L'ombre d'Athéna
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Fic à chap. Hadès est mourru. Une étrange personne sauve Seiya de la mort. Qui est elle ? Et a t elle quelque chose à voir avec la retour incroyable des chevaliers d'or ? Quel ennemi le Sanctuaire devra t il affronter ? Athéna est elle unique ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

(roulement de tambour) Bijour à tous et à toutes !

**Lys :** Hello :-)

Déjà, merci à tous ceux ou celles qui m'ont envoyé des review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Lys :** Maintenant, faudrait peut-être les supprimer, tu vas manquer de place dans ta boite ! Quelle manie de rien supprimer...

Je suis la plus grosse flemmarde de tous les temps :-)

**Lys :** Bref, passons !

Voui, passons ! Donc... (roulement de tambour) Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !!

**Lys :** Bon anniversaire ! Mais y'a les lecteurs qui s'en foutent un peu, en fait...

Je sais, mais je le dis quand même ! Parce que maintenant, j'ai décidé de publier "L'ombre d'Athéna", une très LONGUE fic à chapitre...

**Lys :** Voui, elle est longue ! On en est à 40 chapitres actuellement, et elle a pas fini !

Oui, bah, je suis d'haute tension... Bref, c'est une fic yaoi (évidemment, vous croyez quoi !!) et un peu aventure...

**Lys :** En gros, Hadès est mourru, alors elle nous pond la suite ! En mode yaoi, bien sûr !

Comme si j'allais faire une fic aussi longue sans yaoi ! T'es fou ! Nan nan, y'a des amoureux ! C'est bo, l'amour... :-)

**Lys :** Décide-toi à la finir, quand même !

Oui oui... Ah, et petit avertissement ! Y'a Lys dedans...

**Lys :** Yeah !!!

Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec mon autre fic (pour ceux qui l'ont lue), "Le retour de Perséphone".

**Lys :** C'est clair, j'ai pas le même rôle !

Nan, pas vraiment ! Et quant à cette fic (pour ceux qui ça interesse), je compte la finir après avoir finie, celle-là.

**Lys :** Traduction : On est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Voilà :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Il souriait. Son visage serein montrait qu'il avait accompli sa mission, qu'il pouvait dormir en paix. En le regardant, on aurait pu croire qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces. Ce chevalier était puissant, courageux, têtu et aimant. Le danger, il l'ignorait pour mieux le repousser. Il réfléchissait après avoir agi, la vie l'avait obligé à procéder ainsi. Il était jeune. C'était un jeune homme, un adolescent. Il avait treize ans. Il avait survécu à tout. On le croyait éternel. Mais il ne l'était pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Son sourire était figé.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets pleurait. La tête de l'adolescent était posée sur ses genoux. Elle l'appelait faiblement, il ne lui répondait pas. Il ne lui répondrait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Quatre personnes l'entouraient. C'était quatre chevaliers. Leur visage était baigné de larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient retenir. Ils ne pensaient plus, ils ressentaient comme un vide. La vérité leur sautait aux yeux, mais ils ne pouvaient y croire. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui. Seiya… ne pouvait pas être mort.

Tout autour d'eux, Élision n'écroulait. Ils entendaient, ils avaient conscience de ce qui se passaient. Mais ils n'agissaient pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il parut se remettre en marche quand ils entendirent des cris. Ils tournèrent lentement leur visage du corps inerte du chevalier. Des femmes, des elfes, couraient vers eux, terrorisées. Elles s'enfuyaient, ne sachant où aller. Elles virent les chevaliers, la déesse, le mort. Elle crièrent à nouveau, mais se rapprochèrent quand même d'eux. Saori reposa son regard sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle caressa sa joue, ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait brisée. Tout était de sa faute. Seiya ne serait pas mort si elle avait été plus intelligente, plus courageuse… Les remords commençaient à pénétrer son cœur.

« Elle va venir. »

La déesse sursauta. Elle chercha des yeux qui avait parlé. Un jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue tunique et parée de bijoux, au visage d'une beauté incroyable, s'était approchée d'elle. Elle lui adressait un regard plein de confiance et un sourire doux.

« La princesse va venir. Elle va tous nous sauver. Votre ami aussi, elle va le sauver.

- Qui est cette princesse ?

- Elle va arriver. »

L'elfe sourit et regarda au loin. Si elle semblait rassurée, ce n'était pas le cas de ses compagnes. Soudain, elle crièrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers des décombres.

« Princesse ! Princesse ! » Criaient-elles à tue-tête.

Les chevaliers divins cherchèrent du regard ladite princesse. Ils virent avec étonnement une forme noire autour de laquelle étaient regroupées les elfes. Ignorant les cris de peur incessants des jeunes femmes, la forme sombre s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à une petite distance du groupe.

La « princesse » était entièrement vêtue de noir. Une longue robe tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, ses manches beaucoup trop longues et bien larges les empêchaient de voir ses mains et une capuche cachait ses cheveux. Un tissu noir, qui glissait ensuite sur ses épaules pour former un sorte de cape, cachait la moitié de son visage. L'un de ses yeux était borgne, l'autre, d'une étrange couleur dorée, les fixait tous l'un après l'autre. À part cette prunelle au regard vide, indifférent, ils ne pouvaient rien voir de cette personne.

Elle posa son regard sur l'épée d'Hadès qui avait retiré la vie du chevalier de Pégase. Elle leva lentement son bras, l'épée lévita et se plaça devant elle. Elle la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, son œil n'exprimait rien, comme si cette arme était banale. Tout à coup, son regard se fit dure et, de fureur, elle balança télépathiquement l'épée au loin. Les elfes hurlèrent, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Son regard s'apaisa et il tomba sur le chevalier inerte. Elle s'avança vers lui, les chevalier s'y opposèrent en entourant la déesse et leur frère. Ils ignoraient qui était cette « princesse », peut-être un ennemi, peut-être une alliée. Qui sait ? La personne ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité, elle regardait toujours le corps, avec une sorte d'interrogation. L'elfe parla pour elle.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. La princesse peut guérir votre ami.

- Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Ikki.

- C'est la princesse.

- Mais quelle princesse ? S'étonna Shiryu.

- Perséphone ? Tenta Shun.

- Non, sa Majesté Perséphone n'est pas ici. Elle, c'est la princesse. Princesse, vous pouvez le guérir ? »

Elle tourna son unique œil vers l'elfe et se retourna vers Seiya. Ignorant les autres chevaliers, elle s'approcha de lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils se reculèrent. Elle s'accroupit d'un souple mouvement près du corps et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Seiya. Il ne virent pas ses doigts, cachés par les larges manches. Un faible cosmos doré entoura la princesse. C'était un cosmos étrange. Il semblait faible, fatigué, comme si la personne l'avait trop utilisé ou comme si employer une grande aura était inutile. Le sang de Seiya cessa de couler. Ils furent bientôt tous entourés par un chaleureux cosmos qui sembla guérir leurs blessures. La princesse posa sa main sur le visage de Seiya, ses ongles découverts posés sur ses yeux. Elle la retira et son cosmos s'éteignit. Elle caressa la joue pâle du chevalier, il fronça les sourcils.

« Seiya ?! »

Dérangé par ce cri commun, l'adolescent cligna des yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et était fatigué, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Ou plutôt d'un dur cauchemar. Sa vue brouillée se fit plus nette, il put distinguer le visage humide de Saori. Il était vivant. Il était… vivant…

« Seiya, tu es en vie ! »

La déesse porta sa main à ses yeux, cachant ses pleurs. Seiya, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, regardait autour de lui et vit les sourire soulagés de ses compagnons d'armes, de ses frères, de sa famille. Il rencontra soudain l'œil doré de la princesse. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait sursauté. Elle le regardait avec une sorte de bonté. Il ressentit de la tristesse, sa tristesse qu'elle semblait lui transmettre par cet œil. L'autre portait une longue cicatrice qui lui balafrait le visage, du moins ce qu'il en voyait.

« C'est vous qui… »

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Sa voix était trop faible pour les mille questions qu'il voulait poser. Les réponses viendraient plus tard. Elle se leva doucement. Une explosion retentit. Les chevaliers sursautèrent, les femmes hurlèrent et s'accrochèrent à la princesse noire. Celle-ci, contrairement aux autres, ne paraissait pas inquiète. Elle regardait l'endroit se détruire, le ciel se fissurer, la terre s'ouvrir. Shiryu et Hyoga se baissèrent pour aider Seiya à se lever. Cela ne servit pas à grand-chose car ils ne savaient par où aller. Ils devaient s'enfuir, quitter cet endroit et revenir au Sanctuaire, chez eux. Mais par où ? Où était la sortie ? Et ces femmes, comment les sortirent d'ici ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas les laisser là…

Ils regardèrent le ciel, le lieu démoli qui tremblait. Seiya sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que la princesse se mettait près de lui et le regardait. Elle lui montra un endroit du doigt.

« C'est par là-bas, la sortie ? »

Elle acquiesça sa la tête.

« Mais et vous ? » S'inquiéta Shun.

Elle ne répondit pas et pointa de nouveau cette direction. Il lut dans son regard « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ».

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Il la regarda, attendant une réponse. Elle détourna l'œil vers l'endroit. Le cœur serré, les chevaliers s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle et la remercièrent. Elle inclina la tête. Les elfes blanches étaient rassemblées autour de la princesse. Ils partirent, les lèvres serrées. Après avoir couru quelques mètres, ils se retournèrent. Ils firent un signe de main vers la femme, elle le leur renvoya. Elle était comme une tache noire dans ce lieu illuminé qui mourait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couples :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hier, j'ai eu plein de cadeaux (contente) !

**Lys :** Voui, et alors ?

Bah alors j'ai décidé que je mettrais un chap tous les 1 ou 2 jours !

**Lys :** C'est bien ! Mais c'est aussi parce que t'as rien à faire :p 

Maieuuuuh ! Ce chapitre est court...

**Lys :** Je ne te le fais pas dire :p 

Mais les autres seront plus longs !

**Lys :** Certains, lache l'affaire... 

Je suis inspirée, des fois :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cauchemar

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Des sons confus parvenaient à ses oreilles, il essayait de les identifier mais le sommeil encore trop présent l'en empêchait. Elle bougea la tête et voulut ouvrir les yeux, sentant qu'il connaissait ces sons, qu'il avait déjà entendu ces voix qui parlaient. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, il sursauta. Deux grands yeux bleus curieux le dévisageaient.

« Bah alors, Seiya, tu dors ?! »

Kiki rit et se leva.

« Allez ! Debout ! »

Seiya soupira et essaya de se lever. Ses membres étaient lourds, il n'arrivait pas à les faire bouger comme il l'aurait voulu. Il vit Kiki sautiller. Le japonais regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à le situer. Il chercha quelques instants, l'enfant se retourna vers lui.  
« Lève-toi !!

- Où sommes-nous ?

- À ton avis ? Ce que tu peux être bête !!

- Comment ?!

- T'es vraiment idiot ! Allez, lève-toi, fainéant !! »

Seiya sentit la colère l'envahir et il voulut se lever. Il réussit avec mal à s'asseoir. Il n'avait mal nulle part, mais ses membres étaient lourds et il n'arriva pas à se lever. Il se sentait fatigué.

« Bon, bah je m'en vais ! T'es chiant, Seiya. »

Kiki courut. Seiya l'appela, l'enfant ne se retourna pas mais rit. C'était un rire moqueur, un rire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre chez Kiki. Le japonais regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Le rouquin était parti, il se retrouvait tout seul dans cet endroit étrange. Quand il l'attraperait, ce sale gosse, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il voulut se lever, mais il ne le put pas. Il toucha le sol poussiéreux sous lui, passa son regard sur les murs de roche qui l'entouraient. Mais où était-il ?

Seiya regarda le ciel bleu et vit soudain quelqu'un qui marchait, en haut de ces murs de roc défoncé. Il reconnut le visage calme et les longs cheveux noirs de Shiryu. Seiya sourit et l'appela.

« Shiryu ! Shiryu !! Je suis là !! »

Le chevalier passa sans le regarder. Pégase ne comprit pas. Il gueula plus fort, mais son ami ne revint pas.

« Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !! »

Son cri resta sans réponse. Il sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Sa gorge se noua. Il essaya encore de se lever, mais en vain, elles refusaient de bouger. Désespéré, il appela à l'aide. Le silence retomba, il entendait juste son cœur battre.

Il releva le nez, il vit Shun qui passa. Il hurla son nom, l'appela, le supplia de descendre l'aider. L'adolescent se semblait pas entendre. Il le vit sourire et partir en courant. Seiya ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'ignoraient-ils ? Pourquoi ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

« Alors, Seiya ? On est blessé ? »

Le japonais se retourna. Jabu était là, derrière lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Jabu ! Aide-moi à me lever, s'il te plait.

- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant. Regarde-toi, tu es tout poussiéreux.

- Aide-moi à me lever, je n'y arrive pas !

- Si Saori te voyait, elle serait dégoûtée.

- Saori ?! Où est-elle ?!

- Quelle question bête ! Mais elle est morte, voyons.

- Morte… »

Seiya était horrifié. Athéna était morte, il n'avait pas pu la sauver…

« Je te laisse, je vais voir Saga.

- Comment ?!

- Tiens, te voilà, Seiya. »

Le chevalier tourna la tête. Il vit Marine contre une paroi de roche.

« Marine ! Qu'est-ce qui…

- Lève-toi, fainéant.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Mais si tu peux.

- Tu vois bien qu'il en est incapable ! »

Shina sauta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Seiya est incapable de se lever. Tu sais bien qu'il ne sait rien faire.

- Un gamin en serrait capable. »

Le japonais se retourna à nouveau. Jabu n'était plus là, mais Aiolia venait d'arriver.

« Cet enfant ne vaut rien.

- À qui le dis-tu ! »

Milo venait de parler à Marine qui soupira.

« Ce gamin est-il vraiment chevalier ? »

Shina leva la tête vers Masque de Mort qui sautait à son tour d'en haut.

« Il a une armure, mais cela ne veut rien dire.

- Ses techniques son médiocres. »

Aldébaran, en armure, s'arrêta de marcher près d'Aiolia qui acquiesçait de la tête.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu permis de mettre ton armure ?

- Il n'aurait pas pu protéger Athéna sans. »

Seiya vit avec horreur Aioros et Shura discuter près du Cancer.

« Il aurait pu te l'abîmer. »

Mû soupira, exaspéré.

« Il n'a même pas pu sauver Athéna. »

Une rose dans la main, Aphrodite s'était approché de Milo.

« Hyoga a été plus utile que lui.

- Merci, maître ! »

Camus et Hyoga venaient apparaître derrière Seiya qui se retourna à nouveau.

« Il n'a même pas eu la force de me tuer.

- Que veux-tu ? Il ne vaut rien. »

Saga et Kanon avaient sauté du haut de la falaise.

« Mais assassiner les saints d'argent, ça, il sait faire !

- Quel égoïste. »

Misty et Bian venaient d'arriver.

« Tu étais plus puissant que lui.

- Je ne suis pas un minable, moi. »

Shaka et Ikki se posèrent contre la paroi rocheuse.

« Cet enfant n'aurait pas dû être chevalier. »

Dohko, sa canne à la main, marchait lentement vers Marine.

« Et dire que c'est notre frère… »

Shiryu paraissait écœuré.

« Toujours avec ses grands airs !

- Il ne vaut rien ! »

Shun et Mozès le regardaient avec mépris.

« Quand je pense que c'est mon chevalier ! »

Saori détourna le regard.

« Il ne méritait pas son armure.

- C'est un assassin.

- Pourquoi est-il en vie ?

- Pourquoi est-il né ?

- Sa sœur doit avoir honte de lui.

- Un frère assassin !

- Quelle honte…

- ARRÊTEZ !! »

Seiya se boucha les oreilles, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues sales. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il n'avait plus de jambes. Elles avaient été arrachées, du sang coulaient de ses membres perdus. Il eut un haut de cœur. Les reproches pleuvaient, les visages autour de lui se faisaient plus nombreux. Il voulait crier mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Il voulait crier « au secours », s'enfuir d'ici. Personne ne lui répondit. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui. La terreur se lisait sur son visage.

« Seiya… »

Il vit un œil. Un unique œil. Un œil doré et un œil borgne.

« Réveille-toi ! »

« SEIYA !! »

Seiya ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La respirations haletante, le corps en sueur, il fixait le plafond blanc. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue. Un visage rentra dans son champ de vision. Il reconnut le visage, ce visage tant aimé qu'il avait tant cherché.

« Seika ? »

Elle sourit, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux bruns et elle déposa un baiser sur le front chaud de son frère.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Retour à la vie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mal aux pieds.

**Lys :** Et alors ? T'étais pas obligée de mettre tes converses toutes neuves pour faire une rendonnée à Paris !

Voui, je sais, mais c'est pour les user et qu'elles couinent plus ! T.T

**Lys :** Ca t'aprendra :p

Bref, passons ! Le second chapitre de ma fic ! Pas de yaoi encore :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Retour à la vie

« Seiya ! »

Shun courut vers son demi-frère et lui sauta littéralement au cou. Seiya rit et entoura son ami de ses bras, heureux de le retrouver aussi. Shun sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues de bonheur. Il se détacha à regrets de Pégase et le trouva fatigué. Kiki lui sauta aussi dessus, content de le retrouver. Shiryu s'avança et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Hyoga eut aussi son tour, même Ikki réclama un câlin. Seiya avait fini par se mettre à pleurer, plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses quatre frères en bonne santé. Seika souriait. Saori restait en retrait, même si elle était aussi heureuse de le revoir en vie. Marine et Shina le saluèrent à leur tour, ainsi que Jabu, Géki, Ban, Nachi et Ichi.

Saori s'avança vers son chevalier, le cœur battant.

« Comment te sens-tu, Seiya ?

- Bien, ça va.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Shun.

- Il a fait un cauchemar, répondit Seika.

- Quoi comme cauchemar ? S'inquiéta Shiryu.

- Ça vous dérange si je m'assoie avant ?

- Non, viens ! »

Shun lui prit le bras et l'emmena sous les rires des autres chevaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où ils devaient prendre leur déjeuner. Des servantes étaient déjà là et déposait leur repas. Pégase s'assit entre Shun qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et sa sœur aînée qui le servit.

« Raconte !

- Shun, du calme », dit Hyoga.

Seiya se tourna vers Andromède, sourit et se mit à raconter son étrange rêve. Rien que d'y penser, il avait déjà la gorge qui se serrait. Tout le monde l'écouta sans l'interrompre, même Kiki qui était surpris par son comportement dans ce songe. Seiya s'arrêta quelque secondes.

« Et comment tu t'es réveillé ? Questionna Shun.

- J'ai vu… l'œil doré. Et l'œil borgne.

- De la princesse ?!

- Qui est cette « princesse » ? Demanda Shina.

- C'est à Élision que nous avons vaincu Hadès, commença Shiryu. Et c'est là-bas que… Seiya est mort.

- Comment ?!

- Quand Hadès est mort, Élision s'est détruit d'elle-même, continua Ikki. Les femmes qui y vivaient étaient terrorisées et sont venues vers nous. L'une d'elle s'est approchée et nous a dis que la princesse allait venir nous sauver.

- Une femme, enfin je suppose, est venue et a rendu la vie à Seiya. Après, elle nous a montrés où était la sortie et nous sommes partis, finit Hyoga.

- Tu n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une femme ? S'étonna Marine.

- Elle portait une robe noire avec une capuche et son visage était à moitié caché par un tissu, expliqua Shun. En fait, on se voyait que son œil qui était doré, l'autre avait une grosse cicatrice. Elle ne parlait pas, non plus.

- Mais moi, je l'ai entendu parler. »

Les visages se tournèrent vers Seiya.

« Je l'ai entendue m'appeler. Ses yeux sont apparus et elle m'a dit : « Réveille-toi. ». Sa voix était bizarre. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais où, ça, c'est autre chose !

- Ton rêve a peut-être une signification… Dit pensivement Shiryu.

- À part m'embêter, je vois pas son intérêt. Tu sais que ça fait mal quand on te fait ce genre de reproches ?

- J'imagine.

- Non, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- D'accord. »

Shiryu sourit, Seiya soupira.

« Au fait, les chevaliers d'or son revenus ? »

Un silence suivit sa question. Ce fut Saori qui répondit.

« Non, personne n'est revenu. À part nous.

- Ah… »

Kiki posa ses couverts, se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Marine et Shina poussèrent un soupir triste.

« Il est comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Quand on évoque les chevaliers d'or, il s'en va.

- Mû est mort. »

Shiryu avait dit ça d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, cette simple phrase expliquait le comportement de l'enfant. Seiya ressentit un pincement dans son cœur. Mû était le maître de Kiki, et d'une certaine façon son seul parent. L'enfant était seul, maintenant. Un orphelin.

Le japonais se leva et se rua dehors. Il courut comme il put dans le treizième temple, cherchant Kiki. Il le sentit au temple du Bélier. Il ne s'en étonna pas, mais fut contrarié de ne pas savoir se téléporter. Il se sentait un peu faible et cette descente le rebutait un peu. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à dévaler les marches. Il mit un peu de temps mais finit bien par arriver au premier temple du chemin. Il vit Kiki assit sur les dernières marches qui menaient à la maison.

« Kiki ! »

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna. Seiya vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges et, même s'il était épuisé, se pressa vers lui. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler, le temps de reprendre une respiration convenable. Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers le petit Bélier qui souriait.

« Pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'allais pas te laisser tout seul ! Et puis j'avais pas faim.

- Menteur !

- Et alors ? T'es triste depuis que Mû n'est pas là… »

Seiya ne finit pas sa phrase. Kiki venait de baisser la tête. Il commença à paniquer quand il le vit à deux doigts de pleurer. Seiya entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« Il va revenir. »

Le rouquin releva la tête vers lui.

« Un chevalier comme lui, ça peut pas mourir ! Il reviendra, c'est obligé. Regarde-moi, je suis bien vivant !

- Mais toi, c'est pas pareil…

- Et pourquoi, c'est pas pareil ? Parce qu'il a de longs cheveux ? Shiryu aussi a de longs cheveux et il n'est pas mort ! Allez, viens avec moi, on va à la plage ! Marcher un peu, ça va nous détendre ! »

Seiya se leva et s'étira. Kiki rit quand il vit la grimace du chevalier en entendant son ventre gargouiller. La comparaison était idiote mais l'apprenti gardait espoir. Son maître allait rentrer à la maison.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki regardaient Kiki courir devant eux, poursuivi par un petit chiot qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le village de Rodario. Cela faisait déjà une journée qu'ils étaient revenus d'Élision et ils se croyaient encore en plein rêve. La mort les avaient frôlés, de très près même, les chevaliers d'or avaient disparu et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. C'était comme si rien de ce qu'il avaient vécu n'était arrivé. Tout était si calme, à croire que le temps avait ralenti.

La veille et ce matin-là, ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble, tous les cinq. Parfois ils parlaient, parfois ils ne disaient rien, le plus important était d'être ensemble. Ils avaient besoin de la présence des autres, de se sentir rassuré, de se dire que c'était fini. Oui, la guerre était finie. Hadès était vaincu. La paix était revenue, et grâce à eux. Ils avaient du mal à s'habituer à cette idée.

« Kiki ! Attends-nous ! Cria Shun.

- Laisse-le, il joue, dit Hyoga.

- Mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour nous accompagner, répliqua Phénix.

- Il est triste, en ce moment. Mû lui manque, soupira Seiya.

- On y peut rien, dit le Dragon avec un regard triste. Ils sont sans doute morts.

- Ne dites pas ça devant lui ! S'exclama Andromède.

- Tu vas repartir en Chine ? Demanda le blond à Shiryu.

- Dans un ou deux jours. Je récupère Shunreï et je reviens au Sanctuaire.

- Et si elle ne veut pas te suivre ? Demanda Seiya.

- Je reviendrai. Je ne veux plus vivre loin d'ici.

- Personne n'en a envie. »

Shun laissa glisser son regard sur l'enfant qui avait arrêté de courir. Il était assis dans le sable et le chiot lui léchait le visage. Andromède avait raison, personne ne voulait quitter cet endroit. Pour aller où ? Ils n'avaient pas de « chez soi » à part ici, près de ce qui restait de leur famille : leurs frères. Seiya ne voulait plus bouger non plus. Comme les autres, il se sentait las. Il avait sans doute trop combattu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de Kiki. Hyoga regarda sa montre.

« Il est presque Midi. Si on allait manger ?

- On va à Rodario ? Proposa Shun.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Kiki, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Oui !!

- Mais ramène ton chien.

- Oui, Ikki. »

Kiki se téléporta et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Seiya le prit sur ses épaules et ils partirent déjeuner au village.

La nuit était tombée. Seiya, devant sa fenêtre, regardait le sanctuaire endormi. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il distinguait au loin la mer que la lune éclairait et aussi çà et là les petites lumières des torches des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Le japonais leva les yeux vers le ciel d'encre piqué d'étoiles. Il aurait pu rester des heures là, devant la vitre, à regarder la nuit envelopper le Domaine Sacré, dans le silence de sa chambre. Il entendait juste son cœur battre et le souffle régulier de sa respiration.

Il tourna la tête vers son lit et fit quelques pas pour s'y coucher. Il se sentait las et fatigué, il ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir et s'allongea tout habillé sur le matelas. Les mains derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond en se remémorant la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il s'était promené avec ses frères et Kiki, ils avaient mangé au village le midi et le dîner s'était passé dans le treizième temple.

En temps normal, il aurait pensé que c'était une journée ennuyante. Mais maintenant, il se disait qu'elle avait été agréable. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Ah si, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Saori et Shina étaient venues le voir chacune à leur tour. Elles étaient amoureuses de lui, elles voulaient qu'il le sache. Il savait pour Shina, il avait des doutes pour Saori. Il songea que la déesse n'avait pas de chance, il n'avait plus ce genre d'amour pour elle depuis bien longtemps. Et après ce qui s'était passé à Élision, il ne pouvait plus ressentir ça.

Seiya s'était mis devant elle pour la protéger car elle était Athéna, sa déesse, sa vie n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à celle de Saori. Hadès était un Dieu, pas une réincarnation, il ne pouvait le vaincre. Saori devait vivre. Et il était mort. On n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire, il savait que si cette femme, cette « princesse », n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas revenu à la vie. Cette personne à l'œil doré l'avait sorti de ces ténèbres, lui avait permis de revoir ses frères et de continuer à vivre.

Il ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit. Sur le plafond sombre, il arrivait encore à voir cette pupille étrange et l'autre œil borgne, seules choses qui lui avait été permis de voir de la princesse. Elle était toute noire, son corps, son visage et ses cheveux étaient cachés par ce lourd vêtement sombre. Il aurait voulu lui arracher ce tissu du visage et voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle l'avait sauvé, les avait sauvé. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se l'imaginer mentalement. Elle devait avoir un visage clair et aux traits fins. Un corps de rêve, aussi, elle devait être très belle pour être ainsi cachée. Et aussi, de longs cheveux. De très longs cheveux, jusqu'aux genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en définir la couleur qu'ils sombrait dans le sommeil.

« Shun ! »

Même s'il était caché derrière son masque argenté, Shun devinait son sourire. June lui sauta littéralement au cou, heureuse de revoir son ami d'enfance après tant de mois. Elle se recula, lui examinant le visage.

« Tu es bien pâle !

- Je viens juste de revenir.

- Revenir ?

- Je te raconterai tout.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ah, Ikki. June, je te présente mon frère, Ikki. Ikki, voici mon amie d'enfance, June.

- Enchanté. »

June se sentit fondre devant le sourire du Phénix. Elle bénit ce masque qui lui cachait le visage, particulièrement ses joues rouges. Tout en marchant vers les maisons zodiacales, Shun prit de ses nouvelles. Il apprit qu'elle avait voyagé afin d'être plus puissante et qu'elle était venue au Sanctuaire, après avoir vu l'étrange phénomène produit par Hadès. Les deux frères lui résumèrent ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là, elle n'avait décidément été d'aucune utilité. Shun lui proposa de séjourner quelques jours ici, ce qu'elle accepta. L'idée de passer quelques jours ici avec Shun lui plaisait, tout comme celle de côtoyer Ikki qui la faisait décidemment craquer.

Tout en marchant, Ikki pensa à Shiryu qui était parti en Chine, par avion, le matin même. Il leur avait téléphoné de l'aéroport en leur annonçant qu'il ramenait Shunrei avec lui. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps aux Cinq Pics, le Phénix savait que c'était parce que son maître n'y était plus. Bizarrement, Shiryu s'était confié à lui à ce propos. Ils avaient bien discuté un moment sur leur entraînement, Ikki avait fini par lui demander pourquoi il ne restait pas auprès de Seiya qui semblait mal dans sa peau. Le Dragon lui avait expliqué que, justement, leur demi-frère voulait rester seul. Il pensait à cette femme à l'œil doré. Ikki ne fut pas dupe, Shiryu cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose que lui-même n'arrivait plus à ressentir.

Ikki laissa Shun et June à la maison du Bélier. Son frère avait sans doute envie de rester avec son amie, lui préférait être un peu seul. Il regarda Shun et la blonde monter les marches, il songea un instant à Esméralda. Il devrait aller se recueillir sur sa tombe, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fais. Il partirait le lendemain, peut-être emmènerait il quelqu'un avec lui. Il pensa aussi à Pandore. Si elle avait été enterrée, il aurait été aussi poser une fleur. Après tout, elle l'avait aidé et en était morte.

Il tourna les talons et partit au hasard dans le Sanctuaire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Ikki ! »

Le japonais se retourna. Kiki et Hyoga venaient vers lui, le petit chien marchant près d'eux. Hyoga lui sourit.

« Où est Shun ?

- Avec son amie, June.

- Ah bon ? Elle est revenue ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai juste aperçue une fois, il y a longtemps. Tu vas partir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu es du genre solitaire.

- Je vais passer sur l'île de la mort.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu en as envie.

- Moi aussi je veux venir !

- Non, toi, tu restes ici.

- Mais pourquoi, Ikki ?

- Tu es trop petit.

- Je serais sage ! On m'a déjà emmené là-bas !

- Qui t'a emmené là-bas ?

- Bah mon… »

L'enfant s'interrompit et baissa la tête, les deux chevaliers avaient compris. Ikki fut quand même étonné que le Bélier ait emmené le gamin sur cette île qui était loin d'être paradisiaque. Il ne les y avait jamais vu.

« Quand ?

- Y'a longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Il voulait trouver l'entrée du monde des morts, je crois.

- Comment ?!

- C'est ce que j'ai compris. Il disait que cette île devait avoir un rapport avec le monde des morts. Ce nom est bizarre, non ? Death Queen…

- C'est vrai… »

Ikki sembla réfléchir un moment. Enfant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la signification de ce nom. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait y avoir quelque chose la dessous. La Reine morte… Il ne voyait aucune explication à ce titre, Hyoga non plus. Il songea à Perséphone, mais il ce titre de « Reine morte » n'allait pas vraiment. Kiki, caressant son chien, regardait ses aînés réfléchir. Ikki se baissa vers le gamin.

« Mû t'as expliqué pourquoi il cherchait l'entrée du monde des morts ?

- Il m'a juste dis qu'il y avait une rumeur. Il y a des gens qui ont disparu, là-bas, et on a jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- C'est vrai, on a jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Où étaient-ils allés ?

- Justement, on ne sait pas. Leur corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, volatilisés. C'est sans doute ce que Mû devait chercher. Vous êtes venus souvent ?

- Nan. Des fois, il y allait tout seul. Mais il n'a jamais rien trouvé.

- Allons-y. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Volontiers. »

Ikki n'avait jamais voyagé avec quelqu'un. Avec un peu de compagnie ne l'embêterait pas. Et puis, si vraiment cette entrée existait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient ramener les chevaliers d'or.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	4. L'île de DeathQueen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Encore un chapitre court... Je les collectionne, ma parole !! T.T

**Lys :** En effet, là, t'as fais fort...

Je suis peut-être un peu sadique :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

L'île de DeathQueen

« Vous partez où ?! »

Shun et Seiya les dévisageaient avec de grands yeux comme s'ils venaient de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient faire un voyage sur la lune. Ikki et Hyoga se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

« Nous allons sur l'Île de la Mort, répéta le Phénix.

- Et vous vous voulez faire quoi, là-bas ? Interrogea Seiya.

- Je veux juste y faire un tour, où est le mal ?

- Je vais pas le laisser y aller seul.

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose, dit Shun.

- Une amie d'enfance est enterrée là-bas, je vais me recueillir. »

Le Cygne et le Phénix ne répondirent pas aux autres questions, ils n'avaient rien à leur dire. Le mensonge était préférable, peut-être qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver. C'était même sûr. Mais, de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à perdre en allant là-bas. Ikki faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Ikki et Hyoga finirent leur café et se levèrent. Leur sac sur le dos, ils sortirent de la pièce, suivis de leurs amis, et allèrent aux arènes. Les deux chevaliers grognons ne dirent rien de tout le trajet même s'ils n'étaient pas très contents.

Un hélicoptère s'était posé sur le sol sec et déjà chaud, appelé ce matin-là par Saori qui, comme Seiya et Shun, avait cherché à en savoir plus sur ce que voulaient faire le russe et le japonais. Elle n'avait rien pu le retirer, à part que le Phénix voulait le recueillir sur une tombe. Elle s'était dis que la guerre était encore récente, elle se faisait un peu trop de soucis et pour rien.

Les deux chevaliers saluèrent leurs amis et montèrent dans l'appareil. Ikki s'assit près du hublot, Hyoga prit place à côté de lui. Ils attendirent un peu, le pilote ne tarda pas à démarrer l'appareil. Le Phénix regarda Shun, Seiya et Kiki, en bas, le vent produit pas l'hélicoptère faisant voler leur cheveux. Il voyait bien qu'ils étaient inquiet. Ils venaient de briser la quiétude qui s'était emparée d'eux, ils sentaient que quelque chose se tramait. Ikki et Hyoga espéraient trouver quelque chose sur cette île. Mais en même temps, ils avaient justement peur de trouver quelque chose qui pouvait se révéler dangereux. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rester de marbre avec ce que leur avait dis le disciple de Mû.

Le japonais regarda distraitement le Sanctuaire disparaître sous ses yeux. Il soupira et se tourna vers le blond. Il avait l'air fatigué, clignant des yeux successivement.

« Ça va ?

- J'ai mal dormi, hier soir.

- Tu ne dormiras pas mieux sur l'île.

- J'imagine. »

Le russe fouilla dans son sac et chercha un livre. Ikki alluma la télévision, il n'aimait pas trop lire. La télécommande à la main, il zappa les chaîne et en trouva une pas trop mal, mais il ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Le voyage était long, il reprit la télécommande pour chercher un film distrayant. Il sentit quelque chose peser sur son épaule et constata que Hyoga venait de s'endormir. Il regarda le visage serein de son compagnon d'arme, visage clair et doux encadré par des cheveux dorés.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le Phénix rougit fortement et regarda le film avec intérêt, comme si c'était le plus beau long métrage réalisé au monde. Il baissa le long et n'osa pas bouger, laissant son épaule être l'oreiller du Cygne. Il se sentit ridicule, tout comme Hyoga, qui avait bien sûr conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ou peut-être que non, il n'en avait pas conscience du tout. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils volaient. Ikki avait les yeux rivés sur la télé, tripotant nerveusement les cheveux de Hyoga. Sa tête avait finalement atterri sur ses genoux, le Phénix ne supportait plus de l'avoir sur l'épaule. Le Cygne s'était réveillé et s'était rendormi aussi sec. Il avait vraiment très mal dormi, voir pas du tout.

Ikki regardait parfois le visage endormi du Cygne, mais jamais plus de dix secondes, car sinon, il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Cette envie soudaine était très gênante et l'énervait. Lui, gay ? Nan, c'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas de préférence pour les hommes ou les femmes. Mais, tant qu'à faire, autant prendre une jolie jeune fille, comme Esméralda ou encore Pandore. Hyoga n'avait aucune ressemblance avec ces deux demoiselles. Si le blond n'était pas en train de dormir, Ikki lui aurait donné un bond coup dans la tête pour lui faire penser des choses pareilles.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver. »

Ikki regarda par le hublot. Ils approchaient de DeathQueen, même si lui ne pouvait la voir. Le Phénix aurait voulu ne jamais arriver sur cette foutu île. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ai entendu.

L'avion se mit soudain à trembler violement. L'alarme s'enclencha, attisant l'affolement des passager et du pilote qui regardait ses commande avec peur. Alors que Hyoga se réveillait et se rasseyait convenablement, l'homme engagé par Saori regardait le tableau de bord, les cadrans, les flèches, les chiffres, les boutons, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui l'envahissait. La Phénix gueula, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ne vous levez pas ! J'ai un soucis technique ! Je vais arranger ça ! »

Les deux chevaliers n'était pas très rassurés mais faisaient confiance au pilote. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fais d'enfiler leur gilet et sauter de l'avion.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	5. Une étrange île

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Bijour à tous ! Bon, eh bien j'envoie mon 4e chapitre !

**Lys :** On peut savoir d'où tu nous as inventé cette histoire de neige :-)

Heu... Ze sais po :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Trouvaille

Saori faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, la tête baissée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse puis ensuite soupira, tenta de se calmer et, n'y arrivant pas, elle se remit à penser. Son inquiétude ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle fonça vers a chaise et posa ses fesses dessus pour se relever et tourner en rond dans la pièce silencieuse où résonnait juste le bruit de ses chaussures à talons.

« Saori !! »

Elle fit un bond et se tourna vers la porte. Seiya arborait un sourire heureux qui s'effaça à la vue de la déesse. Il lisait dans ses yeux de l'angoisse, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il hésita à lui demandé ce qui était arrivé, elle le devança.

« L'hélicoptère ne répond plus. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus. Saori le regardait avec regrets et toujours cette même inquiétude qui lui donnait un air de gamine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque, pour poser l'une de ces milliers de questions qui affluaient dans son esprit. Mais son inquiétude fit place à sa rage et il fusilla Saori du regard.

« Mais à quoi tu sers, bordel ?! »

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il s'enfuis. La japonaise resta là, sans bouger, estomaquée. Il lui sembla recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle aimait qu'elle avait eu devant elle. Ce n'était pas le chevalier de Pégase qui l'avait sauvée. Non. Ce jeune homme là, c'était l'enfant qui refusait de lui obéir, autrefois. C'était l'adolescent qui voulait retrouver sa sœur, qui lui avait apporté son aide par obligation. Obligation vite remplacée par le Devoir.

Shun, passant dans un couloir, vit Seiya s'enfuir en courant. Andromède le regarda avec de grands yeux, stupéfait. C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Saori, inquiet. Il la vit à genoux, par terre, sanglotant bruyamment. Le japonais courut vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle se réfugia contre son torse. Shun, surpris, la laissa s'agripper à son tee-shirt et la tint dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il n'avait jamais vu la déesse se laisser ainsi aller. Elle et Seiya s'était certainement disputés. Mais son demi-frère n'était pas vraiment violent, dans ses propos. Il laissa ses questions de côté, préférant attendre que la japonaise lui réponde.

Saori se dégagea lentement et regarda Shun. Il lui souriait avec douceur, elle se noya dans les yeux verts du chevalier. Yeux qui allaient peut-être d'embuer de larmes et à cause d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter ce regard si doux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai croisé Seiya, il semblait furieux.

- L'avion…

- Quoi, l'avion ?

- L'avion… Il… Il ne répond plus… »

Elle garda la tête baissée, mais elle devina sans mal l'expression stupéfaite de Shun. Il semblait pétrifié, imaginant les pire choses vis-à-vis des ses deux frères. Sa gorge se nouait déjà.

« Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Il… Il a dû… s'écraser… Je n'arrive plus à les contacter… »

Elle s'effondra en larmes. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas dû les autoriser à partir, ils étaient peut-être blessés, voire morts… Elle n'osait penser à cette éventualités. Elle voulut se remettre contre Shun, retrouver cette chaleur réconfortante mais il s'enfuis, la laissant là.

Les yeux embués de larmes qu'il voulait retenir, Shun courrait comme un malade dans les couloirs du treizième temple. Il pensait à Ikki et Hyoga et songea à partir les chercher. Mais le temps qu'il arrive là-bas et il serait trop tard. Dévalant les escaliers des douze maisons, ils tenta de localiser Kiki à l'aide de son cosmos. L'enfant ne pourrait certainement pas l'emmener mais pourrait partir sur cette Île voir si Ikki et Hyoga allait bien. Son cœur s'était allégé. Mais il s'arrêta presque en pensant que Kiki ne devait certainement pas savoir où était située la fameuse île. Il fonça quand même jusqu'à lui. Il le trouva avec Seika, Jabu et Nachi. Son chien trottinait derrière lui.

« Kiki !! »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et se tourna vers Shun.

« Kiki, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Du calme, Shun, dit doucement Seika en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- L'avion ne répond plus. On ne sait pas où sont Ikki et Hyoga.

- Comment ?!

- Kiki, tu peux aller sur l'Île de la Mort ? Tu n'y es jamais allé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si… J'y suis déjà allé… Mais vous ne savez vraiment rien ?!

- Non, mais toi tu sais quelque chose. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont allés là-bas !!

- Shun, du calme !

- Je sens que tu sais quelque chose. »

Shun regardait Kiki non pas avec colère, mais avec un regard suppliant. Kiki avait peur, il se rappelait de ce son maître cherchait autrefois, cette entrée du monde des morts. Il se rappelait des rumeurs sur les disparitions, ses angoisses quand Mû s'absentait trop longtemps. Il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, lui aussi. Mais toujours, il revenait, sans n'avoir jamais rien trouvé. Et Kiki en était heureux.

« Mon maître Mû disait que cette île devait avoir un rapport avec le monde des morts. Je crois qu'il en cherchait l'entrée. Là-bas, des gens ont disparu et on ne les a jamais retrouvé.

- Ikki… »

Shun baissa la tête, les larmes affluant à ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux et cacha son visage de ses mains. Kiki s'agenouilla devant lui et voulut écarter ses doigts.

« Je vais aller sur l'île !

- Merci, Kiki… »

Le gamin, déterminé, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il disparut de Grèce et arriva vite sur l'Île de DeathQueen. Un frisson le secoua violemment et rouvrit les yeux, ses bras entourant son corps. Bouche bée, il fit un tour sur lui-même, regardant le paysage blanc qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

La terre était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc qui brillait sous le brillant soleil. Il vit, là-bas, la mer blanche qui semblait gelée. Kiki tournait toujours sur lui-même, laissant son regard errer sur le tapis de neige qui s'étendait à sa vue. Il faisait très froid, il se serrait cru au Tibet, lors de ces voyages où l'emmenait très souvent Mû pour ne pas le laisser seul à Jamir. Le paysage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hivernale, il se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Ça pouvait arriver. Mais alors, que fais cette mer, là-bas ?

Il referma les yeux et tenta de localiser les deux chevaliers. Après tout, s'il arrivait à les trouver, c'est qu'il étaient là. Mais à sa connaissance, cette île n'était pas connue pour ses hivers glacials… Il poussa un petit cri de joie quand il sentit leur cosmos. Il courut dans la neige jusqu'à atteindre une cabane dont il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

« C'est moi !!

- Kiki !

- Ferme cette porte !! »

Kiki sourit en voyant Ikki et Hyoga rouges comme des tomates. Il venait de surprendre un beau baiser. Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait sentit les deux chevaliers si près l'un de l'autre. Toutes ces heures à espionner son maître n'avaient pas été vaines. Ikki assis près de la cheminée, tourna la tête, quelque peu vexé. Le Cygne se leva et vint vers l'enfant.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Heu… Shun s'inquiète, on n'avait plus de vos nouvelles ! Et puis… On est où ?

- Sur l'Île de DeathQueen. Enfin, normalement. »

Hyoga lui fit signe de les rejoindre près du feu. Il se rassit devant l'antre et Kiki s'approcha à son tour, entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le Phénix était enveloppé dans une couverture, il semblait avoir froid. Hyoga, au contraire, ne semblait pas être embêté par la température ambiante. Kiki frissonnait un peu. Il demanda aux frères ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hyoga lui raconta que l'avion s'était écrasé dans la mer, ou du moins dans cette eau gelée qui entourait maintenant l'île. Mais ils n'avaient pas assisté à ce crash « directement ». Ikki et Hyoga avaient été pris d'un espèce d'évanouissement et, lorsque le Cygne s'était réveillé, c'était dans la neige, et non dans l'avion qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté. L'appareil, au loin, s'enfonçait à vue d'œil dans la couche de glace, comme si une force l'attirait vers le fond. Hyoga s'était levé pour y chercher le pilote, mais trop tard, l'avion avait sombré.

La stupéfaction s'était lue sur son visage quand il avait vu la glace reboucher le trou, et quand il avait constaté que cette banquise s'arrêtait à une certaine distance dans la mer. Kiki, en écoutant, imagina une de ces boules de Noël remplies d'eau qu'on secouait pour faire voler les petits flocons blancs. Il écouta Hyoga finir son récit : le Cygne était revenu chercher son demi-frère encore inconscient. Il avait cherché une cabane où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de blessures, ils étaient indemnes.

« Alors vous vous êtes téléportés de l'avion ? Demanda Kiki.

- Je ne pense pas, on ne sait pas se téléporter, répondit Hyoga.

- Mais comment vous êtes sorti, alors ?

- Tu t'étonnes qu'on ai pu en sortir vivant ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qui se passe dehors qui est étonnant ? Fit Ikki.

- Heu… Si. Ce n'était pas une île volcanique ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'île volcanique enneigée comme ça. »

Hyoga regarda par la fenêtre. Quand ils y réfléchissaient, les deux frères se souvenaient avoir senti un étrange cosmos. Quand ils s'étaient évanoui, ils avaient senti comme une présence près d'eux, une présence étrange et loin d'être agressive. Quelqu'un les avait sauvé ?

« En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il y a quelque chose de bizarre, sur cette île, dit Ikki.

- Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Demain, nous irons voir près du volcan. Kiki ? Tu peux retourner au Sanctuaire, rassuré tout le monde et nous apporter de quoi manger, s'il te plait ?

- Tout de suite ! »

L'enfant leur fit un grand sourire, se leva et s'évapora. Un silence suivit sa téléportation. Ikki soupira, Hyoga le regarda avec une sorte de gêne dans le regard. Le Phénix croisa son regard. Kiki les avait dérangé à un mauvais moment, tout à l'heure, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fais exprès d'arriver pile à ce moment-là. Tel qu'il le connaissait, c'était tout à fais plausible.

Hyoga détourna les yeux, gêné, et fixa le feu en ne pensant à rien. Sentir Ikki près de lui le gênait beaucoup, surtout qu'ils étaient seuls. Seul, coincés. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Il devenait une vrai lycéenne et soupira de honte.

Ikki sourit, moqueur, attrapa le tee-shirt du Cygne sans ménagement et l'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa fermement, Hyoga passa ses bras autour du cou du Phénix. Sa langue força le passage de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa langoureusement, écoutant Hyoga gémit de plaisir. La main perdue dans les cheveux blonds, il caressait la nuque blanche, attirant des frissons au russe.

« C'est moi !!! »

Ils se séparèrent brutalement et regardèrent l'entrée. Ikki vit rouge.

« KIKI !!! »

**OoO**

Hyoga et Shun marchaient depuis un moment dans la neige. Emmitouflés dans son manteau, Andromède regardait le blanc paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux avec émerveillement. Ils ne parlaient pas, seul le bruit de leurs pas dans la mousse blanche parvenait à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient quelques difficultés à marcher, la couche de neige étant plutôt épaisse sur le sol de terre.

Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre et jetèrent un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Ils cherchèrent un point noir qui aurait pu être Ikki et Shiryu ou encore Seiya avec Kiki mais n'en vire pas. Ils avaient décidés de fouiller l'île et de trouver ce qui ne tournait pas rond. Ils avaient interrogés les habitants de l'île, dont les chevaliers noirs. Ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer, ces hommes ignoraient eux-mêmes se qu'il se passait. À part que leurs armures n'avaient pratiquement plus une once de vie, rien n'était à signaler. Le volcan n'avait donné aucune signe de vie, comme éteint, et aucune porte n'avait été trouvée. Mais ils ne s'avouaient pas vaincus et étaient déterminés à trouver la cause de ce subit changement climatique.

Shun, qui commençait à avoir mal aux yeux, regarda Hyoga qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Leurs cheveux suivaient le sens du léger vent qui soufflait, des flocons se réfugiaient dans leurs mèches. Andromède sourit, devinant où étaient dirigées les pensées de son ami.

« À qui penses-tu ? »

Hyoga sortit de ses pensées et interrogea le japonais du regard.

« Tu pensais à quelqu'un, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Une petite conversation que j'ai eu avec une certaine personne.

- Comment ?!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux.

- Écoute…

- Surtout de Ikki. Je croyais que tu préférais les femmes. »

Le blond baissa la tête, les joues rosies. Il se souvenait des deux baisers échangés avec le Phénix. Quand s'était-il rendu compte de ses sentiments ? Il y avait longtemps. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup pensé à lui, après la guerre de Poséidon. À leur retour, Ikki était moins réservé, il avait une chance de l'approcher. Ce qu'ils avaient fais était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais, pour l'oiseau de feu, n'était-ce pas juste un jeu ? Le Cygne retint un soupire de lassitude.

« Il t'a tout dis ?

- Que vous vous étiez embrassés ? Oui.

- Je ne vois pas Ikki aborder ce genre de sujet.

- Il paraissait embarrassé. J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi, il a finis par tout me dire. Il te trouvait mignon dans ton genre, mais les garçons ne l'intéressent pas spécialement.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tout le monde n'est pas gay.

- Je le sais bien.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu me poses la question ?

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Prends ça pour ce que tu veux. »

Il marqua une pause, soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

- Je l'espère. »

Shun lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui prit la main. Elle était gelée, il la fourra dans sa poche. Hyoga se laissa faire, ils repartirent.

Ils marchèrent un moment en ne disant mot, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hyoga pensait à Ikki, il se remémorait son visage moqueur, sa main qui l'avait agrippé pour l'embrassé, la deuxième fois. Il retint un sourire en pensant à Kiki qui était arrivé pile au mauvais moment, ce qui lui avait valu une bonne tape derrière la tête. Il se demandait si l'enfant ne faisait pas sérieusement exprès, juste pour s'amuser…

« Kyah !! »

Les deux chevaliers sursautèrent. Ils cherchèrent la provenance de ce cri suraigu, et virent Seiya et Kiki, au loin. Le Cygne dégagea sa main de la poche de Shun et ils coururent vers eux. Kiki était tombé par terre, tremblant de peur contre Seiya qui s'était accroupi pour le prendre contre lui. Il paraissait stupéfaits, regardant un amas de neige.

S'ils n'avaient pas été chevaliers, Shun et Hyoga auraient aussi poussé un drôle de cri. Livides, ils regardèrent une main blanche par terre, semblant émerger de la couche de neige. Il crurent voir les doigts bouger imperceptiblement, mais c'était sûrement leur imagination.

« Un cadavre ? Risqua Shun.

- Je touche pas à ce truc-là, déclara Seiya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ikki, Shiryu, Shina, Marine, Jabu et Saori arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils regardèrent avec surprise Seiya et Kiki par terre, puis avec une certaine horreur la main laiteuse. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine quand ils virent les doigts bouger. Doucement. Lentement. Franchement.

« C'est pas un cadavre, ce truc-là !! Fit Seiya.

- Si ça bouge, c'est que ce n'est pas un cadavre, acquiesça Marine.

- Je touche pas à ça, affirma à son tour Jabu.

- Bon, puisque personne ne se dévoue pour le déterrer… »

Ikki s'accroupit près de la main et caressa les doigts blancs, attendant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les doigts bougèrent légèrement, puis semblèrent vouloir se resserrer autour de la main bronzée du chevalier. Il creusa autour du poignet avec précaution et ils virent bientôt des lambeaux de vêtements recouvrir le bras de l'enterré.

Le Phénix vit bientôt l'épaule et toucha une drôle de matière. Des fils blonds, comme le soleil, doux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il creusa plus franchement et vit avec stupéfaction un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il murmura un nom que les autres n'entendirent pas.

« Ikki ?

- C'est impossible…

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

- C'est… C'est Shaka… »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	6. Un revenant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et un nouveau chapitre !

**Lys :** Ne tapez pas l'auteur, ou elle enverra pas la suite :p

Oui, tout petit chapitre...

**Lys :** T'as fais fort !

Je sais... T.T Les prochains seront un peu plus longs, mais bon..

**Lys :** Plus on va vers la dizaine, plus les chap sont longs :p

On va dire ça comme ça !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un revenant

Il faisait tout noir. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui, ni murs, ni ciel, ni sol. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce manque d'assurance qui faisait trembler ses membres de froid. Il s'arrêta de marcher à l'aveuglette et porta sa main à son visage, voulant essuyer la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Il constata presque avec horreur que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il voulut les ouvrir, mais il semblait qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se mit alors à courir, sans savoir où aller. Avait-il peur ? Peut-être pas. Était-il terrorisé ? Sans doute.

Il vit une lumière. Tout petite lumière à laquelle il s'accrocha pour se diriger. Il s'arrêta de courir, il était fatigué, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui. Il savait qui c'était, il reconnaissait ses longs cheveux et son visage. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux s'ouvrèrent brusquement.

Il sursauta. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, son corps tremblant de toute part. Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. Il abaissa ses paupières un moment, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Il reprit une respiration convenable, tentant de se calmer. Il sentait un main sur son épaule, il n'eut pas la force de chercher à savoir à qui elle pouvait être.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se souvint du froid qui lui brûlait la peau, de cette chose blanche qui le recouvrait. Il avait levé lé main, il voulait qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'aide, qu'on le sorte de là. Il avait sentit des doigts chaud le toucher et une voix prononcer son prénom.

Une main se posa sur son front, semblant prendre sa température. Il apprécia la fraîcheur de la peau, il avait trop chaud. Il plissa les yeux et ne fut pas surpris en voyant le masque argenté et vierge. Il reconnu sans mal Marine qui sourit.

« Ça va ? Je vous ai réveillé, vous sembliez faire un mauvais rêve, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda Shaka sans réfléchir.

- Au Sanctuaire.

- Il neige ?

- Non. Reposez-vous, nous vous expliquerons après.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ?

- Lui…

- Qui, lui ?

- Lui… »

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Marine le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait pas semblé faire un mauvais rêve, il cauchemardait. Elle n'avait pas lu d'énervement sur son visage, mais de la peur. Il avait eu peur. Elle soupira et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, se laissant aller à un sommeil sans rêves, comme Shaka qui nageait dans le néant.

Shiryu regardait le soleil déclina à l'horizon. Il admirait les nuages aux étranges couleurs et souriait pensivement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, Shaka dormait toujours. Il avait remplacé Marine qui semblait très fatiguée. Shina lui avait dis qu'elle avait du mal à dormir, ces derniers temps. Les insomnies duraient toute la nuit et ce n'est qu'au matin qu'elle tombait sur son lit de fatigue. Elle refusait de prendre des cachets malgré l'insistance de Seika. C'est endormie sur sa chaise que le Dragon avait trouvé la jeune femme rousse quand il était venu prendre des nouvelles de leur revenant.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi avait envie de dormir. Il pensa à Shunrei qui devait sans doute préparer le repas aux cuisines avec June et Seika. Il l'avait ramenée au Sanctuaire, mais il se rendait compte que c'était par respect pour la fillette recueillie par son maître qu'il avait fais ça. Était-il amoureux ? Il en doutait. Elle ne l'intéressait plus, il la trouvait trop « jeune »… trop naïve… Il poussa un nouveau soupir. À quoi bon la critiquer ? Il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui avait mis en évidence le manque de personnalité de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre les deux personnes. Shunrei était une femme. L'autre était sa vie.

Il sortie de ses pensées en entendant les draps du lit se froisser. Il se retourna, Shaka clignait des yeux. Shiryu s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda le chevalier de la Vierge se réveiller. Quand il fut sorti du brouillard du sommeil, l'indou se tourna vers le Dragon et l'interrogea du regard.

« Où suis-je ?

- Au Sanctuaire.

- Alors j'ai vraiment parlé à Marine.

- Oui. Tu es vivant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il neige ?

- Non.

- J'étais pourtant sous la neige, quand je me suis réveillé.

- Tu étais sur l'Île de la mort.

- Comment ?! »

Shiryu sourit. Shaka semblait parfaitement réveillé, et il fut étonné de le voir le dévisager avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« C'est impossible. Il n'a jamais neige sur cette île.

- C'est pourtant là-bas que tu étais.

- Mais comment peut-il…

- Nous n'en savons rien. Quand nous sommes allés là-bas, il neigeait, comme dans un pays froid, et non comme dans une île volcanique.

- Et qu'est-ce que je faisais là-bas ?

- Nous ne savons pas non plus. Nous t'avons trouvé, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ?

- En résumé, Mû aurait cherché il y a longtemps une entrée sur cette île, l'entrée du monde des morts. L'Île s'appelle « DeathQueen », alors il pensait trouver quelque chose là-bas. Ses recherches sont restées vaines. Ikki et Hyoga y sont allés pour les poursuivre et ont découvert l'île enneigée. Marine m'a dis que tu avais vu quelqu'un, dans ton rêve.

- Je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle avoir vu quelqu'un, mais je ne me rappelle plus du tout qui.

- Tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment plus ? Personne, à part toi, n'est revenu.

- Comment ?

- Tu es le seul chevalier d'or au Sanctuaire, Shaka. »

Le chevalier regarda quelques secondes le Dragon, puis tourna la tête vers le plafond d'un blanc sale, digérant l'information. Il était revenu. Il était le seul à être revenu. Les autres… morts ou disparu. Il soupira et posa ses yeux sur Shiryu qui paraissait préoccupé. Par Dohko ?

« Ton maître ?

- Personne à part toi n'est revenu. J'aimerais qu'il revienne. Lui et tous les autres. C'est pour qu'on passe qu'ils sont morts.

- Si je suis revenu, il y a des chances pour que les autres reviennent aussi.

- Oui, sûrement.

- Vous fouillez l'île ?

- On continue, oui. Mais on n'a rien trouvé.

- Je vais vous aider.

- Tu es encore trop faible !

- Justement, il faut que je reprenne des forces. C'est pas en restant ici à ne rien faire que tout va s'arranger.

- Je ne vois plus le fier et sage chevalier de la Vierge.

- Il est fatigué et il a décidé de servir un peu à quelque chose.

- Tu n'as jamais été inutile !

- Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas été d'une grande utilité quand vous avez renversé Saga. Ni quand vous avez combattu Hadès.

- Sans toi, le mur des lamentations n'aurait pas été détruit. Tu en as conscience ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non.

- Je vais chercher Seika pour qu'elle t'apporte à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- On verra si tu n'as pas faim quand tu auras goûté sa cuisine.

- Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- La sœur de Seiya.

- Il a une sœur ?

- Et oui. »

Shiryu lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Le blond le regarda fermer la porte et soupira, portant son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il tenta de se souvenir de la personne qu'il avait vu, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait faible, sans ressource, vulnérable. Il détestait ça. La nuit n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, il regardait le ciel s'obscurcir au fil des secondes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce genre de ciel, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis bien longtemps. À quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Le monde était laid et sa cécité décuplait sa puissance. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il trouva le monde beau. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était vivant.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	7. Le miroir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Bon, bah décidément je mets un nouveau chapitre, l'autre était vraiment court, gomen !

**Lys :** Ca avance pas beaucoup...

Je sais T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le miroir

Shina et Marine, au pied du volcan, regardaient le cratère enneigé de lui, imaginant durant quelques minutes la petite montagne marron et sans neige. C'était plutôt difficile de croire que cette île avait été un enfer sur Terre, pire que la canicule en Grèce. On se serrait cru en Sibérie, terre couverte d'un manteau blanc qui scintillait au soleil.

De temps à autre, un vent violent soufflait, les secouant brutalement jusqu'à les obliger à aller se réfugier le plus vite possible dans la cabane d'Ikki. Saori, venue aussi sur DeathQueen, avait essayé de comprendre l'origine de ces violents vent gelés et inattendu qui s'abattaient d'un coup sur l'île. Mais elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi et cela embêtait bien les autres qui ne voyaient jamais le signe d'une brusque tempête, ce qui les empêchait de pouvoir aller vite se réfugier.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent des yeux le volcan et se mirent à marcher, enfonçant leurs pieds dans la mousse blanche avec difficultés. La neige les atteignait aux genoux, elles trouvaient leur façon de marcher un peu ridicule. Grelottant sous leur épais manteau, elles essayaient de ne penser à rien, écoutant le bruit qu'émettait leurs pas dans la neige.

Elles auraient voulu discuter, mais il faisait bien trop froid pour elle et elle ne supportaient plus la buée qui s'échappait de leurs quand elles se mettaient à parler. Elles auraient pu rester bien au chaud au Sanctuaire, mais elles voulaient aider, elles aussi. Pour des raisons diverses. Shina voulait montrer à Seiya qu'elle n'était pas inutile. Elle avait remarqué les regards indifférents à l'égard de Saori qui, semblait-il, voulait se faire pardonner de quelque chose. Avec l'italienne, il était comme d'habitude. Pour Marine, c'était le fait qu'elle voulait retrouver Aiolia qui la poussait à venir se geler sur cette île.

« À quoi penses-tu ?

- Tu me le demandes ?

- J'essaie d'oublier le froid.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, on rentre.

- Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

- Je ne sais pas. Seiya n'est pas préoccupée par ça, en ce moment.

- Pourquoi fait-il comme s'il ne savait pas ?

- Il ne veut pas te blesser.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as vu le manège de Saori.

- Pourquoi est-il distant ?

- Plein de petites choses qui s'accumulent. C'est Seika qui m'en a parlé : Sa mort à Élision, le crash de l'avion… Il est redevenu le gamin qu'on connaissait, il s'en fous de tout.

- C'est compliqué, l'amour.

- C'est sûr ! »

Marine dit un sourire à Shina qui le devina malgré son visage dissimulé par son masque. Elles se dépêchèrent de retourner à la cabane. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, la joie de pouvoir se réchauffer leur donna des ailes. Elles firent la courses, Shina arriva avant son amie. Personne n'était encore rentrée, elles décidèrent d'attendre Kiki pour qu'il les téléporte. Elles retirèrent leur manteau, leur masque et leurs chaussures, et s'emmitouflèrent dans une couverture, collées l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant près du feu.

Les deux femmes chevaliers entendirent des voix dehors et sourirent en voyant Kiki, Shun et Seiya rentrer. Ils étaient frigorifiés, Pégase un peu pâle. Il rouspétait après Kiki, protestant qu'il avait triché. Au contraire de Shun, ils étaient plein de neige, trace d'une bataille de boules de neige que l'enfant semblait avoir gagné haut la main. Elles se levèrent, leur masque à la main. Elles ne le portaient plus, juste pour venir sur l'île. Ils leur protégeait le visage du vent. Kiki s'avança et, en quelques secondes, elles avaient disparu.

**OoO**

Il faisait tout noir. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui, ni murs, ni ciel, ni sol. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce manque d'assurance qui faisait trembler ses membres de froid. Il s'arrêta de marcher à l'aveuglette et porta sa main à son visage, voulant essuyer la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Il constata presque avec horreur que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Il voulut les ouvrir, mais il semblait qu'ils l'étaient déjà, il voulut les sécher, mais il semblait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se mit alors à courir, sans savoir où aller. Avait-il peur ? Peut-être pas. Était-il terrorisé ? Sans doute.

Il vit une lumière. Tout petite lumière à laquelle il s'accrocha pour se diriger. Il s'arrêta de courir, il était fatigué, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui. Il savait qui c'était, il reconnaissait ses longs cheveux bleus clairs et son visage féminin. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil, l'autre demeurait devant lui, semblant bouger, lui parler. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux s'ouvrèrent brusquement.

Il sursauta. Tremblant, il écoutait son cœur battre et sa respiration saccadée. Il ferma les yeux et se força à sortir le nom de la personne qu'il avait vu, personne qui commençait déjà à s'effacer de son esprit embrumé. Aphrodite. C'était Aphrodite qu'il avait vu, il en était certain. Il se souvenait encore de ses cheveux azur. Il ne les avait vu qu'une fois, c'était à Élision. Mais il s'en souvenait, de cette belle couleur qui rappelait ses yeux.

Shaka soupira et continua à guetter les battement maintenant réguliers de son cœur. Il resta un moment comme ça, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent et il fixa le plafond. Aphrodite était vivant. Il avait essayé de le contacté par le rêve, c'était la seule signification logique de son rêve. Les autres étaient sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Il se dit qu'il irait lui aussi là-bas, et pas plus tard que le lendemain.

**OoO**

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu n'as pas à aller là-bas ! Il fait froid et tu es encore trop faible.

- Aphrodite a essayé de m'appeler. Je dois le retrouver.

- Je trouve bizarre que le grand Shaka s'inquiète ainsi de l'un de ses compagnons d'arme.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur.

- Des fois, je m'en pose la question. »

Shaka ouvrit de grand yeux et se tourna vers le Phénix, fronçant les sourcils. Ikki soupira.

« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup. Mais le peu que je sais de toi, c'est qu'à part méditer, tu ne fais rien. Excuse-moi, mais quelqu'un qui reste cloîtré dans son temple et qui se permet des leçons de morale ensuite, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait du cœur. »

La Vierge le fusilla du regard et sortit. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il se sentait beaucoup plus humain qu'autrefois, peut-être un peu trop même. Dans le fond, Ikki n'avait pas tord. Tel qu'il était, il aurait laissé les autres chercher à sa place le chevalier des Poissons. Mais l'hindou se sentait faible, son cosmos n'était plus ce qu'il était et la méditation était devenue impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à oublier ce qui l'entourait. Ses compagnons d'armes l'inquiétaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse être au calme. Et c'était ce qui l'embêtait : il était préoccupé. Il était humain, plus cet homme aux yeux clos et proche de Dieu. Il devait chercher Aphrodite. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour oublier un peu qu'il avait changé.

Ikki le suivait, l'hindou claqua donc la porte derrière lui. Le Phénix la rouvrit avec rage, et allait pester contre la Vierge, mais il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour du sien. Surpris, il regarda la timide Seika, qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Le japonais soupira, il laissa le chevalier d'or tranquille. Du moins pour l'instant.

Shaka se calma quand il vit Kiki qui attendait que Ikki sorte pour le téléporter sur l'île. Inconsciemment, Shaka eut de la peine pour l'enfant. S'il n'était pas proche des chevaliers d'or en général, il avait toujours apprécié Mû, qui ne venait que très rarement au Sanctuaire, pour ne pas dire jamais. Shaka, enfant, s'était toujours sentit différent des autres, il ne les voyait pas, gardant toujours ses yeux clos. Toutefois, il s'était toujours sentit plus à l'aise avec le Bélier, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher face à lui, comme si l'enfant arrivait à lire en lui. Ce qui n'était pas faux, d'ailleurs, Shaka avait toujours eu l'impression que le Bélier lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mû était la seule famille de Kiki, et il savait à quel point l'enfant aimait son maître. La vie devait être bien triste, sans lui.

Quand Ikki les eut rejoint, ils disparurent tous les trois. Shaka fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et faillit tomber par terre. Il regarda avec stupéfaction l'île volcanique recouverte d'un manteau de neige blanche et épaisse. Il tourna sur lui-même, s'imprégnant de cette image à la foi magnifique et inquiétante. Il regarda Ikki.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour avoir un tel changement. Tu viens, ou tu as trop froid ? »

Le blond portait un épais manteau mais il frissonnait. Le froid semblait vouloir transpercer le vêtement et geler le chevalier. Il se mit à marcher difficilement vers Ikki. De la buée s'échappait du nez des deux hommes, Ikki ne fit aucune remarque à son compagnon d'arme lorsqu'il entendit ses dents claquer. Le japonais était tout aussi gelé, la température semblait avoir baissé.

**OoO**

« Il fait trop froid. »

Kiki frissonna et souffla, regardant la buée blanche qui s'échappait de ses lèvres bleuies. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et les frotta pour les réchauffer. Shaka haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de gants ?

- Ça gratte.

- Demande-en d'autres.

- Non, ça c'est bon. Je suis habitué au froid.

- Fais voir. »

Shaka s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du gamin et regarda les mains pâles et bleuies. Il les pris dans les siennes.

« Tu as les mains chaudes ! Comment tu fais ?!

- J'ai toujours les mains chaudes. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux rentrer ? Ce serait mieux pour toi.

- Ah non ! Si je rentre, tu rentres aussi !

- Alors on continue. »

Shaka garda une des mains de l'enfant dans la sienne, Kiki fourra l'autre dans sa poche. La veille, ils avaient marché longtemps dans la neige en cherchant Aphrodite. Jabu et Marine étaient tombés malade, Shiryu avait de la fièvre, Seiya, Shun et Shina s'étaient enrhumés. Shaka et les autres étaient rentrés gelés. Seika avait passé la nuit auprès de ses malades. Kiki, qui avait un peu de fièvre, avait cherché un lit pour se réchauffer. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans un lit de malade, il ne restait donc que ceux d'Ikki et Hyoga, les filles étant occupées. Il avait préféré ne pas les déranger, on ne savait jamais, et le Phénix allait se mettre en colère s'il le dérangeait.

Le rouquin avait alors décidé de squatter le lit de Shaka qui, étonnamment, n'avait pas résisté et avait accepté sans rechigner cette présence dans son lit. Le gamin avait vite compris qu'il était mort de froid et que Kiki était une vraie bouillotte pour lui. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit ensemble et ne s'étaient pas quittés de la journée, la plupart étant en trop mauvais état pour aller gambader dans la neige avec environ moins six degrés Celsius de température ambiante.

Shaka et Kiki virent un arbre sans feuilles recouvert de neige. Il s'arrêtèrent près de lui et le regardèrent, puis leur regard se posa sur le ciel clair. Il ne neigeait pas, mais il était si pâle qu'on aurait cru qu'il était plein de neige qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser sur cette petite île.

« On rentre ? Il doit être tard.

- Je suis gelé.

- Moi aussi ! »

Kiki sourit et ils disparurent du paysage.

**OoO**

Le ciel d'encre piqué d'étoile surplombait le Sanctuaire endormi. Shun, à sa fenêtre, regardait le Domaine Sacré à peine éclairé. Il éternua soudain, brisant le silence de sa chambre. Il renifla et soupira, las d'éternuer à tout bout de champ, faisant écho à Seiya qui avait le nez rouge. Andromède se demandait si ces recherches allaient les mener à quelque chose. Peut-être que les chevaliers étaient autre part dans le monde et pas sur cette île gelée qui allait tous les rendre malade.

Hyoga, Ikki, Shaka et Kiki semblaient être les seuls rescapés, Saori avait attrapé le virus des éternuements. Shun avait proposé de partir à leur recherche dans d'autres pays, d'autres avaient eu la même idée que lui. Cependant, le rêve que faisait Shaka chaque nuit n'était pas encore assez précis pour qu'ils entament de sérieuses recherches. Quand le Vierge en aura compris la signification peut-être pourront-ils ralentir leurs recherches sur cette île pour les centrer plutôt dans d'autres pays.

Shun entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit June dans l'encadrement, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière du couloir.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr ! »

La jeune fille entra et referma la porte derrière elle. La pénombre envahit la chambre. Elle aperçut Shun bouger pour allumer sa lampe de chevet afin d'avoir un peu de lumière. Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas mis son masque sur son visage, mais cette loi avait été abolie, plus aucune femme n'en portait. Elle eut peur que le japonais voit ses joues rougies, mais il ne remarqua pas sa gêne pourtant apparente. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à prendre place à son côté. June s'assit et regarda ses mains, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Qui y a-t-il, June ?

- Shun… Je… Je voulais… te dire quelque chose…

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Mais j'ai peur qu'après, tu ne veuilles plus me voir…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as fais une bêtise ?

- Oui. J'ai fais la bêtise de tomber amoureuse. »

Shun parut étonné mais ne dit rien attendant qu'elle lui parle d'elle-même.

« Et… de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

- Mais de toi ! »

La stupéfaction frappa son visage. June, qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, regretta ses mots et maudis ses jambes qui l'avaient guidés jusqu'à cette chambre. Shun, toujours aussi surpris, baissa la tête et digéra l'information. June fut au bord des larmes quand elle vit la tristesse envahir le doux visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, elle le devinait : ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir… »

Elle se leva et s'enfuit. Shun voulut la rattraper, mais trop tard, la porte avait claqué derrière elle. Il soupira de lassitude. Les choses n'étaient pas simples. Il comprenait Shiryu, maintenant. Être aimé d'une amie d'enfance et dédier sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne vous voyait pas comme on aurait aimé être vu. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de June ? Cela aurait été plus simple, il ne l'aurait pas rendue triste et son amour à sens unique ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir.

Shun se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain privée et en ferma la porte. Il alluma la lumière, s'avança vers le lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. De l'eau dégoulinait des cheveux verts qui encadraient son visage angélique. Il se demanda pourtant ce que June pouvait lui trouver. Il n'avait rien de spécial, Ikki avait plus de charme. Il était plus masculin, plus fort, plus…

Il sursauta soudain. Andromède fixa son miroir et vit avec horreur ses cheveux prendre une teinte plus foncée. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu-vert, ses cheveux prirent une couleur ébène. Shun tremblait de tous ses membres, un sourire sarcastique le mis au bord des larmes. Mais soudain, son œil gauche se ferma et une longue cicatrice descendit le long de son visage, touchant l'œil au passage. Un tissu noir vint lui recouvrir la moitié du visage et cacher ces horribles cheveux noirs. L'Œil restant prit une teinte dorée et le regard mauvais qu'il lançait auparavant disparut. Shun regardait la Princesse qui venait de remplacer Hadès.

« Croix. »

Une voix venait de s'élever dans son esprit. Était-ce celle d'un homme ou celle d'une femme ? Il ne le savait pas. Le portait de la Princesse disparut, laissant place au visage pâle de Shun.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	8. Trouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et on ne se moque pas de l'auteur pour la longueur des chapitres, s'il vous plait ! T.T

**Lys :** lol :p

Et on ne se moque pas non plus des titres des chapitres !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Trouvailles

Il faisait tout noir. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui, ni murs, ni ciel, ni sol. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce manque d'assurance qui faisait trembler ses membres de froid. Il s'arrêta de marcher à l'aveuglette et porta sa main à son visage, voulant essuyer la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Il constata presque avec horreur que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Il voulut les ouvrir, mais il semblait qu'ils l'étaient déjà, il voulut les sécher, mais il semblait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se mit alors à courir, sans savoir où aller. Avait-il peur ? Peut-être pas. Était-il terrorisé ? Sans doute.

Il vit une lumière. Tout petite lumière à laquelle il s'accrocha pour se diriger. Il s'arrêta de courir, il était fatigué, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui. Il savait qui c'était, il reconnaissait ses longs cheveux bleus clairs et son visage féminin. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil, Aphrodite demeurait devant lui, semblant bouger, lui parler. Il voulut le toucher, mais ses mains rencontrèrent un mur invisible. Il l'appela alors, lui demanda où il était. L'autre lui dit quelque chose. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Shaka, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu, tenta de se rappeler les paroles qu'il avait entendu dans son songe. Il avait l'impression de savoir, mais il n'arrivait pas à reformuler. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la voix d'Aphrodite qu'il avait cru entendre s'échappait. Ça y est, il ne l'entendait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait dis. Il ne se rappelait même plus son expression, mais il se rappelait la peur dans ses yeux bleus.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était frustré. Voilà à peine deux jours qu'il était arrivé et il faisait toujours le même rêve. Mais à chaque fois, des détails apparaissaient plus nettement. La première fois, il ne savait même plus qui il avait vu. Maintenant, il savait que c'était le Poisson qui cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

L'hindou baissa les yeux vers le petit corps enfui au creux de ses bras. La veille aussi, Kiki était venu lui demander s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Shaka avait très froid et avait un peu de fièvre, il n'avait pas pu dire « non » à l'enfant qui grelottait. Vraiment, il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. Autrefois, il aurait envoyé balader l'apprenti. A-t-on idée à demander ce genre de choses ? Il fallait croire que le jeune homme avait changé, il n'avait plus envie de lutter, de revenir à cette vie vide qu'il avait mit tant de temps à accéder. Il n'avait plus envie d'être écarté des autres et, rien qu'à l'idée de méditer pour retrouver sa quiétude légendaire, il était las.

Kiki bougea dans son sommeil et murmura un mot, un tout petit mot, que Shaka entendit. Il caressa les cheveux roux d'une main calme, Mû avait l'habitude de faire ça à son apprenti, il se calmait dès qu'on plongeait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il attendit que l'enfant se réveille, espérant que ça soit le plus tard possible.

**OoO**

« Ikki !! »

Ikki et Shiryu cessèrent de discuter et virent leur frère courir vers eux, apparemment inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit le Phénix.

- Sur l'île de la mort, y'a-t-il une croix quelque part ? Questionna Shun.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un croix sur cette île ? Demanda Ikki, étonné.

- Et quel genre de croix ?

- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! »

Andromède leur résuma son aventure de la veille, attirant l'intérêt de ses deux compagnons d'arme.

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas où il pourrait y avoir une croix sur cette île.

- Il doit bien en avoir une quelque part !

- Si nous cherchions sur la carte ? Peut-être est-ce un forme tracée sur l'île, ou bien le centre de l'île.

- Tu as raison, Shiryu ! Allons voir Saori ! »

Shun prit les bras de ses frères et les pressa pour rejoindre Saori dans son temple. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la dernière maison du chemin zodiacale. Ils allèrent directement dans les appartements de Saori. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent un fort éternuement. Ils sourirent et prirent ça pour un oui.

Saori se moucha avec élégance et leur sourit en guise de « bonjour ». Shun raconta une fois de plus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans sa salle de bain, Saori les conduisit aussitôt dans une autre pièce où se trouvaient les plans de l'île. Ils n'étaient pas très détaillés, les personnes qui y vivaient s'en sortant que rarement vivants.

Une heure passa durant laquelle les trois chevaliers divins et la déesse cherchèrent de quelle croix il pouvait bien s'agir. Ils se demandèrent si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le Sanctuaire, ou autre, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas. « Croix. », c'était un peu juste. Où pouvait-il y avoir une croix ? Ils avaient beau chercher, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la signification de ce mot pourtant simple.

Ikki se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os. Il en avait marre d'être assis et avait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression de connaître la solution à leur problème, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Shunrei entra dans la pièce, un plateau avec une cafetière, des tasses et des petits gâteaux. Chacun prit une tasse en soupirant.

« Vous trouvez quelque chose ? Demanda la chinoise.

- Rien du tout, soupira Shiryu.

- Les autres sont sur l'île ? Demanda Shun.

- Oui, tout le monde est partit, sauf Jabu et Seiya qui se sentent encore mal, répondit la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi, il va falloir que j'y aille. Il faut que j'aille voir la tombe d'Esméralda, dit Ikki.

- Esméralda !! S'exclama Shun.

- Hein ?

- Sa tombe, c'est bien une croix, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Allons sur l'île !

- Tu crois vraiment que cette tombe à un rapport avec… Commença Saori.

- Oui ! Allons-y ! »

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce. Les chevaliers partirent se vêtir un peu mieux, ils n'allaient quand même pas aller sur cette île gelée habillé comme ça ! Ils se rejoignirent une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'entrée du treizième temple et appelèrent télépathiquement Kiki qui s'empressa d'apparaître devant eux. Ils se téléportèrent sur l'île de DeathQueen.

Ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à ces frissons qui leur parcourait l'échine à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds sur ce sol enneigé. Kiki les laissa, il rejoignit Shaka et Marine. Shiryu, Shun et Ikki s'empressèrent de rejoindre la tombe de la défunte blonde. En effet, une croix permettait d'affirmer que quelqu'un avait été enterré là. Elle était recouverte de neige et, si Ikki ne savait pas exactement où elle était, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas retrouvés.

« Il n'y a rien de spécial, dit Ikki.

- Peut-être que si… »

Shiryu contourna la croix. Il avait une bonne vue, un petit doigt clair dépassait de la couche de neige. À trois, ils déblayèrent le coin derrière la croix et découvrir le visage bronzé du détenteur d'Excalibur.

**OoO**

Il faisait tout noir. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui, ni murs, ni ciel, ni sol. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce manque d'assurance qui faisait trembler ses membres de froid. Il s'arrêta de marcher à l'aveuglette et porta sa main à son visage, voulant essuyer la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Il constata presque avec horreur que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Il voulut les ouvrir, mais il semblait qu'ils l'étaient déjà, il voulut les sécher, mais il semblait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se mit alors à courir, sans savoir où aller. Avait-il peur ? Peut-être pas. Était-il terrorisé ? Sans doute.

Il vit une lumière. Tout petite lumière à laquelle il s'accrocha pour se diriger. Il s'arrêta de courir, il était fatigué, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui. Il savait qui c'était, il reconnaissait ses longs cheveux bleus clairs et son visage féminin. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil, Aphrodite demeurait devant lui, ne faisant pas un geste mais essayant de parler. Il voulut le toucher, mais ses mains rencontrèrent un mur invisible. Il l'appela alors, lui demanda où il était. L'autre lui dit quelque chose. Shaka n'entendait rien, il essaya de lire sur ses lèvres.

« Au… Se… cours… »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Shaka regarda le plafond, l'esprit vide. « Au secours ». Aphrodite l'appelait pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Était-il en danger ? Mais où ? Où était-il ? Dans quel état était-il ? Shaka entendait son cœur battre, l'affolement commençait à pénétrer son esprit. Il savait ce qu'essayait de lui dire le Poisson. Il le savait enfin. Mais il ne pouvait le sauver, il ignorait ou il pouvait se trouver. Inconsciemment, le blond se remémora le visage androgyne du suédois, les yeux clos, tout en écoutant son cœur qui se calmait peu à peu.

« Dors. »

Shaka rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur les côtés et voulu se redresser mais remarqua trop tard que sa bouillotte humaine était encore venu squatter son lit en quête de chaleur. Kiki gémit et s'accrocha à la chemise de la Vierge qui s'étendit à nouveau sur le matelas, plongeant sa mains claire dans les cheveux roux de l'enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant la voix qu'il avait entendue. C'était une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende mais son timbre était étrange. Il n'arrivais à savoir si c'était la voix du femme ou celle d'un homme. Elle n'appartenait à aucune de ses connaissances, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

« Dors.

- Je voudrais bien si tu bougeais pas !

- Je te ne parlais pas.

- Bah, tu parlais à qui ?

- À moi-même.

- Tu te demandais de dormir ??

- Mais non !

- Mais si ! T'as dis « dors » !

- J'ai entendue une voix. Elle m'a dis « dors ». Juste après mon rêve.

- Tu as vu Aphrodite ?!

- Il me demandais de l'aide. »

« Au… Se… cours… »

« Un rapport avec « dors »… Je vois pas ! On t'a rien dis d'autre ?

- Non.

- Et si c'était sous le lit ? »

Kiki se dégagea de la couverture et se pencha pour regarder sous la couche.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot.

- Mais c'est possible ! »

Il se redressa et regarda le blond.

« C'est dans un lit qu'on dort !

- Merci, je le savais.

- Et s'il était près de la cabane ?

- On l'aurait vu !

- Peut-être pas. »

Shaka et Kiki se regardèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se lever et s'habiller en vitesse. En moins de deux, ils étaient partis pour l'île de la Mort. Quand ils sentirent la neige envelopper leurs pieds, ils regrettèrent la tiédeur du lit. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cabane à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils ne virent aucun corps, alors ils firent le tour de la petite bâtisse.

Kiki sentit son pied marcher sur quelque chose de louche et il cria de surprise. Shaka se baissa et écarta la neige. Il sourit. Il voyait enfin ce visage tant cherché autre qu'en rêve.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	9. Deux revenants

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

J'ai faim...

**Lys :** Tu viens de manger ! Quelle goinfre...

Maieuuh... J'ai envie de macarons :-)

**Lys :** Finis le chapitre 41 au lieu de penser à ton ventre !

Mais j'arrive pas ! Trop dur, les combats ! T.T

**Lys :** ... Fait attention à tes fesses ! Je te rappelle que je suis concernée !

... Je vais me faire tabasser...

**Lys :** Putain, je le sens pas...

T'as raison, d'ailleurs !

**Lys :** Maman...

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Deux revenants

Le sommeil l'avait quitté. Il sentait qu'il était réveillé et voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour le faire. Il n'avait pas froid, il sentait le tissu d'une couette sur sa peau, il en conclut vite qu'il était couché dans un lit. Il sourit, Shaka l'avait retrouvé. Il en avait mis, du temps ! Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir de froid. Il était vraiment bien dans ce lit, mieux que sous cette couverture de neige trop froide à son goût.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et chercha une présence des yeux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. Shaka dormait près de lui avec un gosse roux blotti contre lui. Ils dormaient comme des bienheureux. Aphrodite n'aurait jamais imaginé, ni même osé imaginer, Shaka dormir avec un enfant dans les bras, et accessoirement avec un autre homme. Et oui, le suédois venait de se rendre compte qu'ils dormaient tous les trois dans un lit pour deux personnes. Il se dit que c'était une bonne manière pour veiller sur un malade. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était 10h02. Il se retourna vers les dormeurs et décida qu'ils avaient trop dormis, donc il fallait les réveiller. Il se mit alors à les secouer.

« Debout là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Shaka et Kiki gémirent. L'enfant, pas content qu'on vienne le réveiller, se retourna dans les bras du blond et se blottit contre son torse, sachant que Shaka ne le ferait pas partir tant qu'il ne serait pas bien réveillé. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, vit Aphrodite réveiller, puis les referma pour se rendormir.

« Debout, j'ai dis !! J'ai des questions à vous poser ! Et d'abord, depuis quand l'homme le plus proche de dieu dort-il avec un enfant dans les bras ??

- Depuis qu'il a froid la nuit et que l'enfant en question n'a pas d'autres endroits où se réchauffer.

- La bonne excuse ! »

Shaka rouvrit les yeux et examina Aphrodite qui paraissait en très bonne forme malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. L'hindou n'avait pas été dans un aussi bon état quand il était revenu à la vie. Le suédois fit très étonné de voir les yeux bleus de la Vierge, qui ne les avait jamais ouverts en sa présence, ni en celle de personne d'autre. Décidément, il ne cesserait pas de l'étonner.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Ça va, oui. Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Remercie Kiki, c'est lui qui m'a amené.

- Qui ?

- Le… L'apprenti de Mû.

- Ah… N'empêche, tu en as mis, du temps avant de venir !

- Le rêve se précisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Et puis, tu m'appelais au secours, mais tu ne me disais pas où tu étais.

- Mais je ne le savais pas moi-même. C'était une drôle de sensation. Je n'avais ni chaud ni froid, mais j'étais conscient et je voulais sortir. Donc j'ai essayé de contacté quelqu'un, j'ai pensé à toi. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai vraiment commencé à sentir le froid. J'au cru que j'allais mourir…

- Mais tu es vivant et c'est le principal.

- Comme as-tu su où j'étais ? Et où j'étais ?

- Sur l'île de DeathQueen, près d'une cabane.

- Mais j'avais froid et il fait chaud là-bas !

- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais la neige tombe sur cette île et l'a complètement recouverte.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous allés là-bas ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Après mon rêve, hier matin, j'ai entendu un voix bizarre et elle m'a dis « dors ». On en a conclue que tu étais peut-être près de cette cabane, là où on peut « dormir ».

- Logique. Moi aussi j'ai entendu une voix ! Elle disait : « Sombre ». Les autres sont revenus ?

- Non, personne, à par Shura, avant-hier. Il va bien, mais encore faible. Il a été retrouvé près de la tombe d'une jeune fille. Lui aussi dit avoir entendu une voix. Elle disait « grande ». Les autres sont en train de chercher quelque chose de grand, mais c'est pour l'instant sans résultat. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les deux chevaliers se regardaient. Aphrodite, assit en tailleur sur le lit, posa son regard sur Kiki qui dormait toujours. Il soupira.

« Je vais aider aussi.

- Tu es encore faible et il fait plutôt froid.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le suédois regarda ses mains. Une rose rouge apparut sur ses paumes jointes. Il sourit.

« Je veux aider. »

**OoO**

« Bonjour Shura !

- Déjà debout ? Tu n'es revenu qu'hier !

- J'ai plus de courage que toi, c'est tout ! »

Aphrodite s'assit sur le lit de Shura qui, allongé sous les couvertures, prenait son déjeuner en compagnie de Seika. Shaka le suivait, Kiki était parti sur l'île avec Shun et Marine. Shura salua de la tête Shaka.

« Bonjour, Shaka.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va. Un peu fatigué, mais ça aurait pu être pire. En tout cas, tu es en forme, toi.

- Et oui ! Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Shaka dormait comme un bébé avec un gosse dans les bras.

- Hein ?

- Aphrodite !! »

La Vierge le fusilla du regard, le suédois émit un petit rire et Shura les regardait, stupéfait. Aphrodite ne devait pas lui parler de la même personne, Shaka ne pourrait jamais dormir avec un enfant et…

« Comment tu as pu le voir ?

- Il dormait à côté de moi, on était dans le même lit !

- J'ai dû me gourer de dimension.

- Ah ? Toi aussi ?

- Vous avez fini, oui ?! »

Shaka commençait à s'énerver. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Il s'énervait juste pour la forme. Seika rit.

« Kiki est encore venu dans ton lit ?

- Il a pris cette habitude.

- Kiki ?

- L'apprenti de Mû.

- Il devait souvent dormir avec lui pour venir souvent dans le tien.

- Sûrement, oui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aphrodite regardait Seika curieusement. Son visage lui disait quelque chose.

« La sœur aînée de Seiya, répondit Shaka.

- Je me disais bien que ce visage me disait quelque chose.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Oui, très !

- Aphrodite !!

- Je vais vous chercher à manger.

- Vous allez manger dans ma chambre ?

- Avoue que tu voulais rester seul avec la jolie Seika.

- Mais non !!

- Je t'accompagne. »

Shaka soupira et sortit avec la jeune fille. Aphrodite s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, Shura déplaça ses jambes pour que le Poisson ait un peu plus de place. En temps normal, il aurait fais une remarque déplaisante pour que le suédois quitte son lit. En temps normal, le Poisson ne se serait pas permis cette familiarité et se serait assis sur une chaise. Ils avaient détruis la porte d'Élision ensemble, avaient affronté l'autorité du Seigneur des Enfers ensemble. Alors devaient-ils être hostiles l'un à l'autre et se comporter quand les chevaliers d'or fiers et hautains qu'ils avaient été ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Shura lui tendit la main. Aphrodite la serra avec un sourire. Un trait était tiré sur ce passé sombre, qui semblait n'avoir plus aucun sens. C'était si loin tout ça… Ils avaient l'impression d'être resté au monde des morts des siècles, alors qu'ils n'étaient allés « en bas » que quelques mois seulement.

« Vivement que les autres reviennent, fit Aphrodite dans un souffle.

- Le pardon ne nous sera pas donné facilement.

- Il le sera à un moment ou à un autre. Nous ne sommes pas des anges, on a été en partie manipulés.

- Je ne rejette pas la faute sur Saga.

- Moi non plus, rassure-toi. Nous sommes tous fautif. Saga a été faible de se laisser faire, mais assez fort pour ne pas s'être laissé entièrement entraîné par cette autre personnalité.

- Je n'aurais pas fais mieux que lui.

- Qui aurait pu ? La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est accepter et pardonner. Je dis ça, mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça !

- Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, si nous sommes vivants, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Je préfère ne pas la connaître pour l'instant. »

Shaka venait de rentrer, suivit de Seika. Elle donna un plateau à Aphrodite qui la remercia. Le blond s'assit, son repas sur les genoux. Shura avait déjà fini son assiette.

« Tu penses à un nouveau danger ? À croire que les dieux ont une rancœur envers nous, dit Shura.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais cette voix que nous avons entendu n'est certainement pas un hasard, répondit Shaka.

- Shun dit qu'il a vu une femme dans son miroir, fit Seika. Il dit que c'est la princesse, une femme qui les a sauvé à Élision.

- Princesse ? S'étonna Aphrodite. Comment était-elle ?

- Elle est enveloppé de vêtements noirs et un tissu lui cache la moitié du visage. Un œil est borgne et l'autre est…

- Doré… »

Shura et Aphrodite avaient murmuré. Les sourcils froncés, il essayaient de se souvenir où il avait vu cette femme, ou du moins cette ombre noir qui longeait les mur comme si elle voulait s'y fondre. Ils se souvenaient de ses amples vêtements qui traînaient derrière elle, qui semblait vouloir cacher son corps qu'ils imaginaient plus blanc que la neige. Ses cheveux étaient cachés, ils n'avaient su dire s'ils étaient bruns, blonds ou roux. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu voir, c'était cet œil doré.

Aphrodite et Shura se souvenaient l'avoir rencontrée, cette prunelle cerclée d'or qui lui avait donné des frissons. Son regarda avait été pénétrant mais vide, comme si elle lisait en lui, comme si elle feuilletait un livre dont elle s'était bien vite lassée. Elle disparaissait comme elle arrivait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'étonner de sa présence qu'elle disparaissait.

« Vous avez vu cette femme ? Demanda Shaka.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une femme, dit Shura.

- On appelle pas un homme « princesse », répliqua Aphrodite.

- Où l'avez-vous vu ?

- Je ne sais plus trop… »

Shura s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Je crois que c'était en Enfer, répondit Aphrodite. C'est un peu flou… Hadès était venu nous chercher, mais je me rappelle qu'au détour d'un couloir, nous l'avions rencontrée. Elle ne a rien dis, mais elle nous regardé.

- On aurait dit qu'elle lisait en nous. C'était bizarre comme sensation.

- Vous saviez que c'était une femme ? S'étonna Seika.

- Elle portait une robe et on aurait dis une ombre.

- Cette personne aurait redonné la vie à Seiya, expliqua le blond. Les elfes d'Élision l'appelaient « Princesse ».

- Bonjour tout le monde !! »

Kiki entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Seika se leva en riant pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, Kiki. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Mais on cherche ! Quelque chose de grand ou de sombre. Mais on arrive pas à trouver.

- « Grande ». On a insisté sur le féminin.

- Mais on trouve rien qui est « grande » ! Ou alors, il y'a rien en dessous. On n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de « sombre ».

- Je vais vous aider à chercher !

- Aphrodite, tu restes là.

- Je veux aider ! Tu y vas bien, toi.

- Tu iras demain, si tu veux, mais pas avant.

- D'accord ! »

**OoO**

Les flocons semblait flotter dans les air. Il y avait peu de vent, la neige s'entassait paresseusement sur le sol déjà recouvert de ce manteau blanc et gelé dont on commençait déjà se lasser. S'il faisait froid, la température ne semblait pourtant pas avoir baissé, au contraire. Bien qu'Ikki n'aimât pas trop le froid, il trouvait le climat plutôt agréable par rapport à la veille. Les temps étaient changeant sur cette île, il ne serait pas étonné qu'une tempête n'éclate bientôt.

« Ikki ! »

Le Phénix sursauta et se retourna. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit Hyoga courir vers lui. La neige volait à son passage, ses pieds semblait éclater la couche épaisse de neige blanche. Bientôt, il fut près du Phénix. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux blonds qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de l'endroit, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres bleuies.

Il ne put résister à cette invitation, il se pencha et embrassa le Cygne qui parut stupéfait. Elle disparut bien vite, il enlaçait déjà la cou du Phénix qui le prenait contre lui, approfondissant ce baiser qu'il avait voulu au début chaste. Leurs langues se caressaient avec tendresse, Hyoga gémissait contre la bouche d'Ikki qui ne se lassait pas de caresser les cheveux blonds.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. Le Cygne leva les yeux vers son demi-frère et essaya de déceler dans les prunelles acier de l'amour, il y trouva de la tendresse.

« Je t'aime. »

Hyoga avait laissé échapper cette phrase, il avait besoin de la dire. Ikki devait connaître ses sentiments, que ce n'était pas juste une attirance quelconque. Le Phénix fut surpris de cette déclaration soudaine. Il se doutait des sentiments du russe, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le lui dirait comme ça.

La réponse tarda à venir, Hyoga avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il l'entendait et se demanda si Ikki ne l'entendait pas lui aussi. Mais vu le temps qu'il mit avant de lui dire quelque chose, il en douta.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. »

Le Cygne sentit la colère exploser dans son cœur.

« Comment ça, « tu ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs » ?! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

- Et alors ?

- Tu aurais dû me rejeter, je n'aurais pas insisté !

- Tu me plais, mais je ne suis pas amoureux, ça n'arrive pas comme ça. Sinon, ce serait trop facile.

- J'ai des raisons d'espérer ?

- Tu crois que je m'amuse à embrasser des gars qui ne me plaisent pas ? »

Le Phénix fit un sourire ironique. Hyoga se trouva ridicule. Le puissant chevalier du Cygne capable de geler toute matière rougit comme une collégienne. Ikki lui ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et ils marchèrent. Le froid commençait à s'emparer de leurs pieds, ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps sans bouger. Ils marchèrent dans la neige épaisse quand…

« WHAAAAAH !! »

Boum !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	10. Le tunnel

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

New chap !! Je suis un ange :-)

**Lys :** Vu comment t'as coupé le précédent chapitre, c'était la moindre des choses, nan ?

Boum !

**Lys :** Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Ikki et Hyoga ? ... Nan, rien de louche !!

:-)

**Lys :** Avoue, tu t'imagines des choses :p

Même po vrai d'abord !

**Lys :** On attaque une partie un peu chelou...

Mais nan !

**Lys :** Mais si ! Faut pas chercher à savoir comment cette idée lui est venue, surtout pas :p

Bref, passons ! Y'a des gens qui reviennent, c'est tout ce qui importe !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le tunnel

« Quel froid ! Ça devrait être interdit de sortir avec une telle température !

- Tu trop frileux, Seiya !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si ! Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?? »

Kiki sauta sur le chevalier et l'attrapa par le cou, Seiya essaya de le faire descendre, mais le gamin s'était bien accroché à son cou. Seiya pris les genoux de Kiki pour le porter sur son dos. Il se mit à courir. Le vent soufflait, faisant voler leurs cheveux. Tout en dévalant une petite pente, ils riaient. Leur voix brisaient le silence de l'île froide.

Personne ne sortait, les chevaliers noirs restaient sous terre pour ne pas affronter le froid. Seiya et l'apprenti étaient les seuls taches de couleur dans cette immensité blanche. Pégase avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu courir ainsi toute sa vie, savourant le vent sur son visage, les flocons qui tombaient et les rires de l'enfant sur son dos qui criait des « plus vite ! ».

Mais soudain…

« WHAAAAAAH !! »

Le sol s'effondra sous le poids de Seiya qui tomba dans un drôle de trou. Il ne put se retenir à rien, ne lâchant pas Kiki. Kiki hurla et n'eut pas l'instinct de se téléporter. Seiya atterrit sur ses pieds par terre. Il eut un frisson de douleur et tomba à genoux, l'enfant toujours sur son dos. Pendant quelque secondes, ils reprirent leur respiration, évacuant la peur qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Pégase leva le nez au ciel, puis regarda autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de remonter, le trou étant plutôt profond. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que c'était dans une sorte tunnel qu'il venait de tomber. Des parois de glace formaient des murs et un plafond, le sol givré imparfait semblait tourner, comme si ce couloir faisait un rond autour de quelque chose. Seiya tourna la tête pour voir Kiki, il acquiesça de la tête et ils partirent pour l'exploration de cet étrange endroit.

Il ne faisait pas très sombre dans le couloir, ce qui était pourtant étonnant puisqu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Les murs blancs émanaient une étrange lumière, Seiya ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait venir. Il faisait très froid, Seiya grelottait et Kiki se serrait contre le corps chaud de Seiya.

Malgré la température bien trop basse, le japonais continuait à avancer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait trouver quelque chose au bout. Peut-être un chevalier ? Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter mais vite le chercher. Qui survivrait dans un endroit pareil ? Il faisait bien plus froid qu'à l'extérieur, la buée qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres était bien trop blanche.

Seiya s'arrêta de marcher. Il se sentait mal. Un mal de tête venait de s'insinuer dans son crâne, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, voulant se calmer, lui et son cœur qui battait trop vite. Il eut subitement très froid, comme si les murs de glace, tels des saunas, projetaient sur lui leur souffle glacé qui lui gelait les membres. Quelque chose lui disait de revenir en arrière, de sortir Kiki de là. Mais, bornée qu'il était, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à la sortie et s'arrêta net. Il faisait bien plus froid. Beaucoup plus froid. Son esprit était embrouillé. Mais il voyait devant lui un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais c'était un homme qu'ils cherchaient.

**OoO**

« C'était quoi, ce cri ?? »

Shina et Marine se regardèrent. Elles écoutèrent mais n'entendirent plus un bruit. Soudain, elle entendit un autre cri différent du premier, plus loin. Elles se séparèrent, Shina d'un côté, Marine de l'autre. L'italienne courut vers la provenance du cri. Elle regardait de tous les côtés. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et manqua de tomber dans un trou qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer. De justesse, elle se maintint au bord et se baissa pour regarder en bas. Hyoga avait le nez levé vers elle alors que Ikki restait penché sur quelque chose et semblait creuser la neige.

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Non, on n'a rien.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, il y a Camus sous la neige ! »

Shina sauta dans le trou et aida les deux chevaliers à déterrer le corps trop pâle du chevalier du Verseau. Ils le sortirent comme ils purent du trou et le ramenèrent à la cabane, attendant Kiki pour se téléporter sans problème. Pendant ce temps-là, Marine avait chercher qui avait crié. Elle avait cru entendre la voix enfantine de Kiki. Elle avait beau regarder partout, elle ne voyait personne.

Soudain, elle vit une tâche sombre. Elle courut et vit un truc un peu profond. Elle hésita, puis sauta dedans. Il faisait plus froid. Elle appela, personne ne lui répondit. Elle prit une direction au hasard et courut, espérant trouver les aventuriers qui étaient rentrés dans le tunnel. Les murs de glaces qui l'entouraient ne la rassurait pas, elle commençait même à avoir peur. Elle trembla bientôt, de froid et de peur. Pourquoi l'angoisse commençait-elle à pénétrer son esprit ? Elle sentait autour d'elle une présence oppressante qui semblait vouloir la faire tomber, la coller contre terre.

Des gouttes de sueur coulait sur ses tempes comme si elle avait très chaud alors qu'elle était complètement gelée. Elle continuait d'avancer, mais un mal de crâne monstre lui paralysa l'esprit. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, droit devant elle. Quelque chose rencontra son pied et elle s'étala de tout son long par terre. La rousse voulut rouspéter contre le maudit caillou qui l'avait fait tomber mais le caillou en question était un peu trop gros et elle était à demie allongée dessus.

Marine retint un cri quand elle vit le visage bleu d'un homme aux longs cheveux. Elle était gelée et grelottait, lui ne devait pas être mieux, vu ses vêtements. Elle tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, mais l'angoisse, la peur et son mal de crâne l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela, comme si on voulait l'enfermer ici, ne surtout pas la faire sortir. Pourtant, elle se leva, attrapa le chevalier et le traîna pendant ce qui sembla pour elle des heures. Enfin, elle vit la sortit. D'un effort surhumain, elle sortit le corps gelé de l'homme de ce tunnel de glace.

Son angoisse et son mal de tête semblèrent s'envoler. Elle se sentit libérée, elle n'étouffait plus et avait moins froid. Elle respira à fond l'air glacial et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle appela télépathiquement Shina, se disant qu'elle aurait dû faire ça depuis le début.

« Marine ?

- Shina, vient vite. Avec les autres, il faut m'aider.

- Nous arrivons ! »

Marine soupira et baissa les yeux vers le visage viril de l'homme qu'elle avait sorti de cet affreux tunnel. Sa peau était affreusement pâle, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Une cascade de cheveux bleus s'éparpillait sur la neige blanche, entourant son visage d'homme mûr. Marine ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu : elle aurait préféré sortir Aiolia de ce tunnel plutôt que cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendit bientôt des voix, Hyoga, Ikki, Shina, Shun et Shiryu arrivaient en courant. Elle sourit, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Shun.

- Mais c'est Saga ! S'exclama Ikki.

- Seiya n'est pas là ?

- Non, il a disparu, répondit Shiryu.

- Il doit être dedans, alors. Il y a un tunnel, j'ai trouvé Saga dedans. »

Elle montra Saga de la tête et le tunnel du doigt.

« Il y a une étrange présence, dedans. Elle est oppressante, j'avais très froid et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Si Seiya est rentré dedans, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

- Je descends, dit Shiryu.

- Je t'accompagne ! Fit Shun.

- Je viens aussi, ajouta Ikki.

- Nous, on va rentrer.

- Je reste ici, au cas où. »

Shina et Hyoga soulevèrent Saga pour l'emmener dans la cabane et partirent alors que les trois chevaliers divins sautaient dans le tunnel. L'Aigle leur indiqua la direction où ils devaient allés et ils disparurent à l'intérieur. Marchant dans le couloir givré, les étranges symptômes qu'avait senti Marine commencèrent à se faire sentir sur eux.

Au fur à mesure qu'ils marchèrent, la température baissait, leur cœur battait plus vite et ils s'arrêtèrent, incapable de réfléchir. Ils avaient de sortir, de retrouver l'autre libre, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient continuer à avancer : Seiya était sûrement au bout. Ils recommencèrent leur marche, grelottant de plus belle. Soudain, Ikki se mit à tousser à s'en arracher la gorge. Il tomba à genoux, sans forces. Ses accès de toux résonnaient dans le tunnel de glace. Shiryu et Shun se baissèrent et voulurent lui parler, mais Ikki n'arrivait pas à placer un mot, toussant sans arrêt.

« Il faut le ramener en haut !

- Vas-y, je continue.

- Shun, tu ne peux pas rester seul !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ramène-le et reviens vite. »

Shiryu acquiesça, aida Ikki à se lever et partit vers la sortie. Shun continua seul son avancée. Il était gelé, son angoisse montait, mais il arrivait à réfléchir un minimum. Il sentait la terreur l'envahir, ses pieds ralentir sa marche. Il connaissait cette sensation, mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir où il l'avait ressentie. Toutefois, il ne s'arrêta pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux corps par terre. Il n'eut pas le courage de courir, il marcha lentement vers les hommes. Il reconnut Seiya donc le visage était devenu extrêmement pâle, Kiki était blottit dans ses bras, et un autre homme plus blanc encore, presque bleu, était allongé sur le sol imparfait et blanc. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais c'était un chevalier d'or à n'en pas douter.

Le froid devenait plus intense, il se demanda qu'elle pouvait bien être la température. Il eut envie de dormir, échapper au froid qui passait à travers ses épais vêtements, qui lui gelait les membres, qui lui brûlait le visage. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il entendit des voix. Shiryu et Marine, pour se donner du courage, courraient vers lui. Shiryu murmura le nom de son maître. L'Aigle et Shiryu portèrent Dohko alors que Shun avait Seiya sur le dos, Kiki dans un bras de la rousse.

Quand ils sortirent, Shun se sentit libéré. Comme la fois où cet esprit divin avait quitté son corps.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	11. Une ombre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Ayé ! Mes chapitres commencent à prendre une taille résonnable !

**Lys :** Traduction : 6 pages works taille 10 :p

Je sais, c'est peu T.T Mon max, c'est 10 pages, quand même !

**Lys :** Au lieu de compter les pages, finis le chapitre 41 !

J'arrive paaaaaaaaaas !! T.T Deux baston de suite, c'est trop pour moi !

**Lys :** Allez, courage !

Nan, j'arrive po... Faut que je le finisse, pourtant, on va pas rester coincés, là-dessus !

**Lys :** Bouge tes fesses et continue :-)

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Une ombre

L'enfant regarda autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, c'était le matin. À midi, la température aura bien montée. Tout autour de lui se dressent des ruines de temples. Il voyait là-bas une falaise, et la mer bleue et calme qui monte et qui descend sur le sable clair. Il fait quelques part sur le sol sec et encore frais, cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Soudain, il vit un homme. Un grand homme, dont les yeux bridés trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. Une longue chevelure sombre tombait dans son dos. Une lourde armure cachait son corps musclé, et malgré son poids, elle ne semblait pas déranger sa démarche rapide. L'enfant se rapprocha de lui.

« Maître Chang ! Où allez-vous ?

- Toi, reste ici. Je vais au treizième temple, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Vous ne savez pas où est grande… Où est mon maître ? »

Le chevalier s'arrêta et baissa le regard vers l'enfant. Celui-ci n'a pas peur, il n'a jamais eu peur de ce chevalier au regard doux.

« Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

- Mon ami ne se sent pas bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle était partie, quand je me suis réveillé.

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé hier grièvement blessé. On aurait dis que quelqu'un s'était défoulé sur lui. Il a de la fièvre et il a mal partout…

- Quand je la verrai, je lui dirai de retourner au premier temple.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Elle est peut-être au treizième temple…

- Alors viens. »

Le chevalier lui sourit et ils partirent tous les deux. Le gamin trottinait à côté de l'homme qui marchait trop vite pour lui. Ils montèrent rapidement les longs escaliers et, une fois tout en haut, le chevalier des Poissons et celui du Lion avaient rejoint l'enfant essoufflé et l'autre chevalier d'or. Les gardes arrêtèrent leur ascension à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Moi, Chang de la Balance, et mes compagnons, Miguel des Poissons et Dimitri du Lion, voulons voir le Grand Pope, dit le chevalier de la Balance.

- Pas d'apprenti.

- Nous voulons voir le Grand Pope.

- Il est actuellement occupé, il ne veut pas être dérangé.

- Occupé à la battre, n'est-ce pas ?! »

L'asiatique, prit d'un excès de rage, poussa les garde et ouvrit les portes de la salle du trône. Un corps traversa la salle et s'écrasa contre le mur, formant un trou béant. Le chevalier cria le nom de la jeune femme qui tomba au sol. Il courut vers elle sous les yeux horrifiés des deux autres saints et de l'enfant.

« Grande sœur !! »

Le gamin courut vers elle. Son visage et son corps portaient la trace de nombreux coups. Allongée au sol, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour d'elle, elle serrait les dents de douleur et n'osait regarder le visage terrifié de l'apprenti.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Grand Pope ?! Cria Miguel, le saint des Poissons.

- Mon devoir. Elle m'a attaquée, je me défens.

- Je n'appelle pas ça de la défense !! Hurla le Lion.

- Poussez-vous… »

La jeune femme se redressa et se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, son œil au beurre noir prenait une horrible teinte bleutée. Sa tenue de femme chevalier était poussiéreuse et déchirée par endroits. Elle fusilla le Pope du regard et fonça vers lui. À peine quelques coups échangés, le Pope lui attrapa le cou et le serra avec violence, voulant l'étranger.

« Tu n'es qu'une femme, Lys… Une femme !!! »

« Maître !! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il les garda grand ouvert et fixés sur le plafond. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il l'entendait et crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'était plus capable de penser, respirer était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire pour l'instant. Respirer et se calmer. Et surtout, ne pas laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il devrait parler et il ne le devait pas. Surtout ne pas en parler. Il le lui avait interdit. Ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Surtout pas. C'était un secret.

« Maître, vous allez bien ? »

Dohko sentit une main sur son front qui prenait sa température, un peu trop haute au goût de Shiryu qui avait vraiment eu peur en voyant la Balance délirer dans son sommeil. L'asiatique regarda son ancien disciple, respirant bruyamment. Il put lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts du Dragon. Dohko se força à sourire, tout allait bien.

« Ça va, je vais bien.

- Vous m'avez fais peur. Un cauchemar ?

- Oui… un cauchemar… »

Mais un cauchemar qui a bien eu lieu, rajouta-t-il intérieurement. Dohko détailla Shiryu, sa respiration toujours difficile. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que des homme amenaient cet enfant sage mais déterminé. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un disciple aussi attentif, lui qui était bien vieux, après ses deux cent soixante années de vie. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel âge et son physique n'était plus le même que celui de ses seize ans. Shiryu avait vite grandi, c'était un homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait à peine une quinzaine d'année, mais son corps était trop développé pour qu'on puisse lui donner cet âge.

Shiryu regardait son maître, dont l'âge physique se rapprochait du sien. Il avait déjà essayé d'imaginer son maître quand il était jeune, mais c'était bien loin de l'homme allongé dans ce lit. Il n'était pas déçu.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu.

- Moi aussi. D'autres sont revenus ou suis-je le seul ?

- Shaka, Aphrodite, Shura, Saga et Camus sont au Sanctuaire. Saga est toujours endormi, Camus s'est déjà réveillé.

- Et les trois autres ?

- Ils sont arrivés à avant vous.

- Où ? Au Sanctuaire ? Je me souviens qu'il faisait très froid… C'est un peu flou… »

Shiryu lui raconta l'état de l'île de DeathQueen et comment ils avaient retrouvés les chevaliers d'or. Dohko l'écouta sans l'interrompre, stupéfait. Saga et lui étaient dans ce tunnel étrange. Pourquoi seulement eux, alors que les autres avaient été enfuis sous la neige ?

« Saori a visité le tunnel, nous avons essayé de l'accompagner, mais nous n'avons pas pu rester longtemps dedans.

- Mû cherchait une entrée vers le monde des morts. Peut-être est-elle justement dans ce tunnel, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous étouffez quand vous êtes dedans…

- Mais Saori n'a trouvé aucune porte. En fait, c'est juste un long couloir qui forme un cercle sur l'île, il n'y a pas de carrefour, rien de douteux. Mais vous ne devez pas avoir tord, il y a une présence divine, car seule Saori arrive à rester dans ce tunnel en ayant les idées claires. Shun aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Dohko acquiesça de la tête. Mû cherchait la porte des morts, mais il se demanda pour quelle raison. À sa connaissance, le Bélier était orphelin et n'avait pas eu de famille, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sion le recueille et soit comme un père pour lui. Mû aurait-il voulu le ramener à la vie ? Non, il en doutait. Le Bélier respectait les morts, il n'était sûrement pas du genre à y aller pour chercher une âme déjà ancienne. Et puis, il n'allait pas abandonner Kiki, qui n'avait aucune famille à part son maître.

« Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Chaque chevalier d'or a entendu un mot, durant son sommeil, qui nous a guidé à un en droit où se trouvait quelqu'un. Shun a aussi entendu une voix. Elle lui a dit « croix », Shura se trouvait près d'une tombe. Vous, Shaka, Saga et Camus, c'était du pur hasard. Vous n'avez pas entendu un mot, dans votre rêve ? Qui vous aurait marqué ?

- Non, pas spécialement. »

Dohko marqua une pause, se remémorant son rêve. Aucun mot ne l'avait marqué. Ah si, peut-être…

« Peut-être « femme ». Sinon, je ne vois pas.

- Je le dirai aux autres.

- Mais peut-être que ça ne vous mènera à rien.

- On ne sait jamais. Déjà que vous soyez tous vivant après être resté aussi longtemps sous la neige est un miracle…

- De la chance.

- Un miracle. »

Dohko sourit. Un sourire sans joie. Presque ironique. Il ne croyait plus aux miracles depuis longtemps. Les miracles n'existaient pas. Elle l'avait toujours dis. Certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile. Il faut croire que la sienne était maudite.

**OoO**

« Donc, Mû cherchait la porte des Enfers, vous êtes allés là-bas, l'île de la Mort ressemble à la Sibérie, on a tous été retrouvé sous la neige et Seiya et un gosse ont failli mourir dans un tunnel. C'est ça ?

- Tout à fais.

- Impossible. »

Aphrodite soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi Hyoga était-il parti sans lui dire que son maître était aussi borné ?

« Je dois te dire quoi pour que tu me crois ?

- Ce que tu dis est impossible, c'est tout. Il ne peux pas neiger sur cette île.

- Tu arrives bien à faire neiger, toi.

- Pas sur une surface aussi grande.

- Demain, tu iras voir de tes propres yeux. C'est très beau, mais très froid aussi.

- Et tout le monde est là-bas à fouiller la neige pour trouver des corps ?

- Trouve ça bête si tu veux, mais il n'empêche que c'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé. Si Hyoga et Ikki n'étaient pas tombés dans ce trou, tu serais peut-être mort de froid.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous vivants ?

- Va savoir. On ne sait même pas qui nous a ramené. Saori n'y est pour rien, dans cette histoire.

- Bonjour. »

Shunrei entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Aphrodite regarda la pendule, il était midi passé. La chinoise posa le plateau, qui contenait deux bols, sur les genoux du français. Ils la remercièrent et elle partit aussitôt. Il prit un bol et commença à manger. Camus l'imita.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Une amie à Shiryu. Elle est très timide, je préfère la sœur de Seiya. Au fait, dans ton sommeil, tu n'as pas entendu une voix ?

- Cette histoire de voix…

- Shaka m'a retrouvé grâce à ça. Alors ?

- Je me rappelle d'un mot, « sous ». Je trouve ça un peu ridicule.

- Shaka a entendu « dors », ce n'est pas mieux. »

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre d'infirmerie. Les deux chevaliers mangeaient leur repas tranquillement. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Camus n'arrivait pas à croire cette histoire qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai, il se souvenait encore de ce corps froid sur le sien, puis des voix. Il aurait voulu crier pour qu'on le sorte de là, mais il s'était de nouveau évanoui pour se réveiller avec un Poisson bavard près de lui. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, Hyoga avait été près de lui et lui avait dis de se rendormir. Mais à son second réveil, le suédois avait remplacé le Cygne et il lui avait raconté cette histoire de A à Z.

« Tu aurais préféré resté là-bas ? »

Camus détourna les yeux de son bol et regarda Aphrodite. Il avait perdu son sourire, ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Le Verseau soupira.

« J'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller à cause d'un mauvais rêve.

- Ah, toi aussi ? Pas agréable comme réveil.

- Non. »

Aphrodite sourit. Camus sourit aussi.

**OoO**

« Il t'a rejeté ?! »

Seika regardait June avec de grands yeux. La blonde rougissait.

« Non, mais quand j'ai vu son regard, j'ai compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

- Alors tu es parti, comme ça ?

- Oui… Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Il semblait triste… Il doit aimer quelqu'un d'autre, c'est certain.

- Peut-être. Mais je te trouve bien passive…

- Je ne peux pas insister. Je n'ai pas été là quand il a eu besoin de moi, à la guerre d'Hadès. Et même avant ! J'ai honte de moi…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Moi, j'ai oublié mon frère. Je ne suis pas mieux. »

June regarda la jeune fille en face d'elle. La japonaise lui souriait tendrement. Le Caméléon se sentait rassurée. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle évitait Shun. Elle avait eu besoin de parler de sa tristesse à quelqu'un, et à cette heure de la journée, seule Seika était disponible. Les autres étaient partis se les peler sur l'île. Elle y était allée deux fois, mais elle était tombée malade. Elle allait mieux, maintenant.

Shunrei était partie rejoindre Saori au dernier temple. La déesse travaillait pour l'organisation dont elle était dirigeante. Seika avait l'impression que l'adolescente voulait se noyer sous le travail pour oublier ses problèmes. Elle n'était allée qu'une ou deux fois sur l'île, et c'était pour visiter ce tunnel. Elle refusait d'y aller, peut-être pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer Seiya qui lui disait à peine « bonjour » le matin. Il semblait lui en vouloir encore. Mais d'un autre côté, Saori était amoureuse de lui, peut-être prenait-il ses distance pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Décidément, tous les chevaliers amoureux, ils étaient pris. C'était bon à savoir, des fois qu'elle serait charmée par l'un d'entre eux.

« Seika… Tu penses que je devrais essayer de le reprendre ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, réconcilie-toi avec lui, et puis après, tu peux tenter ta chance. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si… Je vais lui parler.

- Bien ! »

Toutes deux finirent leur repas quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Shiryu entra dans la pièce.

« Où est Dohko ? Demanda vivement le Dragon.

- Je ne sais pas, pourq… »

Shiryu voulut ressortir, mais…

« Shiryu ! Attends ! »

Il resta à l'entrée, se retournant vers la rousse qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons retrouvé Sion. Nous l'avons retrouvé près d'une statue de la Vierge à moitié détruite. Nous voulions prévenir Dohko.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Shiryu sortit de la pièce.

**OoO**

C'était une sensation bizarre. Il marchait dans les couloirs éclairés par des torches. Il connaissait mal ces couloirs, il ne les avait jamais parcouru. Pourtant, il savait que c'était par là qu'il fallait aller. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne pensait, il ne cherchait pas à réfléchir mais plutôt à lutter. Ses jambes se déplaçaient toute seule. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne possédait plus son corps, il ne le contrôlait plus, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il était conscient. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se battre contre cet autre qui l'avait forcé à tuer un être vénérable, et à bientôt commettre l'irréparable.

La porte s'ouvrit, il la referma aussitôt rentré. Il s'avança vers le berceau et regarda le bébé qui dormait. Des gouttes de sueur coulait sur ses tempes, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Une nouvelle fois, il lutta de toutes ses forces. Mais sa main s'empara de cette dague qu'il avait dérobé. Sa respiration était haletante. Sa main se leva, il regarda avec horreur le nourrisson. Il ne devait pas baisser le bras, surtout pas. Il entendit une voix grave qui l'ordonnait d'exécuter cette tâche, mais il refusa, gardant son bras levé. Affaibli par ce combat intérieur, il sentit avec désespoir son esprit partir, laissant la place à l'autre. Il maintint pourtant son bras levé, priant de tout son être pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Soudain, une main lui attrapa le poignet. S'il avait été maître de son corps, il aurait sauté de joie. Aioros ne paraissait, au contraire, pas joyeux du tout.

« Grand Pope ?! Vous avez perdu la raison… ?

- Écarte-toi ! »

La dague s'abattit sur le lit. La lame s'enfonça dans le matelas, Aioros tenait le bébé avec son bras. Il semblait furieux et stupéfait à la fois.

« Grand Pope !!! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! Cette enfant est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna que Dieu n'envoie sur Terre que tous les deux cents ou trois cents ans…

- N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, Aioros ! »

Il sentit son corps s'avancer vers le chevalier du Sagittaire, le poignard toujours dans la main. L'autre était en colère, son projet tombait à l'eau. Ce dernier voulut frapper le grec, mais trop tard, Aioros avait touché son casque qui tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique.

« Quoi ?! »

La stupéfaction et la peur se lisait sur les traits d'Aioros. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux, ce qu'il voyait était totalement impossible. Saga lui-même se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Grand Pope, vous… ?!

- Tu as vu, Aioros… »

La voix était rauque, la terreur prenait Saga qui voyait la scène sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il percevait ce désir qui semblait faire vivre l'autre, ce désir inassouvi.

« Je ne peux laisser vivre ceux qui ont vu mon visage ! Vous allez donc mourir tous les deux, toi et Athéna !!! »

Son corps jeta sur Aioros une puissante décharge qui le fit passer par la fenêtre, défonçant le mur de pierre. Saga vit du sang. Ce sang rouge qui coulait des subites blessures d'Aioros. Le sang rouge. Un sang qui lui brouilla la vue.

« Saga ! Réveille-toi !! »

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne vit tout d'abord rien, tout lui semblait flou. Il avait très chaud, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il reprenait une respiration normale, mais il avait du mal à calmer son cœur qu battait trop vite. Ce mauvais souvenir avait ravivé en lui une peur qui s'est enfuie avec sa mort. Sa… mort…?

Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Il tomba sur le Phénix qui semblait plutôt inquiet. Quoi de plus normal ? Saga avait une bonne fièvre qui l'avait fais déliré.

« Tu te sens bien ?

- Où suis-je ?

- Au Sanctuaire. Tout va bien, calme-toi.

- Les autres ?

- Calme-toi.

- Il sont vivants ?

- Calme-toi, j'ai dis. Oui, certains sont revenus.

- Kanon, Aioros et Mû sont là ? »

Ikki fut surpris par la question. Que le grec s'inquiète pour son frère et Aioros, d'accord. Mais pourquoi Mû ?

« Non, ils ne sont encore revenus. Mais… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Ikki se souvenait des chevaliers des Gémeaux. L'un avait tué le Grand Pope, et avait été obligé de laisser sa place à cette autre personnalité qui avait fait son malheur et celui de bien d'autres personnes. L'autre avait libéré l'âme de Poséidon et l'avait manipulé pendant des années, entraînant la mort de nombreux innocents. De tous les deux, le Phénix se souvenait de leur visage fier et de leur regard décidé. Saga ne le regardait plus. Il avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles.

**OoO**

Son regard errait sur le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la terre aride d'autrefois. S'il ne savait pas où il était, il se serait cru en Sibérie. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'il faisait plus froid. Emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, il se savait incapable de le retirer et de rester en tee-shirt, comme il le faisait autrefois dans le nord de la Russie. Malgré la baisse de la température, il se sentait bien, là, les pieds dans la neige, les yeux dans le vague, un vent léger soulevant ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant sans vraiment y croire que deux bras se referment sur son corps et le réchauffent. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais il l'aurait aimé.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il tourna la tête vers Shura qui semblait dans ses pensées. L'espagnol n'aimait pas le froid. Pourtant, il avait tenu à venir aussi. Rester au Sanctuaire les bras croisés ne lui plaisait guère, il avait besoin de bouger, et dans son état actuel, tout entraînement était vain. La seule chose qui lui était permise de faire était de se les geler sur l'île de DeathQueen. Ce n'était pas terrible comme proposition, mais c'était mieux que rien. Tout le monde s'était risqué sur cette île. La preuve, Seiya avait mal à la gorge, Marine enrhumée et Kiki éternuait de temps à autre. Son petit voyage dans le tunnel ne lui avait pas du tout été profitable.

D'un accord visuel, ils reprirent leur marche. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils devaient retourner à la cabane pour que Kiki les ramène au Sanctuaire. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs pieds, la chaleur de Grèce ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils virent un arbre dénudé de ses feuilles, les branches nues, l'écorce noir. Il passèrent juste à côté. Shura regardait par terre. Il arrêta Camus.

« Camus… Regarde par terre. »

Le français, étonné, baissa le regard. Il vit avec stupéfaction l'ombre de l'arbre. Mais ce n'était pas le tronc épais et les branches fines qui se reflétaient sur la neige. Ils virent une forme plus géométrique qu'ils assimilèrent à une personne portant un long manteau et une capuche. Une silhouette qui leur rappelait quelqu'un. Il se retournèrent, virent l'arbre, et se baissèrent à nouveau vers le sol. L'ombre avait pris la forme de l'arbre. Les chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils. Une personne leur vint à l'esprit. Ils ne l'avaient vu qu'une fois et juste quelques secondes. Pourtant, elle leur était restée dans la tête.

Camus s'avança et se baissa vers le sol. Shura le rejoignit et ils creusèrent. Bientôt, le visage blanc du chevalier du Cancer leur apparut.

**OoO**

Une couette entourait son corps frêle, il en avait conscience. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de chaleur, chaleur qui avait pour désir de le consumer et de le tuer. Il se sentait moite, de la sueur coulait sur son visage. Ses joues étaient en feu, ses mains se crispaient sur le tissu du drap sous son corps.

Il avait mal partout. Ses blessures lui brûlaient la peau, il aurait juré qu'il saignait encore, même s'il savait qu'elles étaient bandées avec soin. Il aurait voulu crier pour qu'on le soulage, qu'on retire ce tissu gênant de son front, qu'on le plonge dans de l'eau froide. Mais qu'on l'aide, par pitié… Il sentait ses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, ses dents étaient serrées.

L'enfant ne pouvait pas appeler, encore moins crier. Il savait qu'elle viendrait le soulager. Plus tard, elle se moquerait de lui, le traitant de fillette. Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait peur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de voir son visage inquiet à cause de lui, et sans doute des larmes pour n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Surtout pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Deux larmes coulèrent dessus. La vue brouillée, il ne put les essuyer, ses mains tenaient le drap sous lui et il n'avait pas la force de les sortir de sous la couette pour les passer sur son visage trempé. Il avait du mal à voir, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que sa vue se stabilise un peu. Il n'était pas très patient, il chercha alors quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage.

Ses bras croisés sur le matelas de son lit, sa tête posée dessus, son ami dormait. Il avait dû veiller un bon moment, il était fatigué. Il sourit, son compagnon, son frère, avait toujours été attentif envers lui. Elle n'était pas là. Sûrement une affaire ailleurs. Quelle tête allait-elle faire quand elle reviendrait ? Il n'osait y penser. Pourtant, son plus grand désir était qu'elle vienne, qu'elle lui sourit et qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il voulait la voir. C'était presque un besoin vital.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. La poignet s'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à leur tour.

Il avait chaud. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, retenant ses sanglots. Il regardait durement le plafond. La colère lui serrait le cœur. Pourquoi son rêve s'était-il arrêté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle… Il chercha quelqu'un du regard, il trouva celui qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Dohko dormait, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur son lit. Il sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'endormir à force de le veiller. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'elle entre.

« Grande sœur… »

Un murmure. Un tout petit murmure. Mais un murmure de trop. Il sentit une main enserrer la sienne.

« Elle ne rentrera pas. »

Sion ne se retourna pas vers Dohko. Oui, elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait vu Dohko parce qu'il était vivant. Il ne l'avait pas vu, elle, parce qu'elle était morte.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	12. Un Cancer et un Bélier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Allez, tous en coeur ! (en mode pom-pom girl) Allez Didi ! Allez Didi ! Alleeeeeez !

**Lys :** T'as pas fini de te ridiculiser, oui ??

Maieuuuuh !! T.T

**Lys :** Bon, ok, on a compris, t'arrive toujours pas à finir le chapitre 41...

Marre de ce chapitre !! Trop long !! T.T

**Lys :** Et alors ? On s'en fout, tape !

Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ??

**Lys :** A ton avis, bécasse ?!

Ah, voui... C'est parce que t'es dedans...

**Lys :** Sans blague ?! T.T

Allez, on encourage Didi !!

**Lys :** Naaaan !! On lui lance des patates pourries !

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Un Cancer et un Bélier

Il avait fais très chaud. Toute la journée, un soleil de plomb avait surplombé le lieu, forçant les plus chanceux à se réfugier chez eux. Quoique, la chaleur avait été telle qu'il ne faisait pas moins chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'air lourd avait semblé se répandre dans toutes les habitations, écrasant de sa masse ceux qui supportaient le moins la chaleur. Mais lui, il y était habitué, à cette chaleur. Il vivait dedans depuis trop longtemps pour se plaindre de l'air irrespirable.

Assis contre le mur de pierre, il semblait dormir, les yeux clos. Il avait chaud, des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur sa peau bronzée, et il mourrait de soif. Sa gorge était sèche, il se sentait même plus capable de parler. Son dos et ses fesses lui faisaient mal, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était contre cette paroi rocheuse. Il avait essayé de bouger, de trouver une position plus confortable, mais il n'était arrivé à rien.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. La tête baissée, il regarda son poignet rougit enserré dans une anneau de fer, d'où partait une chaîne qui s'accrochait à la roche. Son autre poignet devait être dans le même état. Il posa son regard sur ses chevilles, toutes aussi rougies. Il se pinça les lèvres, retenant le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues sales. Il aurait voulu lever la tête, soulager sa nuque douloureuse.

Mais le soleil allait lui brûler les yeux, déjà qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Des rougeurs avaient coloré ses bras et ses pieds, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, ou mal, cette nuit. Les dents serrées, il ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue chaude. Sa colère montait dans son corps, une envie mauvaise commençait à le prendre.

Il devait être tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Bientôt, l'air se ferait plus respirable et il serait, peut-être, libéré de ses chaînes. Il avait très soif, mais il n'avait pas crié. Il s'était montré patient, lui qui était de nature impulsive. S'il hurlait, ça montrerait qu'il souffrait et cette punition n'aurait pas été utile. Il ne devait pas lui donner ce plaisir, il ne voulait pas entendre ses remarques sarcastiques.

Un heure passa. Son énervement était à son point culminant. Son maître aurait déjà dû venir le chercher. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de laisser ce gamin durant des heures sous un soleil de plomb sans eau ? Apparemment non, car le soleil déclinait et il n'était toujours pas venu le chercher. Son envie étrange continuait de le tourmenter. Il s'excitait, sa colère montait en lui. Livré à un combat intérieur, une partie de lui-même lui disait de se calmer et d'attendre patiemment que son maître vienne le chercher, et l'autre partie lui ordonnait de briser ses chaînes et de s'en aller. Il lutta un moment pour se retenir d'essayer une fois de plus de se libérer.

C'était un gamin. Et les gamins font ce qui leur plait. Il serra les poings et se débattit. Du sang coulait de ses poignets, il retenait ses gémissements de douleur. Comme un beau diable, il essayait de briser ces chaînes. Il avait de la force, mais ce métal semblait plus fort que lui. Il ne réfléchissait plus, excité par la douleur qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne les sentait même plus lui brûler la peau rougie par le soleil. Ses paupières s'étaient rabattues, ses lèvres pincées, un filet de liquide rouge coulait. Une soudaine montée de fureur lui fit ouvrir ses yeux clos. Il regarda le soleil et une aura se forma autour de son corps. Ses yeux devinrent fous, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Et ses chaînes se brisèrent.

Se tenant à la roche, il se leva. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et il avait encore plus soif qu'avant. Mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Un idée malsaine qui le torturait depuis bien trop longtemps. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il n'avait jamais rien eu. Il n'allait rien gagner et rien à perdre. Avec des soupirs de douleur, il marcha, un long moment. Il arriva devant une maison. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait rentrer à l'intérieur. À l'intérieur…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, il porta sa main à ses yeux et soupira. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fais de cauchemar. Il se souvenait de ce jour. Et de la suite de ce rêve. C'était au coucher du soleil de cette chaude journée qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre. Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'il avait fais couler le sang, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier.

Il eut un sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui avec stupeur. Il était vivant. Il soupira à nouveau. Il se demanda comment Athéna avait été assez barje pour le ramener à la vie. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il entendit la poignet de la porte de la chambre s'abaisser et Shiryu entra. Il dit un sourire.

« Enfin réveillé, Masque de Mort.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Une petite journée.

- Je suis mort, logiquement, non ?

- Mais tu es vivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi Athéna m'a fais revivre ?

- Ce n'est pas elle.

- Qui alors ?

- On ne sait pas.

- Explique. »

Shiryu s'assit sur le bord du lit. Masque de Mort bougea ses jambes pour qu'il ait un peu plus de place. Bizarrement, il se sentait serein. Le Dragon le trouvait bien trop calme. Devant lui, il n'avait plus le sarcastique chevalier du Cancer, mais plutôt un homme las et tout ce qu'il a de plus normal. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

Calmement, Shiryu lui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée. Il parut surpris, mais après tout, un mort de retour sur le monde des vivants, c'était quand même plus stupéfiant que retrouver des hommes sous de la neige. Le Dragon lui parla aussi de cette histoire de mot, dans un rêve. Masque de Mort, pensant que se rendre un peu utile ne ferait de mal à personne, réfléchit à son rêve. Le soucis, c'est qu'aucun mot ne lui venait en tête. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose, un endroit, un objet… Il se souvint de la fin de son songe.

« Si je te dis « intérieur », ça te va ?

- Dans ce cas, ça pourrait se rapporter à Saga ou Dohko.

- Ils ont été retrouvés où ?

- Dans un étrange tunnel.

- Quel monde de barjos.

- Tu exagères.

- Nan, je crois pas. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, de faire ressusciter des gens sous la neige ? Au Sanctuaire, ça aurait été plus logique.

- Tout n'est pas logique.

- Rien que me ramener parmi les vivants n'est pas normal.

- Tout le monde a droit à sa chance.

- Dis plutôt qu'on a besoin de têtes à sacrifier. »

Shiryu fut soufflé par cette réplique. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais c'était irrespectueux de faire revivre des morts pour les faire mourir ensuite. Quoique… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait croire à une nouvelle chance. Mais le Cancer était à homme qui n'avait rien perdu et ni rien gagné. Il vivait la vie comme elle venait. Il avait tué. Il avait joui de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

**OoO**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder partout comme ça ? »

Saga, surpris, se retourna vers Masque de Mort. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Cancer était plutôt comique, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, vêtu d'un pantalon épais également et chaussé de chaussures plutôt dures. Un air las sur le visage, on voyait bien que s'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu sur cette île gelée.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Marrant avec ce gros manteau.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. J'ai froid et je veux pas être malade. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Comme toi.

- Je reformules : Pourquoi tu regardes partout comme si tu cherchais quelque chose.

- « Rouge ».

- Comment ?

- Dans mon rêve, il y avait du sang. Et le sang, c'est rouge.

- Je sais, merci. »

Le Cancer s'approcha de Saga. Le grec cherchait quelque chose du regard, quelque chose de pourpre. Chaque nuit, il avait fais ce rêve. Ce rêve où le sang lui embrouillait la vue. C'était un message, il est était sûr. Il devait trouver quelqu'un comme les autres. Masque de Mort avait déjà retrouvé le sien, c'était soi lui-même, soit Dohko.

L'italien étudiait le visage clair de Saga qui semblait dans ses pensées, cherchant un point dans cette immensité blanche. Une couleur, ce n'était pourtant pas dur à trouver. Il fallait croire que si. Peut-être se trompait-il. Il préférait croire le contraire. DeathMask sourit.

« Tu espères le trouver.

- Hm ?

- Lui. Tu espères le trouver. »

Saga semblait calme, mais son cœur battait vite.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh si, tu le sais. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de le revoir. »

Le Gémeau tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'armes. Au contraire ce qu'il aurait pu penser, le Cancer ne semblait pas se moquer de lui, il était plutôt amusé. Mais sans plus. Où était passé le tueur en série ? Peut-être enfuie là, au fond de son cœur. La tranquillité semblait l'avoir atteint, lui aussi. Plus de remords, il avait accepté son passé et tiré un trait dessus, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saga qui était toujours rongé par les regrets, malgré les douces paroles de Saori qui ne lui en voulait, apparemment, pas.

Ses lèvres restèrent closes, il ne pouvait nier, mais avouer la vérité était impossible. Son cœur était serré, ses dents aussi. Masque de Mort soupira.

« Allez, on y va. Retrouvons-le. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres bleutées de Saga.

**OoO**

« La nuit va bientôt tomber. On rentre ? »

Dohko regarda son compagnon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La balance sourit et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Sion revint sur Terre et tourna la tête vers la Balance.

« On rentre ?

- On ne peut pas rester un peu ?

- Je suis gelé.

- Alors rentre.

- Pas sans toi. »

Sion soupira avec un sourire. La température avait encore baissée, la nuit approchait. Sion était gelé aussi, mais il désirait rester ici encore un peu. Des souvenirs renaissaient en lui, des souvenirs lointains mais toujours intact. Il avait une agréable impression de « déjà vu ». Il pouvait encore entendre des rires enfantins, des cris de colère, le visage exaspéré de Dohko et celui tantôt furieux, tantôt rieur… d'elle… Lui et Dohko ne s'étaient pas échangés beaucoup de mots. La Balance aussi, revivait ces moments auxquels les apprentis n'ont, d'habitude, pas le droit.

Ils marchèrent un moment, jusqu'à arriver à un coin sombre de l'île. Ils ne parlaient pas, réfléchissant dans leur coin. Sion lançait de temps à autre des regards vers son ami qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Une envie le prit, une envie autrefois presque enfantine. Mais soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Tous deux ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils venaient de sentir, sous leurs pieds, quelque chose de mou. Et de dur, aussi. Ils baissèrent les yeux et retirèrent leur pied. Ils se baissèrent, balayèrent la neige, et un visage connu leur apparu.

« Mû… »

**OoO**

La pièce était sombre. On n'aurait su dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Une lit était placé contre un mur, une petite commode posée dans un coin. La chambre était plutôt grande, elle le paraissait encore plus avec ce manque de mobilier. Les genoux repliés, enserrés par des bras fins, l'enfant demeurait recroquevillé contre le mur. De ses yeux bleus, il fixait la flamme de sa bougie, seule source de lumière qui éclairait pauvrement la chambre. Il ne pensait à rien. Il était juste triste.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, il le savait. Pourtant, c'était comme si elle l'était. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aurait voulu, pourtant. Il aurait aimé s'échapper de cet endroit horrible, de cette chambre noire dans laquelle il lui semblait avoir toujours vécu. Il baissa les yeux et jeta un regard vague aux murs gris de la pièce.

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence. L'enfant sursauta. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte. Il entendit des cris de souffrance, de peur, de rage. Il entendit des bruits de coups, aussi. Des coups de ceinture, un corps qui rencontre le mur. L'enfant serait un peu plus ses genoux, reportant son attention sur la bougie. Il n'avait jamais été frappé. En fait, on faisait très peu attention à lui. Mais il n'aimait pas entendre ce genre de bruit.

Les cris cessèrent, ils laissèrent place à des gémissement plaintifs et de douleur. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. L'enfant soupira. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers son lit, sa bougie dans la main. Il s'assit sur la couverture rêche et continua à regarder la flamme. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

Un sursaut de terreur le fit reculer sur son lit. Tremblant comme une feuille, il scruta le mur, au fond de sa chambre. Une forme sombre, telle une ombre, s'en détachait légèrement. Très légèrement. Mais suffisamment pour voir qu'une personne était là. L'enfant voulut crier, mais il avait trop peur pour cela.

La forme sembla s'avancer un peu. Ses yeux fixés sur elle, il remarqua un œil d'une étrange couleur dorée. La personne resta à une certaine distance de l'enfant, comme si elle craignait la lumière de sa bougie. L'œil se posa sur lui, puis se détourna vers la porte. À pas lents, une longue robe sombre traînant derrière elle, la personne se dirigea vers la porte. L'enfant ressentit un besoin indéfinissable de suivre cet inconnu.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa bougie et suivit l'autre. Il faillit crier de peur quand il vit la forme passer à travers la porte. Tremblant, il l'ouvrit, et distingua à peine la personne devant lui. Le couloir était dans le noir complet, aucune torche de l'éclairait. L'enfant ne voyait rien du tout. Rien, à part cette forme qui, étrangement, semblait plus sombre encore que les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent, sans rencontrer personne. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, l'enfant se retrouva devant une porte. Une grande porte en bois. L'inconnu se retourna vers lui. Il vit son œil doré, qui disparut, comme toute sa personne. Il ouvrit la porte. Il sortit du tunnel.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière du matin était trop vive, il soupira. Le temps de se réveiller complètement, il se remémora son rêve qui disparaissait peu à peu avec les limbes du sommeil. Il s'était toujours demandé si c'était réellement un rêve. Cette personne qu'il avait vu, il avait toujours cru que c'était un spectre qui était venu le chercher. Peut-être pour l'emmener vers la mort. Mais c'est vers la vie qu'il l'a conduit. Cette présence l'a sorti de ce monde souterrain où il était né et d'où il ne connaissait pratiquement rien.

Il avait un léger souvenir d'un mère qui l'avait sans doute allaité. Ses repas étaient apportés par d'autres femmes, jamais les mêmes, ou il ne les reconnaissait pas. À cet âge, avec une telle obscurité ambiante, on ne fait pas attention aux visages sombres ou voilés des gens qui viennent de temps à autre. Il avait appris à marcher seul, se tenant à son lit ou au mur. Il ne savait pas parler, juste prononcer des sons sans particularité. Il n'avait même pas de nom. C'était l'homme qu'il avait trouvé dehors qui lui en avait donné un. Un homme qu'il avait énormément aimé et qui lui avait tout apporté.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et chercha instinctivement quelqu'un du regard. Il sourit en voyant un enfant dormir près de lui. Un moment, il détailla ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne pouvait s'en lasser, il était la preuve qu'il était en vie. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne se posa aucune question, les réponses pouvaient attendre un peu. Il leva la main vers l'enfant et la posa dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa. Le gamin réagit inconsciemment, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'amusa et continua à tripoter la chevelure rousse de l'enfant. C'était une façon douce de le réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Un homme, qu'il avait connu bien plus âgé, était à l'entrée et lui adressait un sourire tendre. Sion s'avança vers le lit et s'assit au bord. Son apprenti allait bien. Il était heureux.

**OoO**

« Saga !! »

Le grec cessa de marcher et se retourna vivement, surpris. Il vit avec autant de surprise Seiya courir vers lui, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il fut paralysé et regarda sans réagir le japonais arriver vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient encore pas vu depuis son retour, le froid ne réussissait vraiment pas à Seiya et il avait été obligé de rester au Sanctuaire avec interdiction de sortir de son lit. Saga, ne sachant que dire au sauveur du monde, fit un sourire gêné.

« Je suis content de te revoir, dit Seiya. La dernière fois, c'était pas terrible.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'aurais préféré qu'on se revoient dans d'autres circonstances.

- Bah, oublions le passé, et tournons-nous vers l'avenir ! »

Seiya lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il savait que le Saga qu'il avait vu avant sa mort et sous forme de spectre n'était pas le chevalier des Gémeaux tant respecté. Il l'avait enfin devant lui, et plus une seconde personnalité ou un être mort. Cela le rendait heureux.

Depuis ces retours, il avait l'impression que la vie reprenait vraiment son rythme, avec les personnes qu'elle se devait d'emmener. Il tendit sa main au Gémeau qui la regarda un instant sans oser la prendre. Il se souvenait d'Aphrodite qui avait pris de force la sienne pour la serrer, de Shura qui s'était montré plus patient, puis les autres qui lui avaient pardonnés sans trop de problèmes. Oh, il y avait toujours une rancune, mais après tout, à quoi bon l'entretenir ? Le mieux était d'oublier un peu le passé. Et de vivre le temps qui lui restait. Il avança donc sa main et serra cette de Pégase avec chaleur.

En parlant de tout et de rien, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans l'île gelée de DeathQueen. Saga, non sans avoir éprouvé une longue hésitation, avait parlé de son rêve à Pégase qui l'aidait à chercher quelque chose de rouge. L'objectif du grec était maintenant de retrouver son frère et Aioros, principalement. Il savait Mû bien au chaud en Grèce, ça lui suffisait pour lui redonner courage. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore vu, le jeune homme était encore faible.

Il n'avait pas hâte de le voir. Il avait même peur. Il aurait souhaité que Mû soit le dernier à être retrouvé, alors que paradoxalement, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il reste enfuie sous la neige comme le Sagittaire et les autres en ce moment. À l'appel, il ne manquait qu'Aioros, son frère, Milo et Aldébaran. Et Kanon, bien sûr. Mais le grec avait la sensation qu'il ne retrouverait pas son jumeau sur cette île. Il avait peur. Peut-être était-il mort. Il espérait de tout cœur le contraire.

« Saga, tu connais cette île ?

- Très peu. Je n'y suis allé que très rarement.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Visiter seulement. J'avais… oui, j'avais le besoin de voir un peu comment étaient certains endroits méconnus du monde mais célèbres au Sanctuaire. »

Il avait insisté sur le « je ». L'autre n'avait pas de nom, puisqu'il était lui-même.

« Mouais… Mais tu ne vois rien de rouge, ou avec du sang, quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, rien du tout. C'est ça qui m'ennuie. Je… »

Boum !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	13. Liaison cachée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Re bijour à tous ! L'auteur est un génie ! Applaudissements s'il vous plait !!

**Lys :** ...

Et oui, je viens de finir BIIIIIP de chapitre 41, j'en suis venue à bout !! I am the best :p C'est pourquoi je poste un nouveau chapitre, avec un lemon en prime !

**Lys :** ...

Ouh là... Lys doit être malade, elle dit rien...

**Lys :** ...

Lys, youhou ! T'es mourru ??

**Lys :** OUI !!

OO Ah, zut, mauvaise question. J'ai tellement de tact... Heu... Tu me boudes ?

**Lys :** OUI !!

Désolée, j'étais obligée !! J'ai pas été très gentille, je sais... T.T Sorry !

**Lys :** J'EN VEUX PAS DE TES EXCUSES ! TE CAUSE PLUS ! (va bouder dans son coin).

Merdouille, elle me boude T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Liaison cachée

« Saga, je te hais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es claustrophobe ?

- Je déteste les trous !

- Les trous ou les tunnels ?

- Les deux !! Sors-moi d'ici !!

- Appelle les autres, ils nous aiderons.

- Ils vont se moquer de moi ! Ça fait deux fois que je tombe dans un trou !

- Trou ou tunnel ?

- Saga !!

- Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Saga, à genoux par terre, était en train de creusé. Il rentra sa main dans le petit trou qu'il avait fais et en ressortit une autre main plus pâle que la sienne.

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- On appelle ça un corps ! C'est qui ?

- Il n'y a pas écris son nom sur sa main. »

Seiya ronchonna sous le sourire du Gémeau qui s'appliqua à retirer la neige du corps du jeune homme enterré sous la neige. Il vit avec surprise le visage semblant endormi d'Aioros. Son cœur manqua un battement, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux piquer.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, Seiya parut stupéfait. Un sourire tendre passa sur ses lèvres quand il vit le Gémeau éclater en sanglot. Aioros semblait faire bien plus que quatorze. Il avait sans doute été ressuscité avec le corps qu'il aurait dû avoir lors de ses vingt-sept ans.

De nouveau, une lueur de tristesse passa sans ses prunelles sombres. June ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Écoute, Shun…

- June, c'est à toi de m'écouter.

- Parce que rester ton amie est si difficile ? Tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi, Shun.

- Pas comme je l'aimerais.

- Shun, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer? Ça fait si longtemps que je t'aime, si tu savais… Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est moi qui devrait être triste ! »

Cela aurait été plus simple si je t'avais aimé, se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il ne savait pas quoi dire à son amie d'enfance. Il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, quoique soit elle le rejetterait, soit elle s'accrochait un peu plus.

Dans les deux cas, ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'est pourquoi il s'abstint et préféra s'en aller. Il savait qu'il la blessait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Shun se demanda ce qui avait pu l'attirer à lui. Elle ne voyait sans doute pas le côté sombre de sa personnalité, côté de son âme qu'Hadès avait pris soin de s'occuper.

« Shun !! »

Andromède sentit une main lui prendre le bras et le retourner. Deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Soudain, une horrible sensation de dégoût le prit, sa main partie. Quand il réalisa son geste, il était trop tard : June le regardait avec effarement, se tenant la joue. Il l'avait giflée. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant Shun là, stupéfait, incapable de bouger.

Andromède n'en revenait pas de son geste. Pourquoi l'avoir giflée ? C'était ce dégoût qui l'avait soudain pris, ce dégoût qui n'était pas le sien. Mais plutôt comme si l'autre était toujours là, dans son corps, dictant ses gestes, le sommant de frapper cette impertinente qui avait osé l'embrasser.

Il eut honte et éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux. Il avait l'impression de le revoir, cet homme sombre à la voix rauque, qui lui dictait ses gestes, qui prenait possession de son corps. Il était terrorisé. Et s'il revenait ? Et s'il reprenait le corps de Shun, sa réincarnation ?

« Shun ? »

L'adolescent sursauta. En tournant la tête, il vit le visage inquiet de Hyoga. Celui-ci avait vu avec stupeur son demi-frère baffer la blonde qui était censée être une de ses amies d'enfance. Andromède regarda le doux visage du Cygne et se jeta dans ses bras. Il s'attendit un instant à être rejeté, mais les bras de Hyoga se refermèrent autour de son corps. Il pleura un moment, évacuant sa peur grandissante au retour du Seigneur des Enfers.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, déjà. Derrière la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la lune ronde et blanche au milieu des ténèbres du ciel d'encre. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, les flammes de la cheminée seules apportait de la lumière. La nuit avait apporté sa fraîcheur, et l'enfant avait froid, malgré la couverture qui entourait son corps frêle. Il grelottait, et seul dans la pièce, il n'était pas très rassuré.

La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme rentra et lui sourit. Il sourit à son tour. Elle s'assit près de lui, le petit se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son front, il détailla son visage d'ange. Il adorait la regarder. Elle était tellement belle. Sa maman était la plus belle femme du monde.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre.

- Vais guérir ?

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Un peu de patiente. Tu as froid ?

- Un peu.

- Viens faire câlin. »

Elle le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux. Contre la poitrine de sa mère, il mit son pouce dans sa bouche, le regard dans le vague. La jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux. Elle se mit à chanter, voulant le bercer. L'enfant commençait à s'endormir, il avait fermé les yeux. Mais soudain, on frappa à la porte.

La mère cessa son chant, et écouta. Les coups se répétèrent. L'enfant rouvrit les yeux. Une voix s'éleva derrière la porte. C'était une langue bizarre, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Mais la mère comprit de suite. Elle se leva, son bébé dans les bras, et courut dans la chambre. Elle le posa par terre. Des hommes frappaient à la porte avec violence. Ils essayaient de l'ouvrir. L'enfant était tout à fait réveillé. Il était terrorisé, sa mère aussi.

« Vas sous ton lit. Et tu ne bouges pas, tu entends ! »

- Oui, Maman…

- Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Elle embrassa son enfant qui se glissa sous son lit. Sa mère sortit de la chambre, en ferma la porte. Celle de l'entrée fut forcée, il l'entendit entrer. Des voix, des cris. Il voulut sortir de sous son lit, mais c'était là qu'il était en sécurité. Maman lui avait dis de ne pas sortir. Maman allait bien. Oui, elle allait bien. Un hurlement atroce déchira son cœur, le sortit quelques secondes de sa terreur et, soudain, de son sommeil.

Il fronça les sourcils et referma les yeux, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Si la première fois il s'était réveillé en sueur, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas, il était presque habitué à ce rêve du passé qu'il avait l'impression de voir chaque fois plus nettement que la veille. Tous les matins, il se réveillait avec ces images en tête. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul, les autres faisaient le même rêve depuis leur retour. Seul celui de Shaka avait quelque peu changé, Aphrodite n'apparaissait plus. Quelqu'un d'autre avait remplacé le suédois, mais le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à décrire la personne qu'il voyait.

Camus jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil et jugea qu'il était assez tard pour ne plus rester au lit. Il se leva donc et fit sa toilette avant d'aller au treizième temple pour manger un peu, histoire de ne pas avoir faim avant le déjeuner. C'était Shunrei qui cuisinait ce jour-là, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement la nourriture chinoise. Shura non plus n'était pas fan, il le retrouva d'ailleurs en train de manger avec Sion et Dohko.

Quand le français fut devant eux, il leur serra la main en guise de « bonjour » et but la tasse de café que lui avait servie la Balance. Celui-ci étudiait le visage clair du Verseau qui semblait plutôt en forme. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même, il avait toujours autant de mal à voir chaque matin ce rêve qu'il s'était déjà trop remémoré en étant enfant. Sion le cachait, mais il n'était guère mieux? Dohko n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander ce dont il rêvait, il l'imaginait bien.

Kiki et Shaka arrivèrent à leur tour, suivis de Seika, Seiya et Shun. Ils s'assirent autour de la grande table, les discutions reprirent de plus belle. Ikki et Hyoga ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, Aphrodite, Saga, Masque de Mort et Shiryu mirent un peu plus de temps. Saori arriva la dernière, elle semblait fatiguée, sûrement un travail important. Le français but son thé sombrement, mangea peu.

Saori était presque écœurée de la bonne humeur de ses chevaliers alors qu'elle était loin d'être heureuse. Elle ne regardait pas dans la direction de Seiya, le voir avec un sourire sur les lèvres la ferrait sortir de la pièce. Et quand à Kiki, il était à éviter si elle tenait à son sang-froid. L'enfant était plus excité qu'une puce, voulant à tout prix revoir son maître qui dormait encore dans son lit.

Mais c'était sans compter Shaka qui le maintenait sur sa chaise chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en aller. Sur la demande de Sion, il allait obliger l'enfant à faire un tour sur l'île avec lui pour laisser Mû se reposer encore un peu sans être envahi pas le gamin. Quand il irait mieux, Sion laisserait Kiki épuiser le Bélier à sa guise. Mais pas avant. Saori gardait donc le nez dans son thé qui manquait de sucre.

La porte se rouvrit. Mû et Shunrei entrèrent. Saori eut envie de partir quand elle vit l'avalanche de sourires et les « bonjour, comment tu te sens ? » fuser dans la pièce. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, elle devrait être contente du retour du Bélier plutôt que de souhaitze qu'il soit resté sous la neige. Le jeune voulut s'asseoir près de son maître mais préféra se mettre près de Kiki qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Shaka lui avait glissé un « merci », il n'arrivait plus à le maintenir à sa place.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, tout le monde se leva. Ils sortirent de la pièces, certains pour aller se mettre en tenue de combat et affronter le froid, d'autres un peu malades se promener ou autre. Saori aussi s'en alla. Elle aimait bien Dohko, mais Sion lui plaisait un peu moins. En fait, elle le trouvait plutôt renfermé, la Balance lui avait dis que c'était ses nuits qu'il avait du mal à digérer.

La féesse ne lui en gardait donc pas rancune, mais vu son humeur à elle, elle préférait ne pas supporter Sion, qui malheureusement semblait plutôt bien, sans doute à cause de la venue de son ancien apprenti. Apprenti qu'elle se retenait de regarder, sinon elle le dévisagerait tellement qu'il en serait gêné. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Il ne resta plus que Dohko et Sion. L'asiatique se leva et laissa les deux béliers seuls. Sion se leva à son tour et s'assit près de son ancien disciple.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Non, ça va. Je me sens léger, c'est étrange.

- Notre cosmos est à un niveau très bas. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, dans l'ensemble. C'est le réveil qui me laisse des sueurs froides.

- Les miennes sont plus chaudes.

- De quoi rêvez-vous ?

- Un passage de ma vie où je suis malade. Mauvais souvenir.

- Vous connaissez le mien.

- Le « tunnel » dont tu sors fais référence à Dohko ou Saga.

- Saga a l'air d'aller bien. J'aurais pensé le voir dépressif.

- On fait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Ma vie a été bien longue et il y a mis fin. Je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre parce que je l'ai sous-estimé. Je ne pensais pas que son but était de me tuer.

- Et s'il ne l'avait pas fais, si Aioros vous avait succédé, qu'auriez-vous fais ? »

Un ange passa.

« Pardon ?

- Excusez-moi, c'est bête.

- Non… Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi… »

Mais je me doute de ce que j'aurais fais, rajouta-t-il en lui-même. Sa vie n'aurait plus de but, puisque Aioros aurait pris sa suite. Il n'aurait pu servir le Sanctuaire et il aurait eu honte de retourner voir Dohko qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire la morale pour ce qu'il aurait osé faire.

« Enfin bref. Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Soit passer un peu de temps avec ceux qui sont restés, ou vous tenir compagnie. Je ne me sens pas encore d'attaque pour aller sur l'île. Peut-être demain.

- Repose-toi tout le temps que tu voudras. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller là-bas si c'est pour tomber malade.

- Les autres y vont, je dois y aller moi aussi.

- Mais il n'y en a pas un qui ne soit pas tombé malade. Ah si, Saga et Camus n'ont encore rien eu.

- Vous y êtes allés souvent ?

- Très peu. Mais suffisamment pour te retrouver. »

Ils se sourirent. Sion avança sa main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux mauves de Mû qui ferma les yeux. Ça lui rappelait quand son maître était encore vivant et qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Sion, sans l'avouer bien sûr, adorait toucher les cheveux. À force d'avoir une tête blonde sur les genoux lui réclamant des attentions, il avait fini par aimer caresser les longues chevelures. Il aimait les cheveux blonds. Surtout ceux très clairs et brillants au soleil. Et longs. Très longs. Lâchés négligemment dans le dos.

**OoO**

Saga sortit de la chambre. Il avait veillé un moment Aioros qui semblait encore dormir, trop fatigué pour sortir du monde vague et sombre des songes. Il espérait qu'Aioros se réveille le plus vite possible. Le voir vivant était important pour lui, il était responsable de sa mort. Peut-être que son vieil ami le rejetterait comme il le méritait, mais Saga devait le voir vivant. Juste pour être rassuré.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la sortie de la bâtisse. Il vit que la nuit tombait. Mais il n'avait pas faim, ces « retrouvailles » lui avaient en quelque sorte coupé l'appétit. De plus, s'il voulait manger, il était obligé de monter jusqu'au dernier temple, ce dont il n'avait guère envie. Au déjeuner, il avait mangé seul avec Seiya, ils veillaient sur le Sagittaire. Là, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas monter.

Il décida pourtant d'aller se promener vers la plage. Il ne tarda pas à arriver vers un coin rocheux, dans la falaise, sur la plage. Il s'appuya conte le renfoncement de roc et regarda d'un œil vague le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Des souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit. Des souvenirs doux qui lui serraient le cœur.

« Saga ? »

Le Gémeau détourna lentement son regard de la mer. Sa voix qui prononçait son prénom semblait telle un rêve. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il admira durant quelques minutes le visage angélique du chevalier du Bélier, qui lui détailla celui plus masculin du grec.

Saga aurait presque pleuré en le voyant, cela faisait si longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était de la colère qui lui était destiné pour avoir tué Shaka. Saga savait qu'à ce moment-là, il l'avait perdu. Comme son frère disparu.

Quant à Mû, ce n'était guère mieux. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il aurait rougi, tant il était heureux de revoir ce beau visage. Il souvenait lui aussi de leur dernière rencontre. Cette fois-là lui avait brisé le cœur, dont les morceaux avaient retrouvés leur place avec la vérité. Il avait douté du Gémeau, son remord avait été grand. Et maintenant, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Saga, avec regret, détacha son regard des yeux bleus de Mû pour le reporter vers les traces de soleil qui persistaient encore. S'il continuait à le regarder, il allait faire une bêtise. Il s'était suffisamment enfoncé, il devait remonter et ne plus redescendre.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Pas trop fatigué ?

- Je suis d'attaque pour aller sur cette fameuse île. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée recouverte de neige.

- Pourquoi y es-tu allé ? Tu cherchais vraiment la porte des Enfers ?

- Oui. Si je l'ai cherchée, c'était simplement par fierté personnelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Une vieille histoire avec mon maître. Il a perdu un être cher il y a longtemps, j'ai pensé étant gamin qu'en trouvant une porte menant aux Enfers, il pourrait chercher cette personne. Mais il est mort avant.

- Tu n'avais pas la conscience tranquille. Je comprends.

- J'aurais aimé lui faire plaisir. »

Mû se tourna vers la mer. Il s'approcha du grec, se laissa aller contre la paroi rocheuse et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cela avait été rare. Très rare. Mais ils avaient déjà vécus ces moments de solitude, rien que tous les deux, face à la mer qui reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil.

Saga n'osait plus respirer. Il avait envie de repousser le Bélier, mais il avait peur d'être trop violent, comme s'il était drogue qu'il ne devait pas prendre. Oui, Mû était une drogue. Une drogue à laquelle il avait trop touché.

« Je t'aime. »

La lèvre pincée, Saga ferma les yeux. Sa réponse ne vint pas, il se retint de la donner. Mû sentait sa tension et ne fut pas étonné que le Gémeau ne lui réponde pas. Il avait évité son regard durant le petit-déjeuner, Saga voulait en finir. Mais Mû ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas question de le laisser tomber maintenant qu'il était libre. Libre de cette autre personnalité qui terrorisait l'ancien Grand Pope. Le tibétain leva sa tête de l'épaule de son compagnon et se planta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi, non.

- Tu ne sais pas me mentir.

- Mû, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

- De quoi tu as peur ? J'aurais pu te tuer il y a longtemps, de mes mains ou en te dénonçant. Je ne l'ai pas fais parce que tu risquais de mourir, toi avec l'autre.

- Personne ne t'aurait cru.

- Au bout d'un moment, j'aurais insinué le doute. Et tu le sais.

- C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire. Des vies aurait été sauvées.

- Mais toi, tu serais mort, et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Passer du temps avec toi était ma raison de vivre. »

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Saga n'arrivait pas à détourner la tête. Il vit bien le visage du Bélier se rapprocher lentement du sien. Il baissa un peu la tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les mains de Mû se posèrent sur les épaules du Gémeau, celles de celui-ci allèrent sur ses hanches. Un petit baiser. Un baiser chaste. Juste de quoi leur dire que ce n'était pas fini, que leurs sentiments étaient intacts, que leur amour était toujours réciproque. Le baiser cessa, leurs yeux se rouvrirent, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

« On devrait nous arrêter là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es jeune, pure, et tu mérites mieux.

- Je ne mérite ni mieux ni pire. C'est toi que j'aime. Et l'âge, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche.

- Pas moi.

- Tu as l'impression d'être pédophile ?

- Idiot ! »

Saga enserra la taille de Mû de ses bras et le colla à lui, parcourant ses côtes de ses doigts. Chatouilleux, le Bélier poussa un rire clair. Le Gémeau sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il commençait à céder. Doucement, mais sûrement. Mû en avait conscience. Bientôt, les doutes seront effacés.

« Comment réagira Sion ? »

Mû ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui, alors qu'il faisait partie du problème. Sion pouvait s'opposer à eux, car malgré l'assassinat dont il avait été victime, Mû avait pardonné à Saga. Cela remontait à des années.

Un jour, Mû avait essayé de comprendre le changement de comportement du Grand Pope. Il avait fait tomber son casque, et l'horreur de la vérité l'avait frappé. La seconde personnalité de Saga s'était jetée sur Mû pour l'étrangler. Mais le grec avait repris possession de son corps et, en larmes, il avait tout avoué au Bélier, non sans le supplier de ne rien dire.

D'un côté, Saga aurait voulu que Mû le dénonce et en finir avec tout ça, mais de l'autre, c'était l'autre personnalité qui possédait son corps, donc si Mû ne se tenait pas tranquille, l'autre essayerait par tous les moyens de le tuer, comme autrefois avec Aioros. Et les sentiments du Gémeau refusait cela. Ceux de Mû lui dictèrent de se taire et de venir de temps à autre le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble, partageant un amour sincère et caché. Malgré sa tristesse, Mû avait pardonné. Il était obligé, il aimait le Gémeau depuis longtemps.

« J'ai tué Sion.

- C'est l'autre qui l'a tué.

- C'est une excuse comme une autre et…

- Ce n'est pas une excuse mais la vérité. Sion n'a rien contre toi.

- On ne peut pas ne rien avoir contre celui qui t'a tué.

- J'en parlerai avec lui. Mais attends… »

Le Bélier releva la tête vers Saga qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Ça vaut dire que tu veux qu'on s'affiche ? Qu'on ne reste pas cachés ?

- Eh bien… »

Saga rougit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, mais c'était vrai que ses arguments menaient au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'afficher ensemble. Pourtant, il aimerait. Il aimerait montrer aux autres qu'il savait encore aimer, que quelqu'un l'acceptait malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, qu'il pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux. Car il avait conscience que Mû était heureux en sa présence, il se souvenait encore de sa répugnance à vouloir partir. S'il n'avait pas eu d'apprenti auquel il tenait, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de repartir chez lui, à Jamir.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, j'aimerais m'afficher avec toi. T'embrasser la joue, te tenir la taille, te prendre contre moi… Sans craindre le regard des autres, leurs réflexions… J'aimerais te protéger toute ma vie, ne jamais te faire du mal, te voir toujours me sourire… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, deux lèvres avaient pris possession de sa bouche. Ces lèvres se firent insistantes, Saga les caressa de ses lèvres et elles s'entrouvrirent, la laissa passer. Glissant entre ses dents, sa langue chercha sa jumelle qui lui avait manquée et la caressa sensuellement.

Le grec prit le Bélier contre lui, collant intimement leur corps, ne luttant plus contre ce sentiment qui l'avait fais vivre durant deux ans. Mû avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, abandonnant sa bouche à celle gourmande du grec. Alors que ses mains parcouraient son dos, se posaient sur sa nuque, sur ses joues humides, Mû entendait la voix grave de Saga.

« Mais j'ai peur qu'il revienne. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il veuille t'étrangler une nuit.

- Il n'a jamais réussi, tu as toujours réussi à le contrôler, au moins une nuit. Si tu sens qu'il revient, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

- Je n'hésiterai pas. »

Sa main glissa sur les fesses du Bélier, l'autre tenait sa nuque. Mû gémit. Ses bras quittèrent le cou du Gémeau pour caresser le torse musclé à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Saga bisa le baiser, suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, embrassa sa joue, prit entre ses dents le lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota. Mû sentit le souffle chaud du Gémeau, il frémissait entre ses bras puissants.

« Je t'aime. »

Juste un murmure, mais Mû l'avait entendu. Il n'était destiné qu'à lui, alors il était le seul qui devait à l'entendre. Le Bélier chercha les lèvres chaudes du grec. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Saga avait soulevé le chemise du plus jeune, parcourant la peau frissonnante de son dos, remontant jusqu'aux épaules. Il écoutait son amant gémir contre sa bouche. Alors que une voix dans sa tête lui demandait de partir d'ici, il se demanda comment il aurait pu vivre sans pouvoir tenir le corps du Bélier entre ses bras. Ils disparurent de la plage.

Ils réapparurent dans la chambre de Saga. Celui-ci plaqua le tibétain contre le mur, savourant encore quelques instants ses lèvres. Mû ouvrit sa chemise, il avait chaud et sentait l'excitation monter en eux. C'était nostalgique, cela lui rappelait ces fois où il venait en cachette au Sanctuaire pour voir celui qu'il aimait.

D'un geste rapide, il retira le vêtement, passa sa bras autour du cou de son aîné, palpant les épaules robustes, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure bleue. Il sentit des doigts s'affairer à retirer sa propre chemise, qui finit par glisser aussi à terre, révélant son torse clair. Saga laissa ses lèvres, déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, mordilla la peau douce, tout en caressant son torse, ses tétons qui pointaient. Mû prit le visage masculin entre ses mains et reprit possession de ces lèvres. Le grec le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, le désir devenant trop fort.

Nu, Mû ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il sentait les doigts de Saga, ses lèvres, les mèches de ses cheveux. Ils poussèrent un gémissement quand leurs sexes se touchèrent. Le tibétain attrapa son aîné par le cou et l'attira contre lui. Saga était plus grand, et écrasé sous son corps plus musclé que le sien, il se sentait bien, protégé.

Ses lèvres à nouveau emprisonnées laissaient échapper des gémissement de plaisir au contact de leurs membres. Lentement, le Gémeau descendit le long du corps du Bélier, parcourant son torse, son ventre plat de baisers, mordillant la peau çà et là, laissant des suçons rougis. Mû ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se refermer sur son sexe. Saga se délecta des gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait, gémissements que le Bélier poussait sans aucune retenue. Il se retenait aux draps, luttant pour ne pas poser ses mains sur la tête de son Gémeaux dont les doigts caressaient la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses, puis ses fesses.

Enfin, il s'attaqua à une zone sensible, qu'il commença à préparer. Si Mû se crispa au début, il se détendit vite. Il avait confiance en Saga et savait se détendre quand il le préparait à sa venue. L'ancien Grand Pope bougeait sensuellement ses doigts et laissa le membre du Bélier, le jugeant trop près de la jouissance. Il eut pour réponse un gémissement frustré qui le fit sourire. Il se pencha, déposa deux baisers sur les points qui ornaient le front du tibétain, puis s'enfonça lentement en Mû.

Les dents serrées, Mû se retenait d'exprimer la douleur qui lui déchirait l'anus. Le Gémeau sentait qu'il était crispé, son Bélier était étroit. Il arrêta de bouger, attendant patiemment que son cadet s'habitue à sa présence. Car si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne s'arrêterait pas et continuerait ses mouvements, mais blesser Mû était inutile et son plaisir à lui était tout aussi important que le sien.

Quand il sentit le passif se tortiller, il fit un premier mouvement lent qui arracha au Bélier un gémissement de pur plaisir. Saga continua alors ses mouvements, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite, encore plus vite. Des soupirs d'extase emplirent la chambre, leurs corps moites glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Saga entrait et sortait de Mû, poussait à chaque fois de plus en plus loin. Il s'approchait de la jouissance, de leur jouissance. Mû s'agrippait à lui, recevant le plaisir par vagues. Le grec écoutait les cris de plaisir, il n'entendait plus les siens. Soudain, ils explosèrent ensemble dans un cri rauque.

Le Gémeau se dégagea du corps moites de son amant et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il regarda un moment le visage rougi de Mû, ses yeux encore perdus par le plaisir intense qu'il venait de ressentir. Le tibétain se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il se blottit contre son aîné qui rabattit un drap sur leur corps nus, avant de glisser quelques mots d'amour à son oreille.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	14. Souvenir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Voici le chapitre 13 ! Je vais faire des heureux, n'est-ce pas, Aurelia :p

**Lys :** ...

T.T Elle me boude toujours... Lys, pardonne moi !

**Lys :** ...

Te plait !

**Lys :** -.-'

J'étais obligée !

**Lys :** Po vrai. Laisse-moi tranquille ! (repart bouder dans son coin).

Maieuuuh... T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Souvenir

Seiya marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, et il venait de rentrer avec Shun et Aphrodite de l'île. Pégase était retourné dans sa chambre pour se changer, il n'allait pas manger avec d'épais vêtements avaient la chaleur ambiante, quoique le treizième temple soit plutôt frais par rapport à l'extérieur, où la chaleur devait être caniculaire. Il n'avait pas hâte d'aller déjeuner.

Il était content pourtant, la majorité des chevaliers d'or étaient revenus, Kiki était aux anges. Mais sont soucis, c'était ce regard qu'il ne cessait de sentir sur lui. Shina était plutôt discrète, elle ne l'ennuyait guère, il songea qu'elle devait avoir abandonné. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa déesse qui ne lui adressait plus la parole mais qui le regardait tout le temps, ce qui le gênait.

« Seiya ! »

Shiryu marcha plus vite et arriva à la hauteur de son demi-frère qui lui sourit franchement. Il avait craint un instant que ce soit Saori, il était vraiment content d'être tomber sur le Dragon qu'il trouvait, personnellement, nettement plus attirant que la déesse. Ah, encore ces hormones qui agissaient.

« Alors, du nouveau ?

- Rien du tout.

- Tu y retournes cet après-midi ou tu restes au Sanctuaire.

- Il fait trop froid ! La température a encore chuté, j'y vais plus aujourd'hui. Mais Aphrodite y retourne avec Camus. Ils sont fous.

- Ils supportent bien le froid. Hm… Je ne veux pas être indiscret…

- Vas-y, pose ta question. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais cacher des choses.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Saori ?

- Oh, rien de grave. Elle est amoureuse de moi mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle te regarde tout le temps.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Un peu, oui. »

Seiya soupira de lassitude sans remarquer la gêne du Dragon qui lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Pégase durant les repas.

« Il va falloir que je lui parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle comprenne par elle-même. Shina a compris, elle. Enfin, je crois.

- Elle a compris. Elle m'en a parlé un jour, elle préfère laisser tomber.

- Tant mieux. J'aime bien Shina, j'avais pas envie du lui faire du mal.

- Elle est intelligente, mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles la voir quand même.

- Pour mettre les choses au clair. Si elle ne part pas cet après-midi, j'irai la voir. »

Seiya sourit à Shiryu, ils étaient devant la salle à manger. Ils ouvrirent les portes et rentrèrent dans la pièce. Dohko, Aphrodite, Masque de Mort, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et, malheureusement, Saori étaient déjà présents dans la pièce. Ils rentrèrent et s'assirent, Seiya sentit le regard de la japonaise sur lui et souhaita quand les autres les rejoignent vite.

Son souhait fut exaucé, Mû, Shaka et Kiki rentrèrent à leur tour pour déjeuner, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Saga, Shura, Shun, Seika et Shunrei. Il ne manquait plus que Sion, mais le repas commença quand même sans lui. Il avait repris, à contrecœur, son rôle de Grand Pope. Dohko s'était proposé pour le remplacer, mais le bélier préférait s'en occuper, l'asiatique n'avait pas trop insisté.

Cela avait d'ailleurs étonné les chevaliers, Sion était d'une sale humeur depuis qu'il avait repris son travail, c'est-à-dire la veille, et son meilleur ami n'insistait pas pour changer la situation. Saga se demandait sérieusement comment le Grand Pope réagirait quand il apprendrait sa relation avec son ancien apprenti. Ils étaient restés ensemble le matin, puis Saga était parti plus tôt que le Bélier afin qu'ils n'arrivent pas ensemble au petit-déjeuner. Il attendait que Mû parle à son maître.

Soudain, Sion entra dans la pièce. Il ne portait pas de robe noir, il disait que c'était plus facile de marcher sans. Il s'avança directement vers Saga qui eut des sueurs froides. Sion se pencha près de son oreille et, avec un sourire, lui chuchota quelque chose.

Un sourire de bonheur étira les lèvres du Gémeau et ils repartirent tous les deux précipitamment. Courant presque dans les couloirs, ils progressaient l'un derrière l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du Grand Pope, Sion ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Il lui désigna le téléphone de la main et ressortit en fermant la porte. Le grec se jeta presque sur le combiné qu'il porta à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- Frangin ? C'est Kanon ! »

Saga sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes de bonheur affluer à ses yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendue cette voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

« Heu… Saga, t'es toujours là ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu pleures ? T'es pas content de m'entendre ? Tu me fais de la peine…

- Mais bien sûr que je suis heureux, idiot ! Mais ça fait si longtemps…

- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Où es-tu ?

- L'homme t'a pas raconté ?

- Non, il m'a juste dis que tu étais au téléphone.

- Alors attends, je vais tout te raconter.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Avec un sourire, Saga s'assit au bureau.

« Alors un jour, je me réveille. Il faisait froid mais j'avais envie de dormir. Je me dis, « mais qu'est-ce que m'est arrivé ? » Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis parti dans une autre dimension en voulant tuer Rhadamanthe.

- Ça a dû bien te réveiller.

- Tu m'étonnes. Alors j'ouvre les yeux, c'est tout blanc. C'est bien, je suis au paradis. Ah non, il y a un corps contre moi. Je tourne la tête. Devine qui je vois.

- Rhadamanthe.

- C'est ça. Il se réveille à son tour, on s'assoit et on regarde autour de nous. De la neige. De la neige. Rien que de la neige. Ça rassure. On était gelé et il y avait de la neige.

- Très rassurant.

- On décide de se lever pour trouver quelqu'un. La neige, c'est très froid. On marche, on marche, et on trouve quelques personnes qui parlent pas un mot grec. Un homme, par miracle, parlait anglais, et Rhadamanthe est anglais. Enfin, écossais, mais je vois pas la différence.

- L'écosse est plus au Nord.

- Et alors ? Il parle anglais, c'est pareil !

- Kanon…

- La géographie et moi, ça fait deux. Bref, Rhadamanthe parle avec cet homme, qui est en fait un espèce de chercheur, et il voyage avec des Inuits.

- Inuits ? Mais où êtes-vous ?

- Au Groenland.

- Au… »

Saga en eut le souffle coupé.

« Au Groenland. C'est plutôt étonnant.

- Mais quelle idée d'être allé aussi loin !

- C'est pas la distance qui me dérange, c'est plutôt la température ambiante ! Il fait un froid de canard, on était complètement gelé ! Enfin, surtout moi, Rhadamanthe le supportait plutôt bien.

- Mais tu appelles d'où ?

- Laisse-moi finir. On est donc resté avec eux un moment, puis le professeur nous a ramené avec lui à New York. Tu savais qu'il fait très chaud, à New York ? Je suis au paradis…

- Donc tu me téléphones de New York.

- Oui, de Manhattan. On a fait des recherches monstres pour joindre la Fondation Kido et tomber sur quelqu'un de potable. Apparemment, ce serait un majordome, Tatsumi, je crois, qui nous a donné un numéro pour atteindre le Sanctuaire.

- « On » ? Le professeur vous a aidé ?

- Non, Rhadamanthe et moi, on s'est débrouillé.

- Ami avec ton ennemi ?

- Quand tu as froid et que tu as quelqu'un qui veut bien te réchauffer, tu ne peux plus le détester !

- Mon frère, serais-tu tombé amoureux ?

- Moi ? Jamais… Tu pourras aménager des chambres pour nous deux ?

- Pour toi tout seul ou pour vous deux ?

- Saga !!

- Je t'embête ! Je vais vous faire ça.

- Merci.

- Quand rentrez-vous ?

- Le plus tôt possible. D'après l'homme de tout à l'heure…

- Sion.

- Inconnu au bataillon. On devrait prendre l'avion de cet après-midi. On va rentrer dans la nuit.

- Je serai prêt pour t'accueillir.

- Tu peux dormir ! On fera tellement de bruit que tu te réveilleras sursaut !

- D'accord. »

Saga rit. Un sentiment de nostalgie le prit. Il voyait déjà son frère rentrer chez eux bruyamment, histoire de réveiller son jumeau qui dormait. Il soupira.

« Rentre vite.

- C'est à l'avion qu'il faut dire ça. T'inquiète pas, je vais tellement t'ennuyer que tu me demanderas de retourner au Groenland !

- Jamais je ne te dirai ça. Tu m'as trop manqué.

- Toi aussi, petit frère. Bientôt, on sera de nouveau ensemble.

- Comme avant.

- Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi. »

Simultanément, ils raccrochèrent le combiné. Saga le regarda un moment, l'émotion l'envahit et il éclata en sanglots. À l'autre bout du monde, son jumeau se retenait, lui, de pleurer. Il était heureux, son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne voulait pas céder aux larmes. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il le ferait quand il le tiendrait dans ses bras.

Kanon sentit un souffle dans son cou et une présence juste derrière lui. Avec un léger soupire, il se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Il sourit. Saga n'était pas son jumeau pour rien. Il avait de suite deviné sa relation avec Rhadamanthe.

**OoO**

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui. Ses pas craquait la neige, c'était le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne regardait rien de précis, tout à ses pensées, se songeant pas au froid qui entourait son corps pourtant chaudement habillé. Un vent léger soufflait, il le sentait s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux courts.

Masque de Mort s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et rien à part les arbres qui ne gâchaient pas la blancheur de la neige, dont les flocons se laissaient emporter par cette brise qui n'arrangeait rien à la température trop basse pour être supportable.

Pourtant, il était là, seul, les pieds enfoncés dans cet épais manteau blanc. Il aurait pu rester au Sanctuaire, mais un besoin de tranquillité et d'inconnu l'avait pris, il avait alors demandé à Kiki de l'emmener sur l'île. Il avait été accompagné d'Aphrodite et Shaka, mais tous deux étaient partis. Le suédois avait remarqué la fièvre du blond et il était retourné en Grèce le mettre au chaud, malgré ses protestations.

Le regard dans le vague, le Cancer songea aux derniers évènements passés. Il trouvait leur résurrection de plus en plus étrange, même si les autres semblaient heureux de ce retour à la vie. Il n'était pas rassuré, et n'aurait pas avoué à haute voix sa peur de retourner dans l'Au-delà. Maintenant qu'il avait repris goût à la vie, il craignait un possible retour. Mais il n'était pas le seul, il sentait qu'Aphrodite n'était pas rassuré. L'italien soupira. Le mieux était de profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à eux.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, il se dit que certains n'avaient pas attendu longtemps. Si les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué, lui avait bien vu le petit manège de Saga et Mû. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à voir, il était au courant de leur liaison cachée, quand Saga était Grand Pope. Il n'avait pas compris d'où Mû avait pu trouver une quelconque attirance envers quelqu'un d'aussi barjot, mais il se doutait qu'il devait passer du temps avec le vrai Saga et pas avec l'autre, complètement taré.

Enfin, s'ils étaient heureux. Quoique, Masque de Mort se demandait si Sion était au courant. Ça, il en doutait. Il avait également remarqué certains regards entre Ikki et Hyoga. Un nouveau couple en perspective. Mais ce qui l'avait fais marré, c'était Saori qui ne quittait pas Seiya des yeux, qui lui n'osait pas regarder la déesse, gêné. Ça, par contre, ce n'était pas un futur couple. De toute façon, il se demanda ce que la belle Saori pouvait avoir d'intéressant.

« Masque de Mort ? »

Le Cancer, arraché de ses pensées, fut surpris d'entendre une voix briser le silence de mort qui l'entourait. Il se retourna lentement et vit Shura qui se tenait derrière lui, seul. Un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres alors que le Capricorne venait vers lui.

« Toi aussi, on t'a lâché ?

- Shiryu et Seiya auraient un problème, Camus et Hyoga sont allés voir. Je suis trop gelé pour courir.

- Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas courir.

- Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

- Shaka a une fièvre d'enfer, Aphrodite l'a raccompagné à la cabane. Complètement barjot, il était pas obligé de venir.

- Toi non plus, que je sache.

- Ça la fout mal, si je ne viens pas. Et puis, j'avais envie de venir.

- Pour échapper au monde.

- Voir des amis rire et des amoureux, ça me fout le cafard.

- Il n'y a pas d'amoureux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Et c'est pas des amoureux, ça ? »

Masque de Mort sortit sa main de sa poche et pointa deux personnes qui marchaient, bien plus loin. Shura reconnut avec étonnement Saga et Mû qui marchaient tranquillement.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils se tiennent la main. Les amoureux, ça se tient la main.

- Mais depuis quand… Je n'avais même pas remarqué…

- Oh, ça remonte. Cherche pas.

- D'accord… Ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'être mis en couples… avant.

- Non. Y'a Camus et Milo, aussi. Un vrai emmerdeur, celui-là.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu avais des vues sur Camus ?

- Non, mais tu m'as bien regardé ? On dirait peut-être pas, mais je suis fidèle. Mais il me gonflait, c'est tout. Les yeux partout.

- Toi, c'est les yeux et les oreilles, que tu as partout.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Aphrodite était un vrai fouineur, aussi. Mais plutôt discret. Contrairement à Milo.

- On ne peut pas être parfait. »

Shura laissa errer son regard un moment, puis suivit des yeux les silhouettes de Mû et Saga qui s'éloignaient. Il était plutôt étonné. Ils avaient une certaine différence d'âge et il se demandait comment le grec avait pu entretenir une relation avec le Bélier. Un relation plutôt solide, qui plus est, puisqu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble aussi tôt. Il ressentit un pincement dans son cœur. Celui-ci fit un bon quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il n'osa bouger, son cœur battant à la chamade, malgré lui.

« J'ai toujours été fidèle.

- Menteur.

- Ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un comme moi avec qui on peut se vanter d'avoir couché.

- C'est pourtant ce qui se passait. Tu étais un bon coup, c'était ce qui en ressortait.

- Et tu dis que j'ai les oreilles partout ? »

Avec un sourire sadique, le Cancer prit l'épaule de Shura et le poussa en arrière. Avec un cri de surprise, l'espagnol tomba par terre sans trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il vit sans réagir le Cancer s'agenouiller sur lui, se pencher et prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il voulut se débattre, mais déjà, DeathMask tenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Le baiser se fit insistant, l'italien voulait aller plus loin, mais Shura n'était pas de cet avis et se démenait toujours pour sortir de l'emprise de son compagnon d'arme. Mais ce dernier léchait ses lèvres, prit l'inférieur et la suça, demandant toujours le passage. Cette fois, Shura ne put dire « non » et laissa la langue de son italien se glisser entre ses lèvres.

Alors que démarrait un long baiser langoureux, Masque de Mort avait laissé les poignets de Shura, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux du Capricorne qui gémissait contre sa bouche. Le baiser n'était pas brutal, mais doux, sensuel. Quand il laissa la bouche rougie de son ancien amant, DeathMask le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. »

Il avait articulé chaque mot, comme pour bien les faire comprendre à Shura. Et ce jour-là, Shura comprit. Il sourit doucement, le lui faisant comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots. Les regards suffisaient pour se parler.

Masque de Mort se baissa à nouveau, embrassant encore les lèvres offertes. Shura dégagea ses doigts et glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'italien pour le rapprocher de lui. Il faisait froid, l'espagnol sentait la neige pénétrer ses vêtements. Mais il ne s'en intéressait guère, le plus important était cet homme qui lui dévorait la bouche, qui lui avait manqué. Cet homme à qui il avait tout dis sans retenue, qui connaissait tout de lui mais qui ne l'avait pas jugé.

Cependant, la neige se fit bientôt trop froide. Shura voulut s'asseoir et, sans briser le baiser langoureux, enfonça sa main dans la neige pour trouver un appui. De surprise, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Cancer. Celui-ci, perdu, l'interrogea du regard.

« Il y a un truc bizarre dans la neige.

- Un truc bizarre ?

- Oui, un truc bizarre.

- Bizarre au point de m'interrompre ?

- Oui. »

Shura se détourna de son amant frustré et se tourna vers sa main, se mettant à creuser. Il vit un pant de tissu. À deux, ils creusèrent encore et déblayèrent le corps. Masque de Mort soupira.

« Je t'avais dis que Milo était un emmerdeur. »

**OoO**

S'il avait fais froid, l'enfant aurait pleuré. Vêtu comme il était, la basse température aurait ajoutée de la peur à la terreur qui grandissait déjà en lui. Mais il faisait encore chaud, et l'enfant ne pleurait pas. La nuit ne tarderait pas à arriver, et bientôt les larmes trahirait ce sentiment qui lui serrait la gorge et le ventre. Un point de côté sur le côté droit s'ajoutait à sa difficulté de respirer. Ses pieds et ses mollets lui faisaient mal, il avait trop courut. Il serrait les dents pour retenir ses gémissements et ces larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler sur ses joues.

Il retint un cri de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose rencontrer son pied. De justesse, il se maintint debout. Le souffle court, il se dépêcha de se cacher dans un recoin de rue. L'enfant était fatigué, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, tentant de reprendre son calme, la gorge affreusement sèche, les poumons brûlants et le souffle rauque.

Faiblement, il serrait la petite chose présente dans ses bras. Cette petite chose ne bougeait pas, n'osant se tortiller. L'enfant regarda le visage rond et lui sourit. Le bébé ne pleurait pas, il ne disait rien, comme s'il sentait qu'il ne devait rien dire. Il regardait avec inquiétude son aîné qui transpirait, ses joues rougies.

L'air autour d'eux se rafraîchissait. L'enfant commençait à avoir froid. Il entendit soudain des pas, il vit avec horreur une silhouette apparaître devant eux. L'homme sourit sadiquement.

« Je vous ai enfin retrouvé. Sale gosse ! »

L'enfant se leva brusquement et s'enfuit. Il entendit l'homme crier de colère et courir après lui. C'était un adulte, il était plus rapide que lui. Mais le petit connaissait les rues qui s'assombrissaient peu à peu et, bientôt, il n'entendit plus le pas de course de son poursuivant qui devait avoir abandonné. Pourtant, il ne permettait d'en douter, cet étranger le coursait depuis un petit moment déjà, et le bébé dans ses bras était lourd pour lui.

Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne l'avait pas eu avec lui. Il le savait, le mieux était de le déposer quelque part et de s'enfuir. Était-ce de la lâcheté ou du courage ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait également qu'il était incapable d'abandonner son petit frère dans la rue. Si on devait les retrouver, c'était tous les deux ensemble.

De nouveau, l'enfant se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il faisait sombre, le soleil se couchait. Il faisait froid. Le gamin serrait les dents, luttant contre les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Pourtant, il céda, et elles coulèrent sur ses joues. Il sanglota. Il était terrorisé. Il aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide. Des gens l'auraient sans doute entendu. Mais personne ne l'aurait aidé. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider. Et cette solitude devenait de plus en plus évidente à ses yeux. La tristesse et la douleur secouait son petit corps. Il serrait contre lui le bébé qui ne pleurait pas, semblant se retenir pour son frère, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine.

L'enfant décida de se remettre en marche. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras et voulu se lever. Son corps était tout endolori, il sentait encore un peu les coups de pieds qui s'étaient abattus sur son corps plus tôt. Il leva la tête pour voir où il était exactement quand il sursauta violement.

Il percevait une ombre qui se découpait dans le mur en face de lui. Son corps trembla, sa terreur s'accrut. Ses pleurs recommencèrent. On aurait dis un fantôme qui se découpait du mur de pierre. Il distinguait vaguement la moitié de la forme d'un visage, sa partie inférieur seulement. Il ne voyait pas les yeux, ils semblaient cachés par une capuche. D'une lenteur extrême, la silhouette se déplaça et se mit à avancer dans la mince rue. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'enfant se leva et suivit l'étrange personne.

Il sursauta de nouveau en entendant des cris d'hommes, des pas précipités. Il s'arrêta, la peur lui paralysant momentanément les membres. Il regarda la silhouette sombre, la suppliant de l'aider. Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant d'avancer dans un rythme lent. Le gamin n'avait plus rien à perdre. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour recourir, et les hommes s'approchaient de lui.

Le corps tremblant de toute part, gelé et les joues humides, l'enfant suivit l'ombre aussi lentement qu'elle avançait. La terreur grandissait chaque instant un peu plus en lui. Il la suivit au détour d'une rue, puis ils bifurquèrent à nouveau. Soudain, la personne s'arrêta. D'un léger mouvement, une main fine se dégagea de ses vêtements qu'il ne distinguait pas. Un doigt translucide lui indiqua un coin près d'une poubelle.

« Derrière. »

De femme ou d'homme, l'enfant n'aurait su dire à qui la voix appartenait. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit à l'endroit indiqué et regarda avec tristesse la personne s'en aller. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant le bébé dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant disparaître dans le mur. Des hommes grands passèrent devant lui. Mais il ne le virent pas. Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Et il rouvrit les yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement, mais se rattrapa vite. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes, son corps fut prit d'une fièvre qui le fit trembler. Il referma les yeux, ramassant ses souvenirs, laissant de côté ce rêve. Difficilement, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait peu de chose dans la pièce, un lit, une chaise, une table de chevet et la fenêtre. Fenêtre à laquelle son regard s'accrocha.

Il ne vit que peut de chose. Juste le ciel et le sol. Ah, et sur le côté, il pouvait apercevoir le temple du Bélier. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il était vivant. Après treize ans d'absence, il était vivant. Il se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses sanglots. La joie d'être à nouveau parmi les vivants était trop forte, il espéra que personne ne rentrer dans la pièce pour le voir dans cet état. Non, que personne ne rentre. Qu'on le laisse en paix, un peu seul, dans cette chambre chaude, près de cette fenêtre. Une silhouette passa devant. C'était Shura qui venait. Aioros sourit.

**OoO**

Sion entra dans son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui, le silence revint dans la grande pièce. Il jeta un regard circulaire, s'attarda quelques secondes sur les armoires remplies, le grand bureau noyé sous la paperasse, un sculpture dans chaque coin, un tableau à sa droite et à sa gauche, et enfin les deux grandes fenêtres au fond. Il marcha sur le grand tapis sombre. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre.

La journée était finie, la pièce commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Aioros s'était réveillé, il semblait en bonne santé. Tout le monde semblait en bonne santé. Même son apprenti. Il était du genre discret, mais ses regards envers un certain chevalier des Gémeaux n'avaient pas passé inaperçu, du moins pour lui. Et ça le mettait en rogne. Il n'avait rien contre Saga, son pardon était sincère, mais le fait de les savoir heureux l'ennuyait, car lui n'était pas heureux.

Sion se détourna de la fenêtre, regarder le Sanctuaire l'énervait. Son bureau avait changé, il n'était bien évidemment plus le même qu'il y a deux cents ans, mais pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans les siècles.

Il avait moins de la vingtaine, nommé Grand Pope, et il devait faire face à un grand nombre de difficultés. Ce n'était pas particulièrement mauvais, puisque grâce à cela, il avait pu oublier. Il avait mis longtemps. Mais il avait oublié. La boisson l'avait aidé. Combien de bouteilles avait-il vidé la nuit, seul dans sa chambre ? Mais il n'avait jamais fumé ni fréquenté les sombres rues à la recherches de bras dans lesquelles s'abandonner. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça, cela aurait été un manque de respect envers elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de boire. L'alcool avait été la seule drogue qu'il s'était autorisé.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Dohko entra et referma la porte. De nouveau, il se sentit comme projeté dans le passé. Il y a longtemps, il était venu le voir dans ce bureau. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'asiatique lui avait dis qu'il partait pour veiller, aux Cinq Pics. Sion avait caché sa colère et sa tristesse. Et en ce moment, il luttait, comme autrefois, à le jeter dehors. Mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de regarder son ami de toujours dans les yeux, le sommant de sortir du regard. Dohko s'en fichait de ce regard, il était venu lui parler.

« Nous devons parler.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- On sort de ce bureau.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. On sort de ce bureau.

- C'est toi qui t'en vas.

- Ç'a assez duré. Abandonne ce poste.

- Jamais.

- Tu te crois encore capable d'assurer ce poste ?

- Évidemment.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. »

Le ton montait. Le défit se lisait dans leurs yeux.

« Va-t-en.

- Sion, nous sommes amis.

- Je ne laisserai ce poste à personne.

- Saga t'a déjà remplacé.

- Maintenant que je suis vivant, le titre de « Grand Pope » me revient.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

- Je vais très bien.

- C'est pour elle que tu fais ça ! »

Dohko avait crié. Sa colère avait pris le dessus.

« C'est pour elle que tu fais ça, et non pour nous tous ! Tu n'es plus obligé de régner sur le Sanctuaire, maintenant, alors reste en dehors de ça !

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !! »

Sion donna un violent coup de pied dans le bureau qui se renversa sur le sol. Les nombreux papiers qui s'amassait dessus volèrent dans la pièce. Le Grand Pope fusilla du regard la Balance qui, durant un instant, crut voir une autre personne. Une autre visage se superposa à celui furieux de Sion, il serra les dents. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Sion. Mais elle n'aurait pas aimé que tu t'enfermes dans ce bureau. Regarde-toi. Tu penses encore à elle. Malgré les années, tu n'as jamais fais ton deuil. Tu es comme avant. Colérique, susceptible… gamin. Je ne veux plus te voir. Du moins tant quand tu ne te seras pas calmé. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dohko se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Un nouveau silence arriva dans la pièce. Sion regardait la porte avec des yeux écarquillés. Il pensait encore à elle. Comme avant. Comme au début de son poste de « Grand Pope ».

« _Ce poste, c'est une vraie corvée !_ »

Il n'avait jamais une pensée à lui, elles étaient toujours centrées sur elle, elle dont la vie était finie. Dohko avait raison, elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir s'enfermer dans ce bureau, se plonger dans cette paperasse, n'en sortir que pour manger et dormir.

« _J'espère que tu ne seras jamais Grand Pope. Tu te lèves tôt et tu te couches tard !_ »

Il ne voyait personne de la journée, les repas étaient ses seuls moments de détente. La nuit, il était assailli par ce rêve, et quand il se réveillait, il regardait la porte avec espoir, en sachant qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. Alors il buvait. Il n'était jamais ivre, mais suffisamment confus pour se rendormir et oublier un moment.

« _Si tu bois, c'est pour le plaisir. Mais si c'est pour devenir un ivrogne, ça vaut pas la peine._ »

Sion se laissa tomber par terre. Un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres. Il porta sa main à ses yeux, retira un anneau qu'il portait à l'annulaire. En or et finement gravé, il était orné d'un unique rubis. Il soupira.

« Si tu voyais le gamin que je suis devenu, tu te moquerais de moi. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'était qu'un gamin égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Il avait tout perdu. Le jour de sa mort, il avait cessé de vivre.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	15. Dispute

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et voici le quatorzième chapitre ! Je sais po pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien, celui là (big sourire)

**Lys :** T'es pas rassurante.

Tiens, tu me boudes plus ?

Lys : Nan, j'ai arrêté. Et puis j'aime bien la fin du chap :-)

Moi aussi :-)

**Lys :** Mais j'en connais un qui va te bouder.

C'est la vie T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Dispute

La journée avait été très longue. La veille aussi. Mais surtout aujourd'hui. Une journée riche en évènements en tout genre. Il avait vu son amoureux, il était content. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et son maître n'avait pas fais un tour chez eux, l'enfant était aux anges. Il marchait tranquillement sur le sol sec et encore chaud, malgré la nuit qui approchait. L'air se rafraîchissait un peu, l'enfant était de temps à autre parcouru de légers frissons. Il était tard, il avait mangé avec son ami, restant à table un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour profiter au maximum de sa présence, car le lendemain, il ne le reverrait pas. Et ça le rendait triste. Il avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et la gorge nouée.

Il leva la tête. Il allait bientôt atteindre la Maison de son maître.

« Eh ! Le gamin ! »

L'enfant sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette puissante du chevalier du Lion. Celui-ci le regardait avec de méchants yeux, le fusillant presque du regard. Courageux, il ne trembla pas mais ne pu supporte le regard. Il était son supérieur, l'enfant ne devait pas le défier. Ni l'énerver.

« Que fais-tu là ?

- Je monte au temple. »

Sa voix était presque trop forte. L'enfant avait peur, peur de cet homme grand. Si un regarda pouvait tué, le petit serait mort avant même d'être rentré dans le temple du Lion.

« Ton maître ne t'accompagne pas ?

- Il est déjà là-haut.

- Quand tu le verras, tu lui rappelleras que je l'attends demain à l'aube. Nous avons un compte à régler. »

D'un mouvement de tête, le gamin acquiesça. Sous le regard féroce du chevalier d'or, il s'empressa de traverser la maison et de monter les marches, disparaissant de la vue de l'homme. Voyant le soleil décliner sérieusement, il s'empressa de monter les temples restants. Il arriva devant le sien. Il rentra.

Personne n'était là, il soupira en pensant que son maître était peut-être sorti. Il rentra alors dans les appartements du chevalier d'or qui lui servait de professeur. Il sursauta violement quand il vit un homme dans la couloir. Il était grand. Non, immense. Une lourde chevelure ébène tombait dans son dos. Ses yeux était posés sur l'enfant dont le corps trembla bientôt comme une feuille. La peur se lisait sur son visage.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Si la voix était douce, le regard qui lui lançait son maître l'était moins. Une colère sourde faisait briller dangereusement ses yeux nuit.

« Au… au réfectoire…

- Tu as traîné dans le réfectoire ?

- Le chevalier de…

- Tu as traîné dans le réfectoire ?! »

Le géant empoigna l'enfant par le bras. Un cri suraigu passa ses lèvres, il était terrorisé.

« Sale gosse ! Je n'avais interdit d'aller là-bas durant mon absence !! »

Le petit voulut répliqué qu'il avait faim, mais l'homme le secouait, laissant échapper la colère noire dans laquelle l'absence de son apprenti l'avait plongé. Le ton avait monté, le chevalier gueulait sur le gosse qui pleurait, son visage reflétant la terreur qui lui secouait le corps.

Soudain, le chevalier le tira dans le couloir. L'enfant se mit à hurler, déchirant le silence du lieu. Il se débattait comme un beau diable, mais l'homme était plus fort. Il ouvrit un placard, jeta l'enfant à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clé.

La panique prit l'enfant. Poussant des hurlements hystériques, il frappait les portes, essayait de les ouvrir. Il devait sortir de cet endroit, de cet endroit noir, sans lumière, tout petit où il se cognait. Cherchant une quelconque sortie, il posait ses mains sur les murs, les frappant, essayant de trouver une ouverture.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, de la sueur coulait le long de ses temps, la terreur lui paralysait l'esprit, comme cette angoisse qui le rendait à demi fou. Il se remit à frapper contre les porte, suppliant son maître de le sortir de là, il avait peur, il allait mourir. Oui, dans cet espace réduit, il allait mourir. Hystérique, il hurlait à la mort, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Mais les portes étaient fermées. Fermées. Fermées.

« Camus !! Au secours !!! »

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il ne voyait rien, l'esprit pourtant étonnement clair. La terreur se lisait sur son visage. Il avait encore la sensation des mur autour de son corps, la peur provoquée par son incapacité à ouvrir les portes lui envoyait des frissons d'horreur dans le corps. Progressivement, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Il respirait mieux, il avait moins peur.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était dans une pièce, sans doute une chambre. Il referma les yeux, se décontractant un peu, même si la peur était toujours présente dans son esprit. Depuis son enfance, il souffrait de claustrophobie. Son maître avait souvent éprouvé le malin plaisir de l'enfermer dans un placard et de l'écouter hurler. Au bout d'un moment, soit il se calmait, tremblant comme une feuille, soit il s'évanouissait. Mais dans les deux cas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de terreur.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il avait très chaud et sentait des gouttes de sueur couler sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait. Il entendit un gémissement. Il baissa les yeux et, avec stupeur, il regarda le jeune homme près de lui se réveiller, la tête posée au creux de ses bras repliés sur le lit.

Quand l'autre leva son visage vers lui, il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Camus lui fit un sourire auquel il ne put que répondre. Le français se leva et posa ses lèvres sur son front brûlant. Il posa ses mains fraîches sur son visage. Milo les prit entre les siennes. Il déposa un baiser au creux de l'une d'entre elles.

« Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Je t'aime. »

Milo leva les yeux vers le Verseau. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire, le regard désolé. Il se sentait coupable. Dans le fond, il l'était.

« Je le sais.

- Tu ne me quitteras plus ?

- Plus jamais. »

Le français se pencha vers Milo, embrassa les lèvres chaudes de son Scorpion. Il s'était senti trahi, il y a longtemps. Milo l'avait trahi. Mais il s'était trompé. Il le savait, mais son orgueil et son cœur lui dictait de rester loin de ce jeune homme qui le ferait à nouveau souffrir. Mais plus jamais il ne recommencerait. Plus jamais il ne se séparerait de Milo. Plus jamais il ne se séparerait de ce jeune homme turbulent mais qui avait ensoleillé sa vie. Et Milo ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. C'était son amoureux, il ne partirait plus.

**OoO**

À pas félins, il rentra dans la chambre. Il regarda durant quelques instants l'homme endormi dans le lit avec des yeux malicieux. Il s'approcha à pas lents vers le dormeur, le regard rivés sur le dos dénudé mais parsemé d'une cascade de cheveux bleus. Tel un chat, il lui sauta littéralement.

« Saga !! Debout !! »

L'endormi sursauta brutalement, son cœur faisant un bon dans sa poitrine. Réveillé, il resta les yeux grands ouverts durant quelques secondes, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, les doigts de son jumeau s'attaquant à ses côtes. Il était particulièrement chatouilleux, mais Kanon aussi.

Il se débattit un moment, puis réussi à renverser son frère et à l'attaquer à son tour. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et finirent par terre, dans un grand « boum ». Riant toujours, ils luttèrent pour monter sur l'autre, et ce fut finalement Kanon qui chevaucha son frère avec un sourire.

« J'ai gagné !

- Tu as toujours gagné à ce jeux-là.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis le meilleur.

- Et un rien vantard.

- Vous avez fini vos gamineries ? J'ai faim, je vais pas vous attendre. »

Rhadamanthe, à la porte, regardait avec une fausse lassitude les deux jumeaux l'un sur l'autre, résultat d'une petite bataille, qui avait pour but au départ de réveiller Saga.

« On arrive, Rhada' !

- Bouge tes fesses, et en vitesse.

- Elles sont très bien là où elles sont.

- Non, tu descends !! Kanon, j'ai faim aussi !

- On dit quoi ??

- S'il te plait.

- C'est bien, petit frère. »

Kanon descendit du ventre de son jumeau qui se redressa pour le pousser par terre. Saga se leva avec un sourire et sortit de la chambre rejoindre Rhadamanthe déjà parti dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Kanon. Ils s'assirent à table, le Wyvern avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, c'est-à-dire croissant, pain grillé, beurre, confiture, café pour les jumeaux et thé pour lui.

Saga vit encore avec étonnement deux tartines sur son assiettes, comme dans celle de Kanon. Celui-ci entama la première sans se demander d'où elle venait, comme s'il était habitué. En effet, il était habitué, Rhadamanthe avait l'habitude de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner le matin. Le spectre était quelqu'un du matin, contrairement au grec qui aimait paresser au lit. Saga commença à manger en remerciant Rhadamanthe qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'un de plus ou de moins, c'était pareil.

Kanon et le spectre étaient arrivés la veille au Sanctuaire, pendant la nuit. Saga s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause de la voix plutôt forte de son jumeau qui l'appelait, alors que le spectre lui demandait de se taire, il n'avait pas à réveiller son frère comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais Saga avait fini par se réveiller et accueillir son frère avec une tape sur la tête et un gros câlin.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'était pas vu, du moins comme les frères qu'ils étaient, qu'ils avaient vite cédés aux larmes. Le spectre, discret, était parti dans la chambre poser leur sac. Suite à cela, Saga avait salué ce spectre qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son corps, mais si son jumeau l'avait choisi, ce dont il ne doutait plus vu sa complicité avec l'autre, c'est que ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient fais un peu plus connaissance. Si Rhadamanthe n'était pas particulièrement bavard, mais il était quand même plutôt ouvert, discutant avec Saga sans complexe. Il était même sympathique, ne cherchant pas la petite bête, sauf à propos du lit qui doit être fais le matin et la douche avant de se coucher. Kanon avait failli dormir en dehors de leur chambre commune parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se laver, alors qu'il avait déjà fait sa toilette le matin même. Dormir dans un des lits pour apprenti ne lui plaisait guère, il s'était donc résolu en pestant à aller se laver de nouveau, sous les rires de Saga qui se tenait les côtes.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans accident majeur, à part une dispute entre les deux amants à propos de la veille. Kanon n'avait pas avalé cette histoire de se laver à dix heures du soir, mais Rhadamanthe était catégorique là-dessus, personne dans son lit s'il ne s'était pas lavé avant. Saga se retenait de rire devant cette scène de ménage, Kanon énervé et Rhadamanthe plutôt calme en apparence.

« Du calme, les amoureux !

- Saga, franchement, tu forcerais quelqu'un à se laver aussi tard juste avant de dormir ?

- Tu puais la sueur.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'avais rien fais de la journée.

- Tu puais la sueur. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la sueur.

- Petite nature. Enfin, c'était marrant.

- Saga !!

- Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Shaka, Mû et Kiki entrèrent dans la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« On ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? Demanda Mû.

- Non, asseyez-vous. »

Les deux chevaliers prirent placent autour de la table, Kiki sur les genoux de son maître. Saga se leva et disposa des tasses devant ses deux compagnons d'armes et un verre de jus d'orange pour l'apprenti qui faisait une grimace en sentant l'odeur du liquide noir. Kanon suivait les mouvements de son frère des yeux, et remarqua le regard plus qu'amical dirigé vers le Bélier.

La veille, lui et Rhadamanthe avaient été présentés à la chevalerie, mais ils n'avaient pas vu Athéna qui s'était, semblait-il, enfermée dans ses appartements. Sion avait dis qu'elle « piquait sa crise » et qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. Étant Grand Pope, il avait accepté que Rhadamanthe reste au Sanctuaire, le britannique étant sûrement le seul survivant des spectres et il était loin d'avoir envie de retourner dans l'Au-delà.

Les amants s'étaient demandé si Sion était vraiment contents de les voir, car il était d'une sale humeur. Saga les avait rassurés, le Bélier était comme ça depuis qu'il avait repris son rôle de Grand Pope, et la situation avait empiré depuis qu'il s'était, semblait-il, disputé avec Dohko.

Alors que Saga servait les deux chevaliers d'or, Kanon détailla discrètement Mû. Un visage androgyne, de longs cheveux mauves, deux points pourpres sur le front, des yeux bleu vert, une peau clair… En bref, pas vraiment son style. Si Saga et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup, ce n'était pas le cas en matière de partenaire, Kanon avait une préférence pour les hommes un peu plus masculins. Et Rhadamanthe était loin d'être efféminé.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda Saga.

- Milo s'est réveillé et il va bien. Aioros a de la fièvre, mais ça va passer, répondit Shaka.

- Mais Saori est en colère, elle ne veut personne dans son temple.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? S'étonna Kanon.

- On n'en sait rien, même Sion l'ignore.

- Mais il est encore plus énervé qu'avant, ajouta le Bélier.

- C'est peut-être à cause de nous, dit Rhadamanthe.

- Pour Sion, sûrement pas, mais peut-être pour Saori, répondit Shaka. Quoique, je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant de votre présence ici. Elle ne voit que Seika qui lui apporte à manger, elle ne sort pas de ses appartements.

- Une déesse qui pique sa crise. C'est sympa, fit Kanon.

- Des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda Saga.

- Dohko et Shun, Masque de Mort et Shura… Seiya et Shiryu… Et je crois que Hyoga et Ikki sont partis, aussi. Camus aussi, sûrement.

- A-t-on idée d'aller dans un endroit aussi froid et aussi tôt.

- Il est quand même dix heures du matin, répliqua la Vierge avec un sourire.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir comment va Aioros, dit Mû en poussant doucement Kiki pour qu'il descende de ses genoux.

- Je vais t'accompagner, dit Saga. Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille le voir.

- Je vais rendre une petite visite à Milo. Il sera content de me voir, dit Kanon avec un sourire ironique. »

Tout le monde se leva de table. Saga partit dans sa chambre se changer, Rhadamanthe prit la salle de bain, Kanon et Shaka débarrassèrent la table. Mû attendit que le Gémeau ait fini de s'habiller. Quand il arriva, ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Kiki avec Shaka qui allait voir Aphrodite, ce dernier étant un peu malade.

Une fois dans le temple, Saga glissa son bras autour de la taille du Bélier et s'empara de ses lèvres. Mû entoura son cou de ses bras, gémissant contre la bouche du Gémeau qui lui mordillait la lèvre inférieur, l'invitant à lui laisser le passage. Le tibétain entrouvrit les lèvres, le grec glissa sa langue entre les dents blanches de son amant, caressant l'autre tendrement. Sa main lui caressait son dos d'un geste tendre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Avec un sourire, ils partirent vers l'infirmerie sous le regard triste de Sion.

**OoO**

Aioros regardait par la fenêtre. Il était seul dans la chambre, Seika était partie avec son plateau du petit-déjeuner. Sa fièvre le clouait au lit, mais il aurait voulu se dégourdir les jambes dehors, revoir les douze temples, les chevaliers qui n'étaient pas encore venus le voir, la déesse qu'il avait sauvé autrefois. Seiya, Shiryu et Shun étaient venus lui rendre visite, ainsi que Shaka et Aphrodite, deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait connus très jeunes. Shura était venu aussi. Saga n'était pas venu, il était déçu. Le Sagittaire était prêt à lui pardonner, le Gémeau était son ami. Il voulait juste comprendre.

« Alors, Monsieur le malade ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Surpris, Aioros détourna son visage de la fenêtre. Dans l'encadrement, il vit un jeune homme musclé aux longs cheveux bleus, au regard taquin et au sourire charmeur. Il fit un grand sourire.

« Tu changeras jamais, Milo.

- Tu m'as reconnu ?

- Tu as beau avoir grandi, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Un sourire charmeur et une crinière de cheveux bleus.

- Tu exagères ! Saga aussi avait de longs cheveux bleus !

- Mais il était plus vieux que toi.

- Toujours le dernier mot, grand frère. »

Milo s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il détailla le visage de celui qu'il appelait autrefois « Grand frère ». Milo et Aiolia s'entendaient très bien, quand ils étaient petits, et le Scorpion avait l'habitude de jouer avec le petit brun, qui était élevé par son frère aîné, Aioros. Milo avait fini par considéré un peu le Sagittaire comme son grand frère.

Quand il avait appris la trahison du grec, il n'avait pu oublier cet amour pour le chevalier d'or. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier. Aioros était comme un souvenir heureux, un beau dessin qui aurait toujours une place dans son cœur. Et le voir en face de lui, certes un peu plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs, il était heureux. Sa nouvelle vie commençait bien.

« Comment tu te sens ? Heureux d'être de retour parmi nous ?

- Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais revenir…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne faisais-tu pas parti des spectre ?

- Ah… Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as bien un souvenir, quand même ! Pourquoi Saga et compagnie sont revenus et pas toi ?!

- Je me souviens juste d'être allé dans un endroit sombre. C'était une sorte de chambre où je suis resté… longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, au juste. Mais je n'avais pas peur, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait mis là pour me protéger de quelque chose. Et puis j'ai senti comme un appel. Tous les chevaliers d'or devaient se réunir. La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte, et j'ai vu quelqu'un. J'ai à peine distingué sa silhouette, il y avait peu de lumière. C'est comme si la personne était recouverte de vêtements sombres. Et puis elle a disparu. Mon cosmos m'est revenu, et je vous ai rejoint.

- Encore cette drôle de dame.

- Comment ?

- On ne t'en a pas parlé ? De cette « Princesse ».

- Ah, si… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi… Ce n'était peut-être pas elle.

- Mouais… »

Milo vit la surprise apparaître sur le visage d'Aioros qui regardait vers la porte, qui était restée ouverte. Le Scorpion se retourna et vit Saga dans l'encadrement. Il n'osait pas entrer, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était hypnotisé par le visage d'Aioros. Milo se sentit de trop, les deux amis devaient parler seul. Il sortit alors de la pièce, poussa Saga dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Saga ne savait plus quoi dire, et Aioros restait silencieux. Son cœur battait de le voir en face de lui, son ami, presque son frère. Le Gémeau s'avança vers lui, s'assit sur son lit, leur regard toujours lié. Il sentait au bord des larmes de le voir en vie, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Et ce sourire doux qui lui était destiné, ce sourire qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres, ce sourire brisa ses barrière. Saga sourit, une boule dans la gorge, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Aioros lui sauta presque au cou, le serrant contre lui. Saga lui rendit cette étreinte.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent. Saga s'était calmé, il se sentait bien, presque serein. Aioros lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Si tu continues de pleurer, je vais croire que tu préférerais me voir mort !

- Dis pas de bêtises.

- Au moins, tu es content.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, toi aussi.

- Shura m'a dis que c'est toi et Mû qui m'avez retrouvé. Je l'ai vu, il a beaucoup grandi. Ce n'est pas l'enfant chétif d'autrefois.

- Tout le monde a changé. Tu as été absent durant treize ans.

- Oui. J'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu Aphrodite. Déjà qu'il ressemblait à une petite fille quand il était enfant, ça ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant.

- Il aime se travestir.

- Je ne l'imagine pas autrement. Ça lui va bien.

- Oui.

- Saga… Explique-moi. »

Aioros ne souriait plus. Il était sérieux. Saga n'avait plus peur. Il soupira.

« C'est simple. Une seconde personnalité s'est développé en moi. J'ai tué le Grand Pope, j'ai voulu tuer Athéna. Mais tu l'as sauvée.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cette personnalité ? C'était dangereux !

- Mais je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de son existence. C'est lorsque j'ai voulu tuer Sion que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais il était trop tard : l'autre avait pris ma place.

- Et tu as vécu avec cette alternance de personnalité ?

- Non, j'étais souvent moi-même. Enfin… Mes gestes étaient dictés par lui, mais j'étais conscient. Comme le jour où j'ai voulu tuer Athéna. Mais parfois, je ne lui obéissait pas, il avait mon corps.

- Quelle horreur.

- Oui, j'ai fais des choses horribles.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- C'est trop facile.

- Il te contrôlait, tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose contre lui.

- J'aurai pu…

- C'est facile de dire ça quand il n'est plus là. Mais à l'époque, tu ne pouvais sûrement pas le combattre. Je me trompe ?

- Non. Maintenant, je me sens libre. Mais j'ai toujours des remords. Je me dis que j'aurais pu sauver des gens. Il y a des moments où j'avais mon corps pour moi seul, des mots où il n'était pas là, où je pouvais être moi-même… J'aurais pu sauver des gens…

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu avais une liaison avec quelqu'un.

- C'est si facile de deviner ?

- C'est une supposition comme une autre. Qui est-ce ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Mû.

- Mû ?! Là, tu m'épates ! J'aurais pensé à une femme.

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Pourquoi, ça devrait ? Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, c'est des gens normaux. Quoique, non, tu n'es pas normal, Saga.

- Aioros !

- A-t-on idée de pervertir un petit garçon, enfin ?

- Il avait sa majorité.

- Dix-huit ans ? C'est bien, Saga. Tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de te moquer de moi ? »

Aioros éclata de rire. Saga soupira en souriant. Il se remémora Mû avec deux ans de moins. Un sourire tendre passa sur ces lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à regretter. »

Saga releva la tête vers son ami.

« Tu as été heureux avec Mû. Et lui aussi, je suppose. Alors tu ne dois pas regretter. Et puis, ces moments où ton corps n'appartenait qu'à toi, était-ce pour toi ? Pour lui ? Pour vous deux ?

- Pour nous deux.

- Parce que tu l'aimais. Tout le monde a besoin d'un moment de douceur dans sa vie. Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver grand monde. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire en aussi peu de temps ? Je suppose que vous ne vous voyiez pas souvent.

- Tous les un ou deux mois. Le temps d'une nuit.

- Tu crois qu'en quelque heures, la situation aurait pu changer ? L'autre aurait vite fait reprit sa place, il ne t'aurait pas laissé tranquille.

- C'est ce que je me dis. Mais j'ai toujours des remords.

- Efface-les, ça vaut mieux.

- Tu as raison.

- Et il est passé où, Ton Bélier ?

- J'apprécie le « Ton ».

- Il n'est pas à moi, que je sache.

- Parti voir Seika.

- Il te laisse seul. Il aurait été jaloux s'il nous avait vu enlacé.

- Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Tu veux que je le rende jaloux ?

- Aioros !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les femmes. Les hommes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Tu me rassures.

- Mais si tu as besoin, hésite pas. Ça serait marrant de le voir jaloux, il est du genre calme et posé.

- Il est plutôt violent quand il est énervé.

- Je note. Les autres sont au courant ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que Kanon le sait.

- Kanon ?

- Mon frère jumeau.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu m'en avais parlé, un jour.

- Je te le présenterai. Il est sûrement en train d'embêter Milo. Ils ont eu un petit différent durant la guerre.

- Ah, d'accord. Je n'ai pas vu Athéna… Saori, il me semble. Elle ne veut pas me voir ?

- En fait, elle ne veut voir personne.

- C'est gentil pour celui qui l'a sauvée quand elle était petite.

- Elle est du genre capricieuse. Ça lui passera.

- Je ne vais pas m'énerver pour ça. Le principal, c'est que toi, tu sois venu me voir. »

Un sourire complice s'étira sur leurs lèvres. Dans le silence de la pièce, ils entendaient les vois de Kanon et Milo qui se disputaient. Les voix se calmèrent, Camus venaient d'entrer, leur criant de se calmer. La voix de Rhadamanthe se fit entendre, il devait discuter avec Camus avant de rejoindre les deux gamins.

**OoO**

Saori marchait dans le couloir. Elle venait de dîner avec Seika. Pour ne pas laisser Saori seule et pour savoir pourquoi elle allait mal, la jeune fille avait décidé de manger avec elle. Le repas s'était passé dans un silence très gênant pour Seika. Elle posait des questions qui restaient sans réponse. Saori n'avait rien dis, préférant le silence. Elle aurait préféré dîner seule. Et maintenant, elle était en colère. Contre Seika et surtout contre elle-même.

La japonaise, avant de partir, avait insisté pour savoir ce que Saori avait, pourquoi elle ne voulait plus quitter ses appartements, refusant de voir quiconque, surtout Aioros qui était de retour et à qui elle devait la vie. La déesse s'était énervée, avait criée sur la jeune file qui s'était enfuie en pleurant. Saori avait quitté la pièce à son tour, toujours en colère.

Elle songeait à ses chevaliers. Elle ne les supportait plus. Les voir souriant aux repas, discutant de tout et de rien, espérant vite le retour des disparus. Elle voyait Seiya sourire innocemment, proche de Shiryu. Elle le regardait tout le temps, détaillait son visage d'adolescent, ses muscles moulés par son tee-shirt sans manches. Elle était amoureux de cet idiot qui ne la voyait pas, qui faisait en sorte de ne jamais croiser son regard. Et ça l'attristait. Et ça la mettait en colère.

Elle avait alors décidé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui plaire. Le choix fut vite fais, un autre homme attirait son regard. Mais celui-là aussi la désespérait. Elle le regardait, mais lui ne le voyait pas. Il ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle. Et elle le détestait. Elle détestait Mû de préférer discuter avec Saga plutôt que de venir la voir.

Surprise, Saori cessa de marcher. Sion, devant elle, la regardait avec une certaine lassitude. Elle espéra qu'il ne lui pose aucune question, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit, plus par devoir que par intérêt.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète.

- Et alors ? Toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas, alors laisse-moi et retourne travailler.

- Les Grands Popes ne servent pas seulement à travailler, mais aussi à remettre leur déesse dans le droit chemin.

- Tu ne m'apprécies pas trop, je crois.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

- Le ton de ta voix. Et ce poste de Grand Pope. Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir, alors que ça semble t'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. En tout cas, cessez de vous enfermer chez vous, c'est un manque de respect envers Aioros qui vient tout juste de revenir.

- Qu'il vienne s'il veut me voir.

- Il est malade et la moindre des chose est de vous déplacer. Car, sans lui, vous seriez morte depuis longtemps.

- L'idée a l'air de te plaire. Tu aimerais me voir morte ?

- J'aimerais vous voir moins capricieuse. Une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Malheureusement, ce sont les miennes.

- Va-t-en !

- Je suis chez moi, comme vous êtes chez vous. Vous êtes ma déesse, soit. Mais vous me ferez le plaisir d'être un peu plus agréable envers ceux qui vous ont protégée, qui ont risqué leur vie pour vous, et qui en sont parfois morts. S'il avait eu le choix, Aioros aurait vécu. Mais il a préféré sacrifier sa vie.

- C'était son devoir !

- Mauvaise excuse. Son devoir est de vous protéger, et non de mourir. Une défaite amoureuse ne doit pas vous toucher au point de vous enfermez dans vos appartements. Réfléchissez un peu. Et remettez-vous sérieusement en question. »

Sion s'avança, dépassant Saori qui n'en revenait pas. Le Grand Pope s'en revenait pas non plus. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa sœur, comme si elle avait parlé à sa place. Avec la même tranquillité face à la nervosité de son interlocuteur. Saori sentit la colère monter en elle en flèche, elle s'écria.

« Ton apprenti couche avec Saga ! »

Il y eut un silence. Sion, surpris, fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna. La déesse tremblait de colère.

« Saga a ton apprenti dans son lit. Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles étonné.

- Je suis étonné que vous le sachiez et que ça vous énerve à ce point.

- Oui, ça m'énerve !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes amoureuse de Mû ? Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Tais-toi !!

- Vous me saoulez. Vous êtes vraiment une gamine.

- C'est qui, cette femme ?

- De quoi ?

- La femme, sur le dessin. C'est qui ? »

Sion ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaits. Il perdit son sang-froid, la rage lui prenait le cœur.

« Vous avez fouillé mes affaires ?!

- Et alors ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ?! Où est-il !!

- Dans mes affaires. La jeune femme, dessus, est très belle. En vrai, elle doit être magnifique.

- Rendez-le-moi !

- C'était ta maîtresse ? Tu n'as pas choisis la plus moche. Elle ne devait pas être difficile pour accepter d'être dans ton lit.

- Rendez-le-moi ! Ce dessin est à moi !

- J'aime beaucoup ce dessin. Je le garde. »

Saori lui fit un sourire méchant. Sion sentait son sang bouillir en voyant cette peste, qui avait osé voler son bien, se moquer de lui. Il ne réfléchit plus. La rage lui faisait voir rouge, il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Il ne réfléchit plus.

Brutalement, il gifla la japonaise qui poussa un cri suraigu. Elle tomba à terre, stupéfaite. Elle porta sa main à sa joue douloureuse, encore sonnée. Elle leva les yeux vers le Grand Pope dont les yeux rosés fonçaient sous l'effet de la colère grandissante. Il lui fit peur, mais sa colère à elle fut plus forte. Elle se releva vite et, d'un coup violent, elle propulsa Sion contre un mur.

Une flamme brûlait dans les yeux de la japonaise. Mais la flamme s'éteignit. Elle retint un cri, la peur passa sur son visage. Un trou béant s'était formé dans le mur. Sion gisait à terre, du sang coulant abondamment de sa tête. Les larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la déesse qui se jeta près de Sion n'osant toucher la plaie. Elle poussa un hurlement strident.

« Au secours !!! »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	16. Tentative de réconciliation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Nouveau chap ! Avec un lemon :p

**Lys :** Hello, la blonde ! Tu as 3 nouveaux messages !

Voui ??

**Lys :** D'abord, y'a Sion qui te fait la gueule !

Ah bon, pourquoi ??

**Lys :** Tu poses la question ? -.-'

Et Kanon et Rhada, ils me font la gueule ??

**Lys :** :p Ensuite, y'a Masque de Mort qui proteste ! Je cite : "Elle détruit mon image, cette gourde !"

Oki... :-)

**Lys :** Et dernier message ! Bon, bah y'a Saori qui te boude aussi :p

Ouais, rien d'inquiétant, en somme :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Tentative de réconciliation

Une couette entourait son corps frêle, il en avait conscience. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de chaleur, chaleur qui avait pour désir de le consumer et de le tuer. Il se sentait moite, de la sueur coulait sur son visage. Ses joues étaient en feu, ses mains se crispaient sur le tissu du drap sous son corps.

Il avait mal partout. Ses blessures lui brûlaient la peau, il aurait juré qu'il saignait encore, même s'il savait qu'elles étaient bandées avec soin. Il aurait voulu crier pour qu'on le soulage, qu'on retire ce tissu gênant de son front, qu'on le plonge dans de l'eau froide. Mais qu'on l'aide, par pitié… Il sentait ses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, ses dents étaient serrées.

L'enfant ne pouvait pas appeler, encore moins crier. Il savait qu'elle viendrait le soulager. Plus tard, elle se moquerait de lui, le traitant de fillette. Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait peur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de voir son visage inquiet à cause de lui, et sans doute des larmes pour n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Surtout pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Deux larmes coulèrent dessus. La vue brouillée, il ne put les essuyer, ses mains tenaient le drap sous lui et il n'avait pas la force de les sortir de sous la couette pour les passer sur son visage trempé. Il avait du mal à voir, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que sa vue se stabilise un peu. Il n'était pas très patient, il chercha alors quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage.

Ses bras croisés sur le matelas de son lit, sa tête posée dessus, son ami dormait. Il avait dû veiller un bon moment, il était fatigué. Il sourit, son compagnon, son frère, avait toujours été attentif envers lui. Elle n'était pas là. Sûrement une affaire ailleurs. Quelle tête allait-elle faire quand elle reviendrait ? Il n'osait y penser. Pourtant, son plus grand désir était qu'elle vienne, qu'elle lui sourit et qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il voulait la voir. C'était presque un besoin vital.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. La poignet s'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à leur tour.

Mais se refermèrent à nouveau avec un sourire. Il leva la main pour retirer le tissu qu'il avait sur le front mais remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de bandages. Une main se posa sur la sienne, il rencontre le regard inquiet de Mû. Les souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit. Il se souvenait avoir gaffé Saori, puis il avait rencontré le mur. Quel idiot. Quoique, il entendit déjà un rire féminin et moqueur le féliciter.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Mieux si je n'avais pas rencontré ce mur.

- Saori était paniquée, elle regrette beaucoup.

- Moi, par contre, je ne regrette pas.

- De quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle a pris quelque chose auquel je tiens. Elle n'avait pas à fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Attendez… Sa joue était rouge… Vous l'avez giflée ?!

- C'est sûr que ç'a de quoi choquer.

- Vous êtes fou ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Ne cris pas, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ah, pardon.

- Y'a pas de mal. Et je te l'ai dis, elle a pris quelque chose qui m'appartient.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un dessin.

- Vous l'avez giflée pour un dessin ?!

- C'était le portrait de ma sœur. Elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'agissait de ma maîtresse. Tu trouves ça peut-être débile, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

- Je comprends, mais…

- C'était le dernier dessin que j'avais. J'ai brûlé tous les autres. J'ai perdu la tête. Je deviens complètement fou, en ce moment.

- Je le crois aussi. Mais quand vous avez atterri contre un mur, on a eu très peur.

- J'imagine.

- Dohko n'a pas voulu vous voir… Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec lui ?

- Mon sujet sensible du moment.

- Encore votre sœur ? Vous n'avez toujours pas fais votre deuil.

- Je ne peux pas. Mais tu es bien placé pour me critiquer. Depuis quand as-tu une liaison avec Saga ? »

Mû sursauta presque à la question. Il regarda son maître, stupéfait. Sion se massait le crâne, le tissu le gênait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait retiré. Il avait très mal à la tête. Il était énervé, aussi. Bien qu'il soit content que Mû soit à son chevet, il aurait aimé que Dohko soit là. Il avait envie de le voir. Sion se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'aller d'erreur en erreur. Il s'accrochait à nouveau à ce souvenir si lointain. Souvenir qu'il aurait dû enterrer. La voix de Mû le sortit de ses pensées.

« J'avais dix-huit ans.

- Dix-huit ans ? Attends… Saga en avait vingt-six ? »

Mû rougit.

« Sûrement.

- Vous avez huit ans de différence. Il s'est pas gêné.

- C'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances.

- Tu m'épates.

- J'étais amoureux.

- Depuis longtemps, je suppose.

- Un moment, oui.

- Tu es gêné.

- Il y a de quoi !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

- J'avais peur de votre réaction.

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre Saga. Je ne suis pas ta mère, tu n'as pas à me raconter tout de ta vie amoureuse, mais que tu le caches à cause de ça…

- Je crois que personne n'est au courant. À part Aioros et Kanon. Saga leur a dit.

- Tu as honte ?

- Il a peur des réactions des autres. Mais on aimerait s'afficher.

- Affichez-vous, alors. Ne vous cassez pas la tête. Je devrais haïr Saga, mais je ne lui en veux pas, alors qu'il a perverti mon apprenti.

- Il ne m'a pas perverti !

- C'est vrai, tu avais ta majorité.

- Maître…

- Appelle-moi Sion et tutoie-moi.

- Mais…

- Tu es aussi vieux que moi physiquement, ça commence à me gêner, que tu me vouvoies.

- Je voudrais vous y voir ! Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux ?

- C'est quoi, cette question ?

- Alors ?

- Retire-moi ce sourire.

- Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux.

- Et alors ?

- Qui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ma vie sentimentale vous intéressait, alors je m'intéresse à la vôtre.

- Oui, j'ai été amoureux. Mais la personne que j'aimais, je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps.

- Elle savait que vous l'aimiez ?

- Oui, elle le savait. Elle m'aimait, aussi. Mais… j'ai perdu un être cher et j'en ai perdu la tête. Résultat, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais. Le jour où ma sœur est morte… J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus vécu. »

Mû regarda le Grand Pope. Son regard mélancolique en disait long sur ses sentiments, sur ses pensées. Le tibétain vit les yeux de son maître briller. Lentement, il avança sa main vers les cheveux verts de Sion. Comme quand il était enfant, Mû s'allongea auprès de celui qui l'avait élevé et se blottit contre lui. Il était grand, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui suçait son pouce contre le corps puissant de son maître.

Pourtant, Sion ne repoussa pas son ancien apprenti. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux mauves et les caressa un moment, longuement, tendrement. Il ne remarqua qu'alors que la nuit était tombée.

**OoO**

« Comment va Sion ?

- Pas trop mal. Il a une jolie blessure au front, mais il va s'en sortir.

- Et Saori ?

- De nouveau dans ses appartements. D'après Shunrei et Seika, elle s'en veut à mort.

- Envoyer Sion dans un mur au point de le blesser à la tête, c'est pas rien ! »

Shun et Aphrodite se retournèrent vers Ikki. Il paraissait nervé. Le suédois lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Notre cher Phénix semble énervé.

- Je sors de se sa chambre. Shiryu, Hyoga et moi, on est allé la voir. Elle nous a demandé si elle pouvait voir Sion.

- Je suppose que la réponse est non.

- Évidement, petit frère. On est allé lui rendre visite juste avant, il ne jette personne dehors mais il a un mal de crâne montre, il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Il n'aime pas rester sans bouger, il est colère parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur un livre.

- Et la télé ? Proposa Aphrodite.

- Ça n'arrange pas son mal de tête. Enfin bref, Saori n'est pas la bienvenue dans sa chambre, et elle est triste.

- Si elle m'avait propulsée contre un mur, j'aurais fais pareil.

- Aphrodite ! Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire !

- Justement, on vient de comprendre pourquoi elle a fais ça.

- Et alors ??

- J'aurais jamais cru Sion capable de faire ça. Il l'a giflée. »

Aphrodite et Shun, tels des poissons en dehors de l'eau, étaient bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Ikki pouffa.

« Oui, c'est un peu étonnant.

- Mais pourquoi il a fais ça ?!

- Wha !! Respect !!

- Aphrodite !!

- J'aurais jamais osé. Mais il a eu raison, c'est de ça qu'elle avait besoin !

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça, il n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Saori non plus, elle a honte.

- Je vais lui rendre visite, à Sion, histoire de le féliciter.

- Tu exagères. Quoique… Maintenant, elle est calmée, on va être tranquille.

- Attends qu'on raconte ça aux autres ! Masque de Mort va rire. Je vais voir les autres ! »

Aphrodite les quitta en courant, impatient de raconter ça au Cancer. Les deux frères rirent. Ikki suivit la silhouette du suédois des yeux. Shun remarqua son air triste.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Une dispute.

- Avec Hyoga ?

- Oui. Il commence à m'énerver. « Tu ne me montres pas que tu m'aimes ! » Il n'a aucune patience.

- Ikki… Tu aimes Hyoga ou tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il m'attire. Je tiens à lui. Mais je ne crois que je suis amoureux.

- Vous l'avez… déjà fais ?

- Ça t'intéresse ? »

Ikki fit un sourire ironique à son petit frère qui sentit ses joues rougir brusquement. Le Phénix soupira.

« Oui, une fois.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti.

- C'est ça qui m'ennuie. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le faire avec d'autres que lui, que je pourrais vivre sans lui. Mais lui, il a besoin de moi. C'est pas un amour réciproque, et ça me gêne. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne veux le voir partir non plus. C'est un peu compliqué.

- Attends un peu et tes sentiments vont s'éclaircirent.

- J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher, parce que si ça continue, on va finir par se détester.

- Et tu ne veux pas de ça.

- C'est quoi, ce sourire ?

- Mais rien, grand frère.

- Et toi, les amours ? Hyoga m'a dis que tu t'étais… « disputé »… avec la petite blonde.

- June éprouve un amour à sens unique, et c'est plutôt embêtant.

- Ce serait plus pratique si on pouvait diriger ses sentiments.

- Mais ce serait trop facile. Et puis, la vie serait plus fade.

- Tu as raison. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais voir Aioros. Seiya m'a dis qu'il était encore dans son lit, sa fièvre n'est pas décidée à descendre.

- Bien sûr ! »

**OoO**

Sur la plage, Milo et Camus se promenaient, main dans la main. Leurs chaussures à la main, ils marchaient pieds nus sur le sable fin, regardant le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de belles couleurs chaudes. La mer calme brillait doucement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, la nuit arrivait et les autres rentraient de l'île, se préparaient pour le dîner où aidaient aux cuisines. Ils devenaient nombreux, maintenant. Seika et Shunrei ne pouvaient plus satisfaire à elles seules la chevalerie presque au complet.

Certes, les chevaliers de bronze n'étaient plus au Sanctuaire, Saori les avait envoyé avec une certaine liste de camps d'entraînement afin qu'ils vérifient l'évolution des apprenti, destinés à devenir la prochaine génération de chevaliers d'argent ou à compléter celle de bronze. Cependant, comme le disait Seika, ce n'était pas cinq bouches en moins qui allaient les arranger, avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui avaient rejoints le Sanctuaire et les malades, comme Aioros qui restaient malgré lui au lit. Milo avait pu sortir, mais le Sagittaire avait trop de fièvre pour sortir prendre l'air.

Milo s'arrêta de marcher. Camus le regarda, étonné. Le Scorpion sourit et s'assit sur le sable. L'autre soupira et s'assit à son tour. Milo s'allongea, sa tête sur les genoux de son Verseau. Sans un mot, ils se regardaient, admirant le visage de l'autre, visage qu'ils pensaient ne plus pouvoir revoir un jour.

Les doigts du français glissèrent doucement dans la chevelure marine du Scorpion. Celui-ci leva la main vers le visage clair de Camus, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il se remémora le début de leur relation. Depuis leur première rencontre, Milo avait été attiré par ce petit français timide et à l'étrange accent. Milo ne devait pas parler trop vite pour se faire comprendre, ce qui était plutôt difficile. Il avait toujours plein de choses à dire, parlant tout seul mais écouté attentivement par Camus.

Les années s'étaient écoulées, et leurs sentiments avaient changés. Une autre relation s'était créée entre eux. Une relation d'amour, de tendresse. Mais il avait suffi d'un regard, d'une image, d'une scène, pour tout détruire. Milo embrassait une femme chevalier. Une envie de tuer ce traître s'était emparée de son corps, mais il avait lutté, et avait préféré la fuite en Sibérie.

Camus s'était alors consacré à l'entraînement de ses deux apprentis, oubliant comme il le pouvait Milo. Milo qui avait tenté maintes fois d'expliquer à Camus, de le faire comprendre, de lui demander pardon. Une relation brisée. Une relation dont les morceaux étaient à présents recollés pour durer encore, plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps…

« Tu m'aimes ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Oui.

- Milo !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit !

- Dis plutôt que tu veux que je te le dise.

- Tu me le dis jamais.

- Mais je te le montre. »

Camus se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du Scorpion qui répondit au doux baiser. Le français déposa un baiser sur son front. Milo caressa la nuque de son amant, sentant la peau frémir sous ses doigts.

« J'aimerais qu'on reste toujours comme ça.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a une raison à notre retour.

- Je ne veux pas y penser. Ça m'inquiète, j'ai peur que tout s'écroule.

- Il ne faut pas te casser la tête. Saori a grandi, elle sait ce qu'il faudra faire, en cas de guerre.

- Permet-moi d'en douter. »

Camus soupira et releva les yeux vers le soleil orangé. Milo fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas perdre Camus. Durant des années, il n'avait pu le voir. Et maintenant, il était près de lui. Si Camus mourrait, il ne pourrait plus vivre. De le voir aussi calme, insouciant, ne le rassurait pas.

« Camus ? »

Le Verseau baissa le regard vers le visage du Scorpion, sa tête toujours posée sur ses genoux.

« Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi ? »

La question le surpris. Il regarda son amant, qui semblait inquiet. L'incertitude se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, la peur de le voir disparaître, de ne plus le voir, comme autrefois. Camus avait un cœur de glace, il était connu pour n'avoir aucun sentiment pour autrui. Mais il aimait. Et en ce moment précis, il était amoureux du chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus. Si le grec mourrait, plus personne ne pourrait faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait plus de glace. Car il n'y aurait plus de cœur.

« Tu ne mourras pas.

- Mais si je meurs ?

- Tu auras intérêt à m'attendre, au bord du Styx, car je te rejoindrai vite. »

Milo sourit, Camus y répondit. Ils s'embrassèrent, liant cette promesse. Car ils sentaient, près d'eux, la mort se déplacer.

**OoO**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Le ciel d'encre piqué d'étoiles surplombait les maisons. Une lune presque ronde contrastait avec le sombre firmament. L'obscurité aurait pu être parfaite si de nombreux lampadaires s'éclairaient pas les rues agitées. De la lumière provenait de quelques fenêtres.

Des femmes, mais surtout des hommes circulaient dans les ruelles, jetant leurs regards sur les femmes à demi nues qui les fixaient d'un regard lubrique, prenant des positions intéressantes. Tels des consommateurs dans une épicerie, les mâles comparaient les femmes offertes jusqu'à prendre celle qui leur plaisait et l'emmener. Et l'enfant regardait ce manège qui n'en finissait pas, de ses yeux indifférents.

Une légère odeur de tabac parvenait à ses narines. L'odeur ne lui était pas désagréable, il était presque habitué. Posée contre le mur près de lui, une jeune fille fumait sa clope, très maquillée et peu vêtue. Il ne la regardait pas et elle se tournait pas la tête, de peur de rencontrer ce regard noir qui la faisait frissonner. L'enfant vit un homme dévorer la fille du regard. Sans un mot, il s'en alla, la laissant seule. Si elle ne voulait pas se livrer, alors elle devait le suivre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle n'avait pas le courage de s'en aller de là.

Sans se presser, le gamin marchait dans les ruelles, semblant savoir où aller même s'il se sentait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ce labyrinthe, avec l'étrange impression qu'il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Il avançait, tel un somnambule qui, après avoir fait son tour, revient dans son lit. Il voyait des gens passer, leurs visages inconnus passaient dans son esprit pour s'effacer aussitôt.

Il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître ces passants, comme la vieille dame au bord de sa fenêtre, le poivrot qui chantait à tue-tête, la jeune femme courant en pleurs ou encore le gamin qui sautait du balcon. Les mains dans les poches, l'enfant avançait d'un pas mécanique, regardant droit devant lui, son regard errant de temps à autre sur ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

L'enfant tourna, il était bientôt chez lui. Il n'était pas fatigué, il n'était pas serein. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'attendait, chez lui. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, quelqu'un attendait sûrement son retour, plongé dans le noir, attendant que l'enfant rentre et allumant la lumière, pour ensuite l'accompagner dans son lit. Mais il s'arrêta.

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'enfant regardait la bâtisse en face de lui. Les fenêtre étaient éteintes. Sauf une. Une seule. Sans réfléchir, il courut. L'angoisse montait dans son cœur, alors qu'il montait les escalier, dans le noir, sans la peur de manquer une manche ou de rencontrer quelqu'un et tomber en arrière. Il alla poser la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand un hurlement suraigu déchira le silence du couloir.

La main au-dessus de la poignée, il regardait la porte noire, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant. Lentement, il toucha la poignée et l'actionna, ouvrant la porte avec une lenteur extrême, une terreur sans nom lui paralysant l'esprit. Il n'entendit pas la porte grincée, il ne referma pas derrière lui.

Comme dans un rêve, il marcha doucement dans l'entrée, puis le couloir, regardant ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il découvrait cet appartement pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de porte, pour le salon. Petit à petit, il découvrit la scène. Sans émotion, la tête vide, il détailla le corps allongé par terre, du sang coulait de son cou clair. Son visage pétrifié reflétait la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

En levant les yeux, il put voir une grande femme, tenant un long couteau. Elle était grande. Très grande. Immense. Paralysé, l'enfant regardait le visage défiguré de la femme encore en vie qui le regardait avec des yeux étranges. Des yeux noirs. Qui lui lançaient un regard noir. Sans qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il la vit courir vers lui l'empoigner à la gorge et le bloquer contre le mur. Elle leva le bras, ses yeux emplis d'une démence qu'il avait déjà vu. Et ce le regard de cette grande, très grande femme le réveilla. Et il hurla.

« Maman !! Nan, fais pas ça !! »

Elle leva haut le bras. Il allait mourir, lui aussi.

« Maman !!! »

« Shura !! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui, encore sous la peur de mourir. Il rencontra le visage inquiet du Cancer. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Voyant son compagnon dans un tel état de détresse, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Shura se blottit contre son amant, sanglotant. Les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit. S'il se réveillait certains matin plutôt calmement, il y en avait d'autres où il fondait en larmes, revivant la mort que sa mère avait voulu lui donner. Si le voisinage n'avait pas entendu ce cri de terreur, coupé par la mort, Shura aurait été tué par sa génitrice qui, emportée par un accès de démence dû à son enfermement dans cet appartement, passant ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre, avait décidé d'en finir, de s'enfuir, d'éliminer ces personnes qu'elle voyait et qui la forçaient à rester dans cet espace restreint. Elle avait d'abord tué sa fille. Puis elle avait voulu faire de même avec son fils. Son aînée, elle l'aurait eu quand elle rentrerait, après s'être fais baisée par un inconnu.

Masque de Mort, peu habitué à ce genre de situation, réconfortait comme il pouvait l'espagnol. Il lui caressait les cheveux, le sentant se calmer contre lui. Il avait eu une sacrée peur, quand il l'avait senti gesticuler, puis criant à sa mère de ne pas faire « ça ». Sa mère avait voulu le tuer. Pas gaie comme histoire. La sienne s'était guère mieux, il rêvait qu'il allait mourir de soif et qu'il allait commettre son premier meurtre. Chacun son souvenir douloureux. Chacun son petit secret.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Shura s'était calmé, il ne sanglotait plus mais hoquetait quand même. À une époque, le Cancer aurait trouvé, pour un chevalier d'or, cette attitude puérile et ridicule. Mais en cet instant, à cajoler son amant, il trouvait cela presque normal. De toute façon, avec Shura, tout avait toujours été « normal ».

Masque de Mort n'avait jamais été particulièrement été attiré par les hommes, mais avec l'espagnol, c'était différent. L'avouer était une chose, s'afficher en était une autre. Montrer son affection envers le Capricorne devant les autres était une étape qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de franchir. Mais il sentait que le plus important pour son espagnol, c'était qu'il soit là, le jour, la nuit… et le matin.

« Oui… ça va mieux… »

Shura se dégagea légèrement de son amant. Il avait les yeux rouges, les joues humides, l'air triste, encore bouleversé par ce souvenir. Un souvenir, un simple souvenir, mais qui lui rappelait la suite, la précipitation des évènements, sa sœur aînée, cette prostituée, tuée le lendemain matin par cet homme qui, la veille, la dévorait des yeux. Puis, orphelin, emmené par un homme inconnu, qui est devenu son maître, lui enseignant comment devenir un chevalier. Et cela à cause d'un meurtre. À cause d'un homme. D'un homme, qui s'est enfuis, en laissant sa famille.

« Je savais pas que ton rêve te faisait aussi peur.

- Ça dépend des jours. Et toi ?

- Je ne me réveille jamais en larmes. Tu es sensible. »

Le Cancer l'embrassa sur le front, Shura revint se blottir contre lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu autant de tendresse de la part de Masque de Mort, et il était décidé à en profiter. Ce souvenir allait vite disparaître.

**OoO**

Aiolia lui manquait. Il ne lui avait jamais autant manquer. Voir la vie reprendre son cours, des saints d'or revenir à la vie, des amitiés, des complicités se former, tout cela lui donnait presque le cafard. Si elle avait été heureuse au début, elle ne l'était plus vraiment. Aiolia tardait à revenir, peut-être qu'elle espérait en vain. Mais elle y pensait toujours, priant presque pour qu'on le découvre vite.

Elle avait rencontré Aioros dernièrement, elle avait cru voir Lion, en plus mûr mais aussi beau. Si Aiolia ne ramenait pas vite ses fesses au Sanctuaire, elle finirait pas succomber au carme du Sagittaire, qui, après tant d'années d'absence, ne devait pas être intéressé par une possible liaison.

« Marine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Aphrodite, le nez en l'air, se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, assise sur cette épaisse branche d'arbre, en plein milieu de cette neige.

« Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Si, un peu.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, monte. »

Le suédois sauta jusqu'à la branche où il s'assit.

« Je suis content, on retrouve notre cosmos.

- Il serait peut-être temps !

- Masque de Mort râle, il se sent trop faible. J'ai l'impression d'être un apprenti.

- Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ?

- J'étais avec Shura, Saga et Mû. La fièvre de Kiki a empiré, Sion est venu chercher Mû, le gamin veut qu'il reste avec lui. Seiya et Shiryu se promenaient, Seiya est tombé dans le tunnel, jamais de chance, celui-là, et Saga est resté l'aider. Et Shura tousse à s'en arracher la gorge, Sion l'a ramené avec lui. Résultat, je suis tout seul.

- Tu aurais dû rentrer.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Sinon, je ne n'aurais pas pu te remonter le moral.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as l'air triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Aiolia qui te tracasse ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Marine sentit ses joues rougir.

« Pas vraiment, mais c'était quand même un de tes amis, et vous étiez plutôt proches. Aioros a l'air de te plaire !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. J'étais là quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, rappelle-toi !

- Il ressemble à Aiolia, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

- « Mignon » ??

- Bah oui, mignon.

- Tu es…

- Choquée ?

- Étonnée. Quoique, non, pas tellement étonnée.

- Retire-moi ce sourire. Bref, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va te le retrouver, ton petit lion. Un peu de patience.

- Tu as raison. Il fait froid, on rentre ?

- J'allais te le proposer. »

Aphrodite sauta de la branche. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, il poussa un cri de surprise. Étonné lui-même de ce cri peu masculin, il mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Surprise, Marine sauta à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis tombé sur un truc bizarre !!

- Quoi comme truc bizarre ?

- Mais je sais pas ! »

Il s'accroupirent, sachant déjà ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver sous cette neige blanche et froide. Il déblayèrent une poitrine, des épaules, et enfin un visage. Marine ne vit bientôt plus rien, les larmes embuant ses yeux bruns. Aphrodite poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Finalement, tu n'avais pas de raison de t'en faire ! On l'a retrouvé, ton chevalier ! »

**OoO**

Sion se massait le front. Son crâne était douloureux. Il était incapable de réfléchir, il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller travailler dans son bureau, il avait l'impression de lire du chinois. Quoique, il comprenait le chinois, Dohko lui avait appris. Bref, ses documents étaient incompréhensibles, il ne pouvait donc avancer dans son travail. Et ce tissu sur son front que Mû lui changeait deux fois par jour au minimum commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et y entra. Face au grand miroir, il retira avec précaution les bandages, découvrant peu à peu une joli plaie qui commençait à cicatriser. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de traces, son cosmos lentement retrouvé avançait le processus de guérison et la cicatrice disparaîtrait.

Sion soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Mû avait raison, il était mieux avec des bandages ridicules autour de la tête qu'avec cette jolie blessure que lui avait fais cette… charmante fille… de Saori. Il ne comptait même plus tous les soucis, certains anodins mais qui l'énervaient quand même, qu'elle avait provoqué à cause de cette foutue blessure.

Il n'agissait pas différemment avec elle, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lui parlait pas si elle ne venait pas à lui. Cependant, d'après Mû, elle, elle n'osait plus le regarder, gardant son nez obstinément plongé dans son assiette, sans oser parler à qui que ce soir. Il était évident qu'elle regrettait son geste, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sion qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque-un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il entendait les petits coups timides. Sans prendre le temps de remettre son bandages, pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Mû qui venait le voir, Sion retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il s'afficha pas sa surprise quand il vit Saori, se triturant les doigts de nervosité. Elle leva la tête courageusement vers le visage du Grand Pope, remarqua sa vilaine blessure et pâlit. Amusé, le bélier leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bonsoir, Saori.

- Bonsoir, Sion…

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je… Je suis… Je suis venue m'excuser…

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

- Je ne voulais te faire de mal…

- Vous saviez que vous m'en feriez, en me volant ce dessin.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi important. C'était la femme que vous aimiez ?

- Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Mais quand on ne sait pas, on ferme sa bouche. »

Celle de Saori tremblait. Elle ouvrit son gilet et sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle déplia. À nouveau, elle admira le beau visage de la jeune femme dessinée, son sourire éclatant. Sion reprit son bien sans y jeter un œil.

« Je le trouvais si beau… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Elle devait être magnifique…

- Mais elle est morte. »

Cela sonnait comme un reproche. Saori frissonna. Elle releva la tête vers la figure neutre de son Grand Pope. À bien regarder son visage, elle pouvait presque trouver des similitudes avec le dessin. Les traits fins, la forme des lèvres, les yeux… Non, ce devait être son imagination. Mais ce regard énervé, ce n'était pas une impression.

« Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fais, Sion.

- Mais moi, je ne regrette pas.

- Mais…

- Je vous ai giflée. Vous m'avez projetée contre un mur. Fin de l'histoire. Vos excuses, elles ne m'intéressent pas. Moi, je ne vous en ferai pas. Merci de m'avoir rendu ce dessin. »

Il allait pousser la porte quand il ajouta :

« Ah, au fait. Ce n'était pas ma maîtresse. C'était pas sœur aînée. »

Le jeune homme ferma la porte sur une déesse aux yeux brillants, consciente des dégâts qu'avait provoqué son caprice de gamine.

**OoO**

Allongés sur la vieille pierre de temples délabrés, deux frères regardaient les étoiles qui piquaient le ciel d'encre, essayant d'en reconnaître les constellations. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils faisaient souvent cela, restant des heures dans la nuit noire à observer ces points brillants tout là-haut, se demandant comment elles étaient nées et pourquoi certaines se déplaçaient, incitant la plupart des gens à faire un vœu à cette occasion. L'un avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de l'autre, celui-ci avait replié ses bras derrière son crâne. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, la plupart des gens devaient dormir. Mais eux, ils étaient bien réveillés, dans l'obscurité, l'un près de l'autre. L'un des deux brisa le silence.

« Ça me rappelle des choses.

- À moi aussi. Ça m'avait manqué.

- Tu te souviens quand notre maître nous cherchait partout ?

- Il nous punissait parce qu'on avait pas respecté le couvre-feu.

- Justement, Rhadamanthe ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

- Je lui ai dis que je me promenais.

- Il va peut-être s'imaginer des choses.

- Il sait que je ne lui ferai pas une infidélité. Du moins, je l'espère.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu es tombé amoureux.

- J'avais froid, il était chaud, alors je me suis blotti contre lui.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment comme il le montre. Quand on était là-bas, il était différent. Il faisait à attention à moi, comme si ma mort lui importait. Il ne m'a jamais fais de coups bas, et j'ai été étonné, au début, qu'il m'autorise à rester contre lui. Moi non plus, je ne lui faisais rien de méchant. Je n'avais pas la mentalité pour ça. D'un côté, je le rejetais, parce qu'en fait, il m'attirait. Et ça me faisait peur. Je voulais quitter ce pays mais ça voulait dire que ça serait plus pareil, entre nous deux. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à lui, il était trop tard, j'étais déjà tombé amoureux.

- Ça me fait bizarre. T'imaginer avec lui, je trouve ça étrange. Maintenant, je m'habitue… Mais au début…

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui m'a attiré, chez lui. C'est un tout. Je l'aime parce que c'est lui. C'est tout con.

- Et lui ?

- Va savoir. Il a jamais voulu me répondre. Mais vu comment il gémit mon nom, c'est qu'il m'aime beaucoup.

- Kanon !!

- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis jamais au-dessus, mais bon, ça l'empêche pas de gémir mon nom.

- Et vous l'avez fais souvent ?

- Est-ce que je te demande si tu as couché souvent avec ton Bélier ?

- C'est pas pareil !

- Oh, mais si ! D'ailleurs, tu sembles beaucoup y tenir.

- Il est tout pour moi. S'il me quittait, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Je l'aime. Je suis fou de lui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le rendre heureux.

- Rhadamanthe aussi, je veux le rendre heureux. Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, mais…

- Mais… ?

- Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. »

Stupéfait, Saga se redressa. Autour de sa main apparut une aura dorée, éclairant un peu leur visage à tous les deux. Le Gémeau détailla le visage de son frère, toujours allongé par terre, pensif.

« S'il y avait une guerre, je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie pour Athéna. La dernière fois, c'était seulement dans le but de mourir, que j'ai emporté Rhadamanthe avec moi. Mais si sa vie, à lui, était en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à donner la mienne. Il est aussi important à mes yeux que toi. C'est un amour différent, mais vous avez autant de place dans mon cœur, tous les deux. L'amour, c'est vraiment un truc bizarre.

- Qui fait dire des choses bizarres. »

Kanon leva les yeux vers son jumeau qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Je suis dans ton cas, aussi. Seulement, moi, je suis un chevalier, et j'ai obligation de sacrifier ma vie pour ma déesse.

- Ta déesse, laisse-la là où elle est. Normalement, Athéna doit protéger le monde et les chevaliers doivent l'aider, et non se sacrifier pour elle.

- Chacun sa version.

- Ma version, comme tu dis, est la meilleure. Car les chevaliers doivent vivre. C'est des hommes, après tout. Et tu es un homme. Et tu aimes quelqu'un. Tu crois pas que si Saori avait été plus maligne, tout se serait déroulé ainsi ? Des hommes ne seraient pas morts, elle vous aurait sauvé. Et elle ne serait pas laissée enfermer dans un stupide pilier. »

Saga ne répondit rien. Dans le fond, il savait que son frère avait raison. Mais il pouvait pas croire cela. Ce n'était pas la pensée commune, et l'avenir de la Terre dépendait d'eux. Il soupira. De toute façon, son choix était déjà fais : la vie de Mû passait avant celle d'Athéna, qui cette fois, devait être capable de se défendre. Il suffisait d'entendre Mû se plaindre de la blessure de Sion à la tête pour comprendre que la déesse ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand elle était énervée. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, il l'avait giflé et ne le niait pas.

« Et si on rentrait ?

- Maintenant ? Pas envie.

- Rhadamanthe va sûrement s'inquiéter.

- Tu l'aimes bien, Rhadamanthe. Il doit dormir, à cette heure-ci.

- Et s'il était réveillé ?

- Pas de risque.

- Et s'il croyait des choses ?

- Eh !! Je fais pas dans l'inceste, moi ! »

Saga éclata de rire, Kanon afficha une moue vexée. Quand son frère fut calmé, ils se levèrent et retournèrent au temple, main dans la main. Tout était sombre dans l'appartement du chevalier d'or. Ils se quittèrent, Saga rentra dans sa chambre et Kanon dans celle qu'il partageait avec le spectre. Il ne fut pas étonné en voyant son amant devant la fenêtre, semblant regarder dehors. Il s'avança à pas lent, même si Rhadamanthe savait qu'il était là. Le grec entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant sa joue sur l'épaule du britannique.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans le silence et l'obscurité de la chambre. Kanon, les yeux fermé, ne bougeait de contre le spectre qui regardait par la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Sa main était posée sur les bras de l'ancien Dragon des mers, l'autre sur le bord de l'encadrement de la vitre de verre. Souvent, Kanon l'avait vu se perdre dans un paysage, immobile, sourd à ses paroles. Parfois, il semblait las, d'autres fois triste, ou encore inquiet.

« Où étiez-vous ?

- On se promenait. Tu ne vas quand même pas me critiquer alors que je passe du temps avec mon frère ?

- Je me demandais où tu étais passé, c'est tout.

- Tu es inquiet ? Je suis fidèle. Tu le sais bien. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Lentement, il défit les bras autour de sa taille et se retourna. Malgré l'obscurité, Kanon vit ses yeux bruns clairs qui le regardaient intensément. Instinctivement, il approcha ses lèvres, le spectre vint les cueillir.

Il enserra la taille de son amant, l'approchant de lui. Kanon posa ses mains sur les épaules du britannique avant de les enrouler autour de son cou, sentant Rhadamanthe glisser la langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Langoureusement, le spectre embrassait Kanon qui se retenait de gémir. Il recula alors que l'autre avançait, et ils arrivèrent sur le lit. Avec une lenteur extrême, Rhadamanthe retira les vêtements du grec, alors que celui-ci luttait pour ne pas arracher ceux de son partenaire, sentant ses doigts parcourant sa peau, la caressant doucement, attisant son désir.

Presque nus, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Kanon s'abandonna aux caresses de son amant. Tout à l'heure, il avait dis à Saga que son amant n'était pas comme il le laissait paraître. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire à quel point c'était vrai. S'il était peu bavard habituellement et un peu brutal sur certaines choses, mais au lit, le spectre était du douceur incroyable. Il léchait la clavicule, embrassait son torse, suçait ses tétons dressés par la plaisir, frottait leur virilité encore emprisonnées dans leur caleçon, caressait sa peau frissonnante…

Kanon sentait la tendresse, la douceur de Rhadamanthe qui s'intéressait presque plus au plaisir du grec qu'au sien propre. Il caresserait ce corps d'homme avec douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'abîmer.

Il reprit la bouche de Kanon, caressant sa langue, taquinant son palet, l'intérieur de ses joues. Le Gémeau parcourait son dos, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses mains, gardait son amant contre lui, savourant cette tendresse, cet amour qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui, marques qui contrastaient avec la personne qu'il affichait le jour.

Kanon fut parcourut d'un violent frisson quand il sentit une main s'emparer de son membre et de le caresser, doucement, horriblement lentement. Il gémit contre la bouche de son amant de frustration. Il voulut s'écarter, mais son spectre gardait sa bouche prisonnière, accélérant puis ralentissant les mouvements sur son membres dressé. Il le laissa, écarta les cuisses du grec et insinua un doigt dans son intimité. Il le sentit se crisper.

Rhadamanthe laissa sa bouche, s'attaqua à sa gorge, à sa clavicule, suçant et mordillant la peau luisante de sueur. Il entra un autre doigt, puis un troisième, les bougeant dans l'intimité, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son Gémeau. Le britannique fouilla dans le tiroir, trouva le lubrifiant, en induisit son sexe et, lentement, très lentement, entra en Kanon. L'ancien Dragon des mers se crispa, il avait mal. Il fit un effort pour se détendre, il savait que son amant ne le brusquerait pas, qu'il attendrait qu'il s'habitue à lui pour continuer.

Il sentit à nouveau une main caresser son membre, il entama un mouvement de hanche. Rhadamanthe se mit alors à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de vitesse, plus de profondeur. Kanon exprimait son plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules puissantes de l'anglais. Rhadamanthe gémissait son nom, « Kanon ». Lors d'un dernier mouvement, ils se libérèrent.

Pendant un moment, Rhadamanthe resta allongé sur Kanon, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis, il libéra l'intimité du grec et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Ils avaient chaud, très chaud. Pourtant, Kanon vint se blottir contre le spectre qui rabattit le drap sur eux. Alors qu'une main lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, le grec sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	17. La jalousie de Hyoga

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello ! Tout d'abord, je dit un gros Merci aux gens qui m'envoie des review !! Ca fait plaisir quand on reçoit un p'tit message dans sa boite, parce que les gens, ils aiment ce qu'on raconte :-) (mode méga contente)

**Lys :** Accrochez bien vos wagons, parce que cette fic est pas encore finie :p

J'ai quand même vite tapé le chap 42 ! Moins dur, celui-là :p

**Lys :** C'est clair, y'avait pas de combat...

Voui... (gênée) Bref ! Les amateurs de Ikki/Hyoga, on ne tape pas l'auteuse, s'il vous plait !

**Lys :** Ils te tapent s'ils veulent :p

Mais nan ! T.T Et ceux qui aiment bien Mû et Saori, on ne tape pas l'auteuse non plus !

**Lys :** Hum... D'ailleurs, Mû proteste, il est pas d'accord ! Saga est furieux, en passant...

Mais oui, mais c'est rigolo :-)

**Lys :** Quand tu te feras congeler par Hyoga, tu rigoleras moins :p

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

La jalousie de Hyoga

Le chaleur n'était pas une chose gênante, elle était perpétuelle, dans son pays. La température était toujours haute, mais aussi froide, parfois. Et il n'aimait pas le froid. Le froid apportait des frissons dans le corps, hérissait sa peau. En ce moment, ce n'était pas la période chaude. Pourtant, allongé sous son drap, il croyait qu'il allait mourir de chaud.

On frappait à la porte, il entendait des coups discrets frappés dessus. L'enfant ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il les refermerait aussitôt de fatigue. Il entendait le sang pulser dans ses tempes, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il entrouvrit la bouche, une toux sèche se fit entendre dans la petite chambre. Elle lui brûla la gorge, il avait soif. Il pria inconsciemment pour que son frère vienne le voir, le prendre contre lui, lui apporter de l'eau. Mais personne ne vint, il en conclut que son aîné était sorti. Et ça le rendit triste.

Les coups frappés à la porte se firent plus violents et des voix lui parvinrent. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et, lentement, ouvrit les yeux, ne voyant rien autour de lui, sa chambre étant plongée dans l'obscurité. D'un suprême effort, il se leva, dégageant sont corps moite du drap qui collait à sa peau.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, il eut envie de se laisser retomber dessus, il avait vraiment trop mal à la tête. Il se leva pourtant et s'apprêta à entrer dans le couloir quand, soudain, la porte d'entrée céda. Il sursauta, des voix fortes entrèrent dans le couloir, certaines ordonnant de fouiller et d'attraper le gamin, il devait être complice. Sans réfléchir, l'enfant courut vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sauta.

Sous les cris de frustration de ces hommes inconnus, il s'enfuit, courant dans le Domaine Sacré sans regarder où il allait. Il entendait son cœur battre, guidé par la peur. Des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Avait-il fais une bêtise ? Il en doutait, son aîné était juste et, jamais, il ne commettrait d'erreur.

Il faisait nuit noire, il ne voyait pas vraiment où il allait. Pourtant, il savait à peu près son chemin. Çà et là, le petit garçon entendait des voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. C'était des gardes, quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Et on le recherchait lui. L'enfant devait fuir, ou on lui ferait du mal. Son frère le rejoindrait après, quand le calme serait revenu. Il en était sûr, ou plutôt essayait-il de s'en persuader.

L'enfant sentit que le sol n'était plus le même, les voix étaient lointaines, tout comme les torches pour éclairer les gardes qui se déplaçaient. Il entendit le bruit de la mer, des vagues qui viennent puis réparent, laissant leur traces sur le sol. La lune était pleine et étonnement claire. L'enfant arrivait un peu à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le gamin marcha un moment, profitant du silence et de l'air frais.

Sa fièvre semblait être partie, il se sentait moins chaud. Mais il avait toujours soif, cette course dans le noir ne l'avait pas étanchée. Le souffle rauque, l'enfant regardait la lune pâle, puis lança un regard circulaire autour de lui.

L'enfant parlait beaucoup avec son frère aîné. Celui-ci lui avait parlé de la mort. Il abordait rarement le sujet, son frère n'aimait pas l'idée de mourir. Mais il lui disait qu'il y avait des signes, avant de mourir. Quand la Mort venait nous prendre, elle laissait des indices pour nous montrer qu'elle nous emmenait. Il fallait voir ces signes, écouter son cœur, son intuition. L'enfant avait peur de la Mort. Mais en cet instant, il n'avait pas peur. Pourtant, la Mort se tenait devant lui.

Sur le sable fin, près de l'eau, une ombre noir semblait regarder la mer. Un long vêtement traînait derrière le corps sombre. Il n'avait pas de visage, il semblait caché par une capuche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part l'eau dont le mouvement ne cessait pas. L'enfant regardait l'ombre sans peur. Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose autour d'elle, quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de froid. Une évidence lui sauta aux yeux : son frère n'était plus. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne se rendait pas compte encore de ce que cela signifiait. Sans réfléchir, attiré par ce spectre de l'ombre, il s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le sable.

Le silence fut brisé par des cris. Des hommes cherchaient l'enfant. Il voulut partir, mais quelque chose d'irrésistible le força à rester assis sur le sable, près de l'ombre de la Mort. Il sentit son corps trembler, sans doute de peur à ce qu'on le trouve. Mais les voix s'éloignèrent. Le gamin leva les yeux vers l'ombre. Il ne vit rien. À part une étrange couleur dorée à la place d'un œil.

Son regard s'abaissa vers lui, l'enfant tressaillit. L'ombre le regarda, semblant lire en lui. Puis, dans un mouvement de voile, elle se retourna et partit, lentement, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Bientôt, il ne la vit plus. Mais soudain, un poids sembla lui tomber sur le cœur. Il suffoqua, les larmes aux yeux, l'évidence se pointant dans son esprit. Des hoquets secouèrent son petit corps. Son frère était mort. Son frère n'était plus là. Il était mort. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Éberlué, il fixa le plafond blanc. Sa vue était encore floue, ses joues humides et les battements de son cœur témoignaient de cette peur ancienne. Encore sous l'effet de cette terreur de son enfance, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un visage familier. Ses larmes ne purent s'arrêter. Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Aioros était là, près de lui, assis dans un fauteuil, semblant dormir, la tête penchée. La Mort était revenue. Elle lui avait rendu son frère.

**OoO**

« Il fait froid…

- Fillette.

- Mais il fait froid ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ??

- Pour me faire plaisir, c'est tout.

- Saga, j'aime pas ton sourire.

- Tu préfères le mien ?

- Non, j'aime pas ce sourire ironique, non plus.

- Arrête de te plaindre et avance. Ce n'était pas mieux, au Groenland.

- Y'avait pas toute cette neige molle.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Je peux ?

- Kanon !!

- Vous pouvez y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, de toute façon.

- Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, quand même ?

- Rentre avec Kanon, il va attraper froid.

- Ça, c'est pas grave.

- Mais tu vas jouer les infirmière.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Bon, vous avez fini ?

- Rentrez, je vous rejoint bientôt. J'ai envie de marcher encore un peu.

- Si tu insistes. »

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se retournèrent pour retourner à la cabane, leur lieu habituel de rendez-vous pour retourner au Sanctuaire. Saga les regarder partir et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Kanon glisser sa main dans la poche du spectre. Il se retourna et il progressa lentement dans la neige. Il avait juste envie d'être un peu seul.

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas été seul avec Mû, et il lui manquait déjà. Il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre tout ce temps sans le Bélier. Il se rappela que l'autre s'occupait de remplacer le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Kanon lui prenait du temps, aussi. Il était heureux d'avoir à nouveau son frère près de lui, et il sentait que c'était réciproque.

Ils ne passaient pas tellement de moments tous les deux, Rhadamanthe était souvent là. Mais Saga ne le considérait pas comme un intrus, c'était devenu naturel, maintenant, de le voir le matin chez lui. Le spectre n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait connu autrefois, et le grec sentait chaque jour un peu plus que c'était vrai. Surtout quand il voyait des baisers volés, la tendresse que réclamait silencieusement Kanon.

Parfois, Rhadamanthe prenait la main de son jumeau, glissait son bras autour de sa taille ou de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas instinctif, Rhadamanthe lisait dans le regard, dans les gestes de Kanon, tout comme Saga savait le faire. Et ça l'étonnait chaque jour.

« Saga ? »

Le Gémeau sursauta mais n'osa se retourner. Sion s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Tu n'étais pas avec ton frère et Rhadamanthe ?

- Kanon voulait rentrer, et je voulais rester encore un peu. Et… vous, pourquoi êtes-vous tout seul ?

- J'avais envie d'être seul.

- Dohko ne vous parle toujours pas.

- Non. On marche ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Dans le silence, ils reprirent leur marche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, n'ayant pour l'instant rien à se dire. Discrètement, Saga détaille le visage de Sion. Il avait toujours son bandage autour de la tête, bandage changé par Mû.

Il avait des petites cernes sous les yeux, ses lèvres étaient fine, un petit nez et des yeux rosés dans le vagues donnaient une touche de couleur à son visage pâle. Deux points violets ornaient son front, en partie caché par ses longs cheveux verts qui cascadaient dans son dos. Le Grand Pope soupira et regarda Saga dans les yeux.

« Je te demande une chose. Prends soin de Mû. »

Saga ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sion était au courant, Mû ne le lui avait pas dis.

« Mû vous a…

- Je l'avais déjà deviné. Je le connais assez pour voir qu'il était amoureux. Et puis, je suis un peu observateur.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- J'imagine bien. Mais je te le dis quand même : prends soin de lui. Si tu lui faisais du mal, crois-moi que je te le ferais payer.

- Je note. Mais ça… ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Et si Mû est heureux, c'est le principal. Ça me blesserait de savoir qu'il est malheureux à cause de moi.

- J'avais peur de votre réaction.

- Il me l'a dit. Mais moi, je suis admiratif.

- Comment ça ?

- Aimer quelqu'un au point de lui pardonner quelque chose qui vous a blessé… Je trouve ça beau. Et courageux. »

Un silence suivit la voix du Grand Pope. Saga réfléchit à ces paroles et se sentit ému. Oui, Mû l'aimait beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté…

« Quelqu'un vous a fais du mal et vous ne lui avez pas pardonné ?

- Oui. J'étais censé aimer quelqu'un, sacrifier ma vie pour cette personne, la protéger au péril de mon existence. Mais à cause de cette personne, j'ai perdu quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pu accepter son pardon. »

Sion soupira et fit un sourire ironique.

« Un « pardon » qui sonnait faux. »

Saga parut étonné. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Sion semblait triste. Sion se tourna vers lui et un sourire franc étira ses lèvres fines. Saga avait sa confiance. Il lui répondit, pensant à Mû qui, au Sanctuaire, devait attendre son retour.

**OoO**

Il lui enfonça le thermomètre dans la bouche.

« Maintenant, tu le gardes dans ta bouche et tu attends. »

Kiki s'enfonça sous sa couverture, le tube entre les lèvres et la moue boudeuse. Mû se leva du lit, prit une pile de vêtements posé sur une table, ouvrit l'armoire et les rangea dans les étagère, ignorant les ronchonnement de son apprenti. Le Bélier regarda l'heure. Il sortit de le pièce et revint peu après avec un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol de soupe qu'il posa sur la table qui servait de bureau à l'enfant. Il s'approchant de lui et reprit le thermomètre.

« Je suis pas malade.

- Tu es bouillant. Mais ça semble descendre un peu.

- J'aime pas être malade.

- Personne n'aime être malade.

- Si, Milo aime bien, parce qu'il se fait chouchouter.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir de la fièvre et de tousser. »

Kiki porta sa main à sa bouche, soudain secoué par une toux sèche qui lui brûlait la gorge. Mû prit un verre d'eau et le tendit au petit garçon qui but doucement une gorgée.

« Tu vois ? Tu trouves ça agréable d'être malade, toi ?

- Mais si toi tu étais malade, Saga s'occuperait de toi, non ?

- Comment sais-tu que… Laisse-moi deviner. Tu nous espionnais.

- Bah oui… »

Ses joues rougirent.

« Je me demandais où tu allais… Je vous suivait dans un couloir, puis quand vous rentiez chez lui, je rentrais à Jamir.

- Et ça ne t'a pas choqué ? Voir ton maître embrasser un autre homme.

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu ressemble un peu à une fille.

- De quoi ?!

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es pas comme Saga ! Shaka aussi, il ressemble un peu à une fille. Aphrodite aussi !

- Tu n'as pas tort. »

Mû sentait ses joues rosies, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas le plus masculin des chevaliers. Mais Saga devait aimer l'androgynie pour l'avoir choisi. Mais d'un autre côté, Mû aimait les hommes masculin, et son Gémeau était loin d'être féminin. Mû soupira, se demandant combien de personnes, au juste, étaient au courant de sa relation avec Saga. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient plus à se montrer discret. Il aimerait bien que le grec viennent vivre avec lui, ils n'auraient plus à se voir seulement le soir, et cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous seuls. Mais Kanon était là et Sion avait été blessé à la tête. Vivement que tout se rétablisse et qu'ils se revoient.

« Dis ! Est-ce que Saga va venir vivre ici ? »

Le Bélier fut surpris par la question. Il interrogea Kiki du regard, qui rougissait toujours.

« Vous vous aimez, alors vous allez vivre ensemble, non ?

- J'aimerais. Mais son frère vit chez lui et ce temple est le tien, à toi aussi. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne, c'est normal.

- Je m'en fiche, moi. Saga est gentil, je l'aime bien. C'était juste une question.

- Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'il vienne ici ?

- Non. Du moment que toi, tu es heureux. »

Mû fixa quelques instants l'enfant, stupéfait. Kiki baissé la tête et, gêné, avait toujours les joues rouges, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la fièvre qui lui chauffait le visage. Le regard du jeune homme s'emplie de tendresse et il sourit, ses lèvres découvrant ses dents blanches. En voyant la si belle expression sur le visage de son maître, Kiki esquissa un sourire à son tour.

Au retour de Mû, l'enfant s'était senti revivre. Il ne pouvait exprimer son bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui avec des mots. Et le Bélier était tout aussi heureux de voir son apprenti en bonne santé, c'est pourquoi il était de plutôt mauvais humeur, en ce moment. Sion avait sa blessure à la tête, dont il changeait les bandages, et Kiki qui était au lit. Enfin, il avait hâte que la journée se finisse. Saga l'avait invité à dîner, ça leur ferait du bien de se revoir. Oui, vivement que la journée se finisse…

**OoO**

Venir sur l'île étai presque devenu une habitude. Le silence reposant ou parfois stressant de ces étendues de neige était parfois recherchés, malgré la température qui ne cessait de baisser de jour en jour. Un vent frais soufflait, il y aurait peut-être une tempête de neige en fin de journée. Au Sanctuaire, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Aldébaran n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, il était le seul manquant à l'appel. Les visites sur l'île n'avaient pas diminuées. Parfois, sous le prétexte de retrouver le brésilien, certains chevaliers restaient pour profiter de quelques instants de solitude, tels que Hyoga.

Son maître était de retour, tout le monde était en bonne santé et la personne qu'il aimait semblait partager ses sentiments. Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Car cette dernière personne ne lui montrait pas ces sentiments comme il l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs, il doutait que Ikki l'aime vraiment.

Certes, ils passaient parfois du temps ensemble, ils avaient déjà fais l'amour. Ça avait été une nuit magique. Mais la magie avait vite laissé place à la réalité qui était moins belle. Le Phénix était du genre solitaire, il ne s'attachait à personne. Et le blond sentait à quel point c'était vrai.

Ikki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Un jour, ils s'étaient disputés. Ikki avait contrôlé son énervement, il trouvait le blond ridicule, ce qui lui avait vraiment fais mal. Et maintenant, ils se parlaient peu. Hyoga souffrait intérieurement. Il devait revoir Ikki et lui parler, se réconcilier. Mais il était lâche. Il avait peur de ce regard acier et froid.

Ses yeux bleu clair tombèrent sur deux silhouettes, là-bas, qui semblaient rire. Il fronça les sourcils et, en se rapprochant, il distingua Ikki et June qui marchaient, seuls, au milieu de cette étendue blanche de neige. Une épine de jalousie se planta dans son cœur. Il serra les dents, foudroyant du regard le Phénix qui souriait et cette bécasse blonde qui riait.

Une aura légèrement bleutée enveloppa son corps, des flocons de neiges s'ajoutèrent au bourrasques de vents. June cessa de marcher, sensible au brusque changement de température. Ikki n'arrêta aussi, mais c'était plus à cause de cette aura agressive qu'à cause de la neige. Lentement, il tourna la tête et vit, presque sans surprise, un Hyoga qui cachait la fureur qui lui chauffait la tête.

June prit peur en voyant la puissance de cette aura, bien plus grande que la sienne. Ikki n'en semblait nullement préoccupé, il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. D'un mouvement rapide, Hyoga leva la main, dirigeant un doigts vers June. Ikki réagit au quart de tour, protégeant la jeune fille de la glace. Il lui cria de s'enfuir. Alors qu'elle partait en courant, le Phénix courut vers le Cygne, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me promenais. J'ai encore le droit de me promener avec qui je veux, non ?

- Et pourquoi riais-tu ?! C'est avec moi que tu dois rire, sourire ! Pourquoi tu ne passes pas de temps avec moi, comme avant ?!

- J'ai le droit de vivre comme je l'entends. Je n'appartiens à personne.

- Tu ne m'aime pas, c'est ça.

- Je te l'ai dis au début. Tu me plais. Point barre. Maintenant, laisse tomber cette jalousie débile.

- J'ai des raisons d'être jaloux. J'aime un gars qui s'en fous.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de choisir ce gars. Plains-toi à ton cœur.

- Toi, tu n'en as pas. Je t'ai juste servi à réchauffer ton lit !

- Tu crois ? J'ai un minimum de respect envers les autres, et jamais je ne me serais permis de te prendre pour une pute.

- Tu n'es pas resté le matin.

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple. Je n'ai pas à m'afficher avec quelqu'un.

- Je te déteste.

- Alors ne m'approche plus. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant que l'un des deux cèdent. Ikki ne joua pas longtemps à ce jeu et détourna le regard, s'en allant. Progressivement, la neige cessa de tomber. Mais les larmes de Hyoga, elles, roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

**OoO**

« Quel temps… »

Debout devant la fenêtre, Seika et Mû regardaient dehors. Le ciel s'était obscurcit, il tombait maintenant une pluie diluvienne. Les grosses gouttes d'eau frappaient le sol avec violence. Le Sanctuaire avait un aspect lugubre, avec ce pauvre soleil, ces gros nuages gris et ce bruit d'eau qui s'abat sur la pierre, la terre sèche du Domaine Sacré. Le moral des troupes n'étaient pas très bon, rien de plus normal avec le temps qui faisait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures et demi. Seika était venue rentre visite à Kiki dans l'après-midi, mais vu le temps, elle était finalement restée chez le Bélier à papoter de tout et de rien. Si Saga ne l'avait pas invité à dîner, Mû aurait gardé la jeune fille pour manger.

« Saga ne devrait pas tarder, je vais te ramener en haut.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Kiki ! On va au dernier temple ! »

Seika quitta la fenêtre et partit dans la chambre de l'enfant. Mû la regard s'en aller et resta quelques instants encore devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il écouta les voix de la rousse et de l'apprenti, puis leur pas alors qu'ils sortaient du couloir pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Kiki semblait aller mieux, mais il semblait fatigué, près à s'endormir. D'un coup, ils disparurent, réapparaissant dans une chambre du dernier temple.

Mû se retrouva seul dans sa cuisine. Il soupira, puis partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rentra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Alors que les gouttes pleuvaient sur sa peau et ses cheveux, il se savonna, se massa les cheveux avec le shampooing et se rinça. Un se sécha rapidement et, une serviette autour des hanches, il se frictionna les cheveux, puis laissa faire son cosmos pour les sécher complètement.

Il enfila son boxer, son pantalon crème et sa chemise bleue. Il se démêla les cheveux. Il allait sortir quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Le Bélier sortit de sa chaude salle de bain et courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et il faillit sursauter de surprise. Au lieu d'avoir un bel homme de vingt-huit ans bien bâti et au beau sourire, il vit une jeune fille de treize ans aux longs cheveux violets. Il retint sa mine déçu et fit un sourire forcé alors que la déesse détaillait son physique d'un œil appréciateur.

« Bonsoir, Saori. Entrez. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, elle entra, suivant un petit couloir vers le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, Mû se demanda où il devait s'asseoir. Finalement, il prit place à côté d'elle. Il ne vit pas ses joues rougir. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus foncés de la déesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Saori ?

- C'est… à propos de Sion.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Lui et moi… Nous nous voyons tous les jours et je suis très gênée…

- Il ne vous a pas pardonné. Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais c'est de votre faute, vous n'aviez pas à fouiller.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! Et puis, je lui ai rendu son dessin. Je lui ai demandé pardon. Moi, je l'ai pardonné…

- Entre recevoir une claque et rencontrer un mur, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonnée ? Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ?

- Ça ne changerait rien…

- Au contraire ! Si c'est toi, ça peut tout changer ! S'il te plait, Mû ! »

Saori fixa Mû avec des yeux suppliants. Dans le fond, le Bélier savait bien que ça ne changerait rien au problème. Pourtant, il soupira un « Oui, je lui parlerai. » Si Saga arrivait et la voyait chez lui, nul doute qu'il serait méfiant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de rendre visite à ses chevaliers chez eux.

Alors le Bélier voulait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible. Saori ne vit évidemment pas la même chose sous le même angle, et fut heureuse de voir son Bélier accepter si gentiment sa demande. Elle espérait, dans le fond, que Sion la pardonne. La situation devenait vraiment gênant pour elle.

« Merci beaucoup, Mû. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, son regard toujours accroché à celui du tibétain qui sentit que ça devenait dangereux, les intentions de la déesse n'était pas tout à fait celles qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pria pour ne pas que Saga entre, cherchant un moyen de chasser la déesse de chez lui sans la blesser et d'arrêter ce regard langoureux qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Bonsoir. »

Mû sursauta. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du salon et vit avec horreur Saga, qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Saori lui souhaita « bonsoir » avec un sourire. Le Bélier se leva, suivit aussitôt par Saori et la reconduit à la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle dérangeait, sous le regard perçant de Saga qui sentait une sourde colère monter dans son cœur. C'est presque avec soulagement que Mû ferma la porte, mais le regard qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? »

Le Bélier se détourna de la porte. Saga planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant qui avait du mal à maintenir ce regard.

« Me parler de Sion.

- Juste de ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il s'avança, voulant aller dans la cuisine et boire un peu d'eau. Mais au moment où il passait devant le Gémeau, celui-ci lui prit fermement le bras, arrêtant sa marche. Le tibétain ne le regardait pas, il n'aimait pas ces yeux-là. Saga ne pencha vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas aimé son regard.

- Tu te fais des idées.

- C'est elle qui s'en fait. Tu l'attires, ça se voit.

- Et alors ? Elle, elle ne me plait pas.

- Tu te laissais séduire, avoue.

- Mais pas du tout ! »

Cette fois, Mû leva la tête, défiant Saga du regard. Oh non, il n'aimait pas ce regard, ce regard dur qui semblait lire en lui. Sa main se serrait sur son bras, il était presque douloureux. Le tibétain ne le montrait pas, mais il se sentait intimidé par ces yeux sombres et perçants.

« Tu es à moi, Mû. Ne t'avise pas de me trahir.

- De quoi ? Comment tu me parles ?

- Si tu couchais avec un autre, ou une autre, crois-moi que tu le regretterais. Je t'aime, et je suis le seul à t'aimer.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Si j'ai envie de voir ailleurs, je le fais, d'accord ?!

- Tu es à moi !!! »

Le coup partit. Le Gémeau gifla Mû avec une telle violence qu'il se cogna contre le mur. Il voulut crier mais l'autre avait enserré sa gorge de ses mains. Suffoquant, il voulut les desserrer, mais la poigne était trop forte. Il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé, autrefois. Il avait déjà essayé de l'étrangler. Avec horreur, il vit le blanc des yeux de Saga rougir et ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres, mais ses cheveux ne prirent pas cette teinte argentée.

« Tu es à moi… À Saga et à moi…

- Non… Je… ne suis… qu'à Saga… »

Le Bélier ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit, envoyant des mots télépathiques au grec.

« Saga… Saga, réveille-toi… reprend-toi… Chéri, reviens… tu veux le laisser me prendre… ? Tu veux me tuer… ? Tu veux qu'il revienne… ? Saga… reviens… je t'aime… »

Mû sentit les mains se desserrer, autour de son cou. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le sourire démoniaque disparaissait, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, cherchant à chasser cette personnalité qui parasitait son esprit. Il les rouvrit d'un coup, suffoquant.

Saga resta quelques instants ainsi, reprenant son souffle. Il releva les yeux vers le Bélier. Comme si la peau de ce dernier le brûlait, il retira ses mains de son cou. Des traces apparaissaient sur la peau clair du jeune homme. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, il recula d'horreur jusqu'au mur, conscient de ce qu'il avait voulu faire : le tuer. Le grec baissa le regard, tremblant de toute part.

Conscient de la peur de son amant, Mû s'avança doucement vers Saga, comme un enfant qu'on ne veut pas effrayer. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les fit glisser le long de ses bras, puis remonta vers son visage qu'il releva. Saga n'avait plus ce regard dur, fou, ce visage de démon. Doucement, il avança son visage et embrassa les lèvres humides du grec, se collant à lui. Le Gémeau, tremblant, glissa ses bras autour de Mû, le serrant encore plus contre lui.

**OoO**

Du haut du temple des Poissons, Ikki regardait le Sanctuaire. Au bord de la pierre, il regardait en bas, avec un mince désir de s'y laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas une envie suicidaire, il n'avait aucune raison d'en finir. Il avait juste envie de se laisser tomber dans le vide, de se sentir flotter dans l'air, comme le Phénix qui nage dans les cieux. Ou peut-être si, c'était une envie suicidaire.

Il ferma les yeux, se retirant à cette vision de tomber. Il songea à sa dispute avec Hyoga. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'en était pas si affecté que ça. Mais il était quand même embêté. Il était attiré par le blond, il avait été son premier partenaire. Mais d'autres que lui étaient susceptibles de l'attirer, et certainement des personnes moins possessive que lui, moins capricieuses.

Le Phénix ne voulait appartenir à personne. Il ne croyait qu'en lui-même, il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'aimait personne. L'amour fraternel était différent. Shun, Seiya, et les autres, ce n'était pas pareil. L'amour qui rend fou, qui entraîne des sacrifices de sa personne, qui fait souffrir, qui rend jaloux, non, il ne voulait pas de cet amour. Il ne voulait pas en être réduit à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ikki soupira. Il venait de reconnaître la voix d'Aphrodite. Quoi de plus normal, c'était à son temple qu'il s'était arrêté. Il pleuvait toujours autant et, en sortant du dernier temple pour se promener un peu, il s'était arrêté à la maison des Poissons. Celui-ci s'avança vers le Phénix et se posa contre une colonne.

« Une envie de promenade ?

- Il pleut vraiment trop pour ça.

- Oui, mauvais temps. »

Aphrodite se perdit à son tour dans le paysage. Le japonais en profita pour examiner un peu le chevalier d'or. Un taille fine, une longue chevelure légère et azur, une visage plus qu'androgyne, des lèvres rosées, des yeux bleus. Même ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine lui donnait un air féminin. Il avait un air mélancolique.

Le suédois tourna son visage vers lui, sans remarqué l'intérêt qui lui portait Ikki. Un sourire dévoila ses dents blanches et parfaites.

« Dis-moi, tu t'es disputé avec Hyoga ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Vous étiez amoureux, non ? Ou proche, en tout cas.

- Tu es devin ?

- Juste observateur.

- Oui, on s'est disputé. J'en ai marre de sa jalousie.

- Quand on est amoureux, on est jaloux, c'est normal. Toi, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Dans sa vie, tout le monde a aimé quelqu'un très fort, au point d'être capable de tout pour son bonheur. »

Ikki songea à Esméralda qu'il avait aimé. Mais maintenant, il avait plus l'impression que cet amour était plutôt fraternel, il l'aimait comme une sœur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Shun, mais ses cheveux blonds la différenciait de lui, physiquement.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Hyoga.

- Pourtant, tu as l'ai triste. »

Ikki regarda le Poisson qui n'était en aucun cas moqueur. Au contraire, le problème du Phénix semblait l'intéresser. Et il eut une idée.

« Tu es pris, ce soir ?

- Oh… Le fier chevalier du Phénix me ferait-il des avances ?

- Le chevalier du Phénix te fait des avances.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait bête de refuser. »

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Ikki s'avança vers le suédois, toujours posé contre la colonne, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Ikki mordilla la lèvre inférieur du Poisson et glissa sa langue entre les dents blanches. S'en suivit d'un baiser langoureux. Aphrodite enserra le cou du Phénix, le corps du japonais se collant au sien. Le chevalier d'or repoussa un peu Ikki, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils seraient mieux à l'intérieur du temple. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements d'Aphrodite.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	18. Un amour retrouvé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**C****ouple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Allez, coup de tête, nouveau chap :p

**Lys :** Dit plutôt qu'une gentille revieweuse de l'a gentiment demandée...

:-)

**Lys :** Petit message ! Y'a Sion qui boude plus.

Y'a pas de raisons pour qu'il me boude encore :p

**Lys :** On approche de la révélation !

Et oui !! Encore deux chapitres :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Un amour retrouvé

Il faisait sombre, on avait même allumé les lumières. Le soleil se couchait tôt, à cette époque de l'année. Le froid semblait le chasser de ces terres de neige. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée depuis le matin, les lampes étaient allumées pour diminuer l'obscurité qui s'installait. Il devait faire nuit, Maman préparait à manger. Et l'enfant la regardait, assis dans son coin, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui dépérissait de jour en jour.

Il faisait bon dans la pièce, mais il avait un peu froid. C'était peut-être à cause de son front chaud. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, derrière les vitres, mais il y voyait comme en plein jour. C'était peut-être à cause de ses yeux habitués à cette semi obscurité. En cet instant, sur le sol, le corps légèrement tremblant, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses genoux pliés contre son corps, il était bien, presque serein. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Maman marcha vers la table, d'une lenteur extrême. L'enfant avait perdu cette impression de tout voir au ralenti, c'était avec cette nonchalance que tout marchait dans cette petite maison, du lever jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise et commença à manger.

L'enfant mit du temps à réagir, mais il finit par se lever, dépliant ses membres comme un pantin qui ne veut pas abîmer ses articulations fragiles. À petits pas, il s'avança et monta sur le siège de bois. Il regarda l'assiette devant lui et, sans un regard vers sa mère, il mangea, apportant avec un lenteur naturelle ses aliments à sa bouche.

Distraitement, l'enfant écoutait le feu crépiter. À part le bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. La jeune femme et son enfant ne parlaient pas, les yeux rivés sur leur assiette, mangea dans un silence presque religieux. Mais le petit savait que c'était à cause de la honte que sa mère se taisait, que c'était pour ne pas pleurer qu'elle baissait le regard. Le silence était protecteur, bien que sans doute pesant pour elle. L'enfant, lui, se pensait à rien, voulant faire taire cette peur qu'il sentait s'accroître dans son cœur. Peut-être que ce soir, ça irait mieux. Peut-être que ce soir, tout serait bien.

Le repas fut fini. La jeune femme et son enfant restèrent assis durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un geste pour se lever, suivie de sa mère. Avec la même lenteur extrême qui leur était maintenant habituelle, ils éprouvèrent le désir d'aller se coucher.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant avec violence contre le mur. L'air froid pénétra la maison, attirant des frissons dans leur corps. Ils se retournèrent. Le visage de l'enfant se défigura, la terreur déformait ses traits. Un homme grand, immense, se tenait à la porte, un visage atroce tourné vers eux, ses yeux de braise jetant un regard indéfinissable vers le petit garçon.

L'homme coura vers lui. Il était rapide, trop rapide… Il empoigna l'enfant par le bras. Un hurlement suraigu s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se débattit comme un diable, sa lenteur habituelle brisée par la terreur qui faisait trembler son petit corps. Il hurla à la mort, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son père marchait vite, dans le couloir, pour aller là-bas, tour là-bas…

« Maman !!! »

C'était un hurlement de détresse. Un hurlement de détresse que sa mère entendit peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'alors qu'il rentrait de force dans cette chambre sombre, dans cette pièce sans lumière où tout allait trop vite, elle avait déjà rendu l'âme.

« Maman !!! Maman !!! »

« Aphrodite !! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La terreur se lisait dans ses yeux, sur son visage humide. Il chercha quelqu'un du regard, le corps encore agité par cette peur ancienne encore présente dans sa chair. Il rencontra les yeux inquiets d'un jeune homme, jeune homme dont il ne sut tout d'abord le nom. Il détailla son visage sans le reconnaître, puis sentit des bras l'enserrer et des mots se glisser dans ses oreilles.

Des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il fut rassuré par cette voix chaude, tellement différente de cette voix rauque qui gémissait au dessus de lui, autrefois. Il se blottit contre cet inconnu qu'il connaissait, ses cheveux caressés avec tendresse, loin de cette brutalité de mâle frustré. Loin de cette brute qui lui avait brisé le corps, le cœur. Cet abomination qui l'avait souillé. Et qui avait épousé une femme assez lâche pour se suicider à cause des remords.

Un long moment, Ikki caressa la chevelure douce et légère du chevalier d'or, écoutant ses petits sanglots qui s'apaisaient. Il le tenait contre lui et, étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de se soustraire à ces bras qui l'enserrait, lui demandant de rester là et de le réconforter. Il avait fréquenté Hyoga un petit moment, et pourtant, il ne se rappelait d'avoir eu de tels moments de tendresse, cette tendresse qu'il accordait à peu de monde.

Il venait de passer la nuit avec le suédois, c'était juste l'histoire d'un soir. Pourtant, le tenir si près de lui, lui caresser les cheveux, l'écouter pleurer maintenant licencieusement contre son torse, ne l'ennuyait pas, ne le lassait pas, mais l'attristait.

Il n'entendit plus de sanglots. Aphrodite ne hoquetait plus. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, bien dans cette position. Mais le suédois se rappela à qui appartenait cet homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il voulut se dégager, déjà honteux d'avoir pleurer devant lui, quand il sentit les mains du Phénix glisser jusqu'à son visage qu'il releva de façon à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, ses joues encore humides. Aphrodite eut honte qu'on le voit comme ça. Mais Ikki ne paraissait pas moqueur, mais plutôt inquiet.

« Ça va ?

- Mais oui. »

Le suédois s'efforça de sourire, oubliant son cauchemar. Le Phénix caressa distraitement les mèches azur qui encadraient son visage. Le chevalier d'or se laissa faire, calmé et en confiance. Puis, il se dégagea du japonais, se redressa et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

D'un geste souple, Aphrodite attrapa son réveil et regarda l'heure. Vu l'heure, il était préférable de ne pas se pointer au dernier temple, ça ferait très louche. Et Aphrodite préférait que cette nuit reste secrète, il ne voulait pas que Hyoga croit des choses et veuille se venger. Briser un peu plus encore ce couple ne lui plairait guère. Ikki fut un peu surpris de le voir se redresser. Il se rendit à l'évidence, c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit. Il soupira.

« On monte au treizième temple ?

- Si tu veux que cette nuit reste entre nous, il est préférable qu'on reste ici. Il est dix heures passées, et ça paraîtrait louche de nous voir arriver tous les deux.

- Juste l'histoire d'une nuit, c'est ça ?

- Hm ? »

Ikki s'assit à son tour sur le lit et regarda le suédois qui avait toujours son réveil dans les mains.

« Une histoire d'un nuit, sans lendemain. Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Ça dépend. On général, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te lasses ?

- C'est plutôt le contraire. Et puis, regarde-moi. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent, voilés de tristesse. Ikki fit ce que son amant lui demandait, il le regarda.

Aphrodite ressemblait à une femme. Son visage androgyne encadré par de fins cheveux azur ondulés pouvait faire chavirer les cœurs, mais cette poitrine trop plate pour être celle d'une femme dévoilait son côté masculin. Il était fin, ses mains étaient délicates et blanches. Il avait un sourire magnifique, surtout quand il laissait apparaître ses dents blanches et parfaites. Dans ces moments-là, ses yeux brillaient.

Ikki ne pouvait le nier. Pour lui qui était attiré par les hommes, il trouvait qu'Aphrodite était un bel homme. Un homme plutôt étrange, mais beau. Il était vrai que s'afficher avec un homme était bizarre pour un chevalier, mais aimer le suédois ne lui semblait pas impossible.

« Pourquoi personne ne pourrait t'aimer ? Tu es bien comme tu es.

- Un homme qui ressemble à une femme. On aime bien de temps en temps mais pas pour quelque chose de durable.

- Tu exagères.

- J'aimerais bien. Mais c'est la vérité. Enfin, je suis habitué. Et puis, je suis le genre de personne qui demande à aimer mais qui ne veut rien en retour.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Non. Mais j'ai aimé. Des hommes qui partaient pour ne plus revenir.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté, hier ?

- Manque d'affection. »

Aphrodite sourit au Phénix qui soupira avec un sourire.

« Hyoga doit avoir de la chance.

- Je ne le pense pas. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.

- Tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, c'est normal. Tu n'es pas du genre à montrer tes sentiments. Moi non plus, je ne les montre pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

- Je ne pense pas être amoureux de Hyoga.

- Remets-toi avec lui.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui. Mais ne me donne pas l'impression d'avoir ouvert les yeux après être passé dans mon lit. »

Ikki fut surpris.

« Je le pensais déjà avant. Tu n'es pas coupable.

- Je n'aime pas casser les couples. Ça me gène beaucoup.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'ai le droit d'aller voir autre part si j'en ai envie.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il me plaisait, c'est tout. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais il m'aime et moi non. Je ne veux pas être lié de cette façon. Les sentiments, j'aime pas trop ça. »

Aphrodite, les jambes relevées et les bras croisées dessus, regardait Ikki, plutôt étonné. Mais, de toute façon, c'était bien son genre. Ikki était un solitaire, et les solitaires sont comme ça.

« Alors, tu ne te mettras plus avec lui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. »

Le Phénix tourna la tête vers le Poisson qui le fixait toujours. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le sourcil du suédois se leva, interrogateur.

« Tu as quelqu'un en vue, en ce moment ?

- À part un Phénix nu dans mon lit, non, je ne vois pas.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire durer notre relation ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as personne et tu me plais.

- Tu veux qu'on soit vraiment amants ? T'es un mec direct, toi !

- J'aime mettre les choses au clair. Alors ?

- Je suis partant ! »

Ikki embrassa fougueusement le suédois qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il était tard, ils ne devaient pas monter en haut. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester au douzième temple ? Ikki était bien décidé à profiter de son nouvel amant, qui collait si parfaitement à ce qu'il désirait.

**OoO**

Da fièvre était tombée. Son front n'était plus aussi chaud, et il avait eu l'autorisation de sortir se promener. Ce qui se traduisait pour lui à une redécouverte du Sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi il s'était enfuie tout l'après-midi, dévorant presque des yeux tous ces endroits qu'il avait connu autrefois : les arènes, le chemin des douze maisons, les habitations des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, le réfectoire, et plein d'autres lieux encore.

Il y en avait qu'il n'avait pas encore revisiter, une après-midi, c'était trop peu pour voir tout le Sanctuaire. Et en cette fin de journée, il avait décidé de finir par la plage. Il avait mal aux jambes et voulait se reposer un peu.

Aioros s'assit sur le sable, jetant un regard vague vers la mer qui allait et venait, l'eau touchant ses pieds dénudés. Les jambes pliées et ses bras croisés dessus, il ne réfléchissait pas, savourant le bonheur d'être revenu à la vie. Il ne fut guère étonné quand il entendit une voix maintenant familière l'appeler.

Il vit son frère venir vers lui, un air quelque peu fâché sur le visage. Aioros lui fit un sourire gêné. Aiolia s'était inquiéter, son aîné ayant disparu tout durant plusieurs heures. Il savait bien qu'il ne risquait rien, mais leur retour était trop récent pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du soucis pour le Sagittaire. Aiolia s'assit à côté de son frère.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir, nous nous sommes inquiétés.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver.

- Tu es encore faible !

- C'est vrai, j'ai mal aux jambes. Quelle honte.

- Tu aurais pu te trouver mal, tu sors tout juste de convalescence !

- Tu n'es pas mon grand frère, que je sache.

- Aioros ! Je suis sérieux !

- Je sais bien. Mais j'avais envie de bouger un peu. »

À nouveau, il tourna les yeux vers le ciel qui changeait peu à peu de couleur. Aioros avait besoin de bouger, de se sentir vivant. Il l'était, il le savait, mais il avait peur de rêver. Comme tout ce temps qu'il avait passé dans cette obscur chambre à penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu mener, s'il n'était pas mort.

Le Sagittaire ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais son rêve, c'était d'avoir une vie normale, une vie de famille. Il souhaitait avoir une femme et des enfants. Dans cette petite pièce, il rêvait tantôt de ce futur irréalisable, et tantôt il songeait à une existence qu'il aurait pu continuer à mener au Sanctuaire, si l'autre personnalité de Saga n'avait pas voulu tuer Athéna.

« Aiolia ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? »

Le Lion sursauta presque à cette question incongrue. Il regarda son aîné donc le regard évasif était toujours tourné vers l'immensité de la mer. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait rêvé cette question, son aîné semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En ce instant, il le trouvait vraiment beau. Son frère avait toujours été beau, mais maintenant plus âgé, perdu dans le paysage, la douce lumière du soleil jouant avec la couleur de son visage et de ses cheveux et ses yeux verts, il le trouvait vraiment attirant. Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, mais Aiolia pensait qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme.

« Alors ?

- Hm ?

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Je… Je crois que oui.

- Ah ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Ce ne serait pas… comment elle s'appelle… mince… Marine, je crois ?

- Marine ?

- Oui. C'est un chevalier d'argent, non ? Elle te colle en permanence ! »

Aioros regardait son frère, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il se retint de rire en voyant son frère rougir. Le Lion semblait gêné, et le Sagittaire commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Mais il le laissa parler.

« Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, mais…

- Ce n'est pas elle. Briseur de cœurs.

- Je n'y peux rien !

- Alors ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Tu es indiscret.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

- Tu garderas ça pour toi ?

- Évidemment. Pourquoi je le répèterais ? C'est personnel.

- C'est… Seika. »

L'aîné des deux frères ne cacha pas sa surprise mais se reprit bien vite en voyant son cadet rougir comme une collégienne. Ce qui l'étonna, ce n'était pas forcément Seika. C'était surtout qu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Son frère devait aimer les cheveux brun roux.

« Amoureux de Seika en si peu de temps ? Un coup de foudre !

- Ne te moque pas.

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je suis juste étonné. Ç'a l'air sérieux.

- Je suis vraiment amoureux. Mais tu as raison, Marine me tourne autour et je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne l'aime pas comme elle voudrait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas, chez elle ? Et qu'est-ce qui te plait plus chez Seika ? Excuse-moi, c'est trop indiscret !

- Je ne vois pas à qui en parler d'autre, alors… Je ne sais pas trop. Seika est mon genre de femme, gentille, douce, jolie, attentionnée, un peu butée et intelligente. Je connais Marine depuis longtemps. J'ai été attiré par elle un moment, et puis c'est passé. On était juste amis. C'est une femme chevalier, elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que Seika, elle s'est endurcie. Et les femmes guerrières, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Va quand même lui dire maintenant, c'est préférable.

- Aioros, c'est quoi, ton type de femmes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes les hommes ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère les femmes. Si je devais me mettre avec quelqu'un, je penserais plutôt pour quelqu'un d'attentif, qui pense aux autres, généreux, qui ne se prend pas la tête, extraverti, aimant…

- Et physiquement ?

- Qu'importe. Mais pas roux.

- Tu n'aimes pas les rousses ?

- Non. »

Aioros fit une jolie grimace. Aiolia rit, il savait que son frère ne trouvait cette couleur de cheveux très jolie. Aioros le suivit dans son fou rire. Le Lion l'imaginait sans difficultés père de famille. Aioros l'avait élevé, à la mort de leurs parents, s'occupant de lui le mieux qu'il pouvait. Il essaya de s'imaginer une femme qui pourrait lui correspondre. Il la voyait avec des cheveux blonds ou châtions, fine, le visage clair, des yeux bleus… Une femme parfaite pour son grand frère autrefois défunt.

**OoO**

Hyoga avait tout essayé. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Constamment, il pensait à Ikki. Jamais il ne se serait cru aussi amoureux de quelqu'un. Il y avait bien eut une légère amourette avec Isaak quand ils étaient jeunes, mais là, ce n'était pas des regards à la dérobée qu'il lançait à Ikki, mais plutôt amoureux, tendres.

Il avait fait des efforts, essayant de s'accoutumer au caractère du Phénix. Le Cygne avait espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais non, ses espoirs étaient vains, ils avaient cassés. Et le Cygne était terrorisé à l'idée que son amant aille voir autre part. La veille, il n'était pas venu prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux, ce matin-là non plus. Ikki ne voulait sans doute plus le voir, ils ne s'apercevaient que le midi et au dîner. Et Hyoga avait le cœur brisé.

Avec lassitude, il soupira. L'Amour rendait idiot, il était bien d'accord avec cela. Lui qui était du genre réservé d'habitude, le voilà en train de se morfondre à cause d'un imbécile qui ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas comme lui le voulait.

Le Cygne se demanda pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'un gars pareil. Tout aurait été plus simple si son cœur avait été tourné vers Shun ou une jeune fille. Il n'aurait pas souffert comme ça, au point d'être obligé de venir sur l'Île de la Mort pour essayer de retrouver un peu de paix. Malheureusement, malgré le froid mordant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, à arrêter de penser au Phénix. Un oiseau de feu. Un oiseau qui ne voulait pas se faire attraper.

« Hyoga !!! »

Seiya, souriant, courut vers son demi-frère. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut surpris de voir le voir triste. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Un problème avec Ikki ? Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous vois vous faire la gueule, j'ai le droit d'être inquiet.

- C'est entre lui et moi, alors occupe-toi de tes fesses.

- Que tu es vulgaire ! Mes fesses vont très bien, rassure-toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les hommes.

- Tais-toi !

- Je ne vois pas ce que ç'a de dérangeant… »

Hyoga planta ses yeux dans ces noisette de Seiya, lui lançant un regard froid. Pégase sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais se baissa pas le regard, défiant Hyoga. Il fit soudain bien plus froid, Seiya savait que c'était à cause de sa colère.

« Ferme-là. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

- Et alors ? Je peux m'imaginer.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse ! Tu ne comprends rien ! À part foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, secourir Saori et jouer le héros, tu n'es bon à rien ! Retourne auprès de Ta Saori et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

La température avait chuté, le vent souffla fort sur l'île, soulevant les flocons de neige, en apportant encore d'autres. Les petits éclats de neige se réfugiaient dans leurs cheveux. Mais ils se remarquèrent pas que la tempête se levait. Hyoga fusillait du regard son demi-frère. Demi-frère qui détourna la tête et s'en alla, une boule dans la gorge.

Les mains dans les poches, il marcha un moment. C'est alors que le Cygne se rendit compte de ce que la colère lui avait fais dire. Il se retourna, cherchant Seiya du regard, et vit sa silhouette, là-bas. Il courut pour essayer de le rattraper, lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dis, que c'était la colère qui avait parlé pour lui. Mais il ne le vit plus. La tempête l'aveuglait, il ne voyant plus rien autour de lui. Il s'était perdu.

**OoO**

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! »

Seika et Shunrei cessèrent de discuter et accueillir Shina avec un sourire. L'italienne semblait de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps. Et Seika savait que c'était suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Seiya. Shina savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le japonais. Elle s'avouait vaincu, mais elle s'efforçait de l'oublier et de le garder comme ami. Se morfondre ne servait à rien, elle préférait passer à autre chose.

« Alors ? On a retrouvé Hyoga ?

- Oui, nous l'avons retrouvé. Il a finalement réussi à rentrer. Et devinez quoi ? On a retrouvé aussi Aldébaran !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, près de la porte de la cabane. Il était tout bleu.

- Tant mieux ! Maintenant, tous les chevaliers d'or sont au complet !

- C'est vrai, Shunrei.

- Quelqu'un le veille ?

- Shaka s'en occupe. Je vais lui apporter son repas et je reviens. »

Seika prit une assiette et servit le repas tandis que Shina prenait les couverts. Elles posèrent le tout sur le plateau qu'avait sorti Shunrei et l'italienne sortit des cuisines. Les deux adolescentes, contentes d'avoir enfin retrouvé le dernier chevalier d'or, s'activèrent à mettre le repas sur une desserte.

Seiya et Shiryu entrèrent, aidant les demoiselles à pousser les tables à roulettes jusqu'à la salle à manger. Seika se mit à discuter joyeusement avec son petit frère, Shunrei et Shiryu ne se disaient pas un mot. La chinoise ne savaient pas quoi dire au Dragon qu'elle sentait distant. Depuis son tout premier départ de la Chine, Shiryu avait changé. Doucement, mais sûrement. Et quand elle l'avait remarqué, il était trop tard. Il partait pour se battre conte Hadès.

Elle l'aimait toujours, plus que jamais. Mais elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. La chinoise aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais la question n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses lèvres. Elle en avait parlé à Seika. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien faire, cela ne la concernait pas, et elle avait remarqué certains regards plutôt étranges que lançait le Dragon vers son petit frère. Elle les trouvait louches, ces regards, mais ne disait rien, laissant Seiya faire comme il sentait. Encore un peu de temps et les choses allaient évoluer. Mais pas seulement dans le bon sens, pour certains.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, presque tout le monde était déjà là. Certains retardataires, comme Masque de Mort, Shura, Aiolia et Aioros, arrivèrent avec un sourire gêné. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Saori était présente parmi eux. Elle restait le nez dans son assiette, répondant aux quelques questions qu'on lui posait pour déclancher une conversation. Mais elle répondait le moins possible, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter.

Sion avait toujours son bandage autour du front, mais il se portait comme un charme. Les conversations allaient bon train. Même Dohko souriait. Sion le regardait, attendant patiemment la fin du repas. Il devait parler à son ami. Leur dispute lui pesait et il avait conscience de son erreur. Les jeunes apportèrent le dessert et, bientôt, les chevaliers s'en allèrent.

Sion fit un tour à son bureau, vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Depuis qu'Athéna avait fouillé dans ses affaires, il veillait à ce que personne ne puisse entrer. Cela tournait presque à l'obsession, quand il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Puis, désireux d'en finir avec cette ridicule dispute qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami, il fonça dans les couloirs pour aller dans le temple de la Balance. Quand il fut sorti du treizième temple, il fut à peine surpris de voir Dohko assit sur les marches, semblant l'attendre. Il s'avança et s'assit près de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, regardant le sombre Sanctuaire si lumineux le jour. Sion brisa pourtant ce silence, qui n'était pas du tout gênant. Mais il avait besoin de parler. De le lui demander.

« Pardon. J'ai été idiot.

- Comme la dernière fois. »

Oui, comme la dernière fois. Sion soupira. Il regarda Dohko, ou plutôt sa main gauche. Une bague en or portant un unique saphir ornait son annulaire. Il lui prit le main et regarda l'anneau. Malgré l'obscurité, il arrivait à le voir, grâce aux torches qui brûlaient de chaque côté des grandes portes. Il la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était identique à la sienne, seule la pierre incrustée dans l'or était différente.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mise.

- Toujours autour de ton cou.

- Oui. Ou dans ma poche.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. Je pense toujours à elle.

- Moi aussi, je pense à elle. Beaucoup, en ce moment. Peut-être trop.

- Je croyais que tu avais fais ton deuil.

- Mais je pense quand même à elle. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. Parfois, je l'entends me parler. Je me souviens de ses mots. De son visage. De son sourire.

- C'était la plus belle femme du monde. »

Dohko se tourna vers son ami qui tripotait nerveusement sa main, touchant la bague dorée.

« C'est vrai. Parce que c'était ta sœur.

- C'était la tienne aussi.

- Elle ne m'a jamais appelé « petit frère ».

- Tous tes surnoms valaient le mien. Et tu le sais. Elle nous aimait autant l'un que l'autre.

- Je sais. C'était le bon temps. Mais elle est morte, maintenant. Et il faut vivre avec son souvenir. Nous sommes les derniers à nous rappeler d'elle.

- Oui…

- Sion…

- Hm ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'en veux pas à Saga.

- Tu le sais.

- Je veux t'entendre le dire. »

Le Grand Pope cessa de toucher la main de Dohko et ferma les yeux un instant, n'osant croiser les yeux bruns de son ami, qui connaissait pourtant sa réponse. Mais l'asiatique voulait que Sion formule à voix haute ses pensées. Comme Lys le faisait autrefois.

« Si Saga ne m'avait pas tué, j'aurais dû m'occuper de Saori. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne le voulais pas ? »

Sion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Personne, à part Dohko, ne pouvait l'entendre. Pourtant, il avait du mal à formuler ses pensées, ses anciennes intentions à voix haute.

« Je n'aurais pas pu. Jamais je n'aurais pu la rendre heureuse, je l'aurais toujours rejetée. En souvenir de l'autre.

- Tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à l'ancienne réincarnation…

- Jamais je ne le pourrais ! Ne me dis pas que toi, tu lui as pardonné ?! À cause de son inconscience, Lys est morte, elle s'est jetée quand la gueule du loup ! Avec ton maître, en plus !

- Calme-toi. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais accepté son pardon. Un pardon qui sonnait trop faux pour être sincère.

- Tu me rassures…

- Mais Saori n'aurait pas été comme elle.

- Qu'importe, je n'aurais pas pu l'élever. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de céder ma place à Aioros ou à Saga, de façon à ce que ce soit eux qui l'élève comme il le fallait. Moi, je n'aurais pas été un bon Grand Pope. Saga m'a tué, et je pourrais presque le remercier. Il m'a éviter de… de regretter.

- Menteur. Quand tu aurais cédé ta place, tu serais venu à Rozan, et tu te serais suicidé. Ou tu te serais tué sans venir me voir, si tu avais été lâche.

- J'avais assez vécu. Mon temps était passé. J'étais las…

- Très las, si tu veux mon avis. Tu as quand même abandonné Mû, il n'avait que sept ans.

- Dohko, je n'aurais jamais pu élever ce bébé. J'aurais eu trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais toi ? Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? »

Il eut un silence. Les yeux levés vers les ciel, Dohko semblait réfléchir. Puis, sa réponse tomba.

« La même chose. »

Et il se retourna vers lui. Sion soupira, soulagé. Il avait toujours la main de l'asiatique entre les siennes. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Le Bélier avait la tête baissée, Dohko regardait ses cheveux assombris par l'obscurité de la nuit. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit son ami poser sa tête sur son épaule. Durant quelques secondes, il resta tendu. Puis, il passa sa main libre dans la chevelure du Grand Pope, se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Durant des années, tu as vécu à Rozan. Tu étais cloué à cette cascade. Moi, elle m'a enfermé au Sanctuaire. Nous étions les derniers chevaliers à être rentrés dans l'ordre. Et c'est nous qui avons survécu. Pourtant, quand elle est morte, c'est comme si moi aussi, j'étais mort.

- Quand elle a disparu, nos vies sont parties avec elle. Elle nous a trop aimé, et nous nous sommes trop attachés à elle.

- Je comprends pourquoi il est interdit d'affectionner son disciple.

- Elle ne nous a pas affectionné. Elle nous a élevé. En violant les interdits.

- Elle ne respectait rien.

- C'est ce qui faisait son charme. »

Ils sourirent. En fermant les yeux, ils pouvaient presque la voir courant sur la plage, le visage libre, poursuivie par les deux enfants qui voulaient lui remettre son masque, craignant que quelqu'un ne la voit. Dohko prit le visage de Sion entre ses mains et le releva. Il planta son regard dans les yeux rosés du Grand Pope, qui semblait comme hypnotisé par les prunelles brunes de la Balance.

« Nous sommes morts il y a deux cent quarante-trois ans. Mais maintenant, nous sommes vivants. Tu ne crois pas… qu'on pourrait recommencer ? »

Malgré lui, Sion sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ou il éclaterait en sanglots. Dohko fut déçu de son silence, il le prit pour une réponse négative. Il lâcha la tête de Sion qui, impulsif, lui attrapa le visage et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sans se faire prier, l'asiatique entrouvrit ses lèvres, accueillant cette langue indiscrète qui chercha la sienne, la caressant avec tendresse. Le baiser devint vite enflammé, Sion avait faim de des lèvres de Dohko qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du Bélier pour l'avoir contre lui, lui laissant sa bouche.

Le Grand Pope enserrait le cou de son ancien amant, amant qu'il avait perdu dans son désespoir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre aussi longtemps sans savourer ses lèvres pleines. Quand leur baiser cessa, ils étaient hors d'haleine. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils n'étaient plus séparés. Cette fois, Athéna ne le séparerait plus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	19. Poséidon au Sanctuaire

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Bijour à tous et à toutes ! Nouveau chap :-)

**Lys :** Et oui, elle est pas chiante, elle vous file un chap tous les jours, alors que l'histoire traîne en longueur, qu'elle manque de lemons, que...

Mais tu vas arrêter de critiquer ma magnifique fic ??

**Lys :** :p

Oui, bon, j'avoue, elle est pas magnifique...

**Lys :** C'est clair !!

Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

**Lys :** A ton avis ?? T.T

(Illumination) Ah... C'est parce que je suis po très gentille avec toi...

**Lys :** Exactly ! En parlant de pas très gentille, y'a quelqu'un (qui se reconnaîtra) qui va se poser des questions ! Tu nous fous quoi avec Kanon et Rhadamathe, là :p

Heu... Rien de spécial !

**Lys :** Mouais, j'en suis pas si sûre, ma p'tite :p

Mais arrête, tu vas nous casser tout le suspens, si tu continues à papoter !

**Lys :** Et ce sera pas rigolo :p

Nan :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Poséidon au Sanctuaire

Ça faisait un moment qu'il était réveillé. Il sentait que l'heure de se lever approchait. Pourtant, il gardait presque obstinément les paupières closes, l'esprit éveillé, une main posé sur le dos et l'autre dans les cheveux de l'homme allongé sur lui.

Lentement, ses doigts allaient et venaient dans la chevelure marine de son amant qui semblait bien dormir, prenant Rhadamanthe pour un coussin. En temps normal, le spectre aurait repoussé Kanon, le réveillant plutôt brutalement. Mais perdre ce poids sur lui, cette tête posée sur son épaule, cette main sur l'autre, ce souffle régulier sur sa peau… Il aurait pu rester une éternité dans cette position, son amant sur lui, dormant paisiblement, et lui-même serein, sans aucune crainte, sans peur que le Gémeau souffle.

Il avait changé. Oh oui, il avait changé. Il ouvrit les yeux en soupirant, luttant contre ce visage qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir. De se souvenir de cette vie trop sombre. Il avait eu un soleil, pourtant. Un soleil magnifique qu'il n'avait pu protéger. Mais l'homme allongé sur lui, il saurait le protéger. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Rhadamanthe soupira. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il entendait l'eau couler, Saga devait se laver dans la salle de bain. Il soupira, se résignant à réveiller le dormeur. Doucement, il secoua Kanon qui ne voulait pas se réveiller, grognant dans son sommeil.

Avec un sourire taquin, le spectre glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du grec, caressant son dos, où se dessinaient parfois des cicatrices. Il déposa des baisers papillons dans son cou, remontant vers l'oreille, suçotant le lobe.

Alors que sa main gauche descendait sous son caleçon, massant les fesses fermes, il écoutait les gémissements de son Gémeau qu'il sentait s'exciter, son sexe gonflant contre sa cuisse. Kanon ne dormait plus, il sentait ses lèvres s'activer sur son cou, sa clavicule. Kanon se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement, sans se retenir de gémir alors qu'il sentait sa main s'activer sur son membre dressé. Bientôt, il se libéra.

« J'aime cette façon de me réveiller.

- Tant mieux. Pousse-toi, tu es lourd.

- Tu es tendre avec tes mains, mais pas avec tes mots.

- Personne n'est parfait. »

Il embrassa brièvement les lèvres douces du grec et le poussa gentiment sur le côté. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, imité par Kanon. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils purent voir que Saga était déjà prêt, semblant les attendre, assis dans la cuisine. Et ensemble, ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier temple. Si les premiers jours Kanon pestait, embêté de devoir monter toutes ces marches pour boire un café, il ne disait maintenant plus rien, commençant à s'habituer à cet exercice matinal.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin Shaka et Milo, avec qui ils discutèrent. Rhadamanthe n'était pas très bavard, mais il n'était pourtant pas exclu de la conversation. Voir le spectre au Sanctuaire avait gêné la majorité des chevaliers, mais maintenant, ils étaient habitués à voir ce jeune homme qui était différent de l'image qu'il avait donné, lors de leur dernière bataille. Kanon aussi avait été accepté, mais plus rapidement que le britannique.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise avec les chevaliers, qui se connaissaient bien entre eux. Lui, comme Kanon d'ailleurs, ne connaissait que peu de monde, à part Saga, Shaka et Mû. Rhadamanthe voyait de temps en temps le Bélier avec Saga et il était loin d'être désagréable avec lui. Shaka, aussi bavard que le Wyvern, avait toujours été aimable avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier temple. Dans la salle à manger, certains chevaliers étaient déjà présents. Ils s'essayèrent, commencèrent à manger, tout en attendant les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Quand Mû entra, le spectre le suivit des yeux, de son entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur une chaise, entre Saga et son apprenti qui le suivait.

Durant quelques instants, discrètement, le britannique scruta le visage angélique du Bélier qui discutait avec son amant. Sion et Dohko entrèrent, et le spectre lâcha le tibétain des yeux, se focalisant sur le Grand Pope qui paraissait de bonne humeur, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Un sourire doux flottait sur les lèvres de Sion.

Plus il le regardait, et plus Rhadamanthe avait du mal à vouloir se détacher de son visage. Kanon lui donna un coup de coude, lui demandant de lui passer la cafetière, ce que s'empressa de faire le spectre, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, le grec avait remarqué le regard insistant du Wyvern sur le Grand Pope. Ce qui, malgré lui, le rendait un peu jaloux.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, la majorité des chevaliers sortirent, dont Kanon suivi de Rhadamanthe. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il plaqua son amant contre le mur. Le spectre fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu le regardais ?

- Qui ?

- Sion !

- Pour rien.

- Rhadamanthe !

- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

- C'est parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- J'ai presque la trentaine et tu n'as que vingt-trois ans !

- Arrête avec ton âge, t'es pas vieux. Son visage me disait quelque chose, c'est tout.

- Me sors pas cette excuse ! Tu l'as déjà vu bien avant ! »

Rhadamanthe fut surpris, il avait oublié ce petit détail. En temps normal, il ne regardait jamais les hommes, et Sion n'y avait pas fais exception. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage de Sion, et parfois de Mû, quand il le voyait.

« Je te jure, Kanon…

- Ne jure pas !

- Je te trouve ridicule.

- C'est normal ! Tu…

- Kanon !! »

Le grec se tut.

« Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi, j'ai dis ! »

Rhadamanthe lui prit le menton avec deux doigts afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une bête trahie devant lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien fais de mal. Bon, certes, il avait regardé avec insistance sur un homme physiquement bien plus jeune que son amant, mais bon, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat non plus. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

« Kanon. Tu n'es pas vieux…

- S…

- Chut ! Je disais, tu n'es pas vieux. Tu es un homme superbe. Tu as un caractère de cochon mais ça fait partie de ton charme. Et je t'aime », finit Rhadamanthe en articulant bien les dernières syllabes.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se dégagea des mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête et du corps de Kanon contre le sien. Il aurait aimé l'avoir contre lui en d'autres circonstances. Il fit quelques pas pour s'en aller, voulut se retourner pour s'assurer que l'ancien Dragon des mers le suivait bien mais il n'en eu pas le temps, les doigts du grec s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

Le spectre regarda quelques instants le visage gêné de son amant. Rhadamanthe caressera sa main du pouce. Kanon regrettait cette scène, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur que Rhadamanthe s'en aille. Il savait, il sentait que le spectre l'aimait. Mais malgré lui, il avait peur. Son cœur lui appartenait. Mais il avait l'impression que sa vie, que son âme n'était pas à lui. Que Rhadamanthe n'était pas à lui, mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Hadès ? Ou une autre personne ? Il l'ignorait. Et ça lui faisait peur. Un peur dont le spectre ne pouvait se douter.

**OoO**

Saori, assise à son bureau, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. La main sur la souris, elle cliquait, la lâchant parfois pour taper quelques mots. Soudain, elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier en soupirant. Elle tourna un peu sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Elle avait un mal de tête monstre et mal aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, occupée à travailler. L'entreprise de son grand-père marchait très bien, Tatsumi surveillait ce qu'il se passait et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais elle avait pourtant besoin de s'assurer que tu ailles bien. Et elle avait des petits soucis personnels qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

Les yeux fermés, la déesse se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé, chez Mû. Elle avait été folle d'aller le voir, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Pourtant, avec cette excuse bidon, elle avait espéré. Mais Saga avait tout gâché, il était arrivé au mauvais moment. Enfin, c'était son droit. Mû était son amant, il pouvait bien venir dans son temple pour… le voir… et même plus.

Saori serra les dents, rouvrant les yeux, un peu énervée. Pourquoi Saga avait-il réussi à obtenir Mû ? Pourquoi Mû acceptait-il de se faire embrasser par ce traître, ce tueur, cet homme qui a tué son maître et qui a occasionné la mort d'un certain nombre de personnes, dont des chevaliers d'or ? Elle avait conscience de la seconde personnalité de Saga, cet être qui l'avait dominé. Mais le grec ne s'était pas battu contre cet autre personne, il était resté passif. Et Mû pardonnait ça. Et Sion acceptait ça.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Saori songea à Seiya, aussi. Lui, elle pourrait l'avoir. Avec un peu de chance, il avait encore quelques sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait aimé un jour, elle le savait. Mais qu'en était-il d'aujourd'hui ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Tout le monde était heureux, elle était la seule qui ne l'était pas. La déesse se demanda ce qui clochait avec elle, pour qu'elle ne trouve pas l'homme parfait. La vie était vraiment difficile, surtout pour une déesse de son rang.

La sonnerie du téléphone la sortie de ses pensées. Lasse, elle se leva, pestant contre cet appareil posé trop loin de son bureau. Elle irait se plaindre à Sion. Quoique, non, elle ne préférait pas, elle ne voulait se prendre à nouveau une baffe. C'était qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte, ce Grand Pope à la noix. Elle décrocha le combiné en ce demandant qui avait eu l'excellente idée de l'appeler alors qu'elle était à demi sommeillante.

« Saori Kido à l'appareil.

- Bonjour, Mlle Kido. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Oh, Julian ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci. Vous semblez fatiguée.

- J'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière, j'ai dû accumuler trop de travail. Mais vous, vous semblez en pleine forme.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je vous appelais pour prendre un peu de vos nouvelles.

- Mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné le numéro du… Sanctuaire…

- C'est que… l'esprit de Poséidon s'est réveillé. Mes souvenirs me sont revenus, et Sorente, mon ancien général, m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. J'avais besoin de vous parler, et Poséidon, allez savoir comment il l'a su, m'a donné votre numéro.

- Les dieux sont pleins de ressources ! Mais rassurez-moi, vous maîtriser bien votre corps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument. Quoique, il arrive parfois que je lui laisse la place. Mais, d'après Sorente, mes yeux deviennent bien plus foncé quand il est là.

- D'accord. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Mais pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas, tous les deux, au Sanctuaire ? J'enverrai deux de mes chevaliers à l'aéroport d'Athènes afin qu'ils vous récupèrent.

- Ce serait bon pour demain matin ? Vers onze heures ?

- Il n'y a aucun soucis. Je pense que j'enverrai Kanon.

- Merci beaucoup. Dormez bien !

- Merci. »

Et la déesse raccrocha en soupirant. Voilà un de ses soupirants qui venait lui rendre visite. Tant mieux, elle ne serait plus toute seule et aurait quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Elle espéra tout de même qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis, Kanon avait quand même manipulé Poséidon en douce.

En y pensant, l'ancien général méritait bien un petite correction. Elle l'avait accepté dans ses troupes, lui accordant son pardon. Mais c'était surtout afin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ses troupes, elle manquait cruellement de chevaliers. Si elle avait un bon Grand Pope, il aurait su lui dégoter de bons chevaliers. Mais elle avait elle-même remplacé le chef du Sanctuaire, dont le travail n'était pas des plus facile. En un sens, elle pouvait comprendre l'humeur de Sion, qui venait de reprendre ce poste laissé à l'abandon.

À l'autre bout du monde, Julian s'était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, ressassant ces souvenirs tout juste revenus. Logiquement, Poséidon avait été enfermé dans une urne scellée par Athéna.

Pourtant, l'âme divine était revenue dans son corps, ramenant par la même tous ces souvenirs effacés. Souvent, Julian restait les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vide, statique. Si au début Sorente s'en inquiétait vraiment, il avait fini par comprendre que dans ces moments-là, le jeune homme conversait avec Poséidon.

Ce dernier ignorait comment il avait pu être libéré. La seule réponse était que quelqu'un avait ouvert l'urne ou le sceau était trop faible pour le maintenir à l'intérieur. Le dieu penchait pour la seconde solution. Mais il était quand même très surpris, il n'était même pas resté un an dans le « pot », comme il l'appelait.

« Julian ? »

Le descendant des Solo rouvrit les yeux, même s'il avait reconnu la voix qui lui était devenue bien familière, depuis le temps. Il esquissa un sourire à Sorente qui, décidément, n'aimait pas le voir ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Julian le savait, mais son passé oublié le fascinait trop pour qu'il ne puisse cesser de le ressasser. Il savait également qu'il était le responsable de toutes ces catastrophe. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Kanon aussi avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher. Malgré cela, Julian n'arrivait pas non plus à détester cet homme qui l'avait manipulé. Il devait être trop gentil. Ou trop bête. Il verrait bien quand il l'aurait devant lui.

« Oui ?

- Arrête de te plonger dans tes souvenirs, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Désolé.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais !

- Fais tes bagages, nous partons pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle nous invite. Nous serons là-bas à dix heures du matin.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tu viens manger ?

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sorente sortit de la pièce, Julian laissa son regarda errer sur la fine silhouette de l'autrichien.

« Plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

- C'est un ami avant tout.

- Ne me dis pas que la belle Saori te plait ?

- Elle est plutôt jolie.

- Quand j'étais dans ma précédente réincarnation, j'ai rencontré une femme magnifique.

- Plus belle encore que Saori ?

- Beaucoup plus. C'est rare de trouver des mortelles aussi belles, et crois-moi, celle-là t'aurait certainement plu.

- Comment était-elle ?

- Je ne peux pas te la décrire.

- Poséidon !!

- Va manger, Sorente va s'inquiéter. »

Julian soupira. Poséidon avait éveillé sa curiosité. Une femme bien plus belle que Saori… Il n'arrivait pas l'imaginer, Mlle Kido était certainement le plus joli bout de femme qu'il avait rencontré. En ce instant, il aurait voulu être la précédente réincarnation du dieu des mers, histoire de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cette beauté.

**OoO**

« Shaka !!

- Bonjour, Shun.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me promener à Rodario.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Shun adressa un sourire au chevalier de la Vierge qui le lui rendit. Le japonais semblait de bonne humeur, mais il fut étonné de le voir ici. Par habitude, Andromède traînait avec ses frères, Aphrodite ou encore les filles.

« Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu ne sors pas avec tes frères ?

- C'est que… Entre Hyoga et Ikki, c'est un peu tendu. Seiya est avec Aioros, et Shiryu est je ne sais où. Et j'avais envie de sortir, alors je cherchais quelqu'un.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi Hyoga et Ikki se sont disputés ? Il s'entendaient plutôt bien. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah, tu avais remarqué ?

- Pas spécialement. Mais en général, quand tu vois des gens s'embrasser sur la bouche, c'est qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. »

Shun poussa un petit rire clair, attirant le sourire du blond. Quand il avait vu les deux chevaliers divin s'embrasser, ou plutôt se rouler un patin comme on disait communément, il avait été plus étonné que surpris. Il aurait pensé que le Phénix soit attiré par les femmes, mais apparemment, c'était le contraire.

Depuis que le blond gardait ses yeux constamment ouverts, il avait le chic pour tomber sur des situations plutôt délicates. Heureusement pour lui, on ne le voyait jamais, mais quand il avait surpris Shura et Masque de Mort dans une position plutôt compromettante dans les thermes, il s'était presque enfuie en courant, craignant de s'être fais voir ou sentir.

« Moi, je ne les ai jamais vu s'embrasser. C'est dommage. Ça doit être un peu bizarre.

- Je croyais que Ikki était intéressé par les femmes, moi.

- Moi aussi. Mais on ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

- Tu es amoureux de qui ?

- De personne ! »

Ses joues rougirent furieusement.

« Désolé, ça ne me concerne pas.

- Je suis pas amoureux.

- Tu es rouge comme une tomate. »

La Vierge rit à son tour. Shun était vraiment craquant, quand il était gêné. La Vierge décide de ne pas insister sur le sujet. Il s'arrêta de marché, surpris. Shun, s'arrêta à son tour et suivit le regard de Shaka. Il vit avec stupéfaction Kiki, assis sur une branche d'arbre, les jambes dans le vide, regardant droit devant lui. Le visage neutre, presque triste, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Shun, le cœur serré, courut vers l'arbre en l'appelant. L'enfant sursauta brutalement et, dans un cri suraigu, tomba de sa branche. De justesse, Shun l'attrapa dans ses bras. Shaka courut les rejoindre, inquiet. Le cœur de Kiki battait à la chamade, ses mains étaient crispées au vêtement d'Andromède, encore sous le choc. Shun venait d'avoir une belle peur, il posa l'apprenti par terre.

« Tu m'as fais peur !! Protesta l'enfant, une main sur son cœur.

- A-t-on idée de rester, comme ça, sur un branche, avec cette chaleur ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !!

- Pourquoi étais-tu sur cette branche. Tu semblais triste. Un problème avec Mû ? Saga emménage chez vous, aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?? Mû et Saga sont ensemble ?

- Bien sûr. Alors, Kiki ?

- Je les laisse tranquille, ils font du rangement et du ménage. Et j'aime pas le ménage ! Ça sent mauvais ! »

Kiki fit une grimace éloquente, il n'aimait pas l'odeur des produits ménagers.

« Et vous, vous allez où ?

- À Rodario. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui ! »

L'enfant prit la main de Shaka et ils partirent. Kiki aurait préféré retourner sur sa branche. Mais ça aurait paru bizarre. Shaka était un ami de Mû, il aurait peut-être rapporté au Bélier. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

**OoO**

La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans les rues dissuadait les gens de sortir dehors, tout comme à ouvrir leurs fenêtres. Il ne faisait pas meilleur à l'intérieur, l'air lourd envahissait les maisons. Mais au moins, les gens n'étaient pas en plein soleil, où ils risquaient l'insolation. Les mouvements étaient peu recommandés, boire de l'eau l'était bien plus. Les vêtements collaient à la peau, on aurait voulu les changer, certains auraient même voulu se retirer la peau pour avoir moins chaud. C'était surtout le cas des personnes âgées et des enfants, dont certains mourraient de soif. Et c'était le cas d'un gosse qui marchait dans la rue, en sueur, un mal de tête persistant dans son crâne.

L'enfant posa la main contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sa gorge était sèche, il n'aurait pas dû courir comme ça. Il avait mal partout, ses genoux étaient écorchés et ses mollets endoloris. Sa respiration aussi était douloureuse, il soufflait comme un bœuf. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher et qu'il allait tomber par terre pour ne plus se relever, se laissant aller à sa fatigue. Pourtant, il releva la tête et continua à marcher.

Droit et écarlate, l'enfant s'efforçait de marcher vite, même s'il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Il bifurqua et vit une gamin assis contre un mur. Il semblait dormir, les yeux clos, les jambes étendues devant lui et les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Pourtant, l'enfant se doutait que ce gosse attendait que la Mort vienne le chercher. Il continua à marcher et ne fit pas attention aux deux autres enfants qu'il trouva sur son chemin, allongés sur le sol. Ces gamins avaient soif. Lui aussi avait soif. Lui aussi crevait de chaud. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'eau. Pourtant, il s'efforçait d'avancer. La peur l'obligeait à avancer.

Enfin, il la vit. L'enfant vit l'Église, la petite église, la toute petite église. Les portes étaient ouvertes, il aurait voulu courir. Mais ses jambes ne lui en donnaient pas la force. Il avait l'impression d'être tortue, pas assez rapide. Quand il fut enfin devant les porte de l'établissement religieux, il se sentait à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Pourtant, il rentra. Il faisait frais. Vraiment frais. Peut-être était-ce parce que cet endroit était en pierre et ombragé. Peut-être était-ce parce que la Mort y avait rodé.

Malgré ses jambes douloureuse, le petit garçon courut jusqu'au milieu de la petite pièce et se laissa tomber sur le sol dallé. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait le corps mutilé, la poitrine ensanglantée de la vieille femme, de cette vieille sœur, de cette vieille vierge. Vierge souillée. Faible jeune vieille femme souillée.

L'enfant sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sales et lui brûler ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien. Il se pinça la lèvres, tentant de retenir ces gros sanglots qui lui secouèrent bientôt son petit corps. L'enfant aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la secouer doucement pour la réveiller, éponger ce sang qui coulait abondamment de sa poitrine. Mais il ne le put pas. Il ne put toucher cette faible femme, cette petite vieille femme qui dormait. Et qui ne se réveillerait plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, la respiration saccadée, il essayait de reprendre son calme. Malgré lui, les images affluèrent à son esprit, le rêve se faisant pas encore parti des limbes du sommeil. Il sentait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Son cœur était serré.

Il soupira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et chassa ces images peu agréable. Un mauvais souvenir qui refait surface, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé du meurtre de la sœur qui l'avait recueilli, quand il était bébé. Un mauvais passage de sa vie. Il avait ensuite été enlevé par un homme qui était devenu son maître.

L'homme regarda autour de lui, cherchant à savoir où il était. Stupéfait, il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre, sûrement de l'infirmerie, d'après ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Il était vivant. Bon, c'était plutôt logique puisqu'il avait fais un cauchemar. Mais tout de même, il pensait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Aldébaran était content, la vie allait continuer. Il chassa les mauvaises idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, ce pressentiment que tout n'allait pas aller dans le bon sens.

**OoO**

Allongé sur le dos, sur son canapé, Masque de Mort lisait tranquillement son magazine. Sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir et il écoutait vaguement la musique s'échappant de la radio. Las, il tourna la page de son bouquin et lut en diagonales les rubriques, peu intéressé, et changea à nouveau de page. Il était fatigué. La nuit avait été agitée, il s'était réveillé à deux reprises, un fois parce qu'il avait soif, la seconde à cause de son cauchemar.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de se réveiller tous les matins à cause de ce rêve peu agréable. Parfois, son sommeil n'était pas agité et il se rappelait vaguement de ce souvenir. Mais il y avait des jours où il tremblait de peur. Shura n'allait guère mieux, c'était même parfois pire que lui. Le Cancer se demandait quand cette plaisanterie allait s'arrêter. Certains matins, il voyait des chevaliers aux yeux ensommeillé et il ne doutait pas de quelle façon ils avaient dû se réveiller. C'était vraiment agaçant.

Énervé par ces imbécillités, Masque de Mort laissa le magazine tomber par terre et il ferma les yeux, sa main posée dessus. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se laisserait volontiers emporter par le sommeil. Mais il était bientôt l'heure de manger, peut-être était-il déjà midi. Et le Cancer n'avait pas envie de se lever et de monter toutes ces marches. Voir la réincarnation de Poséidon, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, ne lui disait rien.

À vrai dire, il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Mais la belle Saori avait insisté pour que tout le monde, sans exception, viennent déjeuner au dernier temple. À cause de ça, il avait été obligé d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Shura. Si ça continuait comme ça, il irait voir Sion pour lui demander de foutre une baffe à Saori, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre qu'elle fasse tout selon son envie à elle.

À demi ensommeillé, il réagi à peine quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis des pas progresser dans l'appartement. Il n'entendit plus la musique de la radio, et il se sentait partir. Mais il réagit quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, déposant un doux baiser. Gardant les yeux fermés, il sourit en sentant les lèvres se déplacer sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur sa tempe. Il enserra le corps de son amant dans ses bras, amant qui s'allongea à demi sur lui.

« Il est l'heure de monter.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voir ce gosse.

- Saori insiste.

- Justement. Raison de plus pour ne pas monter.

- Allez, lève-toi. Pense à Kanon qui a été obligé d'aller le chercher.

- Tu crois qu'il est toujours vivant ?

- Sûrement, je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

- Il y a de quoi.

- On y va. »

Shura se dégagea de ses bras et Masque de Mort ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le Capricorne lui tendit la main et il se leva malgré lui. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du Capricorne en soupirant et ils sortirent. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils commencèrent leur ascension. Shura souhaita qu'ils ne rencontre personne, car sinon, il n'aurait plus ce bras autour de ses épaules, et sans l'avouer à haute voix, il aimait ces gestes possessifs. Ils passèrent la majorité des temples en silence sans rencontrer personne.

Mais ils arrivèrent au neuvième temple, d'où Aioros sortait avec Aphrodite. Le Capricorne se tendit et, contre toute attente, Masque de Mort ne se dégagea pas. Shura mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Les deux autres ne furent pas surpris de les voir ensemble. Ou du moins, ils ne semblèrent pas étonnés.

Enfin, le petit groupe arriva au treizième temple. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent sans étonnement la majorité des chevaliers déjà présents. Ils adressèrent un bonjour rapide à Julian qui discutait joyeusement avec Saori et Sion.

Kanon, entre Saga et Rhadamanthe, se tenait le plus loin possible du jeune homme qui lui lançait de temps à autre des regards. Il était parti le matin même avec Sion le chercher à l'aéroport. Sorente n'avait pas été particulièrement heureux de le voir, mais n'avait manifesté aucune agressivité à son égard. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise avec ces deux-là, surtout Julian qui le regardait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Les derniers chevaliers jusque là absents arrivèrent rapidement, un peu gêné d'être en retard. Julian ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire de Saori qui leur jeta un regard noir. Milo, de mauvais poil, le lui rendit au centuple, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Masque de Mort esquissa un sourire, Shura soupira.

Il compta les convives afin de voir si tout le monde était là. Aucun chevalier ne manquait, mais Kiki semblait absent. Oui, aucun petit gosse à la table. Il pensa que ce devait être normal, mais Mû semblait préoccupé, chuchotant avec Saga qui fronçait les sourcils. Apparemment, l'absence de l'enfant n'était pas normale. Pourtant, le Bélier resta à sa place, ennuyé. Le Capricorne se demanda où était passé l'apprenti.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	20. Etrange découverte

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Etant donner que je suis ange bon et empli de pureté...

**Lys :** Pardon ?

Nan rien, j'ai rien dit :-)

**Lys :** J'avais cru... -.-'

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je poste encore un nouveau chapitre ! Aurélia, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, m'a grande :p

**Lys :** Faut pas abuser de sa générosité, non plus :p

Exactement ! Lys, t'es pas en train de te fiche de moi ??

**Lys :** Légèrement :-) Bon, au lieu de papoter, dépêche-toi de finir le chap 43 !

Je viens de le commencer... T.T

**Lys :** Attention à ce que tu vas écrire !

... Vais me faire taper, bientôt, je crois...

**Lys :** Dé qué ??

Nan nan, j'ai rien dit :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Étrange découverte

Seiya marchait d'un bon pas, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire où Aldébaran avait dormi, en proie à une sacré fièvre et encore trop faible pour retourner dans son temple. La veille, Pégase était déjà allé le voir, mais il aimait bien le brésilien qui semblait s'ennuyer, tout seul dans sa chambre. Certes, on venait lui rendre visite, mais il aurait voulu sortir et respirer l'air frais, marcher dans le Sanctuaire, se sentir vraiment vivant. Cependant, il était aussi joviale qu'à son habitude. Et Seiya appréciait cette part de ce grand homme bronzé.

Quand le chevalier divin entra dans la maison, il partit tout de suite à la chambre du malade. Sa sœur était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Aldébaran, nullement impressionnée par le chevalier plutôt imposant. Quand elle vit son frère, elle se leva de suite et courut presque vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Seiya rit, suivit par Aldébaran. Une fois qu'elle l'eut embrassé, elle reprit sa place sur sa chaise, Seiya s'assit sur le lit et serra la main du Taureau.

« Je suis content de te voir Seiya !

- Mais moi aussi. Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

- Un peu de fièvre, mais sans plus. C'est gentil d'être venu, tu es déjà passé hier.

- Ça me fait plaisir de venir te voir. Tu ne vas quand même pas me priver de cet unique plaisir !

- Bien sûr que non, je ne me permettrais pas.

- Les garçons, je vais vous laisser.

- Déjà ? Mais je viens juste d'arriver !

- J'aimerais savoir où est Kiki. Il m'inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a un problème ? »

Aldébaran paraissait étonné.

« C'est que hier, il n'est pas venu manger avec nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comment ça s'est fini ? Mû et Saga était préoccupé toute la soirée.

- Il y a de quoi ! Hier soir, nous l'avons retrouvé en train de dormir dans son lit. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Je vais lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il a.

- C'est le rôle de Mû de faire ça.

- Mais c'est que Kiki ne lui parle pas. Mû a essayé de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Kiki est distant avec lui, en ce moment. Mais il ne veut rien dire, Mû ne sait plus quoi faire.

- Et il disparaît souvent, comme ça ?

- Parfois, oui ! Shun m'a raconté qu'avec Shaka, ils l'avaient surpris sur la branche d'un arbre, complètement ailleurs. Quand ils l'ont appelé, il a tellement été surpris qu'il en est tombé de l'arbre. Ils ont vraiment eu peur.

- Vraiment ?! »

Seika ne cacha pas sa surprise. Shun ne lui en avait pas parlé, et pourtant, ils étaient plutôt proches, tous les deux.

« Je t'assure.

- Et Shaka en a parlé à Mû ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils se sont un peu inquiété, mais sans plus.

- Kiki ne doit avoir du mal à accepter Saga chez Mû.

- Kiki est un enfant ouvert, je me demande si c'est vraiment ça.

- Aldébaran a raison. Kiki ne semblait pas si choqué. Shun m'a dis qu'il avait plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle.

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'entend pas avec Saga.

- Je ne pense pas, Saga fait tout pour que ça marche entre eux. Et apparemment, tout baigne. Il doit y avoir un soucis autre part.

- Raison de plus pour que j'aille le voir ! »

Sur ces mots, Seika se leva et sortit de la pièce au pas de course, bien décidée à savoir pourquoi Kiki était bizarre. Seiya et Aldébaran la regardèrent partir, puis haussèrent les épaules. Tout de même, cette affaire les intriguait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du gamin de se renfermer. Seika allait bien trouver ce qui clochait, elle savait y faire avec les enfants.

**OoO**

Aphrodite n'aimait pas les grosses chaleurs. Surtout les chaleurs torrides qui faisaient tellement transpirer que les vêtements collaient à la peau. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de plonger dans la mer. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, là, qui marchait sous le soleil de plomb, à l'approche de midi.

Le Poisson savait qu'il aurait pu tranquillement rester dans son temple, mais c'est qu'il aurait été obligé d'aller au dernier. Là, il aurait été au frais, mais il aurait bien sûr été convié au déjeuner commun. Et sentir le regard du jeune Solo sur lui ne lui plaisait guère. D'habitude, il aurait trouvé ça flatteur, mais c'était qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, un quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, sauf aux repas et, parfois, la nuit. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était comme ça que ce devait être.

« Aphrodite ! »

Tiens, en parlant du loup, pensa le suédois. Il se retourna et adressa un beau sourire au Phénix qui, les bras croisés, le regardait, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. À l'heure qu'il était, le chevalier d'or devait être dans la salle à manger. Il s'avança vers son Poisson.

« Tu n'es pas au treizième temple ?

- Non, ça ne me disait rien.

- Julian te regarde beaucoup.

- Ah ? Tu as remarqué ?

- Évidemment. »

Aphrodite se retint de rire en voyant la légère rougeur sur les joues du Phénix. Il était mignon comme ça et ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais vite, Ikki changea de sujet.

« Je t'invite au restaurant ?

- Ça ne va pas passer inaperçu si tu n'es pas là…

- Et alors ?

- Hyoga va trouver ça louche.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ikki ! »

Aphrodite vit le visage du Phénix se rapprocher du sien, il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes, répondant à ce baiser ferme mais doux. Il fit presque déçu quand il sentit Ikki s'écarter.

Ses yeux acier reflétaient son énervement. Mais le suédois savait que le chevalier divin n'était pas à lui, ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Hyoga, on pouvait appeler ça une pause. Mais Ikki ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là, et honnête avec les autres, il disait ce qu'il pensait, quelle était la nature de ses propres sentiments pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs.

« Aphrodite, il me semble que tu es mon amant. Hyoga, c'est fini.

- Personnellement, je ne le pense pas. Du moins pour lui.

- Il s'en rendra compte par lui-même. Allez, viens. »

Il fit signe au Poisson de le suivre et avança sans regarder derrière lui. Aphrodite l'avait froissé, mais ça le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Marchant jusqu'à la hauteur de son amant, il s'autorisa à entrelacer ses doigts à ceux plus bronzé d'Ikki. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il les resserra.

**OoO**

« Mû ! Tu es là ? »

Le Bélier sursauta. Avec un soupir, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il était comme hors du temps, n'entendant ni ne voyant plus rien. Quand Sion vit son ancien apprenti, il vit tout de suite qu'il était préoccupé.

Déjà la vieille, l'absence de Kiki, qui avait passé inaperçu pour Saori mais qui en avait étonné plus d'un, avait rendu Mû nerveux. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais il savait se tenir et tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de le voir avec eux. Avec un sourire gêné, le chevalier d'or invita son maître à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, où ils prirent place tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Où est Kiki ?

- Allez savoir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Je ne sais pas. En ce moment, il… Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de faire venir Saga ici.

- Saga et lui se disputent ?

- Non. Ou jamais devant moi. Saga est triste, il a envie de s'en aller.

- Est-ce que Kiki t'a fait des reproches ?

- Non, aucun. Il ne m'obéit plus, il rentre tard… J'ai beau le gronder, ça ne change rien. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer, et je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer. Je sais pas quoi faire… »

Mû se tut. À chaque voix qu'il élevait la voix, il devait affronter les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes de Kiki. Il n'aimait pas le gronder, il détestait ça. Pourtant, il était bien obligé, il n'obéissait pas ou à moitié, d'allant du fait de se brosser les dents à rentrer tard. La veille, Mû avait vraiment eu peur, et si Saga ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait réveillé l'apprenti brutalement pour lui réclamer des explications.

Le tibétain n'avait fait ça que le lendemain, sans n'avoir rien obtenu de l'enfant. Saga avait essayé de lui parler, Kiki s'était montré légèrement plus bavard, mais sans répondre clairement à ses questions. Seika aussi avait tenté sa chance, mais le résultat restait le même. Et Mû souffrait de voir son apprenti refermé sur lui-même. Sion passa son bras autour des épaules de son élève, essayant de le réconforter. Il avait le cœur un peu serré, il avait l'impression de voir Lys se demander pourquoi son cadet lui faisait la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Vous avez une idée ? »

Mû tourna la tête vers Sion, cherchant une réponse sur son visage pensif.

« Désolé, mais je ne sais pas. Si tu veux un conseil, il faut aller voir Dohko, il saura sûrement te répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand on était jeune, il arrivait que je me dispute sérieusement avec ma sœur. Je lui faisais la tête et… il arrivait fréquemment que je rentre tard, que je ne lui parle plus, que je ne lui obéisse plus…

- Comme Kiki ?

- En pire, peut-être.

- Je ne peux pas le croire !

- Je t'assure. »

Mû souriait, il avait du mal à imaginer Sion en gamin assez turbulent ou puérile pour faire ce genre de chose.

« Et donc, à chaque fois, Dohko essayait de nous réconcilier, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident.

- Dohko a connu votre sœur ?

- Oui. Il l'a connue.

- Je dérange ? »

Saga, à l'entrée du salon, regardait avec un ennuie dans le regard Sion et Mû. Le Bélier sut de suite que son amant n'avait pas retrouvé Kiki.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est.

- Non. Shaka, Kanon et Rhadamanthe cherchent aussi. Sion, j'ai rencontré Dohko, il te cherche. Apparemment, Saori a besoin de toi.

- On n'est jamais tranquille.

- C'est ça d'être Grand Pope.

- Saga, retire-moi ce sourire.

- Il est très beau, son sourire.

- Non, il est moche.

- Celui de Saori est plus joli ?

- Une horreur. »

Les chevaliers rirent en voyant la grimace éloquente du Grand Pope qui se leva pour partir, le devoir l'appelait. Alors qu'il sortait des appartements du temple, Saga s'assit à côté de son Bélier et le prit dans ses bras. Mû s'y blottit, fermant momentanément les yeux.

Le Gémeau lui embrassa le front, le câlinant tendrement. Il ne connaissait pas Kiki depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, il appréciait déjà le petit garçon. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour se faire accepter son tour, pour ne pas trop envahir le temple. Mais il était obligé d'être là le matin et le soir, au moins. Il avait l'impression d'être en trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le troisième temple, il l'avait laissé à son frère, et Sion avait donné son accord pour qu'il puisse vivre chez Mû. Il allait donc rester là. En espérant que Kiki aille mieux.

**OoO**

Étant donné que son amant était parti dans le cinquième temple dans le but d'embêter un peu son chevalier, Camus se retrouvait tout seul. Du genre solitaire, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin des autres pour vivre, mais depuis son retour à la vie, il cherchait souvent la présence des autres.

Milo était presque tout le temps auprès de lui, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Le français réfléchit quelques secondes, se demandant qui il pourrait aller voir, sans se sentir de trop. Mû était d'agréable compagnie, mais il devait avoir des soucis avec Kiki, il allait déranger. Il songea à Hyoga, il ne semblait pas aller très bien, ces derniers jours.

Tout en marchant, il localisa le faible cosmos du Cygne, qu'il sentit au bord d'une plage. D'un pas tranquille, Camus partit dans sa direction. Depuis son retour, il se sentait un peu étrange. Il était déjà moins froid, et plus sociable. C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu la mort qui le rendait comme ça. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, il découvrait de nouvelles choses, comme qu'avoir une conversation banale avec les autres était très agréable pour passer le temps. Son cosmos revenait progressivement. La veille, il avait réussi à faire baisser considérablement la température de son temple, entraînant par la même les protestations de Milo qui ne supportait pas le froid.

Camus était serein, même s'il était toujours préoccupé par leur retour. C'était loin d'être normal, et d'après Sion, il neigeait toujours sur l'Île de la Reine morte. Pourtant, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient de retour dans leur Sanctuaire. Pour résumer, la situation était revenue normale.

Pourtant, la température sur cette île volcanique ne cessait de baisser au fil des jours. Les chevaliers noirs qui s'étaient réfugiés sous terre pour combattre le froid, avec l'aide de Sion et Mû, avaient finalement quitté l'île pour aller sur les voisines, le temps que DeathQueen revienne à la normale, ce qui allait certainement prendre du temps.

Enfin, le sol changea, il marchait sur le sable fin de la plage. Un vent léger et chaud s'engouffrait dans ses longs cheveux océan, les faisait voler dans son dos. Les mains dans ses poches, il était plongé dans ses pensées peu rassurantes, quand il vit Hyoga assit au bord de l'eau, regardant au loin.

« Hyoga ! »

Camus s'assit aux côtés de son ancien apprenti qui le regardait avec une surprise apparente, se demandant ce que son maître pouvait faire ici. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener seul, Milo étant presque toujours coller à lui, ce qui l'avait d'abord beaucoup étonné. Il avait du mal à imaginer son maître couchant avec l'impulsif chevalier du Scorpion, puisqu'il avait connu Camus comme étant quelqu'un de réservé. Mais, après tout, lui était bien tomber amoureux du Phénix, son maître pouvait bien aimer le Scorpion.

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Et vous ? Milo vous a laissé ?

- Il est parti embêter Aiolia. Tu sembles avoir des soucis.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- J'ai remarqué que Seiya, Ikki et toi, vous ne vous parliez plus.

- Disons que… Je n'est pas été très gentil avec Seiya… Et je me suis disputé avec Ikki.

- Une grosse dispute. Vous n'étiez pas amants ?

- Vous… Ça ne vous choque pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Quoique, tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Mais je ne pense pas que Ikki reviendra en arrière, rajouta intérieurement Camus. En rentrant dans son temple, il avait vu, par pure hasard, Ikki rentrer dans celui des Poissons. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que c'était juste pour discuter avec Aphrodite, surtout à neuf ou dix heures du soir. Tous deux avaient une liaison, mais il se voyait mal dire ça au Cygne.

Si Ikki considérait sa relation avec Aphrodite avec peu d'importance, nul doute qu'ils finiraient par se quitter. Mais si le Poisson plaisait au chevalier divin ou qu'il avait définitivement renoncé au Cygne, Ikki ne quitterait pas maintenant le suédois. Et, forcément, Hyoga se rendrait compte de la vérité. Camus préférait ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Camus !! Hyoga !! »

Les deux concernés cherchèrent du regard l'origine de ces appels et virent Milo venir vers eux. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du Verseau alors que le Scorpion s'accroupissait derrière lui, encerclant ses épaules de ses bras. Hyoga sourit lui aussi. Il aurait aimer que Ikki lui fasse cela aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?? Camus, tu veux me tromper ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Camus !! Tu es méchant !

- Je sais. Tu sembles de bonne humeur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu sais quoi ?? Tout à l'heure, avec Aiolia, on a vu un truc bizarre !

- Quoi comme truc bizarre ?

- Ikki et Aphrodite s'embrassaient ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ? »

Un couteau se planta dans le cœur du Cygne. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne respirait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts, il entendait la joie joyeuse de Milo répéter cette phrase : « Ikki et Aphrodite s'embrassaient ! ». Il sentit à peine des larmes couler sur ses joues affreusement pâles. Il entendit deux voix inquiètes l'appeler. Deux lui enserrèrent les épaules pour le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait être réconforter. On venait de lui briser le cœur. Et il eut une envie étrange. Une envie très étrange. Une envie de casser. Une envie de briser. Une envie de détruire une vie.

**OoO**

Les chauds rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux bleu roi. Ils n'étaient pas assez sombres pour empêcher la lumière de rentrer dans la chambre, et le dormeur se réveillaient doucement. Les yeux clos, les bras autour de son oreiller, il sentait le sommeil le quitter.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne bougea pas, il avait plutôt envie de faire la grasse matinée dans ce bon lit. La journée de la veille n'avait pas été très fatigante, mais ils s'étaient couchés bien tard et Sorente n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à onze heures passées.

La Sirène ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil à son réveil. Il était encore tôt, mais il se dit que s'il ne se levait pas, une certaine personne aux longs cheveux bleus ne se lèverait pas non plus. Paresseusement, Sorente s'extirpa de ses draps et se leva.

Il partit dans sa salle de bain privée d'un pas machinal, retira ses sous-vêtements et rentra dans la douche. Il gémit presque en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps. Il aurait pu rester toute sa vie sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se savonna, lava ses cheveux mauves et se rinça, pour enfin sortir de la cabine et s'essuyer avec soin. Il revint ensuite dans sa chambre, une serviette autour des hanches, et s'habilla rapidement.

Une fois prêt, Sorente fit son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Ce palais était grand, il avait failli se perdre une fois. Il s'efforçait donc de marcher lentement, de façon à se pas se tromper de couloir. Il se retint de pousser un cri de victoire lorsqu'il arriva aux appartement de Julian.

D'après son cosmos, son ami devait encore dormir. L'ancien général poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il se demanda comment un jeune homme aussi peu matinal pouvait diriger une telle entreprise familiale. Sorente tapota à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de réveiller Julian le matin. Il se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme et le secoua vigoureusement.

« Julian ! Debout, c'est l'heure ! Comment peux-tu encore dormir à heure pareille ? »

La voix forte de Sorente et ces mains qui le secouaient réveillèrent Julian dans un sursaut. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à savoir où il était, et se rappela vaguement du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il tenta de se dégager des mains de son général qui parlait toujours tout seul et fort.

« Bon, allez !

- J'ai encore envie de dormir…

- Non, tu te lèves ! C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, tu aurais malin si tu arrivais en retard.

- Tu as raison…

- J'ai toujours raison. »

Sorente adressa un sourire à Julian qui le lui rendit. Il rencontra les yeux roses de son ami et se dit que, vraiment, la Sirène était une joli garçon.

« Tente ta chance.

- J'ai le temps. »

Il se redressa et se leva, il ne voulait pas converser avec Poséidon maintenant. Il allait faire naître de mauvaises idées en lui, et Julian avait bien envie de revoir Kanon. Il était attiré par cet homme aux longs cheveux bleu sombre, au corps athlétique, aux yeux bleu vert. Oui, Kanon était un bel homme, mais il semblait déjà pris, comme son jumeau.

« Et alors ? Il peut bien tromper son amant au moins une fois.

- Poséidon, ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées.

- Tu es ma réincarnation, tu as tous les droits sur tes généraux ! Ils ne peuvent rien te refuser !

- Je l'aurais sans doute par d'autres moyens.

- Je te trouves trop passif ! Déjà que tu ne veux pas tenter le coup avec Sorente…

- Laisse Sorente tranquille. Je me lave. »

Julian, eut fois sa toilette finie et bien habillé, il retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait Sorente, assis sur son lit, refais le temps que le dieu prenne une douche. Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et, regardant bien où ils allaient, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils faisaient partis des premiers, Saori les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Julian lui fit un baisemain, Sorente se retint de pouffer de rire, surtout quand il vit la déesse ravie. Ils prirent près d'elle et attendirent que d'autres chevaliers arrivent. Mû, Saga et Kiki arrivèrent, suivis de Masque de Mort et Shura. Quand Kanon et Rhadamanthe entrèrent, Julian suivit le silhouette de son ancien général des yeux, ce qui n'échappa guère au spectre. Celui-ci enserra les épaules du grec et lança un regard de défit au dieu, qui en fit surpris sur le coup. Kanon ne comprit pas, mais il ne demanda rien et s'assit à côté de son frère.

Après avoir prit la théière, Sorente se servit une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais se forçait à boire quand même quelque chose. La tasse au bord des lèvres, il s'arrêta de boire quand il vit un jeune homme blond entrer. Si la Sirène trouvait Julian plutôt mignon, il trouvait Shaka carrément beau. Il y avait des beaux gosses, au Sanctuaire, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais Shaka avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil du général de Poséidon. Alors que le blond discutait avec Aioros tout en allant s'asseoir, Sorente le suivit des yeux, sirotant son thé.

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, Sorente regarda discrètement la Vierge qui ne semblait pas remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune hommes aux yeux roses. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les chevaliers se levèrent les uns après les autres. Sorente courut presque vers la Vierge et, n'osant poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, il l'appela.

Shaka, surpris, se retourna vers lui, et la Sirène rencontra les beaux yeux bleus du chevalier d'or. La Sirène se sentit rougir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il dit à Shaka qu'il connaissait peu le Sanctuaire et s'il était d'accord pour le lui faire visiter. Il trouvait cette proposition un peu bête, mais la Vierge accepta avec un sourire, il n'avait de toute manière rien à faire ce jour-là.

**OoO**

Mû faisait les cents pas dans son salon, le parcourant en, en large et en travers, incapable de se calmer. Il était trop nerveux pour s'asseoir sur son canapé et attendre que les minutes passent. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là à tourner en rond, alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement sortir et partir à la rechercher du gamin qui, une fois de plus, avait disparu à l'heure du déjeuner. Depuis le matin, quand il avait quitté le temple, ni Mû ni Saga n'avait revu l'enfant, qui avait manqué leur repas en commun. Et cela l'énervait beaucoup.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Mû s'arrêta de marcher. D'un pas rapide, il sortit du salon et fusilla Kiki du regard, qui sursauta.

« Où étais-tu ?

- Heu…

- Où étais-tu ?! »

Mû avait crié. Kiki prit peur. Il était rare de voir Mû aussi en colère. Apparemment, il était allé un peu trop loin. Mais il n'avait pas d'excuse et le regard énervé de son maître lui faisait peur. Il regretta son absence du midi. Mais pourtant, lui aussi était énervé. Kiki fronça les sourcils, défiant le Bélier du regard.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire » ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Où étais-tu ?!

- Quelque part !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Kiki ?! Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne m'obéis plus, tu deviens un sale gamin désobéissant et je ne supporte plus cette attitude.

- Je fais rien de mal ! Je vous laisse tranquille, Saga et toi !

- Tu ne nous laisses pas tranquille, tu nous inquiètes !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Saga et toi, vous vous en fichez de moi ! Surtout toi ! Tu es toujours avec Saga ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kiki, il ne regardait plus son maître. Mû ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne comprenait pas.

« Kiki…

- Je te déteste !! »

Et il s'enfuie. Quand Mû réalisa que son apprenti n'était plus là, il était trop tard, il avait disparu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il serra les dents. Il sortit de son temple et courut, cherchant son apprenti. Apprenti qui s'était téléporté sur la plage. Il resta quelques instants là, loin du chemin des douze maisons. Il ne sanglotait pas, mais des petites larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux bleus.

Voici quelques jours qu'il n'obéissait plus, et la raison était pourtant simple : il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de l'amour que Mû portai à Saga, qui était pourtant loin d'être méchant avec lui, toujours un mot gentil ou un sourire. Kiki avait vécu longtemps à Jamir avec son maître. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux, et l'enfant s'était habitué à avoir le Bélier pour lui tout seul. Sa liaison avec Saga lui était cachée, mais il savait que son maître avait de forts sentiments pour quelqu'un. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais été embêté.

Mais depuis le retour de Mû, il s'était vraiment rendu compte de la place qu'avait Saga dans son cœur. Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au Gémeau. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, c'était de passer le moins de temps possible au temple ou avec eux. Pour les laisser seuls.

Kiki soupira, il était vraiment idiot. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Mû, il décida donc de changer d'endroit, afin que son maître ne le trouve pas. Mû connaissait le Sanctuaire, il aurait vite fais de le localiser. Il eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas aller sur l'Île de la Mort ? On n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller le chercher, là-bas. Il allait les inquiéter, c'était certain. Malgré son cœur qui se serrait, il se téléporta un chaud manteau, l'enfila et partie sur l'Île de la reine morte.

Un violent frisson lui secoua le corps. La température était affreusement basse. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il aurait dû aller dans la cabane au lieu d'apparaître, comme ça, au milieu d'un pleine de neige.

Pour ne pas marcher dans la neige, il lévita jusqu'à une branche d'arbre où il s'assit. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il sortit une feuille de papier de la poche de son manteau. Dans sa tête, il lu les quelques mots écris dessus : « _dors, sombre, grande, tunnel, sous, rouge, derrière, femme, intérieur, neige, porte, faible, croix, fermée_ ». Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait noté les mots qu'avaient entendus les chevaliers d'or, entendus ou compris, car Saga lui avait dis que dans son rêve, il y avait beaucoup… de sang. Il avait noté aussi ceux de Shun et Sion.

D'un œil vague, l'enfant lut la suite de mot. Elle n'avait aucun sens, ce devait être des mots choisis au hasard. Ou de façon à retrouver les chevaliers d'or. Soudain, Kiki eut une idée. Il sortit son crayon qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui, dernièrement, et dessina tous les signes du zodiaque en cercle, avec un petit soleil au milieu.

Il se souvenait que Shaka avait cherché Aphrodite. Il relia les deux signes. Saga avait trouvé Aioros, et Masque de Mort avait été trouvé sous une « grande » ombre, un mot de Shura s'il ne se trompait pas. Le petit garçon remarqua que les signes se trouvaient en face les uns des autres, une fois reliés. Il les relia tous. Il sourit de contentement, tout n'était pas un hasard. Quelqu'un était responsable de ces rêves, et ces mots devaient avoir une signification.

Sur sa feuille de papier, Kiki se mit à griffonner avec enthousiasme la suite de mots dans plusieurs sens différents. Mais aucun ne lui plaisait. Il avait froid et sentait ses doigts s'engourdirent. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, cherchant la solution.

Ce devait être simple. Très simple. L'enfant les rouvrit et lut pour la centième fois les mots. Et la phrase apparut devant ses yeux. Il la réécrit sous les autres : « _faible femme dors sous neige intérieur tunnel sombre derrière grande porte fermée croix rouge_ ». Kiki, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, fixa la phrase, sentant à peine le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux courts. Il arrivait à peine à comprendre la situation. Une femme était enfermée. Quelque part, dans le tunnel froid. Près du monde des morts.

Une peur jusqu'alors inconnue s'insinua dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il devait aller au Sanctuaire, parler aux autres de sa trouvaille, leur dire que quelqu'un était en danger, que quelqu'un avait voulu leur transmettre un message. Que leur retour n'était pas un hasard.

Pourtant, malgré cette peur qui commençait à se répandre dans son esprit, il sauta de la branche et marcha dans la neige blanche, attiré par l'entrée du tunnel qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Mais une fois au bord, le souvenir de sa chute à l'intérieur lui revint en plein fouet, et il s'écarta de l'ouverture. Kiki s'accroupit, hésitant à sauter. Et devait aller prévenir quelqu'un, c'était vraiment important. Mais quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. C'était lui qui avait trouvé. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta dans le trou.

Kiki poussa un petit cri, son corps semblait enserré dans un étau. Il sentait ses yeux piquer, une angoisse atroce s'emparait de son être. Il eut envie d'appeler à l'aide, d'appeler Mû, de rentrer à la maison, loin de ce tunnel froid, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait disparaître. Il lutta contre son désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et marcha d'un pas lent dans le tunnel.

Il était gelé, ses membres avaient des difficultés à se mouvoir. Une buée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le couloir de glace se fit plus sombre, l'enfant n'eut plus aucune pensée à l'esprit. Il avait une étrange impression. Une impression qu'il avançait vers un endroit étrange, vers un endroit d'où il ne pourrait plus sortir. D'où il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière.

Kiki ouvrit la bouche, éberlué. Les murs étaient fait d'une glace épaisse. Et, à cet endroit précis, deux grandes portes d'un bois sombre, presque noir, peu sculpté mais ornée d'une grande croix d'un rouge sombre, comme du sang, semblait incrustée dans l'eau gelée.

L'apprenti leva la main pour toucher le bois qui était, à sa grande surprise, ni chaud, ni froid. À deux mains, il poussa les hauts battants et elles s'ouvrirent. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Très noir. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. Il faisait bon, au contraire. Une boule lumineuse d'énergie au creux de sa main, Kiki entra dans les ténèbres, sans remarqué le petit bout de papier froissé et ancien qu'il avait fait tomber.

L'enfant n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il était presque bien, dans les ténèbres noires. Il ne voyant presque rien devant lui, mais sentait qu'il montait une très légère pente. Il marcha un moment ainsi, sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, sans se rendre compte de la peur qui faisait trembler son petit corps.

L'apprenti vit soudain des murs puis, plus loin, des barreaux. C'était de longs barreaux sombres qui faisaient toute la hauteur, du plafond jusqu'au sol. Il se sentit se réveiller. Quelque chose était enfermé. Son angoisse monta d'un cran, peut-être qu'un chose affreuse était là, près de lui, dans l'ombre. Il sentait une présence. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être était-ce un piège. Pourtant, il continua de marcher, regardant successivement le mur, les ténèbres devant lui et les longs barreaux.

Un sursaut brutal le tira de sa torpeur, il se sentit pleinement conscient de ses actes et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Autour de lui, tel un étau, il sentait une présence étrange qui alourdissait l'atmosphère. Quelque chose qui lui ordonnait de se tirer vite de là et de ne rien dire de ce qu'il avait vu. L'apprenti se demanda ce qui avait pu le réveiller ainsi. Et il l'entendit à nouveau.

C'était faible, mais il entendit pour la troisième fois un cliquetis de chaîne. Il tourna la tête vers les barreaux, qui devaient former une immense cage. La boule au creux de sa main apportait une forte lumière, mais pas assez pour voir de l'autre côté, et il n'allait pas se risquer de s'avancer trop près des barreaux.

Kiki sursauta à nouveau. Une bruit de chaîne se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un bougeait, ainsi qu'un son léger, souple, de pieds nus qui avance sur un sol de pierre, et des froissement de vêtements. Sa terreur se lisait sur son visage, alors qu'il commençait à voir la silhouette de quelqu'un s'avancer vers lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il recula jusqu'au mur, les larmes aux yeux. Et, doucement, alors que la personne devenait visible, sa peur commençait à s'évanouir.

Kiki ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une femme aussi magnifique. Ses joues un peu creusées ne gâchait pas la beauté de son visage si bien dessiné, un visage aux lèvres fines, au petit nez, aux yeux d'un bleu presque trop clair. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un mort, mais cela lui rajoutait un côté mystérieux. Une longue chevelure d'un blond clair tombait dans son dos, tel un voile, et une frange tombait sur son front. La jeune femme portait une longue robe blanche sans ornements, et de longs bracelets, partant de son poignet jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras, en or et très travaillés, étaient reliés à de longues chaînes d'un métal gris. En cet instant, elle ne souriait pas. Pourtant, elle était belle. Elle semblait sortie d'un tableau auquel un peintre aurait consacré toute sa vie.

L'enfant, émerveillé, regardait le visage superbe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, d'un souple mouvement, s'assit pas terre, ce qui surpris Kiki. Il tressaillit. De ses yeux bleus, elle le dévorait des yeux. Il était mal-à-l'aise et la peur renaissait dans son esprit. Cette femme ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

C'était plutôt l'endroit, l'atmosphère, cette voix sourde qui l'intimait de sortir d'ici, qui lui faisaient peur. Pourtant, il resta là quelques instants, profitant de ce visage qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose, à se laisser dévorer des yeux, comme s'il était le seul être vivant qu'elle ait vu dans sa vie.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il s'en alla. À pas lents, Kiki sortit de cet étrange endroit, regardant une dernière fois cette femme qui suivait sa silhouette des yeux, le visage vide de toute émotion. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, elle ne réagit pas.

Quand il fut à nouveau dans le tunnel, il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'air libre, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il sauta et fut enfin sortit. Kiki, haletant, s'écroula dans la neige, la respiration difficile. Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il avait conscience d'une chose.

Il venait de frôler la Mort.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	21. Approche

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Fans du Milo/Camus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

**Lys :** Et oui, enfin un lemon :p

L'aime bien, celui-là :-)

**Lys :** Qu'est-ce que tu nous traficote avec Shaka et Sorente, là ??

Mais rien !

**Lys :** Si je connaissais pas la suite, je dirais "allez Sorente"...

Mais arrête, tu fais peur aux gens, là !

**Lys :** :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Approche

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et il n'avait pas envie de se coucher. En fait, il était préoccupé. Aphrodite était du genre à s'attacher aux gens, mais ne le montrait pas. Malgré lui, il s'était habitué à voir cette bouille d'enfant prendre son repas avec eux, et ce soir encore, il n'avait pas réapparu autour de la table. Mû non plus n'était pas venu, et vu l'air inquiet de Saga, le suédois avait préféré ne poser aucune question, mais il était décidé à se renseigner le lendemain. Et à cela s'ajoutait un autre soucis : Hyoga.

À l'heure du dîner, il s'apprêtait à monter quand il avait vu Camus, Milo et Hyoga monter, eux aussi. Il les avait alors attendu, content de ne pas monter seul. Maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas être monté tout de suite. Quand tous trois furent dans son temple, Aphrodite rencontra les yeux de Hyoga.

Le Cygne l'avait fusillé du regard, lui exprimant par l'intermédiaire de ses prunelles seules toute sa haine à son encontre. Le Poisson n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre. D'un façon ou d'une autre, le russe avait appris qu'il avait une liaison avec Ikki.

Camus, empoignant Hyoga pour éviter une possible dispute, voire bagarre, était parti devant, et le Scorpion avait raconté à Aphrodite rapidement sa gaffe. S'il n'avait pas été chamboulé par le regard tueur du si calme chevalier du Cygne, il aurait frappé Milo.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aphrodite était loin d'être rassuré. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Ikki, mais il n'osait pas vraiment. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu garder le Phénix, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'était pas à lui, mais qu'il appartenait plutôt à Hyoga. En parler avec son amant revenait à provoquer une sale dispute entre lui et Hyoga. Qui pourrait peut-être en venir aux mains.

« Aphrodite ? »

Le suédois fut étonné d'entendre la voix du Gémeau à cette heure-ci. Il interrogea le grec du regard, tout en se tournant vers lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je sors de chez Sion. Je demandais un petit conseil pour essayer d'aider Kiki.

- Il ne va pas bien.

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Saga poussa un long soupir.

« À vrai dire, je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute.

- Kiki a du mal à partager son maître, c'est normal. Mais j'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- Je l'espère aussi. Et toi, t'es histoire de cœur ? Ça avance ?

- Pas terrible. »

Aphrodite rit, gêné. C'était si facile de voir quand il était entiché de quelqu'un ?

« Tu avais l'air préoccupé.

- On va dire que j'ai piqué l'amant d'un garçon, et que ce garçon est un peu jaloux.

- Hyoga jaloux ? J'ai du mal à croire ça.

- Comment tu sais ??

- Hyoga et Ikki étaient ensemble, et Kanon vous a vu, toi et Ikki, vous embrasser.

- C'est pas possible, on est si voyant que ça ?

- Kanon est un fouineur, c'est dans sa nature. Enfin, je vais te laisser, ou Mû va se demander ce que je fais.

- Tu lui diras que tu l'as trompé avec moi !

- Bonne idée, il viendra te tuer ensuite.

- Pas si moi je le tue avant avec une de mes roses !

- Allez, passe une bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi. »

Un sourire complice sur les lèvres, ils se séparèrent, Aphrodite rentrant dans son temple et Saga partant vers celui du Bélier. Il réfléchit aux paroles d'Aphrodite, et se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il le trompait. Saga n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit, Mû le comblait tout à fait, et il n'irait de toute façon jamais jusqu'à provoquer sa colère. C'était qu'il était plutôt effrayant et, malgré son visage d'ange, il était très puissant. Il avait quand même renvoyé Aphrodite et Masque de Mort dans l'au-delà.

Tout à ses pensées, il descendit les longs escaliers de pierre, traversant les temples discrètement, de façon à se déranger personne. En allant voir Sion, il avait rencontré Dohko, à qui il avait parlé de Kiki. La Balance ne savait pas trop quoi faire, à par lui parler et essayer de savoir ce qu'il n'allait vraiment pas. Malheureusement, c'était ce que lui et Mû essayaient déjà de faire.

Aller voir le Grand Pope était un prétexte comme un autre pour rentrer le plus tard possible au temple. Ainsi, Mû serait seul avec Kiki. Il se doutait que son amant n'était pas dupe et devait s'en douter.

Saga arriva enfin au tout premier temple du chemin du zodiaque. Il entra directement, sans frapper, et chercha Mû du regard. Il le trouva assis dans le canapé du salon, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air endormir, mais sa voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce lui prouva le contraire.

« Alors toi aussi, tu fuis le temple ?

- Je voulais vous laisser entre vous.

- Il est rentré il n'y a pas longtemps. Il semblait bizarre, il n'a pas beaucoup mangé. Il était trop calme, en fait.

- Quelqu'un a dû lui parler.

- Ou notre dispute de cet après-midi.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui. »

Mû n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Saga entra dans le salon, il était toujours à l'entrée. Il s'assit à côté du Bélier, l'embrassa sur la tempe et le prit dans ses bras. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, un soupir passa entre ses lèvres.

« Il ne pense à rien.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas lire dans les pensées des gens.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Mais était vraiment bizarre, quand il est rentré. Il a fais ce que je lui ai demandé sans protester. »

Saga caressait les cheveux mauves du Bélier qui se laissait câliner, toujours inquiet pour son apprenti. Quand il était rentré, il était étonnement calme. On aurait pu dire qu'il était normal, mais ses yeux dans le vague, comme s'il avait envie de se coucher, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Kiki était couché, mais Mû savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Apparemment, il ne pensait à rien.

Mû fut tiré de ses pensées par une paire de lèvres qui glissait dans son cou, laissant de légers baisers sur sa peau claire. Des mains relevaient sa chemise en une invitation muette. Mû gémit, il se laissait aller. Il avait besoin d'oublier un peu ses soucis. Il répondit passionnément au baiser du Gémeau qui s'afférait à le dévêtir.

**OoO**

Aiolia regarda l'heure. S'il continuait à flemmarder dans sa cuisine, il allait être en retard au petit-déjeuner et affronter le regard noir de Saori qui fusillait de ses yeux bleus les derniers personnes à arriver aux repas. Elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de retard depuis que Julian était là.

D'ailleurs, on voyait peu le jeune, passant sûrement son temps avec Saori ou s'évadant quelque fois avec Sorente. En pensant à Sorente, le Lion sourit. Il avait remarqué les regards appuyés qu'il lançait vers Shaka, qui lui ne semblait pas du tout les remarquer.

Le grec finit de boutonner sa chemise et sortit enfin de chez lui. Il monta rapidement les marches et rencontra Shaka qui, lui aussi, semblait avoir flemmardé dans son lit, ce qui était étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi matinal. Quoique, depuis leur retour, l'hindou n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connu, il était plus accessible et plus sympathique que le grand et sage chevalier de la Vierge. Et ce nouveau Shaka qu'il rencontrait tous les jours lui plaisait bien plus. Et il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour, Shaka ! Passé une bonne nuit ?

- Pas terrible.

- Tu ne progresse pas ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et je suis tellement énervé que je ne suis plus capable de méditer.

- Tu n'en a pas besoin !

- Les bonnes habitudes se sont pas faciles à perdre.

- J'imagine bien. Au fait, comment tu t'en sors, avec Sorente ?

- Comment ? »

Shaka paraissait étonné, il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le petit manège du général de la Sirène. C'était vrai que, comme ça, l'hindou avait plutôt l'air naïf et il ne le voyait pas tellement se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un.

« Sorente te regarde tout le temps.

- Et alors ?

- Ça se voit, il est amoureux de toi.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir d'attirant.

- Si c'était Masque de Mort qui me disait ça, je serais d'accord, mais toi, avoue que t'es quand même pas le plus moche.

- Tu exagères !

- Et alors ? Bref, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Sorente ?

- Mais rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

- Tu vas briser un cœur.

- Rien ne me dit qu'il est amoureux.

- Je t'assure, il te regarde tout le temps.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons. Et avec Seika, ça avance ?

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Je sais pas trop.

- Tu es amoureux ou non ?

- Oui, bien sûr… En fait, je sais pas trop.

- Fais attention à ne pas te tromper, ce serait embêtant. »

Aiolia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il doutait. Seika l'attirait, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était sûrement sa timidité qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Et pas qu'à elle, une autre personne commençait doucement à prendre une place dans son cœur. Une personne qui était pris ou qui n'allait pas tarder à l'être.

Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'être bi était génial car on avait plus de chances de trouver l'âme sœur. Mais, justement, comme on aimait les deux sexes, il était en fait difficile de choisir entre un homme et une femme. Si le Lion avait avoué ça à son frère, nul doute qu'Aioros aurait éclaté de rire. Lui aimait les femmes, il n'avait pas ce soucis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier temple, après avoir rencontré au passage Shura et Masque de Mort. Ces deux-là s'étaient plutôt bien rapprochés, le Cancer était moins agressif qu'autrefois. La mort semblait l'avoir changé et dans le bon sens.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Saori, qui avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude, les fusilla du regard, alors que Julian leur adressait un sourire amicale. Ils se demandaient sérieusement comme le jeune homme avait pu vouloir épouser un demoiselle pareille.

Les chevaliers s'assirent. Le repas avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes. Aiolia, assis à côté de son frère, regardait ce dernier. Il semblait fatigué et préoccupé. Aioros mangeait machinalement, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Aioros, ça ne va pas ?

- Oh, si, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est juste que… Non, rien.

- Aioros, parle-nous. »

Aioros jeta un œil au visage inquiet de Shaka. Le Sagittaire avait toujours un sourire sur le visage, et le voir dans les nuages était un peu étrange.

« En fait, dans mon rêve, je vois quelqu'un, qui me sauve, expliqua le grec. Ça s'est réellement passé, quand j'étais jeune. Et cette femme, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de la « princesse ».

- Tu penses l'avoir vu en vrai ? S'étonna Seiya.

- Je l'ai vraiment vu. Toute noire, comme une ombre, avec un seul œil doré.

- À quelle occasion ? Demanda Shura.

- Quand je fuyais de chez moi, avec Aiolia.

- Ah bon ??

- Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, à l'époque. Et je l'ai rencontré dans une rue, elle m'a indiqué un coin où me cacher, et elle est partie. Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Moi aussi, je crois l'avoir vu. »

Peu à peu, les conversations s'arrêtaient.

« Où ? Interrogea Milo.

- Après la mort d'Aioros. On a essayé de m'arrêter, et je me suis enfuis. Quand je suis arrivé sur la place, j'ai vu cette personne, on aurait dis une ombre. J'ai cru que c'était la Mort.

- Maintenant que vous en parlez, moi aussi je l'ai déjà vu.

- Ah bon, Mû ?

- Dans mon clan, on enferme les enfants, dès le plus jeune âge, dans des chambres où ils sont seuls, et durant plusieurs années. Les parents ne viennent jamais nous voir, il y a des femmes qui viennent de temps à autre pour nous changer, nous laver et nous nourrir. Un jour, elle est rentrée dans ma chambre, et je l'ai suivie. Finalement, je suis sorti dehors.

- Et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé, fini Sion.

- Je croyais que la princesse ne pouvait pas sortir du monde des morts. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe qui regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

« Tu connais la Princesse ?! S'exclama Saori.

- « Connaître », c'est un grand mot. Disons plutôt que je l'ai déjà croisée.

- Et qui est-elle ?!

- Une servante proche d'Hadès. Il était interdit de lui parler et elle n'adressait la parole à personne. Elle était comme une ombre qui se déplaçait dans le château.

- Et tu connais son vrai prénom ?

- Bien sûr que non, il était interdit de lui parler. Hadès a bien insisté là-dessus. Certains se sont risqués à lui parler, elle ne leur a pas répondu. D'autres ont voulu voir son vrai visage, ils ont rencontré le mur. Elle est comme une ombre, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas dans le château. Mais, parfois, on la voit traîner, quand elle n'est pas occupée avec Hadès. Elle est très proche de lui, mais il me semble qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le monde des vivants. Apparemment, elle a désobéi.

- C'est elle qui m'a ramené à la vie, à Élision, dit Seiya.

- Vous étiez dans le monde des morts, elle a simplement ramené ton âme dans ton corps. Enfin, « simplement »… Elle a une grande puissance, ce n'est pas une servante directe d'Hadès pour rien. Cependant, à cause de vous, elle a quand même trahi Hadès, en vous faisant sortir d'Élision. Si Perséphone l'apprend, ça va mal aller pour elle.

- Perséphone est en Enfer ? S'étonna Saori.

- Durant la guerre, non, elle n'était pas là. Mais il arrive qu'elle vienne faire un tour, et elle tient beaucoup à Hadès. Elle ne supporte pas la trahison.

- Et y a-t-il un moyen de la retrouver ?

- Je ne pense pas, Seiya. À cause la défaite d'Hadès, les Enfers doivent être sans dessus dessous, à moins que Perséphone ne soit intervenue. La Princesse est soit restée en Enfers, soit elle s'est cachée quelque part. Elle ne veut certainement pas qu'on la retrouve.

- J'aurais aimé la remercier.

- Tu ne le pourras sûrement jamais.

- Mais pour quelle raison a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle était justement une servante d'Hadès et que c'était un moyen comme un autre de se venger de lui en sauvant les responsable de sa défaite. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait envie de vous sauver, car vous étiez vivants, vous l'aviez vaincu, alors ça aurait été bête de mourir là-bas. Il y a différentes hypothèses. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Rhadamanthe venait de leur dévoiler une partie de l'identité de cette étrange Princesse, qui avait sauvé les chevaliers de bronze et leur déesse. Seiya était déçu, il aurait voulu la retrouver pour la remercier. Et maintenant que le spectre venait de leur dire qu'elle risquait quelque chose à cause de ce qu'elle avait fais, son envie de la retrouver s'était accrue.

Rhadamanthe aurait voulu leu en dire plus, mais il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de la Princesse, que tous les spectres avaient vu au moins une fois. Cette ombre qui longeait les mur, qui lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, et qui les repoussait avec une violence extrême lorsqu'ils s'approchait trop près d'elle. Mais elle avait sans doute disparu. Elle s'est sans doute enfuie, loin des Enfers, loin de ce monde sombre, loin de cet endroit froid, loin de la Mort qui l'a enfermée.

**OoO**

Son papier était dans sa poche, il luttait pour ne pas le sortir. Kiki avait les mains coincées entre ses jambes, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles fassent quelque chose d'inconsidéré. L'enfant soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. La veille, quand il avait quitté l'Île de la Reine morte, il n'était pas rentré tout de suite au temple du Bélier, il était resté un moment à traîner dans le Sanctuaire sans trop savoir où aller. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il avait vu, peur de ce cet endroit, peur de cette femme magnifique. Il se souvenait encore de ses yeux bleu clair qui le dévoraient. Mais elle paraissait douce. Tellement douce.

Kiki avait envie de retourner là-bas et lui parler. Elle était trop belle pour être méchante. Mais les sirènes aussi sont belles et ce sont des sorcières. La jeune femme était pure, elle semblait incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissé. Cependant, l'apprenti savait que cacher sa découverte était mal. Il devait aller en parler à Mû. Quelque chose l'en retenait, comme si une voix lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il garde ce secret pour lui. Et ça lui faisait peur. En réalité, il était terrifié à l'idée d'entrer à nouveau dans ces ténèbres.

Ses jambes se desserraient autour de ses mains. Kiki était un enfant. C'était un gamin même un peu turbulent qui aimait l'aventure, découvrir des choses inconnues, apprendre et s'amuser. C'était un petit garçon. Et comme tous les petits garçons, il allait désobéir. Il allait mentir à Mû. Ce soir, quand son maître allait lui demander où il était passé, Kiki lui répondrait qu'il s'était promener sur la plage. L'enfant avait honte. Pourtant, il se mit sur ses jambes, s'épousseta et ferma les yeux pour se téléporter.

Cette fois, il prit la précaution d'apparaître dans la cabane. Il enfila un manteau, car il faisait vraiment trop froid pour qu'il se contente de son simple tee-shirt. Kiki marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. S'il n'avait pas été gêné par la hauteur de la couche de neige et sa petite taille, il aurait couru pour arriver au tunnel. Il repoussa dans un côté de son esprit la peur qui voulait lui paralyser les membres et lui faire faire machine arrière. Il devait savoir qui était cette femme et pourquoi elle était enfermée là.

Enfin, Kiki arriva devant le trou. Il frissonna, il sentait qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Il ferma les yeux et sauta, comme s'il se jetait dans une piscine d'eau froide. Il se rencontra pas l'eau, mais la température baissa violemment, il tremblait comme une feuille.

Les lèvres serrées, Kiki fonça dans le couloir, malgré le froid et espéra que la porte n'ait pas disparu. Saori ne l'avait pas vu, quand elle était passée dans le long couloir qui dessinait un cercle sur l'Île. L'apprenti esquissa un faible sourire quand il vit les grandes portes de bois sombre, sur lesquelles était tracé un grande croix rouge. Une croix qui interdisait quiconque d'entrer. Pourtant, l'enfant poussa les portes qui s'ouvrir avec facilité et il entra.

Il faisait moins froid. Kiki n'aurait su dire s'il faisait chaud au froid. En tout cas, il était bien. Comme la veille, une boule dorée se forma au creux de sa main afin de l'éclairer. Il s'avança prudemment dans l'endroit qui lui était toujours inconnu.

Cette sensation qui lui conseillait, ou plutôt ordonnait de s'en aller le prit à nouveau. Mais, têtu comme il était, il continua de marcher, guettant les longs barreaux qui partaient du plafond pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, comme au Cap Sounion. Et, enfin, il les vit. Kiki ne s'aventura guère dans les profondeur des ténèbres, il attendit le bruit des chaînes, signe que la jeune femme se déplaçait. Un petit sourire apparut à nouveau sur ses lèvres, il entendit un tintement, un bruit de tissus qui se froissent, de petits pas qui avancent sur le sol froid.

Un frisson parcourut son corps. La jeune femme apparut dans la lumière. Celle-ci lui jaunissait légèrement le teint, il devinait à quel point il devait être blanc. Il la trouvait aussi belle que la veille. Il parcourut des yeux la fine silhouette de son corps qu'il devinait sous la robe blanche, sa poitrine pas trop volumineuse, juste assez, et ses longs cheveux blonds clairs. Ses mains étaient fines, squelettiques.

Il revint vers son visage légèrement creusé, sans doute à cause du manque de nourriture. Et, à nouveau, il rencontra les yeux bleus qui s'imprégnaient de son image. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant sur la roche, et continua de contempler l'enfant. Kiki n'était plus effrayé, ou moins. Elle n'était pas agressive, elle semblait profiter du moment. Un être vivant était devant elle et elle l'admirait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'apprenti du chevalier du Bélier s'avança vers les longs barreaux et s'agenouilla devant, soutenant le regard à présent doux de la jeune femme blonde. Il n'aurait su lui donner d'âge. Elle avait plus de la vingtaine, c'était certain. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. La jeune femme pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'air de dire : « Il y a un problème ? ». Kiki sourit.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kiki. »

Surpris, il n'entendit pas sa voix résonner dans l'espace fermé. C'était comme si l'air étouffait sa voix, ce qui ne le rassura pas.

« Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? »

Elle hocha doucement de la tête, dans un signe affirmatif. Kiki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous ne parlez pas ? »

Nouveau signe de tête, la réponse était « non ». Elle porta sa main à sa gorge, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts fin et longs, dont les ongles étaient un peu longs. C'était des ongles de femme.

« Ah… C'est vous qui avez ramené les chevaliers d'or ? »

La jeune femme fit « non » de la tête.

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

Cette question lui trottait vraiment dans la tête, il avait besoin de la poser, même si elle était indiscrète et peu approprié à la situation. Elle regarda ses mains blanches, les présenta à Kiki, les doigts écartés. Elle les referma, les rouvrit, les rabaissa, et de releva ensuite que six doigts. Kiki en conclut qu'elle avait vingt-six ans. Il l'aurait crue plus jeune. Elle le pointa du doigt.

« Moi ? J'ai huit ans. Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Qui vous a enfermé ? Ah oui, vous ne pouvez pas parler… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Elle devait chercher un moyen de communiquer avec lui autrement qu'avec les mots. Kiki ne comprenait pas le langage des signes, elle devait sans douter. Il soupira avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais votre prénom ? Je peux le trouver ? »

Elle regarda quelques instants l'enfant, puis le sol. Elle posa son doigt sur le sol et traça une drôle de forme. Il n'y avait pas de sable par terre, elle répéta le signe plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Kiki comprenne que c'était une fleur qu'elle dessinait.

« Fleur ? Non, le nom du fleur. »

Kiki vit avec surprise un léger sourire étirer les lèvres bien dessinées de la jeune femme blonde. Un sourire doux qui collait si bien à son visage.

« Un nom de fleur… Je sais pas… Rose ? »

Elle plissa le nez de dégoût, Kiki éclata de rire. Elle ne répondit pas au rire, mais son sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres le valait bien. L'enfant admira son visage. Pendant quelques minutes, il essaya toute sortes de noms, parfois plutôt extravagants. La jeune femme plissait le nez ou faisait des grimaces à certains noms, ce qui faisait rire Kiki.

L'apprenti avait fini par la tutoyer, se sentent bien avec elle. Il en avait oublié cette présence pesante qui les entourait. Il finit par regarder sa montre, et décida de s'en aller. Mû allait s'inquiéter, il devait être rentré pour cinq heure. Il se leva à regret lui dit « Au revoir » et, avec un dernier sourire, lui fit un dernier signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit.

**OoO**

C'était à croire que tout revenait dans l'ordre. Ce soir-là, Kiki était rentré à l'heure au temple du Bélier et avait dîner avec l'ensemble des chevaliers. Certes, il n'avait pas été bavard, il semblait plutôt renfermé. Mais il était là, et sa présence leur avait un peu manqué. Saori n'avait guère fait attention à l'enfant et semblait de bonne humeur.

En bref, tout allait bien. Mais Milo savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour un certain chevalier du Cygne, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas venu s'asseoir autour de la table avec eux. Aphrodite avait été mal-à-l'aise, et le Scorpion le comprenait bien. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche avec le Poisson, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre l'amant d'un autre et de casser ainsi un couple. Ikki en avait fini avec Hyoga, et ce dernier n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. D'où la gène du suédois.

Milo et Camus avaient descendu le temple du Sagittaire et arrivaient à celui du Scorpion. Le Verseau était pensif. Il avait été touché par les larmes de son ancien apprenti. Son rôle aurait été d'aller dire deux mots à Aphrodite et à Ikki, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au Poisson. Le connaissant, il avait dû s'assurer que c'était bien fini entre Hyoga et le Phénix. Mais la rupture devait être trop proche et le russe n'avait pas encore tourné la page. Camus trouvait qu'en voulait à Aphrodite était ridicule. C'était à Ikki qu'il fallait adresser ces regards noirs.

La port d'entrée poussée, ils entrèrent dans les appartement de Milo. Celui-ci remarqua que son français était dans ses pensées. Avec un sourire, il l'enlaça par derrière et planta un baiser dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner le Verseau. Il posa ses mains sur celles plus bronzées de Milo, se reposant contre son torse musclé, alors que le grec humait les cheveux doux couleur océan.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour Hyoga.

- Il a été mon apprenti, c'est normal.

- Il doit se débrouiller tout seul, il est grand.

- A-t-on idée de tomber amoureux d'un solitaire.

- Parce que je suis mieux, moi ??

- Oh, ça non.

- Méchant !

- C'est la vérité.

- On prend un bain ?

- Pervers.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Camus tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra les lèvres gourmandes de son Scorpion. Milo l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans la salle de bain faire couler l'eau, alors que Camus se chercha un verre d'eau. Hyoga le préoccupait, et passer un peu de bon temps avec son amant n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Milo avait toujours réussi à le distraire, lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Il ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant, et le français savait déjà comment ça allait se finir.

Milo vint le rejoindre, l'enserra à nouveau dans ses bras par derrière et lui picora le cou, remontant vers la joue, puis la tempe. C'était doux, tendre, sans arrière-pensée. Milo aurait pu passer sa vie à câliner ainsi son français, à lui montrer son amour. Camus était du genre distant et renfermé, mais dans ses bras, il n'était plus la même personne.

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain et se déshabillèrent. Milo rentra le premier, suivit par Camus qu'il calla contre lui, entre ses jambes, après qu'il eut arrêté l'eau.

Le français se laissa aller contre lui, très bien dans l'eau chaude. Un bras de Milo entourait sa taille et une autre main caressait ses cheveux. Camus se laissa câliner au grand plaisir du grec qui n'hésitait pas à caresser la peau clair de son français. Quand cela devenait trop osé, Camus déplaçait sa main. Le français était parfaitement détendu et, les yeux fermés, il suivait les doigts de Milo qui s'entremêlaient à ses cheveux ou qui parcouraient sa peau.

Ce petit jeu tendre continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Camus sente, sans étonnement, le sexe de Milo durcirent contre ses fesses. Le Scorpion embrassait son épaule, son cou, tout ce que sa bouche pouvait atteindre.

Tout en suçant le lobe de son oreille, Milo attrapa les tétons dressés avec lesquels il joua. Camus frissonnait, les yeux toujours clos. Un main abandonna un téton et glissa sur son torse, son ventre plat, pour attraper son membre dressé. Le Verseau ne put retenir un gémissement aux caresses expertes de Milo qui mordillait sa peau, laissant un suçon à son passage.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit. Milo se délectait de tous les petits bruits de son amant et de son corps chaud qui frissonnait contre lui. Il insinua un doigt dans l'intimité du français qui gémit plus fort, gêné par l'intrusion. Mais vite le plaisir fit place à la petite douleur, et un second doigt, puis un troisième, entrèrent à leur tour, détendant les muscles et préparant à un intrusion plus grosse.

Le Scorpion cessa ses caresses et incita Camus à se retourner. Il voulait voir son visage d'habitude si sérieux, il voulait voir ses traits se déformer sous l'effet du plaisir trop intense. Le grec sourit. Le Verseau avait les joues rougies, il était vraiment craquant.

Il le fit monter sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant sa langue, mêlant leur salive. Le Verseau avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur chaud baiser. Milo parcourait son dos de ses mains, caressant les mèches bleues qui s'y étaient collées, touchant ses fesses pour remonter plus haut. Il gémissait contre la bouche de son français, celui-ci se frottait contre lui, attisant son désir, le rendant fou.

Milo empoigna les hanches de son amant, lui faisant comprendre, sans cesser de l'embrasser, qu'il voulait entrer en lui. Camus ne lui opposa aucune résistance, se laissant faire, en confiance. Doucement, Milo pénétra Camus qui gémit contre sa bouche. Une fois entièrement en lui, le Scorpion lutta pour ne pas se retirer et le prendre brutalement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, le plaisir de son amant était aussi important à ses yeux que le sien propre.

Camus avait mal, il était étroit et Milo plutôt imposant. Quittant ses lèvres pleines, il amorça un premier mouvement en poussant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Milo ne tint plus. Il lui reprit ses hanches et commença des va-et-vient en lui de plus en plus profond.

C'était trop bon d'être en lui, dans ce fourreau si étroit, de voir son visage exprimer l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait, d'entendre ses cris de jouissance. Milo grognait son nom, écoutait le sien gémit par le Verseau qui perdait pied de la réalité. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'exploser. La libération vint, ils jouirent ensemble dans un même cri.

Camus retomba dans les bras de son scorpion, haletant, le corps encore tremblant. Milo caressait machinalement la longue chevelure mouillée de son amant. Il le souleva un peu afin de se dégager et le garda au chaud dans ses bras. Ils étaient bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la tiédeur de l'eau. Ils avaient l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Et ils avaient raison car, plongé dans l'eau de cette salle de bain, à l'abris dans le temple, ils ne pouvaient voir les légères ombres se mouvoir dans tout le Sanctuaire, effleurer les tombes, parcourir le sol rocheux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	22. La salle des Grands Popes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Voilà l'histoire : une personne que j'aime bien me boude, allez savoir pourquoi...

**Lys :** Tu l'as cherchée :p

Oui, bon, bref... Donc je poste un chapitre pour me faire pardonner !

**Lys :** C'est bien, c'est gentil... Mais j'ai un truc à dire !

Voui ??

**Lys :** Tu vas arrêter de me faire passer pour une barjot ?

(regard innocent) Je comprends pas.

**Lys :** Heu... Il t'es venu d'où, ce gros python ??

D'un blog !! Magnifique... (big sourire) :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21

La salle des Popes

Ikki se sentait détendu. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu rester toute sa vie sous le jet d'eau, loin du monde, loin de ses soucis. Car des soucis, il en avait. Le numéro un s'appelait Hyoga. Le numéro deux s'appelait Aphrodite. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de numéro trois.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un amant, qu'il l'avait quitté, qu'il en avait pris un autre avec sept ans de plus que lui, et que son ex' lui faisait une super crise de jalousie, il n'aurait sûrement pas cru cette personne, qui se serait évidement foutu de sa tête. Mais le fait était là, et cela l'énervait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, ce n'était pas la jalousie de Hyoga, il pouvait la comprendre. Non, c'était plutôt les regards qu'il lançait à Aphrodite comme si le Poisson était responsable. De ce problème numéro un naissait le numéro deux : Aphrodite ne se plaignait pas. Il ne disait rien, baissant le regard, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était bien sûr gêné. Et ça gênait bien plus Ikki qui, à son grand étonnement, supportait de moins en moins les regards noirs que lançait le Cygne à son nouvel amant. Et, qui sait, peut-être que Hyoga irait plus loin que les regards, ce qu'il craignait le plus. Doucement, le Phénix se sentait s'enfoncer dans un piège que lui avait tendu sans le savoir le chevalier d'or.

Avec un soupir, Ikki arrêta l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il empoigna une serviette, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il trouva Aphrodite en train de lire un bouquin, dans le salon. Il était déjà habillé, il se levait toujours le soir. Ils avaient passés le nuit ensemble.

Le Phénix appréciait la compagnie du suédois, il était vraiment un amant de rêve. Mais il sentait la culpabilité poindre dans son cœur. Le Poisson n'allait pas très bien depuis que Hyoga était au courant de leur liaison, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, gardant tout pour lui. Leur relation était purement sexuelle, ils se voyaient parfois en dehors du temple, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Et le Poisson respectait le contrat qu'ils s'étaient fixés, il ne parlait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Et ça blessait Ikki plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ikki rentra dans le salon en silence. Aphrodite semblait plongé dans sa lecture, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de son amant. Quand ledit amant s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, il sursauta légèrement. Il esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mon livre.

- Je devine.

- On monte ?

- Je vais parler à Hyoga. »

Aphrodite voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il commença à avoir peur, ça ne sentait pas bon. Ça sentait la dispute, et l'air décidé du Phénix ne le rassurait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, serrant son livre fermés dans ses mains.

« Laisse tomber, ça va lui passer.

- Je ne supporte pas ses regards.

- C'est à moi qu'ils sont adressés, tu n'as pas à…

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai cassé ?

- À cause d'un dispute.

- Pas exactement. En fait, sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, je me promenais avec June. Hyoga nous a vu et a essayé de… la « blesser ».

- Il a voulu la tuer ?!

- Je suis sûr que tout le Sanctuaire t'a entendu.

- Ah, excuse-moi… Mais ça m'étonne de lui, il est si calme, il ne peut pas…

- Demande à June, tu verras. Elle ne s'est pas plainte, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais moi, ça m'a mis en colère. Et je ne veux pas qu'il en arrive jusque là avec toi. »

Les joues rougies, le suédois regardait Ikki sans cacher sa surprise. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Cela lui fit beaucoup plaisir, il était rare que quelqu'un se fasse du soucis pour lui. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, le chevalier d'or savait se défendre. Mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n'était donc pas indifférent au Phénix. Cela expliquait la tendresse qu'il lui témoignait.

Le suédois sourit et se leva. Il était peut-être temps de monter prendre leur petit-déjeuner commun.

**OoO**

Seika marchait dans les couloirs du treizième temple. L'angoisse ne faisait que s'accroître dans son cœur. Une fois de plus, elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs. Et personne à l'horizon. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer une servante qui l'aurait remise dans le droit chemin, mais apparemment, elle s'était aventurée trop loin et la voilà dans un lieu inconnu.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur. Elle devait reprendre son sang-froid, s'inquiéter ainsi ne la mènerait à rien. Seika aurait bien voulu rencontrer Seiya, Shiryu ou Shun. Ils étaient très gentils avec elle. À vrai dire, tout le monde l'était. Elle aurait pu se sentir mal-à-l'aise, entourée de tous ces hommes plus grands et plus âgés qu'elle, mais leur sympathique retirait leur côté effrayant.

Cependant, elle avait une préférence pour certains, dont Mû qu'elle avait vu souvent, puisque c'était le maître de Kiki. L'enfant semblait aller mieux, mais elle demeurait toujours inquiète. Elle s'était attachée au petit garçon et le savoir mal l'attristait. Shaka et Aphrodite avaient toujours un mot gentil, et Aiolia était très galant. La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir. Elle n'était pas indifférente à ce bel homme, mais savait qu'il avait déjà pris le cœur de Marine. Elle ne devait donc pas se laisser aller.

« Seika ? »

La japonaise sursauta. Elle aperçut Sion, au détour d'un couloir, qui la regardait, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, elle courut presque vers le Grand Pope qui comprit que la demoiselle s'était perdue dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas étonnant, car quand on ne connaissait pas les lieux, on pouvait facilement s'égarer.

« Tu t'es perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui… Je cherchais la chambre de Seiya…

- Viens, je vais t'emmener. »

Sion lui sourit pour la rassurer et ils partirent. Le Grand Pope l'avait toujours impressionné. Elle le savait très gentil, il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle, mais elle avait du mal à être à l'aise. Seika n'était pas la seule, elle le savait. Quand elle le voyait, elle avait toujours envie de lui poser des questions. Et cette fois-là s'échappa pas à la règle.

« Dites, Sion… Votre travail ne vous fatigue pas trop ?

- Un peu, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- On ne vous voit pas souvent sortir. Vous devez avoir beaucoup à faire.

- Il faut restructurer la chevalerie. Demain, ou plus tard, des chevaliers d'argent vont venir au Sanctuaire avec leur apprentis pour reprendre le flambeau. Il y a plusieurs armures vacantes, trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Je comprends. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Tu m'en poses toujours, pas besoin de demander. »

Seika rougit au sourire taquin du Bélier qui n'était, bizarrement, pas tellement ennuyé quand la jeune fille le questionnait. Elle lui faisait penser à Mû, toujours curieuse.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de Grands Popes avant vous ? Enfin… Vous, vous êtes restés à la tête du Sanctuaire durant plus de deux cents ans.

- Il y a eu des tas de Popes, et il est bien sûr arrivé que, comme moi, certains aient bénéficié d'une longue longévité afin d'attendre la prochaine venue d'Athéna. Mais cela n'est pas arrivé souvent. Tous les noms de mes prédécesseurs sont écris dans un gros livre, avec ce qu'ils ont fais quand ils étaient au poste de Grand Pope. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire à Seiya ?

- Oh non, pas spécialement.

- Tu veux voir le portrait de certains Grands Popes ?

- Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! »

On aurait dit une petit fille à qui ont allait révéler le plus grand mystère du monde. Sion bifurqua d'un coup, Seika sur ses talons. Elle était vraiment intéressée par le passé du Sanctuaire, un endroit qu'elle trouvait vraiment fantastique. C'était peut-être pour ça que Sion l'impressionnait, parce qu'il était le chef du Domaine Sacré.

Le Grand Pope s'arrêta deux fois, hésitant sur la direction à prendre, mais ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte très ouvragée avec de l'or. On pouvait lire, gravée dans le bois en lettres d'or : _Salle des Popes_. Sion sortit un gros trousseau de clé de sa poche et les regarda toutes une par une, ne se souvenant plus laquelle était la bonne. Seika se demanda à quoi elles pouvaient toute servir, il y avait bien une trentaine, voire plus.

« Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis la première fois que je suis devenu Grand Pope, dit-il en guise d'excuse.

- Il y a plus de deux cents ans ?!

- Et oui. »

Enfin, il la trouva. Sion inséra le clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Seika entra, il ferma la porte derrière eux. La jeune fille était émerveillée. La pièce était très spacieuse. La lumière émise par le soleil, à travers la fenêtre, se reflétait sur les murs de marbre blanc sculpté et le sol dallé. Des étagères d'or s'alignaient contre les murs et d'autres étaient disposés dans toute la pièce, laissant entre elles des espaces suffisamment grands pour laisser au moins deux personnes passer, comme des petits couloirs.

Sur tous les étages se trouvaient des bustes pas très grands d'hommes, fais de pierre ou d'argile. Il devait y en avoir une des centaines. Seika s'avança, examina le petit visage de pierre d'un homme qui semblait avoir dans la trentaine. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle regarda les différents visages, de toutes les origines, magnifiquement sculptés. Sion s'approcha d'elle.

« Dans cette pièce, il est rassemblé un portait de chaque Grand Pope.

- Alors tous ces bustes ont été sculptés à partir d'un Grand Pope ?

- Pour te dire à quel point ils ont été nombreux. Je ne pense pas qu'il y soient tous. Si tu regardes en dessous, tu peux voir leur nom qui est gravé.

- Oh… Et il n'y a pas de peintures ?

- Pas tant que ça. Tu veux en voir ?

- Bien sûr !

- Viens par là.

- Il y a eu beaucoup des femmes ?

- Je… ne pense pas… Ou très peu… Ah si, tiens. »

Sion lui montra du doigt le buste d'un femme aux cheveux courts. Elle avait de légères traces sur les joues que Seika interpréta comme des taches de rousseurs. Elle avait l'air fière et était plutôt jolie. Elle était impressionnée qu'il y ait eu autant de chef du Sanctuaire. Mais en y pensant…

« Sion ? Vous aussi, vous avez un portait ?

- Si tu ris, je te baffe. »

Seika le suivit entre les étagères d'or, jetant des regards intrigués aux différents visages. Elle ne rencontra à nouveau qu'une femme, il n'y avait que des hommes. Certains avaient un beau visage, d'autres étaient laids à faire peur.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur dénué de tout meuble, mais décoré d'un certain nombre de tableaux de taille raisonnable. Elle chercha Sion du regard et vit un portait de lui, tout au bout. Le tableau était très beau, elle rit en le voyant si sérieux dessus. Sion vint près d'elle et rougit en se voyant ainsi peint. Y'avait pas à dire, il se trouvait horrible dessus.

La japonaise scrutait le visage peint, et elle perçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Son visage ne souriait pas, comme s'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger ses lèvres pur esquisser un sourire. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, mais Seika songea que le peintre avait sans doute voulu cacher sa pâleur. Mais il n'avait pas voulu effacer la tristesse sur ses traits. Comme le respect d'un deuil.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le tableau de son prédécesseur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa la peinture. Elle n'aurait su le décrire. C'était une femme. Une magnifique femme qui, contrairement à Sion, affichait un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et, sur son front, deux points bleus étaient peints.

Seika, après avoir admiré un long moment le beau visage, regarda celui de Sion, et trouva des similitude entre les deux portraits. Elle se tourna vers le Grand Pope qui regardait lui aussi le portait de la jeune femme. Il la regardait avec une certaine tendresse, avec de l'amour. La japonaise ne dit rien, mais arriva vite à une conclusion.

« Elle est magnifique.

- Plus belle en vrai.

- Elle devait être forte.

- Oui. Autant sur le plan physique que moral. C'est lui qui l'a entraîné. Et ce n'était pas un cadeau. »

Il lui indiqua du menton le portait juste à côté. Seika s'avança un peu jusqu'à être en face du tableau. L'homme avait un air arrogant, hautain. Des petites rides apparaissaient sur son visage, il faisait plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être. Ses yeux noirs et perçant, et son nez crochu s'arrangeait pas son visage rond et trop gras à son goût. De longs cheveux brun gris tombaient dans son dos, ils ne semblaient même pas coiffés. Elle ne doutait pas des paroles de Sion, ce ne devait pas être un cadeau.

« On y va ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, regarda une dernière fois le visage souriant de la sœur de Sion, qui avait été Grand Pope avant lui, et celui le Bélier entre les étagère jusqu'à la sortie. Il referma la porte à clé.

« Saga était au courant de l'existence de cette pièce ?

- Personne ne la connaît, à part les Grands Popes. C'est un privilège que je te fais.

- C'est bien d'être ami avec un Grand Pope !

- Ça t'a plu ?

- Oh oui, beaucoup ! C'est vraiment magnifique.

- Si tu veux revenir, viens me voir et je te passerai la clé.

- Vraiment ?!

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette pièce a d'intéressant, mais si ça te plait, tu peux venir. Mais n'amène pas trop de monde, je tiens à ce qu'elle reste rangée.

- Il n'y avait pas de poussière, c'est normal ?

- Oui. Va savoir pourquoi, mais c'est la seule pièce du temple qui reste propre sans qu'on ait besoin de passer un coup de plumeau. »

Sion rangea son gros trousseau dans sa poche et, après avoir proposé son bras à la jeune fille, ils partirent vers la chambre de Seiya.

**OoO**

Le repas dura trop lentement à son goût. Il ne mangeait pas spécialement vite, mais il trouvait que les autres mettaient vraiment du temps à avaler leurs aliments. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il avait hâte de sortir de table, et il était trop poli pour demander l'autorisation avant que tout le monde eut fini. Puis, suite à leur déjeuner commun, Seika lui avait demandé gentiment s'il voulait bien l'aider à faire la vaisselle.

La japonaise était très gentille et il l'aimait trop pour lui dire « non ». Alors il l'avait suivi, et avec Shunrei et les autres servantes, ils avaient nettoyés les plats et les couverts. Avant de s'en aller, Kiki avait demandé à la sœur de Seiya s'il pouvait prendre une pomme, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Il en prit deux. Discrètement, il vola un petit couteau et s'en alla. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et il se téléporta dans la cabane, sur l'Île de la Reine morte.

Il y avait pensé longtemps. La veille, il était rentré à l'heure, Mû avait été étonné et lui avait demandé où il avait passé son après-midi. Et Kiki lui avait menti. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui avouer qu'il avait passé un peu de temps avec cette femme inconnu.

L'enfant sentait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ignorait dans quel sens. Vis-à-vis de qui était-ce mal d'aller la voir et de d'avouer qu'elle était là, seule, enfermée ? Il finit par abandonner et se laissait convaincre par cette petite voix qui lui disait de ne rien dire à personne. Mais en ce qui concernait d'arrêter d'aller la voir, là, il n'était pas d'accord.

Kiki enfila son manteau, en espérant que Mû ne remarque pas qu'il avait disparu de son armoire. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait passer du temps avec Saga. L'enfant sortit dehors. Un vent plutôt fort soufflait et la neige tombait, il allait bientôt y avoir une tempête.

Kiki courut pour arriver au trou menant au tunnel, il avait trop peur de se perdre si le vent soufflait trop fort au point qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir. Il sourit en le voyant et sauta, cette fois-ci, sans hésitation dedans. Il fut parcourut par un violent frisson, mais ne s'en soucia pas et couru comme un dératé dans le tunnel de glace jusqu'à voir les grands portes qu'il poussa. Il entra et fut à nouveau assailli par cette sensation étrange. Il eut envie de sortir, mais lutta, il devait aller la voir. Il avait prit une pomme exprès pour elle.

Ses pas étaient plus assurés, il savait à peu près où il devait aller. Kiki ne pouvait chasser cette peur de l'interdit qui faisait battre son petit cœur, mais il sentait plus serein. Il savait pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il était plus rassuré. Il marchait doucement, guettant le bruit des chaînes. Il vit avec surprise la jeune femme blonde assise près des barreaux, comme si elle attendait sa venue. Il sourit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

« Bonjour ! Tu vois, je suis revenu ! J'ai mis du temps, j'ai aidé Seika à faire la vaisselle. Elle est gentille, je pouvais pas lui dire non. »

La blonde forma un cœur avec ses doigts et le mis devant sa poitrine, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Kiki rougit.

« Mais non, je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! »

Elle leva un sourcil moqueur, Kiki voulut changer de sujet.

« Regarde, je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! »

L'apprenti sortit d'une mains les deux pommes rouges de ses poches, l'autre étant occupée à leur procurer de la lumière, et les posa sur le sol. La jeune femme fixa les deux fruits murs, elle les dévorait des yeux comme elle l'avait fais auparavant avec Kiki. Elle releva la tête, interrogeant le petit garçon du regard. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine : « Pour moi ? ».

« Oui, c'est pour toi. Je pouvais pas prendre plus. Tu veux que je te coupe ? »

Il sortit le couteau de sa poche. Personnellement, il préférait les pommes quand elles étaient coupées en morceaux. La blonde, les yeux brillants, rejoignit ses mains et s'inclina, remerciant l'apprenti qui rougit, gêné.

« Mais c'est rien ! Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose… »

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, ce qui surpris Kiki sur le coup. Elle était plutôt lente dans ses gestes, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il la sentait revivre. Déjà, elle le fixait moins, depuis la veille, elle semblait plus naturelle. Si au début il trouvait sérieuse, de part sa beauté surtout, il se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ses grimaces de la veille lui montrait bien qu'elle avait gardé une part d'enfant dans son cœur.

« Tu veux que je coupe ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Kiki prit une pomme et la coupa en morceau avec application, comme lui avait montré Mû. Une aura entourait son corps, sa deuxième main étant prise pour tenir le fruit rond.

Elle regardait faire, appréciant le soin que mettait l'enfant à lui préparer sa pomme. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahie, un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa tâche fini, Kiki leva la tête vers elle, fier. Elle tendit les mains et il mit les morceaux dedans. Ravi, il regarda la blonde manger le fruit avec un plaisir certain.

« Tu manges, ici ? »

Il devinait la réponse, il en eut la confirmation par son hochement de tête.

« Et comment tu bois ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne buvait pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Kiki se demanda comme on pouvait vivre sans boire. Cependant, l'endroit était bizarre. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien. Pourtant, il décida de prendre toujours quelque chose à manger pour elle, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Dis tu aimes les poires ? »

Elle fut une grimace de dégoût en secouant la tête, Kiki éclata de rire. Rire qui ne se répandit pas dans l'air. Alors qu'il lui proposait plusieurs fruits, elle finit de manger sa pomme. Parfois, elle levait un sourcil, semblant ne pas connaître le fruit. Quand il lui dit « pastèque », elle l'avait regardé sans comprendre.

Kiki regardait ses mains enchaînées. Ses longs bracelets commençaient à ses poignets pour finir au milieu de son avant-bras. Ils étaient finement sculptés, ils lui rappelaient un peu ceux que Saori avait déjà portés. Mais ceux-là étaient plus jolis.

À chaque fois que la femme blonde bougeait ses bras, les chaînes reliées aux bracelets cliquetaient. Elle remarqua que Kiki regardait ses mains, elle lui en présenta une, dont l'annulaire était ornée d'une bague sertie d'une pierre précieuse couleur sang. L'enfant trembla un peu, il ne voulait pas avancer sa main à l'intérieur de la « cage ». Elle le comprit et sortit sa main fine et blanche. Il prit délicatement le long bracelet dans sa main, regardant les courbes dessinées dans l'or.

« C'est joli. »

Il attrapa la main blanche et frissonna. Elle était gelée, comme si elle l'avait trempée trop longtemps dans de l'eau froide. Il prit à deux mains celle de la jeune femme et souffla dessus pour le réchauffer.

Attendri, elle posa sa tête contre un barreau. Elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Mais ses mains montraient qu'elle était aux portes de la mort. Elle hésita, puis passa son autre main entre les barreaux. Kiki entendit le bruit des chaînes et sursauta en voyant son autre main en dehors de l'espace délimité par les barreaux. Elle recula sa main, gênée, mais Kiki lui sourit, l'invitant à continuer. Il sentit les longs doigts frais se glisser dans ses cheveux et les caresser tendrement. C'était un geste maternel, tendre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans le silence. La jeune fille retira sa main de la courte chevelure de l'apprenti et lui montra sa montre. Il vit avec stupeur qu'il était cinq heures passées.

Il comprit que le temps passait plus vite dans cet étrange endroit. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa nouvelle amie et rencontra les yeux bleu clairs qui l'intimait en silence de partir. La veille, il était parti à peu près à cette heure-là. Il la remercia, délaissa sa main et se leva.

« Je vais revenir, demain. Et j'essaierai de t'apporter des gâteaux ! »

Avec un sourire, la blonde acquiesça de la tête. Il partit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**OoO**

Dohko marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il l'avait trop fait pour l'oublier. Il était tard, pas loin de vingt-deux heures, et Sion n'était pas couché, assurément. Il bifurqua au détour d'un couloir. Il faisait sombre et se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les grands espaces fermés, il se demandait encore comment son ami avait pu vivre aussi longtemps dans un endroit pareil. Enfin, lui, ce n'était pas mieux, il était resté durant des années devant ses chutes à se rien faire de ses journées.

Enfin, il arriva au bureau de Sion. Dohko frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il devait être plongé dans sa paperasse, et il n'avait pas tort. À la lumière de sa lampe de bureau, il lisait avec attention une feuille de papier, les sourcils légèrement froncés, marque de sa concentration. Il avait l'impression de voir Lys en train de travailler.

La Balance ferma la porte derrière lui, s'avança vers lui bureau, le contourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Grand Pope. Il se mit doucement à les masser, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini sa lecture. Celle-ci finit, Sion soupira et leva les yeux vers Dohko qui se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Pas encore couché ?

- Il n'est pas tard.

- Vingt-deux heures passées.

- C'est ce que je dis, il n'est pas tard.

- Tu exagères.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui. Les chevaliers d'argent arrivent demain, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dans l'après-midi. Tu m'accompagneras les accueillir ?

- C'est ça que je craignais. »

Dohko soupira et lâcha les épaules du Grand Pope qui souriait. Il ressembla ses document, leur jetant un dernier coup d'œil. L'asiatique marcha une peu dans le bureau, regardant de plus près les étagères remplies de documents en tout genre. Il sursauta d'un coup, surpris.

Sur une des étagères, une cage en verre était callée et prenait presque tout l'étage. À l'intérieur, un long reptile blanc aux motifs jaunes et chair étaient enroulé sur lui-même, semblant dormir. La Balance se tourna vers Sion, ébahi.

« Heu… Sion…

- Hum ?

- Le serpent… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Ah, tu parles d'Ambre ?

- Ambre ?! Mais elle devrait être morte ! Nous l'avions quand nous étions jeunes !

- Va comprendre pourquoi, mais cette bestiole n'est toujours pas morte. Durant toutes mes années de Grand Pope, elle est resté dans mon bureau.

- Un serpent ne peut pas vivre deux cents ans !

- Bah celui-là, oui. Lys a dû lui faire avaler un drôle de truc pour qu'elle ne meurt pas, après tant de temps.

- J'y crois pas…

- Je t'assure, Dohko. Avant de mourir, je l'avais laissée en liberté dans le bureau. Elle a dû s'enfuir ensuite. Une servante l'a retrouvée dans une chambre, elle était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

- C'est plutôt impressionnant quand on la voit la première fois. Ambre est énorme.

- Je me rappellerai toujours la première que nous l'avons vu. Lys t'avait pris sur le chemin de retour pour t'emmener au Sanctuaire, ton maître avait une affaire à régler.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils devaient avoir à peu près sept ans à l'époque. Alors que Lys était partie préparer des lit, ils avaient fait la rencontre de ce python albinos. Ils avaient hurlé de peur. Lys les avait rassuré, il n'était pas méchant. Elle avait mis le reptile sur ses épaules pour les rassurer, mais cela n'avait pas du tout atténué leur inquiétude.

Dohko se sentit nostalgique en voyant le gros serpent que leur grande sœur avait ramené d'un de ses voyages avec le chevalier du Capricorne. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitué au gros reptile presque constamment en liberté. Il était devenu leur animal de compagnie, comme des gens qui aurait un chien. Mais eux, ils avaient un serpent.

« Cette cage est vraiment petite pour elle.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour aujourd'hui, Saga a sûrement jeté l'ancienne. Rien d'étonnant, à quoi sert un vivarium sans serpent ?

- C'est vrai. »

Dohko se retourna vers Sion qui rangeait sa paperasse dans une pochette. Il s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et baisant les lèvres du Grand Pope. Celui-ci serra l'asiatique dans ses bras, savourant les lèvres pleines. Il glissa sa langue entre les dents de Dohko, caressant langoureusement sa jumelle. Il entendit des petits gémissements de son ami, c'était qu'il appréciait le baiser.

Dohko sentit les mains fraîches se glisser sous sa chemise. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que les doigts parcouraient son dos, caressant la peau douce sur laquelle était dessinée ce gros tatouage à tête de tigre. Il sentait une bosse se former sous le pantalon du Grand Pope. L'asiatique s'écarta à regret de la bouche gourmande de ses lèvres, restant tout de même dans les grands de Sion. Celui-ci embrassait son cou, ses mains toujours sous la chemise de son ami.

« Pas ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas faire ça à la va-vite.

- J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te baiser.

- Je sais. »

Dohko ferma les yeux, les lèvres du Grand Pope toujours occupées à picorer son cou. La Balance n'aimait pas faire l'amour en dehors d'une chambre, alors que ça ne gênait pas du tout Sion. Mais par respect pour lui, il les téléporta dans sa chambre, même s'il avait vraiment envie de le prendre sur le bureau. Quand Dohko rouvrit les yeux, il vit peu de choses, la chambre étant plongée dans la pénombre.

Les amants se levèrent. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, les lèvres soudées, ils s'empressèrent de se déshabiller. Dohko sentait leur excitation à eux deux, surtout celle de Sion dont le sexe se pressait contre sa cuisse.

Un fois qu'ils furent nus, le Bélier allongea son amant sur le lit. De ses mains baladeuses, il caressait tendrement le corps humide, écoutant les gémissements que Dohko n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il n'essayait pas de se taire, il savait que l'entente de ces sons rendait fou Sion qui, malgré son excitation trop grande, s'efforçait de toujours prendre son temps pour préparer son amant. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

D'un coup de rein, la Balance inversa les positions. Sion regarda son ami, surpris, mais referma les yeux quand l'asiatique prit possession de ses lèvres. Dohko parcourait le torse musclé de ses mains. Sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, puis sur son torse, déposant des baisers sur sa peau chaude. Il attrapa entre ses lèvres un téton et le suçota, le mordilla, pinçant l'autre avec ses doigts.

Malgré ses efforts, Sion ne retenait pas ses gémissements. Le Grand Pope massait les épaules de son amant, mais il les laissa s'en aller, alors que Dohko arrivait à son ventre plat, son nombril, puis ses parties intimes. Dohko prit le membre érigé en main et souffla dessus. Il sourit au gémissement de frustration du Bélier.

L'asiatique embrassa le sexe, passa sa langue sur le gland, accroissant le désir du Pope. Il le savait et se fut pas étonnée de sentir une main dans ses cheveux, l'intimant d'aller plus loin. Alors, sans crier gare, il prit le membre d'un coup dans sa bouche. Sion cria et poussa des gémissement plus forts alors que son ami allait et venait sur sa verge. C'était bon, presque trop… Il sentait au bord de l'explosion, et c'est là que la Balance se dégagea de sa main et remonta vers on visage. Sion le fusilla du regard, Dohko sourit, taquin.

Désireux de se venger, le Bélier inversa les rôles de se retrouva à nouveau au dessus. Il enfonça trois doigts entre les lèvres de l'asiatique qui les suça les yeux rivés sur lui. Sion se demanda quelle tête ferait Shiryu s'il voyait son maître avec une telle expression sur le visage. Ce n'était plus le même Vieux Maître qu'ils avaient pu connaître. En y pensant, si Mû l'avait connu quand il était plus petit, il aurait été plus qu'étonné de son caractère si puérile.

Une fois ses doigts assez humides, Sion les dirigea vers l'intimité qu'il avait violé il y a plus de deux cents ans déjà. À la première intrusion, Dohko se sentit gêné et se contracta. Un second doigt vint, il gémit de douleur, et un peu plus encore quand son amant enfonça le dernier doigt. Alors qu'il les sentait bouger en lui, une bouffée de chaleur monta dans son corps et il se décontracta. Sion les sortait puis les rentrait, les enfonçant le plus loin possible, tantôt rapidement, tantôt avec une lenteur extrême.

Dohko gémissait, perdait doucement pied. Sion léchait son cou, des suçons se formaient çà et là, et il massait le membre dressé de son ami asiatique. Sion se redressa et admira le visage de son amant, dont les traits étaient agréablement déformés par le plaisir qui montait en lui. Il était beau. Il avait toujours trouvé Dohko beau. Il ne regrettait pas son homosexualité.

Son sexe devenait douloureux, il avait trop attendu. Sion retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, Dohko réfugia sa tête contre l'épaule du Grand Pope, en confiance. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au plaisir qui allait suivre.

Sion, avec douceur, pénétra Dohko qui serrait les dents. Il ne voulait pas crier, même s'il avait mal. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux, chose que vit Sion quand il se redressa pour voir son état. Il embrassa les joues rougies et chaudes, recueillant entre ses lèvres les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

Dohko amorça un mouvement d'un coup de hanche, ils gémirent. D'abord lentement, Sion entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il entendit avec plaisir les gémissements bruyants de son amant. Ses mouvement se firent plus rapides, plus profonds. La chambre se remplissaient de leurs plaintes chaudes qui témoignaient de leur plaisir. Leur corps humides glissaient parfaitement.

Dohko enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules du Grand Pope, criant presque à chaque coup de boutoir. Sion prononçait son nom de sa voix rauque, tremblant de plaisir, loin du monde qui l'entourait. Dohko avait aussi oublié où il était. La jouissance approchait, Dohko se libéra entre leur ventre. Le sentant se contracter, Sion jouit en lui. Il s'écroula sur la Balance.

Allongé sur l'asiatique, Sion écoutait son cœur battre à la chamade, tout en sentant le sien pulser dans sa poitrine. Il savourait encore le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Les yeux fermés, il sentait bien, contre le corps humide de sueur et chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était serein, ce qui était trop rare à son goût. Il se redressa sur la torse de la Balance et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ce si simple contact. Dohko plongea ses mains dans les cheveux verts, gardant les lèvres un peu plus sur les siennes. Discrètement, Sion glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Dohko.

« Près pour un second round ?

- Quand tu veux. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	23. De nouveau chevalier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Trop bons, les triangles natures...

**Lys :** Ventre sur pattes, arrête de parler pâtisseries !

Mais c'est trop bon...

**Lys :** On est un peu hors sujet, là :p

Ouais, c'est clair :-) Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, où il n'y a pas (malheureusement) de lemon !

**Lys :** Mais beaucoup de blabla :p

Et des nouveaux chevaliers ! Désolée, pas très douée pour les descriptions physiques...

**Lys :** Bon, maintenant, tu me finis le chap 43 !

Nan, mais j'y arrive pas, là, je ponds rien de potable !! (fond en larmes) Yaya, tu manqueuuuuuuuh !!

**Lys :** My god, on est pas sorti...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22

De nouveaux chevaliers

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne dormait plus et, gêné par la lumière du sommeil qui passait quand même à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, Saga ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna deux fois et posa une main sur son front. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre, habitude qu'il avait du mal à perdre. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette chambre différente de la sienne. Si Mû et lui ne dormaient pas dans le même lit, il n'aurait pas été à l'aise.

Son regard tomba sur le Bélier qui, les bras enserrant son oreiller, dormait encore profondément, apparemment peu gêné par le soleil. Saga sourit, attendri, et chercha le réveil des yeux pour voir l'heure qu'il était. Il était un peu tôt, mais il se rappela qu'ils devaient tous se réunir dans le bureau de Sion vers dix heures. Des chevaliers allaient venir au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope voulait certainement mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Mû, Saga se leva et partit directement dans la cuisine préparer un café et chauffer du lait, car le petit-déjeuner commun n'était pas prévu, sauf pour les résidents du treizième temple.

Puisque qu'il y allait avoir un plus grand nombre de chevaliers à nourrir et que les saint d'argent ne seraient pas très intégré à la grande « famille » du Sanctuaire, Sion avait préféré que, le matin, chacun reste chez soi, ce qui avait été approuvé. Saori n'avait pas osé affirmer son mécontentement. Julian n'avait rien dit, c'était compréhensible, ils n'allaient pas passer ce genre de moment en compagnie d'inconnus ou les tenir à l'écart. Sorente avait été déçu, il ne pourrait plus voir Shaka le matin.

Des morceaux de pain cuisaient dans le four alors que Saga écoutait distraitement la radio. Saga décida d'aller lever Mû quand Kiki entra dans la cuisine, l'air encore un peu endormi. Leur regard se croisa, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Kiki s'avança vers Saga et leva la tête vers lui. Avec un sourire, le Gémeau se baissa et l'enfant l'embrassa sur la joue. Il s'accroupit et prit les épaules de l'enfant.

« Kiki… Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que je sois là ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

- Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi bizarre, il y a quelques jours ?

- Oh, c'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kiki lui fit un joli sourire, Saga ne sentit soulagé. Il se redressa, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et lui tira une chaise. L'apprenti s'assit, prit son bol déjà posé sur la table et le présenta au chevalier d'or qui fit couler du lait dedans. Avec soin, Kiki rajouter trois cuillères de chocolat en poudre et deux sucres.

Saga le regarda faire en se demandant comment il pouvait boire ça. Lui, il n'aimait pas le lait, ça lui donnait des maux de ventre. Il sortit le pain du four, beurra quelques tartines. Kiki en prit une et plongea le bout dans son bol.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'entra Mû dans la cuisine. Il fut stupéfait en voyant le si charmant tableau. Le petit garçon était tout sourire et mangeait avec faim sa tartine que Saga lui avait préparée. Sans se poser de questions, Mû embrassa son Gémeau, se pencha vers Kiki qui l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit avec eux à table.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, Kiki partit dans sa chambre s'habiller, Saga rentra dans celle qu'il partageait avec Mû alors que ce dernier prenait la salle de bain. Le grec et l'enfant rentrèrent quand Mû eut terminé pour se brosser les dents et se coiffer un peu, quoique la tignasse de Kiki restait indomptable, ce qui déclancha une gentille dispute entre eux. Mû devait être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Enfin, ils partirent jusqu'au dernier temple. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Aldébaran, Milo, Camus et Aioros. Le petit groupe se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de leur vénéré Grand Pope, bureau qui n'était pas ouvert, puisque des chevaliers en avance poireautaient devant la porte.

Les retardataires, c'est-à-dire Aiolia, Aphrodite, Hyoga et Shun, ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Saori, Julian et Sorente suivirent, il ne manquait plus que Sion, qui courrait presque dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et tout le monde entra.

La pièce était propre, même si l'état des étagère laissait à désirer. Saga constata que Sion était aussi ordonné que lui. Sion se posa contre le bureau et jeta un regard circulaire à son assemblée. En comptant vite fais, il constata que tout le monde était là, Kiki, Julian et Sorente compris. Il prit alors la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis content que vous soyez tous à l'heure, vous pourrez sortir plus tôt. Comme vous le savez, des chevaliers vont venir au Sanctuaire afin d'entraîner leur apprentis. Progressivement, nous allons repeupler le Domaine, en attirant des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent. Ils amèneront quelques apprentis en plus, afin que certains d'entre vous les entraînent. Et oui, les vacances sont terminées.

- Qui va s'occuper des apprentis ? Demanda Masque de Mort.

- Je ne sais pas encore. En tout, il va y avoir trois chevalier d'argent : le Lynx, le Peintre et Orion. Et deux chevaliers de bronze devraient venir également, ce serait ceux de l'Oiseau de Paradis et le Poisson volant.

- Que deviennent Jabu et les autres ? Interrogea Seiya.

- J'ai eu de leurs nouvelles récemment. Jabu est dans un camp d'entraînement en Asie et il pense y rester. Géki et Ban sont en Amérique latine et ont décidé de ne pas en bouger. Nachi est au Japon et Ichi en Europe. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé leur place, et ils m'enverront régulièrement des rapports. Pour en revenir aux chevaliers qui vont venir au Sanctuaire, ils vont certainement y rester, et je l'espère bien, donc je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir. Je ne veux pas de mauvais esprit, ni de bagarre. Je vous vois protester ! Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà réorganisé le Sanctuaire il y a deux siècles, et malgré mes avertissements, il y a eu des bains de sang. Bref, je vous fais confiance. Fais en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien dans le domaine. D'accord ? »

Les chevaliers d'or acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Kiki, essaie d'aider les apprentis, histoire qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop perdus. Les filles, s'il y a le moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Si on vous manque de respect ou qu'on vous menace, ce qui peut tout à fait arriver, je ne les connais pas, vous venez me voir. D'accord ? »

Seika et Shunrei hochèrent la tête.

« Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Ce soir, nous mangeons tous ensemble, mais je ne sais pas si les nouveaux vont être avec nous. Si c'est le cas, avez une tenue convenable.

- Ce n'est pas des dieux, non plus, répliqua Milo.

- Ça, c'est sûr, mais ils ne faut pas qu'ils vous sous-estime. Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or, pour certains, chevaliers divins pour d'autres. Je n'oublie pas Shina, Marine et June. Alors, qu'ils aient une bonne image de vous.

- On dirait que tu parles à des gamins, dit Masque de Mort.

- Je vous préviens, s'il y a une seule dispute, le responsable aura affaire à moi.

- Compris, chef.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. »

Sion marqua une pause mais se reprit.

« Ah, non, une dernière chose ! Heu… Saga, quand tu as emménagé dans mon bureau, tu as jeté beaucoup de choses ? »

Saga fut étonné par la question et un peu angoissé, il avait sûrement fais une bêtise. Les regards se tournaient vers lui, il était très gêné. Cependant, Sion ne paraissait pas en colère, juste un peu curieux.

« Heu… Je ne crois pas…

- Ce n'est pas une critique que je te fais, mais est-ce que tu te rappelles d'une grande cage en verre qu'il y avait dans mon bureau, avant ? Demanda Sion en montrant les dimensions avec ses mains.

- Oui, il me semble… Mais je ne sais plus qu'est-ce que j'en ai fais, ça fait longtemps… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- À cause de ça !! »

Sion pointa un doigt rageur vers l'un des lustres. L'assemblée tourna la tête vers la lampe du plafond. Ils poussèrent un cri de peur, sursautant brutalement. Saori s'accrocha à Seiya, terrifiée, d'autres regardaient le lustres avec peur et dégoût, reculant le plus possible de l'endroit, une main sur leur bouche. Enroulé autour de la barre de fixation, l'énorme python albinos fixait l'assemblée de ses yeux sombres.

« C'est quoi, ça ?! S'exclama Milo.

- On appelle ça communément un serpent.

- Mais…

- Les pythons à l'âge adulte sont énormes et celui-là est trop gros pour rentrer dans le vivarium que j'ai trouvé. C'est pour ça que je te demandais où tu avais mis l'ancien, Saga.

- Mais depuis quand vous avez un python chez vous ?! S'exclama Mû, agrippé à son amant.

- Sion !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-haut ?! »

Dohko fusillait le Grand Pope du regard.

« Elle était pas obligée de sortir de sa cage.

- Mais t'es malade ?! Elle pourrait tomber !!

- Increvable comme bestiole. Et puis elle a trop peur pour se laisser tomber, si tu savais le nombre de fois que je l'ai mise là-haut.

- C'est pas une raison !! »

Dohko se mit sous le lustre et leva le bras. La tête du serpent sembla intéressée par la main du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui.

« C'est ça, va voir tonton Dohko.

- Sion, depuis quand avez-vous un serpent dans votre bureau ?! Demanda Aphrodite, tremblant.

- Depuis que j'ai ce poste de Grand Pope, il y a plus de deux cents ans.

- Mais un serpent ne vit pas plus de vingt ans ! Répliqua Camus à juste titre.

- Elle a dû manger un truc qui passait pas.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu dans mon bureau ! S'exclama Saga, terrifié à l'idée qu'un python ait pu vivre dans ce bureau qui lui avait appartenu.

- Je l'avais libérée, avant de mourir. Elle a dû trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et, ne me voyant pas revenir, elle s'est cachée. Un servante était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque en la trouvant dans une chambre. Elle lui a fait peur.

- « Elle » ? S'étonna Aldébaran.

- C'est une femelle, elle s'appelle Ambre. A-t-on idée de donner un nom pareil à un serpent.

- Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien, dit Dohko qui avait récupéré l'animal, le corps sur ses épaules et tenant le bout de la queue encore sur le lustre.

- Ça y est, tu l'as fais descendre.

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Comment vous pouvez le tenir sur vos épaules ?! S'exclama Shiryu qui se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Y'a des gens qui ont des chiens, nous on avait un serpent, répondit Sion le plus naturellement du monde. Un proche l'a ramené d'on ne sait où et c'est devenu notre animal de compagnie.

- Moi, il me fait peur ! Fit Kiki qui se cachait derrière Mû.

- Elle ne va pas te manger, elle est gentille, dit Dohko en caressant les écailles jaunes du reptile.

- Montre-la quand elle mange, elle est pas gentille avec les souris.

- Des souris ?! Fit Shun.

- Les pythons mangent, entre autre, des souris. Alors, Saga, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais de la cage ? Je ne peux pas la laisser tout le temps en liberté, elle va essayer de s'enfuir !

- J'ai dû le jeter…

- Je vais devoir faire un tour dans une animalerie. Pourquoi elle est aussi grosse…

- À son âge, c'est normal.

- Sion !! S'écria Saori. Je ne veux pas que ce serpent sorte de ton bureau !

- Tant que j'ai pas de gros vivarium, y'a des risques qu'elle s'en aille.

- Je peux toucher ??

- Si tu veux. »

Seiya se dégagea des bras de Saori qui enserraient le sien et s'avança vers Dohko. Celui-ci prit la tête d'Ambre dans sa main sans ménagement et Seiya toucha du bout des doigts les écailles claires du reptile.

« C'est bizarre… Et t'as pas peur qu'elle t'étrangle ?

- Elle n'a jamais essayé. Elle est dangereuse quand elle a faim.

- Et elle a mangé ? Demanda Marine.

- Oui, hier. Ça m'avait presque manqué de la voir avaler sa souris. »

Ils poussèrent un gémissement de dégoût, ce qui fit sourire Sion. Dohko lâcha la tête du serpent qui tourna la tête vers Seiya. Pégase se recula, fixant la tête du reptile, dont la langue entrait et sortait de ses lèvres écailleuses.

Il était vraiment gros et long, on aurait dit une écharpe posée sur les épaules de la Balance, dont un bout pendait dans le vide. Le tableau était plutôt étrange, Dohko semblait nullement gêné d'avoir un python sur ses épaules.

« La personne qui a acheté ce serpent devait être excentrique, dit Sorente.

- Oh, légèrement. Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre un chien ou un chat, comme tout le monde ?

- Tu dis ça, mais tu devais être bien content de l'avoir dans ton bureau, quand tu étais tout seul, répliqua la Balance.

- C'est sûr que quand j'étais sur les nerfs, j'avais quelqu'un sur qui crier.

- Heureusement qu'elle est sourde.

- Les serpents sont sourds ? S'étonna Seika.

- Complètement, ils n'ont pas d'oreilles.

- Mais alors, elle ne peut pas entendre ce que tu dis, conclut Aiolia.

- Tape un grand coup sur le sol, elle va réagir tout de suite. »

Des petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Sion se fraya un chemin entre ses chevaliers et ouvrit la porte. Un garde était là, droit comme un manche à balai.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Les chevalier de l'Oiseau de Paradis et du Poisson volant sont là.

- Comment ?! Mais ils devaient arriver dans l'après-midi ! Où sont-ils ?

- Dans la salle du Grand Pope, avec leurs apprentis.

- Merci, j'arrive. Bon, vous êtes libres. Je m'occupe de ces deux-là. Dohko, pose Ambre, tu me suis. Kiki, tu viens avec nous. Saori ?

- Je viens aussi. »

Les chevaliers jetèrent un dernier regard au python. Dohko cherchait un endroit où le déposer. Soudain, Ambre s'envola dans les airs et s'enroula autour du lustre. La Balance fusilla à nouveau du regard Sion dont le sourire moqueur ne cachait pas l'innocence. Certains pouffèrent.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, le Bélier verrouilla son bureau sous les yeux attentifs de Saori qui craignait que le reptile se sauve. Julian resta avec eux, tout en rejoignant la salle où le Grand Pope était censé recevoir ses visiteurs, le jeune homme posa des questions sur l'animal. Il avait du mal à croire que l'animal ait pu vivre aussi longtemps. Même une tortue n'avait pas une si longue longévité.

Sion lui assura pourtant que le python albinos avait toujours été dans son bureau durant son règne sur le Sanctuaire. La déesse n'était pas rassurée du tout, elle en frissonnait encore. Kiki était curieux et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir touché comme Seiya. Ils arrivèrent devant les grands portes que Sion poussa sans ménagement. Les deux chevaliers qui patientaient dans la pièce sursautèrent.

Le chevalier de l'Oiseau de Paradis portait une armure rosée, comme celle d'Andromède, qui recouvrait relativement peu son corps, comme toutes les armures de bronze. Ses épaules, son dos et son torse étaient protégés, les motifs de cette partie de l'armure faisaient penser à celle du Cygne. Des pièces protégeaient ses mains, ses poignets et tout son avant-bras, d'autres ses genoux et la partie inférieur de ses jambes. Deux longs et épais fils descendaient dans son dos, finissant en plumes roses, rappelant les oiseaux de paradis.

Sur sa tête était posé un casque semblable à celui que portait Hyoga, si ce n'est que les ailes étaient plus petites et une petite tête d'oiseau était visible sur son front, remontant vers ses cheveux. Ceux-ci, d'une belle couleur mauve, n'étaient pas très longs, mais deux mèches de devant tombaient de sous son casque. Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir dans les treize, quatorze ans, avait un visage plutôt viril. Ses yeux bruns légèrement bridés avait un regard décidé et son teint bronzé indiquait qu'il avait été entraîné au bord de la mer.

L'autre chevalier était une jeune femme, dont ils n'auraient su déterminer l'âge à cause du masque aux motifs vert d'eau qui lui cachait le visage, mais au vu de son corps, elle devait être jeune. Son armure du Poisson volant était dans les tons bleus. Un maillot de fer recouvrait sa poitrine, son ventre et ses parties intimes. Du haut de l'ensemble partaient des petites chaînes reliées aux épaulettes. Ses avant-bras étaient protégées par des pièces du poisson, dont sortaient ce qu'on aurait pu comparer à des ailerons. Ses genouillères rondes se poursuivaient vers le bas par les nageoires de l'armure.

Caractéristique de la plupart des armures des femmes chevaliers, un épais collier lui enserrait le cou. Un étrange casque se mêlait à ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Ses jambes sans protections étaient recouvertes de collants d'un vert pâle et ses chaussures sombres avaient des bandes qui s'entre croisaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets.

Les deux chevaliers, d'un même mouvement, s'inclinèrent devant les arrivants, ainsi que les quatre apprentis qui les accompagnaient, dont une petite fille masquée.

« Bonjour à vous, Grand Pope. »

Ils se redressèrent. Le chevalier souriait, les apprentis s'y efforçaient.

« Nous sommes honorés d'être ici, au Sanctuaire.

- Bienvenue à tous. Je suis désolé de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt, mais nous vous attendions pour cet après-midi.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! C'est nous qui sommes en avance, nous sommes arrivés plus vite que prévu. Nous sommes désolés.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vous présente la déesse Athéna, et le Dieu Poséidon. »

« Il ne m'a pas oublié !

- Tais-toi ! »

Saori leur fit un doux sourire alors qu'ils s'inclinaient de nouveau.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre appel et d'être venu aussi rapidement au sanctuaire.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions de nous avoir contacté. Je me présente, je suis Andréa du Poisson volant. Voici Hiroshi de l'Oiseau de Paradis, et quatre apprentis, dont nous nous occupons depuis peu de temps.

- Merci de les avoir amenés. En ce qui concerne votre logement, je vais bientôt faire rénover les habitations pour les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, c'est pourquoi vous allez temporairement habiter au treizième temple avec vos appentis. »

Hiroshi ne cacha pas sa surprise, celle d'Andréa était dissimulée derrière son masque. Sion se pencha vers Kiki.

« Kiki, tu veux bien les emmener dans leur chambre ? Elles sont près de celles qui sont déjà occupées. Il doit y en avoir deux.

- D'accord !

- Nous déjeunons tous ensemble à midi.

- Nous serons là ! »

Sion partit avec Dohko, Saori et Julian. Kiki s'avança du petit groupe. Il regarda vite fais le groupe d'enfant. Il y avait trois garçons et fille qui se présentèrent. Le plus âgé dépassait Kiki de quelques centimètres. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, son visage ronds et ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens, il avait l'air un peu naïf. Il s'appelait Michael.

Le second, Niguel, avait des cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules, une peau un peu bronzée, des yeux sombres et une taille plutôt svelte. Le troisième, répondant au nom de Ludwig, était un peu plus costaud que les autres. Ses cheveux en bataille d'une belle couleur rouge et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice lui donnaient un côté rebelle.

Enfin, il y avait une petite fille dont le visage était caché par un masque argenté. Ses cheveux d'un rose trop clair étaient attachés en une couette haute. Elle était plutôt fine. Tous quatre avaient des tenues d'entraînements, les garçons dans les tons foncés, alors que la petite fille, qui s'appelait Élise, avait un justaucorps violets, des bats d'un jaune presque blanc et des chaussures bleues.

Kiki les emmena dans le temple jusqu'au chambre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la première, ils furent émerveillés par la beauté des meubles, dont le lit qui était plutôt grands. Trois adultes auraient pu y tenir dans problème. Le chevalier de l'Oiseau de paradis posa leur valise alors que Kiki emmenait Andréa et la petite fille dans la chambre à côté. Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent des grandes pièces et Kiki leur proposa de leur faire visiter un peu le Sanctuaire.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ? S'assura Hiroshi qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit si loin de ce qu'il avait connu.

- Si je vous le propose. De toute façon, on a du temps avant de manger.

- Où allons-nous déjeuner ? Demanda Andréa d'un voix douce.

- Bah, dans la salle à manger. Je vous emmènerai, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Et nous, on mange où ? Interrogea Ludwig.

- Avec tout le monde.

- Avec les chevaliers d'or ?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Pourquoi, ça vous étonne ? Je suis le seule enfant, ici, il n'y a pas de réfectoire. »

Kiki leur sourit et les incita à le suivre. Ils sortirent du treizième temple et descendirent les autres. Les nouveaux arrivants interrogeaient Kiki sur différentes choses. Ils venaient d'une région de Grèce, au bord de la mer. Ils étaient contents de venir dans un endroit pareil.

Les apprentis étaient fiers, Kiki se demandait s'ils l'auraient vraiment été plusieurs mois plus tôt. Ils avaient l'air d'être relativement bien traité. Quand Kiki leur avoua qu'il était le disciple d'un chevalier d'or, une avalanche de questions lui tomba dessus. Tout en marchant, l'enfant leur montrait du doigt différents lieux, et bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux arènes. Shina, Marine, Seiya et Shiryu s'y battaient gentiment. Hiroshi s'arrêta net en les voyant et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Seiya !! Shiryu !! »

Si Seiya ne sembla pas entendre l'appel de son nom, Shiryu, lui, tourna la tête, surpris. Durant quelques secondes, il fixa le jeune homme en armure, sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Il eut comme une illumination.

« Hiroshi ?

- Oui, c'est moi !! »

L'Oiseau de paradis courut vers son ancien ami. Shiryu venait de s'en souvenir : Hiroshi était l'un des cent orphelin que Mistumasa Kido avait recueilli avant de tous les envoyer à différents endroits afin qu'ils subissent un entraînement. Une fois devant Shiryu, il lui sauta presque au cou. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir.

Seiya, enfin, vit le jeune homme et le reconnut de suite. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lui sauta dessus. Une vieille camaraderie datant de plus de six ans. Andréa et les enfants s'approchèrent à leur tour. La femme chevalier sursauta quand elle vit que Marine et Shina ne portaient pas de masque. La petite Élise était tout aussi étonnée. Kiki devina leur surprise.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y a plus de femme qui porte le masque. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez obligées de le porter, vous aussi.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui. »

Seiya et Shiryu prirent des nouvelles d'Hiroshi qu'il n'avaient donc pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs cru mort. L'Oiseau de paradis leur raconta qu'il n'avait obtenu son armure qu'il y avait quelques mois, et donc qu'il n'avait pu répondre à la lettre de Mlle Kido, qu'il avait bien entendu reconnue. Il s'était cependant retenu de lui dire qui il était, préférant jouer les hypocrites devant elle.

Il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, et la voir aussi fière dans sa grande robe blanche le dégoûtait. Seiya était de son avis, en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était pire avant, quand elle était dans sa période d'adolescente pourrie gâtée. Elle avait changé, mais elle restait, dans le fond, toujours la même. Les gens changent avec le temps. D'autres pas.

**OoO**

Après avoir embrassé Mû et Saga, et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Kiki partit dans sa chambre se coucher. La journée avait été épuisante. Au déjeuner, tout le monde avait mangé ensemble et ils avaient fais la connaissance de l'ami d'enfance des chevaliers divins, qui avait été stupéfait par les aventures de ses anciens camarades.

L'apprenti avait passé son après-midi à faire visiter une partie du Sanctuaire à ses quatre nouveaux compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce au déjeuner, en particulier Élise qui, sans son masque, s'était sentie gênée. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu le retirer parce qu'elle était moche. Pourtant Kiki avait réussi à la convaincre de le retirer et la trouvait plutôt jolie.

Andréa, au début, avait été mal-à-l'aise, ainsi mise à nue. Mais grâce à la bonne humeur des chevaliers, elle avait vite été à l'aise. Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient bien tenus en présence de leurs invités, au dîner également. Le soir, ils avaient rencontrés les trois chevaliers d'argent qui avaient amenés cinq apprentis avec eux.

Le chef du groupe semblait être Esteban. C'était un jeune homme pas loin de la majorité, dont la belle peau bronzée trahissait ses origines méditerranéennes. Chevalier d'argent du Lynx, l'armure qui recouvrait son corps musclé était travaillée, d'une couleur orangée aux reflets doré, protégeant son torse, ses épaules, ses avant-bras et la partie inférieure de ses jambes. Une ceinture de métal lui enserrait les hanches, protégeant le haut de ses cuisses. Çà et là se pointaient des griffes aiguisées, notamment sur les premières articulations de ses doigts et sur ses avant-bras. Son casque rappelait une tête de Lynx. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos, ses yeux sombres et son sourire inexistant, il ne semblait guère sympathique.

Le second homme qui les accompagnait s'appelait Achille, de la constellation d'Orion. Plus grand et imposant qu'Esteban, il semblait néanmoins moins distant. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches sur sa nuque blanche. Son armure argentée était un peu plus barbare, recouvrant largement son corps puissant. Des piques plus foncés s'hérissaient de l'armure, en particulier aux épaules et à ses genoux. Un casque géométrique encadrait son visage carré. Sur sa joue gauche, une longue cicatrice étaient dessinée, certainement l'œuvre d'une lame. On se doutait bien en le voyant que, malgré son jeune âge, ses techniques de combat devaient être très physiques.

Enfin, le dernier chevalier était une femme, Victoria du Peintre. Elle n'avait pas découvert son visage, ne participant pas au dîner commun. On ne savait donc comment était son visage, encadré de cheveux noirs qui tombaient savamment sur ses épaules. Elle était très claire de peau. Son armure argentée avec des bandes violacées recouvrait de façon harmonieuse sa poitrine, ses épaules avec des épaulettes suivant leur courbe, une ceinture dont des morceaux racolés suivaient les cuisses. Ses genouillères s'étendaient sur la moitié de ses cuisses et du bas de ses jambes. Son casque lui recouvrait presque toute la tête, sauf à certains endroits où on pouvait voir sa sombre chevelure. Sa tenue de chevalier en dessous était modeste, dans les tons sombres.

Kiki n'avait pas pu parler avec les apprentis, il le ferait le lendemain. Le dîner avait été moins animé que le déjeuner, les nouveaux chevaliers étant peu bavards. Kiki avait eut l'impression que ce repas n'allait jamais finir. Quand, enfin, tout le monde s'était levé, il s'était presque jeté dehors.

Allongé dans son lit, l'enfant songeait à cette journée passée. Avec toutes ces rencontres, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas su trouver du temps pour aller voir la jeune femme de la grotte. Il lui avait promis de lui apporter des gâteaux, elle devait être triste de ne pas l'avoir vu. Enfin, il aurait la voir le lendemain. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	24. Les apprentis

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et...

**Lys :** On encourage l'auteur à commencer le chapitre 44 !

Nan, là, je peux pas... T.T

**Lys :** Oh, la chochotte :p

Mais j'ai mal sous les bras !! Ca fait trop mal... T.T

**Lys :** Tu pourrais pas utiliser le rasoir, comme tout le monde, au lieu de te faire épiler ??

Et si je me couche ? Et si je saigne ? Et si je m'évanouie dans ma baignoire ??

**Lys :** C'est ce que je dis, t'es une chochotte :p

Messante !! T.T

**Lys :** Avec tout ce que tu me fais, j'ai bien le droit :-)

Voui, pas con.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Les apprentis

Shura sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le désir de chasser cette image de son esprit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il tentait de reprendre une respiration plus calmer et de ralentir le rythme de son cœur qui battait trop vite à son goût. Il posa sa main sur son front, refermant ses paupières. Il n'avait plus peur, il s'habituait à ce rêve qui entraînait son réveil tous les matins. Mais le Capricorne était toujours aussi surpris, angoissé.

L'espagnol avait vraiment la sensation qu'il allait mourir, même s'il sentait inconsciemment que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelques secondes. En fait, depuis son retour, l'espagnol affrontait son passé, cet évènement qui l'avait mené à être un chevalier d'or. Aioros lui avait parlé un peu de son rêve, Masque de Mort aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas étendu sur le sujet, le Cancer n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Son passé de tueur. Quand il pensait, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les yeux toujours clos, Shura se remémora le début de sa relation avec le terrible chevalier d'or du Cancer. C'était bien simple, ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de plusieurs missions qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Si au début ils devaient se supporter, cohabiter était presque devenu une habitude.

Sans se l'avouer, le Capricorne aimait ces excusions loin du Sanctuaire, avec pour seul compagnon le cynique Masque de Mort. Leurs opinions divergeaient, mais dans le fond, ils s'entendaient bien. Shura comprenaient dans les propos de l'italien que ses missions avec Camus étaient d'un ennui total, il n'avait pas cette même facilité du dialogue avec le français. Et le Capricorne devait avouer que quand il partait avec un autre ou seul, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise. Il était ce qu'on appelle un assassin. Masque de Mort était ce qu'on appelle un tueur. Et, en quelque sorte, ils arrivaient à se comprendre.

Au fil des missions, il s'était développé quelque chose. Shura n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. De l'amitié ? Sûrement pas. Masque de Mort avait sa confiance, et il avait celle du Cancer. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis… De l'amour ? Sûrement pas non plus. Shura n'arrivait pas à donner un nom à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à leur relation.

Par le biais de leur conversation, il avait fini par en conclure que le Cancer n'aimait pas les femmes. Il arrivait qu'il les dénigre, mais c'était de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec les hommes. L'espagnol avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que Masque de Mort préférait les hommes. À cette époque, lui-même ne savait pas quelle était sa sexualité. Un jour qu'ils avaient bien bu, l'italien lui avait proposé de tenter l'aventure. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. De son statut de frère d'arme, il était passé à celui d'amant.

Une relation purement sexuelle s'était installée entre eux. Ils étaient respectueux l'un de l'autre, Shura n'avait jamais, ou très rarement, souffert d'un manque de respect. L'espagnol pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son italien, il était trop tard. Une jalousie sans bornes s'était déjà installée en lui. Des rumeurs courraient sur son amant, Shura s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Mais elles avaient pris tout leur sens quand il l'avait pris en train de rouler une pelle à un autre gars.

S'il s'était écouté, il les aurait tué tous les deux. Trahis, il était parti, et avait chassé de chez lui Masque de Mort qui avait essayé de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Finalement, le Cancer avait laissé tomber. D'autres rumeurs s'étaient ajoutées aux premières. Et Shura ne savait s'il devait les croire ou les ignorer.

Leur relation s'était rétablie. Masque de Mort lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait embrassé cet homme, et la raison était simple et horriblement idiote. Ce gars lui faisait du rentre dedans depuis un petit moment et il allait lui proposer de coucher avec lui, mais ne serait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il s'était déjà fait Aphrodite, qui était la douceur même. Le Cancer aurait tellement été rude avec lui qu'il se serait enfuis en courant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et c'était certainement la meilleure méthode pour se débarrasser d'eux. Et Shura savait comme son amant pouvait être brutal quand il était énervé. Il en avait fais l'expérience une seule fois. Et cette expérience avait failli le dégoûter du sexe. S'il n'avait pas tenu à son amant, nul doute qu'il l'aurait quitté sur le champ.

En y pensant, Shura se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire chez lui. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence entre les hommes et les femmes. Malgré cette… complicité qui les avait lié, il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par l'italien, assez morbide et cynique. A-t-on idée d'accrocher les visage de ses victimes sur les murs de son temples ? Sans parler de l'odeur. Et puis, personne n'ignorait que Masque de Mort tuait pour le plaisir de tuer. Quoique, Shura doutait un peu du plaisir que pouvait prendre son amant quand il tuait.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune hésitation à retirer la vie à quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du Capricorne. Pourtant, il était tombé amoureux de cet homme musclé, au visage viril et bronzé dont les yeux sombres semblaient lire en lui. Il avait apprécié l'humour noir, certaines de ses réflexions réalistes. Il avait aimé se blottir contre lui et tout oublier, son passé, son présent et l'avenir tout tracé qu'il suivait. Shura avait tué un de ses amis et il était amoureux d'un tueur. C'est dans la logique des choses, s'était-il dit.

Shura ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond blanc de sa chambre, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Shura sentait que Masque de Mort était plus attentionné, plus doux. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, un peu de tendresse en dehors du lit de temps en temps, c'était toujours agréable. Et quelque chose lui avait fais plaisir : si l'italien n'avait pas avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne le niait pas et ne cachait pas la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Masque de Mort ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, et son vrai prénom encore moins, mais Shura le sentait dans ses attentions et ses regards. Il sentait qu'il tenait au Cancer, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil, il s'extirpa de sous ses draps et partit direct dans sa cuisine faire couler du café. Puis, il partit se laver. Quand il fut propre, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements. Avec un soupir, il attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila. Shura sortit de la salle de bain et entra à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Le Capricorne fut surpris en voyant Masque de Mort assis à table en train de siroter son café tout en lisant un magazine. Il aurait dû s'en douter, l'italien était venu prendre son petit-déjeuner chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas ce matin. Le Cancer leva les yeux de son magazine et adressa un petit sourire au Capricorne qui ne le lui rendit pas, allant directement se servir du café. Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà servi.

- Et alors ?

- T'as un problème ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille, ce matin ?

- Je t'accorde un peu d'attention et tu te plains. Ça fait plaisir.

- Va accorder ton attention à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu peux répéter ? »

L'italien se leva de sa chaise, se posa contre la table et croisa les bras. Shura sentait que ça commençait à chauffer, mais il était énervé. Sa vieille jalousie refaisait surface. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait une scène à son amant pour une banalité, il n'y aurait pas cru.

L'espagnol se tourna vers DeathMask, qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver canon. Il le savait nu sous ce peignoir enfilé à la va vite et ça lui donnait envie de le ramener illico dans sa salle de bain. Malgré sa belle gueule, Masque de Mort n'appréciait pas ses yeux arrogants.

« Va voir ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh si, tu vois très bien.

- Arrête avec ta jalousie à deux balles, tu veux ? »

Shura sortit vivement de la cuisine. Masque de Mort, surpris, le suivit dans la couloir, lui empoigna le bras et le colla brutalement au mur. Shura voulut le repousser, ses mains sur son torse, mais le Cancer était collé à lui, l'écrasant contre le mur.

Il croisa les yeux sombres de son amant et soutint son regard. Masque de Mort ne paraissait pas en colère, mais énervé. Shura devina qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. C'était comme la dernière fois. Sauf que c'était moins rapproché. Mais c'était tout aussi fort.

« Laisse-moi.

- Tu as mal interprété.

- Ah oui ?

- Je l'avoue, j'ai regardé Esteban hier soir.

- Vous vous êtes beaucoup regardé.

- Shu…

- Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi. Et que tu ne l'es pas non plus.

- Esteban l'est peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- L'apprenti est amoureux du maître, le contraire ne serait pas étonnant.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais merde, Shura ! Tu crois vraiment que parce que je regarde trop un ancien apprenti que je vais coucher avec lui ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu resteras toujours auprès de moi ?

- Mais je tiens à toi ! Je ne te l'ai pas assez montré, peut-être ?! Je croyais que tu arrivais à me comprendre ! Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec cette jalousie idiote ! Tu n'as toujours compris que je… »

Si Masque Mort s'était arrêté, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ce qui allait suivre, mais plutôt pour ces yeux qui brillaient. Shura était peu expressif, mais il arrivait, par moment, que ses yeux s'animent. Et dans ces moments-là, Masque de Mort était toujours subjugué.

« Que tu quoi ? »

Shura regardait le Cancer, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, il le savait. Mais il était soulagé. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire équivalait à un « je t'aime ». Masque de Mort baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il avait peur d'être déçu, mais surtout de le décevoir. À un moment ou un autre, il savait que quelque chose allait changer. Que quelque chose allait se passer.

« Masque de Mort… Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. En y repensant, personne ne connaissait son vrai prénom. Il ne l'avait jamais dis, s'attachant à ce surnom morbide. Mais il n'avait pas oublié comment on l'appelait, autrefois, avant de devenir le chevalier du Cancer. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son espagnol et murmura un mot.

« Angelo. »

Alors qu'il sentait une paire de lèvres suçoter le lobe de son oreilles, Shura songea à ce prénom : Angelo. Un ange de la mort. Oui, ce nom lui allait bien. Très bien, même.

« Ça te va bien. »

Masque de Mort ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était tout de même flatté. De son oreille, il remonta jusqu'à sa tempe, déposant de légers baisers sur la peau bronzée. Ses mains se posaient sur les hanches de Shura, descendant vers ses cuisses. Le Capricorne se laissait aller, soulagé.

Angelo plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son amant et emprisonna ses lèvres pleines. Alors qu'il glissait sa langue entre les dents blanches pour batailler tendrement avec celle de son espagnol, ses mains relevaient le peignoir, caressant ses cuisses musclées, remontant vers les hanches.

Sans défaire la ceinture, il écarta un peu les pants du vêtement d'éponge. Shura frissonnait au contact des doigts chauds qui parcouraient sa peau. Ses bras autour du cou de son amant, il laissait les mains d'Angelo parcourir un temps son torse, puis descendre vers ses cuisses, passer sur ses fesses et remonter un peu vers le creux du dos. D'agréables frissons parcouraient son échine, ses gémissement mourraient contre les lèvres de DeathMask.

La température montait, et Shura hésitait. Se faire prendre contre un mur ne lui plaisait guère, mais il avait tellement envie de continuer, de sentir ses doigts caresser son corps, qu'il n'osait briser l'instant. À bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Angelo vit avec plaisir les joues rougies de son amant, et ses yeux verts assombris par le désir et le doux plaisir que son corps ressentait. Lui-même était excité, et au vu de la situation, s'il ne l'avait pas été, il y aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il était vraiment trop craquant, à demi-dévêtu, son peignoir semi ouvert, son épaule dénudée.

Masque de Mort présenta ses doigts aux lèvres de Shura qui les lécha, suça, le regard brillant et toujours rivé vers son amant qui souriait. Le Cancer releva une jambe, callant son genou au creux de ses reins. Il retira ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'intimité du Capricorne qui reprit ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il ne réagit pas en sentant un doigt venir en lui, il gémit en sentant le deuxième, il grogna quand le troisième entra. Il sentait l'érection, encore cachée par le pantalon de son homme, se frotter contre sa cuisse.

Sentant son amant prêt, Angelo retira ses doigts, baissa son pantalon et sous-vêtements. Shura voulut se retourner, mais l'italien le saisit fermement et l'incita à enrouler sa deuxième jambes autour de ses hanches. Heureux au fond de se pas être pris aussi vulgairement qu'il l'avait imaginé, il s'accrocha au cou de l'italien qui s'enfonça lentement en lui, dans le désir de ne pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Shura avait toujours trouvé Masque de Mort patient quand il voulait le prendre. À part une fois où sa colère avait agit à sa place, il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas le blesser. Même si, pour un chevalier d'or, une blessure de plus, quel que soit l'endroit, n'était pas grand-chose.

Pendant un quelques instants, ils ne bougèrent pas. Shura, les dents serrées, s'habituait à cette présence étrange mais qui recommençait à lui être familière. Quand à Masque de Mort, il savourait en silence la pénétration, cette chair serrée autour de son membre qui se détendait au fil des secondes. Shura bougea d'un coup, ils en gémirent tous les deux. Tenant fermement ses hanches, Masque de Mort se retira et le pénétra à nouveau. Shura serra les dents, ne pouvant contenir un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Le Cancer fit un autre mouvement, puis un autre, et encre un autre. Ses va-et-vient allaient de plus en plus vite, guidés par le plaisir qu'il montait en eux par vagues. Angelo gémissait, il entendait les cris de plaisir que poussait son amant. Leurs corps humides de sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre avec délice. Son sexe sortait puis rentrait profondément dans l'intimité du Capricorne qui se cambrait contre lui, tremblant, exprimant le plaisir qui le submergeait.

Masque de Mort entendit son nom dans les gémissements, plusieurs fois, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Presque avec brutalité, son sexe butait contre la prostate, attisant les cris d'extase de Shura. Au bord de la jouissance, il s'enfonça d'un puissant coup, Shura se libéra bruyamment, Angelo le suivit.

Essoufflé, encore sous l'effet de leur jouissance, ils restèrent dans la même position, Shura à demi dénudé, empalé sur le sexe d'Angelo, luisant de sueur, les joues écarlates, le corps encore tremblant, les yeux clos, haletants, contre le mur clair. S'ils bougeaient, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient s'écrouler sur le sol. Shura se sentait bien contre Masque de Mort, qui n'avait pas envie de se dégager de ce doux contact.

Pourtant, il sentit trop vite la gêne du Capricorne, due à son sexe toujours en lui. Le prenant par la taille, Angelo se retira et aida son amant à se remettre sur pied. Une fois cela fait, il se recolla contre le corps de l'espagnol, humant son odeur, odeur à laquelle il s'était habitué et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Étroitement enlacé à Shura, il avait l'impression que plus rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Toutes ses peurs, ses appréhensions, le quittaient. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il pouvait être naturel avec lui, et parce que Shura lui faisait oublier tous ses doutes.

**OoO**

« Kiki !! »

L'enfant sursauta et poussa un long soupir. Il regarda ses poches, veillant à ce que les gâteaux qu'il avait piqué chez Mû ne soient pas visibles sous le tissu de son pantalon. Il se retourna ensuite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la rougeur sur les joues blanches d'Élise que Ludwig lui sautait littéralement dessus, en criant un « bonjour » enjoué. Kiki manqua de tomber.

L'enfant aux cheveux écarlate s'était de suite lite lié d'amitié avec Kiki, le collant comme une deuxième peau. L'apprenti n'avait pu s'en défaire, il avait peur de le froisser, et son nouvel ami était très gentil avec lui. Un peu trop, même.

Les autres enfants l'étaient tout autant. Michael était un enfant plutôt doux. Comme Shun, il n'était pas fan de la violence, et avait peur d'être séparé d'Hiroshi, qui était son maître. Les chevaliers d'or l'intimidaient, et il admirait Kiki pour le « courage » qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait à l'un d'eux, alors que l'apprenti n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ses grands dadais parfois pires que des gosses.

Niguel était plutôt calme et réfléchi, mais il était le rival attitré de Ludwig. C'était particulièrement visible lorsqu'ils voulaient parler à Kiki, quand le rouquin empoignait l'apprenti, Niguel lui jetait un regard noir, et dans le cas contraire, Ludwig bouillonnait sur place.

Michael, de part son tempérament plus rêveur, était le plus souvent en dehors de leurs conflits, et jouait plutôt les arbitres. Quant à la petite demoiselle, Élise, elle était la timidité personnifiée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, restant le plus souvent auprès de Michael. Comme ses deux compagnons, elle trouvait Kiki à son goût.

Ludwig, à vitesse grand V, se mit à raconter à Kiki sa fin de soirée. Niguel accourut et voulut lui parler aussi, l'apprenti de Mû ne savait plus lequel écouter. Il s'extirpa des bras du rouquin et vint dire bonjour à Michael et Élise qui rougit. Elle n'avait plus de masque et ses joues en feu ne pouvaient plus être cachées par son masque argenté. Kiki ne remarqua pas ce détail, il venait de remarquer que les cinq autres nouveaux apprentis, rassemblé en un petit groupe, avaient suivi les disciples d'Hiroshi et Andréa. Ils paraissaient un peu timides.

Le premier, qui semblait avoir le rôle de chef, sans doute parce qu'il semblait le plus âgé, les devançait. Un peu plus vieux que Kiki, il avait de courts cheveux ébène qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux tout aussi sombres lui donnaient un côté ténébreux. Il était loin d'être frêle et Kiki lui donnait au moins neuf ans, sans doute un peu plus. Il s'appelait Jin.

Des jumeaux, un peu derrière lui, se tenaient la mains. Ils étaient identiques physiquement, les mêmes étranges yeux bruns clairs, presque dorés, et la peau très claire. Seule la taille de leurs cheveux bleu vert les différentiaient. Celui qui les avait les plus longs s'appelait Rei, le second Reiji.

Il y avait aussi deux filles. L'une d'elle, particulièrement fine, avait de suite déplu à Kiki. Certes, elle était très joli, et n'avait pas hésitée à retirer son masque où, de ses yeux, coulaient des arc-en-ciel jusqu'au bord de la pièce de métal. Ses traits fins trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. La bouche pulpeuse et des yeux sombres, une petite poitrine commençait à se former sous sa tenue de chevalier bleue. Elle se tenait droite, ses pas étaient gracieux et sa longue chevelure tressée suivait ses mouvements. Très maniérée et le regard hautain, l'apprenti avait senti que cette fille-là, c'était un cas. Son prénom, Hoa, ne lui avait guère plu.

L'autre fille était déjà plus douce. Elle avait une peau dorée par le soleil, et avec ses cheveux ondulés noirs, Kiki n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer dans un costume hawaïen. Durant tout le repas, elle était restée près des jumeaux qui, discrètement, lui avaient coupée ses aliments, les mettant à un endroit précis de son assiette. En effet, la jeune fille, Lilo, gardait les yeux constamment fermés, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son handicap. C'est pourquoi elle tenait toujours un petit bout du vêtement d'un des deux frères ou leur bras. Là encore, elle tenait les mains de Rei et Reiji.

Kiki s'avança vers eux avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper et aller voir la jeune femme dans la grotte, alors autant passer sa matinée avec les apprentis. Il les salua gentiment. Un peu intimidés, ils lui firent un sourire, sauf Hoa qui le regardait de haut en bas d'un air hautain.

« Vous n'avez pas d'entraînement ?

- Non, on le continue cet après-midi, répondit Jin.

- Vous voulez visiter un peu le Sanctuaire ?

- Ouais, on aimerait bien, répondit joyeusement Reiji.

- Y'a des coins intéressants, ici ? Demanda Rei. »

Kiki leva les yeux, réfléchissant aux endroits qu'il avait bien aimé. Il élimina d'office la grotte, dans le tunnel de glace. Les quatre autres apprentis s'étaient rapprochés.

« Il y a les arènes… Les ruines… La plage…

- On peut aller à la plage ? L'interrompit Reiji.

- Si vous voulez.

- Il n'y a pas autre chose de plus… intéressant ? Fit Hoa.

- Oh, commence pas… Râla Jin.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une plage peut avoir d'intéressant.

- Y'a la mer, répondit simplement Kiki.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on peut nager.

- Je le sais !

- On dirait pas.

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?!

- Ça se mange ? »

La fille lui jeta un regard noir auquel Kiki répondit par un regard innocent. Les gamins se retinrent de rire. Soudain, une aura bleutée apparue autour de Hoa qui asséna un coup violent à Kiki. Du moins, le crurent-ils, car son bras ne toucha que du vide.

Deux mains sur son dos la poussèrent en avant, elle se ramassa par terre avec un petit cri. Elle se retourna, Kiki était derrière elle, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Les apprentis souriaient, même Lilo qui devinaient les mouvements des deux enfants.

« Nan, ça doit pas être bon, les imbéciles à cheveux noirs.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?! Demandèrent Niguel, Ludwig et les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Téléportation.

- Tu sais faire ça ?!

- Bah oui. »

Ils disparut et apparut juste devant l'aveugle qui sursauta, le sentant soudain trop proche d'elle.

« Ça te dit d'aller à la plage ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Téléportation ou marche à pied ?

- Téléportation !!! Firent-ils.

- Fermez les yeux. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Un violent frisson parcourut leur corps. C'était une drôle de sensation, comme s'ils disparaissaient, s'évaporaient. Ces quelques secondes sembla durer une éternité. Ils n'osaient ouvrir les yeux, et seulement que Kiki le leur dit, leurs paupières se soulevèrent.

Ils virent avec surprise un long banc de sable fin au bord de la mer bleue et scintillante qui allait et venait à bon rythme. D'un même mouvement, les garçons retirèrent leur tenue de combat, ne gardant que leur pantalon. Kiki proposa aux filles de les téléporter autre part pour qu'elles se changent.

Sans attendre que Hoa daigne lui réponde, il les fit disparaître et ils les attendirent. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant eux. Les jumeaux prirent chacun une main de la petite aveugle et ils s'élancèrent tous vers la mer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**OoO**

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, ferma les yeux, et tenta de localiser Hyoga. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il le cherchait et il ne le trouvait nulle part. Il s'était d'abord inquiéter, cherchant à savoir où était Ikki et Aphrodite. L'un était avec Seiya et Shiryu, l'autre en ville en compagnie de Shaka. S'il avait d'abord été rassuré, l'inquiétude était vite revenue : dans ce cas, où était-il passé ? Il esquissa un sourire, il était près des arènes. Shun rouvrit les yeux et fonça vers le lieu de combats, où devaient certainement s'entraîner des apprentis.

Quand il entra dans une arène, il vit Hyoga assit sur une marche, seul. Il se tenait la tête, comme en proie à un bon mal de tête. Shun se dit que rester planté là, sous le chaud soleil méditerranéen, n'était vraiment pas très intelligent. Andromède monta les haute marche et se posa à côté de son ami qui nia sa présence, son mal de crâne trop important pour qu'il ait la force de le saluer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mal à la tête depuis ce matin. »

Shun le regarda et fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras.

« Mal de tête ou gueule de bois ?

- Un peu des deux.

- Tu me déçois. Tu es donc sorti, hier soir.

- Non, j'ai trouvé des bouteilles dans les cuisines, j'en ai pris une.

- Tu deviens complètement fou. Arrête un peu, tu deviens ridicule.

- J'ai envie de le tuer.

- Si Ikki a choisi Aphrodite, c'est sans aucun doute parce qu'il veut un amant, et non un amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je viens de te le dire, Ikki veut quelqu'un, mais juste pour la nuit, rien de plus.

- Ils passent des moments ensemble.

- Encore heureux ! Si Ikki ne faisait qu'occuper son lit, je me serais mis en colère.

- Toi, en colère ?

- Aphrodite est très gentil, et je n'aurais pas supporté que même mon propre frère profite ainsi de lui.

- Ikki a profité de moi, aussi, et ça ne te fait rien ?

- La différence entre toi et Aphrodite, c'est que toi, tu t'es attaché à Ikki en sachant comment ça allait finir, alors qu'Aphrodite ne demande rien et subit les envie de mon frère.

- Il n'est pas à plaindre !

- Et si Aphrodite a des sentiments pour lui ? »

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il envisagea que le Poisson tombe amoureux de Ikki, mais, évidement, le Phénix ne changerait pas son comportement avec lui.

En général, ils passaient seulement la nuit ensemble. Si Hyoga avait vécu cette situation avec les sentiments qui l'habitaient, non, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais, peut-être, pour ne pas faire fuir Ikki vers un autre, il aurait accepté cette situation. Ce scénario semblait sortit tout droit d'un film, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le suédois avait forcément de la tendresse pour Ikki.

Hyoga soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au chevalier d'or, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser tomber. Mais il se sentait… frustré. Oui, frustré que ça se finisse comme ça. Ikki s'était écarté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait voulut le ramener à lui, mais il était sans doute trop tard.

À la vue de son visage, Shun esquissa un petit sourire. Hyoga devait avoir compris. Soulagé, il passa son bras autour des épaules du Cygne qui posa sa tête douloureuse contre son épaule. Il sentait fatigué, et la chaleur était vraiment insupportable.

« Tu me raccompagnes ? J'ai besoin de m'allonger.

- Bien sûr. »

**OoO**

Kiki ferma les yeux et chercha rapidement le cosmos des autres apprentis. Il les sentit tous aux arènes, sans exception, tous les neuf. Il sourit. Il les avait bien semé. Juste après mangé, il était parti comme une fusée, prétextant une envie pressante. Ils n'avaient pas pu le chercher longtemps, c'était l'heure de l'entraînement. L'apprenti avaient hésité à leur avouer où il allait, mais il ne leur faisait pas encore assez confiance pour ça.

Il savait que le soir même, il allait devoir mentir à nouveau à son maître. Mais ça lui faisait moins peur. Car le réconfort, l'enfant le retrouverait le lendemain en venant voir la femme blonde enfermée dans la grotte. Malgré son empressement à aller lui rendre visite, le sensation de l'interdit ne l'avait pas quitté, cette impression que ce qu'il faisait le rapprochait de quelque chose d'inévitable.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kiki se téléporta jusque sur l'île. Il enfila vite son manteau et sortit dans le froid horrible. Ses membres furent paralysés quelques secondes, une tempête de neige se levait. Il inspira un grand coup, le regretta tant l'air était gelé, et disparut pour réapparaître près du trou, don il connaissait l'emplacement par cœur. Il sauta dedans et poussa un petit cri. Les larmes aux yeux, il courut dans le tunnel, oubliant la température bien loin sous le zéro et ouvrit les portes sombres violement.

Il entra dans les ténèbres et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Une boule de lumière au creux de sa main, il avança en grelottant, chercha des yeux les hauts barreaux, puis la jeune femme au nom encore inconnu. Il la vit soudain, dans sa longue robe blanche, ses longs bracelets autour des poignets, son visage blanc, ses yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure blond clair. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, heureuse de le revoir. Kiki le lui rendit et s'assit devant elle sur le sol en tremblant toujours.

« Excuse-moi pour hier, je n'ai pas pu venir. Tiens, je te l'avais promis ! »

L'apprenti ouvrit son manteau et sortit des petits paquet de gâteaux qu'il posa devant lui. Il sortit également une serviette qu'il déplia devant lui. L'enfant retira les emballages et déposa leur contenus sur le tissu. La jeune femme en prit un dans sa main, l'examina et mangea un morceau. Alors qu'elle dégustait tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, Kiki lui raconta la journée de la veille, sous-entendant qu'il aurait préféré venir la voir.

Certes, les apprentis étaient très gentils avec lui, mais elle, elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. Il lui parla aussi de sa matinée à la plage. Elle sourit en le voyant rougir quand il parlait de Lilo, la petite aveugle. Parfois, il lui posait des questions, auxquelles répondaient la blonde par un hochement de tête. Kiki trouvait son visage de plus en plus expressif, et il arrivait à comprendre certaines choses, malgré sa voix disparue.

L'endroit ne lui avait jamais parut froid, mais il n'avait jamais été chaud non plus. Pourtant, Kiki avait toujours froid. Moins que dehors, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de trembler, ou quand il y arrivait, un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale pour relancer ses grelottements. Il en vint à ne plus parler, cherchant un moyen pour arrêter les tremblements de son petit corps.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et avança sa main vers le front de Kiki. Quand elle se posa dessus, l'enfant sentit la fraîcheur de leur peau blancheur et ça lui fit du bien. Il devait avoir de la fièvre. Mais la blonde sentait que c'était autre chose. Résultat de toutes ses venues de lieu si proche du monde des morts.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle commença à retirer son manteau. Il se laissa faire. Puis, elle le prit par les épaules et l'approcha des barreaux, auxquels elle se colla. L'enfant, un peu effrayé, se laissa aller contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son corps. Les barreaux gênaient l'étreinte, mais Kiki sentait la clavicule contre sa tête, son corps contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui. Sa peau était froide. Pourtant, il avait chaud. Il était bien, rassuré… vivant. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une main aller et venir dans ses cheveux courts.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	25. Kiki s'affaiblit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

J'aime ce chapitre !

**Lys :** On se demande pourquoi...

Je l'aime bien, c'est tout !

**Lys :** Sans arrière-pensées ?

Sans arrière-pensées !

**Lys :** Alors c'est quoi, ce que tu nous fais à la fin :-)

... (rougie) Rien du tout !

**Lys :** Aux fans de Sorente, ayez la gentillesse de pardonner à l'auteur, mais n'hésitez pas à lui balancer des tomates pourries, c'est très bon pour le teint.

Arrête, tu leur fais peur !

**Lys :** :p Au fait, y'a Shaka qui se plaint, il est pas content du tout !

Et alors ?

**Lys :** Et alors il dit qu'il veut t'envoyer le trésor du ciel.

Aïe, ça fait bobo, ça...

**Lys :** Oui, c'est pas agréable.

Tu es une connaisseuse :p

**Lys :** ... JE TE BOUDE ! (s'en va bouder dans son coin)

Maieuuuuuuh !! Lys !! Me boude pas !! Merdouille, j'ai dis une connerie T.T

**Lys :** Pour changer !! (s'en va bouder dans son coin)

Dsl ! T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Kiki s'affaiblit

« Tu n'es qu'une femme, Lys… Une femme !!! »

Dohko fut pris d'un sursaut. Il se calma, reprenant une respiration plus régulière. Les paupières abaissées, il devinait pourtant que le soleil était levé, et qu'il devait en faire de même. Mais il n'avait pas envie, préférant rester sous les draps, dans la tiédeur du lit. Pendant quelques instants, il se remémora la scène oubliée, puis le visage de son maître. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela facile. Presque trop. Mais l'asiatique sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et sa gorge se nouer.

Chassant ces images de son esprit, la Balance allongea le bras à la recherche d'un autre corps. Il n'en sentit aucun, la place était vide. Il soupira et ses paupières se levèrent, dévoilant ses yeux noisette. Il chercha Sion des yeux, il était devant la fenêtre, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux détaillèrent sa silhouette : de longs jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon blanc, un dos nu caché par d'interminables cheveux verts, des épaules robustes.

Ses bras l'aidèrent à se redresser sur le matelas. Il rabattit les draps, s'assit au bord du lit et se leva enfin, marchant sans se presser vers le Grand Pope qui n'avait fais aucun mouvement. S'était-il rendu compte que son amant s'était réveillé ? Dohko en doutait et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Au moindre mouvement de Sion, le chevalier d'or s'éveillait. Mais, ce matin, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ils avaient été sages cette nuit-là, il n'avait aucune raison d'être fatigué. Mais il en avait une pour rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, dans cette chambre, seul avec son ami d'enfance.

Il entoura de ses bras la taille de Sion qui sembla se réveiller. Il s'appuya contre le torse dénudé et tourna la tête vers Dohko. Celui-ci l'embrassa et le Pope se retourna vers la fenêtre. Dohko en fit de même. Il sentit les mains de Sion se poser sur ses siennes. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air.

« Ce sera demain.

- Oui. Deux cent quarante-quatre ans qu'elle nous aura quitté.

- Tu te rends compte ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

- Moi aussi.

- Si je tenais celui qui l'a tuée…

- On ne le saura jamais. »

Ce fait avait le don de le frustrrt. Quelqu'un avait tué sa sœur et il ignorait son nom. Il ne savait même pas dans quelles conditions elle avait perdu la vie. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait dû souffrir. Quand l'armure leur était revenue, la tristesse qui émanait d'elle l'avait frappé avec une telle violence…

Dohko non plus n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, les deux armures de retour sans leur propriétaire leur avait transmis à tous leur souffrance. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents, à ce moment-là. À cette époque, malgré leurs différences, ils étaient tous très liés. Et la perte de deux des leurs leur avait foutu un coup.

Dohko déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, un frisson le parcourut.

« Tu sais, parfois, quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va revenir. Qu'elle va rentrer, comme ça, sans prévenir, en nous criant : « Je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manqués ?? » »

Sion sourit. Lui aussi, il avait parfois cette impression, le matin. Il se réveillait le matin, et il la voyait rentrer, parfois tranquillement, parfois comme une folle, pour qu'il se lève. Quand il se promenait, à chaque détour, il croyait la voir passer, courir au détour d'un couloir ou d'une rue, rester quelques secondes devant une statue, sortir d'un magasin… Chaque année, c'était pareil.

À cette période de l'année, elle semblait revivre. Mais lui, il se sentait mourir. Il ne comptait plus les bouteilles qu'il avait vidé en pensant à elle, en voulant sombrer dans le sommeil et se rapprocher encore plus des souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Dohko n'avait jamais touché à l'alcool, ce n'était pas son truc. Mais lui aussi, il déprimait. À sa façon.

D'un rapide mouvement, Sion se retourna dans les bras de Dohko et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. Dohko, surpris sur le coup, ferma bien vite les yeux, répondant aux assauts passionnés du Pope. Rester un peu plus longtemps au lit ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal.

**OoO**

Shaka traversa vite les deux derniers temples. Il se retourna, vit qu'il n'y avait personne et ralenti sa marche en descendant les marches menant à la maison du Bélier. Sorente ne le suivait pas, c'était déjà ça. L'indou s'était rendu à l'évidence : le général de Poséidon avait un faible pour lui. Et il était plutôt gros le faible. Aiolia avait raison, Sorente le regardait trop pour être innocent, et cela avait tendance à l'énerver. La veille, il était sorti de son temple, et c'était limite si la Sirène ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, comme un vendeur dans une bijouterie.

Une légère aura entoura son corps, une façon comme une autre de dire aux occupants du temple qu'il arrivait. Soudain, il vit Kiki sortir des appartements de son maître. L'enfant lui adressa un sourire et partit en courant. La Vierge resta paralysée sur sa marche, les yeux grands ouverts. Très inquiet, il entra chez Mû et le trouva dans la cuisine avec Saga. Tous deux buvaient leur café mais se semblaient pas très bien; Il s'efforcèrent de sourire au blond qui s'assit. Le Gémeau se leva pour lui sortir une tasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Kiki ? Il est très pâle !

- Trop, si tu veux mon avis. »

Saga posa la tasse et lui servit du thé.

« Ça ne s'arrange pas du tout.

- Je pensais que c'était bonne voix, mais non. »

Mû ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Il semblait las.

« Hier, il a disparu tout l'après-midi, les apprentis étaient très inquiets puisqu'ils ne le trouvaient pas, raconta Saga. Nous nous sommes inquiétés aussi. Il est rentré vers six heures.

- Il était si pâle que nous ne sommes pas venus au dîner. On ne pouvait pas l'amener comme ça.

- Je comprends, vous avez eu raison.

- Saori n'a pas dû être contente.

- Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle était contrariée. Kanon et Rhadamanthe n'étaient pas là non plus.

- Ils sont venus ici, expliqua Mû.

- Comment s'est finie la soirée ? Demanda Shaka.

- Kiki a mangé, il est parti dans sa chambre et, une demi-heure plus tard, il dormait, répondit le grec.

- Il n'a pas voulu vous dire où il était passé.

- Non. Mais ça m'inquiète de plus en plus. Cet après-midi, je vais l'entraîner un peu, pour l'occuper.

- Tu as raison, Mû, mais s'il se trouve mal ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Dans ce cas, je vais le surveiller. Si je suis avec lui, il ne va pas disparaître comme ça.

- C'est sûr.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Merci. »

Mû sourit franchement à son compagnon d'arme. Il était décidé, il n'allait pas quitter Kiki une seconde. Et même s'il allait devoir faire ça une semaine, même plus, il le ferait. Son état était des plus inquiétant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans rien faire, à le voir… dépérir ?… Oui, dépérir.

Kiki dépérissait, son teint blafard, son manque d'appétit et son envie de dormir en était les preuves flagrante. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de bien le nourrir, la veille, mais il était à deux doigts de vomir ce qu'il avait réussi à avaler lors du repas. Kanon et Rhadamanthe connaissaient peu l'enfant, mais ils partageaient l'inquiétude de Saga et Mû.

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, on toqua bientôt à la porte. Saga posa la main sur l'épaule de Mû qui allait se lever pour lui intimer de rester assis et il partit ouvrir. Il était étonné, car en général, tout le monde rentrait sans frapper. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir une horde d'apprentis rangés les uns derrières les autres, la tête levée vers lui. Un petit rouquin, qui s'était beaucoup inquiété hier, s'avança pour lui parler.

« Kiki a disparu ! On le trouve pas ! »

Et merde, se dit Saga.

**OoO**

Son manteau fut vite enfilé pour atténué la froid qu'il ressentait. La cabane était gelée, il n'y avait plus de feu qui brûlait. Avant, cela ne l'avait guère gêné, mais là, il ressentait encore plus le froid, et il hésitait à sortir dehors, car c'était encore pire qu'à l'intérieur.

Kiki n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La vieille, Mû l'avait une fois de plus copieusement disputé, mais il ne s'en étonnait plus. Cependant, il avait été peiné de savoir qu'il ne monterait pas en haut pour dîner. Kiki était d'une pâleur affreuse, et il s'était lui-même fait peur quand il s'était regardé dans la glace. Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec ses visite dans le tunnel.

Quand la jeune femme l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui transmettant sa chaleur, il s'était senti très bien. À sa place. Mais quand il s'en était extirpé, un frisson l'avait parcouru, il avait à nouveau froid. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps contre elle, mais il devait s'en aller, il était tard. L'enfant avait pris sa douche. L'eau chaud lui avait fais un bien fou. Mais, en en sortant, son corps avait tremblé de froid, comme s'il avait une forte fièvre.

Il ne l'avait pas caché à Mû qui l'avait gardé un bon moment contre lui, dans sa chambre. Saga n'était pas encore rentré, à ce moment-là. Au moment du repas, l'enfant n'avait plus faim et se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Rentré dans sa chambre, il s'était couché et avait sombré dans la sommeil.

Non, ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal. Normalement, il allait l'après-midi voir la jeune femme au nom inconnu, mais il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Kiki avait essayé de parler à son maître, mais il n'avait pas réussi, les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait parler de son état qu'à une personne, et c'était elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ils sortit de la cabane vraiment trop froide. L'apprenti ne savait pas s'il était mieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, préférant vite se téléporter près du trou et échapper à ce froid atroce. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire que la veille. Il sauta dans le trou et poussa à nouveau un cri.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le froid semblait le pénétrer au plus profond de lui-même. Courageusement, il marcha jusqu'aux grandes portes. Il s'effondra dessus, sans force, les membres paralysées, une douce panique s'insinuant dans son esprit tourmenté.

Elles s'ouvrirent sans effort et il tomba dans l'antre noire. Il se releva avec difficulté, suffocant. Il tentait de chasser la terreur qui le prenait, une terreur qui n'avait aucune raison d'être mais qui lui paralysait les membres. Tout tremblant mais les larmes rares, il commença à marcher. Il avait toujours froid, mais moins, et la peur se dissipait. Son cœur battait moins vite. Il était conscient qu'il venait de se faire une belle frayeur pour rien. Il n'était pas normal, vraiment.

Une sphère de lumière apparut au creux de sa paume clair et il avança. Ses pas ne résonnaient pas dans le silence de la pièce ténébreuse, mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Les longues barres de métal apparurent, mais il ne vit pas la jeune femme. Étonné qu'elle se soit pas là alors qu'il avait quand même pas mal marché, Kiki s'arrêta, ayant trop peur de s'aventurer trop loin et de ne plus retrouver son chemin.

L'enfant commençait à avoir peur quand le cliquetis des chaînes lui parvint, ainsi que le froissement d'un tissu, puis les pieds nus sur le sol de pierre. Il esquissa un sourire quand elle apparut devant lui. On aurait dit un ange, avec son voile de longs cheveux blonds qui tombait dans son dos, son visage blanc aux traits fins, ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées, ses yeux d'un bleu presque trop clair.

Aussi soudainement que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se laissa tomber par terre. Assise sur le sol, les jambes sur le côté. Une main sur un barreau, elle questionnait Kiki du regard. Pas de doute, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit là à cette heure-là. Il s'assit devant elle et sortit deux pommes de sa poche qu'il posa par terre. Il la regarda. Il savait plus quoi lui dire.

« Me suis fais disputé par Mû, hier. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et leva les yeux, l'air de dire « ça change pas ».

« Il était pas content, je suis rentré tard. Les autres apprentis s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils m'aiment bien. »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, il était adorable comme gamin.

« Saga aussi s'inquiète. »

Un sourcil levé et interrogatif le fit sourire.

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? C'est l'amoureux de mon maître. Oui, il est gay. »

À nouveau, la blonde haussa les épaules, mais voulant plutôt dire : « Pas grave, ça ».

« Ça te gène pas ? Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ? »

Elle hocha négativement de la tête et le montra du menton, lui demandant son avis.

« Moi ? Je m'en fiche, du moment que Mû est heureux. Peut-être qu'il le serait plus sans moi. »

La blonde fit « non » de la tête.

« Tu crois ? Mais il ne s'occupait plus de moi… Et Saga est venu si vite au premier temple… »

Kiki la regardait quand il parlait, guettant ses réponses. Elle avait un peu baissé la tête, regardant dans un coin. Il commençait à connaître ses expression, et celle-là voulait dire qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'exprimer, la parole lui faisant défaut.

« Je vais m'y habituer. Et puis, Saga est gentil avec moi. »

L'enfant semblait un peu triste. La blonde, d'un geste rapide, passa ses mains entre les barreaux et lui pinça gentiment les joues. Kiki poussa un petit cri, s'échappa des doigts froids et fit un sourire. La blonde lui souriait doucement. Il se sentait apaisé. Il avait confiance en elle. Alors, Kiki lui parla.

« Hier, je me sentais bizarre. »

La blonde pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? ».

« Quand je suis rentré, j'étais tout blanc. »

Elle fronça un peu plus ses fins sourcils blonds.

« Si, j'étais tout blanc. Je me suis fais peur, quand je me suis vu dans le miroir. »

La jeune femme semblait étonnée, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts.

« Quand je le suis lavé, j'étais bien sous l'eau chaude. Mais quand je suis sorti, j'était tout tremblant ! Comme si j'avais de la fièvre, j'avais vraiment très froid. Mû me serré dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, mais j'ai mis longtemps avant de me sentir mieux. »

Elle semblait pensive, les yeux baisés. Kiki comprit qu'elle essayait de chercher la source du problème. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'elle allait la trouver. Il continua.

« Et je n'ai presque rien mangé. »

Elle leva subitement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Kiki sursauta.

« J'avais envie de vomir. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, je me suis couché, j'avais trop envie de dormir. »

Kiki avait baissé les yeux, honteux de la faiblesse qui l'avait emporté, la veille. Il ne vit pas la peur dans les yeux et sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'enfant releva son visage vers elle. Toute trace de tourment avait disparu de son visage clair.

« Tu sais ce qui m'arrive ? Hein ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dire « oui » revenait à lui donner une explication qu'elle ne pouvait lui fournir, dire « non » le laissait dans l'ignorance et dans le danger. Elle hocha la tête. Il baissa la sienne.

« Bah, c'est pas grave. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Oh, mais il est presque midi ! Je dois y aller, où Mû va encore me disputer. Peut-être que je reviendrai cet après-midi. »

Soudainement, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Kiki, étonné, ne comprit pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave si Mû me gronde… »

La blonde continuait à secouer la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne. Surtout pas.

« Si, je reviendrai ! Et demain, je t'apporterai autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Kiki lui fit un beau sourire, ignorant le mouvement de sa tête et la… peur ?… qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Il partit. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux, passant son visage entre les barreaux. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, elle voulut crier le nom de l'enfant. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle essaya à nouveau, mais le résultat restait le même. Une boule dans la gorge, elle baissa la tête, impuissante.

**OoO**

« Shiryu ! »

Le Dragon se retourna et esquissa un sourire à son maître. Il le trouvait un peu fatigué, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux, car Dohko n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là et il avait… « flemmardé » au lit le matin. Mais il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait eu une séance de gym avec leur Grand Pope vénéré.

« Vous semblez fatigué, maître.

- Mauvaise nuit.

- Vous aussi ? Sion parait de mauvaise humeur, en plus d'être fatigué.

- C'est sa mauvaise période.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lui et moi, nous avons perdu un être cher, et c'est, disons, l'anniversaire de sa mort, demain. »

Shiryu, stupéfait, ne savait que dire. Il préféra se taire. Dohko ne semblait, c'était vrai, pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ce mauvais souvenir ne pouvait lui être bénéfique, et il ne savait pas à quel point il était douloureux de se souvenir de personnes qu'on a beaucoup aimé, et qu'on aime encore, malgré la mort. La Balance changea de sujet, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'appesantir.

« Où allais-tu ?

- Au arènes. J'espérais y retrouver Kiki, ça fait quelque temps que je ne le vois plus, en dehors des repas.

- Il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Seika est inquiète pour lui. Vous venez avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Mais et Sion ? Où est-il ?

- Dans son bureau, il ne veut pas sortir. Il est sûrement en train de jouer avec Ambre.

- Ambre ?

- Le python. »

Dohko lui fit un grand sourire, vraiment amusé de l'expression dégoûtée de Shiryu. Ce serpent lui avait foutu un coup, lui qui n'aimait vraiment pas les reptiles. C'était surtout voir son maître prendre le gros python sur ses épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'un banal animal qui l'avait stupéfié.

« Comment vous avez pu prendre ce serpent sur vos épaules ?

- J'avais l'habitude, et elle n'est pas méchante.

- Moi, ce serpent me fait peur.

- Impressionnante au début, mais on s'y fait.

- Elle n'a jamais essayé de vous étrangler ?

- Si, deux ou trois fois. Sans doute plus.

- Comment ?!

- Mais je suis toujours vivant. »

Shiryu ne pouvait répondre au sourire radieux de la Balance. La discussion en resta là, le japonais ne voulait pas penser au python albinos, que Seiya avait d'ailleurs aimé toucher. Seiya… Shiryu avait de moins en moins de doutes : ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son demi-frère était plus que de l'amitié, aussi fort soit-elle. L'évidence lui avait vite sauté aux yeux : il l'aimait. Oui, il aimait Seiya.

Comment en avait-il été sûr ? Sûrement en voyant Hiroshi, ancien camarade et également demi-frère, rester presque constamment collé à Pégase qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour se débarrasser du bavard jeune homme. Shiryu jugeait sa jalousie puérile, mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, presque quinze. Et à cet âge-là, bon nombre de des enfants étaient encore puérils.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux arènes. Tous les nouveaux chevaliers arrivés au Sanctuaire étaient là en train d'entraîner leur apprentis. Ils virent Seiya, Shun et Hyoga, assit sur les hautes marches, regardant les apprentis s'essouffler en bas. Ils montèrent, le Dragon prit place à côté de Pégase qui lui sourit en guise de salut, Dohko s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent les apprentis se battre les uns contre les autres, de façon à juger leur force face à un adversaire.

Ludwig et Niguel se battaient dans un coin, échangeant des coups sans se toucher ou peu. Michael avait pour adversaire Élise. Il était plutôt gentil, la petite fille étant un peu lente. Jin affrontait Rei, mais ces deux-là, par contre, n'hésitaient pas à s'envoyer des coups. Hoa et Lilo se battaient ensemble et, dans un autre coin, Rei et Kiki s'affrontaient plutôt gentiment. Ou plutôt, Rei y allait doucement avec l'autre apprenti qu'il sentait fatigué et sa pâleur ne le rassurait pas du tout. Par compassion, il n'allait pas trop vite, même s'il savait que son maître allait lui faire une réflexion.

Les professeurs restaient près de leurs apprentis respectifs, criant des ordres de temps à autre. Mû y faisait exception. Non pas parce que son apprenti était fatigué, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait que hurler sur son apprenti allait l'épuiser plus qu'autre chose. À deux reprises, Esteban avait ordonné à Rei de mettre plus de force dans ses coups. Mû avait lancé un regard étrange qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. Le chevalier du Lynx avait donc laissé son apprenti se battre tranquillement, presque avec amusement, avec Kiki.

Les combats durèrent un petit moment, sans interruption, malgré la chaleur du soleil de Grèce et la sueur qui collait à la peau des apprentis. Cela avait duré assez longtemps, alors Mû dit aux deux apprentis d'arrêter de se rafraîchir avec bonheur, les deux enfants virent boire l'eau fraîche que le chevalier d'or venait tout juste de faire téléporter. Hiroshi et Andréa l'imitèrent, leurs apprentis cessèrent le combat et, timidement, virent chercher de l'eau auprès du Bélier qui leur en donna avec un sourire. Quant aux trois chevaliers d'argent, ils ne firent pas cesser les combats.

Un petit cri retentit dans l'arène. Les chevaliers divins et d'or virent avec stupéfaction Hoa frapper sans ménagement Lilo qui avait refermé ses yeux clairs, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors maintenus fermés. Elle ne pouvait se relever, se voyant rien et déstabilisée. Shiryu et Dohko comprirent de suite que l'enfant était aveugle.

« Arrête !! »

Dohko, debout, avait presque hurlé, furieux. Stupéfaite, Hoa avait cessé ses coups, regardant avec énervement, presque avec colère, le chevalier d'or qui l'avait interrompu. Victoria, le visage caché, le fusilla du regard alors que l'asiatique descendait en bas.

Les quatre chevaliers divins le suivirent, inquiets pour l'enfant. L'asiatique prit doucement le bras de la petite fille qui trembla, perdue. D'une voix douce, il lui dit de ne pas avoir peur, il allait l'aider. Il l'aida à se relever, elle lui prit la main et, tremblante, ne voulut pas la lâcher. Dohko regarda Victoria.

« Je vais m'occuper de la petite.

- Comment ?! »

La femme chevalier était furieuse. De quel droit voulait-il lui prendre son bouc émissaire ?

« La petite est aveugle et il me semble que vous êtes un peu trop exigeante envers elle. Je vais m'en occuper, et si vous y voyez un inconvénient, faites-le savoir au Grand Pope ou Athéna. »

Ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'il devinait sous le masque et ceux stupéfait des saint divins, il se pencha vers la petite fille qui n'en revenait pas.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Il marcha vers Mû pour avoir de l'eau, ordonnant aux apprentis au bord de l'épuisement de cesser le combat, ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer à s'envoyer des coups sous ce soleil de plomb. Les autres chevaliers d'argent ne dirent rien, les apprentis, se soutenant, couraient presque vers le tibétain qui leur donnait à boire.

Lilo prit une petite bouteille et approcha le goulot de ses lèvres. L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou. Quand elle eut étanché sa soif, la Balance l'emmena hors des arènes pour la connaître un peu mieux. Laisser cette gamine aveugle toute seule à se laisser battre sans pouvoir se défense, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

**OoO**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi serein. Une éternité, lui semblait-il. Maintenant, assis sous les arbres de Twin Sal, il se pensait à rien, en paix avec lui-même. Il avait enfin réussi à méditer. Shaka ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être, et il n'en avait cure. Les yeux clos, posé contre un tronc, dans l'air calme et eaux douces senteurs, l'indou aurait pu rester là des années.

La fatigue se fit sentir, il avait besoin de dormir un peu. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses deux prunelles azur. D'un souple mouvement, il se leva et rentra dans son temple, puis dans ses appartements. Toujours vêtu de son sari, il passa dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et voulut aller se coucher.

On frappa à sa porte. Avec un soupir, il partit ouvrir. Il cacha son étonnement quand il vit Sorente à sa porte. Il se maudit d'être assez poli pour ouvrir la porte à une heure pareille au lieu d'ignorer l'individu qui avait le culot de taper à dix heures du soir. La Sirène lui fit un sourire charmeur et entra. La Vierge, qui avait vraiment envie d'aller se coucher, espéra qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps.

« Shaka, excuse-moi de venir à une heure pareille, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

- Ce doit être important, ou du moins je l'espère.

- Et bien… Ça fait un moment que… Je…

- Sorente, je suis fatigué, alors s'il te plait, sois rapide. »

Je le serais si tu n'étais pas aussi beau dans ce vêtement, répliqua intérieurement la Sirène. Il trouvait Shaka vraiment magnifique, et dans ce vêtement oriental, le blond était bien plus beau, plus étrange encore, que dans ses habits habituels. S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Mais il ne devait pas trop s'écouter, ou cela pourrait mal tourner.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois, la Vierge se cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne doutait pas de l'attirance que ressentait la Sirène pour lui, mais delà à lui avouer de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait, oui, ça l'étonnait. Sorente se retint de rougir quand, les sourcils arqués par la surprise, Shaka planta son regard dans ses yeux, cherchant sans nul doute les intentions cachées de la Sirène.

Méfiant tout de même, il se résolut à laisser de côté ses préjugés. Mais après tout, Kanon, au cours d'une discussion, avait quand même sous-entendu que Sorente était du genre à tomber facilement amoureux. Mais pas bien longtemps. Shala soupira.

« Je suis flatté, mais je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- Désolé, mais non. »

Un silence suivit sa réplique. La Sirène soutint son regard, regardant ses magnifiques yeux bleus cachés trop longtemps, mais il finit pas le baisser. Il sentait les larmes affluer. Il n'avait jamais subi de refus, de rejet, du moins aussi catégorique. La honte et la tristesse se mêlaient dans son corps. L'indou était désolé, mais il ne pouvait donner au général ce qu'il voulait. L'Amour, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Quant à une possible attirance, Sorente n'en était pas l'objet.

« Je préfèrerai qu'on s'en tienne là. Restons amis. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais te rendre tes sentiments. Bonne nuit. »

Shaka le dépassa sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'il avait été froid. Très froid. Mais il ne devait pas lui laisser d'espoir, cela lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus autant envie de dormir. Le blond rentra dans le salon pour se prendre un livre. Devant sa bibliothèque, il en prit un au hasard.

Soudain, un air de musique s'éleva dans tout l'appartement, pénétrant l'esprit de Shaka. Il en lâcha son livre, et se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Sa flûte entre les lèvres, Sorente défiait du regard le chevalier d'or. L'air se fit plus violent, lui perçant les tympans, et son esprit s'embrouilla. La Vierge cria de douleur et se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains, même si la musique parvenait à passer entre ses doigts. Il se sentait crispé, ses membres raidis, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il sentait incapable de bouger, seuls des tremblements faisaient légèrement mouvoir son corps.

La peur s'insinuait en lui, il avait de plus en plus conscience que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Shaka avait beau essayer, ses bras et ses jambes refusaient d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La mélodie démoniaque pénétrait son esprit, il demeurait incapable de bouger.

Sorente, à pas lents, rentra dans la pièce, sa flûte toujours au bord des lèvres, ses doigts s'élevant ou s'abaissant sur les touches dorées. Il regardait presque avec amusement Shaka trembler, prisonnier de sa musique, tentant d'y échapper en se bouchant les oreilles. Mais il était trop tard, la Vierge avait perdu. Il était immobilisé.

Shaka était à lui. Le puissant chevalier d'or, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, celui qui était capable de faire disparaître les sens de ses ennemis. Ce même homme capable d'aller en Enfer vivant était devant lui, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le sol, victime de la douce mélodie de sa flûte. Shaka était magnifique. Malgré la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, ses traits légèrement déformés par la souffrance, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

L'air changea, il se fit un peu plus doux, mais son emprise sur Shaka restait la même. Le cœur de ce dernier sauta dans sa poitrine quand il se sentit se lever, malgré lui, telle une marionnette. Il se vit marcher jusqu'au canapé et s'y asseoir. Il leva les yeux vers Sorente, le fusilla du regard.

« Laisse-moi. »

La Sirène ne lui répondit pas. Shaka crut voir le coin de ses lèvres se lever légèrement, il devait s'amuser de la situation. Shaka avait terriblement honte de la situation, de sa position. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part garder ses mains sur ses oreilles, même s'il savait que ça ne changerait rien à la situation.

L'hindou n'arrivait pas à penser normalement, la musique envahissait son esprit, prenait toute la place. Sorente s'avança vers lui, le blond refit sa demande, la criant presque, comme pour couvrir le bruit. Il vit la flûte s'abaisser, l'autrichien ne soufflait plus dedans. Pourtant, la musique était toujours là, moins forte, mais toujours aussi imposante. Ses membres paralysé, il regarda avec colère le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui.

Soudain, Sorente lui prit les poignets et le renversa sur le canapé. Shaka retint un cri, mais se débattit faiblement, il avait du mal à se concentrer et ses jambes lui obéissaient faiblement. La Sirène retint ses poignets avec une seule main, chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

Shaka eut peur. Qu'allait-il lui sortir ? Le chevalier d'or n'avait jamais eu de quelconque rapport charnel avec qui que ce soit. Il se l'avouait à lui-même, les évènements qui se précipitaient lui foutait la trouille. Il n'était pas pervers, mais vu leur position et ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, non, Sorente n'allait pas se contenter d'un chaste baiser.

De sa poche, Sorente sortit une pastille qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Sans prévenir, il colla ses lèvres à celles de Shaka qui sursauta. Il lutta pour les laisser fermer. La Sirène posa une main sur son entrejambe, la Vierge sursauta et voulut lui crier dessus. Erreur. Sorente introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres et le cachet arriva dans sa bouche.

Shaka voulut lutter, recracher le comprimé, jeter la Sirène par terre. Il bougeait comme il pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. L'autrichien caressait sa langue, leur salive se mêlait, le goût de la pastille envahissait sa bouche. Shaka n'y connaissait rien en la matière, mais vu la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, il comprit de suite que c'était un aphrodisiaque. La Sirène caressait son entrejambe, parcourait son torse de sa main libre. Et une vérité lui sauta au visage : il allait se faire violer. Vraiment. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se soustraire au corps du général qui l'écrasait.

Le cachet avait finit de fondre. Sorente releva la tête pour admirer le visage du chevalier d'or, bien excité lui aussi par l'aphrodisiaque. Il était particulièrement puissant, la Sirène était à deux doigts de retourner Shaka et le prendre, là, tout de suite.

Sa bouche libre, le blond n'attendit pas et lui cria de le laisser. Dans peu de temps, il n'aurait plus la force de lutter. Alors il se débattit et cria de le laisser. Shaka lui résistait encore. La colère déforma ses traits. Il devenait fou. L'aphrodisiaque le rendait fou. Il gifla alors l'indou.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

L'autrichien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un main puissant l'empoigna par le bras et le jeta par terre. Shaka, les joues rougies et le torse à demi-dévêtu, regarda avec surprise et soulagement Aiolia qui frappait sans ménagement la Sirène, la fureur se lisant sur son visage. Le Lion lui ordonna de déguerpir, le général s'exécuta sans répliquer.

Un silence s'installa dans le salon. Shaka, qui n'entendait plus la musique dans son esprit, se redressa, enfin libre de se mouvoir. Enfin, libre… Il avait très chaud, il se sentait incroyablement excité et avait du mal à aligner un mot derrière l'autre. Conscient de sa détresse, Aiolia s'assit près de lui et lui prit les épaules. Il était très inquiet, et il regretta d'avoir hésité à venir, quand il avait entendu le son de la flûte traversière.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Moyen…

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?!

- Pouvais pas… M'a fais avalé un comprimé… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aiolia vit dans quel état se trouvait son ami. Ses joues d'habitude claires étaient rougies, ses yeux brillaient étrangement, son corps tremblait un peu et il n'osait baisser le regard pour voir plus bas. Shaka rougit et baissa la tête, il avait vraiment honte de son état. Il avait envie de sauter au cou d'Aiolia pour se sentir rassuré, Sorente lui avait fais une belle peur. Peur du viol.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre tous ses moyens une fois contre lui. Il était horriblement excité, il devait aller dans la salle de bain et vite. Quant à Aiolia, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pivoine. Shaka, ainsi allumé, lui donnait une furieuse envie de combler les envies provoquées par la drogue. Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne valait guère mieux que Sorente.

Aiolia prit les épaules de son ami.

« C'est fini, maintenant. Viens, je vais t'accompagner dans ta chambre. »

Shaka hocha de la tête. Aiolia se leva, passa son bras sous les genoux et dans le dos du chevalier de la Vierge, et le souleva doucement. Le blond se laissa aller contre le torse musclé de son ami. Le chemin entre le salon et sa chambre lui parut interminable, mais quand le Lion ouvrit la porte en poussant le battant avec son pied, Shaka ne voulut pas descendre. Il se sentait bien, là, entre ses bras. Il avait chaud, il avait besoin de se soulager.

Redressant le visage, il rencontra les yeux bruns du Lion. Aiolia soutint le regard de l'indou et ouvrit de grand yeux quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, il profita du chaste baiser qui devint vite plus pressant. Shaka entrouvrit ses lèvres cette fois sans aucune résistance, laissant la langue mutine chercher la sienne, la caresser tendrement, taquinant son palais, le fond de ses joues.

L'indou gémissait sans retenue, savourant ce baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent. Aiolia, à coutrecœur, décida d'être raisonnable.

« Shaka, restons-en là.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu regretteras demain.

- Non, je ne regretterai pas. Je peux te faire confiance, non ? »

Aiolia ne pouvait quitter du regard les yeux bleus brillants du si sage chevalier de la Vierge. Aiolia avait envie de Shaka. Seika semblait à des années lumière de là, il prit sa décision. Le brun reprit possession des lèvres, échangeant un baiser langoureux avec l'indou qui répondait passionnément. L'aphrodisiaque avait chassé la partie prude du chevalier. Aiolia se croyait en train de rêver. Jamais il n'avait osé espérer pouvoir embrasser aussi passionnément le chevalier le plus proche de Dieu, lui qui lui avait toujours semblé si inaccessible auparavant.

Son pied poussa et referma la porte. Aiolia déposa délicatement Shaka sur le lit. Il quitta ses lèvres, embrassant sa joues, sa mâchoire, descendant dans sa gorge, mordillant la peau tendre du creux de son cou. Ses mains s'activaient à défaire le haut du sari.

Des soupirs de bien-être s'échappaient des lèvres rosies du blond. Il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du Lion, gêné par les lèvres qui déposaient mille baiser sur sa peau et les mains qui parcouraient son torse, son dos, retraçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Des frissons inconnus lui arrachaient des soupirs. Il chercha les lèvres du brun, celui-ci les emprisonna, suçant la lèvre inférieur, léchant celle du haut. Aiolia mit sa main sur la nuque du blond, l'invita à se coucher. En confiance, Shaka s'étendit sur le lit, ses longs cheveux d'or tout autour de lui.

Le chevalier du Lion quitta la bouche de son nouvel amant et s'attaqua aux tétons dressés, suçotant l'un, pinçant l'autre entre deux doigts. Il sourit en entendant Shaka gémir. Il sentait Aiolia frotter sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, et des vagues de plaisir, de désir, montaient en lui, une foule de sentiments encore inconnus pour lui. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, exprimant le bien-être qu'il ressentait sans aucune retenue, à la grande joie du Lion qui se délectait des sons que produisait Shaka.

Le blond caressait les épaules musclées de son compagnon d'arme, les cheveux châtains et bouclés, le dos qu'il pouvait parfois atteindre. L'indou avait très chaud et se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. Le grec glissa sa main sous le reste du sari et toucha le sexe érigé de Shaka qui sursauta et jouit entre ses doigts.

Ses joues rougirent furieusement, il revint subitement à la raison. Et il était très gêné. La situation ne l'ennuyait guère, c'était plutôt le fait d'avoir éjaculé dans la main du Lion qui lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou. Aiolia sourit devant la gêne apparente de Shaka. Ses lèvres se posèrent son front, passant sur le chakra rouge, descendant sur l'arrête du nez, puis sur les joues et enfin sur ses lèvres.

D'abord hésitant, le blond répondit au baiser langoureux du Lion qui se faisait passionné, sa main s'activant doucement sur le membre humide de sperme. Aiolia s'écarta à nouveau et descendit le longs du corps chaud et humide de l'indou, qui était maintenant nu. Il prit d'un coup le membre en bouche, Shaka poussa un cri de surprise, sentant les parois humides autour de lui, puis un long gémissement alors qu'Aiolia s'appliquait à lécher trop lentement le sexe gonflé. Le blond avait relevé les jambes, genoux pliés, et se tenait aux draps, le corps secoué de spasmes. Le grec caressait les cuisses fermes sans cesser son mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche.

Shaka avait perdu pied, il ne savait plus où il était, il n'était conscient que de ces lèvres et cette langue autour de son sexe. Le plaisir le submergeait, c'était trop bon. Il luttait pour ne pas plonger ses mains dans les cheveux bruns d'Aiolia pour aller plus vite. Il sentait qu'il allait se libérer, il tenta de la faire comprendre au Lion. Mais sa voix saccadée et rauque le surpris et, soudain, il se répandit dans la bouche de son compagnon d'arme.

Le corps encore agité, il regardait le plafond, ou plutôt cette grande surface sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, le plaisir qu'il venait de le faire exploser était toujours là, voilant ses yeux bleus. Yeux bleus qu'Aiolia admira, malgré la semi obscurité de la pièce. Le Lion déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel Shaka répondit faiblement.

Alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon d'arme, ce dernier se fit plus passionné, glissant son corps contre celui de Shaka qui sentit l'excitation revenir au galop. D'un coup de rein, le blond renversa la situation, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Aiolia qui, surpris, ne fit rien. Shaka embrassa langoureusement son Lion, se frottant contre son corps, leurs sexes de nouveau en contact. Le blond embrassa sa joue, son cou, le torse musclé, son ventre plat, et arriva à son bas-ventre.

Aiolia n'eut pas le temps de remarquer où était son amant qu'il le prit en bouche, comme le grec l'avait fais auparavant. Aiolia ne put retenir un gémissement, puis les suivants. Le blond léchait avec attention la peau chaude de son membre. À deux doigts de se libérer, Aiolia se redressa et empoigna les épaules blanches. Shaka, surpris, l'interrogea du regard.

« Pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est en toi que je veux jouir. »

Ses joues étaient déjà bien rouges, elles le devinrent encore plus.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que Shaka lui sauta dessus, ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant contre son torse. Le grec prit cela pour un oui et renversa son amant sur le lit. Il lécha trois doigts, écarta ses cuisses doucement et taquina l'entrée encore inviolée. Aiolia s'empara de ses lèvres, caressant, suçant la langue du blond, alors qu'il entrait un premier doigt.

Shaka fronça les sourcils, cette intrusion le gênait. Le doigt bougea, la gêne disparut peu à peu. Il gémit de douleur contre les lèvres de son amant lorsqu'un second doigt entra, un gémissement plus fort encore lorsque le troisième rejoignit les autres. C'était désagréable et douloureux.

Une main sur son propre sexe et le mouvement des doigts qui écartaient la chair lui firent oublier la douleur. La douce chaleur revenait au creux de ses reins, il entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était un plaisir différent. Mais c'était bon. C'était bon de sentir ces trois doigts bouger dans son anus, écartant les parois de chaire, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il alla jusqu'à bouger sur les doigts qu'ils viennent plus profondément.

Ses gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche qui dévorait ses lèvres. Aiolia le sentait venir sur ses doigts et les ongles qui effleurait sa peau. Des ongles qui ne tarderait pas à s' enfoncer.

Ses doigts quittèrent l'entrée chaude, ses lèvres laissèrent celles rougies de sa beauté blonde qui gémit de frustration. Aiolia se plaça à l'entrée et regarda Shaka dans les yeux.

« J'y vais. »

Shaka acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'accrocha aux épaules du grec, attendant la pénétration. Lentement, le membre dur entra en lui. Shaka plissa les yeux, se pinça fort la lèvre. Il avait connu des douleurs, mais celle-là était loin de celles qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Elle était trop intime. Il sentait Aiolia s'enfoncer en lui, écartant, forçant les muscles sensibles. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les épaules du Lion qui cessa tout mouvement.

La première fois était la plus douloureuse, il en avait conscience. Mais ils devaient en passer par là. C'était inévitable. Aiolia fut blessé quand il fit quelques larmes couler sur les joues de son indou. Il les recueillit entre ses lèvres, lui demandant pardon. Shaka n'avait pas la force de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait trop mal.

Aiolia lui proposa d'arrêter, Shaka refusa d'un signe de tête. Le brun s'empara alors de son sexe et le massa, le caressa. Un gémissement non de douleur mais de bien-être l'encouragea. Shaka sentait la main d'Aiolia aller et venir sur son sexe, ses lèvres embrasser sa peau, laissant parfois un suçon, ce lui l'électrisait. La douleur était moins forte, plus supportable.

La situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait la maîtriser. Désireux de vite en finir, Shaka amorça un premier coup de rein, s'écartant du sexe d'Aiolia, qui s'enfonça doucement en lui. Un long gémissement glissa de leurs lèvres. Shaka avait rouvert les yeux. Il les referma quand son amant se retira pour rentrer à nouveau en lui. Aiolia continua ses mouvements, se retenant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans l'intimité du chevalier de la Vierge.

Pourtant, ses mouvement se firent vie plus rapide, plus profonds. Ses gémissements rauques se mêlaient à ceux de Shaka qui sentait le plaisir l'envahir, corps et esprit. Ses gémissements devinrent des cris de jouissances de plus en plus forts. Aiolia, électrisé, s'enfonçait dans l'intimité chaude toujours plus vite, se tenant au matelas, les jambes de l'indou enroulées autour de ses hanches, amplifiant ses mouvements. Et soudain, Shaka jouit en criant, Aiolia le suivit.

Le souffle court, Aiolia regarda le visage béat de son amour, ses yeux encore voilés par le plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes, les bras écartés. Le Lion voulut se laisser tomber sur le côté, mais le blond l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira à lui. Il le voulait sur lui, sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Aiolia ne se fit pas prié et s'allongea sur Shaka, nichant sa tête contre son cou. Les mains blanches caressèrent les cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	26. Libération

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Dsl pour hier, le site buguait ! Il voulait bien que je poste des fics, mais pas de chapitres... -.-'

**Lys :** Donc le voici ! Alléluia ! Libération !! T'en as mis, du temps !

Oui, bah, désolée... Tiens, au fait, tu me boudes plus ?

**Lys :** Nan... Quoique, j'ai peur, là, le chapitre 44 avance...

Faut pas t'inquiéter !

**Lys :** Si si, j'ai mes raisons. Passons. Shaka te laisse tranquille.

Il me menace plus à coup de Châtiment du ciel ? Cool :-)

**Lys :** J'ai le droit de me plaindre, moi aussi ??

Nan, parce que sinon, on est pas couché !

**Lys :** C'est clair... Attends, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?? O.O

Mais rien...

**Lys :** Quelque chose me dit que je vais y passer, moi...

Mais nan :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Libération

Frustration. Frustration et ridicule. De la honte, aussi. Lequel de ces trois sentiments étaient le plus fort ? Il ne savait pas. Les trois revenaient à la même conclusion : il avait agi comme un imbécile. Il était frustré de n'avoir pas eu Shaka, si désirable sous lui, qui avait certainement passé le reste de sa nuit avec le Lion, qui était resté bien trop longtemps dans son temple pour être innocent. Et ça, ça le frustrait aussi. Il se sentait ridicule, aussi. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, en écoutant ses instinct.

Le jeune homme savait que l'indou ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. C'était normal, tout à fait le genre de Shaka. Le genre de personne qui ne se laissa pas facilement approcher. Cette scène venait de lui être fatal, il se demandait sérieusement s'il avait encore une chance avec le blond. Il en doutait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi puérile, aussi inconscient, il n'aurait pas utilisé sa flûte et ce puissant aphrodisiaque. Et de là venait sa honte. Il s'était comporté comme un animal.

Si Aiolia n'était pas arrivé, il aurait… violé Shaka. Oui, c'était le bond mot. Sa musique empêchait le chevalier de faire le moindre mouvement sans son accord, il n'aurait pu se défendre. Sans compter l'aphrodisiaque. Il avait utilisé sa flûte et une pastille louche pour avoir ce qu'il pensait accessible, et qui ne l'était plus à présent. Il avait voulu forcer Shaka à faire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, dont on ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Sorente se sentait frustré. Frustré et ridicule. Honteux, aussi.

Sorente ferma les yeux, le cœur serré. Il s'en voulait beaucoup, et il se demandait comment réagirait Shaka quand il le verrait. La moindre des choses serait d'aller s'excuser, et c'est ce qu'il ferait dès qu'il le verrait. Cependant, ses mots resteraient coincés dans sa gorge, et il craignait de fondre en larmes. Car, en ce moment précis, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, et laisser couler ses larmes devant Julian dont il sentait le souffle régulier caresser sa nuque. Et cela se rajoutait à sa honte.

La veille, il s'était rendu compte malgré lui à quel point cet petite pastille était forte. Pas besoin d'aller dans les toilettes ou prendre une douche froide pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de si peu pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de se vider, d'évacuer ce désir qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et soudain, une image lui était venue à l'esprit.

Un jeune homme lui avait fais des avances discrètes, encore récemment. Et ce jeune ne serait certainement pas contre une partie de jambes en l'air. Il était alors rentré dans la chambre d'un Julian ensommeillé mais ravi. La nuit avait été très chaude, la sirène n'aurait jamais cru son amant aussi passionné et sportif. Sorente ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fais, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir en une nuit, mais il avait honte de s'être servi de son ami. Ami ? Le resterait-il ? Il l'espérait.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'une main douce glissait sur ses côtes pour atteindre ses hanches, caressant sa peau claire. Allongé sur le côté, la Sirène maléfique soupira légèrement quand elle sentit une paire de lèvres déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Sorente se retourna pour être en face de Julian qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, à prononcer ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il se ravisa et ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire triste.

Sorente, le cœur serrée, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Julian n'était pas dupe, il savait que si Sorente était venu dans son lit, excité comme il l'était, c'était pour se libérer de ce désir, né à la vue d'un autre visage. La Sirène n'avait été à lui qu'un nuit. Une nuit chaude et magique. Mais unique. Il n'y en aurait sûrement pas d'autres. Et cela lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il sentait assez de courage en lui pour renoncer à son marina. Et d'espérer qu'il trouve son bonheur là où il le désirait.

**OoO**

Les rayons du soleil levé depuis un bon moment passaient entre les rideaux aux couleurs chaudes, répandant une douce lumière dans la chambre. Le sommeil quittait peu à peu son esprit, mais il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, préférant retarder le plus possible le réveil qui approchait. De longues minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que l'odeur était étrange. Elle n'était pas désagréable du tout, mais elle était différente, il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir un parfum aussi doux dans sa chambre. Sa… chambre ?

Aiolia ouvrit d'un coup les deux et se redressa sur le coude, jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce qui l'entourait. Et les souvenir affluèrent. La vieille, il avait fait l'amour à Shaka. La vieille, il avait fait l'amour à Shaka. La vieille, il avait fait l'amour à Shaka. Il avait fais l'amour à Shaka ! Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pivoine. Il avait embrassé, caressé, pénétré le chevalier de la Vierge. Jamais il n'avait osé espérer que ce rêve se réalise. Mais il se retrouvait là, dans ce bon lit, entouré de ces douces senteurs, les mêmes qui accueillaient son ami, et maintenant amant, chaque matin au réveil. Le Lion constata que le blond n'était pas là, sûrement autre part dans le temple. Rien d'étonnant.

Ses souvenirs, des sensations lui revenaient peu à peu plus précisément. Il avait possédé Shaka, il en frissonnait encore. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, malgré ses quelques expériences, avec des hommes comme avec des femmes. Des personnes étrangères au Sanctuaire dont il avait partagé le lit l'espace d'une nuit, peut-être deux, rarement trois.

Une idée lui sauta au visage : il avait pris la virginité de Shaka. L'indou était dans un moment difficile, il avait profité de la situation. Il savait pourtant qu'avec un aphrodisiaque, aussi fort, on ne pouvait guère contrôle son corps. Il s'était laissé aller à son envie de prendre Shaka, de le faire sien… Oui, il avait perdu la tête. Comment allait réagir Shaka, maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits ? Il n'osait l'imaginer. Il avait fait une erreur. Une belle erreur. Mais il était là, dans son lit, et il ne pouvait se défiler. Le mieux était de s'excuser et de sauver leur amitié. De tout oublier.

Son courage était très instable, Aiolia sentait qu'il allait s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Il enfila ses vêtements étrangement posés sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre. Le Lion entra dans la cuisine, Shaka était absorbé dans un bouquin, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui.

L'indou leva les yeux de son livre et sourit timidement au Lion. Aiolia se sentit craquer, voilà son courage qui avait envie de faire un tour. Le blond se leva. Il était très gêné, ce qui s'était passé la vieille avait été si intense, il en était encore troublé. Il n'avait aucun regret. Ah si, un seul, c'est qu'il était tellement excité par le comprimé qu'il avait peur que Aiolia l'ait fait juste pour assouvir son désir. Il avait du mal à croire cela de son ami, et maintenant amant, mais peut-être que…

« Bonjour, Shaka. Écoute… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Je suis désolé. »

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de l'indou. Il s'efforça de ne rien montrer, c'était normal, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Aiolia ne le regardait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

« J'ai profité de toi, hier, et j'en suis désolé.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas profité de moi, ne dis pas ça…

- Tu étais mal et j'aurais dû te laisser seul.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie. »

Si Shaka s'écoutait, il l'aurait jeté dehors. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et il ne voulait pas que son ami voit cela. Il ne devait surtout pas le voir pleurer. Surtout pas. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, Le Lion releva la tête et regarda les yeux brillants de Shaka.

« Cependant, je ne regrette rien. Je te demande pardon, mais ce qui s'est passé hier, j'en avais vraiment envie. Ce serait mal placé de te dire ça, mais j'éprouve des sentiments particuliers pour toi et… »

Aiolia ne put continuer, quelques gouttes coulaient sur les joues blanches de Shaka. Il avait dis quelque chose de mal ? Il ne voyait pas quoi, ce qu'il venait de dire n'impliquait rien… Ah, oui, exact, il avait pris la virginité de Shaka alors que celui-ci était très excité et il lui avouait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. C'est bien, Aiolia, Génial, s'auto félicita-t-il ironiquement. Mais un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Et quoi ? »

Un sourire tendre. Qui ne laissait aucun doute à ses sentiments. Aiolia sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues rougir. Il s'avança vers Shaka qui le suivait des yeux. Le grec fut devant lui. Avec son pouce, il sécha une larme, puis glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Il se pencha vers son oreille, murmurant quelques mots.

« Et je veux te rendre heureux. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue humide, Shaka avait fermé les yeux, son cœur était soulagé. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes se déplacer sur sa peau pour enfin la quitter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Aiolia embrassa doucement le blond qui s'agrippa à son cou.

Le brun enserra sa taille, le serrant contre lui, un main perdue dans ses cheveux d'or. Shaka ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il voulait le garder plus longtemps ici, près de lui. Ne jamais le laisser s'en aller.

**OoO**

« Saori ? Où allez-vous ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et fit un sourire à Shina et Marine. Elle se sentit un peu jalouse d'elles. Toutes deux étaient très belles et gardaient encore des traits de l'adolescence. Elles n'étaient pas encore des femmes, même si elles faisaient un peu plus que leurs seize ans. Leurs formes se développaient, mais elles n'avaient rien à envier des siennes.

Saori avait beaucoup grandi et ses formes étaient plutôt généreuse. Malgré cela, elle enviait les deux chevaliers d'argent. Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais elle ne les aurait jamais avouées.

« Voir Sion. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose.

- Ça tombe bien, nous aussi on devait le voir, dit Shina.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il est enfermé dans son bureau depuis hier soir, Seika s'inquiète et n'ose pas le déranger. »

Elles partirent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Sion. Saori marchait devant les deux chevaliers d'argent. Son problème était très important : il n'y avait pas, ou peu, d'installations électriques au Sanctuaire. Le strict minimum, en fait, et elle ne supportait pas ce minimum. Tous les temples avaient l'eau chaude et de l'électricité, de quoi les réchauffer, leur apporter de la lumière et faire marcher un nombre limité d'appareils. Il en était de même avec le treizième temple.

Saori n'avait maintenant plus aucune connexion Internet, son eau chaude était trop limitée, son portable ne captait pas ou peu… Bref, tout un tas d'inconvénients auxquels il fallait remédier. Et pour cela, il lui fallait l'accord de Sion, qui était le dirigeant du Sanctuaire.

Les conditions de vie des chevaliers d'or laissaient à désirer, du moins à son goût, et c'était un très bon argument pour faire flancher le Grand Pope. Certes, personne ne s'était plaint, ses guerriers se contentaient de ce qu'il avaient, ils pouvaient vivre sans ordinateur, se disant que cela aurait pu être pire si Sion avait préféré garder les traditions, ce qui signifiait pas d'ampoules électriques mais des torches.

Elles arrivèrent aux bureau. Saori hésita quelques instants et toqua à la porte. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de secondes, une voix leur permis d'entrer. La déesse ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie des deux chevaliers d'argent.

Une pointe de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Shina et Marine quand elles virent l'état du bureau, aussi mal rangé que la dernière fois, et Sion plongé dans ses papiers, semblant lire attentivement un rapport, une main lui tenant la tête. Saori ne fit pas attention au désordre, elle préférait l'ignorer. Elle fit un petit bruit pour lui faire part de sa présence, il ne daigna pas lever la tête, ce qui irrita la déesse. Quand il eut fini son paragraphe, il leva les yeux et interrogea Saori du regard.

« Bonjour, Sion.

- Bonjour. Il y a un problème ? »

Saori se pinça discrètement la lèvre, Sion ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« Pas exactement, mais j'aimerais remédier à certains… inconvénients du treizième temple.

- Soyez plus précise.

- Pour faire simple, je trouve que le Sanctuaire manque de modernité. »

Aucun sentiment ne passa sur son visage. Sion se dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, encore un caprice de gamine.

« Il me semble vous avoir demandé des précisions.

- Ici, mon portable ne capte pas ou très mal. Mon modem m'a lâchée, je n'ai donc plus de connexion à Internet, et…

- Et vous n'avez pas assez d'eau chaude, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien oui !

- Vous consommez à vous seule ce que deux chevaliers, voire trois ou quatre suivant les jours, utilisent pour prendre leur douche. C'est bien assez.

- C'est toi qui coupe mon eau chaude ?!

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser utiliser l'eau comme bon vous semble alors que mes chevaliers font des efforts ? Ne me faites pas rire. »

Sion se leva, il avait mal au crâne. S'il s'écoutait, il jetterait Saori dehors pour venir le déranger à un moment pareil parce qu'elle n'a pas de connexion Internet ni assez d'eau pour prendre deux ou trois bains dans son immense baignoire tous les jours. La déesse, quand à elle, était furieuse. Les deux saints d'argent gardaient leur mains devant leur bouche, il ne fallait pas que Saori voit leur sourire.

« Je t'interdis de couper l'eau comme bon te semble !

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jeter contre un mur ? Je ne vous le conseille pas, je ne cacherai le motif de votre colère à personne. »

La déesse entendit les deux chevaliers d'argent pouffer discrètement, cela ne calma pas sa colère. Sion fit quelques pas et arriva devant l'étagère. En levant la main, il atteignit la tête d'Ambre, qui était en liberté depuis que le Pope était rentré dans son bureau.

Les trois jeunes filles frissonnèrent, le python était impressionnant, avec son corps épais et sa tête qui bougeait lentement. Mais là, sa tête ne bougeait plus, elle se laissait aller aux caresses de Sion. Quand elles pensaient que ce gros reptile pouvait sortir du bureau et circuler dans le Sanctuaire, cela leur donnait des frissons. Saori, à ce propos, sentit sa colère exploser.

« Ce serpent est encore ici ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle allait partir. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, veuillez me laisser tranquille, j'ai mal à la tête et vous entendre crier n'est pas agréable du tout.

- Je ne veux pas de cette bestiole ici !

- Le treizième temple est votre lieu de résidence, mais à ce que je sache, il ne vous appartient pas ! »

Le ton commençait à monter.

« Bien sûr qu'il m'appartient ! Et les servantes sont terrifiées à l'idée d'un tel monstre vive entre ces quatre murs !

- Vous pouvez répéter ?!

- S'il vous plait, cal…

- Cette monstruosité n'a rien à faire ici ! Ni elle, ni son propriétaire ! Tu n'es bon à rien, Sion ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Si tu tiens à garder ton poste, tu as intérêt à te débarrasser de cette horreur, et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui !! »

Saori, les sourcils froncés, regardait Sion, énervée. Mais soudain, elle tressaillit, Marine et Shina de même derrière elle. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Saori serait morte. Sion la foudroyait du regard, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Une légère aura dorée l'enveloppa. La déesse tremblait de tous ses membres, les saints d'argent se pouvaient décrocher leurs yeux du visage déformé par la colère noire qui hantait le cœur du Grand Pope.

« Dehors !! »

Son cosmos s'intensifiait, emplissant l'air de la pièce d'électricité. Marine et Shina sortirent en trombe du bureau, Saori les suivit. La porte se referma d'elle-même alors que les trois jeunes filles marchaient rapidement dans le couloir, sans oser courir, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Si on leur avait dis que leur Grand Pope était capable d'un tel regard meurtrier, elles ne l'aurait pas cru. Lui d'habitude si calme, toujours poli dans la mesure du possible et plutôt compréhensible… Le voir dans une telle colère leur avait foutu un coup, surtout que c'était simplement à cause de ce serpent. Ambre… Il devait y tenir pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Bizarrement, elles avaient plus peur du Pope maintenant que du reptile.

**OoO**

S'il ne savait pas que c'était lui, il ne serait pas reconnu. Bon, certes, ses cheveux brun roux n'avaient pas changés, toujours aussi indisciplinés. Mais son teint était affreusement pâle, trop pour être naturel. De légères cernes bleutées soulignaient ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir maigri, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées. Il avait du mal à manger, mais pas au point d'avoir la peau sur les os. Il avait un peu envie de vomir, ce qui ne pouvait arranger l'état de son estomac, qui ne tarderait pas à crier famine, il avait si peu mangé au déjeuner. Il avait voulu se forcer, mais la bile était montée et Mû l'avait forcé à sortir de table, très inquiet.

Kiki soupira, il était vraiment moche. Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour échapper aux entraînements afin d'aller voir la femme blonde. Malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres, il se sentait obligé d'aller la voir, dans cet endroit étrange, où elle demeurait, plongée dans les ténèbres. « Obligation » n'était pas vraiment le mot, disons plutôt un devoir. Un devoir de ne pas la laisser trop seule.

Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était une heure douze. Ils avaient déjeuné un peu plus tard que d'habitude, Mû avait hésité à le faire monter en haut. Il avait ausculté l'apprenti, lui demandant s'il avait mal quelque part, mais Kiki n'était pas souffrant, seule la fatigue et son teint pâle montrait qu'il n'allait pas très bien. L'enfant sortit de la salle de bain. Il allait sortir quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller, jeune homme ? »

Il se retourna. Mû, les bras croisés, avait les sourcils légèrement foncés. Kiki ne savait que réponde, lui-même ignorait ce qu'il aurait fais une fois sortit. Voir les autres apprentis et les quitter à l'heure des entraînements ou aller voir son amie maintenant ? Il ne savait pas trop.

« Nulle part…

- Alors tu restes ici.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ?

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Je t'ai recueilli quand tu avais quatre ans, je te connais donc suffisamment pour savoir que, non, tu ne vas pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et tu me caches quelque chose d'important.

- Je ne te cache rien !

- Arrête de mentir !! »

Kiki sursauta. Mû s'énervait, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Dis-moi où tu vas. Tout de suite.

- Sur la plage.

- Ça te fait plaisir de me voir inquiet ? Ça t'amuse ? Je me fais du soucis pour toi, et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis où tu vas !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Mais je suis inquiet, imbécile ! Je te vois dépérir et tu penses que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?!

- Oui, fais comme avant ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi et va voir Saga !

- De quoi ?!

- Tu aimes Saga, alors reste avec lui pour toujours et laisse-moi tranquille ! De tout façon, tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !!

- Pourquoi ?! C'est la vérité !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tout façon, tu comprends rien ! Elle, elle comprend !

- « Elle »…

- Je te déteste !! »

Kiki, les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuit du temple, laissant un Mû stupéfait derrière lui. Il courut quelques secondes et disparut soudain. Durant à peine une seconde, une sensation de vide l'envahit, pour soudain le quitter et une gifle s'abattit sur son petit corps qui tomba dans la neige.

Une tempête de neige l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit et le froid était si intense qu'il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si des chaînes le maintenaient là, dans le sol, pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Son léger vêtement ne le protégeait pas du tout contre la neige et le froid qui le faisait trembler. Ses larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il se sentait perdu, dans ce brouillard violent de neige qui s'abattait sur lui, tel des gouttes de pluie gelées. Son esprit était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Malgré lui, oubliant le froid qui terrifiait son corps, il ferma les yeux et se téléporta, quittant quelques microsecondes le matelas de neige sous son corps pour plonger dans un autre tout aussi épais. Étrangement, le trou était toujours là, et il s'échappait de l'ouverture un air encore plus glacé si c'était possible que celui qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Sans hésitation, Kiki sauta.

Un cri de souffrance résonna entre les murs de glace. Ses larmes maintenant froides coulaient toujours et ses membres étaient paralysés. Kiki avait le souffle court et une seule envie : sauter et sortir. S'enfuir. Loin. Très loin. C'était ce que lui disait cette voix sourde, qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant, qui s'efforçait difficilement de lui dire de s'en aller. Ne pas entrer. Ne plus entrer. Surtout, ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais l'enfant, à petits pas, s'avança dans le tunnel. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser et qu'il allait tomber par terre pour ne plus se relever. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, auparavant. Cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir songer à rien, en ayant l'impression que plus rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans s'en rendre compte. S'avancer en doutant d'un possible retour en arrière. Mais aucune inquiétude. Aucune.

Son corps s'effondra sur les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent sans protester. L'enfant rampa jusqu'à l'intérieur. Avec difficultés, Kiki se remit sur ses jambes, complètement gelé, et marcha dans les ténèbres, sans lumière, semblant connaître le chemin.

Pourtant, une sphère de lumière s'illumina au creux de sa main, instinctivement. Il avait besoin d'un peu de lumière. Encore un petit peu de lumière. Ses légers reniflements ne résonnaient pas dans les ténèbres. Il suivait les hauts barreaux, quand soudain la jeune femme blonde apparut devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent un ainsi. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. Kiki, prit d'une crise de sanglots dont son origine lui échappait, tomba à genoux devant les barreaux et étira les bras vers elle. Tel un enfant qui demandent à sa mère du réconfort. Ses bras fin passèrent entre les barreaux, leurs corps ce collèrent contre le métal, et Kiki se réfugia comme il put dans la chaleur des bras de la blonde qui caressait ses cheveux. Il faisait noir, autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière.

L'enfant avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux bleus grands ouverts dans le noir, la peur sur ses traits, et il ne sentait pas les légers tremblements du corps maigre de la jeune femme.

**OoO**

Mû ferma les yeux et refoula ses larmes. La lèvre pincée, il tourna les talons et s'assit sur son canapé. Sa tête entre les mains, il tenta d'analyser la situation. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de Kiki. Tout avait été si… rapide, soudain… Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il envoi grand les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, luttant contre son envie de pleurer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, des voix connues lui parvinrent. Saga entra dans le salon, courut presque vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir et entourer les épaules de son amant de son bras. Mû soupira.

« Où est Kiki ?

- Aucune idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda Shun.

- Une dispute. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a commencé. Ni pourquoi.

- Il ne veut toujours pas te dire pourquoi il va mal, dit Aphrodite.

- Non. Mais c'est de pire en pire.

- Comment ça ? Fit Milo.

- Ce matin, il était très pâle, il avait même des cernes sous les yeux, expliqua Saga.

- Et il n'a presque rien mangé.

- Tu aurais dû le forcer un peu.

- Mais il était à deux doigts de vomir…

- Et tu l'as laissé partir comme ça ? S'étonna Camus.

- Oui. Il s'est énervé pour rien, d'un coup, comme ça… J'ai pas compris.

- C'est quoi, ça ? »

Aphrodite tira un papier à demi dissimulé sous un coussin. Il le déplia et lu avec surprise une suite de mots écris grossièrement par la main d'un enfant.

« _dors, sombre, grande, tunnel, sous, rouge, derrière, femme, intérieur, neige, porte, faible, croix, fermée_. Ce n'est pas les mots que nous avons entendus ou compris ?

- Si, ça doit être ça… » Fit Camus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le Verseau lut par-dessus l'épaule d'Aphrodite et tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux. Les quatre autres furent inquiet.

« Un problème ? Demanda Mû.

- Je crois que ton apprenti a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, dit Aphrodite avec un faible sourire admiratif.

- Il n'est pas bête, plus intelligent que nous, même, ajouta Camus.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écris sur ce bout de papier ? Demanda Shun, intrigué.

- Les mots que nous avons tous plus ou moins entendus, répondit Camus. Et dans l'ordre, ça fait…

- _Faible femme dors sous neige intérieur tunnel sombre derrière grande porte fermée croix rouge_. »

Un silence suivit la voix du suédois. Tous avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Kiki disparaissait plusieurs heures. Où allait-il ? Qui voyait-il ? Qui était « Elle » ? La réponse à ces questions venaient d'elles-mêmes. L'apprenti allait voir cette femme dans le tunnel.

Le tunnel, d'après Saori, devait être proche de la porte du monde des morts. Kiki était malade, et c'était peut-être ses allés et venues là-bas qui lui détériorait la santé. Parce qu'il restait trop près de la porte des morts. Et il mourrait lentement…

« Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Dit Mû d'une voix faible.

- Il devait avoir une bonne raison. »

Ils se regardèrent, en silence. Comme d'un même homme, ils se précipitèrent dehors. Une fois au milieu du temple, ils fermèrent les yeux et ils disparurent du temple du Bélier. Un froid intense leur fit perdre pied et ils poussèrent un cri de souffrance. Éberlués, il regardèrent le monde qui les entouraient.

L'île étaient submergée de neige, elle leur arrivait aux cuisses. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la glace qui avait pris largement possession de la mer qui demeurait immobile. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus rien, à part ce grand manteau blanc et épais. Camus avait connu la Sibérie et savait ce que c'était, avoir froid. Mais là, il était frigorifié. Milo se colla à lui, complètement gelé. Saga prit le Bélier contre lui, Aphrodite entoura les épaules de Shun de son bras, Andromède se colla à lui, tremblant.

Difficilement, ils marchèrent derrière Saga en regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à amener des manteaux. Le Gémeau les guidait près du trou où devait être renté Kiki et d'où lui-même était sorti. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'ouverture, et l'entourèrent.

L'air qui en sortait leur semblait plus froid que celui qui leur gelait les membres. Pourtant, deux par deux, ils sautèrent. Il gémirent, retenant un cri de souffrance. L'air semblait doté d'une vie, et leur mission était de bloquer leurs muscles par le froid afin d'arrêter leur progression. Une buée épaisse flottaient devant leur visage, ils avaient du mal à aligner deux mots. Une présence oppressante se resserrait sur eux, une angoisse inconnue pénétrait leur cœur aussi facilement que le froid les glaçait.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, malgré leur envie étrange de sortir de ce couloir de glace, il marchèrent, les uns collés aux autres. Ils virent quelque chose de sombre sur le côté. Et la stupéfaction se lut sur leur visage. Deux grands portes d'un bois très sombres semblaient incrustées dans la glace blanche. Une grande croix rouge sang était tracée sur les battants, sous-entendant qu'il était interdit de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, les deux grands portes étaient ouvertes, suffisamment pour qu'un enfant puisse passer. Gelés, les chevaliers poussèrent les battants pour les ouvrir davantage. De ce fait, il posèrent le pied dans cet endroit étrange et sans lumière. Une étrange sensation envahit Mû, Milo et Shun, alors qu'un violent frisson secoua le corps de Saga, Camus et Aphrodite. Ces derniers sortirent, tremblant de toute part. Les trois autres les interrogèrent du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Milo.

- Moi, je rentre pas là-dedans, affirma Aphrodite.

- Moi non plus, acquiescèrent Camus et Saga.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Shun.

- C'est la mort, là-dedans, répondit le Poisson. On est pas loin des Enfers…

- Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop quand je suis mort, je peux pas entrer, dit Saga. »

Tous trois avaient les yeux rivés sur les ténèbres, tremblants à cause du froid et de la peur. Un simple pas leur avait suffi pour qu'il sentent la mort les envelopper. Oui, c'était la porte des morts. S'ils rentraient, ils auraient l'impression de mourir une seconde fois. Cette impression de déjà-vu ne leur plaisait guère, même Camus ne voulait pas entrer. Shun baissa les yeux et tomba sur un bout de papier, il se baissa pour le ramasser.

« Moi, je rentre, affirma Mû. Kiki est là-dedans, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul !

- Regardez ça… »

Shun tenait entre ses mains le bout de papier. Saga tendit la main pour le prendre et ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. Des signes étaient tracés dessus à l'encre. Il les identifia de suite.

« C'est un sceau d'Hadès. Hadès a scellé cette porte il y a longtemps…

- Et Kiki a dû briser ce sceau, finit Milo.

- Inconsciemment, ajouta Aphrodite.

- J'y vais.

- Mû, attends ! »

Trop tard, le Bélier entra plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Avec le même réflexe que son apprenti, son cosmos émit une forte lumière au creux de sa paume. Milo le suivit, Shun aussi. Saga, Camus et Aphrodite se regardèrent, hésitants.

Puis, ils entrèrent à leur tour et coururent presque pour rattraper leurs amis. Saga, frissonnant, attrapa la main de Mû qui ne cacha pas son étonnement, Milo de même quand Camus lui prit le bras. Shun prit la main d'Aphrodite qui frissonnait. Andromède, le Scorpion et le Bélier leur procuraient de la lumière, les trois autres étaient trop occupés à se retenir de s'enfuir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent de longs barreaux sombres. Partant du plafond et s'enfonçant dans le sol, ils comprirent qu'ils devaient délimité une espèce de cellule, de cage, où devait être enfermée la femme inconnue et qui, vu le sceau, ne devait pas être libérée. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas spécialement froid, ni très chaud, mais des frissons leur parcourait l'échine. Ils avaient peur, leur angoisse de faiblissait pas. Les yeux rivés sur les barreaux, à plus d'un mètre d'eux, ils marchaient à petits pas, peu rassurés.

Soudain, ils sursautèrent. Et elle sursauta aussi. Pas un cri, pas un mot. Durant quelques instants, leurs yeux se fixèrent sur l'ange agenouillé par terre, collé aux barreaux de métal. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de femme plus belle, même Saori ne pouvait la surpasser.

Elle semblait sortie d'un tableau, ses traits doux et fins dessinés au crayon, tout comme ses lèvres légèrement rosées qu'on aurait cru peintes. La ligne droite de son nez discret remontait vers ses yeux d'un bleu clair qui contrastait doucement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses sourcils étaient très fins, rajoutant deux lignes au-dessus de ses yeux. Une frange tombait sur son front, une longue chevelure blond clair se terminait sur le sol. Son corps qu'ils devinaient maigre était caché par une robe blanche. De longs bracelets travaillés enserrait ses poignets jusqu'au milieu de ses avant-bras, et deux chaînes grises naissaient sur le métal doré pour se perdre dans les ténèbres. Elle était magnifique, tout droit sortie d'un tableau.

Au bout de ces interminables secondes, ils remarquèrent que Kiki était blotti dans ses bras, passés entre les barreaux de sa cellule. La jeune femme les fixait, semblant les manger des yeux, ils en furent gênés. La voix de Mû s'éleva.

« Nous sommes venus chercher Kiki. »

Sa voix ne résonna pas, ce qui ne put les rassurer. D'abord statique, la jeune femme bougea lentement, baissant la tête vers l'enfant, sa main allant et venant dans les cheveux courts et en bataille. Elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il dormait. Un petit gémissement plaintif leur parvint, Kiki ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- C'est plutôt à nous de dire ça ! Répliqua Milo.

- Qui est cette femme, Kiki ? Interrogea Saga.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Fit Mû.

- Je connais pas son nom. Elle ne parle pas.

- C'est donc ici que tu passais ton temps ? Demanda Shun.

- Bah… Oui, je pouvais pas la laisser seule…

- Que sais-tu de cette femme ? Lui demanda Camus.

- Elle a un prénom de fleur, vingt-six ans et elle aime pas les poires.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?! S'étonna Milo.

- Je pose des questions et elle répond avec sa tête ou ses mains.

- Comment se nourrit-elle ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Elle ne se nourrit pas. Mais je lui apporte à manger.

- Je comprends d'où vient la disparition des gâteaux.

- Kiki, est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? Fit Saga avec sérieux.

- Heu… Non, pas vraiment.

- Nous sommes à la porte des morts, Kiki ! Et toi, tu es sûrement en train de mourir ! C'est pour ça que tu palis et que tu ne manges plus rien ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mû regardait la jeune femme qui hocha doucement la tête sans les lâcher des yeux, semblant se nourrir de leur image, de ces êtres vivants. Kiki fut stupéfait.

« Tu le savais ?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ?! »

Elle leva les yeux, cherchant comment s'exprimer. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que tirer un trait avec son doigt sur sa gorge, signe de la mort.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que je vienne, hier. »

Elle leva le pouce, l'air de dire : « Bingo ».

« Mais je savais pas, moi !

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Kiki, je me suis beaucoup inquiété ! S'exclama Mû.

- Et nous aussi, on s'est inquiété, affirma Shun.

- Mais je pouvais pas… J'y arrivais pas…

- Tu dépéris et tu passes du temps avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, c'est très dangereux, dit Camus.

- Mais elle est gentille ! »

Camus regarda la blonde qui planta son regard dans les yeux océan du Verseau. Les sourcils légèrement foncés, elle semblait chercher à savoir qui était le jeune homme. Avec son doigt, elle traça dans l'air deux vagues. Le français ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Verseau, dit Aphrodite.

- Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda Milo, étonné.

La blonde fit « non » de la tête, l'air de dire : « inconnu au bataillon ».

« Comment elle peut connaître mon signe, alors ?

- Je sais pas, je lui ai pas parlé de toi. Comment tu le connais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas chercher à expliquer comment elle le savait, c'était ce qu'interprétait Kiki.

« En tout cas, nous ne devons pas rester longtemps ici, dit Camus.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser là !

- Kiki, on n'a aucun moyen de la sortir de là, et on ne sait pas non plus qui elle est, dit Aphrodite, qui n'avait pourtant pas envie non plus de la laisser ici tout seule.

- Alors je reste ici !

- Kiki !! »

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui fit « non » de la tête. Elle fit le signe de mort avec son doigt, puis lui montra la sortie.

« Veux pas m'en aller. »

Elle remontra la sortie, l'air de dire : « c'est un ordre ».

« Elle ne peut pas parler mais elle sait se faire comprendre, dit Milo avec un sourire.

- Il faut parler d'elle aux autres, dit Shun. Ennemie ou non, elle ne peut pas rester seule ici.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Qu'une femme est enchaînée et enfermée près de la porte des Enfers, dans un endroit qui a été scellée par Hadès ? Fit Saga, à juste de titre.

- Oui, vu sous cet angle, ça va pas être évident de leur parler, » approuva Aphrodite.

Mû regarda la jeune femme. Plus il la regardait, plus il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, mais il ne voyait pas du tout qui. La jeune femme le regardait aussi, et son regard le gênait. Elle leva le bras et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il hésita mais s'agenouilla devant elle. Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués. Le blonde retira ses deux bagues qu'elle portait aux annulaires. Mû ouvrit sa main, elle déposa les deux anneaux sertis chacun d'une pièce précieuse et referma les doigts avec ses deux mains. Le tibétain frissonna et déposa sa propre main sur celles blanches de la jeune femme.

« Mais ses mains sont gelées ! »

Ses doigts étaient très froids. Le Bélier regardait la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils. Doucement, il avança sa main vers son front et releva sa frange. Ils virent avec stupéfaction deux points dessinés sur la peau pâle. Elle pencha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air de dire : « Y'a un problème ? ».

« On va trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme bougèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourtant, il réussi à lire sur ses lèvres une phrase : « Dépêchez-vous ». Mû se releva, prit la main de Kiki et fit signe aux autres de le suivre vers la sortie. Ils quittèrent la jeune femme blonde qui suivit leurs silhouettes des yeux jusqu'à ce que leur lumière disparaisse.

Dans son cœur naissait une angoisse qu'elle essayait de chasser. Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ? Et s'ils la laissaient seule ici ? Non, Kiki reviendrait. Mais il était en train de mourir, il ne devait plus faire le chemin pour la voir. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'ils reviennent. Et vite. Très vite.

Les chevaliers arrivèrent devant les portes toujours ouvertes. Ils sortirent et leur corps trembla brutalement. Haletants, le cœur battant à la chamade, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, comme si un froid intense venait de les traverser, les yeux à demi fermés. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à l'entrée, dont les portes commençaient à se refermer d'elles-mêmes. Ils sentaient le sang pulser dans leurs veines.

Ils venaient de sortir d'un endroit très proche du monde des morts. Et ils en avaient conscience. Ils avaient conscience qu'il leur aurait suffi de passer la porte qui s'y trouvait pour passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Mais ils étaient vivants. Ils venaient de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Avec un soupir, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le tunnel de glace. Une fois sortit, soudain épuisés, Mû les téléporta chez lui.

Jamais la Grèce ne leur avait semblés aussi chaude. Une fois dans le temple du Bélier, ils se laissèrent tous tomber par terre. Ils avaient la tête qui tournait. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent là, essoufflés. Kiki se blottit contre Mû, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Le Bélier le serra dans ses bras, lui frottant le bras et le dos afin de le réchauffer.

Aphrodite poussa un long soupir, suivi de Camus. Ils se remettaient doucement de leur petite sortie. C'était étrange. Ils s'étaient habitués à l'atmosphère étouffante de la « grotte », mais une fois sortis, ils avaient un peu paniqué. C'était un sentiment étrange qui les avait envahi, c'était sans doute la mort qui leur avait fais peur. Il savait comme c'était horrible de mourir, de s'éteindre, sans rien pouvoir faire, incapable de bouger et de se sauver.

Maintenant, ils se sentaient mieux, vivants, et ridicules. Cependant, maintenant, ils ressentait cette interdiction de parler. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir ne devait être répété, c'était un secret. S'il cela avait du mal à prendre de l'importance dans leur esprit, ils comprenaient que Kiki ait gardé cela pour lui.

Mû regarda les deux bagues au creux de sa main. L'un était sertie d'un rubis, l'autre d'un saphir. Il demanda à l'enfant s'il voulait les accompagné, il fit « oui » de la tête. Le Bélier se releva, suivi de Saga, Milo, Camus, Shun et Aphrodite. Saga envoya un message télépathique à tous les chevaliers d'or et divins, Kanon y compris, afin qu'ils se rassemblent au treizième temple. Son frère n'était pas avec Rhadamanthe, qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser.

Afin de se remettre un peu en forme, ils décidèrent de monter les marches à pied. Ils se sentaient un peu engourdis et de la marche ne leur ferait pas de mal. Sans un mot, ils montèrent les temples sans rencontrer personne. Mais, à leur grand soulagement, tout le monde était rassemblé en haut, dans la salle du Grand Pope. Julian et Sorente n'était pas là, Sion n'avait pas pris la peine de les prévenir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Saori, très inquiète.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Kiki ?! Fit Shaka.

- Justement, nous avons trouvé la réponse à ce problème, répondit Saga.

- Comment ?!

- Kiki a rassemblé les mots qui nous avons tous plus ou moins entendus, commença Shun. Cela a formé une phrase.

- _Faible femme dors sous neige intérieur tunnel sombre derrière grande porte fermée croix rouge_, » lut Aphrodite.

L'assemblée parut stupéfaite. Kiki rougissait à cause des regards tournés vers lui. Il serait la main de Mû qui caressait le dos de celle de l'enfant avec son pouce.

« Nous sommes alors allés dans le tunnel et nous avons découverts deux portes noires avec une croix rouge dessus, continua Milo.

- Elle a été scellée par Hadès, dit Saga en montrant le sceau dont Saori s'empara. Camus, Aphrodite et moi avons hésité à entrer, nous sentions que cet endroit était très proche des Enfers. La porte du monde des Morts y est certainement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Demanda Kanon.

- Kiki et moi, nous nous sommes disputé, et nous avons trouvé son papier, répondit Mû.

- Et vous avez découvert cette femme ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- Oui. Et c'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, répondit Milo en toute sincérité.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, approuva Aphrodite. Et Kiki avait pris l'habitude de la voir. Elle semble enchaînée à cet endroit. C'est tout noir.

- Et vous savez qui est cette femme splendide ? Interrogea Ikki.

- Non, elle est muette. Cependant, elle m'a donné deux bagues qu'elle portait. »

Mû ouvrit sa main et la montra à Sion. Il ne vit pas ses yeux briller étrangement alors qu'il s'emparait de l'une d'elle pour l'examiner. Dohko prit la seconde, les sourcils froncés.

« Et vous ne savez vraiment rien ? S'étonna Aioros.

- Non, dit Milo. Kiki ?

- Elle a un nom de fleur. »

Sion et Dohko tressaillirent.

« Elle a vingt-six ans. »

Leurs yeux brillaient.

« Et elle n'aime pas…

- Les poires. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Dohko qui examinait toujours la bague, des paillettes dans les yeux.

« Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna Mû.

- Elle n'avait pas de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus clairs et deux points sur son front ?

- Si, c'est ça !

- Tu la connais ?!

- C'est impossible. »

Les regards se détournèrent de la Balance pour se poser sur Sion. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il voulait retenir ses larmes de couler. Il semblait bouleversé, tournant sans cesse l'anneau entre ses doigts. Il regarda Dohko.

« C'est impossible. Elle est morte il y a longtemps.

- On ne sait pas comment elle est morte. Peut-être qu'Hadès ne l'a pas tuée. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sion. Sans un mot, il s'enfuit de la pièce, ouvrant les grandes portes avec violence.

« Sion ?! »

Les chevaliers coururent à sa suite. Et soudain, ils disparurent du temple, téléportés par Mû, Kiki et le Grand Pope. Tous atterrirent sur l'île en réprimant avec mal un cri de surprise et de souffrance. La situation avait dégénérée, ils n'arrivaient à peine à voir à un mètre devant, la tempête de neige les en empêchait. Ils étaient près du trou du tunnel de glace. Sion sauta dedans sans hésitation mais le regretta aussitôt, tout comme Dohko qui eut du mal à retenir un cri.

Le Grand Pope se blottit contre lui, puis ils avancèrent lentement, les autres chevaliers les suivaient. En sautant. Ils étaient gelés, certains se blottissaient contre les autres. Saori jeta un regard noir à Shina qui attrapa le bras de Seiya, qui se dégagea pour enserrer ses épaules, elle se blottit contre lui. Il la sentait tremblotante contre lui, elle passa son bras également autour des hanches de Shiryu qui venait la réchauffer. Marine était entre Aiolia et Shaka. Saori restait seule, et n'aurait demandé de l'aide à personne. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Les grands portes d'ébènes apparurent devant eux. Fermées, elles semblaient impénétrables. Sion posa ses mains dessus et les poussa, elles s'ouvrirent avec quelques difficultés. Comme si elles voulaient se fermer et ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Pour les empêcher faiblement d'entrer. Durant quelques instants, ils noyèrent leur regard dans les ténèbres de l'antre.

Guidé par son impulsivité, une aura apparut autour du corps de Sion et il entra. Il eut l'impression de passer à travers un rideau épais. Il venait de passer de l'autre côté. Il avançait vers le monde des morts. Dohko, à sa suite, eut la même impression. Mais il ne cessèrent pas leur avancée et ils coururent, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, suivis de près par les chevaliers. Ces derniers sentaient une angoisse sans nom pénétrer leur cœur, Sion et Dohko ne pouvaient la sentir.

« Lys !! Lys !! »

Leur voix ne se répandirent pas dans l'atmosphère et ils crièrent plus fort. Et soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais durant quelques secondes, leur regard se croisa. Sion et Dohko, après deux cent quarante quatre ans, virent enfin leur maître, leur mère, leur sœur. Et Lys revit enfin ses apprentis, ses enfants, ses petits frères. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cela ne dura quelque quelques secondes. Deux ou trois. Mais cela leur suffit pour faire exploser leur cœur de joie. Et de peur.

« Lys !! »

Ils tombèrent devant les barreaux, des larmes coulants sur leurs joues, dévorant presque la jeune femme disparue des yeux. Elle prit les mains qu'ils lui tendaient. Ses lèvres bougèrent, elle ne put rien dire. Alors elle hurla. Elle hurla de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Et sa voix sortit enfin, étrange, cassée, faible.

« Sortez-moi de là ! Sortez-moi de là ! »

Cela sonnait comme une supplique. Sion se retourna. Les chevaliers d'or et divins pouvaient voir le visage magnifique aux joues humides dont les yeux bleus trahissaient sa peur intérieur. Ils étaient stupéfaits, Saori y comprit. Elle l'avait reconnue.

« Cette…

- Saori, sortez-la de là-dedans ! C'est ma sœur, je vous en supplie ! »

Lys ne cessait de hurler, malgré que sa voix restât faible : « Sortez-moi de là ! Sortez-moi de là ! ». Il fallait qu'on la sorte de là, et vite ! Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle commençait à paniquer. Les chaînes étaient tendues à ses poignets, elle sentait que bientôt, elles la tirerait en arrière, loin des barreaux, loin de la sortie, trop près de la porte. Dohko se tourna vers la déesse à son tour, le regard suppliant.

« Aidez-là, il faut la sortir de là !! »

Saori se tourna alors vers les barreaux et, soudain, une puissante aura l'entoura et illumina la pièce. Lys poussa un hurlement de souffrance qui les fit sursauter, car il résonna dans l'espace ténébreux. Elle se cacha les yeux, la lumière était trop vive pour elle. Une stupéfaction sans nom se lisait sur les visages.

À travers les barreaux, grâce au cosmos qui dissipait les ténèbres, ils pouvaient voir le mur, tout au fond. Et surtout, une porte. Une grande porte sombre, très haute, très large. Elle semblait être en métal, incrustée dans la roche. La porte était gravée. Hadès était représenté, majestueux dans son armure luisante, ses cheveux d'ébène cascadant dans son dos. Auprès de lui, Perséphone se tenait, vêtue telle une reine. Et à son autre côté, plus petite, on pouvait voir une personne au visage caché et vêtue d'une simple robe à capuche. On distinguait faiblement une cicatrice sur son œil gauche, l'autre était ouvert. Dans le fond, on devinait les Enfers. Le seigneur des Enfers. La souveraine du monde des Morts. Une Princesse. Et leur royaume. Au juste milieu, il y avait une grosse poignée. En haut de la porte étaient gravés ces mots :

« _Emportée par la haine, son cri résonnera dans la nuit. Détruire ses chaînes détruira sa vie._ »

De chaque côté de la porte majestueuse partait une chaîne qui était reliée aux bracelets. Les chaînes étaient tendues, comme si elles s'appétaient à tirer Lys en arrière. Soudain, les barreaux disparurent et les chaînes quittèrent les bracelets d'or. Elles partirent en arrière à une vitesse phénoménale, s'enroulèrent autour de la grosse poignée et la porte qui s'enfonça dans le mur, perdit son éclat, devint pierre. Lys se jeta dans les bras de son frère en le suppliant de la sortir de là, alors que les murs se mirent à trembler bruyamment. Le sol, instable, semblait secoué par un séisme. Le volcan se réveillait.

« Sortons ! »

Les chevaliers se ruèrent dehors, Sion souleva avec trop de facilité la jeune femme qui réfugia son visage dans son cou, et lui et Dohko sortirent à leur tour. La glace des murs du tunnel fondait, et quand ils furent hors du tunnel, il virent, stupéfaits, que la tempête avait cessé, la neige fondait à vue d'œil, et le volcan tremblait. Il explosa dans un bruit de tonnerre, la lave ne tarda pas à couler. Sans un mot, ils disparurent de l'île qui revivait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	27. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous !!

**Lys :** Mais nan, personne l'attend !

Je sais, mais bon... Bref, voilà quelques révélations !

**Lys :** Beaucoup de blabla, chapitre court :p

Il fallait bien !! Demain matin, à 4 heures au garde à vous ! Je pars en vacs durant 3 semaines ! Je posterai peut-être de temps en temps des chap ! Sinon, bonnes vacances à tous :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Révélations

Le froid atroce de l'île les quitta, un poids sembla s'affaisser sur leur corps. Il faisait très chaud, trop à leur goût. Leur cœur battait à la chamade, trop d'émotions d'un coup, et le changement brutal de température n'arrangeait rien. Les regards se tournèrent vers Sion. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras le corps fragile de la jeune femme, qui avait caché son visage dans le cou de son cadet.

Ils voyaient ses pieds dépasser de la longue robe blanche, et leur pâleur rivalisait avec le tissu. Ses longs cheveux tombaient comme un voile blond clair dans son dos. Elle s'agrippait au Grand Pope, tremblante. Dohko caressait ses cheveux afin de la rassurer. Ils devinaient ses yeux fermés dans le désir de se protéger des violents rayons du soleil.

Saori n'avança vers le Grand Pope. Lys était enchaînée à la porte des morts, que faisait-elle là ? N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? Elle voulait des explications, malgré son envie de mettre vite la faible jeune femme dans un bon lit.

« Sion ! Je veux des explications !

- Va la coucher, je m'en occupe.

- Merci. »

Sion se téléporta, disparaissant de leur vue. Les regards se tournèrent vers Dohko qui semblait plus que troublé.

« Dohko, cette femme est vraiment la sœur de Sion ? Demanda Mû.

- Sa sœur aînée, oui.

- Que faisait-elle là-dedans ? Insista Saori.

- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je ne sais pas.

- Il y a bien une explication !

- C'est que… elle est un peu longue.

- Tu la connaissais aussi ? Demanda Shura.

- En fait… Lys est notre maître, à Sion et moi. »

La stupéfaction se lut sur leur visage. Kiki n'en revenait pas.

« Votre maître ? Fit Shina.

- Oui.

- Elle était quel chevalier ? Questionna Marine.

- Le prédécesseur de Sion, celui du Bélier.

- Je croyais que les femmes n'avait pas le droit d'être chevalier d'or ! S'exclama Aiolia.

- Elles sont rares, car il faut se faire accepter, et avoir un sacré niveau de puissance. Lys faisait partie des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants de l'ordre, et elle était respectée de tous.

- Et elle a été votre maître à tous les deux, dit Shiryu, étonné.

- J'aurais normalement dû être entraîné par le chevalier de la Balance, mais il était très souvent en voyage, le Grand Pope de l'époque le considérait comme son messager personnel. Il m'a finalement confié à Lys, qui venait de prendre Sion sous son aile.

- Vous deviez beaucoup l'aimer, dit Aphrodite.

- Beaucoup. C'est elle qui nous a élevé, nous avons vécu avec elle notre enfance et toute notre adolescence. Elle est devenu en quelque sorte notre mère.

- De telles relations ne sont pas interdites ? Demanda Masque de Mort.

- Logiquement, oui. Mais Lys n'était pas du genre à respecter les règles qui ne lui plaisaient pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne portait pas de masque quand nous étions seuls.

- Ah bon ? Fit Seiya.

- Non. Elle avait horreur de ça, répondit Dohko avec un sourire.

- Si Sion était de mauvaise humeur, c'était parce qu'il était en deuil, non ? Fit Mû, hésitant.

- Il t'a déjà parlé de Lys ?

- Très peu, mais je me rappelle qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur à cette époque de l'année.

- En effet, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle est morte, dit Dohko, les yeux assombris. Du moins, le croyons-nous.

- Comment elle est morte ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est un peu long… En fait, Lys ne s'est pas arrêtée au rang de chevalier d'or. Elle est allée plus haut encore.

- Attends… Elle n'est pas devenue Grand Pope ?! S'exclama Milo.

- Si.

- Mais c'est impossible !!

- Le Grand Pope étant mort de maladie sans nommer de successeur, chaque chevalier d'or a pris ce poste pour une durée de un mois. Lys s'en est mieux tirée que les autres, elle a finalement été choisie pour diriger le Sanctuaire. Grâce à elle, Athéna a pu vaincre Poséidon sans aucun mort, de notre côté. Trois général ont été épargnés. Et puis, la guerre contre Hadès est arrivée. Athéna était très impulsive, elle a donc décidé sans en parler à personne de se battre contre Hadès, seule.

- Mais elle était folle ! Fit Kanon.

- Complètement. Lys et mon autre maître, Chang de la Balance, sont allés en Enfers la chercher. Et… seules les armures nous sont revenues.

- Mais… Et Athéna ? Fit Hyoga.

- Elle est rentrée avant eux, en nous disant qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Il y avait apparemment trop de spectre et elle avait préféré rentrer.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Aphrodite, outré.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être morts pour rien ! Appuya Ikki.

- Et si.

- Vous avez dû souffrir, souffla Shun.

- Oui. Beaucoup. Surtout Sion.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Saori.

- Eh bien… Lys n'était pas un chevalier ordinaire. Pour faire simple, c'était une vraie gamine. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours connue pleine de vie, un sourire sur les lèvres et insouciante. Elle a reçu son armure très tard, elle préférait s'amuser avec des apprentis plutôt que de s'entraîner. »

Dohko se grattait la tête, un peu gêné de cette description peu glorieuse, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant tous ces visages stupéfaits.

« Mais c'est impossible !!

- Je vous assure, il n'y avait pas plus gamin dans tout le Sanctuaire. Lys était d'humeur changeante, elle pouvait être joyeuse une seconde, et dans une colère noire la suivante. Souvent, elle se disputait avec Sion. À tel point qu'on pouvait se demander si Sion la considérait vraiment comme sa sœur, et réciproquement.

- À ce point-là ? Fit Mû.

- Il arrivait qu'ils hurlent comme des fous, et souvent pour des bêtises. Exaspérant. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien, toujours à se gueuler dessus. Sion était plus petit, ils ont huit ans de différence. C'était amusant à voir.

- Et vous vous disputiez aussi ? Demanda Shiryu.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. J'étais plutôt l'arbitre. Ils faisaient peur, des fois. Au point d'en venir aux mains.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Sion comme ça, dit Aldébaran.

- Moi aussi, affirma Seiya.

- C'était pourtant le cas. Cependant, Lys était la joie de vivre. Même pendant les mauvais moments, elle gardait le sourire. Elle a toujours été attentionnée avec nous, inquiète au moindre problème, autant avec Sion qu'avec moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti exclu, on formait une sorte de petite famille. Même si Sion donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir honte de Lys. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, et il la réprimandait souvent, à cause de sa conduite. Même quand elle est devenue chevalier d'or, elle n'a pas changé ses habitudes, et elle était appréciée pour son côté enfant. Certains chevaliers la voyait d'un mauvais œil. Mais les chevaliers d'or l'ont accepté rapidement dans leur rang.

- Même si elle était gamine ? S'étonna Masque de Mort.

- Lys changeait facilement d'humeur. Il suffisait d'une phrase, d'un mot pour qu'elle devienne sérieuse. Cela faisait même peur. Malgré son côté enfantin, elle était très réfléchie, intelligente. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été nommée Grand Pope. Ses jugements tombaient souvent juste, elle était très observatrice. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a beaucoup embêté Athéna, qui avait pris Lys pour sa rivale.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle voulait forcément son bien, dit Camus, à juste titre.

- Athéna était jeune, impulsive, et un peu trop gâtée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle avait peu de respect pour Lys, et trouvait toujours un moyen de la contredire. Lys était une femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, gamine, mais aussi très intelligente, et du plus, elle était à la tête du Sanctuaire. Elle écoutait Athéna, mais faisait comme bon lui semblait, ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à notre déesse. Elle lui faisait la guerre, Lys s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

- Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, en conclut Aioros.

- Non. Et Athéna ne nous aimait pas trop non plus, surtout Sion. Il était rebelle comme Lys, il la défendait comme il pouvait. Et leurs relations ne se sont pas améliorées à la mort de Lys. Les chevaliers d'or ont tous souffert. Mais Sion bien plus encore. Il a complètement changé.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Saori.

- Sion et Lys se disputaient beaucoup. Il la critiquait ouvertement, même s'il l'aimait. Il y avait de l'amour entre eux. Mais Sion avait du mal à le montrer. À l'époque, nous n'avions pas d'armure, donc nous ne pouvions pas nous battre. Quand Lys et Chang sont partis, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. Athéna est revenue. Les armures quelques minutes plus tard. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Elles nous le faisait comprendre, elles pleuraient, leur cosmos montrait leur souffrance : leurs maîtres étaient morts. Je n'ai pas de honte à le dire, j'ai pleuré. Sion aussi a pleuré. Il a été pris d'une rage sans nom, hurlant en l'appelant, il était à deux doigts de ravager le temple. Il était ravagé. Il a même voulu porter la main sur Athéna. Les chevaliers d'or se sont mis à plusieurs pour le maîtriser. Il était au bord de l'explosion. On l'a enfermé dans les cachots, non pas pour garantir la protection d'Athéna, mais plutôt pour qu'elle ne lui fasse rien, et qu'il ne se détruise pas. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Il l'avait insultée de tous les noms. J'ai eu le droit de le voir, mais pas de l'approcher. Il a beaucoup souffert. Il était à moitié fou, il pleurait et criait son nom, en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, la suppliait de revenir. »

Dohko regardait vaguement le sol. Il ne pouvait voir la surprise, la compassion, la tristesse sur les visage de ses compagnons d'armes. Ils avaient chassé l'image du Grand Pope qu'ils connaissait, et l'avait remplacée par un jeune homme élevé par sa sœur, l'aimant beaucoup mais sans le lui montrer, trop maladroit pour cela, réagissant violement à sa mort. Sa mort inutile. À cause d'une déesse inconsciente. La gorge nouée, l'asiatique reprit pourtant son récit.

« Au bout de deux jours, sans le dire à Athéna, les chevaliers d'or l'ont sorti des cachots et je l'ai emmené chez nous. De mon côté, je déprimais, je n'avais plus goût à rien, je ne dormais plus et mangeait très peu. Sion était tombé lui aussi en dépression. Cela a duré deux semaines, environ. Nous ne sommes pas sortis du temple du Bélier, on restait à l'intérieur à ne rien faire. On ne pouvait pas faire notre deuil. Parfois, Sion avait des poussées de rage et il fallait que je le retienne au temple. Au fur et à mesure des jours, j'ai compris qu'il n'était plus le même. Et qu'il ne le serait jamais plus. Moi aussi, j'ai changé. Durant ces quelques jours, les chevaliers d'or ont défilés chez nous. Même les rivaux de Lys, les durs à cuire, étaient abattus par sa mort. Et on ne peut pas dire que notre état arrangeait le leur. Un jour, Sion a décidé de revêtir l'armure du Bélier, afin de vaincre Hadès, qui était aussi responsable de la mort de Lys, et de lui faire à honneur en la portant. J'avais l'impression de le voir mort. D'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression de l'être également. J'ai insisté pour porter celle de la Balance. Enfin réuni, j'ai compris qu'une part des autres était morte avec elle. Athéna en a été très énervée.

- Et… donc, vous avez tous combattu ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- Tous, oui. Sion et moi sommes les seuls à avoir survécu. Malgré sa victoire, Athéna était en colère. Les chevaliers d'or n'ont pas cherché à tuer Hadès pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. En fait, ils voulaient venger Lys. Mais ils ont échoués et ils sont morts. Nous, nous étions mis à l'écart, ils voulaient que nous, nous survivions. Parce que nous étions ses frères. Notre déesse nous a forcé à nous taire, elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle se répande. Nous n'étions plus que deux. Par ironie, elle a attribué le poste de Grand Pope à Sion, qui succéderait ainsi à sa sœur aînée, et moi, elle m'a écarté le plus possible du Sanctuaire. On sentait dans ses mots qu'elle voulait nous écarter le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

- Ton jugement est favorisé par la perte de…

- Non, Saori. Désolé de parler ainsi, mais Athéna n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bienveillant. À la base, c'était une petite fille naïve. Le Grand Pope qui l'a élevée, au départ, n'était pas quelqu'un de bien non plus. Elle a suivi son enseignement, ses idées. Crois-moi. Elle nous prenait pour ses esclaves, Lys était la seule à lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait, les autres chevaliers n'osaient pas. Elle a même souhaité la mort de certains.

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama la déesse.

- Je t'assure. Selon elle, mon maître Chang ne servait à rien, il serait mieux six pieds sous terre.

- Elle s'est quand même excusée, quand Lys et Chang sont morts, non ? Demanda Shaka.

- Oui. Mais de fausses excuses. Elle ne les pensait pas. Elle semblait presque contente qu'ils ne soient plus là. Les chevaliers du Lion et du Poisson ont failli lui en coller une.

- Très impulsifs, à l'époque, remarqua Ikki.

- Oui, beaucoup. Ou plutôt, disons que les relations entre Athéna et les chevaliers d'or étaient assez tendues. Ils la respectaient, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'amour fou. Ils n'obéissaient pas aux ordres d'Athéna sans l'accord de Lys, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

- En bref, Athéna avait peu d'autorité, conclut Camus.

- Elle en avait, mais on avait tendance à plus écouter Lys, qui contrairement à notre déesse, était appelée par certains « la voix de la sagesse ». Lys ne se disputait pas souvent avec les autres, ou du moins cela restait entre eux. Quand elle n'était pas d'accord, elle le disait clairement et trouvait un moyen pour arranger ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Athéna, qui se plaignait de tout, surtout des saints d'or.

- Lys était donc plus appréciée qu'Athéna, dit Shun. C'est étrange, quand même.

- Pas tant que ça, affirma Seiya. Saori était une vraie casse pied, au début.

- Seiya !! S'écria la concernée.

- C'est la stricte vérité.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? Fit Aioros.

- Elle ne peut pas être restée enfermée aussi longtemps dans un endroit pareil, dit Shaka.

- Nous le saurons quand elle ira mieux.

- Nous allons devoir attendre un bon moment, alors, conclut Milo en soupirant.

- Je lui laisse cinq jours.

- Hein ??

- Je lui laisse cinq jours. Elle ira bien mieux d'ici là, répondit Dohko avec un grand sourire.

- On ne peut pas guérir de ça en cinq jours ! Affirma Kanon, à juste titre.

- Quelqu'un d'ordinaire, non, mais pour elle, oui. Elle ne tardera pas à se remettre sur ses pieds. »

Et la vie reprendra son cours, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	28. Réveil

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Pour faire plaisir à Aurélia, je poste un autre chap :p

**Lys :** Tu es généreuse :p

Je sais, je sais... :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27

Réveil

Le sommeil le quittait, il distinguait le jour malgré ses paupières fermées. Il allait devoir se lever, faire sa toilette et monter au treizième temple. Une matinée normale, quoi. Non, pas si normale que ça. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le regard dans le vague, il cherchait à comprendre. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, cette matinée et cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres. Avec un soupir, Aldébaran comprit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. La fatigue avait été comblée par un sommeil réparateur, il s'était donc réveillé. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir faire de mauvais rêve. Ce songe qui hantait ses nuits et ses réveils. Bah, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Son drap fut repoussé sur le matelas, le Taureau se leva de son lit. Tout en sortant de la chambre pour aller prendre une petite douche, il réfléchissait, se rappelant la journée de la veille. Kiki passait du temps près de la porte des morts afin de voir une jeune femme qui était enfermée. À cause de cela son état de santé empirait, il mourrait doucement. Mais maintenant qu'on avait sorti cette femme, Lys, il lui semblait, l'enfant n'irait plus là-bas. De toute façon, le tunnel s'existait plus, et il imaginait que la porte devait avoir disparu également.

Aldébaran fit couler de l'eau, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il trouvait cela bizarre. D'après Dohko, c'était hier que Lys était morte. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort, en quelque sorte. Et ils avaient réussi à la libérer ce même jour. De plus, l'île avait semblé être libérée à son tour. Il se souvenait du tremblement de la terre, de la neige qui fondait à vue d'œil, du volcan qui se réveillait. Mais aussi de la porte qui s'était fermée, après que les chaînes se soient détachées des bracelets.

Son visage lui revint en mémoire. Il ne l'avait qu'à peine quelques secondes. Mais c'était le visage d'un ange. D'un ange apeuré, qui suppliait qu'on le sorte de là, qu'on le libère. Aldébaran ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une femme aussi belle. Il aurait loisir de l'admirer davantage quand elle se serait remise. Il avait hâte de la connaître, aussi.

Un chevalier d'or féminin. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse exister. Non pas qu'il pensait que les femmes était inférieures aux hommes, loin de là, le brésilien les savait parfois plus intelligentes et ingénieuses qu'eux. Cependant, les chevaliers étaient souvent machos, et accepter une dame au rang de saint d'or… Cela lui paraissait difficile. Mais Lys avait su se faire accepter de tous. Oui, il avait envie de la connaître.

Habillé, le Taureau sortit de son temple pour accéder au treizième temple, Il avait été décidé que les petit-déjeuner en commun reprenaient, mais personne n'était obligé de monter. Mais Aldébaran aimait les repas en commun. Il appréciait ses frères d'armes, et discuter amicalement avec eux lui donnait l'impression que tout allait bien.

Tout portait à croire que la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours. Malgré la bonne entente commune et ce temps de paix qui semblait prêt à durer, le brésilien n'était pas rassuré. Au fond de son cœur, il sentait qu'une menace planait. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur quiétude, à leur manque de méfiance et d'action. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Cependant, Aldébaran ne pouvait s'en convaincre. Lys était revenue des Enfers. Rhadamanthe vivait au Sanctuaire. Leur cosmos était à leur état originel. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'avait rien contre le spectre. Mais si lui avait survécu… Personne ne viendrait le chercher ? Était-il le seul survivant ? Trop de questions sans réponses.

Fin prêt, après un dernier coup d'œil à sa petite pendule, Aldébaran sortit de ses appartements, arriva dans son temple et commença son ascension. Il se rencontra personne. Il devinait que ses compagnons d'armes devaient soit dormir, soit prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ou encore étaient-ils déjà montés. Le Taureau n'était pas dupe, et il savait que certains chevaliers s'étaient rapprochés, ils étaient plus que de simples amis.

Il songea à Mû et Saga. Ce dernier avait emménagé chez le Bélier, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Le Taureau en était plutôt content, cela montrait que le grec était aimé et pardonné. Oui, pardonné, car personne n'avait fait de remarque déplaisante, le passé de l'ancien Grand Pope semblait être mis de côté. Et c'était le mieux, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir.

Masque de Mort semblait l'avoir compris, il ne cachait pas sa liaison avec Shura. Même si c'était un peu bizarre, le Taureau ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un regard de travers, une parole déplacée. Les chevaliers étaient larges d'esprit. Ou plutôt, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

Aldébaran atteignit le temple de la Balance. Alors qu'il entrait, Dohko sortait de ses appartements. Il adressa un sourire au brésilien qui se pressa pour le rejoindre. Ils se saluèrent.

« Tu as l'air en forme. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien. Toi aussi, apparemment. C'est grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Balance rougit légèrement.

« Je suis heureux. Elle est de nouveau parmi nous.

- C'est étrange, quand même. Comment allait-elle, hier soir ? Tu es sûrement allé la voir une dernière fois, non ?

- Oui, elle va bien. En fait, elle dormait. Elle est très maigre et affaibli.

- Sa guérison va prendre un peu de temps, c'est normal.

- Oh, je lui donne trois jours.

- C'est trop peu !

- Tu ne la connais pas. Même blessée, elle trouve toujours le moyen de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle n'aime pas rester longtemps au lit.

- Même blessée ?

- Surtout quand elle est blessée. Une boule d'énergie, elle ne peut pas rester en place.

- Elle ne sera pas remise en si peu de temps, il faudra qu'elle se repose !

- Je laisse à Sion le soin de la remettre au lit à ce moment-là, il le fera avec plaisir. »

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Dohko qui imaginait déjà la scène, qui finirait forcément par arriver. Les bonnes disputes du frère et de la sœur lui avait manqué, mais il ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, des fois que ça arriverait dans les oreilles de Sion. Mais après tout, il savait que ce contact étrange entre lui son aînée lui avait aussi manqué.

Ces échanges violents et familiers, sans aucun sens, faisaient partie de la vie qu'ils avaient partagés avec elle, qui avait forgé son caractère, qui lui avait permis de savoir quoi répondre aux insultes et aux défis, de savoir se défendre et appliquer son autorité. Certes, les années qu'il avait passé comme dirigeant du Sanctuaire avait aidé, il était resté très longtemps au treizième temple, mais à la base, c'était ces échanges avec sa sœur qui l'avait endurci par la voie des mots, qui avait entraîné ses regards intimidants. Oui, décidément, Lys et Sion se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Dis-moi, Aldébaran… Hier, je n'ai pas dîner avec vous, tu sais si Rhadamanthe connaît Lys ?

- Nous lui avons demandé. Il dit en avoir entendu parler, sans plus. C'était apparemment une simple servante.

- Une simple servante ? »

Dohko fronça les sourcils en regardant Aldébaran.

« Oui, une servante comme une autre.

- Mais Lys est un chevalier d'or, et mon autre maître a sûrement été tué ! Lys ne peut pas…

- Nous aussi, nous avons été étonné. Mais Rhadamanthe nous a dit qu'Hadès puisait dans son cosmos, sa vie, comme il le faisait avec ses servantes, qui étaient toutes vivantes. On les voyait rarement, apparemment, mais il y avait quand même un petit nombre dans le château. C'était des femmes qui vivaient pour Hadès, il avait une emprise totale sur elles. Et elles servaient aussi les spectres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je vois.

- Mais Lys devait être un cas à part. Rhadamanthe était un juge, donc il connaissait toutes les servantes. Elles n'ont aucun contact avec Hadès, il leur prend juste leur vie. Pour Lys, ce devait être différent, comme elle était un chevalier d'or. Elle était soit servante, soit prisonnière. Il ne sait pas trop.

- Il a déjà eut des… disons, des « relations » avec ces servantes ?

- Apparemment non. Mais il les connaît car certains spectres n'avaient aucun respect pour elles et il lui arrivait d'intervenir. Les pauvres femmes…

- Si Lys n'intervenait pas, c'était que soit elle n'en était pas capable, soit elle était loin d'elles.

- Nous le sauront quand elle ira mieux.

- On va la bombarder de questions. Son retour même est un mystère. Et ses chaînes que la maintenaient à la porte…

- Dohko, Aldébaran !! »

Ils levèrent la tête et adressèrent un sourire à Aphrodite qui leur faisait un signe de main. Si le sourire du Taureau était sincère, celui de Dohko était un peu plus forcé. Une image lui sauta au yeux : Lys, pâle comme une morte, les yeux apeurés, des larmes sur ses joues, ses bracelets reliés à des chaînes qui se perdaient dans les ténèbres. Il secoua légèrement la tête, il ne devait plus y penser. C'était fini, elle était libérée et de retour parmi eux. Il devait penser au futur. Oui, au futur…

**OoO**

Kanon faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine. Le pain grillait et le café était prêt. Il en avait déjà bu une tasse. Son énervement était palpable, et il regrettait que Saga ne soit pas là pour le calmer, le rassurer. Bon, c'est vrai, son frère n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose, Kanon était trop énervé. Il se sentait ridicule, et il savait qu'il l'était, il avait même honte, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette jalousie maladive refaisait surface, malgré lui.

La vieille, la sœur aînée de Sion avait été libérée de ses chaînes qui la maintenait à la porte des morts. Le mystère de l'Île de la Reine morte était donc résolu, ou du moins en partie. Kanon n'avait vu son visage qu'un instant. Il n'avait pas honte de le dire, cette femme était magnifique.

Il pouvait encore voir son visage dessiné par le plus doué des peintres devant ses yeux, ses yeux bleu clair reflétant la peur et sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle qui tombait dans son dos. Et d'après le récit de Dohko, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Hadès l'avait même gardé vivante, d'après Rhadamanthe, en temps que servante. Le spectre avait insisté sur le fait que Lys était à part, elle n'avait que peu de contacts avec les autres spectres. D'ailleurs, le britannique ne l'avait vu que peu de fois. Malgré cela, il avait peur.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre : il tenait beaucoup à Rhadamanthe, même trop à son goût. Inconsciemment, le grec cherchait toujours son cosmos pour savoir où il était, avec qui, quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Quand il souriait à d'autres que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, même s'il savait que son amant l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, il le lui disait, parfois. Et il le lui montrait.

Pourtant, Kanon n'était jamais rassuré, il avait toujours peur que Rhadamanthe s'en aille, qu'il se lasse de lui. Plus les jours passaient, et plus le grec sentait qu'il était dépendant du spectre, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Cela l'effrayait, mais il ne voulait pas s'écarter de lui, jamais de la vie. Et malgré lui, la venue de cette femme sonnait comme une menace.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait essayé de résonner, de chercher à savoir pourquoi il sentait que cet ange était dangereux pour lui, pour eux. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi, et il n'en voulait de penser du mal de cette femme qui ne connaissait pourtant pas et qu'il allait sans doute apprécier.

D'un autre côté, Kanon se souvenait du regard insistant qu'avait posé Rhadamanthe sur Sion. Et Sion et Lys se ressemblaient. Son amant lui avait dis que le Grand Pope lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. C'était sûrement elle, cette « servante », comme il le disait. Elle était belle. Très belle. Le spectre aurait très bien pu la remarqué et être attiré. La vieille, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas caché sa surprise et avait réfléchi un moment avant de se souvenir d'elle. Et encore, cela avait l'air un peu vague. Lys n'était pas une menace de ce genre, Kanon se faisait des idées. Mais malgré lui… Vivement que le spectre se réveille.

Son regard se posa sur la pendule. Il n'était pas très tard, mais Rhadamanthe était du genre matinal. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'ancien général se levait avant lui. Enfin, Kanon était énervé et n'aurait pu rester sans bouger dans le lit. D'ailleurs, il l'était toujours autant. Il hésita quelques instants, puis brusquement, il quitta la cuisine, marcha dans le couloir et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Allongé sur le dos, un bras plié sur son ventre et l'autre sur le matelas, la tête posée sur son oreiller, Rhadamanthe dormait à poings fermés. Kanon s'avança, s'assit doucement sur le lit.

« Rhadamanthe ? Tu dors ?

- À ton avis, crétin ? »

Kanon soupira, le spectre ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Quoi de plus normal ? Il tenait à son sommeil, et le grec n'avait cessé de gigoter avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

« À quoi tu penses ?

- À plein de choses.

- À elle ?

- Entre autre.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Je l'ai dit hier, sûrement une servante. Je l'ai vue, parfois, mais sans plus.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?

- Ta jalousie, tu te la mets là où je pense. »

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, il commençait à s'énerver. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe semblait calme. Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait son amant, l'intimant silencieusement de s'arrêter là. Mais Kanon n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en était pas convaincu. Parce qu'il avait peur.

« Qui est-elle ?

- Tu me soules.

- Qui est-elle ?!

- Je viens de te le dire ! Combien de fois je vais te le répéter ?!

- Je ne suis pas convaincu !

- Je t'ai déjà dit, il me semble, qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne avant toi ! Alors arrête un peu, tu veux ?!

- Ça me rend malade que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Je ne te cache rien ! Quel intérêt ? Je t'ai toujours tout dis ! Et, si vraiment je te cachais quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Mais j'ai peur de te perdre, imbécile ! J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles ! Je sens que tu ne m'appartiens pas, comme si tu étais déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, avoue-le ! »

La colère avait guidé ses lèvres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il s'enfuyait déjà de la chambre. Les mots pénétrèrent l'esprit du spectre qui, les yeux grands ouverts, paniqua. Il se dégagea d'un rapide mouvement de ses draps et courut à la suite de Kanon. Il lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux du Gémeau brillaient, ils reflétaient sa colère et avaient du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Rhadamanthe ne ressentait aucune colère, mais plutôt de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ! Et c'est à cette personne que ton cœur appartient ! Je suis juste une doublure, un remplaçant !

- Ne dis pas ça !!! »

Stupéfait, Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait les mains du britannique serrer ses épaules et ses mains tremblaient. Mais plus étonnant encore, il pouvait lire sur son visage non pas la colère mais la peur, une douce peur qui s'insinuait dans son cœur au fil des secondes.

Kanon sentait quelque chose dont lui-même ne se rendait pas compte. Quelque chose de faux. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il tenta de se calmer. Surtout pas de faux pas. Sinon, il pouvait dire Adieu au grec, à eux deux.

« Ne dis pas ça… C'est faux… Je te le jure… »

Kanon n'avait pas le souvenir d'une quelconque promesse entre eux. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient ensemble, point barre. L'air presque suppliant et cette phrase, « Je te le jure », l'émue. Malgré lui, ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Qui est-elle ?

- Une servante. »

Il vit la sincérité sur ses traits, Rhadamanthe ne mentait pas. Pourtant, Kanon restait étonné. Il poussa un soupir, posa ses mains se chaque côté du visage du spectre pour l'attirer à lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe lui répondit passionnément, se collant au corps du grec qui s'agrippait à son cou. Leur langue se caressait sensuellement, entamant un ballet passionné. Kanon plongea ses mains dans la courte chevelure blonde du spectre.

« Je t'aime. Ne me laisse jamais.

- Jamais. Je te le promets. »

Suite à cet échange télépathique, Rhadamanthe glissait ses mains sur le corps du grec. Kanon gémit en les sentant sur ses fesses. Le spectre voulait le posséder, lui faire oublier. Et lui aussi, il voulait oublier. Oublier sa vie passée, ces souvenirs douloureux…

**OoO**

On tapota à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Kiki fit un sourire à Mû qui entrait. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit. L'enfant y était allongé, recourt d'un drap et d'un bonne couverture. Mû l'arrangea, Kiki bougeait tout le temps. Il semblait aller mieux, même s'il se sentait toujours fatigué.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non, ça va. Mais j'ai un peu chaud. »

Le Bélier posa une main sur son front.

« Tu as un peu de fièvre, c'est normal.

- Je vais guérir ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pardon…

- Arrête de t'excuser, je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave. Le principale, c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Sa main claire allait et venait dans les cheveux roux de l'enfant. Mû insistait pour qu'il reste au lit pour bien s'en remettre. Il était moins pâle mais ne mangeait pas plus, bien qu'il se forçait à avaler le peu d'aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

Kiki voulait rassurer son maître, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Maintenant qu'il savait la jeune femme en sécurité, dans un bon lit et loin de la porte des morts, son cœur était rongé par les remords. Il aurait dû en parler et ne pas garder son aventure secrète. Mais à ce moment-là, la logique lui dictait de se taire. Maintenant, il se rendait compte de ses erreurs. Et de ce qu'il avait dis à Mû. L'apprenti prit entre ses mains celle qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« J'ai mentis. Je te déteste pas, tu sais.

- Je sais. Maintenant, je le sais. »

Un doux sourire flottait sur les lèvres du Bélier, qui, décidément, n'arrivait pas à en vouloir longtemps à son apprenti. Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Ils jetèrent un œil au petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures, Mû se demanda qui pouvait venir le voir. Il déposa un baiser sur le front chaud de Kiki et il se leva, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Le Bélier marcha tranquillement dans le couloir, mais se pressa en entendant à nouveau les petits coups timides. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et vit, surpris, une horde d'apprentis, garçons et filles, se tenir en rang d'oignons devant lui. Le chef, un gamin aux cheveux noirs qui semblait un peu plus grand que les autres, s'avança un peu.

« On pourrait voir Kiki ?

- Bien sûr, entrez. »

Mû s'effaça de l'entrée et les apprentis rentrèrent chez lui timidement tout en le remerciant. Mû leur indiqua le chemin du doigt, au fond du couloir, à droite. Discrètement, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les murs blancs, le salon dont la porte était entrouverte pour enfin disparaître au coin du couloir.

Le Bélier souriait, c'était marrant de voir tous ces enfants s'inquiéter pour Kiki. Surtout qu'il semblaient timides, et s'adresser à un chevalier d'or leur était difficile. Quoique, il était vrai qu'avant, adresser la parole à un saint d'or était impossible pour les disciples.

Kiki entendit qu'on frappait à se porte, il dit un petit « entrez », se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir. Stupéfait, il regarda les apprentis entrer les uns après les autres dans sa chambre, la fermer et courir vers son lit. Ils se mirent à parler en même temps, Kiki fut pris d'un fou rire et se boucha les oreilles. Gênés, les enfant arrêtèrent de poser des questions.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Kiki s'assit sur le matelas afin de laisser un peu plus de place aux autres. Les jumeaux Rei et Reiji, qui tenaient Lilo par la main, l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, et tout le monde monta sur le lit. Kiki remarqua que Hoa n'était pas là, il se s'en formalisa pas. Ludwig et Niguel enchaînèrent les questions, les autres n'eurent pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit pour avoir des réponses.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Mû la veille, le disciple du Bélier leur confia son aventure, il leur décrit Lys, et les apprentis désirèrent la voir. Mais elle devait être en train de dormir. Sion et Dohko s'en occupait, c'était ce que les enfants avaient entendu dire. Ils étaient tous étonnés du courage de Kiki, ou de son inconscience, suivant les avis.

La porte se rouvrit, les enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent précipitamment. Mû, étonné par une telle réaction, leur sourit.

« Kiki, je monte au treizième temple. Je vais voir Sion.

- Tu vas voir Lys ??

- Je vais prendre de ses nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et le jeune homme sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il est très gentil, ton maître ! S'exclama Ludwig, le rouquin.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda Rei.

- Depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

- Il t'a élevé, alors, dit Lilo.

- Oui. Au fait, tu es l'élève de Dohko, non ?

- Maintenant, oui. Il est vraiment très gentil. Il comprend que je ne puisse pas voir, et il dit que je peux devenir un chevalier, même si je ne vois pas.

- Shiryu est devenu aveugle et il quand même resté chevalier.

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui. Je m'en souviens, il ne voyait plus quand il a détruit le pilier de l'Océan Indien.

- Tu étais là ?! Fit Reiji.

- Oui, j'apportais l'armure de la Balance à chaque pilier pour que quelqu'un le détruise. Un général m'a frappé, je me suis évanoui… »

Kiki rougit. Il n'avait pas oublié le coup que lui avait donné Isaak, ça lui avait fais très mal et il s'était évanoui. Son parcours avait vraiment été fatiguant, l'urne faisait son poids, elle n'était pas légère. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment on pouvait bouger aussi vite avec un truc aussi lourd sur le corps. Son maître était vraiment très fort, celle du Bélier était particulièrement épaisse. Mais Lys aussi était forte, puisqu'elle la portait avant…

Les apprentis, eux, le regardaient, admiratifs, alors que Kiki imaginait Lys avec l'amure du Bélier. Oh oui, elle devait bien lui aller !

« Et comment ils étaient, les ennemis ?

- Ils étaient forts ?

- Les armures étaient différentes ?

- Tu as vu Poséidon ?

- C'est vrai qu'Athéna a été enfermée dans un pilier ? »

Kiki commença à répondre comme il put aux nombreuses questions que ses amis lui posaient.

**OoO**

Il faisait sombre. Elle ne voyait pas les murs, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient là, de chaque côté. Les torches allumées ne procuraient aucune lumière, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait devant elle, mais elle ne cherchait pas à savoir non plus. Pour quoi faire ? Elle savait où elle devait aller, elle connaissait le chemin, elle l'aurait fais les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés. Ses paupières devaient être closes. De toute façon, elles semblaient toujours l'être.

Était-ce la nuit ? Elle en doutait. Était-ce le jour ? Sûrement pas. D'ailleurs, quelle importance ? Le ciel demeurait toujours pourpre, avec d'épais nuages noirâtres qui flottaient. Elle avait eu l'occasion de se perdre dans le firmament ténébreux, son esprit avec rejoint les fumées sombres durant quelques instants, pour revenir brusquement sur le sol aride. Elle n'aimait pas ce ciel. Malgré le temps, elle ne l'aimait toujours pas. Parce qu'il lui rappelait le ciel bleu et les moutons blancs qui le parsemait, avec un beau soleil doré. Ici, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il n'y avait pas de lune non plus.

Ses pas ne résonnaient pas dans le couloir qu'elle suivait. Elle ne les entendait pas. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient un petit bruit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le percevoir. Elle cela ne l'intéressait guère. Elle marchait toujours dans le noir, les bras pendus le long du corps, sans chercher à savoir où elle devait aller ni pourquoi. Au fond, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir. De toute façon, elle n'y arrivait.

Elle perçut un son. Ou du moins des résidus de ce bruit familier. Elle comprenait le sens, mais pas l'intérêt. Devait-elle s'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Elle devait y aller et ne pas trop traîner. Soudain, un mot sembla percer ses oreilles. Elle cessa de marcher, étonnée. Un visage apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle connaissait ce visage, elle le voyait tous les jours. Elle entendit sa voix faible, ces mots précipités qui allaient trop vite. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Malgré cela, elle reprit sa marche. De nouveau, le son pénétra son esprit. Puis une seconde fois. Et une troisième. Enfin, la voix cessa de parler.

La fatigue engourdissait son corps, elle n'arrivait pas à luter. Devait-elle continuer d'avancer ? Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, c'était dangereux. Danger ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Mais elle resongea au visage qui lui était apparu, ce visage qu'elle voyait toujours, le seul qu'elle voyait en dehors d'eux. Le seul qui ne portait pas de sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu le revoir. Lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Pour ne pas que le visage soit triste.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne su qu'elle était arrivée dans une autre pièce, quittant le couloir aux murs invisibles. Elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux ne pouvaient rien percevoir. Ses oreilles pouvaient à peine entendre. Sa tête avait du mal à comprendre. Elle se sentait seule. Même si elle ne l'était pas totalement.

Dans ses yeux apparurent un nouveau visage. Ses traits n'exprimèrent rien, même si l'autre ne cachait pas la haine que son propriétaire ressentait. Leur regard se croisa, le sien s'exprimait pas la terreur qui gonflait son cœur, qui accélérait son rythme. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis, un sourire moqueur, un sourire sadique.

Elle reprit sa marche, des gouttes de sueur coulait sur son front. Un hurlement de pure souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres. Crispée, elle se laissa tomber au sol, hurlant à la mort, le regard halluciné, la peau pâlie, le corps secoué de spasmes. Les larmes coulèrent alors que ses cris de bêtes déchiraient l'air. Son sang coulait sur le sol blanc. Il tâchait le sol. Et ses cris souillait le silence de mort.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, les doigts crispés au drap à en blanchir les articulations, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir ses larmes, la terreur encore présente dans son cœur.

« A… A… Ada… Ada… A… Ada… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un petit murmure. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un entra avec bruit. Non, il devait y avoir deux personnes, il y avait deux bruits différents. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les voix. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Deux visages flous apparurent à ses yeux. Elle savait qui c'était. C'était ses petits frères. Ces deux grands garçons qu'elle avait élevé, autrefois. Lys se sentit rassurée, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle ressentait pourtant une légère déception. Parce que le visage n'était pas là.

« Ada… »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	29. Apparitions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

New chap ! En direct du Cap d'Agde !

**Lys :** Naturiste !!

MAIS NAN !! T.T

**Lys :** :p

Alors je suis creamée du visage, des bras, des jambes... Mais il fait bo :-)

**Lys :** T'auras un bo bronzage :-)

Voui :p

**Lys :** Au fait ! On peut savoir ce que tu nous fabriques ???

Dé qué ??

**Lys :** Nos chevaliers deviennent paranos :p

Ca leur fait pas de mal :p

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Apparitions

La nuit avait laissé place au matin, et au vu de la douce lumière qui passait au travers des rideaux sombres, l'heure de se lever approchait. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il réfléchissait, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette chambre, dans ce pays, et comment sa journée allait se passer. Le jeune homme était du genre à vivre au jour le jour sans penser au lendemain, suivant les traces de son maître. Cependant, il lui arrivait de son songer à son avenir proche, ce qui était trop loin l'intéressait peu.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux sombres, il tourna la tête et elles se soulevèrent à nouveau. Ses yeux errèrent sur le corps à demi recouvert par un drap blanc de Victoria. Son regard suivit le mouvement de ses courts cheveux noirs, puis glissèrent sur le dos parfait, sans aucune cicatrice. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, il n'était pas tourné vers lui.

De toute façon, il ne loupait pas grand-chose, la jeune femme n'avait rien de spécial, il avait connu plus joli, et cette cicatrice qui lui traversait toute la joue, partant de la base de l'œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire, n'arrangeait pas le portait. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bruns, presque dorés, qui brillaient au fil de ses émotions. Son corps n'était pas trop mal fais, il répondait à ses attentes. Au début, elle lui avait résisté. Mais elle avait finalement cédé, comme toutes les autres, et elle se donnait sans broncher.

Un soupir passa entre les lèvres d'Esteban. Elle commençait à le lasser. Il aurait bien voulu aller voir un peu ailleurs, mais fréquenter les rues sombres terniraient son titre de chevalier du Lynx, et il se doutait que le Grand Pope accepte qu'il se fasse une des servantes du treizième temple. D'ailleurs, il songea qu'il avait de la chance avec toutes ces filles pour lui tout seul. Le chevalier du Lynx en avait moins, obligé de se contenter de Victoria dont il se lassait.

Il songea aux autres filles qu'il avait vu. Il y en avait quatre. Celle qui l'avait frappé, c'était le chevalier de l'Ophiucus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, avant, mais on lui avait déjà un peu parlé d'elle. Peu bavarde, elle était du genre sauvage et agressive. Il avait été étonné de sa familiarité avec les chevaliers d'or, elle qui était dite très respectueuse de la hiérarchie, des règles. Il avait pu remarquer une plus forte familiarité avec Seiya, le chevalier de bronze de Pégase, plus glorieusement appelé « le sauveur du monde ». Son rôle dans les bataille n'était inconnu de personne. Shina attirait Esteban, mais elle n'était pas la seule.

Le jeune homme devait avouer que Marine était toute aussi jolie, bien que son visage portant encore quelques traits de l'enfance était moins plaisant à regarder que celui décidé et adulte de l'italienne. Le rouquine semblait cependant un peu plus timide et renfermée. Elle était le maître de Seiya, donc ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle aussi, il en avait entendu parler. En parlant de rouquine, il songea à Seika, qui n'était pas chevalier mais qui avait pourtant son charme. Elle avait certes le même âge que le chevalier de l'Aigle, mais elle gardait pourtant un visage d'enfant, elle était en pleine adolescence, et la fraîcheur de la jeune attirait Esteban. Mais elle était la sœur de Pégase, il ne devait pas y toucher. Du moins pour l'instant.

Le visage plus bébé de la petite chinoise lui revint à l'esprit. Son nom lui échappait, mais il se souvenait de cette gamine aux longs cheveux noirs, toute frêle, suivre de près Seika, qui n'avait aucunement peur des chevaliers pourtant majoritairement masculins.

L'asiatique était mignonne, mais son physique n'avait rien d'intéressant, et il devinait que s'il s'approchait trop d'elle, il aurait les chevaliers divins à dos, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Enfin, il se souvint de la blonde, plus timide que Marine et Shina, mais plutôt jolie. Elle semblait fragile, mais le Lynx devinait des muscles fermes sous ses vêtements, qui cachait sa trop petite poitrine. Il la trouvait un peu niaise, elle serait bonne une ou deux nuits, pas plus. Certainement du genre à s'attacher, il aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Ah, il allait oublier. Il y avait aussi Athéna. Elle était plutôt bien faite, très bien faite, même, et il la trouvait d'une beauté remarquable. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas faire des avances à la déesse. Il avait compris en entendant diverses conversations qu'elle était du genre petite fille gâtée, avec toujours quelque chose à redire. Aussi, il avait rapidement compris le manque d'intérêt qu'elle portait à la vie du Sanctuaire, et il ne la voyait pas souvent, sauf aux repas communs.

Le Grand Pope s'occupait de tout, Esteban le plaignait. Et puis, il ne lui trouvait rien de très intéressant. Il avait du mal à imaginer que cette gamine soit Athéna. Mais après tout, avec ce que les autres avaient vécu, elle devait vraiment être sa réincarnation. Enfin, il le supposait.

D'un souple mouvement, l'italien quitta le lit et partit dans la salle de bain se laver et s'habiller. Quand il en sortit, il n'eut aucune envie d'aller dans la salle à manger grignoter quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Victoria, ou plutôt son masque aux bandes violacées qu'il trouvait horrible. Tant qu'à faire, elle devrait mieux ne pas en porter, comme les autres filles. Pourquoi tenait-elle à le garder ? À cause de sa longue cicatrice ? C'était ridicule.

Le Lynx pensa à Achille. Celui-ci n'allait pas s'étonner de son absence, et il aurait sûrement la gentillesse de dissuader Victoria de le chercher. Un chic type, ce Achille. Un peu bourrin avec les autres, il était toutefois parfait avec lui, pas trop envahissant et là quand il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, pas besoin de mots pour comprendre et leurs disputes étaient rares.

La porte d'entrée se referma sans bruit et jeta un regard dans le couloir aux mur blancs. Esteban et les autres était toujours au treizième temple, leurs maisons étaient bientôt finies et ils n'allaient pas tarder à déménager. Dommage, il aimait ces chambres spacieuses, ce luxe qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, contrairement à d'habitude. Victoria y tenait, il se demandait bien pourquoi mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir.

Esteban trouva sans trop de difficultés la sortie du temple, il commençait à connaître. Il devait avouer que l'endroit était grand, et c'était normal, car c'était la résidence d'Athéna, leur déesse et protectrice, celle pour qui ils se battront jusqu'à la mort… Ça le faisait bien rire, ça. Athéna était censée protéger les hommes, et eux, les chevaliers, l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais il ne voyait pas d'où venait cette idée de mourir pour la protéger.

Elle était une déesse, et une déesse, ça ne peut mourir. Sinon, elle n'est pas divine. Le Lynx était étonné que les chevaliers d'or ne l'ai pas reconnue comme déesse. Il connaissait son maître, sa croyance en Athéna était minime, mais il se doutait que Masque de Mort aurait tout de même pu reconnaître sa déesse… non ? La vie est pleine de mystère.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait du treizième temple. Son regard erra sur le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait devant lui. Il suivit la courbe des temples des yeux, s'attardant sur les formes humaines qui montaient ou descendait. Ses yeux étaient perçants, et il arrivait à voir de très loin. Il aperçut son maître descendre de son temple avec un autre chevalier, sans doute Shura.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il devait trouver un moyen et vite d'écarter ces deux-là. Comment le terrible Masque de Mort pouvait-il être tombé sous le charme de cet homme ? Esteban ne lui trouvait rien de beau, il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu attirer le Cancer. Au point qu'ils partagent le même lit tous les soirs. Et qu'ils se réveillent ensemble chaque matin.

L'italien ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il avait sa fierté. Mais, au fond de lui, ce n'était plus un secret : ses sentiments envers celui qui l'a entraîné avec brutalité et laissé aller mais qui l'a élevé, qui l'a sorti de la misère et lui a offert un toit… cet homme qui lui a donné cela, il l'aimait.

Jamais il ne le lui avait dis. Il n'était pas suicidaire, il tenait à la vie et, en portant l'amure du Lynx, il était devenu un chevalier d'argent. Il avait de l'importance, et il était en quelque sorte la fierté de Masque de Mort. Quoique, il en doutait. Non, Masque de Mort n'a jamais été fier de lui. Esteban a été son apprenti, le Cancer en a fait un chevalier sur ordre du Grand Pope, et point barre. Pourtant, le saint d'argent voulait s'en convaincre, se persuader qu'il était quelque chose pour son maître. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour les éloigner, et vite.

Rageur, Esteban tourna les talons et rentra dans le treizième temple. D'un pas rapide, il parcourut les couloirs dans le but d'aller retrouver Achille et de lui parler. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à son ami, mais certains regards, certains sous-entendus lui avaient fais comprendre qu'Orion avait compris ce qui tourmentait Esteban, lorsqu'il était trop près du chevalier d'or du Cancer. C'est un homme morbide qui a tué des gens pour le plaisir, parfois sur ordre, mais il n'a pas de cœur, lui avait dit Achille. Pourtant, Esteban, qui savait tout cela, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir son maître. Il le voulait tellement…

Le Lynx s'arrêta de marcher. Il était dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en conclut qu'il avait dû se perdre. Un juron passa ses lèvres, il regarda autour de lui, des fois qu'il entendrait quelqu'un qui pourrait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Un silence de mort régnait dans les couloir, il décida donc de rebrousser chemin. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu voir, des escaliers ou des tournants

Esteban s'arrêta à nouveau, il venait de sentir un cosmos. Un chevalier n'était pas loin, tant mieux. Il reprit sa marche, cherchant à trouver cette énergie qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà sentit quelque part. Elle lui était familière. Plus ses pas progressait dans les couloirs, plus il avait la sensation qu'il connaissait ce cosmos. Mais où avait-il bien pu le connaître ? Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il s'arrêta, un mélange de stupéfaction et de peur se lut sur son visage.

Une jeune se tenait debout devant lui, à demain retourné, comme s'il venait de se tourner pour savoir dans quelle partie du palais il était, ou si personne ne le suivait. Il ne cacha pas son étonnement et un rictus se forma à ses lèvres quand il vit cette expression sur le visage d'Estaban. Celui-ci le regardait, son regard admirait son beau visage aux yeux d'un bleu roi, encadré par des mèches brun clair. Son corps n'était pas protégé par son armure, il ne portait pas de bouclier à son bras.

Esteban ne comprit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un nom passa entre ses lèvres, comme un souffle.

« Argol… »

Le sourire s'agrandit. Il disparut dans un léger brouillard argenté.

**OoO**

J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? Voilà la question qui lui torturait l'esprit. Aiolia, faisant les cents pas dans le salon, hésitait à monter au sixième temple. Et s'il dérangeait Shaka ? Et s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un là-haut ? Le grec hésitait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Ses chaussures étaient pourtant mises, il était prêt à sortir. D'un coup de tête, il courut presque dehors et sentit de suite la différence de température entre chez lui et l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà chaud, il voulut rentrer. Le visage un peu moqueur de son frère lui revint en mémoire, il décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et il monta les marches.

Malgré lui, les souvenirs de cette nuit merveilleuse et de cette tendre matinée lui revint en mémoire. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, Shaka l'aimait aussi. Pas à sa manière, c'était certain, chacun avait sa manière d'aimer. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé ces regards doux, ses doigts qui s'entrelaçaient discrètement aux siens. L'indou n'était pas encore près pour s'afficher, et le Lion lui laissait tout son temps, il était loin d'être pressé. Il avait tout son temps.

Aiolia pensa à Marine et Seika. Ce regard amoureux parfois fixé sur lui, ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il allait devoir lui parler sérieusement, car apparemment, elle n'avait pas lâché prise, bien qu'il fasse tout pour la fuir. Quand à Seika, il devait avouer qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Aiolia avait toujours de l'affection pour elle, ça, ce n'était pas parti, mais son cœur était à présent pour le chevalier de la Vierge. Son chevalier.

Le grec entra dans le sixième temple, il intensifia légèrement son cosmos afin de prévenir Shaka de son arrivée. Une faible réponse lui parvint, le Lion descendit dans la maison et entra dans les appartement de son compagnon d'arme après avoir frappé deux petits coups à la porte.

Aiolia entra dans le salon où il trouva Shaka plongé dans un bouquin, ses cheveux retenus par une cordelette. Un sourire au lèvre, le grec s'avança, s'émerveillant une fois de plus de la décoration orientale de la pièce. Le blond était assis sur un coussin, devant son canapé et sa table basse où étaient déposés un plateau avec du café, du thé et des gâteaux.

Le chevalier du Lion s'assit près de lui et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Un doux frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, Shaka leva enfin les yeux des pages imprimées, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lèvres qu'Aiolia s'empressa s'attraper, attirant le blond contre lui. Shaka posa son livre sur la table et répondit au baiser langoureux du Lion, se blottissant contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentait la main de son ami caresser ses cheveux, retirant la petite corde qui les retenait. Ses gestes étaient tendres, plein d'amour, et le blond se dit qu'il était quand même chanceux. Oui, chanceux d'avoir Aiolia, se pouvoir se blottir contre son torse, de se faire embrasser et câliner comme c'était le cas en ce moment précis. C'était si bon d'aimer et d'être aimé…

Le souffle court, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Shaka enfouie son visage dans le cou bronzé du grec. Aiolia se rassit correctement, attira le blond entre ses jambes et entoura sa taille de ses bras alors que son amant lui servait du café. Shaka lui donna sa tasse et s'installa contre le torse musclé du brun, mangeant un gâteau. En temps normal, ce genre de rapport l'aurait gêné, jamais il n'aurait été à l'aise aussi près d'un homme, assis entre ses jambes qui plus est. Pourtant, maintenant, il avait l'impression que c'était sa place. L'ancien chevalier de la Vierge avait décidément disparu.

Les doigts d'Aiolia attrapèrent le gâteau que tenait l'indou et le porta à sa bouche. Un peu surpris, Shaka tourna la tête vers le Lion qui l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Quelques mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, des mots dis avec cette voix grave et douce, ces mots que personne ne lui avaient jamais dis, les mots qui avaient tant manqué dans sa vie, dans leur vie à tous. Ces trois mots magiques qui rendaient tout possible.

**OoO**

« Seiya ! »

Pégase n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que, déjà, un bras se posait sur ses épaules. Il tourna un peu la tête, Hiroshi lui faisait un beau sourire, qu'il se permis de trouver légèrement séducteur. Enfin, il devait se faire des idées, Seiya n'avait pas manqué de remarqué les regards appuyés de son demi-frère envers Andréa et certains sous-entendus. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que le jeune homme en pinçait pour le Poisson Volant. Celle-ci semblait ignorer les sentiments de son ami.

Seiya lui rendit son sourire. Hiroshi se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, se plaignant surtout de son prochain déménagement du treizième temple. Le chevalier divin était content de retrouver son ancien camarade de l'orphelinat, où lui et ses demi-frères avaient été placés, sous la tutelle de Mitsumasa Kido. Seiya n'avait pas particulièrement d'affinités pour l'Oiseau de paradis, autrefois, il restait plutôt auprès de Shiryu, même s'il était plus turbulent que lui. Cependant, il traînait aussi dans les groupes d'amis qui se formaient, selon les caractères ou selon les dortoirs.

Hiroshi avait toujours admiré Seiya pour son caractère, son manque d'obéissance à Saori et la force qu'il avait, malgré son jeune âge. Il faisait parti des meilleurs parmi tous les enfants, il ne se fondait pas dans la masse, tout le monde la connaissait. Un peu comme Shiryu, qui était plutôt reconnu comme l'enfant le plus calme et sage de l'orphelinat, mais qui était cependant très doué aussi.

Hiroshi avait aussi des souvenirs des trois autres. Hyoga avait du mal avec le japonais, beaucoup s'étaient moqués de lui, mais cela avait moins été le cas quand Shun avait décidé d'être son ami. Le petit garçon frêle et peu sportif était le petit frère de Ikki, qui était l'un des plus forts des enfants. Certes, il était plus âgé que la moyenne, mais il battait sans trop de difficultés ceux qui étaient encore plus âgés que lui.

« Dis, Seiya, tu pourrais pas demander au Grand Pope de nous laisser vivre au treizième temple ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, t'as raison, tu pourrais tomber sur son gros serpent blanc et jaune.

- Serpent ?

- Il a un serpent blanc et jaune dans son bureau, il parait qu'il le laisse souvent en liberté.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Non, je t'assure.

- Je ne peux pas le croire !

- Tu demanderas à Shiryu, tu verras ce qu'il te répondra. Mais je t'assure, son serpent est énorme… Il s'appelle Ambre et c'est une fille, je crois. »

Hiroshi fit une grimace éloquence qui fit rire Seiya. Pour oublier l'image monstrueuse d'un cobra géant blanc et jaune, l'Oiseau de paradis enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Seiya l'écouta parler de ses apprentis, qui étaient apparemment des enfants adorables. Son ami et Andréa n'allait s'occuper que de deux d'entre eux, il espérait que les deux autres aurait de bons maîtres pas trop difficiles.

L'image de Masque de Mort apparut dans l'esprit de Seiya, puis celle de Marine, il se dit que les apprentis n'avaient pas de chance. Le chevalier de bronze blablatait, Seiya l'écoutait sans pouvoir en placer une, sauf quand l'autre lui posait une question. Soudain, Pégase eut moins d'attention pour les paroles d'Hiroshi. Il venait de sentir un cosmos étrange, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom.

Les sourcils froncés, il écoutait vaguement ce que lui racontait le chevalier de bronze, regardant partout, cherchant des yeux la personne qui causait son trouble. Il vit une ombre légère derrière un arbre. Ils le passèrent. Son cœur sembla rater un battement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux ténébreux de l'autre homme. Il aurait reconnu son visage entre mille, ses dents jaunâtres, ses cheveux sombres, son corps légèrement recourbé. Il ne portait pas d'armure, mais un corbeau était posé sur son épaule. Un nom passa entre ses lèvres, l'homme disparut.

« Jamian ? Qui est Jamian ?

- Une personne que j'ai connu. »

Pas très loin, Hiroshi vit Andréa, il en oublia ses questions. Alors que le jeune rejoignait son ami, Seiya clignait successivement des yeux, regardant l'arbre, où il l'avait vu. Son cœur battait. Très fort.

**OoO**

La porte claquée, il fut repoussé contre. Des lèvres se posèrent au creux de son cou, remontant le long de sa gorge, un baiser planté sur sa joue et leurs langues se retrouvèrent en une caresse langoureuse, passionnée. Ses mains parcouraient son torse à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt, puis il les sentit descendre sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses. Lui-même, il posait ses mains sur les épaules fortes, les glissant sous ses cheveux blonds pour enserre le cou. Il se laissait aller, en confiance. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvre alors que les doigts frais passaient sous le tissu, caressant sa peau clair, remontant du ventre plat vers le torse, emprisonnant ensuite les tétons dressés par l'excitation qui se répandait dans son corps. Sa bouche dévorait son cou, remontait vers son oreille pour en suçoter le lobe, puis elle reprit ses lèvres, faisant taire ses gémissement de bien-être. Il se laissa déshabiller, son tee-shirt tomba sur le sol, suivit de son pantalon, et de son unique sous-vêtement. Il retira comme il put ses chaussettes, et ils se retrouva nu contre l'autre corps encore vêtu, dont il s'empressa de retirer la chemise claire. Ses doigts fins parcoururent le dos, s'arrêtant sur les petites cicatrices qu'ils rencontraient.

Un bras passa dans son dos, le décollant de la porte. Un autre glissa sous ses genoux, et il fut soulevé, puis emmené vers le lit. Leurs lèvres étaient soudées, leurs langues bataillaient langoureusement. Un mince filet de salive glissait sur son menton, il avait chaud, il avait envie de plus, de bien plus. Son corps fut déposé avec douceur sur le matelas, leurs lèvres ne furent pourtant pas séparées, il luttait pour qu'elles restent collées, savourant ce baiser trop longtemps rêvé.

Pourtant, l'autre l'écarta gentiment, l'intimant silencieusement de s'allonger, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, s'abandonnant sur la légère couverture blanche qui recouvrait le lit. Les yeux azur parcouraient son corps, s'attardant sur certains endroits, et malgré la semi obscurité, la rougeur sur ses joues se devinait. Il sentait son hésitation, elle le blessa.

D'un coup, il l'empoigna par les épaules et reprit sa bouche, et bientôt, un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Ses doigts caressaient le dos clair, massant la peau blanche, retraçant la colonne vertébrale sans oser aller jusqu'aux fesses. Il se pinça la lèvres quand celles chaudes de l'homme qu'il aimait s'en allèrent, et que deux mains se posèrent son épaules pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

« On doit s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- On le regretta, demain.

- Je ne regretterai rien. Aime-moi. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il admira les prunelles claires qu'il arrivait quand même à distinguer malgré le manque de lumière. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour dire quelque chose, mais l'autre se jeta sur elles, les dévorant sauvagement, se frottant contre le corps offert. Il le sentait à peine s'écarter pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux, et le contacts de leur sexes les électrisa. Il sentait leur désirs l'un contre l'autre, et leur corps humides de sueur ondulaient avec plaisir, leur procurant toutes sortes de sensations, certaines déjà connues pour l'un, mais étranges et exceptionnelles pour l'autre. Celui ne retenait pas ses gémissements, en proie à toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait, et il devinait que l'autre les écoutait, emprisonnant soudain son sexe dans sa main pour le caresser.

« Hyoga… Hyoga… »

Ses gémissements l'excitait-il ? Sans doute, puisque les mouvements étaient plus rapides. Il avait fermé les yeux, trop de sensations, il hoqueta quand il sentit la bouche humide accueillir son membre, le lécher, le sucer. Des petits cris de plaisirs emplissaient la chambre. Il sentit un doigt, puis un autre, pénétrer son intimité, bouger en lui, étirer son anneau de chair, envoyant dans tout son corps de vagues de plaisir. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, il voulut dire qu'il allait venir, des ongles se plantèrent dans ses hanches pour le dissuader de bouger, et il se libéra dans sa bouche.

Les yeux perdus, il regard le plafond sans vraiment le voir. De légers spasmes provoquait des frissons. Le visage aimé apparut dans son champ de vision, il reprit doucement possession de ses lèvres. Les doigts se mouvaient dans son intimité, l'excitation reparut, son sexe se redressa. Il sentait celui érigé de son amant contre sa cuisse, ce même amant qui caressait ses cheveux verts, qui venait de lui procurer un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, il voulait aller encore plus loin, afin que le lendemain, il puisse se dire qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'il avait eu ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Une fois, une unique fois. Parce qu'après, il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

Alors que les mains fortes prenaient ses jambes afin de positionner ses genoux sur ses hanches, il s'agrippa aux épaules, plongeant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux d'or. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, mais le plaisir qui allait venir serait plus fort que cela. Et surtout, en l'espace d'une nuit, il lui aurait appartenu. Son corps n'aurait plus été à lui, mais à son amant, à l'homme qu'il aimait, et c'était cela qui comptait.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, ses dents se serrèrent. Ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Son corps était tendu, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en lui. L'autre le sentit, il cessa tout mouvement, à demi en lui, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Quand la douleur fut moins forte, l'adolescent bougea des hanches, entamant un premier mouvement, qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux.

D'abord lents, les mouvements devirent plus rapides. Son amant s'enfonçait en lui profondément, ses coups de boutoirs toujours plus puissants. Il criait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, de fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des vagues de plaisir intenses l'envahissait, sa raison le quittait, il perdait pied, il oubliait où il était. Ses cris moururent entre les lèvres de Hyoga qui ne ralentissait pas, allant toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il explosent.

Le blond tomba sur lui. Dans un état de béatitude exquise, il resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'esprit embrumé par se plaisir intense. Il venait de voir les étoiles. Shun s'endormit, comblé.

**OoO**

Était-ce la nuit ou était-ce le jour ? Tout était fermé, seul le noir l'entourait, il n'y avait aucune lumière, il n'y avait rien du tout. Sous ses jambes repliées, il y avait le sol frais, comme de la pierre. Ou autre chose, peut-être. Était-elle enfermée ? Sûrement. Ses yeux ne voyaient aucun mur, mais elle les devinait, ils l'avaient toujours entourée, il y en avait toujours eu. Un homme était-il libre ? Des lois le disent. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Aucun homme n'est libre. Les femmes encore moins. Et sans les voir, elle sentait les murs autour d'elle, ces murs qu'elle n'osait toucher, de peur de perdre la tête.

Était le matin ou la tombée de la nuit ? Rien ne lui permettait de le savoir. La faim ne se faisait pas sentir, elle était habituée, et se nourrir était une notion qu'elle avait oubliée depuis longtemps, tout comme le fait de dormir, de compenser la fatigue de la journée. Un jour est délimité par un certain nombre de minutes. Ces minutes lui paraissent des heures et les heures de années. Elle s'osait se toucher les mains, elle les savait squelettiques.

Était-ce l'été ou était l'hiver ? Il ne faisait pas froid, mais il ne faisait pas très chaud non plus. Le juste milieu. Pourtant, son corps était froid, son cœur gelé. Mais il battait. Elle l'entendait battre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle entendait. Elle ne savait rien. Où était-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle était là, seule, dans le noir, enfermée, n'ayant pour seule preuve de sa vie que les battements de son cœur. Son cœur fatigué qui battait depuis trop longtemps, qui avait trop battu trop longtemps. Elle n'osait bouger, car elle aurait entendu un bruit de chaîne, celles qui étaient reliées à ses bracelets.

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle n'osait s'allonger car elle ne pourrait dormir. Elle n'osait trouver un mur pour s'y reposer car elle aurait encore plus conscience de sa prison. Elle n'osait produire de la lumière car on pourrait la voir. Elle n'osait chercher une sortie car il n'y en avait pas. Elle n'osait appeler à l'aide car personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Son esprit s'échappait doucement des brumes du sommeil. Ses paupière s'abaissèrent à nouveau, elle revit sa prison, ressentit l'atmosphère étrange dans laquelle elle avait vécu. Aucun frisson ne parcourut son corps, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Aucune.

Son regard partit vers la fenêtre qu'elle devinait derrière les longs rideaux sombres. Il faisait nuit. Lys aimait la nuit. Demain, elle allait pouvoir se lever.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	30. Le frère et la soeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Je poste un autre chapitre ! Je pense qu'il y en aura un ou deux autres mercredi ou jeudi !

**Lys :** J'apparais !! Alléluia !! T.T

Voui, enfin :p

**Lys :** Tu donnes pas spécialement une bonne image de moi :p

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Le frère et la soeur

Une main câline caressait ses cheveux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les ces doigts allaient et venaient tendrement sur sa chevelure mauve, le guidant avec douceur vers le réveil. Ses paupière papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent complètement, laissant apparaître ses prunelles bleues. Mû attrapa une mèche bleu entre ses doigts et joua avec, apaisé par le silence agréable de la pièce et la caresse de son amant.

Cet instant de tendresse fut plus court qu'il ne l'eut souhaité. Par un léger mouvement, Saga pencha la tête pour lui embrasser le front et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Il était l'heure de se lever, ils allaient monter au treizième temple, Saori avait apparemment une nouvelle à leur apprendre. La veille, elle avait préféré ne pas en parler, car elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine. La scène entre Mû et Saori lui revint en mémoire.

Depuis ce jour, il faisait très attention à ses gestes, ses humeurs, afin de voir si l'Autre était de retour. Il ne voulait plus jamais menacer Mû de la sorte. Il ne voulait plus ressentir une telle peur, une telle jalousie, alors qu'il savait que le Bélier l'aimait. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui. Mais c'était sur Saga qu'avait porté son choix. Il ne devait pas le lui faire regretter, et être digne de lui.

Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, le Bélier embrassa son Gémeau qui caressait la peau claire de son dos, envoyant des petits frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mû souleva le drap et se leva, il devait réveiller Kiki qui devait dormir comme un loir. Saga suivit des yeux le corps bien fait de son amant, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon qui moulait ses fesses galbées. Il retint un soupir déçu quand il le vit enfiler un peignoir pour ensuite sortir de la chambre. Le grec se donna une claque mentale et sortit du lit à son tour.

Un peignoir sur le dos, Saga prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau, il rencontra Mû qui attendait son tour. Ils échangèrent un baiser le grec partit dans la chambre de Kiki pour lui dire bonjour.

À son grand soulagement, l'enfant lui fit un sourire quand il entra, il avait l'air plutôt content de le voir. Saga était rassuré, apparemment, tout allait mieux aller avec l'enfant, dont la santé commençait à s'améliorer. Kiki était toujours aussi pâle, mais les cernes sous ses yeux devenaient moins visibles. Saga le trouvait un peu maigre et encore fatigué, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Bientôt, la salle de bain fut libre, et Kiki prit tout son temps pour aller se laver, souhaitant apparemment retarder le plus possible le moment où ils devraient monter tout en haut. Saga chercha son amant des yeux, il le trouva assis sur la canapé, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Le grec prit place près de lui et l'attira dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Mû ferma les yeux, c'était vraiment sa faiblesse. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le Gémeau écoutait distraitement l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il se demanda ce que voulait leur dire Saori. Il aurait préféré rester au temple du Bélier plutôt que de monter, il s'habituait à ces matinées qu'il passait avec Mû et Kiki. Enfin, il n'allait pas la contrarier. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir des nouvelles de Lys, qui devait aller mieux. Enfin, il l'espérait.

L'eau cessa de couler, Kiki s'habillait, et bientôt, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. L'apprenti courut dans le couloir et entra dans le salon. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit les deux chevaliers enlacés.

« On y va ? J'ai faim ! »

Mû et Saga lui sourirent à leur tour et se levèrent. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les appartement du Bélier, montèrent dans le temple et commencèrent leur ascension. Ils rencontrèrent Aldébaran et Aioros avant d'arriver au palais du Grand Pope. Ils étaient parmi les premiers, peu de chevaliers étaient présents. Ils les saluèrent et s'assirent. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, participant au petit-déjeuner commun. Les chevaliers d'argent d'était pas venus, Saori avait tenu à ne voir que les saints d'or et les chevaliers divins. On s'étonna de l'absence de Sion, Dohko leur avoua qu'il était dans son bureau.

Saori entra dans la pièce, un silence s'installa. Elle prit place, les chevaliers se levèrent, puis se rassirent, après un mouvement de tête de la déesse.

« Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venus ici ce matin. Si j'ai tenu à vous avoir ici ce matin, c'était au sujet des apprentis. Victoria du Peintre et Hiroshi de l'Oiseau de Paradis prendront chacun un apprenti. Esteban du Lynx et Achille d'Orion n'ont pas souhaité en garder, et Andréa n'est pas d'un niveau assez élevé, à mon avis, pour entraîner un apprenti. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette tâche est réservée aux chevalier d'argent et d'or, moins souvent à ceux de bronze. Hiroshi est, d'après moi, assez puissant pour assurer l'entraînement d'un enfant. Il reste donc sept apprentis. Sion et moi, nous avons décidés de quels apprentis vous serez les professeurs. »

Les chevaliers cachèrent leur mécontentement à devoir entraîner des enfants et retinrent un sourire, Sion avait été le seul à choisir les professeurs, ils en étaient certains.

« Nous devons renforcer l'ordre, former une nouvelle lignée de chevalier d'argent ou de bronze. Mû, tu as déjà Kiki. Dohko, tu as choisis de prendre Lilo. Seiya, tu entraînera Ludwig, et Shiryu, ce sera Niguel. Shun, je te confie Élise. Shura, tu t'occuperas de Jin. Et quant aux jumeaux Rei et Reiji, je les confie à Saga et Kanon. »

« Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné.

- Moi aussi.

- Et une galère de plus.

- Kanon ! »

« Les autres apprentis arriveront dans le courant de la semaine. Merci de votre écoute. »

Saori s'assit, les discussions reprirent petit à petit. Saga tenta de persuader Kanon qu'entraîner un apprenti, ce n'était pas si mal, mais l'ancien général voyait surtout comme une galère de plus. Y'avait pas à dire, Saori ne l'aimait pas.

Rhadamanthe ne disait rien, mais pensait de même. Les autres n'étaient pas trop mécontents, bien que certains ne soient pas fou de joie à l'idée de former des enfants, en particularité Masque de Mort qui avait déjà donné, et Camus, mais lui ne le disait pas à haute voix, bien que Milo l'ait bien deviné.

On changea de sujet, Seiya questionna Dohko à propos de Lys, attirant l'attention des autres saints. La Balance leur dit que sa santé s'améliorait, elle se réveillait par moment. Sion et lui arrivaient à la tenir suffisamment éveillée pour la nourrir. Mais son organisme semblait rejeter les aliments qu'ils lui donnaient.

L'asiatique leur avoua qu'elle avait des goûts un peu difficiles, et qu'ils étaient forcés de lui donner des légumes qu'elle n'aimait pas, d'où ses soudaines envie de vomir. Mais Dohko leur assura qu'elle serait bientôt sur pieds. Il ne pouvait le leur dire, mais il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester longtemps dans un lit à ne rien faire de ses journées, même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, et elle trouverait vite un moyen pour se lever et gambader dehors.

Le petit-déjeuner arriva bientôt à sa fin. Les portes s'ouvrirent, des servantes vêtues de longues robes blanches style antique entrèrent afin de débarrasser la table. Les chevaliers et la déesse se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce en silence. Ils marchèrent dans un large couloir en direction de la sortie du temple en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire de leur journée. Certains étaient déjà fixés, ils allaient rencontrer leur apprenti et essayer de le connaître un peu. Shura allait tourner la tête vers Dohko pour lui demander quelque chose quand soudain…

« Bonjour, Dohko !!! »

Surpris, Dohko voulut se retourner, mais une grosse masse lui sauta dessus, dans le dos, les bras autour de son cou, et il manqua de se casser la figure par terre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et, stupéfaits, ils virent une femme blonde s'accrocher au cou de Dohko.

Un semblant de colère passa dans les yeux de l'asiatique alors qu'un superbe sourire illuminait le visage de Lys, tout contente d'avoir réussi à lui sauter dessus sans qu'il ne la voit ou la sente approcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?!

- Je te cherchais !

- Tu devrais être au lit ! »

Son sourire s'évanouit d'un coup.

« Comment oses-tu me dire quelques chose d'aussi mauvais goût alors que ça fais plut de deux cents ans qu'on s'est pas vu ! Tiens, tu as pris quelques centimètres, toi. »

Elle regardait par terre, étonnée d'être sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais goût, tu dois être… »

Son sourire revint d'un coup.

« Au fait, je t'ai manqué ??

- Non, pas du tout.

- Je m'en doutais ! Tu sais quoi ?? Sion s'est beaucoup amélioré ! Avant, son champ de force, je le détruisais en une seconde, mais là, j'ai eu quelques difficultés.

- Lys !! »

Son grand sourire dévoilait ses dents parfaites et blanches, une insouciante d'enfant émanait de la jeune femme, ce qui surpris au plus au plus haut point les chevaliers, qui devaient reconnaître que la blonde était, physiquement, une femme, et superbe qui plus est. Dohko était un peu dur pour la forme, mais ils voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas fâché. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait nullement gêné des bras blancs et maigres enroulés autour de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas Sion qui s'est amélioré, c'est toi qui est fatiguée.

- Mais nan, je suis pas fatiguée !

- Tu as beaucoup vomi.

- A-t-on idée de me donner des horreurs pareilles à manger ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait exprès. Surtout Sion.

- Loin de nous cette idée.

- Mais voui, mais voui… »

Son regard quitta les yeux bruns de Dohko et tomba de suite sur Saori. Lys comprit de suite qui elle était. Elle quitta son perchoir et fit quelques pas. Elle ressemblait à un félin, sa marche était souple et gracieuse. À la grande surprise de Saori, le jeune femme se plia légèrement, son bras replié sur sa poitrine, à la manière d'un homme, la saluant.

« Vous êtes Athéna, je suppose. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, ça me fait bizarre de vous rencontrer.

- Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

- Vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit, en Enfers. »

Saori était hypnotisée par les yeux bleu clair de la jeune femme devant elle. Belle et agréable, Lys lui plaisait déjà, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec elle.

Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer à nouveau la maigreur de ses bras et de ses mains, dont les poignets portaient les longs bracelets travaillés. Chaussée de sandales, son corps trop fin étaient cachés par son pantalon et sa chemise clairs.

« Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, vous devez être fatiguée.

- Mais non, je vais très bien !

- Tu vomis.

- C'est parce que vous me donnez des trucs infectes à manger.

- Si Sion savait que tu es là…

- Mais tu ne vas pas le prévenir, n'est-ce pas, Dohko ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes bien. »

Son grand sourire toujours sur les lèvres et frappa fermement sa main ouverte avec son poing, puis fit craquer ses articulations bruyamment. Les saints d'or et divins sentaient la menace qui venait de tomber sur Dohko qui soupira, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, je ne lui dirai rien.

- Tu es un ange ! »

Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de chevaliers, s'attarda un très court instant sur un visage, puis tomba sur Kiki qui la regardait, cette femme qui avait rencontré muette et sans mouvement, et qu'il pouvait voir bouger à son aise. Elle courut presque devant lui, Kiki sursauta et elle s'agenouilla devant lui, curieuse, et posa ses mains sur ses joues, examinant rapidement son visage clair, trop à son goût.

Kiki rougit, Mû fut surpris par son regard, par son geste. Il avait eut, un court instant, l'impression de voir un mère s'inquiéter de la santé de son enfant. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pas beau, tout ça. Tu manges, au moins ?

- J'essaye…

- Mais il a envie de vomir, compléta Mû.

- Il faut lui donner des choses sucrées, il reprendra vite du poids. Regarde-moi ces bras !

- Les vôtres aussi, ils sont tout maigres !

- Ah non, ne me vouvoie pas !

- Tu n'es pas assez jeune pour qu'il te tutoie.

- Dohko, c'est méchant ! Je suis pas vieille !

- T'es trop belle.

- C'est gentil ! »

Kiki rougit un peu plus, au sourire rayonnant de la jeune femmes. Les autres la trouvaient amusantes, tout comme les répliques qu'elle et Dohko s'échangeaient. On aurait dis qu'ils s'étaient quittés la vieille. Elle semblait être la joie de vivre. Elle se leva, et…

« Lys !!! »

Un sursaut les prit. Son sourire s'effaça, elle fusilla Dohko du regard.

« Sale traître !!

- J'étais obligé.

- Toi, je te retiens ! »

Soudain, Sion apparut devant elle. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait en colère, même très en colère, de la voir debout. Les chevaliers purent remarquer comme ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient bien frère et sœur, même si leur visage n'était pas identiques. Cependant, Lys semblait plutôt embêtée de se retrouver devant le Grand Pope, comme une gamine prit en faute. C'était à se demander qui était l'aîné.

« Bonjour, petit frère. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Très bien aussi.

- File te recoucher.

- Pas envie.

- On écoute les grands, mademoiselle, ou je te fais vomir tes tripes.

- Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un frère pareil ?

- Sûrement quelque chose de bien. La vieille, tu te dépêches.

- Tu peux répéter ? »

Plus de trace de sourire sur son visage, une expression sérieuse venait de remplacer son air rieur. Comme Sion, elle venait de croiser les bras, le défiant du regard. Des éclairs s'échappaient de leurs yeux, ils se foudroyaient du regard. Cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Elle qui était si gaie il y avait à peine un instant, la voilà avec cet air énervé.

Ils semblaient avoir oublié ce qui les entouraient. Ils faisaient la même taille, et le même air de défi dans les yeux et les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Ils se demandaient sérieusement s'il allaient en venir aux mains. Ils jetèrent un regard vers Dohko qui les regardait, l'air de dire : « Et voilà que ça recommence. » Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Sion et Lys.

« Toujours aussi susceptible sur ton âge ?

- Et toi, c'est sur ta taille, minus.

- Retourne dans ta chambre.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Je te ferai vomir le peu que tu as dans le ventre.

- Tu t'en crois capable ? Ne me fais pas rire.

- Tu n'as pas assez de force pour te défendre.

- Je suis encore capable de te botter les fesses.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Un bon Starlight Extinction dans le derrière, ça te ferait pas de mal, insolant.

- Et un Stardust Revolution ne te ferait pas de mal non plus. »

Les éclairs entre leur regard était plus puissants encore, les chevaliers n'en revenaient pas. Soudain, Sion et Lys ouvrirent de grands yeux, une main venait de se placer entre leurs yeux. Ils tournèrent la tête, Dohko soupirait de lassitude.

« Bon, on ne va pas détruire le temple, vous allez vous calmer.

- C'est lui qui m'a cherchée !

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de sortir de ton lit !

- Marre de vomir, je voulais quelque chose de meilleur à manger !

- Tu es trop difficile en nourriture.

- Et alors ? Quand t'étais malade, je ne te faisais pas manger n'importe quoi !

- Lys, au lit. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

- Dohko, sale traître.

- Allez, dépêche-toi.

- Tu me le paieras Sion. »

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais Sion tilta.

« Tu n'oserais pas ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?? »

Elle se retourna, lui fit un sourire innocent, et s'en alla. Sion posa sa main sur son front, se cachant les yeux, imaginant toutes sortes de choses. Il avait oublié un petit détail : Lys le connaissait comme sa poche. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'embêter, et donc pour se venger. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort…

Les chevaliers d'or et divins la regardèrent partir, tout guillerette, encore stupéfaits par la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ils se menaçaient de lancer une de leurs puissantes techniques de combat, comme si c'était de simples coups de poings ? Lys avait radicalement changé de visage lors de la confrontation avec son frère. C'en était presque amusant.

« De quoi vous parliez, comme vengeance ? Demanda Ikki avec un sourire moqueur.

- Rien de spécial.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui donnais à manger, pour qu'elle soit autant énervé ? Demanda Saori, méfiante.

- Des haricots verts et des carottes.

- Comment ?!

- Elle a horreur de ces légumes, à en faire un malaise.

- Mais pourquoi lui en avoir donné, alors ? Fit Milo.

- J'avais envie.

- Mais si elle aime pas ça ! S'exclama Seiya.

- Et alors ??

- T'es sadique ! Fit Masque de Mort.

- Et alors ? On a plus le droit d'embêter sa sœur ? Elle est à moi, je fais ce que je veux.

- Mais elle a vomi ! Dit Mû.

- Quelle mange des haricots verts ou des patates, elle aurait vomi quand même, c'est toujours pareil quand elle est malade.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Shun.

- Et oui, elle est pas normale.

- Quand même, tu aurais pu éviter, répliqua Dohko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Les bonnes habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

- « Bonnes habitudes » ? Sourit Aioros.

- Et oui.

- Je vous l'avais dit, des disputes continuelles et sur n'importe quoi.

- Bref, je vais voir où elle est passée.

- Donne lui quelque chose qu'elle aime, ou elle serait capable de mettre du lait tourné dans ton café demain matin.

- Je note. »

Et Sion repartit, à la recherche de sa sœur. « Du lait tourné dans du café ? », pensèrent intérieurement les chevaliers.

**OoO**

Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, Saga, Kanon, Shura et Dohko marchaient ensemble vers le réfectoire, qui venait tout juste d'être rouvert, nouveau lieu où déjeunerait les apprentis à partir de maintenant. Leur repas devait très certainement être terminé, les chevaliers d'argent leur avait ordonné de rester dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que les chevaliers d'or et divins concernés viennent les chercher, afin de les connaître un peu mieux.

Lys n'avait pas reparu au cours du déjeuner, elle était apparemment obligée de rester dans sa chambre. Sion n'avait pas non plus été présent. Il était venu juste après lui avoir porté son repas. Seika, après s'être renseignée auprès de Dohko, avait spécialement préparé quelque chose qu'elle aimait, afin qu'elle se rétablisse le plus vite possible.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'elle s'était forcée à manger toute son assiette pour en vomir au moins la moitié juste après, sans que son frère ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il le savait bien, son truc à elle, c'était vomir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait tourmentée, et il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec son passé en Enfer. Ni Dohko ni lui n'avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il le saurait bien assez tôt, et ils n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. Le principal, c'était qu'elle soit revenue. Parmi eux.

Les chevaliers entrèrent dans la pièce principale du réfectoire, les apprentis se levèrent, au garde-à-vous. Timidement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouveau maître. Kiki le leur avait décris la personne, car ils ne connaissait pas encore le nom de tous les chevaliers d'or et divins de l'ordre.

Rei et Reiji accompagnèrent Lilo jusqu'à Dohko qui lui prit la main. Ils sortirent et prirent chacun une direction différente, sauf Saga et Kanon qui avaient décidés d'entraîner les deux frères ensemble. Shun, nouveau professeur d'Élise, décida d'aller dans un endroit tranquille pour connaître la petite fille qu'il trouvait bien timide. Andromède l'emmena vers la plage, et ils s'assirent, à l'ombre.

Le jeune homme détailla l'enfant qu'il avait devant lui. Ses cheveux rose pâle, qui encadraient son visage poupon, se rassemblaient en une couette haute. Deux yeux émeraudes contrastait avec sa peau claire. Il la trouvait frêle, et Shun sut tout de suite qu'elle était très timide. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, avec ses yeux fuyants et ses joues qui s'enflammaient rapidement. Andromède engagea la conversation, lui demandant son âge, son pays d'origine, et surtout comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Il comprit que la petite française était orpheline depuis plus d'un an, suite à la mort, ou plutôt à l'assassinat, de ses parents.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, du moins pour Shun, qui avait réussi à faire parler la petite fille qui, une fois lancée, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il venait de la déposer aux dortoirs, que Saori venait de faire rénover. Ou plutôt, c'était Sion qui en avait décidé ainsi. Shun jeta un regard vers le longs chemin d'escaliers qui menait au treizième temple. L'heure du dîner approchait, et Hyoga devait peut-être déjà être en haut. Son cœur se serra, il se pinça la lèvre.

Andromède repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le chevalier du Cygne. Une nuit merveilleuse qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il s'était donné à lui après lui avoir révélé ses sentiments. Hyoga avait été réticent au début, il ne voulait pas se faire comme ça son ami, car il avait conscience qu'il n'aimait pas Shun comme lui aurait voulu l'aimer. Mais, au final, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot. Une douche, de nouveaux vêtements, et les voilà partis pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec leurs compagnons d'arme.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres fines. Hyoga avait toujours des sentiments pour Ikki. Pourtant, le Cygne savait qu'il était pris. Il était avec Aphrodite, et semblait être bien avec le Poisson. Son ami avait renoncé, mais il l'aimait encore. Shun le comprenait tout à fait, on ne peut pas cesser d'aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain, il faut du temps. Andromède était prêt à lui en donner. Il allait essayer de se faire aimer du Cygne. Maintenant qu'il avaient fais l'amour, il ne pouvait se résigner à en rester là. Il devait aller plus loin, son cœur le lui disait. Et puis, de toute façon, que risquait-il ? Pas grand-chose.

**OoO**

La fenêtre était ouverte en grand, un souffle agréable entrait dans la chambre et lui caressait le visage. Le dos appuyé contre la vitre derrière elle et les pieds contre l'autre vitrage, elle regardait le soleil disparaître, les bras autour de ses genoux. La nuit arrivait, la lune ne tarderait pas à apparaître, suivie de ce voile d'étoiles posé sur le ciel d'encre. Le regard dans le vague, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Le passé la rattrapait, à tout moment, elle avait des impressions de déjà-vu. Cette grande chambre où ses frères l'avaient couché, c'était celle qu'elle avait occupé, autrefois. Rien n'avait changé, même la couleur des draps était identique à ceux qu'elle avait connu, tout comme le tapis au sol, les meubles. Sion avait fait en sorte que cette pièce reste intact, et Lys se sentait émue, malgré elle.

Elle se retrouvait. La voilà à nouveau au Sanctuaire, son Sanctuaire, qu'elle avait dirigé un temps. Elle y avait vécu tant de choses… Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que toutes ces années où elle y avait vécu n'avait pas été grand-chose, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La blonde ne doutait pas que ce fut ces deux siècles passés en Enfers qui lui donnait cette impression.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour s'ouvrir à nouveau, et encore une fois, elle fut assailli par cette impression de déjà-vu. Elle le connaissait, ce paysage assombri, elle l'avait admiré tant de fois. Lys se sentait vivante, bien vivante, et surtout sereine. Son dîner était encore récent, elle n'avait pas trop vomi. Son corps faisait un rejet de la nourriture et cela l'affaiblissait.

Pourtant, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment ennuyée de ces forts maux d'estomac. Son seul ennui avait été que Sion et Dohko la voit se vider sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. En ce moment même, elle n'avait pas mal au ventre, elle se sentait bien, en paix avec elle-même. Prête pour une prochaine journée.

Lys devait avouer que sa petite dispute avec Sion lui avait fait du bien, ces échanges lui avaient manqué. Sion lui avait manqué. Dohko aussi. Elle aurait pu être plus digne et dire bonjour comme tout le monde. Elle avait préféré lui sauter dessus. Lui montrer qu'elle était de retour. Et qu'elle ne partirait plus jamais. Jamais.

Deux coups frappés à la porte, elle ne sursauta pas et écouta plutôt la porte s'ouvrir. Des pas s'avancèrent vers elle, s'arrêtèrent devant la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle tourna la tête, ses petits frères regardaient le ciel s'assombrirent sérieusement, laissant place à la nuit. Leur regard se croisa, ils se sourirent. Un sourire complice. Elle descendit de la fenêtre et les prit dans ses bras, les serrant contre elle. Ils s'échangèrent pas un mot, ils n'en avait pas besoin. Dohko et Sion, la tête enfuie dans la cou de la jeune femme, sentaient ses mains caresser leurs cheveux calmement.

Ils s'écartèrent. Sion fit apparaître un bouteille d'alcool. Alors que Dohko soupirait en souriant, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire complice.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	31. Le séjour en Enfers

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacs !! Moi, tranquille, je suis toute cramée, j'ai même des bulles d'eau sur la poitrine !!

**Lys :** La crème solaire, elle connait pas.

Nan, m'en suis toujours pas mis... Je devrais peut-être essayer...

**Lys :** Ce serait bien :p Et l'après solaire ou la biaphine, elle connait pas non plus :p

Si ! ... Mais la flemme :p Mais je poste un nouveau chap :-)

**Lys :** Nan, mais c'est quoi cette image que tu donnes de moi ??

:p

**Lys :** Méchante pas belle... T.T

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Le séjour en Enfers

« Allez, debout là-dedans ! Non, mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Bouge tes jolies fesses de là, que je fasse le lit ! »

Un grognement mécontent suivit ses mots, Aphrodite s'assit soudain sur le lit et se mit à chatouiller le Phénix qui, réveillé, rit aux éclats, incapable de résister aux assauts de son amant. Un sourire sur les lèvres, ledit amant regardait avec tendresse Ikki se tortiller, quand tout à coup, deux mains empoignèrent ses épaules pour le faire tomber sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà le chevalier divin l'attaquait, Aphrodite rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, coincé sous le corps du Phénix. Ikki s'enivrait du rire clair du suédois qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

S'étant vengé, ses doigts cessèrent de parcourir les côtes du suédois, il s'allongea sur lui, respirant son parfum féminin, qui l'avait gêné au début, mais dont il était habitué maintenant. Une odeur de roses qui flottait autour de lui.

Aphrodite, un sourire sur les lèvres, entoura les épaules du Phénix de ses bras, encore haletant par cette petite bataille. Il entendait son cœur battre et écoutait la respiration encore irrégulière du jeune homme allongé sur lui. Distraitement, ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux bleus. Ikki se repoussa pas cette main qui allait et venait dans sa courte chevelure, il s'était habitué à ces petits gestes tendres d'Aphrodite. Il les cherchait, parfois, ces doigts dans ses cheveux, ou ce corps près du sien. Sans arrière pensée. Juste pour l'avoir près de lui.

« Ikki, il est peut-être temps de se lever.

- Pourquoi faire ? On n'est pas obligé de monter. »

Aphrodite poussa Ikki sur le côté, il se laissa faire en grognant. Il avait la flemme de monter, même si le treizième temple était juste à côté. Le suédois sourit en le voyant ronchonner. Le Phénix se leva et, appuyé contre le mur, regarda le suédois refaire vite fais le grand lit.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à monter ?

- Il y aura sûrement la sœur de Sion, et je veux la voir.

- Elle est un peu bizarre.

- Justement ! Tu as vu comme ils se parlaient, elle et Sion ?

- C'était amusant. Pas du tout impressionnés par l'autre.

- Un changement direct d'expression. Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu détruire le temple ?

- À se menacer de Starlight extinction, oui, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu. »

Ils songèrent à cette puissante attaque lancée par deux chevaliers dans un temple. Oui, ça aurait fait des dégâts. Aphrodite lissa les draps, tout en se remémorant le visage, les expressions de la jeune femme.

« Elle est belle.

- C'est vrai.

- Vraiment très belle.

- N'exagère pas.

- Avoue-le, elle est superbe. On en voit pas tous les jours, des femmes comme ça. Et on dirait qu'elle n'en a pas conscience.

- Tu aimes tout ce qui est beau.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On dirait la déesse Aphrodite. »

Le chevalier d'or n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Lys avec une robe de princesse antique, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés soigneusement, son corps orné de bijoux en tout genre. Étrangement, Ikki n'eut pas trop de mal à l'imaginer aussi. Il se savait gay, les femmes ne l'intéressait pas, mais il devait avouer que celle-là lui plaisait. Elle était différente des autres.

Déjà, elle venait d'une autre époque, bien loin de la leur. Et aussi, elle semblait sortit de nulle part. Comme si un peintre, fou amoureux de sa toile, avait souhaité que son personnage sorte de son œuvre. Sensation étrange et qui étonnait au plus haut point le japonais, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les femmes.

Ikki sortit de la chambre et partit dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Aphrodite s'assit sur le lit et, les yeux dans le vague, se remémora la scène de la vieille. Il était très intrigué par Lys, elle semblait irréelle. Il avait vraiment envie de la connaître. De savoir qui elle était.

Il était étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de connaître quelqu'un. Certes, certaines personnes l'avaient intrigué, mais pas à ce point-là. Aphrodite se rendit soudain compte que l'eau coulait, dans la salle de bain. Ikki devait se laver. Le suédois se leva de son lit, lissa les derniers plis et partit dans le salon attendre que le japonais ait fini sa toilette.

Une fois habillé, Ikki sortit de la salle d'eau et rejoignit son amant pour qu'ils montent ensemble au treizième temple. Aphrodite hésita à lui prendre la main, finalement, il préféra les garder, le Phénix semblait bouder un peu. Il n'aimait pas sa curiosité vis-à-vis de Lys ? Intéressant… Un nouveau moyen de le taquiner.

Une fois en haut, ils allèrent directement dans la salle à manger. Presque tout le monde était là, il ne manquait que certains chevaliers d'or, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Les deux amants s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Aphrodite se servit du thé, Ikki préféra du café. Julian n'était pas là, Shun s'en inquiéta, il avait apparemment attrapé une cochonnerie et une fièvre de cheval le clouait au lit.

Sion et Lys n'étaient pas là, Aphrodite en fut déçu. Cependant, Dohko était présent, assis près de Masque de Mort. Il semblait un peu énervé, le suédois se demanda pourquoi. Aiolia, Aioros, Camus et Milo arrivèrent, c'était les derniers retardataires. Le petit-déjeuner commença, personne n'osa interroger la Balance, qui ne parlait pas, se contentant de fixer une petite carafe, qui devait sans doute contenir du café.

Soudain, les portes de la grande pièce s'ouvrirent. Sion et Lys apparurent, complètement crevés, semblant encore en train de dormir. Habillés et peignés, il conservaient néanmoins cette mise fatiguée, comme s'il venaient de passer une nuit blanche, et encore.

Quelques « bonjour » fusèrent, le frère et la sœur n'y firent pas attention et s'assirent machinalement près de Dohko, qui lui leur servait le café de la carafe. L'esprit encore brumeux, ils portèrent leur tasse à leur lèvres, burent une gorgée. Tout à coup, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux et faillirent recracher le café, faisant une grimace éloquence en passant. Ils avalèrent le liquide avec difficultés.

« Dohko, t'abuses… Firent-ils d'une même voix écœurée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Saori, inquiète.

- C'est horrible… gémit Sion.

- Y'a des trucs louches dans ton café, c'est pas possible… Fit Lys en examinant sa tasse.

- Rien de louche, cent pour cent naturel. »

Dohko semblait toujours énervé.

« C'est quoi ? »

Masque de mort attrapa la carafe, respira son contenu et se recula instantanément.

« C'est pas du café, ça !

- Café noir.

- Trop noir ! C'est de l'encre, ton truc !

- On peut mettre du sucre ??

- Cul sec.

- T'auras essayé, frangine. À la tienne. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent une nouvelle gorgée. Nouvelle grimace. Lys l'avala, plus ennuyée qu'autre chose, Sion avait plutôt envie de vomir. Dohko les regardait boire, toujours aussi énervé.

« Mais pourquoi tu leur fait boire ça ?! S'exclama Milo, qui avait horreur du café noir.

- Le meilleur remède pour les réveiller.

- « Meilleur remède », tu parles… Fit Lys.

- Ils ont le droit d'être fatigués, les défendit Aiolia.

- Fatigués ? Oui, ils ont le droit, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne boivent pas comme des trucs jusqu'à quatre heures de matin.

- De quoi ??

- Vous voyez pas qu'ils ont la gueule de bois ? »

Les chevaliers les regardèrent, stupéfaits. Non, ils avaient plus l'air de deux personnes ayant peu dormi la veille que de deux saoulards. D'ailleurs, ils avaient un peu de mal à imaginer le si sage Sion et la joyeuse Lys boirent jusqu'à tomber ivre mort.

Tous deux faisaient tourner le liquide noir dans leur tasse, hésitant à le boire. Finalement, voulant en finir, la blonde le but d'un coup, suivie de Sion qui poussa un petit gémissement de dégoût.

« C'est pas possible, dit Seiya, éberlué.

- Je t'assure, j'ai presque dû les porter jusqu'au lit.

- Le si sage Grand Pope est tombé ivre mort ? Fit Masque de Mort avec un sourire ironique.

- Le si sage Grand Pope ne tient plus aussi bien l'alcool.

- Ils ont bu toute une bouteille ? Demanda Kanon.

- Non, trois. »

Des yeux ronds se dirigèrent à nouveaux vers les deux coupables qui soupirèrent de honte.

« Quelle honte… Dire qu'on arrivait à s'en enfiler quatre à nous deux, avant… Soupira la jeune femme.

- La honte…

- Vous aviez l'air malins, tous les deux !

- Bon, écoute Dohko, ça fait plus de deux cents ans que j'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais me priver ! Manquerait plus que ça…

- Peut-être pas au point de t'endormir par terre !

- Je ne suis plus habituée !

- S'il te plait, cris pas…

- Mal à la tête ? Petite nature ! Me dis pas que tu as la nausée ?

- J'ai horreur du café noir.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aime, moi ? Mais au moins, ça me réveille.

- Pourquoi tu leur donnes pas un quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ? Demanda Ikki à Dohko.

- Ça existe, cette merveille ?

- Pas question.

- Oh, le sadique, fit Masque de Mort.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Ça vous arrivait souvent de boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout ? Leur demanda Camus.

- Parfois, oui.

- « Parfois » ?

- Oui, Dohko, parfois ! Pour pas dire souvent. »

Elle dira intelligemment la langue à la Balance qui roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Et tu entraînais ton frère avec toi, dit Kanon.

- Disons qu'il était le seul supporter l'alcool, Dohko ne tient pas.

- Je n'aime pas non plus.

- C'est sûr que ceux de cette époque sont meilleurs que ceux d'avant.

- Les nausées qu'on a pu avoir, parfois… Soupira Sion, se souvenant de la qualité médiocre de certaines boissons.

- Pour les meilleurs, il fallait mettre le prix. L'un des avantages à être chevalier d'or, c'est qu'on ne te refuse pas grand-chose, dit Lys, qui repensait aussi au nombre de bouteilles bon marché qu'elle avait pu vider avec les autres chevaliers d'or.

- Le Grand Pope ne vous refusait rien ? Demanda Shiryu, étonnée.

- C'est que… Nous avions peu de plaisir, voire pas du tout pour certains. Les gardes avaient des repas médiocres et travaillaient beaucoup, les chevaliers de bronze ne vivaient pas au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'argent entraînaient des apprentis et, suivant leur avenir ou la réussite de leurs missions, ils pouvaient avoir de l'argent en plus. Mais ils ne mourraient pas de faim, le Grand Pope ne l'aurait pas permis. Quant aux chevaliers d'or, ils avaient le plus de droits, et on mangeait largement à notre faim. Il ne pouvait pas nous refuser grand-chose, car à douze contre un, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

- Il était pourtant le maître, non ? S'étonna Shaka.

- Le maître, oui, mais il prenait de l'âge, et les chevaliers d'or étaient plutôt… on va dire impulsifs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Hyoga.

- Un peu bagarreur, répondit Sion.

- Un peu beaucoup, soupira Dohko.

- Et c'était quoi, vos loisirs ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Nous avions trois plaisirs, répondit Lys en comptant sur ses doigts. L'alcool, le tabac et les femmes.

- Les femmes ?!

- Il y avait pas mal de prostituées dans la ville à côté, répondit Sion. Les chevaliers d'argent, de temps en temps, allaient prendre du plaisir, et les chevaliers d'or aussi.

- Les plus sages se contentaient de l'alcool, poursuivit Dohko. Les pires se promenaient dans les rues se chercher une femme. Les servantes étaient épargnées.

- C'est ça, oui, le gros se les faisait en cachette, grogna Lys en chassant l'image de ces fraîches et jolies jeunes filles dans les bras du démoniaque Grand Pope.

- Il ne disait rien ? S'étonna Milo. C'est censé être interdit, puni.

- Ça restait entre nous, répondit Lys en se servant un tasse de thé. On étaient tous très proches, et quand l'un allait mal ou faisait une bêtise, on faisait de notre mieux pour arranger le problème. Certains étaient sages et ne fréquentaient pas de catins, mais d'autres étaient presque des habitués, et il nous arrivait de partir en ville les chercher et les ramener.

- Tu étais souvent de corvée, ajouta Sion. Mais tu les ramenais toujours.

- Comment ça se finissait ? Demanda Saga.

- Soit on les ramenait chez eux et on rentrait chez soi, soit on les ramenait et on finissait la soirée en buvant comme des trous, » répondit Lys, le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la surprise générale. Sion et Dohko n'avaient pas réagi, c'était la pure vérité.

« Tu ne buvais pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, dit Dohko, se remémorant une soirée au cours de laquelle tous trois avaient regarder un certain nombre de chevaliers d'or se saouler.

- J'étais plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un les surveille, ils auraient bien été capable de retourner là-bas chercher un femme… ou un homme, ajouta la jeune femme en pensant au chevalier du Scorpion et du Taureau. Et Chang, jamais là pour les surveiller avec moi. Remarquez, ils faisaient honte à voir.

- Vous ne deviez pas vous ennuyer, sourit Seiya.

- Oh, ça, non ! On n'avait pas le temps !

- En fait, tu faisais parti des plus sages, dit Milo.

- Aller me chercher un homme pour passer la nuit ? Non merci, j'avais d'autres moyens pour dépenser mon argent. Et j'en connais deux qui m'auraient bien grondée le lendemain.

- On se demande qui, firent Dohko et Sion avec un sourire ironique.

- Vous avez jamais tenté, tous les deux ? » Demanda Masque de Mort avec un sourire.

Un ange passa. Lys, sa tasse au bord des lèvres, regardait les deux garçons, guettant leur réponse. Ils soupirèrent.

« On voulait pas mourir.

- Je vous aurais tués si vous aviez fais ça. Avec toutes le cochonneries que ça triballe, ces bonnes femmes…

- Ça existait déjà, à l'époque ? S'étonna Aldébaran.

- Bien sûr. Elle ne se lavaient pas, puaient la sueur et l'urine. Aucune hygiène. Et je sais de quoi je parle, combien de fois je suis rentrée dans ces endroits louches les chercher…

- Quelle horreur ! S'exclama Saori.

- Vous aviez peur de vous faire frapper ? Sourit Aioros.

- Tu ne la connais pas, répondit Dohko.

- Elle est d'une brutalité sans nom quand elle est énervée.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer ça, avoua Aphrodite.

- C'est gentil ! Fit Lys avec un grand sourire, révélant ses dents blanches.

- Dohko nous a dis que tu as été Grand Pope, dit Saori.

- Quelle horreur. Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça, toi ?

- Plus d'un aurait voulu ton poste.

- Chez les chevaliers d'argent, d'accord, mais chez les autres, non. Rien que des lâches…

- C'était si dure que ça ? S'étonna Shiryu.

- Avec des chevaliers très impulsifs et d'une brutalité hors du commun, qui n'écoutent pas quand on leur parle et qui brutalise leurs apprentis au point de se les faire ou de les tuer, désolé, mais non, ce n'est pas évident à gérer. De plus, je suis une femme, alors va leur dire que je suis aussi capable qu'un homme avec les mots…

- Surtout que tu as une patience… commenta Dohko.

- Ma patience a des limites.

- Quand tu es devenu Grand Pope, tu continuais à accepter les… « écarts » de tes chevaliers ? Demanda Saga, qui se souvenait de sa propre difficulté, même s'il n'avait pas été totalement lui-même.

- Du moment que ça ne tombait pas dans mes oreilles, je laissais faire.

- Et si ça tombait dans tes oreilles ? Demanda Shina.

- Je leur en collait une.

- Comment ?!

- Logiquement, un combat entre chevalier d'or doit durer un bon moment.

- Les chevaliers d'or ont des points faibles et des points forts, expliqua Dohko. Ils excellent donc dans une pratique, comme la glace, ou les spécificités des armures. Elle, c'est dans la télékinésie et les poings. Les poings sont réservés aux règlements de compte.

- Les poings ??

- Je les attrapais et leur mettais un bon coup de poing dans le ventre ou dans la joue. Si j'étais vraiment énervée, je visais un point… un peu plus sensible, fit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu leur fait peur, là, sourit Dohko.

- Elle fait peur quand elle est énervée, répliqua Sion.

- Tu es un connaisseur, petit frère !

- Et Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'elle en disait ? Demanda Saori.

- Athéna ? Je vais vous dire quelque chose. Au Sanctuaire, Athéna, c'était moi.

- Comment ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui réglait les problèmes, elle n'avait pas à mettre son nez dedans. Si jamais ça venait dans ses oreilles, le coupable avait affaire à moi. Ces « écarts » était un bon moyens de me ridiculiser aux yeux des autres, moi et la chevalerie. Je ne tenais pas assez bien mes chevaliers d'or. C'est de là que venaient aussi certains problèmes de discipline avec les chevaliers d'argent. Mais en général, j'arrivais toujours à mes fins. De gré ou de force, ils finissaient par me respecter et m'obéir.

- De force ? Fit Shura en fronçant les sourcils.

- De différentes manières. Un combat rapproché, par exemple. Aussi, certains se faisaient bien voir d'Athéna, qui avait tendance à sortir trop souvent de son temple. Au moindre écart de conduite, elle ne voulait plus les voir, au point de parfois souhaiter un bannissement ou la peine de mort.

- Plutôt dure, votre déesse, commenta Ikki.

- Capricieuse, je dirais. Nous n'étions pas en bons termes. En général, je défendais les chevaliers d'argent, la situation était vraiment ridicule. Ça n'arrangeait rien à nos rapports, puisque je finissais par avoir le dernier mot. Les chevaliers d'or étaient derrière moi, et finalement, ceux d'argent également. Vers la fin, je n'avais plus tellement ce genre de problème, on savait qui j'étais et la situation au Sanctuaire.

- Un Grand Pope exemplaire, en somme, résuma Camus.

- Loin de là ! Plus feignante que moi, il n'y a pas ! Rit-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Sion.

- Mais tout le monde était content, c'était le principal. Ç'a dû faire un grand vide quand j'ai disparu… Plus personne… Athéna a dû vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira à son tour Dohko.

- Quelle ironie… Dire qu'elle t'a nommé Grand Pope ! Quelle horreur…

- Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, ton travail avait été bien fais. Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette grotte ?

- Heu… J'étais où ?

- Sur l'île de la Reine Morte, répondit Shun

- Inconnu au bataillon.

- Cette île est sortie de nulle part, avec des chevaliers noirs en prime.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient dans l'Océan Indien, pas loin de l'Inde ?

- Cette petite île est maintenant inhabitée et, va savoir comment et pourquoi, ils sont tous sur cette nouvelle île.

- D'accord… En fait, Chang et moi, nous nous sommes battus contre Hadès. Il était puissant, nous avions du mal. Finalement, Chang est mort en voulant me protéger. Alors, j'ai engagé le combat avec Hadès. Au début, je tenais, mais j'ai fatigué. J'allais mourir, de toute façon. J'ai alors téléporté les armures au Sanctuaire. Hadès ne voulait pas ma mort, mais plutôt ma vie. Il m'a alors enchaînée et enfermée dans une partie du château où je ne voyais personne, à part quelques servantes, qui comme moi, restaient là, à attendre une fin qui ne viendrait jamais. À ce moment-là, je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni réfléchir. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, la guerre était terminée. Plus de deux cents ans plus tard, elle recommençait. Nous avons senti les dieux Hypnos et Thanatos aller à Élysion. Peu après, c'était le tour d'une gamine à moitié folle, Pandore, qui est arrivée avec Hadès. C'était seulement son âme, les servantes et moi, nous étions à son service. Nous le voyions rarement, nous ne le touchions pas. Nous allions dans une partie du palais et nous n'en bougions pas. Je m'en souviens encore, nous agissions comme des automates, on ne réfléchissait pas, c'était seulement après coup que nous nous rendions compte de ce que nous faisions, et nous vivions dans l'horreur de nous-même. Même les plus anciennes pleuraient sans cesse. Et il m'arrivait de pleurer avec elle. Nous n'étions que des servantes au service d'un Dieu qui nous manipulait continuellement, sans que nous puissions nous défendre. Mon cosmos était réduit à néant. Je n'étais plus rien. »

Son visage, gardant toujours son éternel sourire, se cachait pas son regret, et la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de vide, des visages en pleurs de ces femmes blanches, de sa propre souffrance, de la douleur des autres. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, un visage lui revint en mémoire, flou. Le seul visage bien vivant qui lui était permis de voir.

« À la fin de la guerre, nous avons senti Hadès se réveiller, à Elysion. Un combat contre Hypnos et Thanatos. Puis contre lui. La mort, aussi, nous l'avons sentie. Et, soudain, la destruction. Les murs qui s'effondrent, les sols qui se fissurent, les hurlements, les pleurs, les morts du Styx qui sortent du fleuve avec leurs plaintes suraiguës, les tentatives de fuite, aucune sortie, la panique générale, les cadavres sur le sol… Et puis le un trou, le noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Mais il n'y avait plus la mort autour de moi. Il faisait moins froid. Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, j'ai vu, au font, des barreaux. J'ai deviné une porte derrière moi. J'ai compris de suite, j'étais enchaînée à la porte des morts. Était-ce fais exprès ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Kiki qui la regardait parler. Elle lui fit un sourire et il rougit.

« Et quand je t'ai vu arriver, toi, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été heureuse. Je voyais enfin quelqu'un de vivant. Et je te remercie sincèrement pour être venu tous les jours me voir, malgré la menace que tu sentais peser sur toi. Tu n'as rien dis à personne, parce que tu ne devais pas le dire, parce que chaque jour, tu venais près de la porte des morts. C'était contre ta volonté, tu étais trop jeune pour te battre contre la Mort. Mais tu es quand même venu. J'ai été très inquiète quand tu m'as parlé de ton état de santé. Moi, j'allais bien, car j'étais entre la vie et la mort. Mais toi, tu étais vivant, et tu étais en train de mourir. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu tout de suite ! »

Un sourire gênée sur le visage, elle superposa ses mains en signe d'excuse. L'enfant fit « non » de la tête, les joues rouges.

« Plus de deux cents ans à ne rien faire, et aux deux bouts, Hadès mangeait ta vie, résuma Masque de Mort.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Et Rhadamanthe, tu le connais ? »

Saori montra le spectre de la main, qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme blonde, préférant écouter la longue discussion. Leur regard se croisa. Kanon examina de son amant, mais n'y vit ni trouble ni surprise.

Un peu d'étonnement, certes, mais il cherchait savoir où il avait bien pu la voir. Lys faisait de même, un bras replié sur la table, son autre main lui tenant le menton, elle semblait chercher intensément dans ses souvenirs où elle avait bien pu rencontrer le spectre.

« Jamais vu, lâcha-t-elle, le détaillant toujours.

- Jamais vu non plus. Ou alors, quelques secondes.

- Pareil. Ta tête me dit quelque chose, mais sans plus.

- C'est un des juges des Enfers, pourtant, remarqua Shura.

- Il y en a deux autres, non ? Minos et… mince, je ne me rappelle plus de l'autre, fit-elle, les yeux levés, cherchant le nom du troisième.

- Éaque, répondit Ikki.

- Sûrement. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en contact avec les spectres, on en entendait parler, mais pas plus. Je sais que certaines étaient à leur service, mais pas nous. On pouvait presque dire que nous étions enfermées.

- Servante personnelle d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Rhadamanthe en la regardant toujours.

- C'est ça, oui.

- C'est pas gaie, tout ça, soupira Milo.

- Bah, tout ça, c'est fini, maintenant. Je vais essayer d'oublier. »

Bien que certaines choses ne puissent être oubliées…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	32. Nostalgie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Petit chap que j'avais besoin de taper ! Dsl, je me suis trompée de sens, j'ai remplacé le chap 31 par celui-ci ! Gomen !

**Lys :** Pas douée :p

C'est le soleil :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Nostalgie

Le petit-déjeuner dura longtemps, ponctué de questions en tout genre et de rires. Sion s'était vite remis de sa tasse de café noir et s'était versé un bol de lait, qu'il avait recraché aussitôt, le teint vert. Dohko avait jeté un œil à son contenu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, tout en disant au Grand Pope qu'il aurait pu remarqué que le lait était anormalement jaunâtre. Sion avait jeté un regard noir à Lys qui ne disait rien, cachant le pot de miel sous la table. Un fou rire était né autour de la table, Sion n'avait plus rien bu, donnant son bol à son sœur aînée qui le but avec délice.

Les conversations étaient diverses. On parlait de tout, du Sanctuaire, du passé, mais aussi de l'époque lointaine dans laquelle Sion, Dohko et Lys avaient vécus. Certaines choses qui les choquaient quelque peu paraissaient presque naturelles à cet étrange trio, qui semblait très lié, complice. Lys, enjouée et bavarde, parlait de tout sans honte aucune et percevait l'humour. Elle n'était pas du genre coincée. Ils remarquèrent de suite qu'elle était subtil. L'homosexualité fut légèrement évoquée. Saori avait froncé les sourcils, les yeux tournés vers l'interlocuteur, ayant peur de comprendre. Lys interpréta autrement le propos en souriant, mais les chevaliers virent bien qu'elle avait saisi le sous-entendu. Et elle n'en paraissait pas gênée.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde quitta la table, et les servantes entrèrent pour la débarrasser. Kiki courut vers la blonde et lui demanda si elle voulait visiter le Sanctuaire, qu'elle avait quitté il y avait plus de deux siècles. Elle accepta avec un sourire. La majorité des chevaliers proposèrent de l'accompagner, une balade ne leur ferait pas de mal. D'autres préférèrent rentrer chez eux. Saori aussi voulut les suivre, appréciant particulièrement la jeune femme. Kiki s'étonna quand il sentit son corps s'élever dans les air, mais rit en atterrissant sur les épaules de Lys. La déesse en fut déçu, elle aurait voulu tenir le bras de l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Lys courait presque dans le couloir et elle ouvra en grand les grandes portes de l'entrée du troisième temple. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais se força à sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'éternel chemin des douze maisons qu'elle avait tant de fois monté et descendus, rencontrant ses compagnons d'arme, ces hommes si différents mais qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et qu'elle regrettait encore. Suivie des nouveaux chevaliers d'or, elle descendit les marches, Kiki sur ses épaules. Elle avait la gorge nouée, les yeux qui brillait. Elle marchait devant pour que personne ne voit son visage. Ses frères n'étaient pas là. Ils devaient se douter qu'elle voulait être seule pour descendre.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blancs plutôt épais avec des sandales, elle marchait un peu vite, mais il lui semblait qu'elle allait lentement, très lentement. Elle entra dans le temple des Poissons. Elle crut voir le grand chevalier des Poissons, avec son armure, les bras croisés, appuyé sur une colonne. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix masculine de cet espagnol aux cheveux sang tombant sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard perçant que lançaient ses yeux vert clair. Elle pouvait sentir cette odeur de tabac si particulière qui l'entourait continuellement. Elle adressa un léger sourire à Miguel, à cette ombre du passé.

Les chevaliers d'or marchaient derrière elle, parlant entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils se doutaient qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour cette descente. La dernière fois qu'elle avait traversé les temples, c'était pour aller dans les Enfers, là où elle avait été enfermée trop longtemps. Ils la laissaient marcher devant, sans trop se laisser distancer. Une fois en bas, ils pourraient se permettre de la rattraper.

Les trois marches furent sautées. Lys pénétra dans le onzième temple, celui du Verseau. À nouveau, elle eut cette sensation de marcher lentement, ses yeux parcourant tout le temple, cherchant une silhouette familière. Il lui sembla qu'un homme se tenait là, entre deux colonnes, son œil d'un brun rougeoyant posé sur elle, la sondant de son regard froid. Un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle montra le bout de ses dents blanche à cet anglais aux longs cheveux d'un blond trop foncé et dont le visage dur était défiguré par cette vieille cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, le son lointain de la voix froide et hautaine d'Henri parvint à ses oreilles.

Le soleil tapait au-dessus de leur tête. La chaleur se faisait déjà sentir, il allait faire bien chaud aujourd'hui encore. Il ne faisait pas chaud, en bas, mais il ne faisait pas froid non plus. Lys avait oublié cette température si haute, à laquelle avait mis tant de temps à s'habituer, elle qui était née quelque part, dans le Tibet. La journée allait être difficile. Surtout que son cosmos n'était pas tout à fait revenu, elle ne pourrait pas se téléporter comme elle voulait pour boire de l'eau.

À son entrée dans le temple du Capricorne, elle ne vit aucun changement. Il était toujours d'aplomb sur ses piliers de pierre éternelle. Mais le cosmos qui habitait ce temple ne l'était pas. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de le sentir, l'accueillant gentiment dans sa demeure. Ses yeux distinguèrent, à l'ombre des colonnes, la silhouette harmonieuse du chevalier du Capricorne vêtu de son armure, la regardant de ses yeux sombres légèrement bridés, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire doux qu'il destinait à peu de personnes. Ses courts cheveux noirs simplement coiffés s'échappaient de son casque. Elle répondit au calme japonais d'un sourire, mais déjà, Kyosuke avait disparu.

Ses yeux errèrent sur le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lys put voir les arènes, là-bas, l'infirmerie un peu plus loin, elle distinguait mal le réfectoire, d'où les apprentis devaient déjà être sortis. Elle était un peu étonnée du manque d'activité du Domaine Sacré. À son époque, des bruits leurs parvenaient, même à cette hauteur. Il y avait quelques chevaliers d'argent, parfois des saints de bronze, quand ceux-ci étaient plus puissant que la moyenne. Des gardes entraînaient les futures recrues. Des apprentis courraient partout. Des serviteurs étaient en continuel mouvement. Ce n'était plus ça. Les guerres et le temps avaient tout changé.

La maison du Sagittaire n'avait pas changée, non plus. Aucun combat ne s'y était déroulé, elle était intacte. En entrant, Lys s'attendit à ce que le propriétaire lui saute dessus pour lui parler. Mais l'homme ne vint pas vers elle, il semblait en retrait, préférant la regarder passer. Il lui sembla voir son ombre près d'une colonne, lui faisant la tête. Lys esquissa un petit sourire ironique en devinant l'homme aux cheveux bleu roi tombant dans son dos, son corps protégé par l'étincelante armure du Sagittaire. Ses yeux verts devaient être tournés vers elle, la regardant discrètement. Le français guettait sans doute son regard moqueur quand elle verrait son chapelet pendre autour de son cou. Philippe avait toujours été croyant. Elle n'avait jamais compris cela.

Kiki leva les yeux au ciel et les rabaissa, le soleil brillait trop fort, cela lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il était bien, assis sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas à marcher. Elle avançait plutôt vite, les chevaliers d'or suivaient derrière. Il caressait doucement les cheveux blond clair, la jeune femme n'en semblait nullement gênée, bien au contraire. L'enfant avait hâte qu'ils soient en bas, ils allaient sûrement aller aux arènes, et peut-être à Rodario. Il se demandait comment elle allait être, en voyant le village si changé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la fraîcheur du temple du Scorpion, qui bien sûr était inhabité. Son possesseur devait être derrière eux. Pourtant, la blonde le chercha des yeux, et elle crut le voir, se fondant à moitié dans la légère ombre des piliers et du toit de pierre. Sa peau sombre d'africain lui avait presque manquée, tout comme son visage rond et rieur. Ses yeux brillèrent, en réponse à ceux de l'homme imposant qui semblait la regarder de haut, un peu moqueur. Elle eut envie de lui faire remarquer que ses cheveux frisés dépassaient un peu trop son casque, mais elle ne dit rien, car dans un souffle, Abdou avait disparu, laissant derrière lui le souvenir de sa voix grave à l'étrange accent.

Les chevaliers d'or discutaient toujours derrière elle, leurs voix lui parvenaient, mais elle n'aurait su dire de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, ses souvenirs revenaient doucement à elle, des silhouettes oubliées réapparaissaient à ses yeux, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Aucune agressivité. Juste un sourire. Un sourire doux qui lui disait qu'elle était de retour chez elle.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le temple de la Balance, qui appartenait maintenant à un autre chevalier. Angoissée, elle chercha un visage des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Son regard se voila, il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas dans les ombres, il ne se cachait pas derrière un pilier. Elle se pinça la lèvre, la sortie était proche. Elle faillit s'arrêter. Il était là. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, fier dans son armure, il se tenait là, près de l'entrée, à demi effacé. Ses yeux bridés et sombres étaient dirigés vers elle, elle fut tentée de prendre entre ses doigts une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, typiques des chinois. Elle retint une larme en retrouvant la lumière, Chang n'était plus là.

Le pas s'accélérait, les chevaliers d'or et divins remarquèrent qu'elle marchait plus vite. Ils la suivirent à la même distance. Ils avaient envie de la rattraper, pour qu'ils entrent ensemble dans les temples suivants. Mais quelque chose les retenait. Ils devaient rester en retrait, la laisser avancer seule, et la rejoindre seulement lorsqu'elle aurait traversé le temple du Bélier, le tout dernier du chemin. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Kiki et Lys entrèrent dans le sixième temple, celui de la Vierge. La blonde fut étonnée de le voir avec un toit, il était censé être détruit. Saori avait fais du bon travail, il était très beau. Elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle avançait plus vite, ses pas lui semblaient si lents… Gentiment, ses yeux bleus cherchèrent la petite silhouette cachée qu'elle devinait derrière un pilier. Elle aperçut une de ses mèches azur, rencontrant ses yeux brun virant vers le vert en son centre. Elle devina une rougeur sur ses joues, son visage efféminé se cachait derrière la pierre. Un sourire tendre sur son visage, il fallait le rassurer. Un petit signe de la main timide avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à la lumière, et que Mao, encore jeune, ne reparte se cacher.

Elle était dans un rêve éveillé. Il lui semblait qu'elle volait, ses pieds touchaient à peine les marches. La chaleur la gênait à peine, son visage demeurait frais, sans trace de sueur. Une légère brise souleva sa frange, ses deux points apparurent. L'enfant sur ses épaules soupira, il devait avoir chaud. Mais il n'était pas à plaindre, il ne marchait pas. Il n'était pas bien lourd, il était aussi bien là-haut. Et puis, si elle ne le portait pas, il la regarderait. Et il verrait ses yeux briller, ses lèvres se pincer légèrement, les points de sa bouche s'abaisser un peu par moment.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, se préparant à entendre la voix forte, et elle aurait presque pu l'entendre gueuler à ses oreilles, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait à descendre encore du treizième temple. Alors qu'elle rentrait, un sourire d'excuse se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle distinguait, posé contre un pilier, cet homme trop grand qui la regardait de haut avec ses yeux sombres, ses sourcils violets froncés, attendant une réponse. Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il devrait se laisser pousser les cheveux, ça lui irait mieux. Elle crut voir Dimitri lever les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « elle est pas possible… », elle eut un regard complice, et quitta le russe qui pesterait encore quand elle remonterait.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, Lys eut envie de dire quelque chose à Kiki qui ne bougeait pas de ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux blonds. Mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres, elle avait la gorge nouée, et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. De plus, sa voix aurait un son bizarre. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais l'autre, là-bas, il lui aurait bien crié dessus en disant que les femmes, ça ne savait que verser des larmes.

Il paraîtrait que le temple du Cancer était plein de visages humains, donnant un air lugubre et une odeur horrible à l'endroit. Pourtant, Lys ne vit rien de tel, et elle aurait arraché les yeux au responsable s'il y avait encore ce genre d'atrocité dans ce temple. Elle entendait déjà ses exclamations de joie, une fois qu'elle l'eut vengé de cet affront. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla voir sa silhouette sur le côté, un grand sourire sur le visage, encadré de cheveux brun clair tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux légèrement bridés de japonais brillaient et elle crut voir, sur ses lèvres, quelques mots se dessiner. Son regard descendit vers une de ses mains, où elle aperçut un anneau, cet anneau dont il était si fier, et qui avait son jumeau, à une autre main. Elle lui rendit son sourire, se retint de lui dire de monter retrouver l'amour de sa vie, et laissa Yôji disparaître, comme les autres, telle une ombre revenue du monde des morts.

La fin était proche. La blonde suivit des yeux le reste du chemin menant aux trois dernières maisons, la nostalgie était chaque fois plus forte. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle l'entendait vivre. Une peur se mêla à ce regret du passé. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fois son chemin fini, c'était la fin. La fin de tout. Les voix des chevaliers derrière elle lui parvenaient et le soleil tapait toujours sur leur tête. Pourtant, Lys avait la désagréable impression que, une fois son aventure achevée, sa vie allait changer. Kiki, sur ses épaules, sentait son cœur battre, et préférait garder la tête haute. Lys ne pleurait pas. Mais ses émotions étaient fortes.

Le temple des Gémeau arriva, et les débarrassa un moment de la chaleur de ce chaud soleil. Il faisait frais, dans la maison, et comme dans un rêve, Lys avançait, ne rencontrant personne. Elle était presque à la sortie, quand son regard sembla rencontrer celui bleu vert des jumeaux qui venaient d'apparaître devant ses yeux, lui souriant l'un avec tendresse, l'autre avec complicité. Ils avaient les mêmes longs cheveux ondulés, d'un brun clair où apparaissaient des mèches plus sombres. Une anneau brillait sur une oreille des suédois, l'une sur la gauche, l'autre sur la droite. Hans et Axel la laissèrent passer, comme une princesse, et ils partirent, la laissant aller à la lumière.

Les chevaliers remarquèrent que c'était bientôt fini. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, ils commençaient à avoir soif. Ils se seraient bien arrêté un moment, mais pas question de se laisser distancer par la jeune femme blonde qui continuait d'avancer avec l'enfant sur les épaules. Ils auraient l'occasion de se désaltérer un peu plus tard, et avec Lys et Kiki, qui devaient avoir aussi chaud qu'eux. Cette descente étaient vraiment fatigante, quoique la montée soit pire. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Lys, qui ne craignait pas sa prochaine visite des temples.

Lys sauta les deux dernières marches et entra dans le temple du Taureau, son voisin, autrefois. Elle se souvint de ces soirées qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble et un sourire joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensa voir, à sa droite, ce jeune homme, l'air autoritaire, qui semblait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait encore là, la toisant de ses yeux bleu sombre. Elle retint un rire devant cette comédie et faillit lui dire d'aller vite peigner ses cheveux châtains, il faisait honte à voir. Mais il ne répondit pas à cette provocation, la laissant passer avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur, en espérant que le chevalier du Sagittaire le voit. Elle répondit doucement à Louis, le français disparaissait à son tour, lui disant « Au revoir, et bon courage ».

Le dernier temple était en vue, c'était le dernier. Lys eut soudain l'envie de courir pour le traverser au plus vite. Mais quelque chose la retint. C'était son temple, personne ne devait l'y attendre. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelqu'un était là, l'attendant, la guettant. Elle arrivait. La blonde eut l'impression de voler. Ses pieds touchaient à peine terre. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le regard dur.

Le temple du Bélier n'avait pas changé. Lys entra, comme dans tous les autres. Elle ne vit personne, faillit soupirer en songeant que c'était normal. Mais elle vit quelqu'un. Une ombre restait dans un coin, se fondant dans l'espace sombre que le soleil dessinait sur le sol, à l'image des colonnes qui soutenaient le toit. Elle crut que son cœur ne battait plus, alors que leur regard se croisait, ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs et perçant de cet homme au visage ridé. Son nez crochu planté au milieu de son visage rond n'était pas beau à voir, ses cheveux trop longs d'un brun virant vers le gris et sa robe sombre de Grand Pope lui donnait un côté un peu sorcier et peu rassurant. Il lui sembla que sa voix grave et forte résonnait dans le temple. Elle passa devant lui et, comme les autres avant lui, il partit, sans un bruit de plus.

Quand elle sortit du temple du Bélier, son cœur battait normalement. Mais il semblait blessé. Du sang devait s'en écouler. Sa gorge était nouée. Sur ses joues pâles, des larmes coulaient librement. Ses yeux ouverts étaient voilés. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle n'entendait rien. À part ces voix perdues qui erraient dans le monde des morts et dans son esprit.


	33. Retrouvaille tant attendue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Un autre chap, pour vous faire plaisir :p

**Lys :** Gentil Poséidon, tout doux... :p

On reste zen :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Retrouvaille tant attendue

« Et si nous allions à la plage ?? »

Des exclamations de joie retentirent à la proposition de Ludwig. Il devait être dix heures du matin, mais il faisait déjà chaud, et les apprentis étaient partant pour se rafraîchir dans la mer, avant de manger et partir aux entraînements. Ils avaient toujours leurs matinées de libre, mais l'après-midi était réservé à leur apprentissage sous un soleil de plomb. C'était dur, mais ils s'y faisaient, on ne leur donnait pas le choix. Une bonne baignade ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« On va chercher Lys ? Proposa Rei.

- Elle serait peut-être contente de venir avec nous, continua Reiji.

- Elle nous a promis de nous accompagner un jour à la plage, poursuivit le premier.

- Et on doit pas s'éloigner sans quelqu'un pour nous surveiller, finit le second. »

Un silence suivit le petit dialogue des jumeaux. Les enfants étaient toujours étonnés par l'enchaînement de répliques des deux frères quand ils voulaient s'exprimer plus longuement. Cependant, ils approuvaient leur idée. Ils avaient rencontré Lys la veille, dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle visitait le Sanctuaire avec les autres chevaliers. Ils avaient tout de suite aimé cette femme enjouée mais qu'ils n'avaient pas vu très longtemps, elle était repartie avec les autres adultes, les apprentis n'avaient pas eu le courage de les suivre, Kiki était resté avec eux.

D'un accord commun, les enfants partirent en courant dans les arènes, où la blonde était censée être, ils y avait des entraînement entre les chevaliers d'or et divins. Ils espérèrent la trouver en train de se battre, pour voir comment elle était, lors d'un combat.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand monument de pierre, ils furent un peu déçu en la voyant assise en train de discuter joyeusement avec Aphrodite, Saga, Mû et Shaka près d'eux. Personne ne se battait, il était un peu tard, les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Les quatre adultes regardèrent les enfants entrer, et aux vues de leur mise joyeuse, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Kiki s'avança, les autres restant un peu en retrait.

« Lys, tu veux bien venir à la plage avec nous ?

- Par cette chaleur ? S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crains le soleil ? Fit Mû, un peu moqueur.

- Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, je ne serai pas obligée de me battre ! Acquiesça Lys.

- Tu détestes t'entraîner à ce point ? S'étonna Shaka.

- Je ne suis plus chevalier, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'entraîner. Place aux jeunes ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta les hautes marches de pierre pour atterrir près des enfants qui lui firent un grand sourire. Mû, Saga, Shaka et Aphrodite se levèrent à leur tour pour la rejoindre et ils partirent tous de la grand arène. Lys se souvint à peu près du temps qu'ils mettraient à atteindre la plage. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Alors, joyeusement, elle lança :

« On fait la course ?? »

Et elle s'élança, suivie de près par les apprentis qui riaient. Après un soupir résigné, les trois chevaliers d'or se mirent aussi à courir. Cet exercice les lassa vite, mais après un « Eh bien alors ! Ça traîne, derrière ! Même les apprentis courent plus vite ! » de Lys, ils accélérèrent et coururent à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui avançait au milieu des enfants. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si déplaisant. Il y avait plus fatiguant. Mais ils sentaient que les enfants commençaient à fatiguer.

Élise traînait, Lilo était entourée des jumeaux qui faisaient attention à elle, qui gardait les yeux fermés. Lys remarqua leur handicap. Élise manqua de tomber, la blonde l'attrapa, puis empoigna Lilo, les portant touts les deux dans ses bras. Alors, elle se mit à chanter.

C'était une chanson populaire, n'importe quel chevalier la connaissait. Joyeux, les gosses se joignirent à elle, oubliant leur effort physique. Les chevaliers d'or furent stupéfaits de cette bonne humeur des enfants qui commençaient déjà à transpirer, de cette comptines qu'ils chantaient à tue-tête. Lys, tout en courant, dansaient presque, les deux petites filles dans ses bras.

Saga se baissa et attrapa les jumeaux qui se laissèrent enlever, étonnés, mais fiers. Mû l'imita, Kiki et Michael se logèrent dans ses bras. Aphrodite attrapa Ludwig et Niguel au vol, Shaka enleva Jin et Hoa. Plus aucun enfant ne courrait, mais ils chantaient toujours. Les saints d'or gardaient les lèvres closes, mais Lys les accompagnaient toujours, pleine de vie, heureuse de courir, de sentir l'air glisser sur son visage, son corps se fatiguer.

Une course entre Mû, Saga, Aphrodite, Shaka et Lys ne déclara. Ils couraient de plus en plus vite, les enfants les encourageaient, ils écoutaient leurs voix chantantes, et celle douce et envoûtante de la tibétaine qui les devançait, ses longs cheveux détachés volant derrière elle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la plage. Ils continuèrent leur course, puis Lys ralentit, et les autres firent de même. Une légère sueur apparaissait sur leurs tempes, les hommes devaient avouer que ça leur faisait du bien. Lys ne semblait nullement fatiguée. Pourtant, après avoir déposé les deux petites filles, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, suivie par Aphrodite qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les exercices physiques. Saga, Mû et Shaka s'assirent à leur tour, et ensemble, ils regardèrent les apprentis retirer leurs chaussures, leur chemise et leur pantalons pour ne garder que leurs sous-vêtements et sauter dans l'eau fraîche.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Qui aurait pu croire que le monde était en guerre, en voyant ces enfants se disputer dans la mer, se jetant de l'eau au visage, se noyant mutuellement, plongeant chatouiller un autre, jouant avec une insouciance qu'eux, ils avaient oublié et enterrée il y a trop longtemps.

Lys eut envie de les rejoindre, mais une lassitude s'emparait de son corps. Elle préférait rester là, assise sur le sable chaud, à les regarder se bagarrer gentiment dans l'eau fraîche. Aphrodite était attendri par ce tableau trop rare à ses yeux. Saga avait une impression de déjà-vu bien lointaine, tout comme Shaka qui ne se souvenait pas avoir fais partie de cette bande d'enfant. Mû n'avait jamais vu cela. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Saga qui cherchait sa main.

« Ça me donne envie de me baigner, pas vous ? Dit Aphrodite.

- C'est sûr ! Acquiesça Lys. Mais je me sens fatiguée.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, pourtant, répliqua Saga.

- Je me sens fatiguée, en ce moment. Il faudrait que je grossisse un peu. »

Elle regarda ses avant-bras trop maigres à son goût, Saga les trouvait squelettiques, et trop blancs.

« Tu vomis toujours ? S'inquiéta Aphrodite.

- Moins, mais je ne mange pas beaucoup. J'ai perdu l'habitude. »

Sa voix était indifférente, comme si ça ne l'ennuyait guère. Mû garda les yeux fixés sur ses longs bracelets finement travaillés, où se dessinaient des arabesques, qui lui faisaient penser à ceux que portaient Saori, mais en plus longs et plus beau.

Les bijoux partaient de son poignet pour s'arrêter au milieu de son avant-bras, épousant parfaitement son bras. À vu d'œil, il ne remarqua aucune ouverture, comme si le bijou avait été fais sur elle. Il était travaillé par ces deux bracelets absolument identiques depuis la veille. Il se risqua.

« Tu portes ces bracelets depuis longtemps ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son avant-bras et le regarda, il se retint de rougir devant ce regard qui semblait lire en lui. Lys baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses bijoux, l'air las.

« Depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Je les ai depuis que je suis née. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ils ont grandis avec moi.

- Ce que tu dis est impossible, dit Shaka.

- Aussi impossible que des armures de métal soient vivantes. Je viens du peuple de Mü, ils ont des mœurs plutôt étranges. L'une d'elles doit être de mettre ce genre de bracelets aux filles dès leur naissance. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'en débarrasser. Je tombe de fatigue, d'un coup. Ils ont de drôles de manies. Encore aujourd'hui, je suppose, n'est-ce pas, Mû ?

- Comme enfermer les enfants dans des chambres ?

- Ouais. Rien a changé. »

Elle avait un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Elle aussi, elle avait vécu ça, enfermée dans une chambre sans fenêtre, sans voir personne à part des servantes qui lui apportaient à manger. Et puis ce jour étrange. Ce jour étrange où elle était partie. Il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester là où elle était, au lieu de s'enfuir.

« Pourquoi enferment-ils les enfants ? Demanda Shaka.

- Pour qu'ils n'aient pas de liens avec les autres, expliqua la jeune femme. En fait, il y a différentes classes. Par exemple, en France, il y a eut trois ordres : le clergé, la noblesse et les pauvres. Chez nous, c'est pareil. Il y a les enfants des « pauvres », ceux qui ont le moins de poids dans la « société », qui sont enfermés et destinés la plupart du temps à être des espèces d'esclaves. Ensuite, il y a les enfants un peu plus haut placés, comme moi et Sion, par exemple, qui peuvent voir certaines personnes, comme leurs parents, mais en général, on ne les voit pas, on ne les intéresse pas. Et enfin, il en a d'autres qui seront religieux. Ils ne voient personne non plus.

- Mais c'est horrible, comme système ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Comment des mères ne peuvent pas… être « intéressée » par leur enfants ? S'étonna Saga, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre cela.

- Les enfant ne voient personne, et il est interdit aux servantes de leur témoigner de l'affection, répondit Lys, un peu dégoûtée. On est élevé comme ça, on ne peut rien y redire. Et ça date de longtemps, tu sais, personne ne s'y oppose. C'est un système comme un autre, après tout.

- Donc, moi, j'étais destiné à être esclave ? Fit Mû, étonné.

- Tu n'as jamais vu tes parents ?

- Je ne pense pas… Et si ma mère était une servante, elle aurait pu me voir, non ?

- Pour qu'elle risque de te le dire ? Pas question. Si tu n'as jamais vu de femme entrer dans ta chambre et te dire que c'est ta mère, ou d'homme qui te dit qu'il est prêtre, c'est que tu étais enfant d'esclave. »

Mû était soufflé. Lui, un enfant d'esclave ? Destiné à servir aveuglément des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait aucun respect ni pour lui, ni pour tous ces enfants enfermés dans des chambres ? Il remercia cette ombre qui était entrée dans sa chambre, le guidant à sa fuite. Sans elle… Que serait-il ? Il ne préférait pas y songer. Saga enserra ses épaules, son amant était troublé. Très troublé.

« Le principal, c'est que tu te sois enfui. Comment tu as fais ?

- Une… Je sais pas… Une personne est rentrée… C'était comme une ombre, je l'ai suivie, et je suis sorti…

- Une ombre ? »

Elle leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Shaka vint à son aide.

« La Princesse… Que d'autres ont vu dans le passé.

- Tu en as entendu parler ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Princesse, princesse… Ouais, je connais. Une femme enveloppée de noir, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! S'exclama le suédois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? L'interrogea Saga.

- Oh, pas grand-chose… Dit-elle, réfléchissant. Une ombre dans les couloirs… Je ne l'ai pas vue souvent. Elle est du genre à passer, à te regarder et à disparaître, comme elle est venue. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle servait, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une servante très proche d'Hadès, plus que nous. Interdiction de lui parler. Si tu essayes, elle t'envoie dans le mur, sans même bouger. Une drôle de dame.

- Tu n'as jamais vu son visage ? Demanda Shaka.

- Jamais. À part son œil doré, on ne pouvait rien voir. »

Un cri leur parvint de la mer, ils avaient un peu oublié les enfants. C'était Kiki, qui leur demandait l'heure. Saga lui répondit qu'il n'était pas loin de onze heures. L'enfant avait promis à Seika de l'aider à mettre la table, il devait être là-haut avant midi.

« Et toi, comment tu t'es enfuie ? Demanda Aphrodite à la blonde.

- Pas compliqué, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis enfuie, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai été récupérée par le Grand Pope, dans un village pas très loin.

- Sion devait être dans les mêmes conditions que toi, enfermé dans une chambre, dit Shaka. Comme tu l'as récupéré ?

- J'y suis retourné deux fois. La première, j'ai rendu visite à Sion. Il était le second enfant de ma mère, j'avais envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- Le second enfant ? S'étonna Mû. Il y en a d'autres ?

- Sans doute. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment, elle était de santé fragile. En fait, les mères ne s'en tenaient pas à un ou deux enfants, lorsque leur santé le leur permettait. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai fais des recherches et j'y suis allée quelques fois. Trois fois.

- Donc, Mû, ça veut dire que tu as peut-être des frères et des sœurs, fit Aphrodite, un peu envieux.

- Mais, en général, on n'est pas au courant de ce genre de choses, ça créer trop liens. Mes parents étaient hauts placés, donc j'ai pu voir Sion. À ma deuxième visite, je suis encore allée le voir. La troisième, il m'a suppliée de l'emmener. Il devait avoir… sept ou huit ans, dans ces eaux-là. On a voulu m'en empêcher, mais finalement, je l'ai emmené.

- Gentille grande sœur, sourit le suédois.

- Tu étais d'une classe… disons, noble, donc, dit Saga, que ce système dépassait un peu.

- C'est ça, oui. J'ai vu ma mère quelques fois, elle voulait me parler mais elle n'osait pas, comme si elle avait peur que je répète tout. À qui, allez savoir, je ne voyais personne. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie.

- Et ton père ? L'interrogea Shaka.

- Je l'ai vu une fois. Il me détestait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais dire ça ? S'étonna Mû.

- Il a voulu me tuer. »

Un silence. Lys regardait les enfants s'amuser sans les voir. Elle revoyait cette scène, son père entrer avec un sourire gêné, lui dire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de comprendre, car ses yeux savaient ce qu'il voulait. Aucun étonnement quand il avait sorti un couteau. Aucune peur quand il l'avait levé. Aucune gêne quand la lame lui avait tranché le cou, par la simple force de sa volonté, et qu'il était tombé à terre, inerte. Un moment étrange. Qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

« Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Plus tard, on m'a dit qu'il me prenait pour le diable. Sacré bonhomme. Il est mort peu après.

- Sympa, le père, fit Aphrodite écœuré.

- Mais attends… S'il est mort, comment Sion a-t-il pu naître ?

- Bonne question, Mû ! Ma mère était un peu bête, mais elle avait un cœur, et de l'honnêteté. Un jour, elle a lâché le morceau : je n'étais pas la fille de mon père, elle m'avait eu avec un autre qu'elle aimait. Mon père officiel étant mort, il faut croire qu'elle a eu Sion avec son amant, donc mon géniteur.

- Que d'histoires… Soupira Shaka.

- Histoires un peu bizarres ! Fit Lys. C'est un tout autre monde ! Bien contente d'en être sortie. À mon âge, j'aurais déjà eu, environ… quatre ou cinq enfants, puisque c'est un bébé tous les deux ans environ à partir de dix-huit ou seize ans, en espérant qu'ils survivent, car beaucoup meurent à la naissance. »

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Aphrodite se retint de rire en l'imaginant avec un ventre énorme et quatre mômes dans ses pattes. Drôle d'image. Lys avait du mal à imaginer ça. La vie de famille, pas vraiment son truc, quoique, elle avait quand même élevé Sion et Dohko. Enfin, élevés… Si, élevés, elle les avait élevés, mais pas comme une mère, une maman et son fils ne se crient pas dessus pour des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux.

Il fut bientôt onze heures et demi, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Afin d'aller plus vite, ils utilisèrent la téléportation. Ils regardèrent les enfants rentrer dans le réfectoire. Kiki hésita, et finalement, il resta avec les adultes. Ensemble, ils entamèrent cette longue montée des temples, rencontrant quelques chevaliers au passage.

Il n'y avait que des hommes. Pourtant, Lys demeurait au milieu d'eux sans aucune gêne, comme si c'était sa place, bien qu'elle soit une femme. Étrangement, ils trouvaient naturel de parler avec elle, et si au début, ils avaient éprouvé une certaine réserve, elle avait bien disparu. Les discutions étaient diverses, Lys était bavarde comme une pie et elle était nullement ennuyée de ne parler qu'avec des hommes.

Marine, Shina et Seika s'étaient approchées d'elle, et bien que les deux saints d'argent soient plutôt réservées, elles arrivaient à être naturelles avec la jeune femme. Enjouée et souriante, elle attirait la sympathie des hommes et des jeunes filles. Son insouciante ressortait, parfois, et ils s'étonnaient de ses attitudes de gamines. Mais elles lui allaient bien. C'était dans sa nature.

Ils tardèrent à arriver en haut, Kiki courut rejoindre Seika, suivi de près par Lys qui voulait se rendre utile. Les chevaliers d'or poussèrent un soupir, elle ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Ils étaient un peu en avance, ils décidèrent donc d'aider eux aussi. La table mise, ils s'essayèrent autour, alors que les autres chevaliers arrivaient, les uns après les autres. Les servantes entrèrent, apportant les plats. Les discussions allaient bon train. La bonne humeur régnait dans la pièce. Pourtant, certains avaient du mal à la partager. En particulier à cause de cette femme.

Masque de Mort mangeait ses pommes de terre lentement, écoutant vaguement la conversation entre Shura et Aioros, assis près de lui. Il était songeur. Pas de guerre, les amours marchent bien, la demoiselle est récupérée, tout le monde est content. Le vie est belle. Non, elle n'est pas si belle que ça.

Le Cancer voyait la venue de cette femme d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait rien contre elle, elle n'était pas méchante, très belle et pas bête. Mais c'était bizarre. Elle attirait trop vite la sympathie et la confiance, ce qui l'ennuyait. C'était trop rapide, trop facile. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était que son charme s'opérait sur lui aussi. Il se forçait à être méfiant, il devait l'être, comme il l'avait toujours été. Lys était bizarre. En l'observant, il allait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle.

L'italien n'était pas le seul à se méfier de la sorte, la situation était trop parfaite pour être normale. Ikki était aussi sur ses gardes, en particulier par l'attirance qu'éprouvait Aphrodite. Une certaine jalousie était née dans son cœur, il devait faire attention, non seulement à ses propres sentiments, mais aussi à ceux de son amant qui avait tendance à être trop près de cette femme. Shiryu l'observait, mais il avait confiance en la sincérité de Lys. Elle était presque le sœur de Dohko, mais aussi et surtout son maître. Elle ne pouvait être mauvaise.

Bien que ce soit aussi son avis, Kanon n'aurait pas confier sa vie à cette blonde trop souriante à son goût. Lys et Rhadamanthe n'étaient pas proches, ils n'avaient rien en commun, et donc aucune raison de se parler, ils s'étaient vus trop peu de fois pour cela. Pourtant, Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Il l'avait toujours été.

Ce genre de femme, ça cachait quelque chose. On ne pouvait être aussi gaie de nature. Il allait faire attention à elle, à sa façon d'agir. Il se demandait quel genre de Grand Pope elle pouvait bien avoir été. Camus restait sur ses gardes. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux femmes, et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il se méfiait quand même de Saori. Lys était une femme. Une femme sans doute intelligente, derrière cet air de gamine.

Saori cherchait sans cesse un prétexte pour parler à Lys, qu'elle n'avait pu voir le matin qu'au petit-déjeuner. La voir en grande discussion avec des hommes l'irritait, la blonde méritait mieux que d'adresser la parole à ces chevaliers plutôt qu'à elle.

Sorrente était intrigué par cette femme. Elle était sublime. Dommage que Julian ne soit pas là, encore cloué au lit. Une servante devait lui apporter à manger, il allait mieux. Peut-être pourrait-il se lever. La Sirène maléfique ne l'avait vu que le matin, à demi endormi. Son état ne l'inquiétait plus, il serait bientôt guéri.

Les desserts avaient été apportés, et vite dégustés. L'après-midi avait commencé depuis un moment, les entraînement commençaient, au grand désespoir de certains, comme Kanon et Seiya. Ils allaient se lever pour sortir de table quand soudain…

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! »

Ils sursautèrent. Ils se levèrent précipitamment, sortirent de la pièce en courant. Le hurlement semblait venir des cuisines, d'autres en venaient, plus suraigus les uns que les autres. Ouvrant les portes en grands, les chevaliers entrèrent dans la grande pièce. Les femmes étaient agglutinées dans un coin, terrifiées.

Ils cherchèrent le coupable, et poussèrent un cri de surprise. Allongé sur une étagère en dessous du plafond, le long python albinos, logiquement enfermé dans le bureau de Sion, regardait de ses yeux orangés tout ce petit monde, d'abord les jeunes filles hystériques, puis le troupeau de chevaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce serpent fait ici ?! S'écria Saori, collée à Seiya.

- Ambre, ma chérie !! »

Lys courut vers les étagères, toute contente. Surpris, le serpent regarda un instant la jeune femme. De suite, il reconnut sa maîtresse, et il baissa la tête jusqu'à atteindre la main levée de l'ancien Grand Pope et essayer de descendre pour rentrer la chaleur de ce corps fin autour duquel le reptile s'était si souvent enroulé.

Des yeux écarquillés, la troupe et les servantes regardaient Lys essayer de descendre le plus doucement possible Ambre de son perchoir, tout en pestant.

« Pourquoi tu es montée là-haut, toi ? C'est pas bien, tu fais peur à tout le monde !

- Tu peux lui parler, elle ne va pas d'entendre, répliqua Sion.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Un serpent, c'est pas censé vivre vingt ans ?

- Tu lui as donné un truc à manger qui passait pas. Depuis ta mort, elle est restée dans mon bureau. »

Le serpent était descendu, Lys l'installait sur ses épaules, le reste du corps enroulé autour de sa taille, comme une simple ceinture, sans la moindre gêne.

« C'est sûrement les bouts de pomme que je lui donnais.

- Sûrement, fit Dohko.

- J'espère que tu t'en es bien occupée ! Mais t'es mort, non ?

- Elle est restée sûrement dans un coin pendant mon absence.

- Ma pauvre ! Mais maintenant, Maman est là ! »

Lys avait un grand sourire sur le visage, regardant tendrement le reptile qui frottait sa tête contre la joue blanche de sa maîtresse, comme si elle venait de retrouver son vieux chien perdu.

« Alors c'était elle, la maîtresse du serpent ? Fit Seiya.

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? La seule personne à être assez idiote pour domestiquer un python plutôt que de ramener un chien, comme tout le monde, c'est elle.

- Mais elle était belle ! Et ces barbares voulaient la tuer, elle était tout petite et toute mignonne…

- Ça, c'est mignon ?! S'exclama Milo.

- Ne critique pas son serpent, ou elle va te frapper, le prévint Dohko avec un sourire.

- Ok, je note.

- Sion, je t'avais demandé…

- Oui, Saori, je sais, elle ne doit pas sortir de mon bureau.

- Elle n'a fait de mal à personne, dit Lys. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper, elle ne va plus bouger. Pardon pour le dérangement. »

Lys s'inclina légèrement vers les servantes qui acquiescèrent. Puis, la jeunes femmes sortit de la pièce, tout en caressant la peau écailleuse de son animal de compagnie. Tout le monde sortit à son tour. Kiki courut vers elle, lui demanda s'il pouvait toucher. La blonde s'accroupit, attrapa la tête du serpent et laissa les doigts de l'apprenti caresser les écailles d'Ambre qui ne bougeait pas.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'étouffe ? Lui demanda Shun, hésitant à toucher lui aussi.

- Elle sait ce qui l'attend si elle le fait répondit la jeune femme. Elle l'a fais tellement de fois…

- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? S'étonna Shina.

- Non. C'est pas un serpent qui va me faire peur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais peur, alors ? Lui demanda Marine.

- Les araignées.

- Les araignées ?

- Je ne supporte pas les araignées. Beurk, quelle horreur ! »

Kiki sursauta, se reculant brusquement. Le serpent approchait sa tête vers lui, Lys l'avait lâchée. Après avoir lâché un « Méchante, tu lui fait peur », elle se leva. Aioros proposa un entraînement collectif, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'apprentis à leur charge. La plupart accepta, Milo provoqua un peu la blonde qui refusa de se fatiguer.

Sorente partit chercher Julian, se promener un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tranquillement, ils partirent en direction de la sortie. On restait à distance respectable de Lys, qui gardait son reptile sur ses épaules. Seiya s'était approché d'elle, touchant la peau écailleuse d'Ambre qui ne réagissait pas, rassurée de revoir sa maîtresse après tant de temps.

Lys demandait à Sion des nouvelles de son animal, elle était vraiment étonnée qu'elle ait vécu aussi longtemps sans mourir, ce qui pourtant est impossible pour un python, qui vit seulement une vingtaine d'année. Enfin, aussi impossible qu'un homme puisse vivre plus de deux cents ans.

Les chevaliers furent dehors. Lys provoqua Seiya, lui proposant de faire toute la descente en courant. Elle aimait courir. Il accepta, ils commencèrent à descendre les premiers les marches menant au temple des Poissons afin de commencer leur petite course à son entrée. Certains furent étonnés, d'autres soupirèrent en souriant, ils commençaient à se faire à son caractère. Julian apparut, Saori voulut lui parler, mais il lui semblait étrange. Ses pupilles lui semblaient plus sombres, son expression changée. Sa voix trop grave s'éleva.

« Toujours aussi belle, Lys de Jamir. »

Seiya s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner. Ses yeux avaient changés, ils semblaient plus froid. Sa voix était trop grave, ce n'était pas celle du grec. Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres, comme s'il retrouvait une vielle connaissance qu'il avait longtemps cherchée. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais cherchée. Mais c'était une vieille connaissance.

Lys se retourna, faisant face au grec. Leur regard se croisa, une expression de défit se forma sur leur visage. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Pourtant, elle le reconnut. C'était lui. À nouveau, elle croisait le regard de Poséidon, le Dieu des mers. Ce même dieu qu'elle avait battu dans l'ombre à plates coutures, il y a quelques siècles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Oh oui, c'était une vielle connaissance.

« Merci du compliment.

- Je vois que tu es toujours en vie. Tu as finalement réussi à t'enfuir des Enfers.

- On ne se débarrasse pas facilement de moi. Je vous ai manqué ?

- Un peu, oui. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, mais j'ai espéré. Nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes.

- Malheureusement, oui, et je le regrette beaucoup. »

Leur hypocrisie se sentait, et ça les amusait. Ils n'avaient pas oubliés ce moment. Pour rien au monde, ils ne l'auraient oublié.

« C'est dommage tout de même. Nous aurions pu vous battre, si tu n'avais pas été leur Grand Pope.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je ne me suis même pas battue contre l'un de vous, au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Mais tu nous as espionnés. Tous. Tu savais comment nous nous battions, quelles étaient nos faiblesses. Mes généraux n'avaient aucun secret pour toi. Tes chevaliers n'ont eu qu'à appliquer tes ordres. Je dis bravo.

- C'est trop d'honneur. »

Son sourire s'élargissait, tout comme celui de Poséidon.

« Et Athéna a fait le sale boulot. M'attaquer et m'enfermer dans mon urne. Elle a eu du mal, tu aurais pu l'aider.

- Pour quoi faire ? Elle tenait tellement à vous battre, à montrer sa valeur. Laissons la jeunesse agir. Elle était fière, elle vous avait vaincu, finalement. Même si son sceau n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

- Il était trop faible. Si facile à briser.

- Vous auriez dû attaquer plus tard, il aurait été plus puissant.

- Tu as raison. Ou non, j'aurais dû attaquer avant, car j'ai un regret.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

- Me battre contre toi, l'un des seuls Grands Popes femme que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer, et le seul qu'il m'ait autant ridiculisé ainsi. J'aurais aimé écraser ce sourire et lire la souffrance dans tes beaux yeux, voir le sang couler dans tes cheveux, ta peau blanche se déchirer grâce à mon trident. Ce serait magnifique, tu ne crois pas ? »

Une expression démoniaque déformait ses traits, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Saori eut peur, les chevaliers se tenaient sur leur gardes, prêts à intervenir. Poséidon s'était réveillé. Le sceau n'avait, apparemment, pas tenu, Julian ne possédait plus son corps. Sorente regardait le dieu renaître. Il ne s'était pas affolé quand Julian s'était mis à converser avec Poséidon, il le regrettait maintenant.

Seiya se plaça devant Lys, prêt à la protéger. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête, surpris. Elle défiait toujours Poséidon des yeux, et à l'évidence, elle se retenait de rire, se contentant de lui sourire, l'air amusée. Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir essayé. Et personne n'a réussi à me retirer mon sourire.

- Très joli, mais trop énervant à mon goût.

- Vous vous êtes fait battre pas Athéna, je n'ai fait que regarder la scène. Il fallait être certain que vous étiez bien vaincu.

- J'ai honte, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

- Oh si, je peux. Mais laissez donc votre pauvre réincarnation revenir, ou il va vous bouder.

- Tu auras affaire à moi, un jour, Lys du Bélier.

- Quand vous voulez, Poséidon. Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Quelques secondes de silence, qui leur parurent éternelles, et l'expression de Julian changea, ses yeux s'éclaircirent, Poséidon s'en allait. Julian de nouveau lui-même, tomba en arrière, sur les fesses, haletant. Saori et Sorente, inquiets, s'accroupirent et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Les chevaliers demeuraient soufflés par cette conversation étrange et dangereuse, ou tous deux avaient… joués. Oui, Lys et Poséidon avaient joués, se défiant avec un sourire amusés.

Sion et Dohko soupirèrent. Aucun doute, Lys avait assisté aux combats, à l'enfermement de Poséidon dans son urne, et elle s'était fais voir. C'était compréhensible que le dieu lui en veuille. Et, pour changer, elle n'avait pas peur de la divinité.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Lys, soupira Sion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien fait dans cette guerre. À part espionner. Poséidon n'a pas apprécié, surtout quand lui ai immobilisé les membres pour qu'Athéna l'enferme. »

Son sourire éternel ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle regardait Julian avec amusement, se souvenant de ce moment si particulier. Où elle s'était sentie si différente. Et où il l'avait sentie si différente. Quelques secondes à peine. Mais quelques secondes où elle avait compris qui elle était. La femme qu'elle était. Le chevalier qu'elle était.

Cet instant si particulier où une âme avait été enfermée, où un homme était tombé à terre, faible de santé, se pouvant survivre à cet abandon de l'âme divine. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait regardé tomber sans ciller. Sans éprouver de sentiments. Et des paroles étaient remontées en elle. Et puis, elle était partie. Sans un mot.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	34. Sourde inquiétude

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Kikou tout l'monde !

**Lys :** Hello !

J'ai un chien fille, maintenant !

**Lys :** Trop kawai :-)

Voui !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Sourde inquiétude

Milo envoya son poing, vite intercepté par Aiolia, dont le coup fut stoppé par son adversaire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier du regard, guettant la réaction de l'autre, quand soudain, ils se séparèrent, s'envoyant des coups à des endroits précis et à une vitesse incroyable. Une pellicule de sueur se déposait sur leur front. Les adversaires parvenaient à se toucher, mais si peu que s'en devenait affligeant. Ils avaient du mal à se porter des coups sérieux, et aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre.

Sur les gradins, la plupart des chevaliers étaient assis sur les grosses marches de pierre, en plein soleil, à suivre le match entre les chevaliers du Lion et du Scorpion. Certains discutaient, regardant les deux hommes se battre du coin de l'œil, d'autres ne disaient mot, cherchant à déterminer le futur vainqueur. Les combats entraînaient leur corps, et non leur cosmos, c'était le plus fort stratégiquement et physiquement qui avait la victoire.

Allongée sur la pierre chaude et la tête posée sur les genoux de Sion, Lys regardait le combat, suivant les mouvements d'Aiolia et Milo des yeux, l'air concentré. Ambre était posée sur les épaules de son frère. Elle avait voulu remonter sur sa maîtresse, mais après un « non » du doigt, le python avait fini par rester sur son autre maître, celui avec qui elle avait passé une bonne partie de son existence.

Elle avait vu grandir ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts, qui avait des yeux semblables et des traits similaires à son aînée. Elle s'était faite à ses sautes d'humeur, à sa manie de la pendre au gros lustre quand elle bougeait trop, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi effrayée quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas en descendre toute seule.

Aldébaran et Shaka, assis sur la marche au-dessus, discutaient pour passer le temps, Hyoga et Camus se joignaient à eux, attendant patiemment leur tour. Le Verseau regardait de temps en temps Milo frapper Aiolia sans pour autant le mettre à terre. Il ne les entendait pas, mais ils devaient sûrement se défier, blablatant sans cesse pour se fatiguer pour rien.

Juste devant Sion, Aioros regardait son cadet se battre, fier de le voir tenir face à Milo. Marine et Shina regardaient le combat, l'Aigle encourageait silencieusement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aphrodite, sur la marche en dessous, prenait les paris avec Masque de Mort, qui était sûr que ce serait Milo qui allait battre Aiolia, au contraire d'Ikki qui trouvait le Scorpion un peu trop mou.

« Tu exagères ! S'exclama le suédois. Ils sont bien, tous les deux.

- Milo est en forme, mais Aiolia traîne, répliqua Masque de Mort.

- N'importe quoi, soupira le Phénix.

- Et toi, Lys, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Aphrodite se retourna vers la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas des yeux le combats, absorbée. Le Poisson allait répéter sa question, mais elle le devança.

« C'est Aiolia qui va gagner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda Masque de Mort, doutant de la victoire du Lion.

- Tu vas voir, le combat est bientôt fini.

- Ils sont en sueur », ajouta Sion.

En effet, ils commençaient à fatiguer. Aioros regardait la blonde, surpris de la voir si concentrée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. Le Sagittaire jeta un œil sur le combat, Aiolia reprenait le dessus. Il toucha Milo à l'épaule, puis au ventre, et par un jeu de jambes, le fit tomber en arrière. Stupéfait de son erreur d'inattention, le grec resta à terre, et soupira, vaincu. Aiolia, l'aida à se lever, lui tendant une main amicale. Aphrodite, Aioros, Masque de mort et Ikki se retournèrent vers Lys.

« Je l'avais dit.

- Bravo, tu as gagné ! Fit Aphrodite.

- À qui le tour ? Demanda Sion, tout attrapant la tête baladeuse d'Ambre.

- Tu viens te dérouiller ? Proposa Masque de Mort à Lys.

- Non merci, je suis bien ici, lui sourit-elle.

- Camus, tu viens avec moi ?

- Si tu veux. »

Le Verseau, las d'être assis, se leva et descendit à la suite du Cancer. Milo sauta sur son amant, réclamant un bisou de consolation, que Camus lui refusa, préférant lui donner une claque sur le crâne, provoquant l'hilarité d'Aiolia. Milo, boudeur, s'assit à côté d'Ikki, Aiolia préféra s'asseoir entre Marine et son frère. Camus et Masque de Mort venaient d'engager le combat.

« Tu veux un bisou, Milo ? Le taquina Aphrodite.

- Nan, j'en veux un de Camus.

- Monsieur Glaçon n'était pas décidé. »

Milo se retourna, Lys semblait amusée.

« Une gars à prendre avec des pincettes. Bizarre que quelqu'un d'extraverti comme toi soit amoureux d'un maître des glaces.

- Les gays, ça te gêne pas ?

- Pourquoi, ça devrait ?

- Logiquement, oui, répondit le Scorpion.

- J'ai l'esprit large. Heureusement, je ne suis entourée que de gays !

- Lys… » Soupira Sion.

Un petit ange passa, la blonde le regarda avec des yeux curieux.

« De quoi ?!

- Comment, vous saviez pas ?? S'étonna l'ancien Grand Pope. Eh bien, vous êtes discrets, vous deux !

- On n'a jamais été du genre à s'afficher, répliqua Sion.

- Alors ça, j'y crois pas, fit Aphrodite, soufflé. Tu es avec Dohko ??

- On va de surprise en surprise, rit Aioros.

- Shiryu va être choqué à vie, quand il saura que son maître s'envoie en l'air avec le Grand Pope, s'exclama Milo.

- Shiryu ??

- Mon apprenti.

- Pauvre gosse. Bah, il a une tête de gay, de toute façon.

- Shiryu n'a pas une tête de gay ! S'exclama Hyoga, qui avait du mal à voir son demi-frère avec un homme.

- J'en ai connu, des homo, y'avait que Chang et Mao qui étaient propres ! Les autres, je suis sûre qu'ils se sont fait au moins un gars.

- Qui est Mao ? Lui demanda Aldébaran.

- Le chevalier de la Vierge. Il était tout jeune… Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, par là. Enfin, je sais même pas, il avait une tête de fille.

- Laisse-le tranquille, il était trop timide pour sortir avec quelqu'un, soupira Sion.

- C'est sûr que toi, t'étais prématuré par rapport à lui.

- Lys…

- À quinze ans, déjà avec une nénette, plus vieille que toi en plus !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Le ton montait, les chevaliers écoutaient la dispute que Sion et Lys entamaient, la blonde toujours allongée avec sa tête sur les genoux de son cadet, même Masque de Mort et Camus qui avaient finis leur combat, le français avait gagné, le Cancer ayant été déconcentré un instant par les bavardages de leurs camarades à côté.

« Elle était pas belle en plus, et c'était la maîtresse de l'autre vieux porc ! Tout le monde se l'est faite !

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait courtiser par Nicolas !

- Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! M'en parle pas ! Remarque, il est mort à cause d'une traînée, j'en étais débarrassée.

- Elle était aussi blonde que toi, il croyait te faire l'amour.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! »

Elle s'était assise, furieuse, n'osant imaginer l'homme trop gras et rempli de pustules dans son lit.

« Et Philippe, tu l'as oublié ?

- Et Abdou, tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu te rappelles de toutes les lettres qu'il t'écrivait ?

- Tu te rappelles de toutes les fleurs qu'il t'envoyait ?

- Je suis sûr que t'as déjà cédé.

- Je suis vierge, crétin !

- Encore pucelle à ton âge ?

- Retire-moi ce sourire ! Ma faute s'il y avait que des obsédés et pas un de potable ?!

- Philippe était bien.

- Bien trop collant, et je supportais pas sa manie de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, surtout ceux qui le regardaient pas ! »

Ils avaient oubliés où ils étaient, énumérant leurs soupirants, Sion s'amusait à citer tous ceux de Lys qui avaient essayés de la conquérir, ce qui s'était révélé inutile, elle n'avait jamais cédé à aucun homme, ni les femmes. Envisager une relation avec l'une d'elle lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Eh bien, ils en avaient, des amoureux, fit Shina, admirative.

- Qui est Philippe ? Demanda Marine.

- Le chevalier du Sagittaire, un français, répondit Lys, exaspérée, se souvenant encore de lui.

- Comment il était ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Genre prince charmant avec de longs cheveux bleu roi, répondit le Grand Pope. Il était un peu comme Seiya, trop courageux pour sa santé, mais en moins réfléchi et plus soûlant.

- Sympa, le portait, sourit Aioros, qui imaginait son prédécesseur. Et l'autre ?

- Abdou ? Un grand noir très bavard, gentil mais brutal, par moments, répondit Lys avec un sourire ironique. Très brutal quand il voulait.

- Quel était son signe ? Lui demanda Shaka.

- Scorpion.

- J'aurais plutôt pensé Lion, moi, fit Milo en regardant Aiolia.

- Ah, ce chevalier du Lion ! S'exclama Lys. Toujours à gueuler pour un rien ! On ne pouvait pas passer son temple sans qu'il se plaigne !

- Dimitri était violent, ça faisait mal quand il frappait, ajouta Sion.

- Les personnalités étaient si opposées, par rapport aux nôtres ? S'étonna Shaka.

- Parfois, oui, répondit Sion. Je pense surtout à Miguel, le Poisson, qui avait toujours une cigarette aux lèvres.

- Beurk, gémit Aphrodite.

- Plus personne ne se bat, des volontaires ? Proposa Aldébaran.

- Aphrodite, tu veux bien te battre conte moi ? »

Le Poisson leva les yeux, rencontra ceux plus clairs de Hyoga. C'était un défit. Ikki était là, mais avec tout ce monde, il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Le Cygne voulait seulement une revanche. Le suédois n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Il acquiesça, et se leva. Ikki se retint de lui dire de se rasseoir, il ne le sentait pas, alors que les autres n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, à par Camus et Milo, mais ces deux-là ne dirent rien. Lys se rallongea, la tête sur les genoux de la Balance.

« Et pas de cosmos, sinon, c'est pas marrant », se permit-elle d'ajouter.

Étonné, le Phénix la regarda, Aphrodite et Hyoga s'arrêtèrent une seconde de marcher, pour ensuite continuer leur descente vers l'arène. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Elle n'était arrivée au Sanctuaire que très récemment, et ils voyaient mal Sion la mettre au courant, s'il l'était lui-même. Le Phénix remarqua l'air légèrement étonné du petit frère de la blonde, mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder le combat qui, déjà, avait débuté.

Les deux adversaires échangèrent des coups basiques pour s'échauffer. L'interdiction quant à l'utilisation du cosmos revenait sans cesse dans leur esprit, l'un pour ne surtout pas l'utiliser, l'autre pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Hyoga avait tiré un trait, mais pourtant, il gardait de la rancune envers Aphrodite, qui ne savait comment prendre le précédent amant d'Ikki.

Leur vitesse montait un peu, mais d'un silencieux accord, ils la coordonnèrent, afin d'être à égalité et ne pas attirer les soupçons. Hyoga envoyait ses poings, ses pieds, ses genoux à la chaîne, sautant pour déstabiliser Aphrodite, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Finalement, tel un chat, il sauta, s'écartant du Cygne, et envoya une multitude de coups. Hyoga les parait les uns à la suite des autres, comme l'avait fais le suédois précédemment. Sa force était dissimulée, mais le Poisson la sentait dans ses coups, et il les évitait avec soin.

Le combat était regardé du coin de l'œil, les spectateurs s'étaient remis à discuter. Ikki regardait pourtant les deux chevaliers se battre, et il voyait que Hyoga se contenait. Il voyait aussi la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Il voulait montrer à Aphrodite qui il était. Milo ne s'inquiétait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Camus qui surveillait, au cas où. Ce n'était pas anodin, Hyoga avait fais exprès de défier le Poisson.

Ikki eut envie de se lever et de les arrêter. Hyoga allait trop loin, il allait trop vite, cela n'avait plus rien d'amical. Aphrodite s'efforçait de répondre normalement, aucun des deux n'était blessé, ils ne se touchaient pas ou trop peur pour vaincre l'autre. Il se retourna, cherchant le regard de Camus, qui devait certainement regarder son élève se battre. En effet, le Verseau semblait un peu inquiet. En baissant les yeux, Ikki rencontra le regard de Lys, qui ne discutait pas. Durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent bien longues, ils se regardèrent.

« Aiolia, tu paris sur qui ? Lui demanda Milo.

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? »

Le Phénix songea à Aphrodite. C'était lui qui devait gagner. Il n'avait pas quitté la blonde des yeux, blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau le combat en poussant un léger soupir. Ils fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, et jeta un coup d'œil au combat, qui commençait à se faire violent. Le Phénix allait se lever, quand soudain, durant à peine une seconde, tous les membres de Hyoga cessèrent de bouger, paralysés. Stupéfait, le Cygne ne put que regarder Aphrodite, incapable de s'arrêter et désireux de se venger pour le bon coup qu'il lui avait foutu à l'épaule, lui assenant un coup dans l'épaule, puis dans le ventre avec son genou, le faisant tomber par terre.

Le Poisson le regardait de haut, il avait gagné. Ce manque soudain d'action du Cygne de lui avait pas échappé. Il ne voulait pas savoir d'où il vtnait, il se doutait de son origine. Le Phénix ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt… Il se retourna, cherchant le regard de Lys. Elle le croisa et afficha un air innocent, l'air de dire « J'ai rien fait ». Il poussa un soupir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**OoO**

Shiryu écoutait distraitement Seiya et Seika discuter à côté de lui. Il se remémorait sa journée, et plus particulièrement son après-midi avec le petit Niguel. L'apprenti, aux cheveux bleus déjà un peu long, lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été, plutôt sage, à l'écoute du professeur. Il était certes plus jeune que Dohko, mais l'apprenti l'écoutait, faisant attention à ce que le Dragon lui disait. Shiryu avait ressenti de l'appréhension, au début, mais finalement, ça venait tout seul. L'apprenti n'était pas turbulent et désirait apprendre. Shiryu avait rit en entendant sa motivation, il voulait être au même niveau que Ludwig, qui semblait être son rival.

À son côté, Seiya racontait son après-midi avec l'enfant aux cheveux écarlates, et ça semblait aller pour le mieux. Ludwig semblait obéissant et une certaine complicité se développait entre le maître et l'élève. Seika était enchantée, son petit frère était non seulement un puissant chevalier, mais il était professeur à son tour, et il semblait s'en sortir. La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'être fière de lui.

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Seika embrassa son frère affectueusement sur la joue, puis en fit de même avec Shiryu, qui était tout de même son demi-frère et qu'elle appréciait, tout comme Seiya le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Elle rentra ensuite dans sa chambre et écouta les deux chevaliers s'en aller dans le couloir rejoindre leur lit. La japonaise resta quelques instants devant la porte, sans bouger, puis elle se décida à allumer la lumière et à aller se changer. Elle ne prit pas de douche, elle se lavait le matin, et sa longue robe fut bientôt remplacée par une légère chemise de nuit.

Seika sortit de la salle de bain, et regarda son lit trop grand pour elle. Elle soupira et préféra ne pas se coucher tout de suite. L'adolescente se plaça devant la grande fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Ses journées étaient bien remplies, elle les passait principalement dans le dernier temple. Seika restait avec les servantes, qui l'aimaient beaucoup, et la traitaient comme leur supérieur. Shunrei restait aussi au dernier temple, elle semblait un peu triste de ne plus voir Shiryu aussi souvent qu'avant. June venait souvent, tout comme Marine et Shina.

Ses moments préférés dans la journée était à l'heure des repas, où elle avait le plaisir de voir tous les chevaliers réunis au grand complet. Et particulièrement pour voir trois personnes. La première était bien sûr Seiya, son petit frère qu'elle adorait. Il avait tellement grandi, mûri, c'était encore un adolescent, mais c'était presque un homme.

Il y avait aussi Aiolia, qu'elle regardait en cachette. Elle se sentait attirée par le jeune homme, mais sa timidité l'empêchait de le lui avouer. C'était un secret, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Enfin, la troisième personne qu'elle aimait voir, c'était cette grande femme aux cheveux blonds clairs qui rentrait, tel un enfant, dans la salle à manger et parlait de tout sans préjugés, mais parfois avec discrétion et subtilités.

Seika se souvenait encore de jour où Sion l'avait emmené dans la salle des Grands Popes. Elle y avait vu le portrait de lui et de Lys. La première fois, elle avait été frappée par la beauté de cette femme, sa douceur. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait en chair et en os, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Lys était très expressive, et elle lui faisait penser à un enfant, bien que la jeune femme ait physiquement vingt-six ans, et bien plus en réalité.

Seika avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme était difficile en nourriture. Lys se forçait à tout manger, et lorsqu'elle n'aimait pas, elle avalait ses aliments à une vitesse incroyable pour éviter de les vomir. Elle buvait de l'eau après pour bien tout faire passer. Seika faisait toujours en sorte que les servantes prépare deux légumes différents, surtout quand il y avait des haricots verts et des épinards au menue. La blonde avait toujours tendance à regarder ces légumes d'un air méfiant, comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus. Shura lui avait fais la remarque qu'ils allaient rien lui faire, elle lui avait répondu « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est méchant, ces trucs-là, ça me fait vomir. »

Seika soupira. Elle sentait une admiration étrange monter en elle envers cette femme. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, auparavant. L'adolescente décida de se coucher et d'oublier un peu cet ange blond, préférant songer à son cher frère, qui en ce moment, se laissait embrasser par Shiryu, ce dernier ne pouvant plus attendre.

**OoO**

« Encore à travailler ? »

Sion releva même les yeux de sa paperasse, surpris. Il fixa quelques instants Lys, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés, l'air exaspéré. Non, pas de doute, il ne rêvait pas. C'était ainsi chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder quelques instants, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là, devant lui. Le cœur léger, il baissa la tête et fini de lire le rapport de Geki. Il entendit Lys pousser un léger soupir et avancer dans la pièce, examinant la pièce qui n'était guère mieux rangée de son temps.

« Le désordre, c'est héréditaire, chez nous.

- Tu n'es pas couchée ?

- Un peu de mal à m'endormir, en ce moment. Surtout quand je sais qu'une certaine personne est en train de travailler à cette heure-ci. »

La blonde s'avança vers la chaise et entoura le cou de son frère de ses bras, posant sa tête près de celle de celle de Sion, pliée en deux. Il posa une main sur son bras, sans quitter le rapport des yeux.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Ce n'est pas une critique, mais tu vois, je crois que ta place, en ce moment, est dans le lit d'une certaine personne qui ne doit pas encore dormir. »

Qui pouvait l'attendre ? Se demanda Sion. Mais il pensa à Dohko, qui serait peut-être encore réveillé, à l'attendre. Décidément, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Il avait vécu tellement longtemps seul sans personne dans son lit, il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attende. Sion était du genre fidèle, il avait du mal à se séparer de ses partenaires, il voyait ça comme une trahison.

Le Grand Pope se souvenait encore du moment où Dohko lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Plus tard, il s'était rendu compte des siens, et il avait été obligé de quitter sa petite amie du moment. Il ne l'avait pas regretté, son ami, presque son frère, ne lui avait apporté que du bonheur. Leur séparation avait été douloureuse, surtout pour Dohko, qui supportait avec mal de laisser son amant au Sanctuaire et seul, alors que lui-même avait besoin de réconfort. Sion avait mis un peu plus de temps avant de déprimer de cette autre disparition.

Sion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lys posait son doigt sur la feuille et lisait rapidement le texte manuscrit. Sion ferma les yeux un instant, respirant l'odeur de sa sœur autrefois disparue, s'abandonnant quelques secondes.

« Tout va bien. Maintenant, au lit.

- Dohko doit dormir.

- Il est somnambule ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à attendre dans le couloir ? »

Surpris, Sion tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Ah la la… A-t-on idée de tomber amoureux d'un imbécile pareil ? »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet et dénoua ses bras. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle lâcha un « Bonne nuit. », suivi d'un clin d'œil complice. Le Grand Pope soupira avec un sourire, ramassa ses feuilles pour les rassembler en une petite pile, et il sortit de la pièce, imitant sa sœur. Il fit attention à bien fermer la porte de son bureau à clé pour que personne ne rentre. Le jeune homme marcha dans le couloir à demi dans la pénombre, quand il vit soudain Dohko appuyé contre un mur. En effet, il l'avait attendu. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais cela toucha Sion.

Dohko lui fit un sourire timide. Sion se pencha vers lui et emprisonna doucement ses lèvres, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour le prendre contre lui. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieur, demandant le passage, qui lui fut vite donné. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes, il chercha sa jumelle, la caressant langoureusement, taquinant l'intérieur des joues, le palais. Leur souffle se mêlait, Sion écoutait les petits gémissement de l'asiatique, se régalant de cette bouche dont il s'était privé si longtemps. Dohko caressait ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissé poussé, à l'image de ceux très longs de sa sœur aînée.

À bout de souffle, leurs bouches s'écartèrent, mais leurs corps restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Dohko, le visage enfuie dans le cou blanc de son ami, respirait son odeur virile, très bien dans ces bras. On aurait dis que le temps s'était arrêté. Sion brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé de sa voix grave.

« On va se coucher ? »

Dohko se redressa et soupira devant le regard lubrique de son Bélier. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, Sion sourit plus largement. Dohko lui disait rarement « non ».

**OoO**

Saori fit demi-tour, puis s'arrêta, hésitant à se retourner pour reprendre son chemin. Elle se tripotait les doigts nerveusement, étouffant sous son fin peignoir qui cachait en partie sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, sous laquelle on ne devinait aucun sous-vêtement. Elle portait de petits chaussons aux pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés.

Sur un coup de tête, la déesse se retourna et marcha vite dans l'allée. Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte de la chambre, Saori hésita à frapper et à rentrer. Et si elle dormait ? C'était fort possible, vu l'heure. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait être encore réveillée. Saori lutta un instant contre son envie de parler, de se confier, mais il revint au galop, et elle finit par taper deux petits courts sur le bois. Rien ne se fit entendre, Lys devait dormir, mais elle entendit un « Entrez » calme, presque amical. Contente, Saori n'hésita plus et actionna la poignée, pénétrant dans la chambre sombre.

Plongée dans la pénombre, la déesse ne vit tout d'abord rien de la chambre. Elle distingua le lit et d'autres meubles, et comprit que la forme qui se tenait sur la fenêtre, c'était Lys, assise, les genoux pliés devant elle. Saori s'avança, des fils bleutés de fumée s'échappaient d'un cigarette plantée entre les lèvres de la blonde, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

Ses cheveux blonds clairs semblaient avoir encore pâlis, sous le reflet de la froide et faible lumière de la lune ronde. Son visage avait pris un teint spectral. Quand elle fut près d'elle, Lys tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire d'excuse tout en retirant le bâtonnet de tabac de sa bouche. Saori ne savait que dire, en cet instant, elle était stupéfaite par la beauté de cette femme, quelle avait cru un instant morte, une beauté mélancolique, une beauté de morte. Elle eut une pensée : « Serait-elle aussi belle si elle mourrait ? »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

Saori regretta cette pensée mal placée et elle rougit.

« Excuse-moi… de te déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave, puisque je ne dors pas.

- J'avais besoin de parler… Et je ne voyais que toi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Assis-toi. »

Elle écarta ses pieds de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se tourna, se mettant dos à la déesse qui escalada pour monter à son tour avec difficultés. Elle s'assit près de Lys, et elle se trouva plutôt petite à côté de cette femme mûr, qui avait le double de son âge. L'odeur légère de la cigarette arriva à ses narines, elle regardait les léger filets de fumée s'élever dans l'air, partant du bout incandescent.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fumer, osa Saori.

- Je sais bien. Mais c'est pas marrant de boire tout seul.

- Pourquoi veux-tu boire ?

- Pour oublier certaines choses. »

Saori examinait le visage doux de la jeune femme malgré la pénombre.

« Quoi comme choses ?

- C'est personnel.

- Sion et Dohko sont au courant ?

- Plus ou moins. Des souvenirs ressortent, c'est normal. »

Un sourire joyeux ourlaient ses lèvres. Un sourire qui montrait son ironie, ironie que Saori ne su deviner. Elle se dit simplement que Lys était étrange. Elle faisait des mystères, et la déesse n'aimait pas tellement ça. Son « grand-père » était lui-même un grand mystère. Que savait-elle de lui ? Pas grand-chose, en fait, il était mort quand elle était jeune, il lui avait laissé son entreprise, son argent, après lui avoir révélé qui elle était réellement. S'il ne le lui avait pas dit, elle ne l'aurait jamais su.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Saori se mit à lui parler avec hésitation. Mais Lys la mettait à l'aise, et elle eut le bonheur de pouvoir parler librement, sans craindre la conséquence de ses mots. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, du Sanctuaire, de ses chevaliers, de la vie qu'elle menait dans le Domaine Sacré, de ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois, de la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en voyant ses cinq amis blessés, quand Seiya était mort. Lys écoutait, attentive, sans l'interrompre.

La déesse se confiait, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que tous ses mots pénétraient dans l'esprit de Lys, se gravant dans sa mémoire. Une impression de déjà-vu l'imprégnait, elle venait de faire un grand saut en arrière. Leur voix se superposaient, ces deux gamines au visage si semblable. Lys avait la tête qui tournait, elle eut soudain un vertige, et une subite envie de vomir la prit à la gorge, lui crispant le ventre. Lys se retint de pousser un soupir, son bras lui barrait le ventre, elle essayait de calmer cette envie désagréable.

« Lys, tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

- Moi ? Non, jamais.

- Jamais ?! Mais tu as vingt-six ans ! Tu devrais déjà avoir aimé quelqu'un ! »

Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, voulut répondre la jeune femme, qui commençait à avoir vraiment mal au ventre. Son visage avait pâli, elle cherchait un moyen de faire partir la japonaise sans la froisser, ce qui était plutôt difficile. Elle commençait à paniquer, son envie se faisait pressente, elle allait vomir dans la seconde qui venait. Saori ne remarquait rien.

« Non, jamais.

- Mais tu as dû en avoir, des prétendants ! Tu es belle, et puissante. Intelligente, aussi. Tu as beaucoup de qualités. »

Et de défauts, aussi, se dit Lys. Un moyen, vite, Saori devait partir, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Le liquide acide remonta dans sa gorge, elle le ravala, serrant les dents, sans se pincer les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit son trouble, mais qu'elle s'en aille, par pitié ! La blonde serrait la cigarette entre ses doigts, n'ayant pas la force de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Moi, je suis amoureuse de Seiya. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais lui, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou peut-être qu'il le sait, et il m'ignore. Julian m'aime, je crois. Il a voulu m'épouser. Mais je… Je ne l'aime pas. Je préfère encore Mû. Il est vraiment mignon. Il ferait un mari exemplaire, je pense. Saga a vraiment de la chance. Pourquoi Mû aime-t-il un homme pareil ? C'est un tueur !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Mais il a tué ! Il ne s'est pas défendu ! Tu te rends compte ? Et Mû qui aime… « ça » ! J'ai beau l'avoir pardonné, je ne peux pas comprendre que quelqu'un comme Mû puisse l'aimer.

- Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore.

- Malheureusement oui. Je suis sûre que je rendrais Mû plus heureux s'il était avec moi.

- C'est Saga qu'il aime.

- Je pourrais le faire changer d'avis… Oh, tu as l'air fatiguée ! Je vais te laisser, il est tard. On se revoie demain ? »

Saori descendit de la fenêtre, se retourna vers Lys qui lui souriait faiblement, l'air fatiguée, bien qu'elle soit en fait crispée. Après lui avoir souhaité un « Bonne nuit », que la blonde lui rendit, la déesse sortit de la chambre sombre, heureuse d'avoir pu parler librement avec l'ancien Grand Pope qu'elle aimait déjà beaucoup. Elle était décidément plus agréable que Sion.

La porte se ferma. À peine elle entendit la poignée s'abaisser que Lys sauta de la fenêtre pour se précipiter dans les toilettes. La porte claqua contre le mur, elle se baissa vers le cabinet et un haut de cœur lui souleva l'estomac. Elle ouvrit la bouche et cracha le liquide infâme par coups irréguliers.

Sa gorge brûlait, cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, ses mains étaient crispées au plastique. Sa respiration haletante l'empêchait de bien respirer, elle repartait aussitôt, la bile montait, elle vomissait à nouveau ses aliments.

Ses hauts de cœur cessèrent. Sa respiration sifflante parvenait à ses oreilles, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle tremblait un peu. Un goût amère demeurait dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever, elle était trop fatiguée, ses jambes étaient brisées. La panique était passée, elle s'était vidée, ses idées étaient à nouveau claires. Lys posa sa tête sur son bras, qui reposait sur le tour du cabinet, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora sa conversation avec Saori.

Qu'est-ce qui avait déclanché sa subite envie de vomir ? Ah, oui, leur ressemble. Athéna et Saori se ressemblaient, du point de vue du visage et de celui de la voix. Les idées un peu, aussi. Pas autant, certes, mais il y avait des traces que sa prédécesseur avait laissés derrière elle. Une impression de déjà-vu, des souvenirs qui remontaient.

Les amours de Saori… Alors comme ça, elle était amoureuse de Seiya et de Mû ? Le disciple de son frère était déjà pris, et bien pris. Quant à Seiya… Non, Lys n'était pas folle, elle l'avait bien vu embrasser Shiryu. Elle avait le don pour tomber sur des situations compromettantes… Julian voulait l'épouser ? Poséidon voudrait-il vraiment s'encombrer d'une Athéna ? Elle en doutait. Quoique, il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu que Lys prenne la place de Saori, manquerait plus que ça. La blonde sourit.

Lys se redressa, respirant profondément. Elle ne pleurait plus, ça allait mieux. Elle songea à Mû, puis à Saga. Elle frappa faiblement sur le rebord de plastique, se maudissant. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Si elle n'avait pas été aussi crispée à cause de son adorable envie de vomir, elle aurait pu remettre les points sur les « i ». Nan, mais c'est quoi, cette mentalité ? Parce que Saga avait une seconde personnalité, qui était du genre à vouloir du pouvoir, quitte à tuer des gens, il ne fallait pas l'aimer ? Il n'avait rien demandé, lui, et Lys se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé, chez Saga. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre et elle ne pouvait donc affirmer quoi que ce soit. Saleté d'envie de vomir…

« Je suis vraiment une bonne à rien ! »

Furieuse contre elle même, la tibétaine se leva, partit dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents et s'asperger le visage d'eau. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle se sentait mieux, mais toujours un peu nauséeuse.

Elle marcha vers la fenêtre dans le but de la fermer. Sa cigarette traînait sur le rebord, elle l'attrapa entre deux et s'apprêta à fermer la fenêtre, quand soudain, elle remarqua des ombres qui se mouvaient dans la pénombre. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle ferma la fenêtre d'un coup et ne bougea plus. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir, elle y était habituée. Pourtant, elle avait froid. Et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine.

Elle regarda sa cigarette qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts. Elle l'approcha de son visage. Lys l'écrasa sur son bracelet droit. Elle laissa tomber le mégot sur le sol et partit se coucher. Enfuie sous les draps, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cherchant la chaleur qu'elle ne trouvait pas.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	35. L'autre est revenu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Voilà la suite !!

**Lys :** Pauvre Saga, il a pas de chance.

Nan, c'est clair :p

**Lys :** Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant !

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 34

L'Autre est revenu

Il se sentait se réveiller. Tout doucement, son esprit quittait le monde des songes. Le soleil, nullement gêné par les rideaux qu'on avait oublié de tirer, caressait sa peau nue, apportant une douce chaleur à la grande pièce blanche. La lumière se devinait, il distinguait ses couleurs chaudes sous ses paupières. Un léger soupire passa entre ses lèvres, et les yeux clos, il glissa sa main sur le drap, cherchant un corps qu'il ne trouva pas. Son cœur battait plus vite, la déception l'envahissait. Ses dents blanches pincèrent légèrement sa lèvre alors que sa gorge se nouait. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses yeux émeraude. Non, personne n'était à côté de lui. Hyoga était parti.

Shun se mit sur le dos, son drap ne recouvrait que la partie inférieur de son corps. Il resta un moment ainsi, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Soudain, il se leva et courut presque dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte, se jetant dans sa baignoire où il fit couler de l'eau pour se doucher. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il n'osait se rappeler de cette nuit, certes merveilleuse, mais qui ne lui était pas destinée. Hyoga avait, à nouveau, accepté de lui faire l'amour. Mais Andromède sentait que ses caresses ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais plutôt à Ikki que le Cygne ne parvenait pas à oublier. Et cela l'avait blessé. Comme la première fois, en fait.

La serviette glissait sur sa peau claire, caressait ses cheveux verts. Il la posa sur une barre, sur le mur, puis le japonais enfila ses vêtements, une chemise blanche et un jean bleu. Après s'être peigné et avoir brossé ses dents, Shun sortit de la salle de bain, retournant dans sa chambre qu'il quitta pour aller manger son petit-déjeuner. D'humeur maussade, Le chevalier d'Andromède déambulait dans les couloirs, quand il rencontra Shiryu. Celui-ci semblait un peu fatigué, et après s'être gentiment salué, il allèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger.

Hyoga était déjà là, Shun s'assit entre lui et Shiryu. Seiya discutait avec Aiolia qui était monté, Shaka près de lui était tourné vers Mû. Saga conversait avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Seika s'intéressait à ce que disaient son frère et le Lion, tandis que Shina et Marine, près d'elle, papotaient avec Sorente et Julian. Ikki et Aphrodite rentrèrent, le Cygne suivit son demi-frère des yeux, ce qui ne put échapper à Shun.

Alors que les deux amants s'asseyaient près de Seiya, Camus et Milo arrivèrent à leur tour. Aldébaran, Aioros, Shura et Masque de Mort ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, suivis de Sion et Dohko. Milo leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fais la veille, Dohko ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il saisit quand Sion lança un regard noir au Scorpion. Saori n'essaya pas de comprendre, elle attendait la blonde avec impatience.

Il ne manquait personne, à part Lys qui arriva à son tour, tout de beige vêtu. Elle sursauta quand Saori lui demanda, d'une voix plus forte que celle des autres qui la saluaient, de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sion, contrarié de les savoir si proches, lança un regard éloquent à Lys qui s'excusa, préférant se mettre à côté de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la tête. Saori en fut fâchée et très déçue mais n'insista pas, elle l'attraperait au déjeuner.

Le petit repas du matin se passa sans évènement notoires, à part la découverte des beaux suçons sur le cou de Dohko et Camus, qui déboucha sur une petite dispute entre Kanon et Milo, envenimée par certains commentaires de Masque de Mort, ce qui entraîna un autre chamaillerie entre Sion et le Cancer, où s'interposèrent Ikki et Aiolia, ainsi d'un verre de jus de poire que Lys but accidentellement, ce qui la fit pâlir et on crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir dans les toilettes. À par cela, tout se passa très bien.

Tout le monde quitta la salle à manger en même temps, laissant les belles servantes débarrasser la table et tout nettoyer. Lys se précipita dans sa chambre. Saori voulut la suivre, mais quand elle entendit le « J'ai oublié ! Ambre est en liberté ! » de la blonde, elle se ravisa. Seiya, par contre, suivit la blonde, rien que pour voir le python albinos. Shiryu hésita à le suivre, puis il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse tranquille. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille ne voulait rien dire. Seiya n'avait exprimé aucun dégoût ni rejet, mais il ne partageait sans doute pas ses sentiments. Le Dragon devait attendre.

Hyoga partait avec Camus, en avant, Shun le regarda s'éloigner sans un regard pour lui. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus ni fraternité, ni amitié. Shun éprouvait de l'amour, Hyoga ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et ces constats ne pouvaient que le blesser un peu plus chaque jour. Il voulait en parler, se confier un peu à quelqu'un. Ikki était trop concerné et Shun ne voulait embêter personne avec ses histoires. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, Aphrodite l'interrogeait du regard.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Mais si, bien sûr ! »

Shun souriait, comme à son habitude, mais Aphrodite n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter… »

Cette fois, la gêne apparaissait sur son visage et une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Mais tu ne m'embête pas ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- À personne. Même pas Ikki.

- Bien sûr. »

Le suédois invita le japonais dans son temple. Ils quittèrent le temple, descendirent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans les appartement du Poisson. Il proposa un thé à Shun, qui n'avait pas tellement mangé ni bu. Andromède accepta de bon cœur, Aphrodite lui indiqua le salon, où Shun s'installa. Aphrodite fit chauffer de l'eau, la mit dans une théière avec un sachet de thé. Il rentra dans la salle de séjour, posa le plateau sur la table basse, s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Shun. Celui-ci garda le silence quelques instants, hésitant à parler.

« Alors ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Shun inspira un grand coup et lui parla de Hyoga. Ses sentiments envers le Cygne étaient forts, il aimait le Cygne avant même que la guerre contre Hadès n'éclate. Quand Ikki était sorti avec Hyoga, Shun n'avait rien dit, il était heureux que son frère ait trouvé quelqu'un, et il avait décidé de passer à autre chose, ce qui avait été irréalisable, puisqu'un peu plus tard, tous deux se séparaient, le Phénix ne pouvant plus supporter la jalousie de Hyoga.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à accepter que son amant se mette avec Aphrodite, et au fond de lui, il avait encore un léger espoir. Shun avait sentit le sien croître, et un soir, ils avaient fais l'amour. Mais sans amour. Car Hyoga ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Et malgré lui, Shun en voulait à Ikki. Il le jalousait. C'était plus fort que lui.

Aphrodite écoutait Shun sans l'interrompre. Il était allé jusqu'à accepter de coucher avec le Cygne sans recevoir d'amour ? Le Poisson avait du mal à y croire, il aurait plutôt pensé que Shun patienterait… Les gens ne sont pas ce que l'on croit. Il devait être désespéré, et la froideur de Hyoga n'y était pas pour rien. Aphrodite ne se souvenait pas avoir couru après ses amants quand ceux-ci le quittaient, même s'il les aimait. Quoique, si Ikki le quittait du jour au lendemain, il aurait du mal à l'accepter. Mais bon, il aurait fais comme pour les autres, il n'aurait rien dis.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Andromède, qui sembla soudain complètement perdu. La douleur se lisait dans ses yeux, la tristesse se peignait sur ses traits. Ne sachant que faire, Aphrodite entoura ses épaules frêles de son bras, le prenant contre lui, dans un geste de réconfort.

Shun s'accrochait à sa chemise, sanglotant de plus belle. Il sentait une main d'Aphrodite aller et venir son dos, l'autre caressait ses cheveux. Bientôt, il cessa de trembler, rassuré. Il respirait l'odeur douce de fleur qui émanait des cheveux bleus d'Aphrodite, il aurait souhaité que Hyoga soit à sa place. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, l'un réconforté, l'autre rassuré.

« Je ne vous gêne pas ? »

Ils sursautèrent, s'écartèrent d'un coup et cherchèrent la personne des yeux. Ikki les regardait, l'air énervé. Shun s'excusa auprès d'Aphrodite et s'enfuit du temple. Le suédois voulut le rattraper, mais à l'entrée du salon, Ikki lui attrapa le bras. Le Phénix fut surpris du regard furieux que son amant lui lança.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Que fais-tu avec Shun ?!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Brutalement, Aphrodite se dégagea et sortit de son temple en courant. Ikki soupira et rentra dans le salon, quand il remarqua le plateau sur la table basse, où étaient posées la théière et les deux tasses vides. Ikki commença à comprendre et, fâché contre lui-même, il s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Il entendit la porte se rouvrir avec fracas, des pas rapides et Aphrodite crier.

« C'est quoi, cette jalousie ?! Tu te plaignais de Hyoga, tu n'es pas mieux ! »

Le suédois rentra dans le salon.

« Il est parti, maintenant ! Tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi, hein ?!

- J'ai le droit de m'imaginer des choses.

- Attends une minute ! Tu crois que c'est le genre à ton frère de lui piquer ses amants ?! Mais tu le prends pour qui ? Non, tu me prends pour quoi, hein ?!

- Je ne savais pas…

- Ah, ça m'énerve ! T'es aveugle, ma parole !

- Pardon. »

Un ange passa.

« De quoi ?

- Je te demande pardon. Ça te va ?

- Demande pardon à Shun, plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est mon frère !

- Et alors ? C'est toi qu'il est allé voir ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dis-le moi !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. Il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, c'est personnel. On a le droit d'avoir des secrets, non ? Non mais. »

Aphrodite se baissa et prit le plateau pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Ikki le suivit. Il regarda le Poisson ranger une tasse et se servir du thé qu'il but avec un morceau de sucre. Le Phénix s'approcha et, sérieux, lui demanda :

« C'est grave ?

- Ça dépend du point de vue.

- C'est à propos de Hyoga ? »

Aphrodite, surpris, tourna la tête vers son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. S'il ne veut pas que tu m'en parle, ça doit être quelque chose qui me concerne.

- J'ai dit qu'il voulait que je n'en parle à personne, et non toi en particulier. Ne te prend pas pour le centre du monde. Et, franchement, qu'est-ce que Hyoga a à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Ils sont très proches.

- Parce que tu les observent, maintenant ? Je vais être jaloux. »

Sans un mot de plus, Aphrodite posa sa tasse et sortit de la pièce, il en avait marre de cette discussion. Un semblant de rouge teinta les joues d'Ikki. C'était vrai, il lui arrivait de regarder Hyoga, mais sans arrière-pensée. Mais ça, Aphrodite n'était pas censé le savoir.

**OoO**

« Shaka, je peux te parler ? »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, alors qu'il interrogeait Sorente des yeux. Shaka n'avait pas encore oublié cette scène, chez lui, où l'autrichien avait voulu le prendre de force. Certes, Aiolia était arrivé, ils avaient finalement passé la nuit ensemble, et tout s'était très bien terminé. Cependant, Shaka avait bien conscience que, sans l'arrivée du Lion, il passait à la casserole. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à pardonner.

Depuis ce jour, lui et Sorente s'évitaient. Le général avait décidé de s'excuser franchement et de ne plus fuir l'homme qu'il aimait encore, bien qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. Personnellement, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'Aiolia avait de plus que lui, mais bon, c'était le choix de Shaka, et l'autrichien n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber.

Julian était adorable et bien fait, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer quand ses pupilles s'assombrissaient, signe que Poséidon prenait sa place. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes à peine, mais le général commençait à avoir peur. Il se souvenait encore de l'échange entre le Dieu et Lys. Il n'était pas cette femme, loin de là.

« Si tu veux. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Il étaient dans le temple de la Vierge, Shaka s'appétait à descendre rejoindre Aiolia, qui devait sûrement l'attendre dans son temple. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir attendre encore un peu. Shaka souhaita seulement qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de monter pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait, il avait remarqué son regard méfiant quand Sorente s'approchait un peu trop près ou quand il le regardait. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas oublié cette soirée.

« Je veux m'excuser. Je te demande pardon pour ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Tu me voulais et tu as utilisé tous les moyens pour.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Mais tu l'as fais. Et si Aiolia n'était pas intervenu…

- J'imagine ta rancune, si ça avait été le cas…

- Le mot est faible.

- Je comprends ta colère. Mais… On ne pourrait pas… être amis ? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, dis-le moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi, si on pouvait au moins se parler comme avant… S'il te plait Shaka… »

Le chevalier d'or examina Sorente, qui paraissait sincèrement désolé. Shaka soupira. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé, il pouvait pardonner le général, afin qu'ils puissent à nouveau se parler normalement. Aiolia ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil, mais bon.

« D'accord, je te pardonne.

- C'est vrai ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage du général, qui sentait l'espoir naître en lui.

« Mais si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit…

- J'ai compris. Merci beaucoup, Shaka ! »

Le blond lui sourit. Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand une voix leur cria d'attendre. Surpris, tous les deux se retournèrent et virent Lys dévaler les escaliers comme une folle, son python sur les épaules et une partie de son corps enroulée autour de la taille de sa maîtresse. La blonde courut vers eux et s'arrêta, Sorente s'écarta vivement, la tête du serpent s'approchait de lui. Lys lui empoigna la gueule.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas vu Saori ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas au treizième temple ! Et Sion veut la voir.

- Désolé, Lys. »

Elle repartit aussitôt en courant, tout en disant « Sion va me tuer si je la retrouve pas !! ». Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit, Sorente frissonna en pensant au reptile allongé sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

**OoO**

Hiroshi, un peu baissé, regardait Michaël frapper dans ses mains, essayant de mettre le plus de force possible dans ses coups. Il l'encourageait à y aller à fond, le chevalier de bronze ne craignait pas grand-chose face à un apprenti. L'enfant n'était pas très bagarreur, alors il se concentrait pour frapper plus fort afin que son maître soit fier de lui. Alors il frappait encore et encore dans les mains d'Hiroshi, qui jugeait ainsi la force de ses coups.

L'adolescent avait les yeux rivés sur Michael, il ne pouvait donc voir Andréa qui le regardait, de loin. La jeune fille n'osait s'approcher, elle préférait l'admirer en secret. Hiroshi était mignon, et beau. Et cela la désolait. Tous deux étaient proches, ils avaient été entraînés ensemble.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler, à lui avouer les tendres sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile, et elle se doutait que son ami ne la rejetterait pas, si son amour n'était pas partager. Pourtant, Andréa restait dans son coin, sans oser s'avancer vers lui.

« Encore à le regarder ? »

Andréa sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle rougit et regretta son masque. June la regardait gentiment, Marine, derrière elle, jetait un œil intéressé à Hiroshi qui entraînait son disciple. Elle trouvait l'enfant un peu chétif pour être un futur chevalier, mais après tout, Seiya l'avait été tout autant, et elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de ce qu'il était devenu, quoique, par moments, elle avait des regrets, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu…

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, ce serait mieux. Pour toi et pour lui.

- Il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu le lui dit !

- June, laisse-la. Elle a encore besoin de temps. »

June fut surprise, mais ne rajouta rien. Marine comprenait Andréa, elle-même n'avait toujours rien dis à Aiolia, qu'elle trouvait très distant, ces temps-ci. Andréa remercia silencieusement le chevalier de l'Aigle et elle détourna la conversation, leur demandant si elles avaient des nouvelles sur leurs futurs apprentis

Apparemment, Sion n'avait pas encore réglé le problème, les apprentis mettraient du temps à arriver au Sanctuaire. Marine, peu enchantée à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un apprenti, s'étant un peu trop habituée à l'enfant qu'avait été Seiya, et craignant d'en avoir un trop différent de lui, proposa aux filles de rejoindre Shina, qui ne devrait pas tarder à aller à Rodario avec Seika et Shunrei. Andréa et June acceptèrent.

Alors que les chevaliers du Caméléon et de l'Aigle revenait sur le sujet des apprentis, que la blonde n'aurait pas le bonheur d'entraîner, Andréa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses deux nouvelles amies. Car oui, c'était bien ses amies, elle se sentait à sa place, en leur présence, et bien qu'elle soit arrivée encore récemment, les filles l'acceptaient parmi elles. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes, et Andréa, contrairement aux autres, ne se sentaient pas à l'aise en présence de tous ces chevaliers d'or, qu'elle trouvait étranges et mystérieux à la fois. Mais aussi impressionnants. Être avec elles la rassurait.

June tourna la tête vers le Poisson volant et lui demanda si son entraînement avait été difficile. Marine soupira, se demandant si Shina et Seika les avait attendues. Le soleil tapait fort, la journée était déjà très chaude. Heureusement qu'elle était habituée au soleil de Grèce. Elle vit une ombre derrière un arbre. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien les regarder en cachette. Sûrement un apprenti, peut-être Kiki. Non, il était un peu grand pour que ce soit Kiki.

Elles continuaient leur marche, Marine sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient le jeune homme, ses pieds cessèrent de marcher à peine une seconde. Ses cheveux d'or et ondulés, son visage androgyne et clair, ses yeux saphir, son corps travaillé, oh oui, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Tout comme ce sourire suffisant, qui ne s'était évanoui qu'à l'heure de sa mort. Il disparut soudain, comme dans un rêve, ne laissant que son nom errer sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme.

« Misty… »

**OoO**

« La salle de bain est libre ! »

Kiki courut dans sa chambre, ses dents venaient d'être brossées. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures, l'apprenti était fatigué et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : se coucher. Mû se dégagea à contrecœur des bras de Saga, avec qui il était en train de parler, et il partit dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le tibétain trouva Kiki en train de découvrir son lit et s'y enfoncé, les yeux fatigués. Le Bélier couvrit un peu mieux sont apprenti, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, éteignit la lampe de chevet et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Mû chercha son amant des yeux, il n'était plus dans le salon. Il en conclut qu'il devait être allé dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents également. Le Bélier prit le verre à vin sur la table et le porta à la cuisine où il le rinça. Le Gémeau venait de lui avouer qu'il aimait boire un verre après avoir mangé, ce que le Bélier avait du mal à comprendre, lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'alcool, il n'en revenait toujours pas que son maître ait pu se soûler avec sa sœur. Trois bouteilles à eux deux, et ils avaient honte d'en avoir bu si peu. Aphrodite et Milo lui avaient appris que lui et Dohko étaient ensemble. Décidément, Sion n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'il avait pu connaître. On en apprenait tous les jours.

Dans la salle de bain, dont la porte était fermée, Saga rejeta ses longues mèches en arrière et se frotta vigoureusement les dents avec sa brosse, sans se regarder dans le miroir, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela lui faisait tout drôle d'entraîner un apprenti, et ses après-midi étaient loin d'être ennuyants, puisque les entraînement se passaient avec Kanon, et les enfants n'étaient pas si calme que ça. Rei semblait plus sage que Reiji, qui était protecteur envers son jumeau. Un peu comme Kanon avec lui, autrefois. Le grec se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya, puis il leva les yeux vers la glace.

Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Il se sentit pas ses mains trembler légèrement, ni les frissons lui parcourir le corps. Ses yeux et son esprit restaient fixés sur cette image, dans le miroir, cette image d'horreur, cette image qu'il avait trop vue. Ses cheveux étaient trop gris, ses yeux injectés de sang, et ce sourire démoniaque n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas lui, dans le miroir… Non, ce ne pouvait être lui. C'était l'autre… Non, il rêvait. Oui, il rêvait, ce ne pouvait être que ça, c'était un rêve…

« Oh non, tu ne rêves pas. »

Il sursauta, la sueur perlait sur son front, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, son corps tremblait. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas bouger, c'était un rêve, il ne pouvait pas le regarder aussi ironiquement, c'était un rêve… C'était un rêve…

« Regarde la vérité en face, Saga. Je suis de retour. »

Nan… Oh nan… C'est pas vrai, c'est faux, il ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible !

« Et si, me revoilà. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que j'allais définitivement disparaître ? »

Un rire démoniaque résonna dans son esprit, ce même rire atroce qu'il avait si souvent entendu. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la terreur s'était emparée de son cœur, il poussa un cri.

Dans le salon, Mû sursauta. Pris de peur, il courut dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son angoisse monta d'un cran quand il vit Saga recroquevillé sur lui-même, contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille. Il se baissa vers lui, posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, et il vit ses yeux hallucinés, ses larmes, la terreur qui le glaçait.

Mû rejeta sa terreur dans un coin de son esprit et il appela Saga tendrement, essayant de le ramener parmi eux. Ne sachant que faire, la panique arrivant à grands pas, le jeune homme se serra contre le corps crispé de son amant, lui caressant les cheveux, l'appelant encore de sa voix douce qu'il essayait de garder calme, même s'il la sentait trembler.

Ça ne servait à rien, Saga ne réagissait pas. L'autre était revenu. Mû voulut partir, chercher Sion, ou envoyer Kiki l'appeler, Sion, quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais soudain, il sentait deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le corps du grec se détendre un peu, et ses mains se crisper à son tee-shirt. Rassuré, Mû reprit ses caresses, lui embrassant le visage. Saga tremblait toujours. Il n'entendait plus cette voix, ce monologue incessant, mais elle était là, cachée dans un coin de sa tête. Elle reviendrait. Un jour.

« Saga… Ça va mieux ? Chéri…

- Il est revenu. »

Son souffle était haletant, sa voix bizarre, pleine de sanglots qu'il essayait de contenir, sans vraiment y arriver, car ils éclatèrent, et il s'accrocha un peu plus à son amant, lui transmettant sa peur, sa terreur. Mû ne savait que faire. Mais il resta là, auprès lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, qu'il soit rassuré. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu rassuré.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	36. Une attaque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Et voici un nouveau chap !! Merci pour toutes vos review !!

**Lys :** C'est ça, oui.

Bha qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ??

**Lys :** JE TE BOUDE !!

O.O Merdouille, j'ai encore fait une connerie.

**Lys :** Sans blague ?! T'as vu ce que tu me fais ?! Faut l'enfermer !!

Et c'est po fini, en plus...

**Lys :** ... Arrête de taper cette fic !! T.T

Même po en rêve :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 35

Un attaque

Aiolia gravit les dernières marches, puis il ouvrit le passage pour rentrer dans les appartements de son frère aîné. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte et entra.

« Aioros, c'est moi ! »

Un réponse lui vint de la cuisine, où il entra. Aioros lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent fraternellement. Le Lion s'assit à table, alors que son frère lui servait une tasse de café. Il était déjà habillé, bien qu'il ne soit pas monté en haut, ce qui avait étonné son cadet. Il avait bien remarqué ses regards pour une certaine personne, le Sagittaire était sans doute resté en bas pour ne pas la voir. Aiolia avait toujours connu son frère renfermé avec ses sentiments, quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, il faisait attention à leur relation.

« Tu nous a manqué, ce matin.

- J'étais le seul absent ?

- Non, Masque de Mort, Saga et Mû ne sont pas montés.

- J'ai pas vu l'heure, désolé. Je t'ai inquiété ?

- Un peu. J'aurais pensé que tu serais monté, surtout pour voir ton âme sœur. »

Un ange passa. Aioros stoppa son geste, gardant sa tasse près de ses lèvres sans pouvoir en avaler le contenu. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, semblant lire en lui, ce qui gêna Aiolia.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Moi, je vois très bien. Tu n'aimes pas les rousse, ils n'y a pas de brunes ici, mais il y a des blondes. Une, en particulier. »

Aioros leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et se décida à boire son café, la gorge un peu serrée et le cœur battant. Aiolia ne vit pas son trouble, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

« Avoue-le, Lys te plait.

- Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Aioros ? Toujours à te méfier quand quelqu'un te plait.

- Qui a dit qu'elle me plait ?

- Ça se voit dans tes yeux. D'ailleurs, je te comprends, c'est une belle femme, quoique, un peu gamine.

- Shaka aussi est très beau. »

Aiolia sentit ses joues rougir furieusement.

« Je ne te parle pas de lui !

- Je croyais que tu aimais Seika ?

- Je suis bi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- C'est de la mienne, peut-être.

- On change de sujet, là.

- Je préfère celui-là, moi.

- Pas moi, grand frère.

- Enlève-moi ce sourire, tu seras gentil.

- Sois honnête avec toi-même. Ça se voit. »

Aioros se maudit, il aurait dû faire attention. Il n'aurait jamais avoué son attirance pour Lys, mais son trouble suffisait amplement à Aiolia. Le Sagittaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la blonde à chacune de ses apparitions. C'était un ange souriant qu'il aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Timidité ? Il en doutait. Méfiance ? Certainement. Envers qui ? Il ne le savait pas

Sa confiance envers la jeune femme était absolue, même s'il était certain qu'elle leur cachait des choses, derrière son attitude d'enfant. Lys avait été Grand Pope, ce n'était donc pas n'importe qui, en plus d'être le maître de deux chevaliers d'or. Il se demandait comment elle était, quand elle était vraiment sérieuse.

« Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je verrai.

- Changeons de sujet.

- Pas de problème !

- Admettons que tu sortes avec Lys.

- Va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est impossible !

- J'ai dis « admettons » ! Donc, si tu étais avec Lys, et qu'une fille qui te tournait autour vient te dire qu'elle t'aime, tu fais quoi ?

- Marine est venue te voir ?

- Ce matin. Et si la fille se met à pleurer parce que tu lui dis que tu as déjà quelqu'un, tu fais quoi ?

- Donc… Elle est venue, elle t'as dit « je t'aime », tu lui as répondu que tu étais avec Shaka…

- J'ai dis « quelqu'un » !

- … et elle se met à pleurer. Une chose à dire : tu manques de tact.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ??

- Je sais pas, mais pas que t'avais quelqu'un ! Ça ne se dit pas, ça ! Surtout à une fille amoureuse. Remarque, quand elle apprendra que son rival est un homme, il ne lui restera qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre.

- Aioros !!!

- Même moi, je n'aurais pas osé.

- Je voulais être sincère.

- Ça a la mérite d'être clair. Au fait, Seika, tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus ?

- Non.

- Officiellement ?

- Je ne l'aime plus. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'attire encore.

- Il vaut mieux que ça ne tombe pas dans les oreilles de Shaka.

- Je te fais confiance. »

Aiolia sourit à son frère de manière entendue, Aioros éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas son style de casser un couple, surtout quand il s'agissait de son cadet. Il le trouvait particulièrement serein, ces derniers temps, et si personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa relation avec le chevalier de la Vierge, Aioros avait vite remarqué certains de leurs regards. Lui, par contre, il n'était pas si calme, intérieurement. Il suffisait qu'il soit seul pour que le visage de Lys apparaisse à ses yeux. Et ça lui faisait peur, sans qu'il ne puisse lui-même se l'avouer.

**OoO**

Mû allait et venait dans la cuisine. Sa nervosité était palpable, il touchait tout, sortait puis rangeait, sans réussir à se calmer. Il regardait l'heure, s'inquiétant. Saga dormait toujours, il semblait complètement crevé. Il n'avait pas osé le réveiller ni monter seul en haut, il était trop nerveux pour cela, il serait redescendu aussitôt. Comment aurait réagi Saga quand il ne l'aurait pas vu au temple ? Il aurait compris, mais il aurait été sans doute blessé, et peut-être inquiet. Sûrement même.

Kiki était parti sur ordre de Mû, il n'avait pas insisté, vu son état, et lui-même était anxieux. En entendant Saga, il s'était levé lui aussi, et il les avait entendu. C'était surtout la peur du grec qui l'avait frappé, cette terreur de l'Autre, ce cet être qui l'avait hanté tant d'années. L'enfant aurait voulu rester pour réconforter son maître, mais ce dernier n'avait besoin de personne, seulement d'un Saga en bonne santé et éveillé. Kiki avait alors rejoins ses amis, en espérant oublier un peu cet évènement et la peur qui, comme pour Mû, avait fais son chemin en lui.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Le Bélier ouvrit les placard, chercha une tasse des yeux, et en attrapa une, pour refermer ensuite les battants. S'appuyant contre le meuble juste en dessous, il fit tourner la tasse dans ses mains, pensant à Saga, et à la peur qu'il lui avait fais la veille. Sur le coup, il avait réussi à rester calme, mais c'était après qu'il avait compris l'importance de ce retour. Et si cet être immonde hantait à nouveau Saga ? S'il le lui prenait encore une fois ? Oh non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait vécu un moment avec le peur de se retrouver face à lui, plus jamais il ne voulait de ça.

Mû se décida qu'il serait peut-être temps de la remplir, cette tasse vide. Un peu de café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'assoupissant quelques secondes pour se réveiller aussitôt et veiller Saga, qui lui dormait d'un sommeil parfois agité. Le Bélier, chassant ses pensées sombres, se décolla du mur, quand soudain…

« C'est nous !! »

Il sursauta, lâchant sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol. Alertés, Kanon et Rhadamanthe allèrent dans la cuisine, et ne cachèrent pas leur surprise quand ils virent Mû un peu pâle avec de légères cernes sous les yeux, un peu fatigué et plutôt nerveux. Le Blier n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que, déjà, Kanon s'avançait, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il y a un problème ? Où est Saga ?

- Dans la chambre.

- Il n'est pas encore levé ? S'étonna Rhadamanthe.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Lui demanda Kanon.

- Si ce n'était que ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kanon lui releva le menton, inspectant son visage. Mû avait bien l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Le Bélier s'étonna à peine de la grande ressemblance entre les jumeaux, car leur regard n'était pas le même. Son cœur se serra, il se souvint des yeux apeurés de son amant.

« L'autre est revenu. »

Les yeux de Kanon s'agrandirent, stupéfait. Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Saga avait le sommeil agité, je n'ai pas dormi. Et il dort toujours.

- Je veux le voir, dit Kanon, dans un souffle.

- Je vais le réveiller. »

Mû évita de marcher sur les bouts de porcelaine et sortit de la cuisine. Le général se tourna vers son amant, Rhadamanthe peut y lire son inquiétude. Il s'avança et le prit doucement dans ses bras, tout en songeant à Saga, qui avait dû souffrir, la veille.

La porte fut ouverte, puis repoussée. Le tibétain trouva son amant comme il l'avait laissé : recouvert du drap, allongé sur le côté, dos à lui. Mû contourna le lit et s'assit à la place où il s'allongeait chaque soir. Il caressa tendrement la chevelure bleue et ondulée, puis il s'allongea, embrassant les lèvres closes du grec, remontant vers la joue, le front. Le Bélier l'appela doucement. Saga poussa un soupir, se réveillant. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mû, pour la première fois depuis ce matin-là, alors que les bras du grec entouraient sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Saga nicha son visage dans son cou, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Mieux qu'hier.

- Tant mieux. »

Un baiser sur sa tempe, des mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux, le dos. Saga ouvrit les yeux, se sentant en sécurité entre les bras fins de son amant, chassant cette idée que la menace était à l'intérieur de lui.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de onze heures.

- Comment ?!

- Kanon veut te voir. Il est inquiet. »

Contre son cou, Saga acquiesça. Mû s'écarta un peu et ils s'embrassèrent. Saga attrapa sa lèvre inférieur entre les siennes, la léchant pour avoir le passage, que le Bélier lui accorda. Il sentit sa langue indiscrète pénétrer dans sa bouche, chercher sa jumelle qu'il caressait sensuellement. Mû répondait à ce baiser langoureux, sentant ces mains câlines caresser tendrement son corps, comme pour le rassurer, lui demander pardon pour son inquiétude de la veille, pour cette scène de peur qu'il lui avait faite.

Le baiser dut cesser, étroitement enlacés, ils se regardèrent. Mû touchait son visage, ses doigts parcourant ses traits, alors que Saga se rendait compte de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude de son amant, qui semblait fatigué.

« Pardon… »

Mû l'embrassa avec tendresse, ce n'était pas de sa faute. À contrecœur, le Bélier quitta les bras du grec, lui sourit et quitta la chambre, le cœur soulagé. Il retrouva Kanon et Rhadamanthe dans le salon, le Gémeau se leva du canapé et courut presque dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva assis dans son lit, quand même réveillé. Saga fit un sourire gêné à son jumeau, qui n'était pourtant pas rassuré. Il referma la porte, et s'assis près de son frère sur le lit.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Désolé, mais quand je vois Mû comme ça, je peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Je l'ai beaucoup inquiété. »

Les remords remontaient dans son cœur, il se dégoûtait lui-même.

« Ça, c'est sûr. Saga, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ? Il nous a dis qu'Il était revenu… »

Des images passèrent devant ses yeux, il avait l'impression de le voir, devant lui, à la place de Kanon. Ce double de lui-même, avec de longs cheveux argentés, des yeux de fou injectés de sang et un sourire démoniaque. Il détourna le regard.

« Je me suis regardé dans un miroir. Et je l'ai vu. Il me parlait. Comme avant.

- Et tu l'as entendu, depuis ?

- Non… Je l'ai vu, dans mon sommeil, par moments… Kanon, je suis terrorisé.

- Calme-toi, il n'est…

- Et s'il me prenait encore ? S'il revenait vraiment ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attaque encore à Mû !

- Attends une seconde ! Il est déjà revenu une fois ? »

Kanon inspectait le visage de son frère, qui pâlissait. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait…

« Oui, une fois…

- Il s'est attaqué à Mû ? C'est pas possible, tu péterais un câble s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! »

Saga rougit d'un coup, Kanon éclata de rire. Son frère soupira, très gêné. Kanon se calma difficilement, la réaction de son jumeau était trop marrante.

« Bref, soyons sérieux. Pourquoi il a attaqué Mû ?

- Saori était venue au temple, et elle a un faible pour Mû.

- Tu vas te faire prendre ton amant par Saori !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je l'ai vue un peu trop entreprenante, et j'ai été jaloux.

- J'aurais été pareil. C'était où ?

- Chez Mû. Et, d'un coup, j'ai perdu pied. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne me contrôlais plus. On s'est disputé. Ou plutôt, il se disputait avec lui. Mû était furieux, l'autre le prenait pour sa chose. Et puis… »

Sa gorge se nouait.

« J'ai… J'ai voulu l'étrangler. »

Ses mains autour de son cou, ses doigts qui enserrait cette partie fragile du corps, sa voix qui le suppliait de revenir à lui… Non, il n'avait pas rêvé cela. Il avait bien souhaité la mort de son amant, la mort de l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation.

Kanon en fut choqué. Une haine sans nom monta dans son cœur, cet être immonde avait voulu la mort du Bélier ? Nul doute que, si Mû était réellement mort, Saga n'aurait pas attendu pour se suicider. Il avait des tas de raison pour mettre fin à ses jours, il en avait d'autres pour rester vivant, et l'une d'elle était Mû. Sans lui, Saga n'était plus rien. Kanon le comprenait bien, il aurait été dégoûté de lui-même s'il s'était passé la même chose avec Rhadamanthe. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, ils se comprenaient.

« J'ai voulu le tuer.

- Il a voulu le tuer, ce n'est pas pareil. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as voulu tuer la personne que tu aime les plus au monde, après moi.

- Vantard.

- Tu vois, tu es encore capable de sourire. »

Leur regard se croisa, Kanon le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui dans un geste de réconfort. Son frère se laissa aller. Il allait luter. Pour que plus jamais cette scène ne réalisât pas à nouveau.

**OoO**

Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'œil unique qui lui lançait un regard froid. L'autre, borgne, portait une vilaine trace qui partait de son front jusqu'à la partie supérieur de sa joue. Ses cheveux verdâtres partaient en mèches rebelles autour de son visage carré et dur. Seiya murmura son nom, il disparut en fumée.

« Mozès… »

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres, il était exaspéré. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il voyait un chevalier d'argent décédé. Cela ne durait une seconde, une toute petite seconde, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le croit réellement vivant. Il devenait fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.

Tout le monde semblait aller bien, ils n'avaient pas de vision. Et lui, si, il voyait des hommes qu'il avait connu, et tué. Aujourd'hui encore, il le regrettait. Il ne comptait plus ses remords trop nombreux de cette époque où tout allait trop vite, où il laissait parler sa fougue, son envie de protéger Athéna et de vivre pour elle et la Terre. Cette époque lui paraissait si loin, maintenant…

« Seiya ! »

Justement, en parlant d'Athéna, la voici. Seiya s'arrêta de marcher, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la voir, mais il n'allait pas l'envoyer balader, cela ne se faisait pas. Il l'attendit donc gentiment. Elle arriva près de lui, toute guillerette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pégase le lui rendit.

« Bonjour, Saori.

- Bonjour, Seiya ! Où vas-tu ?

- Heu… Je me promène.

- Tu m'accompagnes à Rodario ?

- Bien sûr. »

Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire. Ils se mirent donc en route. Seiya écoutait ce que lui racontait Saori, qui parlait de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, lui semblait-il. Il regretta un peu d'avoir accepté, il aurait dû aller voir Shiryu. Seiya sentit ses joues rosirent. Le souvenir de leur baiser lui restait toujours en tête, il n'avait pas du tout oublié, même s'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il était vrai que Shiryu l'attirait, mais pas au point d'appeler ça de l'amour. Seiya aimait bien les filles, il se demandait si ce serait bien de dire oui au Dragon. Oui, il envisageait de sortir avec Shiryu, comme Hyoga l'avait fais avec Ikki, mais il hésitait. Il avait peur de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments, comme avec Saori et Shina. Blesser son ami de toujours était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il devrait peut-être en parler avec Seika. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas homophobe, ce dont il doutait fortement, puisqu'elle s'entendait bien avec Mû, qui ne se cachait pas, puisque Saga vivait avec lui.

Seiya était toujours étonné de la rapidité de leur ménage. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Mû et Saga ensemble, et pourtant, leur couple ne le choquait pas, bien que leur certaine différence d'âge avait de quoi étonner, ainsi que le passé de Saga, un peu lié à celui de Mû, dont il avait tué le maître. Sans demander l'avis de personne, le grec était venu chez Mû. Sion avait donné son accord, pourquoi se priver ? Seiya n'avait rien contre Saga, et il était heureux que le Gémeau le soit. Par contre, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le cas de Saori. C'est du moins ce qu'il ressentait.

Saori regardait Seiya, qui l'écoutait distraitement, alors qu'elle croyait le contraire. Elle lui attrapa le bras, il sursauta. Elle rit et le pressa d'avancer. Pégase cherchait un moyen de fuir cette étreinte, tout, n'importe quoi. Et le « n'importe » quoi apparut.

« Saooooori !! »

La déesse sursauta, chercha son ravisseur des yeux. Elle poussa un soupir triste quand elle vit Lys courir comme une malade vers elle, puis s'agrippa encore plus à Seiya en remarquant le python sur ses épaules. Décidément, ce serpent ne la quittait jamais ! Elle préférait encore quand il était dans le bureau de Sion. Elle aimait beaucoup Lys, mais elle ne pouvait voir ce serpent, dont elle n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom. Lys avait mauvais goût, vraiment. Seiya vit plutôt la jeune femme et son serpent comme des sauveurs.

La blonde, suivie de près par Shiryu qu'elle avait rencontré en chemin, s'arrêta devant Saori. Seiya se dégagea du bras de la déesse et caressant la peau écailleuse du serpent.

« Saori, vous devriez arrêter de partir comme ça !

- Je voulais aller à Rodario !

- Déjà hier, vous êtes partie sans rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas Sion qui s'inquièterait pour moi.

- Ne dites pas, il s'inquiète. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas envoyée.

- Vraiment ? »

Saori paraissait contente. Seiya et Shiryu se dirent que c'était plutôt pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises qu'il avait envoyé sa sœur, il ne devait pas vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle, mais plutôt pour ses actes. Mais bon, ils ne dirent rien, c'était un moyen comme un autre pour Lys de ramener la déesse au dernier temple. Ils étaient étonnés que la jeune femme, qui semblait plutôt indisciplinée, obéisse à son cadet aussi facilement.

« Si je vous le dit. Allez, on y va.

- Je voulais aller à Rodario.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Me promener.

- Vous pouvez vous promener au Sanctuaire.

- J'en ai marre du Sanctuaire !

- Il parait qu'un certain Tatsumi a téléphoné. Il a dit que c'était important.

- Ah bon ?? Je vais vite remonter. C'est vraiment important ?

- C'est lui qui l'a dit. Ah, et Sion veut vous parler, aussi, alors passez dans son bureau juste avant.

- D'accord. J'y vais, merci. »

Elle lui sourit et partit en courant. Lys la regarda s'en aller et repoussa gentiment la tête d'Ambre qui tapait contre sa joue. Les deux chevaliers divins regardèrent la jeune femme, l'air gentiment accusateur.

« Il est vrai, ce mensonge ? Lui demanda Seiya.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sion veut vraiment la voir, il en marre qu'elle disparaisse sans rien dire. Il est tellement nerveux, ce pauvre chéri. Et Tatsumi a bien téléphoné. Par contre, si c'était important, j'en sais rien. »

Elle leur fit un sourire et s'enfuit, après leur avoir dit un « À plus tard ! » plein de gaîté. Ils éclatèrent de rire en la regardant partir. Elle allait sûrement rejoindre les apprentis. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, Sion avait demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'entraînement, les enfants n'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à ce genre de température. Seiya comprenait tout à fait, lui-même avait mis un peu de temps avant de s'y faire.

Shiryu et Seiya se regardèrent et furent gêné de la situation, car ils étaient seuls, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ce qui leur semblait une éternité. Le Dragon n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'attraper les lèvres de Pégase, mais il avait peur du rejet. Comme n'importe qui. Mais ce que fit Seiya balaya tous ses doutes. Le brun lui sauta littéralement au cou, l'embrassant fougueusement. Shiryu ne put que répondre avec passion au baiser.

**OoO**

« Jabu ? Où vas-tu ? »

L'adolescent se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse à Edha, qui portait un châle sur ses épaules, il faisait un peu frais. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la jeune fille se blottit contre lui, souriant à ce doux baiser déposé sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, étroitement enlacés, dans un tendre silence. Mais Jabu dut le briser, il devait y aller.

« Je reviens vite.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? Il commence à faire sombre…

- Je serais là dans une demi-heure. À peu près. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. »

Edha soupira et releva la tête, contemplant le visage de l'asiatique qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il l'embrassa sur le front, là où un point pourpre était dessiné, et il le dégagea doucement de ses bras. Elle le regarda partir avec un regard triste. Il n'aimait pas quand il s'en allait comme ça, à cette heure-ci, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Quand le japonais avait une idée en tête, il s'y tenait. Elle le sentait inquiet, ces derniers temps. C'était sûrement en rapport avec le Sanctuaire, cet endroit si loin où il avait vécu un temps afin de protéger une déesse. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, ses joues rosirent. C'était elle qu'il appelait maintenant « ma déesse ».

La route n'était pas longue, il ne tarderait pas à arriver au camp d'entraînement. Son inquiétude croissait, au fil des jours, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Jabu aurait pu se traiter de paranoïaque, mais il sentait le danger, comme lors du réveil d'Hadès. Il n'avait pas inscrit ses inquiétudes dans le rapport qu'il avait envoyé dernièrement à Sion, mais elles devaient sûrement se ressentir.

Cela allait au-delà même de l'inquiétude, il avait peur. Il savait Edha seule dans leur petite maison, fragile et innocente, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un danger traîner dans les parages. Il avait conscience de sa force, il ne pourrait affronter un puissant ennemi, mais au moins, s'il existait, il l'aurait vu, et on lui enverrait des renforts.

Jabu distingua une ombre suspecte, il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que l'homme se retournait vers lui. Le japonais soupira de soulagement, il venait de reconnaître l'un de ses amis, le chevalier Daku du Renard. Le tibétain lui fit un sourire, lui aussi venait d'avoir peur. Jabu le rejoignit. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Leur inquiétude était partagée, ils venaient pour la même chose. Et bizarrement, cela ne les rassura pas.

Du bruit leur parvint. Ce n'était pas des rires d'enfants mais plutôt des cris de terreur. Ce n'était pas des coups de poings dans une pierre mais plutôt une déflagration d'une force importante. Ce n'était pas des chutes dans le sol après avoir quitté une seconde le sol mais plutôt des corps qui rentraient violement dans la roche. Ce n'était pas le cosmos à peine utilisé par les apprentis, mais plutôt la pleine énergie de destruction qui entouraient les corps de son aura. Leurs cœur semblèrent s'arrêter de battre. Un bruit assourdissant provoqua un puissant souffle qui les fit vaciller. Ils se retournèrent. Des maisons brûlaient. Des hurlements fusaient. La panique montait. Jabu pâlit.

« Edha !! »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	37. Inquiétudes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Kikou tout le monde ! C'est cool, le Cap d'Agde (nan, pas le camp des naturistes !!), mais je rentre demain ! Plus de soleil qui brûle ! Mais plus de galces non plus T.T

**Lys :** Arrête de te plaindre !!

Tu me fait toujours la tête ??

**Lys :** Y'a de quoi !!

Dsl, obligée !! Pardon, te plait !!

**Lys :** NAN !! (part bouder dans son coin)

Faut que j'assure, je dois me faire pardonner !! T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Inquiétudes

« Jabu !! Jabu !! »

Seiya tourna sur lui-même, cherchant son ami des yeux, parmi tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. De même, Shun levait les yeux; jetant des regards inquiets sur les maisons encore debout, mais qui étaient prêtes à s'effondrer. Parfois, ils entendaient le bruit effroyable d'une bâtisse s'affaissant sur le côté, parfois sur elle-même. Des gens se lamentaient, fouillaient les décombre avec l'espérance d'y retrouver un proche. Un bourdonnement de voix leur parvenaient, ils comprenaient mal ce qu'ils disaient, leur esprit fixé sur Jabu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver parmi ces délabrements.

Shun regardait les visages désolés, en larmes, écorchés, rouges de sang, soulagés, défigurés, malheureux, désespérés… Un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur, alors que ses yeux vert d'eau rencontraient les regards éloquents et ces bouts de murs, qu'on tentait parfois de soulever. Des aides avaient été envoyés, mais elles ne semblaient pas suffisantes, et les deux chevaliers voyaient des corps mutilés emmenés dans des civières.

Que s'était-il passé ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Il eut une grande explosion, un bel incendie, un étrange tremblement de terre. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était ces combats qui se passaient dans le camp d'entraînement, qui leur était inconnu, mais qui avait fais des morts, comme dans cette petite ville. Car comme eux, ils venaient de perdre des enfants, ainsi que trois chevaliers d'argent et de bronze. Deux avaient survécu, seulement, et leur inquiétude croissaient. Où étaient-ils ?

« Seiya ! Shun ! »

Les deux frères se retournèrent, Kiki sauta d'un pan de mur pour atterrir près d'eux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire que l'on fais pour dire que, malgré la situation désastreuse, il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle. Tous deux furent soulagés, l'enfant avait trouvé leur demi-frère, mais le poids posé sur leur cœur demeuraient. Kiki leur indiqua la direction, et ils partirent tous les trois en courant, en essayant d'oublier ce paysage qu'ils pouvaient voir en tournant un peu la tête.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent près d'un refuge, où ils hésitèrent à rentrer. Kiki leur prit la main, et ils passèrent l'entrée sans porte. Shun avait les larmes aux yeux, la vue de ces rangées d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants blessés, parfois morts, semblaient les lui avoir brûlés, il les avait baissé. Il serrait la main de Kiki, qui gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sol, où il se serait mis à pleurer.

Seiya regardait les corps, le regard dur, avec une pointe de vengeance dans les prunelle. Ce qu'ils voyait le révulsait, et ils n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de réglé le compte de celui qui avait osé faire cela. Car cet accident de la nature était loin d'être naturel.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite pièce. Il y avait deux lits. Sur l'un d'eux, un corps était recouvert d'un drap qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sur l'autre, une jeune fille était allongée. Son corps étaient gravement brûlés par endroits, et une longue et vilaine cicatrice partait de son front, descendait sur l'œil borgne et finissait sur la joue calcinée. Shun et Seiya ne bougèrent pas, une impression de déjà-vu leur sauta au visage, alors que Jabu, le visage pâle, se redressait, paniqué, et leur sautait presque dessus.

« Seiya ! Shun ! Merci d'être venus ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Shun sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, alors que Pégase gardait les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui ouvrit son seul œil et regarda les nouveau visage. Son regardé était doux, sans agressivité, et l'esprit de Seiya n'eut aucune mal à coloré ses iris brunes d'un joli doré. Mais ça ne collait pas. Sa peau n'était pas assez clair, et elle n'avait pas exactement le même regard. Elle n'avait pas cet air… cet air d'indifférence, de vide, que l'autre avait. Pourtant…

« Qui est-elle ?

- C'est Edha ! Il faut m'aider, elle va mourir !

- Jabu… ? »

La voix faible de la jeune fille attira de suite l'attention de la Licorne, qui se dépêcha de s'asseoir près d'elle, lui demandant si elle avait mal quelque part. Quelle question, elle avait mal partout, son corps la lançait. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle voulait être courageuse. Elle voyait la peur et l'amour dans les yeux bruns de son amoureux, elle se savait horrible, mais aussi soulagée de ne pas être rejetée.

Seiya sembla sortir de sa rêverie, et la douleur lui serra le cœur. Cette si jolie fille allait mourir comme ça, parce qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il se tourna vers Shun, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui.

« Il faut chercher quelqu'un, dit Shun.

- C'est vrai, mais qui pourrait l'aider ? Regarde… Regarde-là… »

Jabu leva le regard vers son demi-frère, près à lui hurler dessus, mais quand il vit la douleur et la frustration du jeune homme, il ne put rien dire, on partageait sa souffrance. Lui aussi était impuissant, et il luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant celle qu'il aimait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire amener Saori ? »

Faire amener Saori ? Seiya songea à la déesse, et il sut que ce n'était pas à elle de venir. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction en rentrant ici. Peut-être serait-elle dégoûtée, écœurée. Peut-être serait-elle indifférente. Peut-être rentrerait-elle de mauvaise grâce. Peut-être faudrait-il la forcer à venir. Peut-être refuserait-elle. Le japonais n'envisagea pas que sa déesse puisse accepter et venir, mais il ne se sentit pas coupable. Car une image s'imposa à son esprit. L'image de quelqu'un qui viendrait sans résistance et qui ferait quelque chose pour cette jeune fille.

« On peut toujours essayer, mais…

- Il faut la faire venir ! Elle seule peut la sauver, Shun !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il faut qu'elle vienne !!

- Non. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Seiya, qui vit l'œil d'Edha exprimer sa surprise et sa peur.

« Comment ça ? Fit Jabu, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Saori ne viendra pas, ou de mauvaise grâce. Il faut amener quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais qui ? L'interrogea Kiki.

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? »

Kiki réfléchit deux minutes, et ils comprit où voulait en venir Seiya. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il acquiesça de la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Shun fronçait les sourcils, un peu largué. L'apprenti lâcha sa main.

« On ramène du renfort ! »

Seiya avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, et ils disparurent en un clin d'œil. Edha aurait pu sursauter si son corps n'était pas si endommagé. Jabu interrogea Andromède du regard, qui réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qui était allé chercher leur frère.

Au Sanctuaire, à peine arrivés, Seiya et Kiki coururent comme des fous dans le treizième temple. Les minutes étaient comptées, pour Edha, et il fallait la trouver le plus vite. Pégase regarda sa montre, il était pas loin de dix heures. Il eut l'illumination, et il attrapa Kiki pour le faire bifurquer vers les cuisines, dont il ouvrit la porte en grand. À l'intérieur, il ne trouva que Seika, qui sursauta à son arrivée.

« Où est-elle ??

- Heu… Elle est retournée dans sa chambre… »

Ils refermèrent la porte et s'enfuirent en direction de sa chambre. Seiya savait qu'elle avait tendance à se promener dans les cuisine, quand elle avait faim, elle mangeait peu aux repas, et Seika l'invitait à se servir quand elle avait vraiment faim. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir privé, près de la chambre du Grand Pope. Sans frapper, Kiki et Seiya ouvrirent la porte. Lys sursauta et se retourna vers les deux garçons, surprise. Ils s'approchaient d'elle, l'air angoissés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, on a besoin de toi !

- Traduction ?

- Une fille est blessée, il faut nous aider ! »

Lys regarda Kiki, puis leva les yeux vers Seiya.

« Elle va sans doute mourir, on a besoin d'aide ! S'il te plait, aide-la ! »

Seiya la suppliait des yeux. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fais de lui demander à elle, après tout, cela ne la concernait pas. Pourtant, il la vit se pincer légèrement la lèvre, puis lui faire un petit sourire moqueur.

« Pas besoin de « s'il te plait » ! On attend quoi, le déluge ? »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur leur visage. Kiki ferma les yeux et les téléporta, ils atterrirent dans la petite pièce, où tout le monde sursauta. Jabu était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme, et il la trouva magnifique.

Edha regarda la blonde se tourner vers et la regarder. « Un ange », pensa-t-elle. Elle rougit quand les yeux bleu clair se posèrent son affreux visage, glissant sur son corps. Elle allait pleurer, elle était morte de honte. Elle croisa le regard de Lys, et elle n'y lut, à sa grande surprise, ni dégoût, ni peur, ni tristesse. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres dessinées, un sourire rassurant, qui lui apporta un peu d'espoir.

« Eh bien, c'est du joli.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda Shun.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien. Par contre, tout le monde dehors. »

Seiya, Kiki et Jabu ne voulurent pas se laisser abattre. La Licorne embrassa Edha sur le front, et ils voulurent partir. Shun regarda Lys, qui souriait doucement. Il avait confiance. Il lisait dans son regard sa détermination, elle allait soigner l'hindou comme il le fallait. Il n'y avait aucun souci là-dessus. Tout le monde sortit, fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils virent à nouveau les corps alignés les uns à la suite des autres, ils eurent un serrement de cœur et détournèrent les yeux, ne pouvant voir ces pauvres gens qu'ils ne savaient comment aider.

Dans la petite pièce, Lys s'agenouilla près du lit et retira le drap. Edha frissonnait, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle se sentait en confiance, mais elle craignait de voir le dégoût ou la peur sur le si beau visage de cet ange, cette femme dont la peau était si blanche.

Elle admirait ses longs cheveux clairs, les siens étaient si noirs… La blonde remarqua cette goutte d'eau sur sa joue brûlée, elle lui fit un sourire tendre qui la rassura un peu. Lys vit quelques bandages, mais son corps était surtout caché par des vêtements et le drap. Pas le temps de bien la soigner. La jeune fille ne vit aucun sentiment dans les yeux de la blonde, elle en fut soulagée et étonnée.

Les yeux bleus cherchèrent quelque chose du regard. Elle se leva, se pencha au-dessus d'Edha et attrapa un récipient qui contenait une bonne quantité d'eau. L'hindou la regarda faire. Une main se posa au creux de sa petite poitrine, elle réprima un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt, ses vêtements disparurent de son corps, téléportés sur le côté.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'une étrange sensation de bien-être l'envahie. Elle sentait l'énergie de l'ange l'envahir, alors que sa peau percevait une sensation de mouillé, comme si on avait mis doucement de l'eau sur sa peau. Une légère douleur s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait chaud, mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Car elle sentait qu'elle guérissait. Oh oui, elle le sentait, tout s'arrangeait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les chevaliers et l'enfants attendaient, un peu angoissés, quoique celle de Jabu était palpable. Ils sentaient le léger cosmos de Lys à l'intérieur, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une bonne dizaine, qui leur avait parurent des années, Lys entrouvrit la porte. Elle avait un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Jabu paniqua.

« J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.

- Comment ?! Edha !! »

Jabu entra, suivi de près par Seiya et Shun. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur leur visage. La Licorne tremblait, la joie déferlait en lui. On pouvait deviner la jeune fille nue sous le drap. Mais ses bras étaient étendus dessus, et on voyait le début de sa gorge. Et, contrairement à tout à l'heure, sa peau était lisse. Il n'y avait plus de traces de brûlures, sur ses membres qui ne portaient plus de bandages, et son visage avait retrouvé sa douceur originelle. Jabu se tourna vers la blonde.

« Oui, j'ai arrangé sa cicatrice sur son œil, mais c'est pas terrible. Elle n'aura plus qu'un œil, maintenant. Je ne suis pas Dieu. »

Jabu pleurait. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. Seiya éclata de rire, suivi de Kiki et de Shun.

OoO

Il était bientôt midi, et c'était donc l'heure de monter pour rejoindre les autres. Mû parcourait les pièces du temple, cherchant Kiki sans le trouver, tout en se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. Ça le rendait nerveux, le souvenir de ses escapades dans le tunnel lui revenaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Saga le regarda traverser le couloir, puis soupira.

« Kiki n'est pas ici.

- Mais où peut-il être ?!

- Il va bien revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? »

Le grec haussa les épaules et partit dans l'entrée pour se chausser. Mû soupira, il était bête. Bien sûr que Saga était calme, sinon, il pèterait un câble. Il voyait bien que son amant faisait des efforts pour ne s'inquiéter de rien, comme le lui avait ordonné le Bélier, car sinon, il songeait à l'autre, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait de retour. Enfin, Saga ne lui avait rien dis, et Mû espérait qu'il soit sincère avec lui. Mais le Gémeau pouvait très bien lui cacher des choses, car contrairement à lui, le tibétain était nerveux, et il s'inquiétait pour un rien.

Voyant que son amant ne s'était pas décidé à sortir du temple, Saga l'attrapa par le bras et le força à mettre ses chaussures pour monter, ce que fit son cadet de bien mauvaise grâce. Sans un mot, ils sortirent du temple, et commencèrent à gravir les marches. Mû glissa sa main dans celle un peu plus foncée du grec, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avait pas besoin. Et pour dire quoi ? Rien. Alors autant se taire.

Leur montée fut rapide. À vrai dire, Mû avait hâte d'être en haut, peut-être que Kiki y était. Cependant, dans la salle à manger, l'enfant n'était pas là, il ne put retenir un soupir déçu. Les deux amants s'assirent, les retardataires ne tardèrent pas à rentrer à leur tour. Saori était calme, semblant déçue. Ils devinèrent sans mal que c'était à cause de Lys, qui avait dû la forcer à nouveau à rester dans le temple, ou peut-être que la blonde lui avait échappé. On remarqua l'absence de Shun et Seiya.

Le Grand Pope tardait à arriver, et le repas fut servi sans lui. Dohko semblait inquiet, Sion n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer un repas, sauf quand il avait trop de travail ou qu'il avait des soucis. Ce n'était guère rassurant, et le repas fut silencieux. Quelque chose se préparait, leur instinct le leur disait. À le fin du repas, ils allaient partir, quand l'un des battants s'ouvrit. Sion entra, la mine soucieuse, et il se plaça devant sa chaise sans s'asseoir, comme s'il se préparait à repartir. Il inspira profondément.

« Je navré de vous apprendre que les ennuis commencent. »

Le silence suivi ses mots, sans que personne ne puisse dire quoique se soit. Leurs cœur battait à la chamade, ils attendaient la suite.

« Cette nuit, six camps d'entraînement ont été attaqués : la Côte d'azur en France, la Cordillère des Andes au Pérou, le désert australien dans l'ouest du pays, le Pays de Galles au Royaume-Uni, la Sibérie centrale en Russie et l'Orissa en Inde. Il y a dans ces lieux un camp plutôt important, et ils ont été attaqués. La ville le plus proche en a souvent fais les frais. Seiya et Kiki sont en ce moment en Inde, ils aident Jabu, c'est là-bas qu'il y a eu le plus de dégâts, avec le Pérou, où Shun et Lys sont allés, en ce moment. En France, au Royaume-Uni et en Australie, ce serait moins grave, il y a eu plus de survivants. Deux chevaliers sont morts en Russie, mais les apprentis vont bien.

- Pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas ? Demanda Saori, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient partis depuis si tôt le matin.

- J'avais informé Seiya et Shun, afin qu'ils me rapporte les faits, et Kiki les a téléportés là-bas. C'était plus grave que prévu, et ils sont venus chercher Lys pour soigner certains blessés. Finalement, elle y est restée, puis elle est partie au Pérou avec Shun.

- Il y a beaucoup de morts ? Demanda Shaka, qui se sentait concerné par l'Inde.

- En France, un chevalier de bronze et un apprenti sont morts, le double en Russie. Au Royaume-Uni, il faut croire qu'ils aient eu plus de chance, un apprenti de décédé. En Australie, deux chevaliers d'argent sont morts, et trois apprentis. Même chose pour l'Inde, avec un apprenti et un chevaliers de bronze de décédés en plus. Certains chevaliers sont vivants, d'autres gravement blessés, deux risquent d'y passer. Pour résumé : quatre chevaliers de bronze morts, quatre chevaliers d'argent morts, onze apprentis morts, et douze blessés, toutes catégories confondues. Sans compter les villes alentours. Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Un silence de mort s'installa. Ils étaient sans voix, et leurs cœur battaient à la chamade. Certains se pinçaient la lèvres, frustrés et en colère contre ceux qui avaient osés s'attaquer et tuer ces chevaliers, en pleine nuit qui plus est.

« Les survivants ne savent pas vraiment qui les a attaqués. Malgré leurs armures, ils n'auraient su dire qui étaient leur ennemis. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment avancés de ce côté-là. Mais une chose est sûre, un Dieu est caché derrière cela. Il y eut des tremblements de terre très sérieux, et parfois inexpliqués. Ces évènements ne sont pas anodins, une bataille se prépare.

- Qui pourrait avoir fais ça ? Lui demanda Aldébaran.

- Je l'ignore. J'ai réfléchi, pourtant. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres, d'archives à propos des précédentes batailles. Certains dieux constituent vraiment une menace. Il y a Arès, mais j'ai vérifié, son âme est toujours scellée, bien que cela date de l'avant avant dernière réincarnation. Il y a Poséidon, mais il me semble qu'il est plutôt calme, ces temps-ci.

- Il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là, assura Julian.

- Je te crois. Nous pouvons également noter Artemis, qui s'est réincarnée récemment. Mais elle est seulement âgé de deux ans. Je demanderai à Lys d'aller leur rendre visite, elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement les hommes. De toute façon, elle n'est pas une menace, du moins pas pour l'instant. Ensuite, il y a Eris, mais elle n'est pas du genre à attaquer aussi franchement, elle est plus subtile dans ses agissements, ou alors elle cherche quelque chose, ce dont je doute sérieusement.

- Que pourrait-elle chercher ? L'interrogea Aiolia.

- Je l'ignore. Mais, de toute manière, il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour diriger ses attaques, donc soit quelqu'un en qui elle ait confiance, soit un hôte. Eris ne fait confiance à personne, et nous l'aurions senti, si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses, dit Milo, admiratif.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, j'ai discuté avec Lys pendant une bonne demi-heure, et ont a mis nos connaissances en commun.

- Ensuite ? Fit Shura.

- Nous pouvons compter Hadès, mais étant donné que nous l'avons vaincu, c'est peu plausible. Les Enfers doivent être dans un état déplorable, et il a bien mieux à faire que de nous déclarer la guerre. Perséphone pourrait peut-être agir, mais je doute, elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de le faire, ni les moyens.

- Mais et cette Princesse ? L'interrompit Aioros. Elle est toujours en Enfers, il me semble.

- La Princesse n'est plus sous l'emprise d'Hadès, lui répondit Rhadamanthe. On en peut pas savoir où elle est, mais une chose est sûr, elle est partie le plus loin possible de lui. Je pense que c'est un esprit libre, elle n'a pas vraiment de parti, elle est du côté de celui qui l'obtient. Aller à Élysion en passant par le mur des lamentations, être au service direct d'Hadès et ramener l'âme jusqu'au corps de son propriétaire, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, c'est très certainement un être divin, et elle n'a sûrement eu aucun mal à s'enfuir dans les dimensions.

- Tu en sais, des choses, fit Masque de Mort.

- Ce sont des choses qui se sentent. Ce n'est pas un être normal. Je me demande même où ils ont pu la trouver. Après, suivant ses actes, on peut interpréter.

- Une interprétation qui a sans doute du juste, approuva Sion. À sa place, je ne pense pas que nous aurions agi différemment. Fuir le plus vite possible avant qu'on ne vous retire votre liberté. Quand on est aussi puissant, on préfère être libre qu'être prisonnier.

- C'est logique, approuva le spectre.

- Il y a encore des prétendants ? Demanda Camus ironiquement.

- Héra, peut-être. C'est l'épouse de Zeus, elle peut rivaliser avec Hadès et Poséidon, mais, personnellement, je ne vois pas quel intérêt elle aurait à provoquer Athéna. D'après Lys, elles auraient fais la paix il y a un bout de temps. Zeus, impossible, c'est pas lui qui viendrait déclarer la guerre à sa fille. Déméter n'a jamais déclaré de guerre. Apollon… Peut-être, sans plus. Je ne sais pas, je vais faire quelques recherches, mais Lys pense que si sa sœur n'est pas mêlée à cette histoire, il ne doit pas l'être non plus, ce qui est aussi mon avis. Je crois avoir fais le tour. Il existe d'autres divinités encore, mais elles sont inoffensives.

- En gros, des armures de libres et des chevaliers de morts, sous les ordres d'un dieu inconnu, résuma Ikki. C'est rassurant.

- Très, fit Sion en soupirant. Des attaques au Sanctuaire pourraient intervenir, je compte sur vous.

- Je peux être ridicule ? Fit Marine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis peut-être folle, mais récemment, alors que je me promenais, j'ai vu Misty.

- Comment ?!

- Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois, mais d'un coup, il a disparu.

- Toi aussi ?! S'exclama Shina. Moi, j'ai vu Babel, récemment. Il a disparu d'un coup.

- Seiya m'a dit qu'il avait vu un certain Jamian, dit Seika.

- C'est quoi ce délire, encore ? Soupira Sion.

- Je t'assure, Sion ! Fit Marine.

- Les chevaliers d'argent seraient donc de la partie ? Proposa Aphrodite, exaspéré.

- Ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient nous dire quelque chose, contra Dohko.

- Bonjour tout le monde !! »

L'une des portes venaient de s'ouvrir, Lys entra avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Elle frissonna, l'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas très rassurante. Pas du tout, même, vu les têtes qu'ils tiraient. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Nan, c'était sûrement les nouvelles peu réjouissantes de Sion. Mais, vue la situation, ce n'était pas encore trop grave, on ne les avait pas attaqué directement. Elle regarda Sion et elle eut envie de s'enfuir. Ce regard ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, toi ?

- Heu… Simplement te dire que les deux chevaliers blessés grave vont bien, en fait, ils vont s'en sortir…

- Parfait. T'es occupée ?

- J'aime pas du tout ton regard, petit frère.

- Tu vas aller sur l'île d'Artémis.

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Je peux te dire oui ?

- Mais elles m'aiment pas là-bas. Je vais sûrement rencontrer une ou deux prêtresses encore en vie, elles vont me jeter dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière !

- Je croyais qu'elles t'aimaient bien.

- Artémis, oui, elle ne me trouvait pas trop moche. Les prêtresses voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil.

- Mais ça date de perpette, dit Ikki.

- Certaines prêtresses vivent très longtemps, répondit Lys. Trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu vas voir Artémis, s'il te plait.

- Mais j'ai pas envie, moi !! J'aime pas ces vieilles ! Elles vont me taper !

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, si ? »

Sion sourit ironiquement à sa sœur, qui avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à penser à ce petit voyage sur cette belle île où il n'y avait que des femmes qui s'entraînaient toute la sainte journée. À peu près la même chose qu'au Sanctuaire, mais il n'y avait que des femmes, et le peu d'hommes qui pénétraient dans cette île n'en ressortaient que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

En général, ils servaient à faire des enfants avec les amazones, ou encore à les servir. Le tôt de lesbiennes était plutôt élevé, et Lys était toujours mal-à-l'aise quand une femme la regardait un peu trop lubriquement.

« Bon, j'avoue, j'ai jamais accepté les avances d'Artémis.

- Comment ?!

- Mais je voulais pas, moi !!

- T'aurais dû, ça m'aurait évité certains ennuis.

- Sion !!

- Nan, mais ça va pas ?! T'es horrible avec moi !!

- Je sais. File chez Artémis, et apporte-moi des nouvelles.

- Sale gosse ! T'as pas intérêt à te plaindre si je reviens avec plein de bobos ! »

La blonde lança un regard noir à son frère et ressortit aussitôt. Elle allait passer aux cuisines d'abord se chercher quelque chose à grignoter, puis elle se préparerait psychologiquement à aller sur cette île peuplée de femmes. Décidément, elle préférait un Sanctuaire avec des hommes. Elle n'était pas mieux traitée que là-bas, mais au moins, elle ne recevait pas des avances tout les dix minutes, elle n'avait personne qui s'exhibait et elle n'avait pas de pot de colle sur le dos.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée, et le ciel d'encre était piqué d'étoiles scintillantes. Masque de Mort, les yeux dans le vague, avait la tête levée vers le firmament sombre. Une cigarette était coincée entre ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts, inspira et écarta le bâtonnet de tabac pour souffler de léger volutes de fumée bleuâtre. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il dirigea ses yeux vers le treizième temple qu'il voyait mal. Il soupira, il était énervé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là-haut ? Il devrait déjà être descendu… »

Il pesta intérieurement contre son amant qui avait eu l'excellente idée d'aller voir le Grand Pope peu après le dîner, et ne le trouvant sûrement pas, il avait du attendre pour le voir enfin. Et il n'était toujours pas descendu, ce qui embêtait le Cancer. Il était fatigué et il avait envie de se coucher. Ou plutôt, il avait envie de passer un peu de bon temps avec l'espagnol, qui avait été nerveux tout l'après-midi, et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, car plus d'un n'arrivait pas à cacher son anxiété.

Masque de Mort soupira, il avait vraiment envie de le voir, maintenant, tout de suite. Il devenait vraiment accro à lui, et bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Pas de doute, il l'aimait, et plus les jours passaient, plus il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela. Quelque chose allait se produire, et la guerre future faisait partie de ce quelque chose.

En fait, l'italien n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de mourir. Sa vie n'avait pas vraiment de but. Certes mourir sans se batte, non, il ne l'aurait pas accepté, mais après tout, la mort était quelque chose de normal, toute vie avait une fin. Mais mourir en laissant Shura seul, non, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Pire encore, voir son amant mourir sans pourvoir faire quelque chose, c'était impensable. Et ça lui faisait peur. Oui, Masque de Mort avait peu de mourir, ou de le voir mourir. Dans ses bras. Ou loin de lui.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? »

Bah tiens, manquait plus que lui… Pensa l'italien. Il se tourna et croisa le regard provocateur d'Esteban. Il se souvint d'une petite dispute qu'il avait eu avec Shura, à cause de son imbécile de disciple. Il ne voulait pas savoir si ce gosse avait des sentiments pour lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais en tout cas, il avait le don pour l'ennuyer. Il l'avait durement entraîné, sur autre de Saga, ou plutôt de l'autre qui le possédait à ce moment-là. Il avait fais son devoir, point barre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'affection entre eux, bien que le Cancer reconnaisse une certaine complicité.

Esteban avait la tête dure, sont obéissance était limitée, sans compter son arrogance et son orgueil. Masque de Mort en avait bavé. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de tuer ce sale gosse, mais il ne l'avait jamais fais, le Grand Pope lui aurait fait sa fête. Et il n'avait pas envie du tout de se voir embarquer dans la même galère avec un autre apprenti, qui serait peut-être aussi chiant que le premier. Parfois, ça détend d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt énervant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Aucun compte à te rendre.

- Ce n'est pas gentil.

- Parce que j'ai déjà été gentil ?

- Vous pouvez l'être. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez sadique avec… Shura.

- Nous y voilà.

- Je suis étonné que vous puissiez partager votre lit avec cet homme.

- Je suis étonné que tu viennes me voir pour me dire que tu veux qu'on se sépare.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

- Mais tu le sous-entend. Me dis pas que t'as des sentiments pour moi.

- Et si c'est le cas ?

- Pauvre enfant, je vais te briser le cœur, ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Ça vous plait de faire du mal aux gens ?

- Je suis un tueur, c'était mon travail. Et je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez me trouver. À moins que ce soit parce que j'aime tuer. T'es sado maso ?

- Vous êtes attirant, en fait. Et je vous connais depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant. Je vous veux, maître, c'est comme ça. »

Masque de Mort éclata de rire. Esteban se sentit vexé. Il était habitué, son maître n'avait jamais été vraiment gentil avec lui, côté sentiments. Il se moquait de lui, et bien que le chevalier du Lynx s'interdisent à chaque fois d'aborder ce genre de sujet, il arrivait toujours à provoquer ce rire moqueur, ironique. Et à chaque fois, ça lui faisait mal. Et à chaque fois, il avait envie de lui. Il se demandait sérieusement comme Shura avait pu accéder à son cœur de pierre. L'italien se calma, et jeta un regard méprisant à son ancien élève.

« Je ne suis la chose de personne. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, tu ne m'attires pas du tout. Tu peux dire que Shura est moins bien que toi, c'est ton point de vue. Mais tu ne lui arrives pas à cheville.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez.

- Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est trop dur pour toi.

- Vous… l'aimez ? »

Allez-y, avouez-le, grognait Esteban, qui ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse. Non, il ne voulait l'entendre…

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? T'as aucune chance, laisse tomber. »

Sur ces mots, Masque de Mort se redressa de sa colonne de pierre et se décida à rentrer chez lui pour attendre Shura, laissant son ancien apprenti planté là. Esteban se pinça la lèvres. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Non, pas du tout. Car dans ces mots, il pouvait entendre « Je l'aime ».

**OoO**

Son corps était douloureux, mais aucune plainte ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Milo se laissa tomber sur le canapé et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, respirant doucement. Il s'était entraîné comme un malade tout l'après-midi, avec Aiolia, Aioros, Saga, Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour se changer les idées ou pour entraîner son corps aux durs efforts, mais le fait était qu'il était crevé, et qu'il se sentait pourtant bien.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être inquiet lorsqu'une lourde menace tombait sur eux. Lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, il se sentait sûr de lui, sans crainte aucune de la Mort qui aurait pu l'emmener. Il n'aurait pas pensé non plus que Camus périrait. Il devait avouer que depuis cet évènement, sa confiance en lui était ébranlée, et il ne niait pas qu'il avait été très anxieux quand ils avaient du affronter Hadès. Et maintenant, il pouvait bien parler d'inquiétude. Même de peur. À vrai dire, il était terrorisé. Pas par ce dieu qui voulait lui aussi posséder cette Terre, mais plutôt par la perte de Camus.

Milo était fou de Camus. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son Verseau, même tuer. Quand Hyoga l'avait tué, le Scorpion avait ressenti le désir ardent d'éliminer ce gamin. Mais il savait que c'était, peut-être, ce qu'avait voulu son maître. Lui apporter une dernière leçon, l'élever au même rang que lui. Et Milo avait respecté la volonté de son amant, ce jeune homme qui l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, à cause d'une de ses bêtises imbéciles.

Il l'aimait toujours, et il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Malgré son départ. Malgré sa mort. L'avoir près de lui, à présent, le rassurait. Il était complet. Mais maintenant, une guerre se préparait. Et il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau, que son bonheur disparaisse avec la vie de son amant, de l'homme de sa vie.

Justement, en parlant de lui, il le vit entrer dans son salon et s'avancer vers le Scorpion. Le grec se redressa un peu, leva les mains pour l'attirer à lui. Camus s'assit sur ses genoux, entoura son cou de ses bras et se blottit contre le corps musclé du Scorpion. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux, sans prononcer une parole. L'avoir contre lui suffisait, pas besoin de mot, il était juste rassuré en l'ayant dans ses bras.

Le Verseau ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais il se sentait bien aussi, serré contre le Scorpion. Il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi, il était soucieux vis-à-vis du futur. Une guerre commençait, et on ignorait qui était l'ennemi. Lys n'était pas rentrée, elle devait certainement être restée un peu plus longtemps sur l'île, ils en sauraient sans doute plus le lendemain matin. Il espérait qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose.

Camus avait un peu de mal à avoir confiance en elle, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Il la trouvait trop mystérieuse, elle savait pas mal de choses. Il avait des doutes sur elle depuis sa petite confrontation avec Poséidon. Elle avait l'air dangereuse. Cette gamine l'était sûrement.

« On va se coucher ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je me suis entraîné avec les autres. Tu sais, je trouve que Saga est bizarre. Rhadamanthe aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve Saga trop calme, c'est bizarre.

- Et le spectre ?

- Il le regarde un peu trop, comme s'il étudiait un insecte bizarre. Kanon aussi, il reste trop près de Saga.

- Il doit avoir un problème.

- Tu crois que… l'autre est revenu ?

- Il y a des chances. J'irai voir Mû demain. Allez viens, tu dois être crevé.

- Pas trop, ça va.

- Milo, non.

- Si !! Je veux !!

- Ne te comporte pas comme un gamin, pour une fois ! Au lit. »

Camus tentait de s'extirper des bras de son amant, mais ce dernier lui attrapa les épaules pour l'embrasser fougueusement, glissant la langue entre les lèvres du Verseau, qui ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister. Il repoussa un peu la langue gourmande, bataillant gentiment avec Milo, qui enrageait de ne pouvoir dominer le baiser.

Le français aimait le taquiner, caressant la langue de son amant langoureusement. Milo gémissait, puis relevait son tee-shirt pour glisser ses mains dessous et parcourir se peau blanche de ses doigts bronzés. C'est à ce moment-là que le Verseau capitulait, et que Milo menait la danse.

Les mains bronzées attrapèrent les bords du tee-shirt et il le souleva afin de le retirer. Camus leva les bras et l'aida à le retirer, tout en s'installant mieux, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il retira le haut du grec, puis se colla à lui. Des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale, alors que Milo happait ses lèvres pour prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche dont il ne pouvait se lasser.

Le Scorpion caressait le dos de son amant, partant des omoplates, puis descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins, glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Camus parcourait son torse, retraçant ses muscles bien dessinés, tripotant les tétons plus sombres. Camus sourit, Milo se pinçait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il attrapa la lèvres inférieur du français entre ses dents pour la suçoter.

« Allons dans la chambre…

- Pourquoi ? On est bien, ici.

- Non… Si quelqu'un arrivait ? Dans la chambre. Ou abstinence.

- D'accord, mon amour. »

Camus soupira et se leva. Milo se leva à son tour, lui attrapa la main et courut presque dans la chambre du Verseau. Camus se laissa mener. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Milo jeta Camus sur le lit. Le français poussa un cri de surprise, puis il éclata de rire alors que le Scorpion parcourait ses côtes de ses doigts joueurs. Son rire clair s'élevait dans la pièce. Le Scorpion cessa ses chatouilles, collé à son dos, et lui embrassa la nuque, sa main à l'emplacement du cœur qui battait à la chamade.

Calmé, le Verseau se retourna vers son amant, qui l'embrassa tendrement, l'entourant de ses bras. Camus caressait son visage, descendant vers le cou, puis les épaules. Milo entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, et tout en lui faisant un beau suçon sur l'épaule, il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses, sans vraiment se rendre compte que le sien s'en allait également.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Milo se retrouva sous Camus, très excité par ses caresses et ses baisers. Le Verseau ondulait sur lui, leurs sexes se frottaient. Il descendait le long de son corps, ses mains attisaient son désir et arrachaient des soupirs à ses lèvres pleines.

Camus attrapa le sexe érigé de son amant, le caressant horriblement lentement. Milo poussa un gémissement de frustration, puis de plaisir quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se refermer sur son gland. Une langue le parcourut sur toute sa longueur, léchant, suçant la peau. Milo tenait les draps, ses articulations blanchissaient. Camus le prit entier dans sa bouche, le suçant trop lentement. Le Scorpion résistait à mettre sa main sur sa tête et à le forcer à aller plus vite. Soudain, le Verseau alla plus vite, il entendit son amant pousser un cri de plaisir. Il continua cette caresse si intime, tout en massant ses testicules. Le grec posa sa main sur ses cheveux et voulut l'écarter, il allait jouir dans quelques secondes, mais Camus resta à sa place, et il accueillit la semence de son homme.

Milo soupira. Le bien-être venait de l'envahir. Il se sentait bien, il aurait presque pu s'endormir. Mais le corps de Camus était trop tentant, il ne pouvait pas partir au pays des songes sans lui avoir donné sa part de plaisir. Et puis, il n'allait quand même pas se contenter d'une fellation, même s'il devait avouer que son amoureux était plutôt doué. Ce dernier vint quémander un baiser, que le Scorpion lui donna avec plaisir. Il sentit ce goût étrange de son sperme, ce qui ne put que l'exciter. Camus glissait sur lui, aidé par la sueur, et son désir revint aussi vite qu'il s'était calmé.

Une roulade sur le lit changea les positions. Camus touchait tout ce qui était à sa portée, descendant le long de la ligne de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, alors que Milo dévorait ses lèvres, son cou. Il glissa quelques doigts entre ses lèvres, les suça tout en regardant Camus droit dans les yeux. Le verseau écarta les cuisses, le grec introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et étroite. Camus frissonna. Aux second doigt, il soupira, au troisième, il gémit de douleur. Milo le prépara patiemment, lui embrassa le cou et maltraitant son sexe avec sa seconde main. Bientôt, il entendit avec délice des gémissements de plaisir.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses qui allaient les mener au septième ciel. Camus sentit les doigts quitter son intimité, il ne fit que soupirer, mais il gémit quand quelque chose de plus gros les replaça. Il s'accrocha aux épaules fortes du grec et le laissa le pénétrer, luttant pour ne pas crier. C'était une douleur obligatoire, mais elle annonçait un plaisir sans nom, alors il pouvait la supporter. Et elle venait de Milo, alors il l'acceptait.

Camus fit un premier mouvement, qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Le plaisir monta en vague en lui, alors que l'autre se mouvait lentement en lui. Milo sentait le plaisir le submerger, ses mouvement se faisaient plus rapide. Il entendait des gémissements, mais il ne savait pas si c'était les siens ou ceux de Camus. Il s'empara des lèvres du Verseau, sortant et pénétrant furieusement son intimité. Camus se dégagea de sa bouche, poussant des cris de jouissance. Milo haletait, il poussait toujours, en quête de plaisir, écoutant Camus qui exprimait son plaisir. Le libération vint, ils jouirent ensemble.

Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger. Haletants, ils reprenaient leur respiration, soudain épuisés. Camus avait les yeux fermés, mais Milo lisait le bien-être sur son doux visage, et il sourit. Il se dégagea et l'allongea près de lui. Il attrapèrent un drap et s'enroulèrent à l'intérieur, collés l'un à l'autre, enfermés dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	38. Découverte

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Je suis de retour à la maison !! Avec notre petit chien fille qui se met sur le dos pour qu'on lui caresse le bidon :-)

**Lys :** Cool.

Oh, arrête de me bouder !

**Lys :** Nan, mais là, vu comment c'est parti... Maman T.T

Ah ouais, tu vas souffrir, ma grande (gênée)

**Lys :** Marre, toujours sur moi que ça tombe !

Et oui (très gênée)

**Lys :** Bon, bref, passons, on va pas se lamenter éternellement !!

Yeah :-)

**Lys :** On apprend un truc dans ce chap, c'est bien !

Ouais, on avance !! T.T

**Lys :** Mouais, un peu...

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Découverte

Bien qu'il soit du genre à ne pas traîner au lit, ce matin-là, son seul désir était de rester allongé dans la tiédeur de ses draps. Aldébaran était las, mais il n'arrivait à faire taire cette petite voix qui clamait qu'il fallait qu'il se lève pour monter au dernier temple. La veille, cette idée ne l'aurait pas du tout ennuyé, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, et il aurait préféré resté chez lui. Certes, il n'avait aucune obligation, il pouvait manger dans son temple, mais il était soucieux, et le mieux était de rejoindre les autres en haut.

D'un large mouvement, il rejeta tout sur le côté, puis le brésilien se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Cela allait le réveiller, et il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Comme les autres, il était soucieux, cette nouvelle guerre qui se préparait ne lui plaisait nullement, et il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient revenus. Pour affronter un nouveau dieu. Pour mourir pour Athéna. Le Taureau se rendait compte, au fil des jours, qu'il avait changé. Car autrefois, cette idée de mort ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. Mais maintenant, il était contre. Mourir de cette façon lui devenait insupportable.

Aldébaran savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de couple qui s'était formé, ou plutôt le nombre de personne qui avaient décidé de vivre leur amour. Ces chevaliers-là n'avaient plus le désir de mourir pour leur déesse. Se battre ne leur posait pas vraiment de problème, mais mourir… Ou voir mourir…

Le Taureau savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter de voir l'un de ses compagnons d'arme, l'un de ses amis, périr sous ses yeux, ou retrouver son cadavre. Car c'est ce qu'il avaient fais, lors du premier affrontement. Ramasser les corps de Masque de Mort, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite puis Saga. La tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir ne serait pas comparable à celle qui éprouverait s'il devait faire cela à nouveau.

Le Taureau sortit de son temple et se dépêcha de monter. Il rencontra au passage Shaka et Aiolia. Il les trouvait mignon, et n'était pas du tout choqué de les savoir ensemble. Bon, il devait avoué qu'il avait été très étonné pour Shaka, qu'il croyait plus porté sur les femmes. Mais après tout, chacun mène sa vie comme il le pensait, et le brésilien les encourageait. Il avait été surpris également par Mû et Saga. Enfin, c'était surtout la différence d'âge. Cependant, le visage du grec s'était adouci, et ils semblaient heureux. La guerre ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier temple. Sans un mot, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger, où il tout le monde, ou presque, était déjà arrivé. Il s'assirent discrètement, et se mêlèrent aux conversations. L'inquiétude se sentait, on attendait les nouvelles, comblant l'attente dans des tasses de café ou de thé. Sion, Dohko et Lys n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les deux premiers entrèrent dans la pièce. Le silence vint, ils s'assirent en leur faisant signe qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de nouvelles, et les conversations reprirent avec mal.

Soudain, un grand souffle d'air pénétra dans la pièces. D'un mouvement vif, les chevaliers se levèrent, et virent avec stupéfaction une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrir. Un trou sombre et en mouvement s'élargissait dans le mur. Les yeux rivés sur cette tâche énorme, sur leurs gardes, les hommes attendirent qu'elle se ferme, ou que quelque chose entre. Et, justement, le quelque chose entra, en poussant un « J'ai rien fait !!! » strident.

Lys sauta du trou, se retrouva sur la table à manger, et elle courut en évitant tout ce qui était posé dessus, apparemment affolée. À sa suite, une vieille femme sortit du trou, vêtu d'une longue toge rouge, un bâton à la main, d'une maigreur affolante, en poussant un « Revenez ici, c'est un ordre !!! ». Une autre entra, deux fois plus épaisse, et elle suivaient la blonde, sans toute fois arriver à éviter les objets et la nourriture posés sur la table. Les chevaliers les regardèrent passer, effarés, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

La blonde sauta de la table et atterrit souplement derrière Sion, qui frappa un grand coup sur la table. De suite, les deux vieille femmes s'arrêtèrent de courir. Lys se cacha derrière son cadet, frissonnante sous les regards furieux des prêtresses.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai rien fait !!

- Cette… femme a tenté un sacrilège ! S'exclama la plus maigre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme bêtise encore ?

- Moi ?? Mais rien !!

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle a voulu séduire notre déesse Artémis !!

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui est venue dans ma chambre, j'ai rien demandé, moi !!

- Elle a quel âge ?!

- Vingt-deux ans, et non deux ! Ils ont oublié un chiffre dans le rapport.

- Et tu as cédé à ses avances ?

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Vous voulez conquérir notre chère Artémis, n'est-ce pas ?! S'écria la seconde.

- Non merci, trop peu pour moi.

- Alors pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue ?!

- C'est maintenant que vous posez ce genre de question ? Il est pas un peu tard ?

- Pas eu le temps de leur expliquer, Artémis ne m'a pas lâchée une seconde.

- Qu'avez-vous fait avec notre déesse ?!! Hurlèrent les deux femmes.

- Mais rien du tout !! C'est pas parce que vous auriez voulu être ses favorites qu'il faut croire que moi aussi je le veux !!

- Mais ça ne va pas ?!!

- Moi ? Si, très bien.

- Bon, excusez-moi de vous déranger dans cette amicale discussion, mais est-ce que vous pourriez descendre de cette table ?

- Sion, tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

- A-t-on idée de papoter sur une table, franchement ?

- Lys de Jamir !!

- Oui, c'est moi ?

- Je vous interdit de remettre les pieds sur notre île, vous entendez ?!

- Pas de problème, je ne viendrai plus me faire harceler par Artémis, ne vous en faites pas.

- Si vous y remettez les pieds…

- Je subirai la punition divine, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Adieu.

- C'est ça, bye bye. »

Sion soupira, il regarda, exaspéré, les deux vieilles refaire le chemin sur la table, furieuses, peu inquiètes des regards posés sur elles. Elles ouvrirent une porte dimensionnelle et s'en allèrent par cette entrée. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, les chevaliers se tournèrent vers le frère et la sœur.

« Sales veilles ! Comme si ça m'intéressait d'être la favorite à Artémis !

- Tu l'as encore approchée trop près, apparemment.

- C'était ça ou je me faisais poursuivre par toute sa troupe de prêtresses ! Et Artémis est violente, c'est pour dire. Elle a tapé des amazones qui me regardaient trop. »

Lys fit une grimace éloquente, tout en se rappelant des regards appréciateur de ces femmes sur elle. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle n'avait contre les femmes, ni celles qui en aimaient d'autres, mais quand ça la concernait, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais rien comme les homo.

- Rien contre les homo quand ça ne me concerne pas ! Elles me déshabillaient du regard, c'est très gênant !!

- Tu as des nouvelles, alors ?

- Rien du côté d'Artémis. J'ai causé avec Apollon, j'aimais pas du tout son regard, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?? Bref, rien non plus. Bon, moi, je vais me prendre quelque chose en cuisine. Ça devrait interdit de marcher sur la nourriture !!

- Tu n'as rien mangé ?

- Pour tomber sur un aphrodisiaque ? Non merci, trop peu pour moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Lys partit se chercher à manger. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde tomba sur sa chaise, encore soufflé de cette petite scène.

**OoO**

« Kanon, si tu n'arrêtes pas de gesticuler, je t'assomme. »

Kanon se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du spectre, qui le repoussa un peu pour glisser son bras autour de ses épaules. Le grec ferma les yeux, et malgré le calme de la pièce et la main qui lui caressait les cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses pensées revenaient vers Saga, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son frère qui refusait d'en parler. Non pas qu'il était dangereux, mais l'autre pourrait vraiment revenir, et ils pourraient le perdre. C'était ça qui lui faisait peur.

De son côté, Rhadamanthe n'était plus sûr de rien. Il devait avouer que savoir le frère de son amant sous l'emprise de cette seconde personnalité l'ennuyait, car il appréciait le grec. Il avait cru un moment deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait des doutes. Il était d'accord pour avant, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible, cet autre devait avoir disparu. Mais il était là, et dans ce cas, suivant son raisonnement, la situation serait plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait pensée. Non, c'était impossible, il le savait. Mais alors, pourquoi Saga était-il encore possédé ? Des questions sans réponses .

« Rhada', j'en peux plus.

- Je sais. On va aller voir Saga, tu ne tiens plus en place.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

- Rien. Ce n'est pas toi que cet « autre » veut.

- Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Arrête avec tes questions débiles. »

Le grec fut sur le point de répliquer quand le spectre s'empara de ses lèvres tendrement. Kanon soupira à nouveau, alors que Rhadamanthe lui prenait la main et l'incitait à se lever aussi. Il n'avait pas tord, le mieux pour le moment était d'aller voir son frère, et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Lui et Mû. Il aimait bien le Bélier, et il lui était reconnaissant du bonheur qu'il apportait à son jumeau. Quand il l'avait vu aussi fatigué, ça lui avait foutu un coup.

Ils sortirent du temple des Gémeaux, que Saga leur avait gentiment laissé. Kanon était content, il pouvait se disputer avec Rhadamanthe à son aise, sans avoir son frère à côté pour se moquer de lui, ce que regrettait d'ailleurs le spectre. Il pouvait également se faire câliner partout, et ne plus se contenter du lit.

Le général ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son frère, il se serait bien pris un coup sur la tête. Si Saga avait su qu'ils batifolaient dans sa jolie salle de bain, nul doute qu'il lui aurait botté les fesses. Mais c'était des moments intenses où ils quittaient la Terre pour monter plus haut. Des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

« Rhadamanthe ?

- Hm ?

- T'en penses quoi, de cette nouvelle guerre ?

- Pas grand-chose, à part qu'il va y avoir encore des morts pour des raisons débiles.

- Tu étais du côté d'Hadès, je te signale.

- Et toi de Poséidon.

- Je sais… »

Kanon se mordit la lèvre. Il se regardait pas Rhadamanthe, mais ce dernier pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude face au futur, et également du parti à prendre. Kanon n'avait pas d'armure, mais il appartenait tout de même à Athéna, bien qu'il soit aussi un général de Poséidon.

Sa voie était tracée, il serait du même côté que son frère, il se battrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais ce que devinait le spectre, c'était ses interrogations pour lui. De quel camp était-il ? Allait-il se battre ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, après tout. Mais Rhadamanthe avait déjà choisi. Depuis longtemps. Il attrapa la main de son amant, qui tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Fais comme tu le sens. Mais je te suivrai, quel que soit ton choix. »

Ses joues rosirent, Kanon ne savait quoi dire. C'était les mots qu'il attendait, en fait. Il embrassa le spectre sur la joue, pour lui dire « merci ». Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'autre main. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot de plus, et bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements du Bélier, qu'ils trouvèrent dans le salon en train de lire, seul.

« Saga dort.

- Il est fatigué ?

- Un coup de barre.

- On devrait peut-être en parler à Sion, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le grec interrogea son amant des yeux, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, puisque de toute façon, ils étaient impuissants face à l'autre, malheureusement. Mais il fallait bien que le Grand Pope le sache un jour.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose, répondit le britannique. Mais bon, il faudrait bien le lui dire un jour.

- Je vais aller le voir, affirma Mû.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Kanon.

- Je reste, au cas où. »

Mû le remercia, et lui et Kanon sortirent du temple. Ils se regardèrent, et sans un mot, le Bélier les téléporta au dernier temple, c'était plus rapide. Tous deux traversèrent les couloirs en direction du bureau de Sion, où ce dernier devait se trouver, vu l'heure. Ils rencontrèrent trois servantes, mais ils ne leur portèrent que peu d'attention, alors qu'elles rougissaient en gloussant.

Enfin, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte, et ils hésitèrent à frapper. Finalement, Kanon toqua, et Sion les invita à entrer. Ils firent peu attention au désordre ordonné du Grand Pope qui lisait, visiblement avec rage, une feuille, qui devait être très certainement un rapport. Il leva les yeux de son papier.

« Oui ?

- Nous voudrions te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Asseyez-vous. »

Mû et Kanon prirent place sur les deux chaises placées devant le bureau. Sion arrangea ses papiers et regarda ses deux chevaliers, leur accordant toute son attention.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de Saga, commença Kanon.

- Saga ?

- L'autre est revenu. »

Un silence suivit la réplique du Bélier. Sion examina son visage, puis celui du général, et il put y voir l'inquiétude. Il cacha la sienne, et freina sa colère.

« Et depuis quand le savez-vous ?

- Il a perdu la tête, un jour, répondit Mû. Il y a trois jours, le soir, il a entendu l'autre lui parler.

- Et pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

- On… Hésita Kanon. On n'osait pas… »

Sion, du calme, on reste zen, on ne les tue pas, on ne les étrangle pas… S'automotiva -t-il.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu m'en parler avant ?!

- On n'osait pas, j'ai dit !

- C'est pas possible, il manquait plus que ça !

- Bonjour !! »

Lys entra, toute pimpante, et malgré la vue de son frère apparemment très énervé, son sourire ne tomba pas. Elle prit plutôt parti de s'enfuir, mais…

« Lys !!! »

Elle n'en eut pas le courage. Telle une petite fille ayant fais une bêtise, elle se retourna vers son cadet.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Oui, et c'était d'entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper !

- Parce qu'il faut que je frappe, maintenant, pour entrer ??

- La politesse, tu connais ?!

- Je suis pas une demeurée, non plus !!

- Bon, tu vas chez Saga, l'autre est revenu, apparemment.

- Bien, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Ça se voit que vous êtes frère et sœur.

- Kanon, je ne t'ai rien demandé…

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Va juste voir dans quel état il est. Et si on peut se débarrasser de ce parasite.

- Ce parasite, comme tu dis, même si je pouvais m'en débarrasser, je ne le ferais pas. »

Kanon et Mû sursautèrent, dévisageant la jeune femme qui semblait sérieuse. Le grec n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais pourquoi… ?

- Lys, essaye quand même.

- Écoute, je ne vais quand même pas réveiller ce gars-là pour lui dire de s'en aller ? Je ne peux rien faire. Enfin, si, je pense, mais tu vois, tuer Saga ne me dit pas grand-chose. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Il y a un moyen de le sauver ?

- Je pense, Mû, mais… Je vais aller le voir.

- Rapporte-moi de bonnes nouvelles.

- Désolée, petit frère, elles seront mauvaises. »

Sur ces mots, Lys sortit de la pièce. Les deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment et partirent à sa suite en claquant la porte derrière eux. Sion soupira, il était fatigué, très fatigué. Lys se téléporta directement dans le premier temple, suivie par Mû et Kanon. Elle rentra dans ce temple qui avait été autrefois le sien comme si elle était chez elle. Dans le salon, elle trouva Saga et Rhadamanthe. Mû fut surpris.

« Tu ne dors plus ?

- Non, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Attention, Docteur Lys va t'examiner !

- Ne lui fais rien de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien lui faire de mal, à ton frère ! »

Rhadamanthe se leva du canapé, Lys prit sa place. Saga n'était pas rassuré. Il aurait préféré que Sion ne soit pas au courant, ni Lys d'ailleurs. Avoir ses yeux bleus si clairs posés sur lui le gênait, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre devant un ange. Mais Lys n'éprouvait aucun dégoût vis-à-vis de lui, et c'est sans gêne qu'elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, face à lui.

« Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux, et penser très fort à l'autre.

- Comment ?

- Fais ce que je dis. »

Après un soupir, Saga ferma les yeux. Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, puis de penser à l'autre. Cela fut plus difficile qu'il le pensait. La peur montait en lui, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, qu'il serait à la merci de l'autre, cet être qui avait détruit sa vie. Il se pinça la lèvre, pensant à Lys devant lui, qui devait attendre. Il brisa ses barrières, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, se focalisant sur l'autre. Son visage apparut devant ses yeux, ses visage si semblable au sien, avec ses yeux injectés de sang et son sourire démoniaque.

Sa voix rauque résonna dans son esprit, mais il n'entendit rien. Le grec fronça les sourcils, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il disait, sans toutefois y parvenir. Pourtant, il entendait le son grave, mais c'est comme si on l'empêchait d'écouter. Comme si on le protégeait pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. Comme si on lisait en lui. Il frissonnait, il sentait l'autre chercher à prendre sa place, sans y arriver. Saga ne paniquait pas, il aurait pu, mais il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

« C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux. »

Le chevalier obéit, les ouvrant d'un coup. Il retomba dans son monde, un peu sonné.

« Alors ?? S'enquit Kanon.

- On est pas sorti de l'auberge. Cette bestiole n'est pas décidée à sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Lui demanda Mû.

- J'ai juste regardé ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Tu es capable de faire ça ? S'étonna l'ancien général.

- Faut croire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour le faire partir ? Questionna Rhadamanthe.

- Rien. Il faut juste attendre que l'autre fasse son apparition, et on verra à ce moment-là. »

Saga se massait la tempe, il avait un peu mal à la tête. Attendre que l'autre fasse son appariation ? Non, jamais. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais revenir, plus jamais. À cause de lui, des gens étaient morts. Il n'avait pas réussi à le contrôler, à le surpasser. Il était faible, il était aussi responsable. Tout était de sa faute. Il ne laisserait plus jamais l'autre prendre sa place, pour compter ensuite sur ses doigts le nombre de personnes décédées.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le Gémeau leva les yeux, surpris. Lys, toujours en tailleur, le regardait comme elle aurait regardé n'importe qui, avec cette innocente de petite fille.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je pouvais le maîtriser.

- Non, tu ne pouvais pas. Tu n'en avais pas la force. Personne ne peut l'avoir. C'est tombé sur toi. C'est tout. »

Sa tête se baissa. Ces mots, malgré son dégoût de lui-même, il aimait les entendre. Il aimait savoir que quelqu'un le croyait vraiment innocent, que quelqu'un ait vraiment conscience qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Même s'il était persuadé du contraire. Même s'il savait que c'était lui qui avait tué ces gens, qui avait tué ses compagnons d'armes.

Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Mû regardaient Lys, qui poussa un soupir, comme si elle était forcée de dire quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle.

« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais subi… ça. Mais j'avais un ami qui avait le même problème que toi.

- Comment ?! »

Saga releva la tête, stupéfait.

« Le chevalier du Cancer. Il était adorable. Un peu gamin, mais bon, il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, et du moment qu'on ne marche pas sur ses plates-bandes, il est doux comme un agneau. Un jour, il s'est disputé pour une bêtise avec un autre chevalier d'or, et ils se sont affrontés. Nous les avons retenu à temps, où nous étions parti pour longtemps. Puis, il s'est calmé. Le temps passait, et il devenait bagarreur. Il était déjà impulsif, mais là, ç'a empiré. Il s'énervait pour un rien et avec n'importe qui. Ç'a duré un an. Un an où il a traîné ce mal qui le rongeait peu à peu. Quand nous nous sommes rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il était trop tard. Il était déjà parti. »

Saga assimilait ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et il pouvait y lire le remords. Elle n'avait pas fais ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en rendre compte suffisamment tôt pour l'aider. Il avait souffert. Et son entourage aussi.

« Il est… mort ? Hésita Mû.

- Non. Nous avons tout fait pour le ramener. Nous le croyions perdu. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le ramener, et à expulser l'autre. Nous n'avons jamais su s'il en avait vraiment été débarrassé. Il a failli mourir. Mais il était résistant, et il s'en est remi. Du moins physiquement. Son esprit était toujours perturbé, il s'en voulait, il se croyait coupable. Mais il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dis ? S'étonna Saga. Moi, je ne l'ai pas senti… Mais lui, si.

- L'amour. »

Lys baissa les yeux, une ombre passa une son visage toujours souriant.

« Il ne voulait que son amoureux soit dégoûté de lui. »

Puis, elle releva la tête.

« L'Amour, ça rend bête. Il se tuait pour ne pas que son chéri le quitte. »

Pour cette raison idiote. Toujours à penser à lui avant les autres, avant lui-même. Toujours à vouloir affronter les choses seul pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

_« Tu comprends… Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire… Je l'aurais peut-être perdu… »_

Il n'avait plus de famille, plus rien, à part lui. Lui, c'était toute sa vie. Il l'aurait sacrifiée pour lui, sans aucun doute. Il l'aurait protégé contre tous les dangers. Il lui aurait décroché la lune.

_« Je l'aime… Je ne veux pas le perdre… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Aucune rumeur ne l'atteignait, il croyait en eux dur comme fer. Il avait confiance, son amoureux ne les aurait jamais trahi. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Ils étaient heureux. Ensemble.

_« Qu'est-ce que je serais, sans lui ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… J'ai voulu… J'ai voulu le tuer… Je l'aime… »_

Et lui aussi, il l'aimait. Elle savait que sans lui, Yôji serait tombé. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu le relever. Le ramener. Car sans Kyosuke, il ne pouvait plus vivre. Sans son cœur, on ne peut plus vivre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Alors il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête que tu n'y es pour rien. Car tu n'as pas voulu ça. Et tu ne pouvais pas te battre. Ne fais pas comme lui. Quand tu te sens tomber, il faut le dire. Quand tu le sentiras remonter, appelle-moi, et je vais essayer de te sortir de là. »

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Le genre de sourire qui vous rassure et qui vous montre que la partie n'est pas encore finie, qu'il y a encore un espoir. Tout petit. Mais un espoir.

Saga avait le cœur serré.

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte. Étonné, Jabu se leva et l'ouvrit. Un sourire éclaira ses trait quand il reconnut Seiya et Kiki. La Licorne attrapa son demi-frère et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, en guise de bonjour. Jabu ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire, puis les invita à entrer. Tous deux s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans le refuge, où ils trouvèrent un certain nombre de personnes blessées. Kiki les regardait, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, en réponses à ceux qui éclairaient le visage de ces blessés. Jabu questionna son demi-frère étonné de le voir là, mais ravi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, mais je suis étonné !

- Je voulais savoir comment se portait tout le monde. Et Edha aussi.

- Elle va bien, et ça grâce à Lys. Quand tu rentreras au Sanctuaire, n'oubli pas de la remercier encore pour ce qu'elle a fais.

- Je n'y manquerait pas !

- Vous allez bien rester manger avec nous ?

- On ne veut pas vous déranger…

- Mais pas du tout, voyons ! »

Edha entra dans la pièce, toute timide. Elle inclina la tête, Kiki courut vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Seiya resta statique quelques instants. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru voir la Princesse entrer, avec son long vêtement noir. Certes, la jeune fille portait un sari bleu et son teint était plus bronzé, mais son œil gauche traversé par cette longue cicatrice lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. Mais il se reprit, et il salua joyeusement Edha, qui rougissait.

Il était midi, et Kiki disparu quelques instants pour prévenir Mû qu'il déjeunerait avec Seiya en Inde. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son maître. Des femmes servirent à manger dans des bols, du riz et de la soupe. Elles eurent honte de servir cela à Seiya et Kiki, mais ces deux-là ne dirent rien et mangèrent leur maigre repas sans un mot. Jabu servit d'interprète aux blessés, qui demandaient des nouvelles de Shun, et de cet ange qui les avait en partie soigné. Ils les rassurèrent, ils allaient bien tous les deux.

Le repas finit, les femmes ramassèrent les bols et assiettes pour les laver, les mieux portants changèrent les bandages des blessés. Kiki partit aider à la vaisselle, il ne voulait pas voir les blessures. Déjà qui avait du mal à trouver un endroit où poser les yeux, avec ces visage blessés, ces torses bandés et ces corps mutilés, ce n'était pas pour voir ces grandes plaies rouges de sang. Seiya et Jabu s'y attelèrent, bien que Pégase soit gêné de voir de telles blessures, ainsi que ces gens allongés et incapable de bouger, sur leurs lits de fortune.

La Licorne, après un petit baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée, partit voir son ami, l'autre chevalier, pour prendre des nouvelles de son propre refuge. Kiki l'accompagna, il avait envie de bouger un peu. Seiya se retrouva donc seul avec Edha, et il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Avec Jabu dans ses pattes, il ne pouvait s'adresser à la jeune fille seul à seul. Cela aurait parut louche. Pégase trouva la jeune fille dans la cuisine, ou du moins ce qui tenait lieu de cuisine. Elle semblait fatiguée. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Edha, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'aimerais… que ça reste entre nous. Que tu n'en parles pas à Jabu. »

La jeune fille ne comprit pas, mais elle acquiesça quand même. Seiya attrapa une chaise et s'assit devant elle. Il avait toute son attention.

« Voilà. Jabu t'a parlé de… nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Des chevaliers d'Athéna, oui, bien sûr.

- Serais-tu la princesse ? »

Edha ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise. Seiya se dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Peut-être l'avait-il trouvé. Ou peut-être la trouverait-il. Edha frissonna, et son corps trembla un peu. Comme si des souvenirs remontaient en elle, mais dont elle ne voulait pas parler. C'était noir, tout noir. Elle ne voyait rien, il n'y avait pas de couleur, tout était sombre, sans vie, sans soleil. Sans Amour. Elle se pinça la lèvre, les yeux baissés.

« J'ai raison ? C'est toi, la princesse ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Edha ? »

Inquiet, Seiya prit son visage entre ses mains, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il examinait son visage, et il pouvait aisément le superposer à celui de cette femme qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Il ne savait pas. Mais cette peur, dans ses yeux, cette sourde terreur qui se réveillait… D'où venait-elle ?

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Parle-moi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis la princesse ?

- Elle avait une longue cicatrice sur l'œil, elle aussi. On ne voyait pas son visage. Enfin, tu dois le savoir. Et je trouve… qu'elle te ressemble.

- Je n'en sais rien. Un jour, je me suis réveillée. J'étais dans la rue, toute seule. C'était comme si… comme si je me réveillais d'un long rêve… un long rêve sombre… vide… mais effrayant… J'étais terrorisée… J'ai cherché à me souvenir, tu sais… J'ai voulu savoir d'où je sortais… Je me rappelle un peu, vaguement… Un homme… Un grand homme… Tout noir… D'autres ombres… Tous noirs… Et moi… »

Edha tremblait. De mauvais souvenir dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Non, elle voulait oublier, tout oublier de cette vie passée, de cette vie de… servante ? Oui, sans doute… La servante de ce grand homme noir qui hantait ses rêves… Seiya comprit. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Mais il l'avait trouvée. Il l'avait retrouvée. La princesse. Celle qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Même si son œil n'était pas doré. Edha n'avait pas de cosmos, ou elle n'en avait plus. Elle avait donc perdu la couleur étrange de cette pupille. Il lui prit les mains, lui souriant gentiment. Elle sourit timidement. Cela resterait entre eux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	39. Attaque nocturne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Bijour !! Voici un nouveau chap, plutôt court, mais bon, les choses avancent :-)

**Lys :** ...

T.T Gomen, Lys !

**Lys :** ...

J'étais obligéééééééééé !!

**Lys :** Faut arrêter cette fic, c'est pas possible...

Mais...

**Lys :** Je m'en prends plein la tête, moi !! Toujours pareil !

Bah ouais, mais...

**Lys :** ... (part bouder dans son coin)

Remarquez, si elle boudait pas, elle serait maso :p

**Lys :** LA FERME !! (va pleurer dans son coin)

Restons zen :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 38

Attaque nocturne

Le sommeil le quittait, et ne distinguant pas de lumière derrière ses paupières closes, mais plutôt les ténèbres de la nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération. À une époque, il était du genre à se réveiller à des heures pas possibles, du genre trois heures du matin, mais depuis quelques mois, cela s'était calmé, et ses nuits étaient complètes. Alors pourquoi se réveillait-il encore aussi tôt ? Depuis deux bonnes semaines, il n'arrêtait pas, et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Achille ouvrit les yeux. Le temps qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité, le chevalier d'Orion réfléchit aux derniers évènements passés. Peu de choses, en fait. Il passait ses journées au Sanctuaire, ou encore à Rodario, en compagnie d'Esteban qui, comme lui, n'avait pas d'apprenti. Le matin, Victoria restait avec eux. L'après-midi, pendant quelques heures, elle entraînait Hoa, son élève préférée. Ils ne voyaient plus les autres apprentis, ou alors les apercevaient-ils. Parfois, ils les rencontraient, et les enfants les saluaient respectueusement.

Il y avait deux chevaliers de bronze, Hiroshi et Andréa, s'il ne se trompait pas. Mais ils n'avaient que peu parlé avec eux. Achille était un peu plus social qu'Esteban, qui les ignorait royalement. Quant aux autres chevaliers, d'argent, d'or ou encore divins, ils leur parlaient parfois, mais sans affinités. Victoria n'adressait la parole à personne de son propre chef, les hommes comme les femmes. Le brun avait bien remarqué que son amie ne supportait pas les femmes, bien qu'elle en soit une. Les enfants aussi, elle n'aimait pas ça. En fait, elle n'aimait rien. Ah si. Elle aimait Esteban. Sinon, elle ne coucherait pas avec lui.

Pour résumer leur vie dans ce Sanctuaire, ils ne faisaient rien de leurs dix doigts, à part s'entraîner quelques heures l'après-midi, afin de perfectionner leurs techniques de combat. Esteban désirait montrer à son maître qui il était, maître qu'il appréciait un peu trop à son goût. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour Victoria. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et la jeune fille était assez grande pour faire ses choix. Achille, quant à lui, voulait également être plus fort, car il sentait, malgré lui, que quelque chose allait se passer. C'était son instinct qui le lui disait. Le danger approchait. Et ils devaient être prêts.

Par contre, savoir quand cela se passerait, il l'ignorait. Il n'était pas Dieu, non plus. Las de réfléchir dans son lit à des questions sans réponses, le grec rejeta sa couverture, enfila ses chaussures et quitta sa chambre, puis la petite maison que leur avait fourni leur déesse. Une fois dehors, Achille respira un grand coup l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir l'heure qu'il était, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il irait se recoucher quand il se sentirait un peu fatigué, c'est-à-dire dans une ou deux heures.

Achille marchait sans trop regarder où est-ce qu'il allait, quand il distingua une forme devant lui. Il reconnut la silhouette de Victoria, et il pressa le pas pour la rejoindre. Que pouvait-elle faire levée à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?

« Victoria ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise, puis se retourna. Déçu, il regarda les yeux vide de son masque vierge de dessins. Elle continuait à le garder, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'après elle, son visage était trop laid pour que les autres puissent le voir. Esteban disait qu'elle n'était pas si moche que ça. Achille était persuadé qu'elle devait être très belle. Il aurait bien voulu voir son visage, au moins une fois, mais la jeune fille refusait de le montrer, sauf à Esteban avec qui elle partageait certaines de ses nuits.

« Ah, c'est toi, Achille. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Que fais-tu là, à une telle heure ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je voulais me promener un peu.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle avait dit cette réponse d'un coup, sans réfléchir. Achille lui sourit, sans qu'il ne puisse voir ses joues qui rosissaient derrière son masque. Ils partirent alors ensemble. Victoria voyait mal Achille marcher près d'elle, mais elle sentait sa présence et cela lui suffisait. Ils ne parlaient pas, Achille ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était marcher. Marcher avec quelqu'un, sans réfléchir, écouter le bruit de leur pas, et se calmer. Oui, surtout se calmer, et ne pas s'énerver.

Une menace planait sur le Sanctuaire, elle le sentait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau l'enserrait, et qu'elle allait étouffer. L'air était empoisonné, il voulait l'étouffer et la tuer. Non, personne ne voulait sa mort. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils voulaient tuer. Ce n'était pas elle dont ils voulait s'emparer. Ce n'était pas de son royaume dont on voulait s'emparer. Mais cette menace pesait sur elle. Elle sentait le futur sans le voir, elle l'imaginait sans mal. Et elle avait la gorge serrée. Et elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Et elle avait la lèvre pincée.

Victoria avait peur. Elle avait peur de ces hommes qui s'avançaient vers le Sanctuaire, sortant de l'ombre, enveloppés dans leur cape de ténèbres. S'il ne faisait pas nuit, on aurait pu voir son corps qui tremblait. Victoria avait connu les ténèbres. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle voyait le soleil pour la première fois. Et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était prisonnière. Plus jamais elle ne voulait vivre cela. Plus jamais.

« Victoria ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi… ça ? »

Ils cessèrent de marcher. Leur esprit était vidé de toute pensée, ils avaient simplement les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il se passait, là-bas. Leur cœur battait à la chamade. Ils serrèrent les poings. Des hommes arrivaient.

**OoO**

Saga ouvrit les yeux. D'un coup, il se redressa sur le lit. Il écouta le silence, un silence qui lui paraissait trop louche. D'un geste, il rejeta le drap qui le recouvrait, et s'enfuit du temple, courant à travers l'appartement, pour arriver comme une furie dans la maison de pierre. Il faisait sombre, il ne voyait rien. Rien à part ces ombres étranges au loin, et ces torches qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, le grec descendit les escaliers, fonça dans les couloirs et pénétra dans leur chambre. Il attrapa Mû et le secoua fermement.

« Mû ! Réveille-toi !! »

Le tibétain gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il se les frotta, à demi endormi. Il faisait encore nuit, il ne voyait d'ailleurs rien, alors pourquoi son amant le réveillait-il à cette heure-ci ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ! Lève-toi, vite ! »

Cette fois, Mû fut réveillé. Il sortit du lit, alors que Saga courait réveiller Kiki, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se lever et à sortir du temple pour prévenir tout le monde. Le Bélier sortit du temple, et il put voir à son tour ces ombres qui progressaient. Oh, elles étaient encore loin. Mais elles étaient là. Et elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il rentra à nouveau, suivant les pas de Saga, qui avait déjà revêtu son armure. À lui seul, Kiki n'aurait pas le temps de réveiller tous les chevaliers encore endormi, il allait monter pour les sortir de leur sommeil.

Après un tendre baiser échangé avec son Gémeau, Mû le regarda sortir du temple sans le retenir, même s'il le voulait. Il était le premier signe, donc le premier à affronter leurs ennemis. Il se sentait angoissé, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le Bélier fit appel à son armure, qui recouvra son corps.

Saga arriva dans le second temple, où il trouva Aldébaran réveillé par Kiki. Il ne resta pas longtemps, préférant monter au troisième temple, où seul Kanon était resté pour attendre son frère. Étant possesseur de l'armure des Gémeaux, Saga se vit forcé de rester dans sa maison, alors que l'ancien général suivait les pas de son amant, montant vers la maison du Cancer, où il manqua de peu Rhadamanthe et Kiki. Masque de Mort et Shura sortaient, affolés.

À la maison du Lion, Aiolia ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller, et Kanon partit avec les deux autres pour celle de la Vierge, où ils trouvèrent Shaka déjà debout. Ils montèrent alors de suite au temple du Scorpion, où Kanon et Camus furent obligés de jeter Milo par terre pour le réveiller, le grec dormait comme un loir. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de trouver Dohko également levé, dans son temple, et portant déjà son armure.

Ce n'était parc contre pas le cas d'Aioros, mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le réveiller, il leur avait suffi d'entrer pour que le Sagittaire sursaute dans son lit. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Shura au temple du Capricorne, l'ayant vu à celui du Cancer. Il ne devrait pas tarder à monter à son tour. Enfin, ils trouvèrent Aphrodite debout, fatigué, mais déjà au courant de cette menace qui arrivait à grands pas.

Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Kiki arrivèrent au treizième temple, où Sion était au garde-à-vous, avec une Saori à moitié endormie près de lui, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Elle avait pourtant pris la peine, sur ordre du Grand Pope bien sûr, d'enfiler sa traditionnelle robe blanche. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki étaient là aussi, vêtu de leurs armures. Sion leur avait interdit de descendre. Si leurs adversaires arrivaient jusqu'ici, il devrait être là pour les arrêter. Tous sortirent du temple, pour voir où en était l'ascension de leurs ennemis, là-bas, au fond.

« Mais… Il ne faut pas allumer l'horloge des douze maisons ? S'étonna Saori, en voyant la grande tour éteinte.

- Quelqu'un s'en occupe. »

Saori n'eut pas le temps de demandé qui le Grand Pope avait envoyé qu'un bruit fort leur parvint, alors que douze flammes apparaissaient près des signes du zodiaque sur le cadran. De son temple, Mû la regarda, en se demandant qui avait bien pu l'allumer, et aussi vite. L'alerte était encore récente. Il sursauta, quand une aura dorée apparut dans son temple. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit Lys apparaître à ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle s'assit en tailleur, au milieu du temple, puis ferma les yeux, ses mains sur ses genoux.

Mû crut voir Shaka, mais la blonde n'avait pas son visage, ni ce point rouge sur le font, et encore moins son armure. Non, Lys n'en portait pas. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe azur brodée d'or. Ses manches amples s'arrêtaient à la moitié de son avant-bras, laissant apparaître ses longs bracelets. Une ceinture brillant d'une éclat doré entourait sa taille fine, une multitude de collier enserraient et pendaient à son cou.

Des anneaux étaient fixés à ses oreilles. Juste à côté, un autre tout petit qui, par l'intermédiaire d'une chaînette, en rejoignait un autre un peu plus haut. À ses doigts, elle avait glissé un anneau d'or à ses annulaires, alors que deux bagues, l'une incrustée d'une pierre bleue, l'autre rouge, ornaient ses majeurs. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son dos, puis par terre, Mû croyait voir une princesse.

Un cosmos doré entoura la corps de la jeune femme. Ses bijoux brillèrent doucement, le Bélier comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas fait d'un métal ordinaire… Mais plutôt par cette matière qui constituaient leurs propres armures d'or. Une sorte de bulle entoura la jeune femme, dont le visage apaisé ne montrait aucune de ses émotions. Soudain, cette bulle grandie, et passa à travers Mû, qui sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il tomba à genoux, haletant. La bulle s'agrandissaient, et à une certaine distance des maisons, elle ne bougea plus. Elle ressemblait à un mur d'or qui les protégeait.

« Cristal wall… », songea Mû, à juste titre.

Il regarda la blonde, dont les fins cheveux blond clair se soulevaient légèrement par moment, flottant autour de sa tête. Ses sourcils étaient imperceptiblement froncés, comme si elle hésitait. Elle se détendit, et le cercle s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Le tibétain entendit des cris de souffrance, de rage, mais il ne put percevoir les soupirs de soulagements de certains chevaliers qui se battaient, là-bas.

**OoO**

« La menace est écartée. Tu peux descendre.

- Bon travail, grande sœur. »

Sion soupira, soulagé. Les autres le regardèrent, étonnés. Ils trouvaient le ciel un peu bizarre, il avait une très légère teinte dorée, et ils avaient eu l'impression, durant à peine une seconde, que leur cœur ne battait plus. C'était une sensation bizarre et peu rassurante.

« Nous pouvons redescendre.

- Mais ils sont toujours là ! S'exclama Kanon.

- Mais ils ne peuvent plus avancer. »

Sans attendre les protestations de ses hommes et de la déesse, Sion descendit les marches rapidement. Ils furent bien obligés de le suivre. L'horloge avait toujours toutes ses flammes, mais elle était dorénavant inutile, puisque le danger était écarté, apparemment. Cependant, on ne pouvait plus l'éteindre, il fallait attendre qu'elles s'éteignent toutes. À la fin de ces douze heures, puisque que l'ennemi n'était pas monté, la victoire leur reviendrait. Sans morts ni blessés. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le temple des Poissons, ils pensèrent aux chevaliers d'argent, en espérant qu'ils aillent bien.

Aphrodite fut surpris de cette descente, à laquelle Sion le convia, et malgré ses protestations, il fut bien obligé de suivre le petite groupe Petit groupe qui s'agrandit aux fil des maisons. Sion ne donna aucune explication, continuant sa descente rapide des marches, avec Dohko à ses côtés, qui lui non plus ne disait mot.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, à leur arrivée au temple du Bélier, ils trouvèrent Lys assisse en tailleur au milieu du temple, enveloppée dans une aura dorée. En la contournant, ils purent voir sa multitude de bijoux briller doucement. Elle semblait en pleine méditation, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner que ce voile doré qui semblait les entourer, c'était sa création. Sion et Dohko se tournèrent vers l'obscurité, où ils ne pouvaient voir grand-chose. Les ombres étaient proche du bouclier, semblant attendre qu'il se lève.

« Ils n'osent pas s'attaquer au mur, fit Sion, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- C'est un Cristal wall ? Demanda Mû, étonné de cette autre version de sa technique de combat.

- En effet. Mais façon « Lys ». »

Il jeta un œil à sa sœur aînée qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence, se contentant de maintenir le mur en place.

« En plus grand et plus puissant.

- Il n'y a pas assez d'ennemi pour la mettre en difficultés, rajouta Dohko. J'aurais pensé qu'ils nous en auraient envoyés plus…

- On dirait une princesse, fit Saori.

- Ces bijoux lui permettent une plus grande facilité à maintenir le mur. Elle va devoir rester douze heures comme ça.

- Douze heures ?! S'exclama Aioros.

- C'est impossible de rester douze heures dans cette position ! Fit Seiya.

- Il faut nous battre, affirma Milo.

- Je ne veux pas de morts ni de blessés. En espérant que les autres aillent bien.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Aiolia, qui s'inquiétait un peu pour Marine.

- Du bon côté du mur.

- On ne peut pas laisser Lys comme ça, elle ne tiendra pas douze heures ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Vous êtes douze. Plus cinq chevaliers divins. Vous croyez que c'est possible de faire toute cette ascension en six heures ? »

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent. Non, bien sûr que non, c'était impossible de faire toute cette monté en six heures, avec les chevaliers d'or au complet, en comptant les chevaliers divins au treizième temple, au cas où.

« C'est tout simplement impossible. Au bout de six heures, donc la moitié du temps réglementaire, ils abandonneront, car faire la montée en si peu de temps avec les chevaliers d'or au grand complet, désolé, mais c'est suicidaire. Personnellement, je ne m'y risquerais pas.

- Donc, Lys doit tenir au moins six heures, dit Shun. Ça devrait aller, c'est moins long que douze.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est facile. »

Dohko se retourna. Une explosion tenta de désagréger le mur doré. Une rafale de coup s'abattirent sur le bouclier avec violence, pour le détruire, ou plutôt pour l'affaiblir. Les visages descendirent vers la blonde, qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ça se corsait, ils l'attaquait. Mais elle allait tenir.

Six heures, ce n'est pas long. Six heures à ne penser à rien, à part à ce mur qu'elle devait garder debout tout autour du Sanctuaire, avec des assaillants qui voulaient absolument rentrer. Non, six heures, ce n'était pas long.

« La nuit risque d'être longue. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	40. Défit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Kikou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un p'tit peu de baston :-)

**Lys :** Hello.

O.O Tu me fais plus la tête ?

**Lys :** Nan, t'es sage pour le moment.

:-)

**Lys :** Par contre, j'ai un message pour toi !

Ah bon ?? O.o

**Lys :** Ouais ! Y'a Saga et Aioros qui sont furieux. Jamais vu Aioros comme ça, d'ailleurs O.O Et Saga pareil.

Aïe !

**Lys :** C'est ta dernière song-fic qui leur a pas plu, je crois :p Saga te menace de te balancer dans la troisième dimension après t'avoir fait subir l'Explosion galactique. Et puis Aioros veut te planter avec sa flèche aussi, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

O.O Putain, sont furax, là, ça fait peur !!

**Lys :** Bah ouais, mais bon, t'as pas été très gentille la dernière fois :p Jolie musique, pourtant, pas méchante du tout, et tu nous détournes ça ! Y'a Aiolia qui veut te faire ta fête aussi, mais bon, ce n'est aussi qu'un détail.

J'ai intérêt à me rattraper, moi !! Veux pas mourir !

**Lys :** Et t'as pas prévu une fic avec Mû et Dohko un peu louche ?

**Lys :** (rigole toute seule)

VAIS ME FAIRE TUER !! T.T

**Lys :** (pétée de rire)

Maman... T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Défit

À la demande de Sion, les chevaliers d'or étaient rentrés dans leur temple, où ils restèrent éveillés, toute la nuit. Le Grand Pope les avait autorisés à dormir, et de rester par deux ou trois dans les temples, afin que l'un se repose alors que l'autre veillait, puis vice versa. Cependant, ses hommes étaient trop inquiets pour s'endormir, ils avaient donc patienté ensemble durant ces six heures, songeant aux ennemis qui tentaient de briser le bouclier de Lys, qui elle était restée dans le temple du Bélier.

Les chevaliers d'argent et les gardes qui peuplaient le Sanctuaire avaient été amenés à l'infirmerie, où Seika et les servantes s'activaient à soigner les blessés. Marine avait le bras en écharpe, Shina deux côtes cassés. Achille s'en était bien sorti, tout comme Esteban, et Victoria s'était foulée la cheville. Celle-ci fut vite soignée par ses propres soins, elle pouvait marcher normalement. Trois gardes avaient été tués, deux avaient été blessés gravement, un allait sans doute mourir dans les heures à venir. Quant aux apprentis, ils allaient tous bien, Kiki les avait rassurés en restant avec eux.

Mû, Saga, Aioros et Aphrodite étaient restés dans le premier temple, inquiets pour la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée dans le temple. Malgré les heures, elle demeurait assise en tailleur sur le sol froid du temple, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux clos. Par moments, ses sourcils se fronçaient, mais son aura ne faiblissait pas. Elle entourait constamment son corps, et ses bijoux dorés luisaient à ses poignets, à ses mains et à son cou.

Cela avait duré sept heures. Sept longues heures que les quatre chevaliers avaient du mal à voir passer. S'étaient-ils ennuyés ? Pas vraiment. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur leur ennemis qui tentaient de détruire le voile doré qui entourait le Sanctuaire. Sans doute avaient-ils essayé d'affaiblir Lys, qui elle n'avait pas plié face à leurs assauts.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, comme si le seul fait d'élever la voix aurait pu déconcentrer la jeune femme. Il s'étaient contentés de la regarder, d'admirer son visage magnifique. Cette tenue lui allait bien, on aurait dis une princesse. Une princesse qui, au bout de ces sept heures, s'était laissée tomber en arrière. Stupéfaits, les chevaliers s'étaient relevés, et après l'avoir secouée un peu pour la réveiller, ils en avaient conclu qu'elle s'était évanouie. Certainement de fatigue. Au loin, les ombres avaient disparu.

Délicatement, Aioros avait pris Lys dans ses bras, et ils l'avaient couchée dans le chambre d'ami du premier temple. Par la suite, Mû était monté avec Aphrodite prévenir Sion que Lys s'était évanouie et qu'elle dormait. Le Grand Pope et Dohko, inquiets pour leur aînée, étaient descendus avec des vêtements pour la voir. Ils n'avaient pas été étonnés de la trouver dormant comme un bébé. Ils avaient déposé ses vêtements près du lit, car quand elle se réveillerait, elle n'aurait qu'une envie, et ce serait de quitter tout son attirail.

Un mal de crâne monstre l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, elle ne chercha donc pas à savoir comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit étranger. Elle grogna, elle aurait bien voulu rester couchée encore un peu, mais elle avait faim et trop mal à la tête pour rester allongée à se rien faire. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué serait resté tranquillement enfuie sous sa couverture, mais la blonde n'était pas décidée à continuer son roupillon.

Lys se redressa, rejeta d'un souple mouvement de bras la couverture, et chercha des vêtements des yeux. Elle portait toujours une robe et tous ses bijoux, elle voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Par miracle, ses yeux tombèrent sur une pile de tissus, qu'on avait certainement préparé à son attention. Qui l'avait fait ? Allez savoir, elle n'avait pas envie de chercher, et n'en d'ailleurs pas la force.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se leva, chancelante, attrapa ses vêtements, puis se dévêtit pour enfiler ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, sa chemise et son pantalon beiges, ainsi que des sandales. Puis elle sortit, sans songer une seconde à sa coiffure, dont on n'avait d'ailleurs rien à redire.

Mû, Saga, Aioros, Aphrodite, Sion et Dohko, qui se trouvaient tous dans la cuisine du temple du Bélier, virent la blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lys porta sa main à sa tête, Sion attrapa un petit sachet non identifié dont il fit couler la poudre dans un verre d'eau. Bien qu'inquiète, Lys s'assit à une chaise, sans un mot, et avala le contenu de son verre, elle faisait confiance à son frère et il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il lui donnait des choses à effets secondaires à manger ou à boire.

« C'est pour soulager ton mal de tête.

- J'en avais besoin…

- Tu aurais dû rester coucher !

- Même pas en rêve. »

Aphrodite la regarda d'un œil sévère, qui s'adoucit pourtant alors que la blonde portait sa main à ses yeux. Oui, vraiment, elle avait très mal à la tête, et elle doutait que cette poudre bizarre y change quelque chose.

Elle devrait aller se recoucher. Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle ne pouvait même pas lire. Non, elle ne voulait pas s'ennuyer, et elle en avait vu d'autres, ce n'était pas un petit mal de tête qui allait lui gâcher sa matinée, voire sa journée. Même s'il était plutôt gros, son mal de tête.

« Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Lui demanda Dohko.

- À part à la tête, non. Ils sont restés combien de temps ?

- Sept heures, répondit Saga.

- Sept heures… Une heure de plus pour m'embêter, quoi… »

Un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se massait le front, tout en attrapant la tasse de café que lui tendait Mû. Elle le remercia et la porta à ses lèvres. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient, le médicament agissait. C'était rapide, se dit la blonde.

« Tu as bien tenu, dit Sion.

- J'avais pas trop le choix. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heures et demi, lui répondit Aphrodite en regardant sa montre.

- J'ai pas tellement dormi… Si ?

- Une heure vingt, à peu près. Pas assez pour te reposer.

- Ça va, Sion, je vais bien. Ça va passer. »

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Lys se sentait fatiguée, elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Mais ses idées s'éclaircissaient, et elle croyait aux effets du médicament, alors qu'elle savait que ses maux de tête ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, comme pour lui faire contradiction, elle qui voulait qu'ils durent plus longtemps.

Un combat à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses maux qu'elle voulaient plus longs alors qu'ils se terminaient trop vite. Des maux parfois forts, parfois pas assez pour lui faire oublier le monde un moment. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être masochiste pour désirer ce genre de douleur. Peut-être l'était-elle. Peut-être pas.

Aioros regardait son visage, ses yeux bleus clairs. Malgré la fatigue, il la trouvait belle. Pour dire vrai, plus les jours passaient, et plus il la trouvait magnifique. Et plus il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela, cet amour étrange qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Il lui parlait peu, en fait, mais il la regardait, et cela lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas une simple amourette, non, c'était plus profond. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Et il ne comprenait pas cela.

**OoO**

Kiki partait rejoindre les autres apprentis, qui n'osaient se promener seuls dans le Sanctuaire. L'attaque de la veille les avait terrifiés, et de peur de rencontrer un ennemi, même si la menace était écartée, les empêchait de sortir de leurs dortoirs. Kiki avait leur âge, mais il était devenu en quelque sorte leur chef. Il avait plus d'expérience qu'eux, et également plus de courage. C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensaient, l'apprenti ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait de courageux.

Cependant, il aimait bien cette position de chef. Ainsi, il pouvait rassurer les apprentis, et également se faire obéir, comme par exemple la veille, quand ils leur avait ordonné de rester dans les dortoirs et de ne pas sortir. On ne savait jamais.

L'enfant avait fait toute la montée des maisons pour prévenir les chevaliers d'or que Lys s'était réveillée, qu'elle allait bien, et qu'une réunion aurait lieu vers trois heures de l'après-midi. En attendant, tout le monde restait chez toi, afin de se reposer.

Ce conseil s'appliquait également à la blonde. Sion et Dohko avaient fait des pieds et des mains afin de coucher leur sœur aînée qui refusait de dormir. Elle n'avait pas sombré dans le sommeil réparateur, mais au moins, elle s'était reposée un peu. Les chevaliers se demandèrent sérieusement si cette gamine ne voulait pas se coucher par esprit de contradiction ou c'était parce qu'elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle allait bien.

La réunion approchant, les chevaliers du premier temple étaient prêts à monter, mais ils hésitaient à réveiller la jeune femme, qui ne dormait pas, et qui les entendant partir, s'était levée. Elle ne semblait pas plus en forme, mais elle n'avait plus mal du tout à la tête. Par contre elle avait très faim, mais elle ne le dit à personne. Elle pouvait bien attendre.

Ils montèrent donc ensemble les marches sous le soleil de plomb. Sion avait bien songé la téléportation, mais au cas où, Athéna avait fait de sorte que tout déplacement de ce genre était impossible à effectuer. Il le regrettait, car sa soeur aînée se tenait la tête, son mal de crâne revenait au galop.

Seuls les chevaliers divins étaient présents quand Mû, Saga, Aioros, Aphrodite, Sion et Dohko arrivèrent. Saori ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la pièce, avec Julian et Sorente, et elle fut catastrophée de voir la blonde fatiguée. Elle la bombarda de questions en tout genre, la blonde n'osait l'envoyer balader, ce que fit par contre son frère avec grand plaisir.

La déesse en fut vexée, mais elle en resta là. Lys regarda Julian, et pendant un instant, ce fut en face de Poséidon qu'elle était. Ses yeux avaient changé. La blonde ne le défia pas, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en état de se disputer. Le Dieu ne dit rien et laissa la place à Julian, qui jura intérieurement à l'encontre de Poséidon. Il était un peu inquiet pour la jeune femme, tout comme Sorente.

Les minutes passèrent, et les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze arrivèrent. Ils virent tous que l'ancien Grand Pope était fatigué, elle avait fermé les yeux, sa tête reposant sur ses bras. La vérité était que la blonde réfléchissait, elle était inquiète, mais elle ne le montrait pas, bien qu'elle se doutât que ses deux petits frères l'ait déjà deviné. Elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher grand-chose, ils la connaissaient trop bien.

**OoO**

« Cela ne peut plus durer ! »

Esteban foudroya le Grand Pope du regard. Il était debout, les mains posée sur la table, légèrement courbé.

« Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'un ennemi menaçait le Sanctuaire ! Il y a eu des attaques dans d'autres pays ? Nous n'étions pas au courant !!

- Si vous aviez fait des efforts pour vous intéresser un peu, vous l'auriez su, répondit Sion le plus calmement possible.

- Avez-vous conscience que nous avons risqué notre vie en nous battant contre ces hommes ?!

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir risqué ta vie, Esteban ! S'exclama Saori.

- Ah oui ? Parce que quelqu'un a bougé pour nous venir en aide ? Vous êtes tous restés à vos temples !

- Lys a créé un bouclier, rappela la déesse.

- Un bouclier ? Il a mis du temps à venir !

- Je ne suis pas à ton service non plus, gamin.

- De quoi ?!

- De toute façon, vous êtes en vie, et c'est le principal ! »

Oh non, mauvaise réponse, Saori, se dit la blonde, qui se retint de soupirer. Esteban commençait à fumer, il la fatiguait à s'exciter comme ça.

« C'est le principal ?! Que nous soyons blessés, ça vous est égal ?! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui étiez là-bas ! Sinon, on vous aurait entendu hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge ! »

Ah ça, ça fait mal, songea Lys, se retenant de sourire. Tiens, Saori aussi commençait à fumer. Ah, ces jeunes, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien…

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

- Si je veux ! Vous vous croyez supérieure, alors que vous n'êtes pas foutue de bouger vos fesses pour aider vos hommes ! »

Estaban, tu vas un peu loin, là… Soupira la blonde. Les chevaliers les regardaient se disputer, surpris, mais trop las pour intervenir.

« C'est votre devoir de protéger le Sanctuaire ! Je ne pouvais pas descendre !

- C'est sûr, vous étiez tellement terrorisée que vous n'osiez pas descendre !

- Non, mais ça va pas ?! Pour qui te prends-tu ?!

- Pour un chevalier d'Athéna ! Vous, vous êtes Athéna ? Désolé, mais j'en doute ! Vous…. AAAAH !! »

Tout le monde sursauta, Esteban le premier. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que, déjà, quelque chose lui enserrait le cou. Il cria de peur alors que la chose descendait sur son corps, s'enroulait autour de sa taille, son bras. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était un reptile qui l'enserrait dans ses anneaux, un reptile pâle avec d'étranges taches blondes.

Le chevalier retomba sur sa chaise, en étouffant ses cris de douleur, ses mains crispées sur le corps frais. Achille et Victoria voulurent lui retirer cette bête du corps, mais une force inconnue les repoussa. Les chevaliers se levèrent, stupéfait, Esteban semblait étouffer. Les regards se tournèrent vers Lys, qui tapotait la table avec ses ongles.

« Lys !! S'exclama Sion.

- Laissez-le !! Hurla Victoria.

- On vous a pas appris la politesse ? Même si Saori, selon vous, n'est pas la réincarnation d'Athéna, vous lui devez le respect. C'est la moindre des choses.

- Arrêtez ça !! S'écria Achille.

- Vous savez, le « s'il vous plait », ça existe. Oh, et juste comme ça, il a un joli teint, votre ami. »

Avec un petit sourire ironique, la blonde regardait Esteban qui s'étouffait. Ni Sion ni Dohko ne disaient quoi que ce soit, regardant discrètement les ongles de leur aînée tapoter la table à un rythme régulier.

Victoria et Achille voulurent s'attaquer une fois de plus au serpent, mais à nouveau, quelque chose les repoussa, comme si un mur était dressé autour du chevalier du Lynx. Masque de Mort avait un sourire en coin. Pas bête, il aurait dû élever un python, lui aussi, pour apprendre le respect à son élève.

Plus personne ne faisait de mouvement, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui paniquait ou sur la blonde. Lasse, la voix de celle-ci s'éleva.

« C'est sûr que c'est plus dur quand on ne peut pas utiliser son cosmos.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! S'écria Victoria, à nouveau.

- Non. Athéna n'a pas eu ses excuses. »

Un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui les énerva tous les deux à un point inimaginable. Il regardèrent la déesse, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Nous vous présentons nos excuses !

- Oh là là… Que c'était dur !! »

Ses ongles cessèrent de tapoter la table. Le python desserra son étreinte. Il glissa sur la table, se coulant tranquillement sur le bois, libérant Esteban de son emprise. Ambre se dirigea vers sa maîtresse, s'enroula autour de sa taille pour remonter vers ses épaules, où elle se reposa. La blonde caressa distraitement sa tête, alors que le jeune italien reprenait sa respiration et se remettait de ses émotions.

Achille et Victoria jetèrent un regard noir à la blonde, qui s'en fichait pas mal. Esteban la tuait du regard, furieux. Sion ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclater. Cette petite scène l'avait amusé, et il ne doutait pas que sa sœur aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait passé de son teint pâle à celui de l'écrevisse.

« Bref, passons. Maintenant, nous savons qu'un dieu a fait appel à nos anciens chevaliers, plus particulièrement des chevaliers d'argent. Tout le monde doit se tenir près, car il s'agit certainement d'Hadès, ou peut-être Arès, voire Eris. Bon, vous pouvez vous en allez. Ah, et, les chevaliers d'argent ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de vous battre, alors allez-vous en. »

Sa remarque avait fait mouche. Les chevaliers, qui s'étaient rassis, s'apprêtèrent à se lever, quand Esteban se redressa subitement et frappa un grand coup sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il avait reprit des couleurs, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Lys ne le regardait pas, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

« Vous êtes complètement barjot !!

- Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire ce que je viens de faire.

- Et ça vous amuse ?!

- Tu veux que j'éclate de rire ? T'es tout rouge.

- Vous vous croyez forte parce que vous êtes capable de faire de la télékinésie ! Mais je pense pas que vous soyez aussi puissante que vous le dites ! »

Oh non, c'est pas bon, ça ! Se dit Dohko.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, jeune homme ! S'exclama Sion, qui voyait bien que la situation partait légèrement en vrille.

- Attends Sion ! »

Elle leva la main vers lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Puis, une main posée au creux de sa paume, elle regarda Esteban droit dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Ça m'intéresse. »

Une lueur de défit brillait dans ses yeux bleu clair. Une lueur qui apparut aussi dans les yeux de l'espagnol, dont la colère n'avait pas régressé.

« Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'on le prétend ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu vous battre. Vous n'aimez pas l'entraînement. Ou plutôt… Vous n'aimez pas montrer votre faiblesse. »

Lys éclata de rire, franchement amusée. Ce petit gars l'intéressait, elle voulait savoir jusqu'où il irait. Jusqu'où il la défierait.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ç'a de risible !

- Tu m'amuses, c'est tout ! Je te rappelle que j'ai été chevalier d'or, et Grand Pope. Ces titres, je ne les ai pas trouvés au coin de la rue.

- Pourquoi pas ? N'avez-vous pas fais de charme à ces hommes pour monter aussi haut ? »

Sursaut. Lys ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son regard perçant dans ses yeux sombres, ce qui le rendit mal-à-l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. Son sourire amusé le vexa, il ne l'avait pas touchée, ni même effleurée. Au lieu d'être offensée, elle était amusée. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Mais il était en colère, et il ne se posait pas de questions.

« Et toi, de quelle façon as-tu gagné son armure ? En faisant du charme à ton maître ? »

Esteban rougit, de colère et de gêne confondues. Masque de Mort jeta un regard noir à la blonde, dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle savait quel était le lien entre ces deux-là.

Sa réplique se retournait contre lui. Et il avait rougit. Cela devenait dangereux. Vite, trouver quelque chose…

« Je l'ai gagnée grâce à mon difficile entraînement !

- Ah, tien, moi aussi.

- J'en doute fort.

- Moi aussi. Tu as une grande bouche, mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose dans le ventre ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et si tu me montrais ce que tu vaux ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Un combat. À trois contre un. »

Les chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de réagirent, qu'Achille et Victoria, furieux et vexés, se levaient.

« Vous nous sous-estimez ?!

- Au contraire. Je vous surestime. »

Une épine s'enfonçait dans leur cœur et surtout dans leur fierté, alors que la blonde les regardait avec une certaine indifférence, ou plutôt avec un étrange sérieux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur d'eux, elle n'avait pas conscience de son état de fatigue. Elle se croyait supérieure à eux. Ils ne pouvait supporter cela, ils avaient leur honneur.

« Je refuse, dit Esteban.

- Oh, tu as peur ?

- Jamais !

- On dirait.

- J'accepte le défit ! »

On va te faire manger la poussière, sale blonde, songea l'italien avec un sourire sadique.

« Génial !! »

Lys se leva, tout pimpante, comme si on l'invitait à manger dans un bon restaurant. Ils trouvèrent ce changement d'attitude surprenant, elle était complètement inconsciente de faire cela ! Elle était certes chevalier d'or, mais vu son état de fatigue et avec trois chevaliers d'argent devant elle, ses risques de défaite était plutôt élevés.

« Lys, tu n'es pas en état ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Mais si, je suis en état !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, firent Sion et Dohko d'une même voix.

- Ça va me dérouiller ! Allez, tout le monde dehors !! »

Et la grande gamine, Ambre sur les épaules, sortit de la pièce, les chevaliers sur ses pas. Aphrodite, Shun et Saori dépassèrent le groupe, essayant de faire comprendre à la blonde que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, faisant même appel aux deux petits frères qui n'étaient pas décidés à la contredire.

Ils savaient que c'était peine perdue, Lys allait se battre contre ces trois chevaliers d'argent, qui avaient les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, furieux de sa bonne humeur. Ils se préparaient déjà, échangeant doucement des stratégies de combat. Elle était seule, ils étaient trois.

Shaka était stupéfait de son inconscience. Il devait avouer que son retour était tout de même récent, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois s'entraîner, ni même entendu dire qu'elle se serait un peu remise au combat. De plus, son effort de cette nuit avait été grand, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de défier qui que ce soit. Les autres pensaient la même chose.

Masque de Mort, bien qu'énervé de ce que la blonde avait sous-entendu, avait hâte de voir le combat commencer. Cela risquait d'être intéressant… Soit c'était Lys qui mangeait la poussière, soit c'était son apprenti qui se prenait une bonne raclée. La blonde était motivée. Ça cachait quelque chose. Vivement que le combat commence, oui.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur descente des escaliers de pierre. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, les trois saints d'argent se sentaient prêts à affronter Lys. Marine et Shina les regardaient, se demandant s'ils espéraient vraiment gagner contre le blonde. Elles ne doutaient pas une seconde de sa victoire. Hiroshi, Andréa et June n'en revenaient toujours pas, ces chevaliers étaient inconscients et vraiment irrespectueux envers leur déesse. Impétueux, aussi, car affronter un ancien chevalier d'or était dangereux, bien qu'ils doutent de la victoire de Lys.

Julian marchait près de Sion et Dohko. Il était un peu inquiet, il n'aimait pas vraiment la violence, et il sentait Poséidon animé, en lui.

« Tu as l'air content, toi.

- Évidemment ! Ah, pauvres petits chevaliers d'argent… Ils vont se prendre la raclée de leur vie !

- Tu exagères ! Lys n'est pas en état de se battre et ils sont trois contre elle !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle peut être inquiétée par trois moucherons ? Tu ne la connais pas.

- Toi non plus !

- Plus que toi. Tu sais, quand j'étais enfermé, je l'ai observée, de loin… Et je peux te dire qu'elle en a, de la force.

- Elle est fatiguée !

- Fatiguée ? Non, mais tu rigoles ? Elle pète la forme. Elle va leur régler leur compte, et en beauté ! Bon, tu te dépêches, oui ? Je veux voir ce combat !

- Tu me fais peur, là…

- Mais non ! Elle va seulement les ridiculiser ! La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'étais impressionné ! Tu peux dire à Lys de se bouger un peu ?

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Tu sais qu'elle est belle quand elle se bat ? Elle n'a plus son sourire, fort joli certes, mais plutôt un air sérieux. Un air abandonné…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es charmé par elle ?

- On n'a plus le droit de trouver une femme jolie et talentueuse ?! »

Julian ne répondit pas à Poséidon qui continuait à grogner. Ils arrivèrent aux arènes. Lys s'avança vers Dohko et déposa Ambre sur ses épaules, elle allait la gêner. Puis, tout le monde monta sur les gradins afin de regarder ce curieux combat, qui opposait donc Lys à Esteban, Achille et Victoria. Les adversaires se mirent face à face, à une certaines distance. Lys et Esteban se défiait sur regard. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage de la jeune femme, qui le regardait comme un adversaire à sa taille, sans moquerie, ce qui les étonna. Sa voix s'éleva.

« Je suis Lys de Jamir. J'ai été par le passé chevalier d'or, puis Grand Pope. Vous trois, vous êtes des chevaliers d'argent. Notre force n'est donc pas équivalente. C'est pourquoi… »

Lys rentra ses mains dans ses poches, regardant toujours Esteban dans les yeux.

« Je ne me battrai qu'avec mes jambes. »

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Fatiguée et peu entraînée, elle allait jusqu'à prétendre ne se battre qu'avec ses jambes ? Elle était folle, pensaient les hommes. Mais elle paraissait sérieuse. Ses frères la regardaient, pas étonné pour un sou. Esteban sentit la colère déferler en lui, et de rage, il hurla.

« Sommes-nous si bas à tes yeux pour que tu refuses de te battre normalement ?! »

Il s'élança vers elle, toutes griffes dehors, une aura orangée enveloppant son corps et son armure étincelante. Lys le regarda venir, et au dernier moment, elle s'écarta vivement. Surpris, le jeune se retourna.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais encaisser vos attaques sans rien faire ? »

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, l'italien lui envoya des centaines de coups de poings à une vitesse ahurissante, mais la blonde les évitaient, tout en reculant, suivant le mouvement d'Esteban qui voulait s'approcher. Achille se concentra, et une aura argentée apparut. Il ferma les yeux, et d'un coup…

« Orion sword ! »

Lys tourna à peine la tête, les yeux dirigés vers le grec, et une vague de lames tranchantes foncèrent vers elle. Elle donna un bon coup de pied à Esteban qui recula à peine, puis elle fit un grand saut au-dessus de lui, pour atterrir souplement un peu plus loin, évitant les lames acérées d'Achille, dont une atteignit Esteban au ventre, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. C'est alors que Victoria intervint.

« Hellfire ! »

De ses mains apparurent de longues flammes rougies, qui soudain se jetèrent sur la blonde par petites boules ardentes. C'est presque sans efforts que la blondes les évitaient. Victoria regardait ses pieds chaussés de sandales. On avait l'impression qu'elle dansait. Soudain, la blonde sauta en l'air, se tournant vivement, la brune attaqua la blonde, en se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière Esteban, qui évita de justesse l'assaut. Achille attaqua Lys, balançant ses poings vers elle. Ils avaient l'air désordonnés, mais en analysant, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient précis, et que cette grande brute savait où frapper, même s'il ne l'atteignait pas.

Soudain, du feu s'éleva du sol. La blonde ne sursauta pas, mais se recula vivement, puis se rapprocha en sentant de la chaleur dans son dos. Achille était près, bien trop près. Sans crier gare, Lys sauta, rassemblant ses pieds sur le torse d'Achille et le poussant violement en arrière.

N'ayant rien vu venir, le jeune homme ne put que se voir partir en arrière et atterrir à plusieurs mètres sur le sol, loin de la femme. Ses amis furent déconcentré de cette soudaine violence, de ce coup soudain qui avait propulsé le grec. Et uniquement avec les jambes. Lys n'avait pas perdu son équilibre, elle regarda, curieuse, les flammes qui montaient autour d'elle. Ses mains étaient toujours enfouie dans ses poches.

Elle attendit, le temps que les jeunes se décident à l'attaquer et donc à abaisser le niveau des flammes. Esteban fonça vers elle et après avoir crié un « Gold lynx ! », un fauve se détacha de son aura, et courut en rugissant vers le blonde qui leva un sourcils, s'écarta au dernier moment, moment que choisi Victoria pour attaquer.

« Brilliant color ! »

Une lumière blanche se dirigea vers Lys, qui comprit de suite la but de l'attaque. Elle connaissait le genre de techniques qu'utilisaient les chevaliers du Peintre, et elle ne voulait pas perdre pied. Pas maintenant. Elle lança un regard noir à Victoria, qui en fut surprise un court instant. La blonde détourna les yeux et évita en se penchant en arrière la lumière qui était censée l'aveugler. La blonde fonça vers Esteban, et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied, qui l'envoya valser. Il ne se retrouva non pas sur le sol, mais il fut projeté carrément dans les gradins de pierre. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

Sur les gradins, les chevaliers suivaient le combat. Les attaques se répétèrent sur Lys. Achille tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer avec ses lames, puis il ébranla le sol avec ses poings, alors que Victoria tentait de la piéger dans son cercle de feu ou de l'aveugler.

Esteban, quant à lui, l'attaquait en face, lui envoyant des coups d'une force phénoménale, l'attaquant avec ses griffes acérées, avec son lynx doré. La blonde évitait toutes les attaques avec une souplesse étonnante, parfaitement à l'aise sur ses deux jambes, avec lesquelles elle renvoya à nouveau Esteban dans les gradins, ainsi que la brune. Les hommes et les filles regardaient les adversaires, soufflés.

Victoria comprit que s'ils voulaient la battre, il fallait immobiliser ses jambes. Lys n'avait pas encore utilisé son cosmos ouvertement, elle se contentait de les éviter ou de les frapper un grand coup quand ils étaient trop près. Sans ses jambes, Lys ne pourrait plus se battre, et enfin, ils pourraient la toucher.

Elle prévoyait de lui faire subir une de ses illusions, ainsi, la blonde ne verrait pas la réalité des choses, elle serait donc aveugle, et elle serait vaincue. Le Peintre se sentait vexée de se faire mener ainsi par cette femme qui se contentait d'utiliser ses jambes, qui n'attaquait pas mais se défendait. Elle allait lui faire voir…

« Eternal ice ! »

Lys sentit quelque chose emprisonner ses pieds et une sensation de froid remonter dans ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux. De la glace s'étaient formée, partant du sol jusqu'à ses mollets. Les chevaliers, sur les gradins, furent surpris de la voir ainsi immobilisée, et se demandèrent comment elle allait se sortir de là. Elle n'avait toujours pas utilisé son cosmos… Les chevaliers d'argent souriaient, elle faisait déjà moins la fière.

La tibétaine releva les yeux. Elle regarda chacun de ses adversaires, l'air de dire « Vous souriez pour ça ? » Son regard bleu clair les rendit mal-à-l'aise, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, pourquoi les regardait-elle comme ça, un peu étonnée ?

« Vous pensez m'immobiliser avec « ça » ? »

Lys leva le pied, qui se dégagea avec bruit de la glace qui l'entourait, la brisant. Elle l'avança, puis elle retira l'autre avec tout autant de facilité. Les trois autres furent stupéfaits. Son regard ne les avait pas quitté. Soudain, elle leva le pied, et l'abattit avec une violence hors du commun sur le sol. Il s'enfonça dans la terre, et une énorme fissure déchira le sol, l'ouvrant en deux. Victoria sauta sur le côté, et baissa la tête vers le trou à côté d'elle, puis la releva, et croisa le regard de la blonde.

« Quelle force… » Soupira-t-elle.

La blonde les regarda tous les trois. Puis…

« Bien. On peut continuer ? »

Elle fonça vers la brune et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied qui la fit voler à plusieurs mètres. Esteban se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. Il tenta de la toucher, en vain, et il vit, sans avoir le temps de réagir, le pied de la jeune femme se lever et percuter son menton.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il ne put que voir la blonde sauter à son tour en lui balancer un coup de jambes dans la joue, tournant sur elle-même, et il parcourut plusieurs mètres sur le sol. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'Achille arrivait et l'attaquait. Lys évitait ses offensives avec une agilité vexante.

En haut, on suivait le combat, passionné par ce qu'on voyait. Cela allait plus vite, bien plus vite. Les coups s'envoyaient à une vitesse folle, les uns à la suite des autres, de toute sorte. Lys les évitait, gesticulant, sautant sans cesse, toujours d'aplomb sur ses jambes, les mains dans ses poches. Elle en renvoyait certains, un bon coup de pied dans la poitrine, le ventre ou encore le menton puis la joue, ce qui les sonnait bien. Julian était époustouflé.

« Regarde son visage.

- Comment ?

- Regarde son visage. Regarde des jambes. Son corps. »

Julian appliqua ce que lui disait Poséidon. Il regarda son visage, et il constata, étonné, que son regard était fixe, indifférent, comme si elle assistait à quelque chose… d'ennuyant, sans intérêt. Puis, il regarda ses jambes, ses pieds. Ils allaient sur le sol comme si elle dansait. Mais mécaniquement. Elles faisaient les même mouvement avec ses pieds, comme si elle répétait toujours la même chose. Quant à son corps, il se pliait, en avant, en arrière, sur le côté, ondulant. Suivant un mouvement presque naturel. Mais mécanique. Comme si elle devinait chaque coup.

« Poséidon… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Panique.

- Comment ?

- Le combat est fini. »

Lys sauta, positionna ses deux pieds sur le torse d'Achille, et le poussa un grand coup, pour ensuite se remettre sur ses jambes, et affronter les assauts d'Esteban, auxquels elle mit fin un cours instant, le temps d'éviter une attaque de Victoria, dont sa technique préférée de l'illusion n'atteignait jamais la blonde, qui remuait sans cesse.

« Le combat est fini. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sion.

« Comment ?

- Le combat est terminé. »

Dohko poussa un petit soupir. Ils n'avaient pas quitté Lys des yeux de tout le combat. Les chevaliers d'argent sentaient la fatigue poindre, ils avaient utilisés trop d'énergie, et se battre à trois contre un était difficile, car il fallait faire attention à ne pas blesser les autres, ce qui arrivait de temps à autre. De plus, le corps souffrait, la roche était dure et peu agréable pour eux qui avaient tendance à la défoncer. Ils avaient de plus en plus l'impression que la blonde était intouchable. Qu'elle lisait chacun de leurs mouvements. Elle lisait dans leurs pensées ? Oui… ce devait être ça…

Lys frappa une bonne fois pour toute Victoria, un coup dans la mâchoire, puis sur la joue, ce qui l'envoya valser plus loin. La brune voulut se relever, mais elle avait mal partout, mal à la tête. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, épuisée.

Achille suivit, mais lui tomba dans la grosse fissure, ne se retenant que de justesse, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussi à en sortir. Mais il ne se releva pas, il avait horriblement mal à son ventre. Leurs armures étaient censées les protéger. Mais les coups de la jeune femme semblaient les toucher au corps, les armures ne servaient presque plus à rien. C'était ainsi qu'elle utilisait son cosmos. Quant au dernier, Lys se contenta de le propulser des gradins, d'où il se releva avec peine. Il était fatigué lui aussi, il ne pouvait attaquer tout de suite.

Le combat était terminé. Lys cessa alors tout mouvement, debout sur ses jambes, ne semblant guère fatiguée. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, elle retira une main de sa poche, et la porta à ses yeux, les cachant du soleil, comme s'il les lui brûlait.

C'est alors qu'Esteban courut vers elle, rassemblant ses dernières forces. Elle ne voyait rien, en ce court instant, c'était le moment idéal pour frapper. Il arriva devant elle. Il allait la frapper. Mais son poing de toucha que le vide. Il baissa les yeux, elle était légèrement penchée sur la côté, son pied sur son propre torse, la main toujours sur ses yeux. D'un coup, elle frappa violement son torse avec ses deux pieds, ne poussant elle-même en arrière mais atterrissant sur ses pieds. Sursaut de stupeur.

« Mais elle ne voyait rien !!

- Et alors ? »

Lys retira sa main, secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle semblait avoir fermé. Elle chercha ses trois adversaires des yeux. Sa main retourna dans sa poche. Elle s'avança dans l'arène, posant son regard sur les trois chevaliers au sol. Ils étaient épuisés. Tant mieux. Il était temps de parler.

« Alors, c'est fini ? Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? Je rêve ! Vous vous rendez compte un peu de la situation ? »

La blonde marcha jusqu'à Victoria, qui était allongée sur le ventre. Avec son pied, elle la retourna sur le dos, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La brune frissonna. Les yeux bleu clair braqués sur elle était si froids, qu'un fort sentiment de culpabilité monta en elle. Son masque cachait toujours son visage, mais c'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Lys releva la tête, ne la regardant plus.

« Admettons que je sois un ennemi, et que vous deviez m'affronter. Vous venez de vous faire battre à plates coutures, surtout que votre adversaire est à peine fatigué ! Je n'ai pas d'armure, et il ne me semble pas avoir utilisé mon cosmos ouvertement. Franchement, vous rendez-vous compte du ridicule de la situation ! Je ne me suis battue qu'avec mes jambes ! Je vous ai donné des coups qui équivalaient les vôtres, et vous n'avez pas été capable de me toucher ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?! »

Lys s'était approché d'Achille, qui lui était déjà sur le dos. Elle planta son regard dans ses yeux sombres, semblant le sonder, lire en lui, ce qui le gêna plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle regarda un court instant Victoria, et revint à lui. Il se sentit rougir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Bah tiens, manquait plus que ça ».

« Non, je ne trouve pas ça normal. Vous vous plaignez, mais vous ne valez pas grand-chose. À trois contre un, vous trouvez le moyen de perdre, et aussi rapidement ! Je ne suis pas aussi puissante qu'on le prétend ? Vous vous rendez compte que je ne me suis battue qu'avec mes jambes, et que vous n'avez pas été capable de me mettre en difficultés ?! Vous n'avez pas été capable de me retirer les mains des poches et de me forcer à me battre normalement ?! Vous vous êtes concentrés sur votre victoire ! Sans penser qu'une fois vraiment privée de mes jambes, je peux utiliser mon cosmos, et vous envoyer la raclée de votre vie ! »

Ils eurent un sursaut. La vérité leur sautait aux yeux. Bien sûr, Lys disait qu'elle ne se battait qu'avec ses jambes, mais en s'élevant, on la mettant vraiment en difficultés, elle aurait utilisé ses mains, elle se serait battue contre eux avec toutes ses capacités… Ils se seraient vraiment battu contre un chevalier d'or, et non pas avec une femme qui se contentait que d'une partie de sa puissance.

Elle venait de les ridiculiser. Des chevaliers de bronze ne se seraient pas battus différemment. La colère et la honte emplissaient leur cœur, Esteban avait des larmes de rage au bord des yeux. Lys arrivait près de lui, et lui non plus, il ne s'échappa pas à son regard froid, qui le fit frissonner. Il avait toujours pensé que son maître avait un regard effrayant. Mais celui-là était pire. Et sa honte se fit plus grande encore.

« Des chevaliers d'argent, vous dites ? Oh non, pas mieux que des bronze ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Comment avez-vous reçu vos armures ? Vraiment ! Et toi, gamin, tu sais ouvrir ta bouche, mais en ce qui concerne le combat, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est balancer tes attaques avec force, et de réfléchir après. Tu es visuel, mais vraiment pas assez. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas en fonçant dans le tas qu'on peut me vaincre. Loin de là.

- Tu ne voyais rien… Tu ne voyais rien !! »

Lys se pencha vers lui. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle lisait en lui, dans ses yeux. Elle dit quelques mots. Quelques mots qui lui seul put entendre. Et qui le laissa stupéfait.

« J'ai paniqué. Ça allait trop vite. Alors je me suis renfermée. Depuis le milieu du combat, je ne vois plus rien. »

Sur ce, elle partit.

**OoO**

Sur les gradins, les chevaliers virent la blonde se redresser et s'en aller, laissant les trois chevaliers d'argent là où ils étaient, après avoir crié : « Levez-vous, vous faites honte à voir ! ». Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'étaient redressés, souffrants, et avaient suivis ses pas, avec l'idée de boire et de se reposer. Esteban ne semblait plus en colère, mais il baissait la tête de honte. On se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, bien que Sion et Dohko s'en doutât. Julian devinait le sourire de Poséidon. C'était un joli combat.

Les chevaliers d'or, divins et d'argent étaient soufflés. Ils avaient du mal comprendre comment Lys avait pu se battre ainsi, mais la plupart devinaient de quelle façon elle avait utilisé son cosmos. Et ils devaient reconnaître que, comme moyen de ridiculisation, il était excellent.

En effet, Lys les avait surestimé. Elle pensait, ou du moins espérait, que ses adversaires ne se contenteraient pas de vouloir immobiliser ses jambes pour la vaincre, mais plutôt de la forcer à utiliser son cosmos. Elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient assez puissants et réfléchis pour la mettre en difficultés. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante qu'elle en donnait l'illusion, c'était un chevalier d'or, mais elle les avait dupé, leur faisant croire qu'elle était invincible. Elle pensait qu'ils comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi intouchable qu'elle l'avait laissé croire. Mais elle s'était trompée.

« Je suis soufflé, fit Shura, très sérieusement. Si ça, c'est pas de la punition…

- Plus ridicule, tu meurs… » Se moqua Masque de Mort.

Lys remontait dans son estime. Lui qui était plutôt violent lors des entraînements, il avait trouvé son équivalent en femme. Car violente, oui, elle l'était.

« Lys est vraiment brutale, dans ses coups, dit Mû.

- Vous avez dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, sourit Milo.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, soupira Sion.

- Mais elle se bat vraiment très bien ! Fit Shina, très admirative.

- Elle a une souplesse… Et elle se bat avec tellement de facilité, et seulement avec ses jambes…

- Tu sais, Marine, Lys est très physique, elle a une parfaite maîtrise de son corps, lui dit Dohko. C'est elle qui m'a appris à en faire de même.

- Moi, j'ai plutôt hérité de sa maîtrise de la télékinésie, dit Sion.

- Elle a beaucoup de force, quand même… Répliqua Aiolia. Tout le monde ne pourrait pas se battre comme ça !

- Le but de ce combat était de les élever, ou de les ridiculiser, c'est ça ? Proposa Aldébaran.

- En gros, c'est ça, oui, acquiesça Dohko. Mais elle voulait surtout leur montrer leur infériorité, que lors d'un combat, on ne frappe pas l'adversaire gentiment, mais qu'on veut le mettre en difficultés. Lys ne s'est battue qu'avec ses jambes, et vous avez vu dans quel état ils étaient. S'ils l'avaient poussé à bout, elle aurait sorti ses mains, et le combat aurait continué. Ils se seraient donnés à fond, et en même temps, ils auraient progressé. Avec un tout petit peu plus d'efforts, elle aurait utilisé son cosmos…

- Et là, elle les aurait démolis, finit Sion.

- Génial, sourit Ikki, qui n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de ces trois-là.

- Mais ça, il faut le savoir ! S'exclama Shun.

- En l'observant et réfléchissant un peu, ils l'auraient compris, répliqua Sion. La première fois qu'elle nous l'a fait, ce coup-là, nous avons compris tout de suite. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, d'ailleurs.

- Parce qu'elle a fait ça à d'autres ?! S'exclama Saori.

- Bien sûr ! Comment croyez-vous qu'elle se faisait obéir ? Quand un chevalier se rebellait, elle s'en occupait comme ça, et ça marchait à tous les coups. Bizarrement, ils mettaient du temps avant de revenir la voir.

- Mais y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris ! S'exclama Seiya. Lys a porté sa main à ses yeux ! Elle ne voyait rien ! Et quand Esteban l'a attaquée, elle l'a arrêté puis frappé, mais elle avait la main sur les yeux ! »

Non, vraiment, Seiya ne comprenait pas. Les regards se tournaient vers Sion et Dohko. Leur visage s'assombrit, des souvenirs remontaient dans leur esprit. Lys qui se battaient avec eux, les coups qui volaient, des coups qu'elle arrêtaient, qu'elle évitaient, mais qu'elle se prenaient aussi. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se réveillait. Dans ces moments-là qu'elle avait à nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Que sa panique prenait fin.

« Vous n'avez pas regardé son visage ? »

Ils furent étonnés. Son visage ? Pourquoi regarder son visage. Tous deux paraissaient sérieux. Soudain, Julian se souvint de ce que Julian lui avait demandé de regarder. Ses yeux… Ses yeux fixes…

« Ses yeux étaient fixes. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il continua.

« Ses yeux étaient fixes…

- Poséidon ?

- Oui. Il m'a demandé de regarder son visage.

- Quel rapport ? S'étonna Camus.

- Lys était aveugle. »

Un ange passa. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers les amants, dont l'ombre persistait sur leur visage. Dohko releva la tête.

« Lys est très physique quand elle se bat, et elle n'utilise pas tout de suite son cosmos, sauf en cas de force majeur. Quand elle se bat, la peur de mourir ou d'être blessée gravement ne l'effleure même pas, mais elle terrifiée par une chose. Et c'est de se prendre des coups.

- On se prend forcément des coups quand on se bat ! S'exclama Shina.

- Lys a peur de se prendre un coup, continua Sion. Si elle se fait frapper, elle va tomber, puis se relever. Et ce dont elle a peur, c'est d'avoir du mal à se relever, se prendre un autre coup, et finalement être incapable de se tenir debout. Et de souffrir. Qu'importe sa blessure, Lys se relèvera toujours. Même si elle est blessée mortellement.

- Mais d'où vient cette obstination à toujours vouloir se relever ? Demanda Shiryu.

- Personne ne sait quel entraînement elle a subi, répondit Sion. Mais elle était l'élève du Grand Pope de l'époque. Et ça veut tout dire. »

Il paraissait énervé, il repensait à ce vieil homme qui avait fais tant de mal à sa sœur.

« Comment ça ? S'étonna Saga.

- Il était d'une violence extrême, répondit Dohko. Très physique aussi.

- Du genre à la remplir de bleus et à lui bousiller le bras quand il était en colère.

- Lui bousiller le bras ?! S'étrangla Seiya.

- Lui ou Athéna, on en sait rien, mais elle était leur bouc émissaire, grogna Sion. Toujours après elle. Il ne voulait pas lui céder l'armure du Bélier, et elle l'a reçue très tard, vers ses quinze ans. Ce jour-là… Il la frappait sans retenue, et elle se défendait comme elle pouvait, mais elle était terrorisée. Elle était complètement paniquée. Sur le coup, on a pas très bien compris, mais avec le temps…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Aphrodite, qui avait du mal à imaginer Lys paniquée.

- Quand Lys se bat, expliqua Dohko, elle craint les coups. Pour ne pas s'en prendre trop vite, elle examine son adversaire, et contrôle la situation. Mais il arrive un moment où ça va trop vite, et Lys panique, elle a peur de se faire frapper. Son esprit se ferme, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, et elle perd la vue. Elle ne voit plus clairement. Alors elle se fit à ses instincts. Quand elle a porté sa main à ses yeux, c'était parce que le combat était fini, et qu'elle attendait que sa vue revienne. Esteban a attaqué, elle était aveugle depuis un moment, déjà, donc elle a fait ce que son instinct lui dictait : l'arrêter, puis l'écarter d'elle. On a déjà fait des tests avec elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle réagit, qu'elle pense.

- Lors de ce combat, contre son maître, elle a paniqué de la même façon. Il lui a brisé son masque, elle s'est alors réveillée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à terre, elle avait gagné. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. La scène leur revint en tête. La blonde avec des yeux fixes, semblant danser sur le sol, alors qu'elle évitaient toutes les attaques, dans la peur de s'en prendre une, et d'avoir du mal à se relever, d'être trop blessée plus ne plus affronter ses adversaires. Elle savait qu'ils étaient inférieurs à elle, mais sa panique était pourtant la même. Ses adversaires étaient au même niveau, dans ces moments-là.

« Ils auraient dû voir que son regard était fixe, lorsqu'ils l'affrontaient. Mais ils n'ont pas vu que ses gestes devenaient mécaniques, qu'elle arrivait à tout éviter. Où plutôt ils ne se sont pas interrogés. Sinon, ils auraient compris qu'il fallait faire autre chose que l'attaquer comme ça. Mais lui foutre un bon coup pour la réveiller, et profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'attaquer.

- Mais il fallait le savoir ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Certains chevaliers l'ont deviné, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi elle devenait comme ça, répliqua Dohko. D'autres n'ont pas su. C'est sûr qu'il faut le savoir. Mais quand on se bat, on se rend bien compte quand son adversaire change d'attitude. Et avec Lys, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. »

Oh non, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Sion se souvenait de ses yeux vides, sans vie, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Était-ce à cause de cette ordure, d'Athéna ou d'autre chose ? Il ne l'avait jamais su, Lys ne le savait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le leur dire.

**OoO**

Shun se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, les bras en croix. Il résuma sa journée dans sa tête, ce qu'il avait fais depuis le matin. L'attaque de l'ennemi, dont on savait peu de choses en fait, car les chevaliers d'argent, bien qu'ils aient reconnu certains de leurs compagnons d'armes comme Argol, mais qui étaient le dieu en question, cela, ils n'en savaient rien. Quand Lys étaient intervenue, avec son Cristal Wall, elle avait écarté les ennemis des saints d'argent, faisant cesser les combats. Une service qui ne leur avait pas été inutile.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent sur cette belle femme blonde, qui décidément était bien surprenante. Il avait du respect pour elle, pour sa force en matière de télékinésie, mais aussi de combat. Ce qui s'étaient déroulé cet après-midi-là l'avait vraiment impressionné, ainsi que ces quelques révélations de ses deux petits frères. Oui, une femme surprenante, et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Car derrière ses airs enfantins, elle était un redoutable adversaire. Malgré sa fatigue, elle savait se battre, se défendre. Par étonnant qu'Hadès ait voulu s'emparer d'elle.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis des pieds nus marcher sur le sol vers lui. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, un peu fatigué, mais une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu peux aller te laver. »

Hyoga partit de l'autre côté du lit alors que son demi-frère se levait et partait dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Leur relation n'avait guère évolué, le Cygne ne lui montrait pas vraiment d'amour, de l'affection certes, mais rien de plus. Cependant, Shun s'accrochait toujours, dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse aimer de son ami. Hyoga voulait encore de lui dans son lit, et Andromède en profitait, surtout que certains soirs, ils ne faisaient que dormir, sans rien de plus.

Le japonais se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche, où il se lava rapidement, bien que le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau soit agréable. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya, puis enfila un bas de pyjama. Debout devant le miroir, il se peigna les cheveux qu'il avait si soyeux. Il avait remarqué que Hyoga les touchait souvent, ses boucles vertes. Il posa son peigne, puis se regarda une dernière fois. Mais il resta devant la glace. Il baissa légèrement les yeux. Les pointes de ses cheveux fonçaient. Lentement, comme de l'eau qui glisse sur du papier, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte sombre, une teinte noire. Il releva les yeux, qui prenaient une couleur vert d'eau. Il pâlissait.

Shun hurla. Un cri strident et suraigu sortit de sa bouche, résonnant dans la salle d'eau, s'échappant jusqu'à la chambre, où Hyoga fut un violent sursaut. Paniqué, le Cygne sortit du lit, courut à travers la chambre et pénétra dans la pièce en défonçant presque la porte. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. À genoux sur le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, Shun pleuraient en poussant de faibles cris. Son teint avait beaucoup pâli, et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte noire aux reflets rougeoyants. Shun avait des yeux hallucinés, il haletait.

La Cygne ne mit à genoux, attrapa Shun par les épaules et le secoua en l'appelant. « Shun ! Shun ! », mais son demi-frère ne semblait pas l'entendre. Son corps tremblait de toute part, Hyoga l'appela encore, le secoua, ne sachant que faire, terriblement inquiet. Il hésita une seconde, puis il s'enfuit de la chambre, courrant comme un fou dans les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau de Sion, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. À l'intérieur, le Grand Pope, Dohko et Lys sursautèrent.

« Shun ! Il va pas bien ! Il veut le prendre ! »

Ils se levèrent et sortir précipitamment du bureau, courant derrière Hyoga, affolé, qui souhaitait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Shun. Il rentrèrent dans la chambre, le blonde leur montra la salle de bain. Lys entra la première, elle resta paralysée quelques instants, alors qu'elle détaillait le corps tremblant du jeune homme, qui pleurait toujours. Écoutant cette voix dans son esprit, cette voix grave qui l'appelait, qui lui parlait.

Lys s'avança prudemment vers Shun, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Alors que Dohko refermait la porte de la salle de bain, elle prenait l'adolescent dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	41. Un spectre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello !! Didi la radine (n'est-ce pas :p) poste un chap !

**Lys :** loool :p

Donc, aujourd'hui, on va (enfin), en savoir plus sur ce truc qui a manipulé Saga durant 13 ans...

**Lys :** Il serait peut-être temps :p

Ouais, t'as raison.

**Lys :** Y'a Ikki qui proteste, il a l'air d'un vrai salaud là-dedans.

Je sais...

**Lys :** Et dans le chap 48, au lieu de le faire passer pour un crétin, tu lui donnes raison, et c'est Hyoga qui passe pour un con.

Faut croire que j'aime pas Hyoga, c'était po fait exprès ! Au fait, Aioros et Saga me font toujours la tête ??

**Lys :** Ouais ! Aioros est insupportable, jamais vu ça O.O Il demande jamais rien à personne, et une blonde vient lui chercher des noises.

Aïe... Bon, faut que j'assure pour le prochain one-shot, alors !

**Lys :** Et c'est qqun d'autres qui sera pas content :p

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 40

Un spectre

Le soleil était levé, il en percevait la lumière, ses paupières protégeant ses yeux. Le sommeil le quittait, et peu à peu, les souvenirs revenaient, les uns après les autres. Il se souvint de sa douche rapide. Puis de s'être regardé dans la glace. Enfin, son reflet, qui avaient changé, peu à peu. Ses cheveux qui fonçaient, ses prunelles qui s'éclaircissaient… Il se souvint avoir hurlé, puis une voix s'était insinuée dans son esprit, lui répétant des mots qu'il n'aurait su répéter, mais dont il avait saisi le sens, et qui l'avaient terrorisé. Il se souvenait de deux bras qui l'avaient entouré, puis une autre voix. Puis le néant.

Shun avaient envie de vomir, et il se sentait vraiment très fatigué. Il avait peur, aussi. Il sentait son corps trembler légèrement. Pas de froid, non, mais de peur, cette terreur qu'il essayait de contrôler sans y arriver. Le froid, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Non, parce qu'il avait chaud. Shun était bien, il n'avait pas froid, il se sentait enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien-être, désireux qu'il ne s'en aille jamais.

Pourtant, le jeune homme cherchait à savoir d'où il pouvait venir, ce bien-être qui l'entourait. Deux bras l'enserrait doucement, quelqu'un dormait avec lui. Était-ce Hyoga ? Non, ce n'était pas son parfum. Il ne sentait pas cette douce odeur, charmante, naturelle, rassurante. Qui était là, alors ? Qui le tenait dans ses bras ? Avec qui avait-il dormi cette nuit-là ? Qui l'avait rassuré et fais partir cette horrible voix qui murmurait à son oreille ?

Timidement, le chevalier d'Andromède ouvrit les yeux, et il sursauta en rencontrant le visage de Lys. Elle était à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il était gênée. Mais en même temps, il se sentit soulagé. Il essaya de se détendre, à l'aise entre ses bras.

Une main était posée à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si elle avait caressé doucement ses cheveux, au bord du sommeil. Elle était encore endormie, et il admira son visage doux, serein. Elle était belle. Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant. À une petite fille, bien qu'elle ait dépassé le stade de l'enfance depuis longtemps. Mais il lui trouvait toujours son air innocent d'enfant. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne.

C'était donc elle qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, qui l'avait gardé contre sa poitrine, qui lui avait murmuré ces mots incompréhensible à ses oreilles, sans cesse, avec tendresse, au point qu'ils avaient fais disparaître sa voix froide et qui le faisait encore trembler de peur. Il eut un frisson en pensant à lui, et peu rassuré, il se blottit d'avantage contre le blonde, qui bougea un peu, l'enserrant un peu plus dans ses bras, toujours endormie. Comme une maman serrant son enfant dans ses bras. Shun se rendormit.

**OoO**

« Et où est Shun ? Demanda Saori.

- Avec Lys. Elle l'a emporté dans sa chambre hier soir, il tremblait encore, même s'il semblait dormir. »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Hyoga se triturait les doigts, horriblement nerveux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses pensées tournées vers son ami, son frère, son amant, dont Hadès semblait vouloir reprendre possession. La veille, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il voulait lui-même veiller sur lui.

Mais quand Lys lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'emmener, tenant Andromède endormi et tremblotant dans ses bras fins, il n'avait pu dire non. Car il n'avait pu l'aider, le rassurer, le calmer. Il aurait pu refuser, et le Cygne savait qu'elle lui aurait laissé Shun. Mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il avait été inutile.

Le blond n'était pas le seul à être inquiet pour son demi-frère. L'inquiétude s'était répandue dans le cœur de tous, sans exception, avec plus ou moins d'ampleur. Mais tous pensaient au jeune homme, à sa panique en sentant le dieu revenir, et s'adresser directement à lui. Car Sion et Dohko n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus, Lys le leur avait assuré, et sa parole leur suffisait. Elle avait été esclave d'Hadès, après tout.

Cependant, à présent, ils étaient fixés. Le dieu en question était bel et bien Hadès. Et il employait en partie ses méthodes précédentes, à savoir utiliser des chevaliers défunts. Ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'ils auraient utilisé une seconde fois cette méthode-là contre eux.

Sion et Dohko n'avaient pas dormi non plus, cette nuit-là. Ils avaient des recherches dans la bibliothèque, dans les livres qu'avaient écris les anciens Popes. Et ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion : c'était Perséphone qui envoyait ses troupes, à la place de son époux. Encore faible et sans réincarnation, Hadès n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser sa femme s'occuper de tout, en attendant son retour. Car il devait être très faible. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus de corps.

Sion jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de ses chevaliers attablé, puis il se rassit sur sa chaise, toujours soucieux, attendant sans le dire que sa sœur se lève et les rejoigne, et vite. Dohko, de son côté, pensait de même, et il priait presque pour que la blonde apparaisse maintenant dans la salle à manger, avec Shun en bonne santé avec elle. Il faut croire que sa pensée fut entendue, car quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau, et Lys et Shun entraient dans la pièce. Le jeune homme semblait encore fatigué, et il tenait le bras de la blonde.

À son entrée, presque tout le monde se leva. Hyoga et Ikki coururent vers lui, le bombardant de question. Imperceptiblement, Shun resserra sa main sur le bras de la blonde, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il répondait aux questions, mais tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était s'asseoir, ou s'enfuir et se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de la blonde, et continuer de lui parler, et d'écouter sa voix effacer ses doutes, et cette voix qui murmurait par instant dans son esprit.

Sentant la faible pression qu'exerçait Shun sur son bras, la blonde le tirait gentiment vers la table, tout en disant aux autres que leur frère était encore un peu fatigué, et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Andromède s'assit près d'elle, et mangea un peu, bien qu'il n'ait pas faim. Il avait plutôt envie de vomir, mais il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Parler pour ne rien dire, cela signifiait que deux individus, ou plus, parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais qu'au final, cela n'apportait rien. On ne se souvenait même plus de quoi on avait parlé. Et c'était justement ce qu'il se passait, ce matin-là. C'était juste des paroles pour faire disparaître le lourd silence qui s'imposaient, au vue des dernières nouvelles. Des nouvelles peu rassurantes.

Kanon ne disait rien, buvant de temps à autre du café, comme pour s'occuper. Car il était inquiet. Hadès était leur ennemi, soit. Mais de ce fait, Rhadamanthe l'était aussi. Cependant, le spectre se taisait, et il paraissait énervé.

Nul doute que s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait pris n'importe quel dieu, du moment qu'il n'y avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était censé protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se battre avec Hadès, c'était impossible. En quittant les Enfers, même s'il n'avait pas été sûr d'en réchapper avec Kanon, il avait décidé qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais, du moins pas en temps que spectre. Deux choses l'en empêchait. La première, c'était Kanon.

Voyant son amant plutôt énervé, le britannique attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Leur regard se rencontrèrent. Kanon lut dans ses yeux qu'il resterait ici. Il voulait le rassurer, il ne s'en irait pas. Mais qu'il rejoigne l'autre camp ou qu'il reste ici, c'était presque pareil, de toute façon. S'il retournait là-bas, l'ancien général de Poséidon se verrait obligé de se battre contre celui qu'il aimait. Et s'il restait avec eux, Rhadamanthe était un traître, et de ce fait, il méritait la mort. Cependant, le Gémeau préférait qu'il reste avec eux, même si la situation n'était guère mieux que la première.

Plus d'un se posait des questions sur Rhamanathe, mais ils étaient convaincus qu'il resterait au Sanctuaire, pourtant conscient de ce qu'il encourait, en devenant un traître à Hadès. Le spectre avait fait son choix, il suffisait de le voir tenir la main du grec. De toute façon, suivant le raisonnement de Kanon, qu'ils avaient tous adoptés logiquement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution à ce problème. C'était soit la sécurité et le combat contre le Sanctuaire, soit son amant et la menace de mort.

Shun regardait Rhadamanthe, il était inquiet. Ikki et Hyoga l'observait. Par moments, Shun était secoué d'un frisson, et il attrapait le bras de Lys, assise juste à côté de lui. Elle ne disait rien, alors que le japonais le serrait, tentant de se calmer.

Une voix murmurait dans son esprit, lui racontant des choses qu'il comprenait mais qu'il n'aurait su répéter. Comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait s'envoler, s'échapper du monde, alors il s'accrochait à la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Ces gestes n'échappaient pas aux deux anciens amants, ni à d'autres qui observaient Shun, tel que Aphrodite, Seika, June, Seiya et Shiryu.

Dohko rencontrait parfois les yeux bleu clair de sa sœur aînée, qui cachaient son inquiétude. Parfois, elle caressait la main blanche de Shun, et sa voix à elle pénétrait son esprit, effaçant ce murmure qu'il ne voulait plus entendre. L'asiatique était inquiet, une inquiétude partagée par Sion, qui préférait ne pas regarder son aînée. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. L'un de leurs chevaliers avait aussi été possédé par Hadès, autrefois. Et il avait les même réaction que Shun, qui s'accrochait à elle par moments. Mao, lui non plus, il n'avait rien demandé, mais il souffrait quand même.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, tout le monde se leva, alors que les servantes rentraient afin de débarrasser la table. Shun hésita à prendre le bras de Lys, qui se leva souplement de sa chaise. Elle lui tendit gentiment la main, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et il se leva à un tour, prenant sa main dans la sienne, avec un regard reconnaissant. Hyoga fut triste de le voir partir avec la jeune femme, mais il se tut, tout comme Ikki, qui lui faisait à présent confiance. Shun se sentait rassuré près d'elle, il ne pouvait donc rien dire de mal contre elle.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, les uns après les autres. Mû fronçait les sourcils. Il tenait la main de Saga, et il sentait ses doigts se resserrer autour de des siens. Il se tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses prunelles fonçaient. Son teint palissaient. Il le sentit trembler. Alors, Mû réagit.

« Saga ?! »

Alors qu'il le prenait par les épaules pour le secouer, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et à peine une seconde plus tard, le tibétain se vit propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Shaka ne plaça sur sa trajectoire, et tomba avec lui au sol. Avec stupéfaction, ils virent une aura dorée mais malfaisante entourer le corps musclé de l'ancien Grand Pope, dont la longue chevelure bleue virait dangereusement au gris. Il palissait, et ses yeux perdaient cet éclat de lucidité qu'ils portaient, une leur démoniaque les fit briller, alors qu'un affreux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Saga !! » Cria Kanon.

Non, Saga avait disparu. L'autre était de retour. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête, il avait de nouveau plein pouvoir sur le grec, qu'il avait coincé dans un coin, lui fermant toutes les portes. Saga ne voyaient plus, n'entendait plus. Il était dans le noir le plus profond. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, alors qu'il était terrorisé de se voir ravi de son corps, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. « Au secours… » fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

L'autre jeta un regard circulaire à cette assemblée de chevalier, qui lui faisait face. Il put voir la colère du jumeau de Saga, ainsi que celle de son amant. Rhadamanthe semblait énervé. Tant mieux, il avait toujours aimé l'embêter. Il jeta un œil à Sion et Dohko, qui scrutaient son visage, avec une impression de déjà-vu. Qu'ils patientent, ces deux-là, il allait leur faire payer l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient fait. Quant aux autres… Oui, Seiya aussi allait payer. Les chevaliers d'or, qu'importe, leur tour viendrait. Après les deux amis et cette saleté de Pégase, il passerait aux quatre autres chevaliers divins. Non, seulement trois. Shun serait épargné. Il était la réincarnation d'Hadès, on lui avait dit de ne pas y toucher. Dommage.

« Que ça fait du bien d'être de retour… Vous m'aviez presque manqué… »

Un sourire démonique trahissait ses envies de meurtre et de pouvoirs. Il voulait les achever. Tous. Son cosmos grandissaient, tout comme son aura qui chargeait lourdement l'air. Les chevaliers, sur leurs gardes, avaient fais de même, ils étaient près à la confrontation.

« Laisse Saga ! S'exclama Mû.

- Pas question. Il m'appartient.

- Plus maintenant. »

L'autre croisa le regard de Sion. Il pouvait pas le sentir, celui-là. Il s'était déjà vengé de lui une fois, une seconde ne serait pas de trop. Il allait lui apprendre ce que c'était de se frotter à lui, il allait le regretter. Et puis, il ne supportait pas son regard. Ils avaient les même yeux…

« Et tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Je te tuerai une seconde f… »

Un hurlement de souffrance sortit de sa gorge, provoquant un sursaut général. Il porta ses mains à sa tête. Ses traits tirés reflétaient la souffrance qui coulait dans ses veines. Furieux, il chercha le responsable des yeux. Cette chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il la foudroya du regard.

« Sale garce !! »

Les regards le suivirent, et c'est Lys qu'ils rencontrèrent. Shun lui tenait toujours la main, mais il était terriblement inquiet. Son visage avait pali, elle regardait droit devant elle, semblant sans vie, telle une statue. Un simple coup de vent aurait pu la faire tomber, l'emporter. Une faible aura dorée entourait son corps. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ne regardant rien de précis.

À nouveau, l'autre cria. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, les dents serrées, les yeux exorbités. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la blonde, qui ne bougeait pas, immobile, droite, le regard dans le vague.

« Tu vas voir !! »

Le cosmos de l'autre emplie l'air du large couloir. Celui de Lys grandit lui aussi, l'imitant, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage vide de tout sentiment. Dohko attrapa le bras de Shun et le tira sur le côté. Andromède voulut rester près d'elle, mais il ne put protester, Lys ne tenait plus sa main. Comme si son corps n'avait plus de vie.

Les chevaliers, suivant le mouvement des deux hommes, se ressemblèrent contre les murs, ne sachant que faire, ni ce que Lys comptait faire. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas… Ils se connaissaient ?

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire, cette fois-ci ! »

Parce que tu t'es laissé faire, la dernière fois ? Entendit-il dans son esprit, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le pénétrait, mais il serra les dents, ne poussant qu'un gémissement plaintif. Il leva la main, et projeta son cosmos vers elle, ce qu'elle arrêta, immobile toujours. Son esprit, lui, étaient en agitation.

L'autre ressentait une souffrance abominable se répandre dans ses veines, il connaissait déjà cela, il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Comme autrefois, quand il avait abrité le corps de ce japonais… Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle l'avait déjà renvoyé dans l'au-delà une fois, mais ce ne sera pas deux. C'est elle qui y retournerait.

Malgré ses halètements et ses gémissements de souffrance et son corps qui tremblait de toute part, il gardait le bras levé, jetant son cosmos vers elle. Il devait l'envahir, l'écraser de sa puissance, lui faire perdre ses moyens, lui faire oublier ce qu'elle faisait, puis… Son corps était beau, son visage magnifique, ses cheveux lui plaisaient… Et ses yeux… Oui, elle serait à lui. Saga, qu'importe. Il l'abandonnerait, pour le tuer ensuite. Lys était puissante. Plus puissante que lui.

L'autre devint encore plus offensif. Lys l'attaquait sur son terrain, à son tour de s'attaquer au sien. Comme elle-même tentait de le faire, il essayait de pénétrer son esprit, de l'affaiblir, de la… Oh oui, il la voulait, il voulait la posséder… Il ne la croyait pas si puissante… Une source de cosmos, cette petite… Elle n'était pas comme les autres chevaliers, elle semblait n'avoir aucune limite… Les autres s'en fixaient une consciemment ou non, mais elle, elle n'en avait aucune… Elle ne s'en fixait aucune… Oui, il l'aurait.

La terre semblait trembler sous leurs pieds. Sion et Dohko virent avec inquiétude Lys trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient exagérément, des veines sur ses tempes, son front, ses bras nus apparaissaient, battantes, sous sa peau trop blanche. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête. Elle luttait, sans cesse. Il était sur son terrain, elle n'avait peur de rien, et elle contrôlait la situation. Il la forçait à aller loin, à puiser au plus profond d'elle-même pour trouver la force de lutter sans blesser Saga. Mais elle lisait en lui. Elle le connaissait. Elle lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Par contre, l'autre sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Son esprit se perturbait de plus en plus, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Saga, en lui, semblait se réveiller, il essayait de revenir à lui. Il sentait quelque chose le fouiller, comme une main qui cherchait Saga et qui le tirait pour le sortir de sa prison. Il commençait à perdre Lys, si ça continuait, il ne pourrait pas l'avoir… Non, c'était hors de question, il fallait qu'il se remette, et qu'il la batte !

L'autre se déchaînait vers Lys, la fureur l'emplissait en même temps que la panique de voir sa proie lui échapper. Car Lys était bien une proie, une bête qu'il allait dompter. Mais Lys allait l'expulser, si ça continuait, et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, pas cette fois encore. Pas après tous ces efforts, ce serait trop bête.

Le combat intérieur continuait. Leurs veines apparaissaient, leur cœur battait trop vite, et leurs cosmos étouffaient l'air de leur puissance et de leur lumière. Les chevaliers regardaient les deux adversaires. L'autre paraissaient en difficultés, mais il se battait toujours, malgré cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, malgré la puissance de la femme qui tentait de l'expulser. Lys faisait peur à voir.

Ce n'était plus du tout la même femme. Les yeux écarquillés, les veines apparentes sur son visage, la peau d'une blancheur mortelle, les cheveux trop clairs, le corps tremblant… Et ce cosmos qu'elle déployait… C'était bien un chevalier d'or. C'était bien un Grand Pope. C'était bien un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer.

Tous deux, ils étaient épuisés. Surtout l'autre, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, complètement perdu. La blonde continuait de le menacer, la souffrance voyageait en lui,sa tête lui faisait un mal horrible. Il la détailla, cherchant un signe de faiblesse. N'importe lequel. Mais qu'il y est un…

Quelqu'un vit-il les gouttes de sang qui coulaient de son bracelet, continuant leur chemin sur ses longs doigts ? Sûrement pas. Mais l'autre les vit. Et il en conclut que c'était fini. Il fit une dernière attaque, Lys fit presque exploser son cosmos, d'un coup vers lui. Deux hurlement de souffrance. Il était parti.

**OoO**

Saga tomba sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains, alors que Kanon et Mû accourait vers lui. Lys s'effondra par terre, la tête serrée par ses bras, comme un étau. Sion et Dohko se laissèrent tomber leur aînée qui gémissait de douleur, les dents serrées et les paupières closes. Son corps tremblait. Quant à Saga, il revenait à lui, ses cheveux reprenaient leur couleur bleue originelle, mais il avait mal aussi, peut-être moins que la blonde, car bientôt, il ne poussa que des soupirs.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir, ils avaient l'impression que quelqu'un donnait des coups de marteaux dans leur pauvre crâne et ce quelqu'un était pas décidé à se tirer. S'ils pouvaient, ils auraient ordonné à tout le monde de fermer leur bouche, ils voyaient pas qu'ils souffraient le martyr ?

Lys les aurait bien assommé, mais elle n'en était pas capable, vu son état, elle avait trop mal à la tête. Peu à peu, Saga reprenait ses esprits, et son mal de tête diminuait, sans vouloir partir. Mais il prenait conscience de la situation. Et surtout, il se rendait compte que l'autre était bel et bien parti.

« Saga ! Ça va ?? »

Ledit Saga ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard plus qu'inquiet de son amant. Trop faible encore pour parler, il hocha la tête. Oui, il allait bien. Il n'allait pas mourir d'un petit mal de crâne de rien du tout. Y'avait des gens qui dansait la samba dans sa tête, mais nan, ça va, il allait bien. Très bien.

Le grec voulut se redresser, Kanon le cala contre son torse. Il se massait les tempes, ne comprenant rien de ce bavardage incessant qui l'épuisait plus qu'autre chose. Il sentit une main se poser sur son front, il le savait chaud. Il avait d'ailleurs très chaud, mais ses idées s'éclaircissaient. Il pensa à Lys, qui semblait être toujours au sol, il eut peur pour elle. Allait-elle bien ? Elle l'avait ramené. Elle l'avait chassé, l'autre. Mais allait-elle bien ?

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Saga ?! S'exclama Shaka.

- J'arrivais pas…

- L'autre est parti ? Lui demanda Seiya, inquiet.

- Je crois, oui…

- C'est un spectre qui te manipulait. »

Un ange passa. Saga, qui soudain se sentit un peu mieux, dévisagea Rhadamanthe qui ne semblait pas rigoler.

« De quoi ?

- C'est un spectre qui te manipulait. Tu sais, en Enfers, nous n'avons pas besoin de manger ou de boire, puisque nous sommes dans le monde des morts, donc passer treize ans à manipuler quelqu'un, si on en a les capacités bien sûr, on en est capable.

- J'y crois, souffla Masque de Mort.

- Alors durant treize ans…

- Un spectre te manipulait dans l'ombre, oui. C'est possible, tous ne sont pas morts durant la guerre précédente.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Aphrodite, du côté de Lys.

- Pour avoir le pouvoir ! Il ne s'en prend pas à n'importe qui. Il étudie bien la personne.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Et alors ? Pas besoin. Comment elle va ?

- Saleté de spectre !!!!

- Bien, elle est encore capable gueuler.

- Si je l'attrape, celui-là, je le tabasse !!!!

- Une seconde ! S'exclama Camus. Vous saviez que c'était un spectre, tous les deux ?

- Même tous les quatre, Camus, répondit Lys, soudain plus calme.

- Quatre ??

- Oui, nous aussi, répondit Sion et Dohko.

- Rhadamanthe ? Fit Kanon d'une menaçante.

- Je n'était pas sûr. J'avais un doute.

- Maintenant, y'a plus de doute, dit Milo en regardant la blonde.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !!

- Logiquement, continua Rhadamanthe, tous les spectres devaient être morts. Bon, c'est vrai, je suis toujours là, moi, mais bon. Soit c'était vraiment un dédoublement de personnalité, ou de la schizophrénie si tu préfères, soit c'était un spectre qui te manipulait. Si certains ne sont pas puissants au combat, ils ont une force psychique étonnante. C'est rare, mais ça existe, la preuve.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive, si ? Questionna Aldébaran.

- Nan, il m'avait pris Yôji !! S'exclama Lys, furieuse. Raaah, si je l'avais sous la main, ce sale spectre ! Je lui referais le portrait !

- Tu a réussi à chasser ce spectre, c'est impressionnant, la félicita Shun.

- Je garantis pas qu'il ne reviendra pas, aussi. Mais si c'est le cas… Préviens-moi, tête de pioche !!

- Je ne pouvais pas !

- Mais si tu pouvais !! T'as joué les grands, et résultat j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible ! Je vais encore mal dormir, ce soir ! T'as joué avec ta vie, gamin !

- Je…

- La prochaine fois, tu me préviens, ou je te botte les fesses ! Tu vois ce que j'ai fait avec les chevaliers d'argent ?? Bah ce serait de la gnognotte par rapport à ce que je vais te faire, à toi !

- Mais ça te met en danger, non ??

- Saga, si je n'étais pas suicidaire, je t'aurais laissé ce truc dans la tête. »

Un ange passa. Sion et Dohko soupirèrent, elle aurait pu éviter de lui dire ça. Et ce sourire innocent, elle pouvait se le garder, c'était loin d'être rassurant.

« De quoi ?!!

- Et oui, quand elle fait ça, elle risque de mourir, ou de se faire posséder, expliqua Rhadamanthe. Et dans ces deux cas, ce serait plutôt ennuyant.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec moi-même, alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais avec un autre dans le tête qui veut gouverner la Terre ?? Ça aurait été joli, tiens.

- Ne me touche plus !!

- Oh, le gamin, c'est moi qui décide, ici !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'ai deux siècles de plus que toi, c'est moi la plus vieille, c'est moi qui décide !

- T'es vieille quand ça t'arrange.

- Sion !! »

S'en suivit d'une dispute entre le frère et la sœur, qui se mit vite en colère à cause de son mal de tête, qui ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, tout compte fais. Saga était rassuré, mais inquiet en même temps. Enfin, le danger était écarté pour un moment. Et il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Lys avait raison. Il n'y était pour rien. Et cela le rassura un peu.

**OoO**

Aphrodite se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il ne regarda pas Ikki prendre place sur un fauteuil. Le suédois était encore agité, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu autant d'admiration pour quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Vraiment, je suis soufflé…

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

- Mais tu as vu comment Lys s'est battue contre… ce spectre ? C'était fantastique.

- C'est vrai, elle est puissante. Ce n'est pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. Pas étonnant qu'elle est été une servante d'Hadès.

- Tout de suite, c'est quelqu'un de puissant ! Moi, j'ai trouvé ce « combat » magnifique.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela avait de beau.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, alors. En tout cas, Hyoga semblait se faire beaucoup de soucis pour Shun !

- Normal, c'est son amant.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Pas avant ce matin, non ! Mais hier, je ne pense que Shun soit allé le voir aussi tard pour faire un brin de causette. »

Ikki ronchonnait intérieurement. Alors comme ça, son frère était amoureux de Hyoga ? Pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dis ? Et lui qui était sorti avec le Cygne sans savoir ce que ressentait son frère, il avait vraiment été bête. Quand Shun irait mieux, il aurait une petite discussion avec lui. Quoique… Il allait pouvoir attendre, Shun ne semblait pas décidé à quitter la grande blonde, qu'il remerciait intérieurement d'avoir aider son cadet, même s'il lui en voulait quand même de le garder avec elle. Il allait mal, certes, mais il était là aussi… non ?

« Oui, ça, c'est sûr ! Mais je ne pense que ce soit si simple…

- Comment ça ?

- Shun est amoureux de Hyoga, comme tu dois t'en douter.

- Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Il aurait dû m'en parler.

- C'est sa vie personnelle, il t'en parle s'il en a envie.

- Je sais…

- Mais je pense que Hyoga aussi, il est amoureux. »

Ikki sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

- Il était tellement inquiet ce matin, ça se voit. Il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit, avec cette histoire. Moi, je te le dis, il est amoureux de Shun ! »

Ikki, malgré lui, se sentit énervé, voir en colère. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Était-ce parce que Hyoga avait vite tourné la page, ou était-ce parce qu'il avait peur qu'il fasse du mal à son frère ? Cela l'énervait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Il a vite tourné la page.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il a bien le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi.

- Dis tout de suite que j'ai été méchant avec lui.

- Ikki…

- Quoi, « Ikki » ? J'ai été clair avec lui !

- Justement, Ikki, tu es trop clair. »

Aphrodite le regardait calmement, presque… tristement.

« Hyoga était jaloux, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'il t'aimait. Il a été extrême, je suis d'accord. Mais dans le fond, il te demandait de l'aimer, ou du moins de le laisser t'aimer. Mais toi, tu t'en fous, tu le repousses.

- Aphrodite, tu me fais peur.

- Comment ça ?

- As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aphrodite le dévisageait, cherchant la réponse à formuler, celle qui ne le mettrait pas en colère. Mais la peur montait chez Ikki, il avait peur de comprendre. Ils avaient fais un marché, mince ! Pas de sentiments !

« Aphrodite ?

- On a plus le droit d'aimer ? »

La surprise, puis la déception passa sur le visage viril du Phénix, ce qui blessa Aphrodite. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à formuler. Mais il ne pouvait mentir, il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas cacher la tendresse, presque de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son amant. Le suédois ne demandait rien, à part de se laisser aimer. Il n'attendait rien en retour. Il l'avait pourtant dit à Ikki, dont le visage se refermait.

« Ikki, je…

- Nan, c'est bon. »

Il se leva, suivi par Aphrodite.

« Tu t'en vas ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Pas étonnant que Hyoga est souffert ! Il suffit de quelques mots pour…

- Tais-toi, c'est bon !

- Je ne te demande rien, Ikki ! Je tombe amoureux, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'attends rien de toi, je n'ai jamais rien attendu de mes amants…

- Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit. On a fait un marché, tu ne le respecte plus. À plus. »

Et il partit. Aphrodite, qui bouillonnait de colère et de frustration, hurla.

« Son cœur, on ne le contrôle pas !! Tu n'en as pas, Ikki !! »

**OoO**

Hyoga tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, puis se leva et partit jusque dans la salle de bain vérifier si rien ne traînait, pour ensuite, ressortit et partir vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma d'un grand geste, alors qu'il allait la rouvrir dans les minutes qui venaient. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il devait s'occuper les doigts, mais avec quoi ? Un bouquin ? Il avait déjà essayer, mais il n'avait aucune concentration, et il ne voulait embêter personne à l'heure qu'il était.

En fait, il n'avait qu'un désir, et c'était de retrouver Shun, de lui parler, de se rassurer. Mais Lys était dans sa chambre, et il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il était infiniment reconnaissant à la blonde, qui avait gardé Shun avec elle tout l'après-midi. Il le regrettait, il aurait voulu lui parler en tête-à-tête, mais il n'avait eu le courage de le prendre à part, alors qu'il se sentait si à l'aise avec la jeune femme. Andromède avait passé la matinée au bord de la plage, la blonde avait très mal à la tête, puis l'après-midi, ils s'étaient promené à Rodario avec d'autres. En bref, il semblait avoir passé une bonne journée, il était souriant, au dîner.

Hyoga ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la chambre de Shun, où Lys étaient encore. Il voulait le voir, il en avait besoin, c'était presque vital. Il voulait lui-même le rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne laisserait pas Hadès l'emmener à nouveau. Non, cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas Shun s'en aller. Il l'aimait. Vraiment, il l'aimait. Et il ne supporterait pas s'il disparaissait sous l'âme du dieu.

« Bon, l'asticot, tu vas te décider à venir, oui ? »

Hyoga sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Bien sûr, c'était de la télépathie. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Tu attends quoi, le déluge ? »

Non non, j'arrive, pensa le Cygne qui se leva précipitamment et sortit de sa chambre, pour courir presque à celle d'Andromède. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, Lys en sortait. Elle lui sourit d'un faux air exaspéré, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le blond entra dans la chambre, Shun était assis en tailleur sur le matelas, et il semblait l'attendre. Hyoga s'avança vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras, tout en poussant un sourire soulagé. Shun se blottit contre lui, rassuré de ne pas le voir réticent à son contact.

Quelques mots s'échappèrent des lèvres du Cygne. Des mots qui firent rougir Shun de surprise, de gêne, puis de bonheur.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	42. Souvenir oublié

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Yatta !! Voici un nouveau chap ! Il est long, celui-là :-)

**Lys :** ...

Ah... Ouais, petite précision ! Aux fans de Lys (oui, je sais, je sais, ils sont très nombreux :p), on ne tape pas l'auteur !!

**Lys :** Pour ceux qui ont un minimum d'affection pour moi, fracasser lui le crâne, vous me rendrez un grand service.

Maieuh...

**Lys :** Vais mourir avant la fin de la fic, moi T.T

Mais nan !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 41

Souvenir oublié

Déjà le matin, et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il s'était pourtant couché très tôt, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il était trop fatigué et il voulait dormir. Sorente grogna et se retourna, rabattant la couverture sur ses épaules. Mais il sentait qu'on le secouait doucement, comme pour le réveiller. Énervé, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux et de gueuler sur celui qui avait osé le réveiller.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses deux prunelles cerclées d'iris rosées. Il chercha le coupable des yeux, et son regard tomba sur un joli visage qui lui était étrangement familier, encadré pas des mèches de cheveux blonds. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta brusquement, soudain très réveillée. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire.

« Thétis ! C'est toi ?!

- Bien sûr que c'est moi !

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir… »

La blonde fut une moue déçue, qui attendrit le jeune homme. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de la voir, mais pas particulièrement agacé non plus. On pouvait même dire que ça lui était égal, mais il était tout de même étonné. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'avait eu lieu la bataille contre Poséidon, et depuis l'écroulement du Sanctuaire sous-marin, il n'avait pas revu Thétis, qui avait pourtant sauvé la vie de Julian.

« Non, pas spécialement, mais ça fait un moment que tu as disparu… »

Sorente s'assit dans son lit, c'était plus poli de parler ainsi qu'allongé. Thétis se mit à son aise et s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

« Je n'osais pas revenir… J'avais peur… Et puis Julian ne se souvenait plus de rien.

- Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, Poséidon est revenu en lui.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui. Mais il est décidé à rester tranquille.

- Ah…

- Tu sembles déçue.

- On aurait pu les battre. »

Thétis semblait déçue et agacée. Sorente haussa les sourcils. Sa réaction l'étonnait, mais après tout, lui aussi le pensait. Mais il oubliait, c'était du passé. À présent, il faisait parti de la communauté des chevaliers d'Athéna, c'était du moins ce qu'il ressentait. Il était accepté comme l'un des leurs, et il ne se souvenait pas que l'un d'entre eux ait sous-entendu qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était un peu comme Rhadamanthe, un ennemi pourtant accepté parmi eux.

« Mais nous ne les avons pas battus. C'est ainsi, nous ne pouvons rien y changer.

- Dommage. Le Dragon des mers est toujours vivant ?

- Faut croire, il était très inquiet hier pour son frère.

- Il est au Sanctuaire ?!

- Bien sûr. Et il est accepté sans préjugé.

- Avec ce qu'il a fait ?! Poséidon l'a pardonné ?! Je ne peux pas le croire !

- Pourtant, tu devras t'y résigner. Poséidon a laissé Kanon en vie, même s'il a trahi non seulement lui, mais aussi Athéna. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est quand même le jumeau de Saga, l'ex Grand Pope.

- Pas étonnant, puisqu'ils sont jumeaux.

- On est entre nous, alors il n'y a pas de problème, mais si tu répètes ça devant les autres, ça va mal aller pour toi.

- C'est pourtant la vérité !

- Écoute, tu laisses tomber cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Non ! »

Thétis semblait furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le calme Général de la Sirène maléfique se résigne à pardonner Kanon, qui avait causé la mort de leurs compagnons d'arme, mais aussi d'un certain nombre d'hommes. Le soi-disant Dragon des Mers devait mourir.

« Thétis. S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Le destin l'a gardé en vie, lui et les autres chevaliers d'or, qui vivent en ce moment au Sanctuaire. Alors laisse tomber, c'est tout ce que je te demande. De toute façon, tu n'es pas de taille face à lui.

- Mais…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien… Hier, j'ai ressenti ici un cosmos que je connaissais… Un cosmos que je n'avais senti depuis longtemps… Mais je ne sais plus à qui il appartient.

- À Saga, sûrement.

- Non ! Je ne le connais pas.

- Thétis, tu as quel âge ? »

Un ange passa. Thétis pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu te transformes en poisson. Il y a un souci, non ?

- J'ai environ trois cents ans.

- D'accord.

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Plus rien ne peut me choquer. Dis-moi… qu'as-tu ressenti… quand tu as senti ce cosmos. »

Elle leva les yeux quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle les rabaissa vers Sorente.

« De la haine. Oui, c'est ça que j'ai ressenti. Tu sais, j'ai… haï plusieurs personnes… je sais plus à qui appartient ce cosmos, mais… je me souviens de la haine que j'ai ressenti pour lui… »

Sorente la regardait, et il comprit de quelle personne il parlait. Il risqua un nom.

« Ce ne serait pas… Lys ? »

Thétis sursauta, et la fureur passa sur son joli visage. La colère brillait dans ses yeux azur, elle avait les poings serrés, et cela lui parut comme une évidence. Bien sûr, c'était son cosmos…

« Elle est ici ?!

- Oui, elle…

- Je vais la tuer ! »

Thétis bondit du lit et s'enfuit de la chambre. Sorente se leva précipitamment, l'appelant, et partit à sa suite, en pygama et nu pied. Il courut dans les couloir, alors que Thétis fonçait comme une furie. Elle avait déjà détecté son cosmos, à cette femme qui avait joué dans l'ombre. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient perdu, que Poséidon avait été enfermé dans son urne. Elle avait tout manigancé, les chevaliers d'or avaient fais le travail à sa place, ils avaient fais ce qu'elle leur avait dis. Elle devait payer.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

« Lys de Jamir !! »

Contrariée, la jeune femme sortit de sa salle de bain. Leur regard se croisa. Lys se mit le doigt sur la lèvre, semblant chercher où elle avait pu voir ce visage, qui lui disait quelque chose. Quant à Thétis, sa colère progressa encore, et elle fonça vers elle, toutes griffes dehors. Lys l'évita sans problème, et alors que la Sirène l'attaquait, l'ancien Grand Pope cherchait à savoir où elle avait pu la voir. Et aussi pourquoi elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle meurt.

Quand Sorente arriva, il vit Lys sauter au-dessus de la Sirène, lui faire une clé de bras aux deux membres. Thétis cria et se débattit comme une folle. Lys leva un sourcil, interrogeant Sorente du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle me veut, cette furie ??

- Elle veut te tuer.

- Ça, j'avais compris, merci ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire désabusé.

« Elle était marina, quand tu as combattu Poséidon.

- De quoi ?

- C'est une sirène.

- Ton nom, mademoiselle ?

- Thétis !! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?!

- Ah, maintenant que tu le dis… C'était toi qui avait donné le trident à Poséidon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et tu veux me tuer… Nan, je suis pas d'accord, moi. Donc, tu vas me laisser tranquille, ou je te casse les deux bras, d'accord ? »

Thétis cria de douleur, Lys lui faisait mal. La blonde la lâcha.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Sinon, on peut se battre, mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

- Et ce serait très mauvais pour ton visage et ton corps.

- Exact ! »

Lys lui fit un grand sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, que lui rendit gentiment la Sirène. Il savait qu'une femme très puissante se cachait derrière cette jolie fille tout sourire. Une femme qui n'avait peur de rien, ni des chevaliers, ni d'un dieu. Une adversaire qui, précédemment, Poséidon avait sous-estimé. Beaucoup sous-estimé.

« Sorente ! Cette femme…

- Tu sais, nous l'avons vu se battre un petit peu… et si tu tiens à ta fierté, il vaut mieux que tu la laisses tranquille.

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur ??

- Tu ferais peur à n'importe qui de censé. »

Car se battre uniquement avec ses jambes, privé de sa vue, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui en serait capable, compléta intérieurement la général de la Sirène maléfique. Thétis jetait des regards haineux vers la blonde, qui elle regarda la pendule et haussa un sourcils. Elle regarda Sorente.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller, c'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord. Tu prends… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que, déjà, Lys avait décampé, ayant tout à fait compris que Sorente voulait lui laisser cette furie qui venait l'attaquer de bon matin. Pas question, il pouvait se le garder, ce petit poisson rouge ! Vraiment, elle ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Déjà, elle retrouvait Poséidon, puis, elle affrontait de nouveau ce foutu spectre, et enfin, elle revoyait cette sirène. Elle avait seize ans physiquement, mais certainement bien plus. Elle était comme elle, jeune d'apparence, mais c'était une ville mémé. Deux siècles et demi, c'était un bel âge.

Alors que Sorente repartait dans sa chambre avec une sirène énervée derrière lui, Lys se dépêchait de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Ce matin, elle avait faim. Très faim. C'était sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle avait peu mangé au dîner. Elle arrivait, quand elle vit Shun et Hyoga ouvrir la porte pour rentrer, main dans la main. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ça s'était enfin concrétisé. Cela lui rappelait quand son frère hésitait à déclarer sa flamme à Dohko.

« Ah, les garçons… » soupirait-elle.

La blonde entra dans la salle à manger, où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Sion et Dohko l'interrogèrent du regard, elle semblait un peu énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Dohko.

- Oh, rien de spécial, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu as mal dormi ? » S'inquiéta Shun.

Oh oui, très mal, mais ce n'est qu'un détail… se dit-elle. Elle attrapa le dossier de sa chaise et s'y assit, alors que Kiki lui tendait gentiment une tartine avec du beurre dessus.

« Oh non, très bien ! Répondit-elle en attrapant le pain et ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant.

- T'as l'air énervée. Un problème ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais rien !

- T'es agressive. Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit et te fatiguer un peu, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Tu pourrais crier moins fort, tu sais. Il y a des gens qui veulent dormir, tout le Sanctuaire a dû t'entendre. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir, la tension montait. Dohko soupira.

« Plus sérieusement ?

- Il y a juste une furie qui est venue me déranger, tout à l'heure.

- Une furie ?? S'étonna Seiya.

- Ouais, du genre grande bécasse frustrée qui m'a sautée dessus pour me tuer. Ça fait plaisir, dès le matin…

- C'est qui ? Demanda Sion, étonné.

- C'est… Mince, je ne sais plus son nom. Tu sais, la demoiselle blonde avec l'armure rouge !

- Tu as une sens de la description, c'est fou… Se moqua son frère.

- La bataille de Poséidon, tu te souviens, non ??

- Ah, Thétis ? Fit Dohko.

- Voilà !!

- Comment ça, Thétis ?? »

Les chevaliers divins, Shina et Kiki les interrogèrent du regard. Julian avait cessé de manger, réagissant à ce nom qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part.

« Évidemment, Thétis a connu Lys ! Oh, elle a dû être furieuse…

- Mais que fait-elle ici ? C'est toi qui l'a appelée ?

- Pas du tout. Elle a dû essayer de nous retrouver, et elle est tombée sur elle… À moins que Sorente lui ai parlé de Lys… Va savoir ! »

Julian avait hâte qu'elle arrive.

« Vous connaissez Thétis ?

- C'est une sirène, expliqua Dohko.

- Et ça vit très longtemps, ajouta Sion. Alors, comme ça, elle est venue t'attaquer ?

- Je savais même plus qui c'était…

- Mais que fait-elle ici ? Questionna Shina. Et pourquoi vouloir te tuer ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de moi que Poséidon a perdu la bataille. J'ai fais mon travail de Grand Pope, je vois pas où est le mal. Entre l'un qui veut me tuer pour prendre mon corps, et l'autre qui veut me massacrer parce que son dieu a perdu… »

Lys soupira, elle n'avait pas de chance, vraiment. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça… si ?

**OoO**

Assis sur une chaise en face du bureau, Dohko regardait son amant légèrement courbé, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles. Il devait sûrement lire un autre rapport. Apparemment, la situation en Europe s'arrangeait, les chevaliers et les apprentis, une fois soignés, étaient partis dans d'autres camps. Sion venait de lui résumer le rapport sur l'Amérique du Sud, où les choses n'allaient guère mieux, et il était sûrement en train de lire celui concernant l'Inde.

Un profond soupir, l'asiatique regarda la pendule. Il était presque une heure, tout le monde devait avoir fini de manger. Sion ne le leur parlerait qu'au dîner. Vivement qu'il ait fini, et qu'ils aillent déjeuner eux aussi, il avait vraiment faim. Lys ne devait pas les avoir attendu pour manger, ils l'avaient presque jetée dehors pour ne pas que leur absence inquiète les autres. Il avait eu droit à une nouvelle dispute houleuse entre le frère et la sœur. Tous deux s'étaient ramassés un bon coup sur la tête.

La Balance se leva de son siège, contourna le bureau, puis se pencha vers le Grand Pope, dont il entoura le cou de ses bras. Posant sa tête contre celle de Sion, l'asiatique attendit la fin de sa passionnante lecture. Sion posa sa main sur un bras de son amant, puis leva la tête vers lui. Il cueillit ses lèvres tendrement. Un « pardon » glissa de sa bouche, ils allaient partir manger.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Mû entra, affolé.

« Sion ! On a un problème !

- Que se passe-t-il ?!

- Ikki a provoqué Lys, ils vont se battre ! »

Sion et Dohko se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, et coururent dans les couloirs, alors que Mû leur résumait l'histoire. Ce midi, Ikki était arrivé de très mauvaise humeur. Au cours du repas, les chevaliers parlaient de l'attaque qu'il y avait eu, au Sanctuaire, et où Lys seule avait intervenue. Puis, ils avaient dérivé sur le spectre qui avait hanté le corps de Saga. Ikki était intervenu dans la conversation. Il défiait Lys, qui ne répondait pas à ses « attaques », elle avait mieux à faire, Thétis ne cessait de l'embêter. Cependant, le Phénix allait un peu loin, encouragé par le silence de la blonde.

À la fin du déjeuner, Aphrodite, très mécontent, était allé lui remettre les idées en place, ce qui avait fini par une dispute entre Ikki et Lys, qui s'était interposée. Tous deux s'énervaient, bien que la blonde se contrôle parfaitement, ce qui n'était pas le cas du japonais qui la défiait dangereusement. Lys aurait pu le laisser parler, elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille et qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac… Mais il était allé trop loin. Tout comme pour les chevaliers d'argent, elle allait lui donner une leçon.

Quand le Grand Pope, la Balance et le Bélier arrivèrent dans un large couloir, Ikki et Lys se défiait du regard. La souriante blonde avait disparu, c'était le chevalier qui était devant eux. Une lueur de combativité brillait dans ses yeux bleu clair. Les deux amants purent constater le niveau d'énervement du Phénix, ça allait mal se passer. Sion voulut intervenir, mais le japonais se jeta sur la jeune femme, qui l'esquiva sans aucun problème.

Les deux adversaires se balancèrent des coups, d'une extrême rapidité et précision. Lys n'avait pas les poings dans les poches, elle ne voulait pas se contenter de ses jambes pour frapper. C'était amusant avec les chevaliers d'argent et avec de l'espace, mais pas avec un chevaliers divin. Ikki ne voyait qu'elle, cette grande femme blonde. Tout ce qui l'entourait, les chevaliers qui les regardaient sans intervenir, avait disparu. Pourquoi personne ne bougeait ? Parce que Lys avait dressé un mur. Un mur de cristal infranchissable. Sinon, plus d'un se serait interposé pour les arrêter.

Quelqu'un remarqua-t-il la légère aura dorée qui se formait autour du corps du Phénix ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais Lys la vit bien, et comprit de suite que cela allait mal se finir. Soudain, il lui envoya le poing dans la figure. Lys l'attrapa net dans sa main, ils s'arrêtèrent, Ikki stupéfait. Sans bouger davantage, ses yeux rivés vers ceux plus sombres, Lys resserra ses doigts autour du poing. De souffrance, Ikki cria, et le dégagea. Alors, la blonde lui envoya un coup de poing dans la joue, et un autre dans le ventre avec son genoux. Il vola à quelques mètres, et se redressa aussitôt, furieux.

« Calme-toi, ce serait plus intelligent.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil.

- Tu as peur de te battre ?

- J'ai peur de te faire mal.

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Vas-y, ris un bon coup, gamin. Tu riras moins quand ton corps aura rencontré le mur. »

Et elle était sérieuse. Elle regardait Ikki comme un maître regarderait son élève. Sion et Dohko crurent faire un saut en arrière, une impression de déjà-vu. Car, à une époque, d'autres avaient été à la place d'Ikki. Eux deux y compris.

Le combat recommença. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de cosmos. Ou plutôt était-il caché, car Lys sentait que Ikki bouillonnait, et qu'il se retenait de lui en coller une bonne. D'un coup, la blonde lui colla son poing dans le ventre, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Il se redressa le plus vite qu'il put, dans la peur qu'elle l'attaque à nouveau. Mais elle ne le fit pas, ce qui le surpris. Il comprit dans son regard qu'elle n'attaquait jamais quelqu'un qui était à terre. Qu'elle attendait qu'il soit debout pour frapper.

« Illusion du phénix !! »

Alors qu'un rayon rougeoyant traversait le front de la blonde, des cris d'indignation, voire de colère, s'élevaient autour de lui. La jeune femme chancela, puis posa sa main sur son front. Elle regarda Ikki, semblant vraiment exaspérée.

« Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec « ça » ? Un conseil : si tu veux me priver d'un sens, prive-moi d'autre chose que la vue. »

L'illusion la rendrait aveugle, puisque tout ce qu'elle verrait serait faux. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, et sembla attendre. Ikki fonça vers elle, et qu'importe les coups qu'il pouvait envoyer, qu'importe leur vitesse, Lys les arrêtait, les esquivait, les renvoyait.

« Par les ailes du Phénix ! »

Ikki fut stupéfait. Lys poussa un cri et fit un vol plané. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol, et rouvrit les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Pendant un instant, il vit la panique dans ses prunelles. Elle était déstabilisée, et elle tata le sol, comme une aveugle, avant de se relever. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, même si l'illusion avait toujours un effet sur elle.

La blonde le regarda, lui, semblant attendre la suite. Ikki lança à nouveau sa technique de combat, qu'elle évita de justesse. Le Phénix, alors qu'il envoyait toutes sortes de coups à une vitesse hallucinante, prit conscience, qu'elle ne voyait plus. Ses yeux demeuraient fixent, comme ceux d'un aveugle. Tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pu éviter son attaque. Normal, elle était aveugle.

À « l'extérieur », les chevaliers regardaient ce combat, impuissants. Shun était inquiet et en colère contre son frère, tout comme Aphrodite qui était en partie responsable, du moins le ressentait-il. Ce subite combat entre eux Ikki et Lys, qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé face à face dans de telles conditions, les avait beaucoup surpris, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose à côté de cette lueur de panique dans les yeux de la blonde, quand elle était tombée au sol, et la vitesse à la laquelle elle s'était redressée.

Le combat reprit, et Ikki hésitait, sans toutefois le montrer, à frapper Lys. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir pitié de ses adversaires, mais la jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres. Ses anciens disciples le leur avait dit, ce qu'elle craignait le plus dans un combat, c'était de se prendre un coup, et cette peur qu'elle n'avait pas caché sur le coup de l'émotion. Il hésitait à frapper, et à provoquer une fois encore cette crainte, cette panique dans ses yeux. Cela l'énervait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit…

Ikki avait une sensation étrange. Et il était sûr que les autres, bien qu'ils ne participent pas au combat, s'en rendaient compte. Qu'importe les coups qu'il pouvait envoyer vers Lys, tous étaient évités avec une adresse déconcertante. Lys ondulait avec souplesse, donnait des coups précis, calculés. Leur combat devenait… machinal. Par moments, Ikki la regardait dans les yeux, qui étaient fixes. Comme si elle était aveugle. C'était étrange. Et inquiétant.

Le combat était très rapide, et de plus en plus violent. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui inquiétait Ikki… C'était plutôt la violence croissante de Lys, qui se semblait plus elle-même. Comme un pantin qui répondait à des instincts inconnus… Et ses yeux… Ses yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient rougir. Ikki fixaient les prunelles de la blonde, dont les iris prenaient une étrange couleur pourpre. Et une étrange lueur de folie.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte quelle tournure avait pris leur combat. Est-ce que les autres s'en rendaient-ils compte ? Non, sans doute pas. Mais Ikki sentait avec quelle violence non retenue Lys frappait. Lui ne se battait plus vraiment, il se défendait, et le combat qui allait trop vite pour lui l'empêchait de réfléchir, il ne pouvait que contrer toutes ses attaques. Un léger sourire semblait vouloir se dessiner sur ses lèvres, les coins de sa bouche se courbaient. Et il eut une impression, qui lui fit encore plus peur. L'impression de… Lys voulait le…

Sion regardait le combat, très inquiet, Dohko tout autant. Tout autour d'eux, le mur invisible avait disparu. Lys perdait les pédales. Ikki semblait vouloir se débarrasser d'elle, faire cesser cet affrontement qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Une angoisse étrange monta dans l'esprit de Dohko, il eut une impression de déjà-vu… Des souvenirs remontèrent instantanément, le souvenir de ce rêve qu'il avait fait, à son retour, avant que leur sœur de reviennent parmi eux. Ce rêve qui avait eu lieu, mais qui avait été oublié… Ce rêve dont lui seul avait le souvenir…

Soudain, Lys donna un coup dans le ventre de Ikki, ce qui lui coupa la respiration un coup instant. Le Phénix sentit une panique indescriptible, quand la main blanche de la jeune femme, ses yeux rivés dans les siens, enserra son cou, et que son poing s'approchait dangereusement de son ventre. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, le poing s'abattit sur son abdomen. Ikki vit sa mort prochaine, il sentait déjà son cadavre glisser contre le mur, alors que le poing de la jeune femme lui perforait le ventre.

Dohko réagit plus vite que les autres, qui prenaient conscience de ce qui se passait, semblant au ralenti, sans réagir. La Balance courut vers les deux adversaires, posa sa main sur les yeux de Lys et la repoussa avec une violence étonnante en arrière. La blonde vit un vol plané, et atterrit brutalement sur le sol, alors que le Phénix, les mains crispées sur le mur derrière lui, respirait bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait. La mort l'avait frôlé.

Shun, Hyoga et Aphrodite se précipitèrent vers lui. Il était sonné, et soudain épuisé. Mais les voix et les cris d'indignation qui s'élevaient autour de lui ne l'intéressaient guère, il pensa plutôt à la blonde qui avait voulu le tuer. Nan… Nan, elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas ses yeux…

Soudain, un hurlement d'effroi résonna dans le grand couloir. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lys, qui regardait ses mains, terrifiées, les yeux agrandis, très pâle, elle le leva les yeux vers Ikki, des yeux enfin vivants, et son corps se mit à trembler, alors qu'elle palissait encore plus.

« J'ai voulu… J'ai voulu… J'ai voulu le tuer ! »

Son corps trembla d'avantage, elle perdait pied, la panique l'envahissait, ainsi que le dégoût d'elle-même. Elle ignorait que des regards furieux, stupéfaits, étaient dirigés vers elle, ses yeux étaient baissés vers ses mains, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, répétant sans cesse ces mots qui la terrifiait un peu plus. Dohko courut vers elle, s'agenouilla et la prit par les épaules la secouant sans ménagements. Elle allait péter un câble, il ne le fallait surtout pas…

« Calme-toi !

- J'ai voulu le tuer ! J'ai voulu le tuer !

- Non, tu n'as rien fais, il ne s'est rien passé !

- De quoi ?! »

Déjà Saori s'énervait, en concert avec Hyoga, Shun, Aphrodite, Masque de Mort, Shura, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, et même Sion qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Dohko, ne dis pas ça !!

- Calme-toi, Lys, calme-toi !!

- J'ai voulu le tuer !! Comme l'autre, j'ai voulu le tuer !!! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, devint extrêmement pâle, et soudain, elle disparut. Tout disparut. À la place du couloir où ils étaient tous réunis, ils se trouvèrent dans la salle du trône, un vieil homme était assis sur le beau et grand siège réservé au Grand Pope. C'était un homme qui semblait peu sympathique, et qui ne faisait pas du tout son âge, il avait pris un gros coup de vieux.

Sion se tourna vers Dohko, énervé, ne comprenant pas la situation.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Chang disait toujours que quand Lys panique sérieusement, elle perd pied et elle revit un moment de sa vie. Entraînant tous ceux qui l'entourent avec elle.

- Un moment que tu as vécu, je suppose ? »

Il regarda suspicieusement son amant, qui ne savait pas mentir. Pas que ces yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

« Tu as réagi très vite, si tu n'avais pas été là, Ikki serait mort. Qu'est-ce qui se… »

« GRAND POPE !! »

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Lys entra, plus furieuse que jamais. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, la rage déformait ses traits. Vêtue d'une tenue de femme chevalier, elle semblait différente de celles qu'ils avaient connu. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

Calmement, presque ennuyé, le Grand Pope se leva, et regarda Lys s'avancer dans la pièce, jusqu'à son centre, nullement préoccupé de sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

- Comment avec-vous osé faire ça ?! »

Elle criait, hurlait presque.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle !!

- Tu entres comme une furie, sans t'annoncer, et tu me rends coupable d'un crime que j'ignore.

- Arrêtez de parler comme un saint ! Hier après-midi, Sion a été retrouvé presque mort dans un coin reculé du Sanctuaire ! Il avait été tabassé, sa jambe est cassée, il a des bleus et des blessures partout !

- Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça, espèce de bâtard ! »

Le Grand Pope sursauta. Il lança un regard noir à la blonde qui bouillonnait sur place. Les chevaliers regardaient Sion, qui se souvenait de cet évènement. Mais il ne savait plus qui avait fais ça, il avait oublié. Le Grand Pope lui avait fais oublier…

« Peux-tu répéter ?

- Vous êtes un bâtard !! Ça ne vous suffit pas de me frapper, il faut que vous vous attaquiez à mes apprentis ! Déjà, vous avez retiré la vue à Dohko, j'ai mis un an avant de la lui rendre ! Et là, je retrouve mon frère dans un état pitoyable ! »

Cette fois, les regards se tournèrent vers Dohko, qui lui aussi avait oublié qui lui avait pris la vue, autrefois. Qui l'avait battu, puis « aspiré » ce sens si important… Lys était à deux doigts d'exploser. Elle se rebellait contre celui qui avait été son maître, et ils étaient comme impressionnés…

« Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des insectes qui polluent le Sanctuaire.

- Et vous, alors, vous êtes quoi ?!

- La ferme ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux ! Cela vous amuse ?!

- Et en quoi cela te pose un problème ? En effet, c'est moi qui m'en suis pris aux larves qui te servent d'apprentis. Et alors ?

- Ce sont mes frères ! Je les aime, et il est de mon devoir de les protéger !

- Tu les… »

Le Grand Pope éclata d'un rire méprisant. Le son rauque de ses rires résonnait entre les murs. Lys ne semblait pas calmée. Mais sa colère avait cessé de progresser encore plus en elle. Car une angoisse bien connue semblait pointer le bout de son nez.

« Oh non, ne me fais pas rire ! Toi, aimer ces deux gamins ? Impossible ! Tu n'as aucun sentiment, Lys ! Aucun !! Sion est ton petit frère, vous avez le même sang, donc tu te dois de prendre sa défense, ni plus ni moins ! Dohko, ce n'est qu'un orphelin sans intérêt !

- Je…

- Tu n'aimes pas, Lys ! Tu ne ressens pas d'amour, tu en es incapable ! Ni amour, ni amitié, ni affection ! Rien ! Alors ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas ! »

Lys s'était calmée, cette fois. Mais toute cette colère qu'elle avait accumulée continuait de gronder en elle. Elle devait les venger, c'était son devoir. Qu'elle les aime ou pas.

« Qu'importe. Je dois les venger. Et je les vengerai !! »

Elle fonça comme une folle vers le Grand Pope, qui évita ses coups. Un combat acharné commença alors. Lys mettait une force inouïe dans ses coups. L'un d'eux atterrit près d'une colonne, qu'elle défonça. Elle serrait les dents, fixant de ses yeux bleu clair son maître qui évitait toutes ses attaques. Soudain, il lui décocha un formidable coup de poing, qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant un instant, ils purent lire de la panique dans ses yeux, mais elle se reprit vite et se releva aussitôt.

Ils enchaînèrent à nouveau des coups, sans utiliser leur cosmos, ce qui les étonna beaucoup. Mais une autre chose les surpris : Lys menait les combats, habituellement, mais là, c'était son maître qui évitait ses coups et semblait lire ses mouvements

Le Grand Pope, à deux reprises, toucha Lys, une fois à l'épaule, une autre au ventre, mais à chaque fois, elle se relevait. Le combat continuait, à une vitesse phénoménale. Il aurait pu paraître ennuyeux, mais il ne l'était pas. Il était surprenant. Surtout quand on constatait que les coups de Lys étaient de moins en moins osés, au fur et à mesure des secondes, au fur et à mesure des coups qu'elle-même se prenait.

La blonde cria de souffrance, alors que son corps percutait violemment le mur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et se laissa tomber au sol. À nouveau, elle se redressa, et repartit à la charge, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle… elle n'osait plus frapper. Ses coups n'étaient pas assez forts…

À nouveau, le vieil homme, avec un sourire sadique, l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre une des grandes portes. Et à nouveau, elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se releva le plus vite qu'elle pu, et évita souplement une offensive du Grand Pope. Mais ce fut la seule.

Ce fut contre une des puissantes colonnes que l'homme l'envoya. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre sur ses jambes qu'une rafale de coups s'abattait sur elle. Elle serrait les dents, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Les chevaliers, impuissants, la regardait se faire tabasser sans rien pouvoir faire. De la colère, de la pitié pouvait se lire dans leur yeux.

Le Grand Pope la gifla brutalement, et rapidement, elle se redressa et s'écarta de lui, mais il sembla lui sauter dessus. Lys ne faisait que se défendre. Ses yeux étaient encore vivants, même si elle était terrifiée. Tout allait vite, trop vite… Soudain, deux bras l'enserrèrent par derrière, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur. Le vieil homme la serrait dans ses bras, fort, et elle se débattait comme un diable.

« Non ! Non, lâchez-moi !! »

Sion et Dohko voulurent l'aider, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire… Tout comme d'autres qui ne pouvaient effacer panique qui l'envahissait. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Lâchez-moi !!

- De quoi as-tu peur, Lys ? »

Elle abattit sa main sur ses yeux, elle hurla à la mort. Une aura dorée entoura la corps de l'homme. Le corps de Lys sursauta, alors qu'elle se débattait encore plus. Deux larmes coulèrent ses joues. Il la lâcha, la poussant en avant, et rit, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

Lys avait les yeux grands ouverts, les iris plus claires encore qu'elles ne l'étaient d'habitude. Tremblante de toute part, elle tâtonna le sol, comme… une aveugle. Oui, Lys avait perdu la vue. Ses prunelles allaient dans tous les sens, mais elles ne lui permettaient plus de voir. Elle se releva, tremblante, sans repère. Saori et ses chevaliers étaient pétrifiés.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir énervé, Lys. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, quand je suis énervé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne put éviter ce poing qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Elle cria, s'écrasa contre le mur, et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se redressa vite, mais ne put éviter une rafale de coups qui s'abattit sur elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, dépourvue de sa vue, et complètement paniquée. Le Grand Pope attrapa ses cheveux et la leva au loin.

La blonde se remit sur ses jambes, et s'enfuit, dans le noir, se fiant uniquement à ses oreilles, mais gardant les yeux obstinément ouverts. Et le combat, d'une violence à faire peur, continua. Mais il n'y avait pas de cosmos. Seulement des coups échangés, et la voix du Grand Pope qui s'élevait dans la pièce, parlant sadiquement à la jeune fille, qui poussait parfois des cris de douleur, alors que le vieil homme martyrisait son pauvre corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à se défendre, ou mal, elle avait trop peur, elle ne se fiait plus à ses instincts, elle avait trop peur…

Sion sentait une rage sans nom monter en lui. C'était donc « ça » que lui faisait subir le Grand Pope ? C'était « ça », ses entraînements ? C'était de « ça » qu'elle avait sorti sa putain de force physique ? C'était « là » qu'était née cette panique quand le combat allait trop vite, quand elle recevait un coup ? Les chevaliers avaient subi de bien difficiles entraînements. Mais ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir été tabassés de cette… façon. Ils pensaient que cela s'arrêterait là. Mais ils faisaient erreur.

Le Grand Pope semblait s'amuser à la frapper, à attiser sa peur. Il n'en avait pas assez. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il sauta soudain derrière elle, et enserra ses épaules. Elle hurla à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle se débattait, hurlait, terrorisée. Lui, souriait toujours aussi sadiquement, il attendait un peu. Elle devenait intenable.

« Non, je veux pas !! Je veux pas !!!

- Chut, Lys… Chut…

- Non !!! Je veux pas !!! »

Il posa ses main sur ses oreilles. Un hurlement suraigu passa entre ses lèvres, alors qu'à nouveau, le Grand Pope utilisait son cosmos. Et à nouveau, il la repoussa en avant. Durant quelques secondes, elle ne bougea pas, comme paralysé. Lui explosa de rire. Des larmes lourdes coulèrent sur les joues trop pâles de Lys. Ses yeux étaient ouverts exagérément. Elle porta ses mains ses oreilles. Ses traits se crispèrent. Elle hurla. Puis s'arrêta, et éclata en sanglots. Et ils comprirent. Elle s'entendait plus rien. Et l'autre riait toujours aux éclats.

Lys se releva, complètement perdue. Elle sanglotait toujours. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, une douleur s'empara de sa joue, puis de ventre, et elle fut projetée au loin. Elle cria, mais n'entendit rien. Elle voulut se relever, mais les coups pleuvaient. Et elle n'entendait rien. Elle n'osait appeler. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, en proie à cette terreur qui lui était si familière. Personne ne pouvait la défendre.

Pourtant, des yeux étaient rivés sur son corps en sang, blessé. Des yeux révoltés qui n'avaient qu'un envie, ce jeter sur cette ordure, qui semblait être habitué à faire cela à son élève, la seule qu'il eut jamais eu. Lys ne tenta de s'échapper, elle avait mal partout, elle mettrait du temps à se relever. Le Grand Pope l'attrapa par les cheveux, et la porta au niveau de son visage. Son sourire sadique disparut, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux purs de la blonde, qui tremblait de toute part. Furieux, il la gifla avec violence, lâchant par la même sa longue chevelure. Une fois au sol, elle se releva, et tenta de s'enfuir, mais il l'attrapa et elle percuta avec violence le mur.

C'est à ce moment-là que les grandes portes de bronze s'ouvrirent. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, furieux, avec un apprenti asiatique. C'était Dohko.

« Grande sœur !! »

L'enfant se précipita vers Lys, qui serrait les dents. Elle n'entendait rien, mais elle sentait leur présence. Surtout celle de son apprenti.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Grand Pope ?! Cria le saint des Poissons, un homme avec des cheveux rouges tombant sur ses épaules.

- Mon devoir. Elle m'a attaqué, je me défens.

- Je n'appelle pas ça de la défense !! Hurla le Lion, un chevalier avec de courts cheveux violets.

- Poussez-vous… »

La jeune fille se redressa et se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, son œil au beurre noir prenait une horrible teinte bleutée. Sa tenue de femme chevalier était poussiéreuse et déchirée par endroits. Elle fusilla le Pope du regard, ou du moins l'endroit où il se trouvait, et fonça vers lui. À peine quelques coups échangés, le Pope lui attrapa le cou et le serra avec violence, voulant l'étranger.

« Tu n'es qu'une femme, Lys… Une femme !!! »

Elle poussa un cri étranglé, mais qu'elle ne put entendre. Elle sentit que quatre hommes entraient, c'étaient les chevaliers du Verseau, du Cancer, du Sagittaire et du Capricorne. Le Grand Pope, sans s'en préoccuper, balança la jeune fille contre un mur, où elle s'écrasa. Et d'où elle ne se releva pas. Le Verseau, qui avait de longs cheveux d'un blond foncé, courut vers la blonde qui gisait au sol, alors que l'apprenti se précipitait vers son maître.

Peu à peu, la confrérie arrivait dans la salle du trône. Chang de la Balance, un asiatique dont les traits calmes étaient crispés par une colère que Sion et Dohko ne lui avaient jamais vu. Le chevalier du Cancer, Yôji, criait lui aussi, furieux, n'osant regarder le corps de la blonde. Kyosuke du Capricorne, qui était réputé pour être d'un tempérament plutôt calme, sortait de ses gonds. Miguel des Poissons bouillonnait. Dimitri du Lion hurlait presque.

Près de Lys, Henri du Verseau était penché, l'appelant avec une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, la secouant un peu. Mais elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie, elle était trop souffrante pour bouger. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait. Près de lui, un jeune garçon aux cheveux azur tremblait de peur. C'était Moa, qui appelait Lys, la suppliant de se réveiller. Un grand noir posait mille question au Verseau, qui ne pouvait y répondre.

Deux jumeaux avec des cheveux brun clair et un jeune homme avec des cheveux bleus entrèrent à leur tour. Les Gémeaux se figèrent en voyant l'état de la pièce, et de la blonde pas loin. L'un, Hans, avec Louis du Taureau se précipitèrent vers Lys, alors que Axel rejoignait la troupe qui criait après le grand Pope. Mais Henri cria plus fort que les autres, un courant d'air froid fit frissonner la pièce.

« Il faut la sortir de là, et tout de suite ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et vu ses blessures, elle va mourir si on ne fait rien !

- Sale porc !! » Hurla Yoji.

Les cris reprirent. Le Grand Pope leur lançait un regard noir, à ces foutus chevaliers qui ne lui vouaient aucun respect, qui lui était dû, vu son rang et sa puissance. Soudain, Mao poussa un cri de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. C'est alors qu'ils virent le coude de Lys levé, sa main posée au sol. Comme si elle voulait se lever. D'un coup, elle se redressa, le bras légèrement plié, la tête baissée, le visage caché par sa chevelure blonde.

Les chevaliers protestèrent, elle devait rester au sol, ne pas bouger, cela la fatiguerait trop ! Henri attrapa ses épaules, il voulait la coucher, mais elle ne semblait pas l'écouter… Elle ne semblait pas… l'entendre. Il tourna lentement la tête, et jeta un regard noir comme il savait si bien le faire au Grand Pope, qui frissonna.

« Vous lui avez… retiré la vue ?

- Et alors ?

- Pousse-toi. »

Et détourna la tête, surpris. Lys respirait bruyamment, et elle répéta ces deux mots d'une voix étouffée et faible qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Malgré ses protestations, elle se redressa, doucement, sans se presser, d'abord sur ses bras, puis sur ses jambes. Une fois debout, elle chancela, manqua de tomber, mais resta sur ses pied. Alors, elle leva le visage.

Ses traits étaient crispés, tendus. Des yeux étaient rivés sur le Grand Pope, qu'elle regardait intensément, comme si elle se nourrissait de son image. On aurait dit une petite fille curieuse qui regardait une bestiole étrange. Mais cette petite fille avec les yeux étonnement pourpres. Mais cette petite fille avait ses vêtements déchirés, des blessures sur tout le corps. Mais cette petite fille avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sadique.

« Tu vas mourir… »

Son sourire s'agrandit, révélant ses dents blanches. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, elle fonça vers le Grand Pope, toutes griffes dehors. Les chevaliers s'écartèrent, le vieil homme arrêta son poing, comme toutes les attaques lancées trop vite pour son corps blessé. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda encore son maître, en fillette curieuse, toujours ce sourire étrange sur les lèvres, ce sourire de démence, cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux pourpres. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et articula ces quelques mots.

« Tu vas crever… »

Et elle lui sauta dessus. Malgré son corps blessé, elle attaquait le Grand Pope à une vitesse hallucinante. Ses yeux brillaient, ils n'étaient plus aveugles, mais entendait-elle ? Oh oui, sûrement. Elle voulait entendre sa voix grave et forte pousser des cris de souffrance. Bientôt, ce fut elle l'attaquante. Et lui le défenseur. Peu à peu, la peur s'insinuait dans ses prunelles, alors que le regard pourpre de son élève restait fixé sur lui. Il la repoussa soudain, mais tel un chat, elle atterrit sur ses pieds.

« Lys !! »

Les chevaliers d'or voulaient intervenir, Lys perdaient pied, elle n'était plus elle-même. À nouveau, elle regarda son maître, semblant vouloir imprimer son image dans son esprit. Son sourire demeurait sur son visage, imperturbable. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle dit posément quelques morts.

« Tu vas regretter. »

Et elle s'élança. Les chevaliers voulurent intervenir, mais un mur semblait être dressé devant eux, et il les repoussa. Ils ne purent que rester spectateurs de cette jeune fille qui se battait avec acharnement contre le Grand Pope, avec un sourire de démence. Lys était folle. Elle avait perdu la tête. Trop de souffrance accumulée. Elle la déchargeait sur lui. Elle le frappa.

Pour la première fois, le Grand Pope reçu un coup dans l'abdomen, et il cria. À terre, il se releva le plus vite possible, et voulut se défendre contre le furie qui semblait infatigable. Mais il reçut d'autres coups. Des coups violents. Le vieil homme voulut faire comme d'habitude, la prendre par derrière et lui retirer un sens. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, cela allait trop vite. Lys le bloqua contre une colonne, et le frappa sans ménagements. Son sourire s'agrandissait encore, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur malsaine.

Le Grand Pope réussit à s'extirper de ses griffes, et s'écarta de la blonde, qui s'élança vers lui. Il tomba par terre, la jeune fille le frappa à nouveau. Il criait, poussa un hurlement de pure souffrance que elle le cogna à l'entrejambe. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, ses coups pleuvaient. Mais soudain, elle sauta en arrière, s'arrêtant momentanément. Elle le regarda. Son corps était ensanglanté, blessé, son visage tiré par la souffrance qui se répandait dans ses veines. Tour comme la colère de se laisser faire.

Lentement, le Grand Pope se leva, et jeta un regard de défit à la blonde, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Cette blonde qu'il avait battu si longtemps, cette enfant qu'il avait détruit sans ménagements, cette gamine dont il avait voulut éteindre le regard. Lys n'était plus là. Il allait la tuer. Lui faire payer ça. Une aura dorée entoura son corps, il allait lui faire payer. Mais elle articula quelques mots. Qui le firent tressaillirent.

« Je vais te tuer. »

Et elle courut vers lui. Elle évita sa puissante technique de combat, ce cosmos qui voulait s'abattre sur elle et lui faire rendre l'âme. Elle le frappa, à nouveau. Il recula. Puis, elle posa sa main blanche sur son cou. Sa tête cogna au mur. Il vit avec horreur ses derniers instants arriver. Son poing toucha le haut de son ventre, qu'elle transperça. Une terrible souffrance sans nom le traversa. Il hurla. Il vit une main se poser sur les yeux de la blonde et la rejeter violement en arrière. Il la vit partir au loin. Il perdit connaissance. La mort vint l'accueillir.

Tout autour du corps, les chevaliers se rassemblèrent, constatant les dégâts. Le cadavre du Grand Pope était blessé de toute part, et en son centre, un énorme trou qui saignait abondamment. Tout autour, le sang écarlate répandu, sur le sol et sur le mur, ainsi qu'une purée rougeâtre, les restes de ses organes. L'homme avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte. Certains plissèrent le nez, d'autres les pincèrent avec leurs doigts, l'odeur était horrible.

« KYAAAAAAH !! »

Ils se retournèrent. Lys avait sa main droite pleine de sang, tout son bras était recouvert de ce liquide poisseux. Son visage trop blanc était constellé de taches rouges. Ses yeux étaient redevenu bleus. Ils étaient rivé sur sa main écarlate. Son corps tremblait convulsivement, une terreur sans nom se peignait sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux, et vit le corps sans vie de son maître. Elle hurla à nouveau, sa main gauche devant la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué !! »

Chang regarda le corps, écœuré, puis courut vers Lys qui répétait ces mots, tremblante de terreur, qu'il secoua brusquement.

« Lys, calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

- Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué mon maître !! »

Elle criait, hystérique.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas tué, tu entends ?! Tu n'as rien fait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Il se retourna, Dimitri du Lion bouillonnait.

« Elle l'a tué !

- Tu préfères cette horreur à Lys ?! S'exclama Yoji du Cancer.

- Elle l'a tué, il faut qu'elle assume ! Répliqua Abdou du Scorpion.

- Cette ordure la battait !! Hurla Philippe du Sagittaire.

- Lys, tu n'as rien fait, tu vas oublier.

- De quoi ?! »

Henri du Verseau jeta un regard froid à ses compagnons d'armes et s'avança vers Chang et Lys, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« On va pas lui faire oublier ça ?! S'exclama Dimitri.

- Tu préfères cette ordure qui nous méprisait tous aux remords de Lys ?! Lui reprocha Louis du Taureau.

- Tu vas tout oublier, Lys, firent Hans et Axel des Gémeaux.

- Non, je ne veux pas !! Je veux pas !!

- T'as pas le choix, miss, tu vas tout oublier, assura Miguel des Poissons.

- Je l'ai tué, c'est de ma faute !!

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Lys ! S'exclama Kyosuke du Capricorne.

- Fini de discuter ! »

Henri du Verseau leva la main vers elle, et de la glace se forma sur ses jambes. Elle était immobilisée. Lys poussa un cri de peur, et voulut se débattre, briser cette glace, mais elle était trop faible, et vit avec horreur les chevaliers d'or l'entourer, et une aura se former autour de leur corps. Mao de la Vierge forma une bulle autour d'eux, cachant ainsi leur cosmos à tour. Lys criait, les suppliait de ne pas faire ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit, elle était coupable.

« C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça, Lys, dit Miguel des Poissons.

- Tu vas tout oublier, assura Henri du Verseau.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué le Grand Pope, déclara Louis du Taureau.

- Il est mort de maladie, mentit Dimitri du Lion.

- Il était vieux, compléta Kyosuke du Capricorne.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, la défendit Yoji du Cancer.

- Tu vaux mieux que lui, assura Philippe du Sagittaire.

- On ne veut pas que tu souffres, fit Mao de la Vierge

- On trouvera bien un autre Grand Pope ! Proposa Abdou du Scorpion.

- Il est de notre devoir de te protéger, firent Hans et Axel des Gémeaux.

- Et on t'aime, Lys, finit Chang de la Balance. »

Une aura dorée entoura leur corps, puis celui de Lys, qui se débattait encore. Les chevaliers du futur purent voir un enfant asiatique pleurer dans un coin. Ainsi qu'une jeune fille lancer un regard haineux envers tous ces chevaliers. Une lumière dorée les éblouit. Et ils retombèrent dans leur monde.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	43. Colère

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

(en mode pompom girl) C'est la rentrééééééééééée !! C'est la rentréééééééééééééééée !! C'est la rentrééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !!!

**Lys :** Traduction : voilà la galère qui recommence, les devoirs, les profs relous, les cours, les sandwichs de la cafet', les examens blancs...

Tu comprends bien le language Didien !!

**Lys :** J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer.

Didi rentre en première ES ! On lui souhaite bon courage !

**Lys :** Mouais... Ordonnez-lui de bosser, plutôt !

Et bon courage à tous ! En particulier aux p'tits collégien(e)s, aux grands lycéen(e)s et aux étudiant(e)s qui passent ici !! Mais aussi au autres, bien entendu :-)

**Lys :** Sur ces quelques mots...

Y'en a beaucoup !

**Lys :** ... Voici un nouveau chap !

Hurlage de Lys, mélangé à un petit peu d'inquiétude, soupoudré de drague de Thétis et, pour finir, cassage de Saori !

**Lys :** Bonne lecture :p

Voui !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 42

Colère

Shun se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, les yeux rivés au plafond, il écoutait son cœur battre à la chamade. Puis, ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et il se pinça la lèvres. Il devait ce calmer, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ou pas ? Oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Mais qui avait bien eu lieu. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille lui revirent en mémoire. Le combat entre Lys et Ikki, qu'elle avait essayé de tuer sans le vouloir. Puis l'affrontement entre le maître et l'élève, et enfin Lys qui s'était laissée submergée par la folie. Elle avait tué son maître. Et les chevaliers d'or lui avait fais oublier cette évènement de sa vie.

Andromède rouvrit les yeux. Il repensait à ce passage de sa vie passée, à ce vieil homme qui avait… entraîné… Lys. Non, il l'avait simplement battue. Et quand cela allait trop « loin », il lui retirait la vue, puis l'ouïe. Il se souvenait de la peur qui se peignait dans ses yeux, sur son visage, quand elle recevait un coup… et surtout sa panique, son hystérie quand elle perdait un sens. Lors du combat contre Ikki, elle n'avait pas parue embêtée par l'illusion, même si elle avait fermé les yeux. Le jeune homme devinait que c'était parce que Ikki n'avait pas la même violence que le Grand Pope, qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose de lui.

Mais avec cet homme sadique, elle était terrorisée. Shun était dégoûté, écœuré, et il remerciait silencieusement les chevaliers d'or de cette époque lointaine de lui avoir fais oublier ce moment. Elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie, même si elle n'avait pas été elle-même. D'ailleurs, Shun était étonné de cette haine, de cette folie qui avait emplis son être. Comme une seconde personnalité qui avait pris la place de Lys. Qu'importe le coup qu'elle pouvait se prendre, la blonde se relevait toujours. Mais le dernier avait été de trop. Elle s'était relevée. Puis elle avait sombré.

Suite à ce retour dans le passé, tout le monde était revenu dans le présent. Ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le sol, et en avaient conclus qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Mais Lys ne s'étaient pas réveillée, et elle était restée dans le monde des songes tout l'après-midi, ainsi que le soir. L'inquiétude persistait dans leur cœur, et malgré eux, ils avaient un regard un peu différent de la jeune femme. Un regard un peu plus respectueux.

Tout le journée, Shun était resté avec son frère, qui semblait aller mal. Il avait frôlé la mort, et il en était conscient. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Lys, même sans avoir été témoin de ce passage de sa vie. Shun l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet, et son aîné semblait s'en vouloir. À vouloir se défouler et défier la blonde, cela s'était mal terminé. Il l'avait senti, pourtant. Il aurait dû se taire. Mais sa rupture avec Aphrodite lui avait fais tellement de mal…

Le Phénix avait raconté à son frère ce qui s'était passé avec son amant. Les sentiments que ce dernier avait pour lui, alors que Ikki ne les partageait pas. Il s'était senti trahi à ce moment-là, leur contrat était qu'il n'y aurait pas de sentiments entre eux, et le suédois l'aimait. Comme Hyoga. Ikki ne voulait pas de ça, alors la seule chose qu'il avait su faire, c'était de casser. Et malgré lui, il regrettait, car cela lui faisait un vide, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus aller voir Aphrodite, qui lui cachait sa douleur dans son coin.

Pour résumer, cette journée-là avait été difficile, pensait Shun, à juste titre. Lui-même était très inquiet pour la blonde. Il regarda son réveil, et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de se lever, Lys viendrait, avec un peu de chance, prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux. Il réveilla donc Hyoga, qui dormait à poings fermés près de lui. Le Cygne gémit dans son sommeil, il ne voulait pas se lever. Avec un sourire, Andromède embrassa tendrement le blond, qui enserra son corps entre ses bras, l'attirant à lui. Le baiser devint enflammé. La partie positive de ces derniers jours, c'était l'amour de Hyoga qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

**OoO**

Assis sur les marches des gradins, Aioros regardait les enfants qui s'entraînaient, en bas, dans l'arène. Hiroshi, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, Shura, Saga, Kanon et Mû étaient en bas. Les enfants se battaient les uns contre les autres par deux. Victoria n'était pas là, entraînant la petite Hoa autre part. Quant à Dohko, il s'occupait seul de Lilo, qui était aveugle. Elle avait des difficulté à cause de sa cécité. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi la Balance avait tenue à s'occuper de l'enfant. Lui aussi, il avait perdu la vue, autrefois. Shiryu n'avait que plus de respect pour lui.

Lys n'avait pas assisté au petit-déjeuner, ni au déjeuner d'ailleurs. D'après Dohko et Sion, elle dormait toujours. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous deux très inquiets, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Sans se l'avouer, même les plus méfiants envers la blonde étaient préoccupés par son état. Ne sachant comment s'occuper et las d'attendre, des petits groupes s'étaient formés. Certains étaient partis à Rodario, d'autres aux arènes. Certains étaient restés chez eux.

Aiolia et Shaka avaient accompagnés Aioros aux arènes. Ils n'avaient de toute façon rien à faire, et se promener ne leur disait rien. De plus, ils voyaient bien tous deux qu'Aioros était très inquiet, mais ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Le Sagittaire n'avait plus aucun doute, il était bien amoureux de la blonde, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait particulièrement choqué. Il avait une autre image de Lys, une image plus sombre, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait encore. Plus, même. Et cela le tourmentait. Beaucoup.

Malgré lui, Shaka ne cessait de penser à Lys. Ou plutôt à son maître, et à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Nul doute que cet homme était le précédent chevalier du Bélier, et son armure était revenue à son élève. L'hindou se demandait bien comment Lys avait pu s'en sortir, vu comment elle avait été traitée, en privé. Peut-être à cause de la foule, et pour montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un… Elle avait dû se déchaîner, car il était évident qu'elle était terrorisée par son maître.

Ce qui intriguait le blond, c'était la technique qu'avait employé le Grand Pope, la substitution des sens, tout comme lui-même avec le trésor du ciel. Il se souvenait encore quand il avait privé Ikki de ses sens. Le Phénix avait très certainement paniqué, mais il avait refoulé son sentiment. Ce qui était le plus sage de faire, d'ailleurs. Cependant, Lys avait paniqué de suite, et quand ce fut l'ouïe qu'elle perdit, elle s'était mise à hurler. Comme pour se déboucher les oreilles. Le Grand Pope lui faisait très certainement subir souvent ce genre de choses, d'où se peur des coups et sa panique quand le combat va trop vite.

Plus Shaka y réfléchissait, et plus il pensait au sadisme de cet homme. Cela l'écœurait. Voir des apprentis se faire battre était plutôt courant, ou du moins ce n'était guère étonnant. Mais traiter un apprenti de cette façon… Shaka était sûr d'un chose : cet homme n'avait rien appris sur le cosmos à son élève.

L'enfant s'était construite seule. Le blond l'avait bien observé, particulièrement lors de ses combats contre les chevaliers d'argent et le spectre. Et il avait constaté qu'au niveau physique, Lys était parfaite. Elle se battait presque mécaniquement. Et quant au cosmos… Elle n'avait pas de limite. Elle ne s'en fixait pas. Il n'y en avait pourtant une qu'elle ne pouvait dépasser. Celle qui faisait couler du sang de ses poignets.

**OoO**

Hyoga regarda sa montre.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer. »

Ikki acquiesça. Tranquillement, ils regagnèrent le Sanctuaire, à leur rythme. Le blond était étonné du silence d'Ikki, qui semblait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui, du moins amoureux, mais une tendresse persistait, bien qu'il soit avec Shun maintenant, et il était inquiet pour le Phénix, qui devait s'en faire pour la blonde endormie.

Quand tous deux arrivèrent devant le long chemin des douze maisons, ils rencontrèrent un grand groupe avec l'ensemble des chevalier, ainsi que Rhadamanthe, Julian, Sorente et Thétis. Nul doute qu'ils venaient des arènes. Kiki était le seul apprenti restant, les autres devaient être partis au réfectoire, comme d'habitude. Dohko était très silencieux. Ce souvenir l'avait à nouveau choqué, d'autant plus qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé « avant »… Sion lui était en colère contre lui, pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais l'asiatique avait promis à Chang qu'il se tairait.

Dohko ne dit mot durant toute l'ascension, tout comme Saga, qui tenait la main de Mû, mais restait sourd aux conversations. Il repensait sans cesse à la veille. Vers la fin du rêve, quand les chevaliers d'or avaient débarqués, il avait chercher le chevalier du Cancer des yeux. C'était un bel asiatique avec des cheveux bruns ondulés. Il s'était senti proche de lui, mais paradoxalement tellement éloigné… Il avait remarqué le regard paniqué qu'il avait échangé avec le saint du Capricorne, un autre japonais qui avait, lui des cheveux noirs courts et raides, et semblait plus calme. Toujours, il était resté près de lui. Saga en avait tiré ses conclusions.

Ils mirent du temps avant d'arriver au dernier temple. Ils furent accueilli par Saori, Shina, Marine, June, Shunrei et Seika. Tous ensemble, ils se déplacèrent pour atteindre la salle à manger. Quand soudain…

« Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?!

- Retourne dans ta chambre, tu n'es pas en état pour…

- La ferme !! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

- Tu es fatiguée et énervée, alors retourne dans ta chambre ! On te rendra visite, mais s'il te plait, retourne te coucher !

- Pas question !! »

Tout le monde déboula dans le couloir, mettant un terme à la dispute. Lys leur jeta un regard, et se calma direct. Ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle rentra dans la salle à manger, Sion sur ses talons.

« Lys !!

- Tu me soules ! Laisse-moi tranquille, mince ! »

Tout le monde les suivi dans la salle à manger. Saori se précipita vers Lys, lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

« C'est bon, je vais bien !

- Ne sois pas aussi agressive, Lys !

- Tais-toi, tu veux ?!

- Calme-toi, Lys, fit Saori d'une voix posée. Nous comprenons que tu sois énervée, tu sais…

- Vous comprenez ?! Ne vous fichez pas de moi !! »

Lys était furieuse. Si elle avait pu, elle serait aller chercher ces foutus chevaliers d'or pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

« Ils ont osé effacer ma mémoire ! Les hypocrites ! Et c'est qui, qui s'est tapé le sale boulot, après ? C'est moi, comme par hasard ! J'en reviens pas !

- C'était pour ton bien qu'il ont fait ça ! Répliqua Sion.

- Pour mon bien ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ?! C'est pour avoir bonne conscience qu'ils ont fait ça, ces bâtards !

- LYS !!

- Tu crois que je vais me gêner, peut-être ?! Ils ne valaient pas mieux les uns que les autres !!

- Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il te faisait ! S'exclama Shun.

- Bien sûr que si, ils ne savaient !! Tous !! Pas un seul ne l'ignorait ! Quand je rentrais des entraînements, blessée gravement, c'est Henri qui venait me soigner ! Chang était au courant, tous le savaient ! Ils m'ont déjà vu dans des états pitoyables ! Mais ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour m'aider, jamais ils n'ont essayé d'arranger le problème ! J'avoue, je suppliais Henri de ne rien faire, mais il avait pitié de moi ! Il avait pitié de moi !! Je me haïssais, je haïssais ce putain de Grand Pope ! Mais les autres, tous les autres, pas fichu de faire quelque chose ! Alors que eux-mêmes ne rêvaient que de lui en coller une ! Si je n'avais pas eu Henri, personne ne m'aurait aidée, personne ne m'aurait soignée ! Je serais morte, sans lui ! Ils étaient tous des lâches !! »

Elle cracha ce dernier mot. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, son corps se crispait, ses dents se serraient, tout comme ses poings. Elle bouillonnait, maudissant ces imbéciles qui l'avaient abandonnés, qui l'avaient laissé à son sort, alors qu'il se devaient d'être solidaires. Elle ne disait jamais rien, ne se plaignait jamais. Mais il la voyait ! Il la voyait souffrir, elle avait déjà vu la pitié et la peine sur le visage ! Alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait ? Pourquoi restaient-ils de marbre ?!

« Et depuis quand cet homme te fait-il ça ? Lui demanda Aphrodite.

- Depuis que j'ai sept ans ! Il m'a récupéré dans Jamir, et n'a fait que me battre durant toutes ses années ! Il me retirait la vue, l'ouïe, mais jamais les autres ! Il voulait m'entendre crier, il voulait que j'essaye de bouger. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, il me terrorisait ! J'avais peur de lui, comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne ! Je l'ai haïs, et je le hais toujours autant !

- Et Athéna, n'a-t-elle pas essayé de t'aider ? »

Lys sembla se calmer. Elle dévisagea Saori, qui se sentit gênée sous son regard. Mais c'est vrai, Athéna devait l'aider ! Même si elles ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. La colère anima à nouveau les pupilles de la blonde.

« Elle le savait, elle aussi ! Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer !

- Elle ne le savait pas, j'en suis sûre ! »

Oui, elle en avait la ferme conviction. Lys se trompait au sujet de sa déesse, elle en était sûre et certaine. Cette fois, c'est la haine qui traversa les yeux de la blonde.

« Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle me regardait agoniser sur le sol ? »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, très lourd. Saori avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, et elle n'était pas la seule.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle me regardait souffrir, le corps en sang, les membres parfois brisés, sans rien faire ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle me regardait m'en aller en boitant, avec ce sale sourire en coin ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle semblait tellement satisfaite, en me regardant souffrir ? »

Lys serrait les poing.

« Athéna le savait. Elle m'a vu me faire massacrer par mon maître. Tout le long de… l'entraînement… elle restait là, à nous regarder, à me regarder, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, cachée. Elle me regardait durant des heures sans se lasser, des heures où je ne bougeais plus tellement je souffrais. J'avais honte, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. À quel point c'est humiliant d'être regardé ainsi. Ça faisait encore plus mal. Tu sais quoi, Saori ? Des fois, je la regardais. Je la suppliais des yeux de m'aider. Et elle, elle souriait. Tellement j'étais pitoyable. »

Des souvenirs affluaient à son esprit, des souvenirs de ce temps passé. De cet entraînement cauchemardesque.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu gagner l'armure du Bélier ? Ce n'était pas pour monter en grade, ni pour me « débarrasser » de mon maître, ni pour qu'on soit fier de moi, ni pour donner une leçon au Grand Pope… Non… C'était pour lui montrer que j'étais quelqu'un, à elle. Pour lui montrer que j'étais puissante, que je valais quand même quelque chose. Alors je me suis battue. J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même. J'en ai reçu, des coups. J'ai même été humiliée, il m'a retirée mon masque. Mais je l'ai battu. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ait humilié. Et elle aussi, je l'ai humiliée. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu la colère briller dans ses yeux, quand je l'ai vue serrer les poings, quand je l'ai vu s'en aller, furieuse. C'était superbe. J'étais fière de moi. »

Oh oui, c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Quand cette garce lui jetait des regards plein de colère, de haine. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne se moquait plus. C'était elle qui était humiliée. Personne n'en avait eu conscience. Personne ne savait pourquoi Lys souriait. Mais Athéna le savait. C'était un secret entre elles deux.

« J'ai même été choisie pour être Grand Pope. Là encore, elle a été furieuse. Et j'ai accepté. Pour l'humilier. Je me suis fait respecter des autres. J'ai fait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Et ça l'humiliait. Et je jubilais. Athéna me haïssait. Et moi que je la détestais. Elle s'en ait pris plein la figure. Mais c'était de sa faute. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide, elle a préféré se moquer de moi. Elle l'a payé, par la suite. Quand j'ai disparu, elle a dû être contente. Mais après coup… Je suis sûre qu'elle le regrettait. Car elle était toute seule. Sans un Grand Pope pour guider ses pas, comme je l'avais fais autrefois, lors de notre superbe bataille contre Poséidon. Saori… Ne me dis pas que je t'ai choquée ? »

Pourtant, c'était bien le terme. Saori la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, scandalisée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et elle n'était bien sûr pas la seule. Elle ne pouvait accepter ces faits, cette image d'Athéna et de Lys. Mais la blonde remontait dans l'estime de certains. Notamment Masque de Mort. Celle-là, c'était une dure à cuire.

**OoO**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sorente adorait, c'était les couchers de soleil. Voir cet astre de lumière disparaître à l'horizon, apportant des couleurs magnifiques au ciel et aux nuages, l'avait toujours fascinée. Dans ces moments-là, il attrapait sa flûte traversière et il jouait une mélodie. Dans ces moments-là, il était au paradis, tout à fait serein.

Ce soir-là, la Sirène maléfique soufflait dans son instrument de musique, écoutant le son harmonieux qu'il produisait, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il était préoccupé, et il avait besoin de se détendre. Il connaissait peut Lys, trop peu, mais elle l'avait touché. Ou plutôt chamboulé. Julian l'était aussi. Sorente était sûr que c'était Poséidon qui s'agitait en lui, il l'avait encore surpris tout à l'heure plongé dans ses pensées.

Et il y avait Thétis. Si ça continuait, il allait la frapper. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'elle, toujours à le coller, il ne pouvait pas rester seul deux minutes. Oh, certes, elle parlait souvent avec Julian, mais dès que l'autrichien tentait une fuite, c'était limite si elle ne lui sautait pas dessus. Ah, et Julian lui faisait la tête. Depuis une petite semaine, ils se parlaient moins, et cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le jeune homme ne lui adressait plus la parole. Depuis la venue de Thétis, en fait.

« Tu joue toujours aussi bien. »

Sorente posa sa flûte sur ses genoux et poussa un léger soupir. Thétis, déçue qu'il s'arrête, s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le sable, en tailleur.

« Désolée de t'avoir interrompu.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ?

- J'avais besoin de tranquillité. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais inquiète. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, et tu es parti très tôt de table.

- Je n'étais pas le seul. Thétis, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Sorente commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, il ne pouvait pas avoir dix minutes de tranquillité sans qu'on vienne l'enquiquiner. Il vit avec étonnement Thétis rougir. Oh non, pas ça, s'il vous plais… Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Thétis, je suis déjà pris.

- Comment ?!

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

- Mais qui ? Je ne t'ai vu avec aucune fille ! »

La Sirène Maléfique se retint de rire, en pensait à Shaka et Julian.

« Ce n'est pas une fille. »

Lys, tu loupes quelque chose, là, pensa-t-il. Thétis avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Non ! Tu… Tu n'es pas…

- Hétéro ? Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible !

- Si. Pour être honnête avec toi, c'est de Julian que je suis amoureux. J'ai laissé tomber Shaka, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. »

Vraiment, Lys, t'aurait pas dû aller te coucher, songea l'autrichien. Il se retint de rire, Thétis semblait scandalisée. Et oui, avant Julian, il y avait eu Shaka, mais ça ne servait plus à rien d'espérer, et Julian semblait l'aimer… Du moins l'espérait-il, le grec lui faisait la tête, et cela l'ennuyait. Leurs câlins du soir lui manquaient.

Sans un mot, la blonde se leva et s'enfuit en courant. Sorente ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas libre. De plus, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se prendre une gifle, non mais ! Surtout que les filles sont très douées pour baffer les hommes. Ça faisait un joli bruit de claque.

**OoO**

La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Lys était assise sur le rebord, les genoux pliés devant elle. Une cigarette était calée entre ses lèvres. Les yeux dans le vague, elle essayait de ne penser à rien, se concentrant sur les bruits de la nuit, l'odeur du tabac et cette fumée qu'elle avalait par moments. Près d'elle, une bouteille d'alcool presque vide était posée. Cela ne l'avait pas calmée. Un juste un moment. Mais elle avait décidément opté pour le tabac.

Ses pensées tournoyaient. Malgré leurs caractères un peu spéciaux et les disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec eux, elle tenait à ses chevaliers d'or. Ces hommes qu'elle avait dirigés. Et elle leur voulait. Elle leur voulait de lui avoir fait oublier ça. Nul doute qu'elle aurait eu des remords, mais cela l'aurait encore endurcie, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Elle n'était pas en sucre… C'était vrai qu'elle avait paniquée, elle était terrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sur le coup. Mais après…

Lys, tais-toi, ma grande, l'alcool, ça te réussi plus… soupira la blonde. Bah, c'était une mauvaise excuse. Elle n'était plus ivre. Dans son état d'énervement, l'alcool ne fonctionnait pas. C'était comme de l'eau. Elle était lucide. Trop à son goût. On lui avait fait oublier son meurtre. Athéna savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Et si Lys s'en était souvenue, elle aurait pu faire peur à la déesse. Elle aurait pu la terroriser. Et lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Cette humiliation perpétuelle. À elle, Lys, qui n'avait pas demandé d'être née.

On frappa à la porte. Lys ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie. Elle voulait être seule. Mais elle entendit la personne entrer dans la chambre et refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. La blonde ne se retourna pas. Même si elle savait qui c'était, cette personne qui marchait à petits pas vers elle. Pas de doutes, elles se ressemblaient.

« Bonsoir, Lys.

- Bonsoir, Saori. »

Lys ne dit rien de plus. Elle souhaitait que Saori s'en aille. Elle voulait être seule, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ? Elle voulait être seule, sans personne, à ruminer tranquillement ses sombres pensées. Mais Saori était inquiète. Et elle ne pouvait accepter cette image de Lys, et celle de l'ancienne Athéna, sa prédécesseur.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Pourquoi vous vous détestez, Athéna et toi.

- Ce n'est pas suffisamment clair ? Elle m'a méprisée depuis le début. Je lui ai rendu la pareille.

- Mais pourquoi te méprisait-elle ?

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Non !

- Moi non plus. »

La blonde se tourna vers la déesse. C'est alors que Saori vit la cigarette, que Lys porta à ses lèvres pour en aspirer la fumée. Elle remarqua aussi la bouteille d'alcool.

« Ce n'est pas bon !!

- Et alors ? Ça soulage.

- Tu veux te tuer la santé ?

- C'est moins efficace que les coups. »

Saori ouvrit de grands yeux. Lys s'en fichait de se pourrir les poumons. Si cela pouvait lui retirer son stress, alors elle pouvait fumer le paquet en entier. On l'avait tabassée de très nombreuses fois. Elle avait le corps abîmé. Très abîmé. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait mal partout.

« N'as-tu jamais essayé de faire la paix avec Athéna ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Mais pour améliorer vos relations !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Comment ça, « pour quoi faire » ?

- À quoi cela servirait d'avoir de meilleurs relations ?

- Eh bien… »

Saori ne savait pas quoi répondre. Car Lys s'était débrouillée toute seule, sans sa déesse.

« La vie est plus belle quand on s'entend bien avec les autres, non ? Surtout ceux qu'on doit protéger.

- Saori, tu me soules. »

La déesse sursauta. Lys planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de la déesse. Son visage était neutre. Sa voix était neutre.

« J'ai été battue par mon maître, j'ai été maltraitée par ce qui devait être mon professeur, au point qu'il me massacre les membres et que je suis clouée au lit trois jours d'affilés. Voire une semaine, mais je suis incapable rester plus de trois jours sans rien faire. Athéna venait me voir souffrir. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille. Mais c'était une déesse. Elle souriait de mon malheur. Je la suppliais des yeux de m'aider. Un jour, je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a dit : Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu ais mal ? »

Lys écrasa sa cigarette sur son bracelet, sans quitter Saori des yeux. Elle avait envie de vomir.

« Saori, est-ce moi la coupable ? Est-ce moi qui ai mal fait les choses ? Si c'est oui, tu peux t'en aller. Et laisse-moi me pourrir la santé tranquillement. »

La blonde détourna son regard et attrapa la bouteille. Elle la secoua légèrement, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Tant pis. Elle sortie une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Près d'elle, Saori n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Lys lui avait parlé sans le respect qu'elle lui avait toujours témoigné. Elle l'avait tutoyé. Énervée et vexée, la déesse tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre d'un air digne. Elle entendit Lys soupirer, semblant retenir un fou rire.

**OoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sion et Dohko entrèrent dans la chambre sombre. Elle était toujours assise sur la fenêtre. Il comptèrent une bouteille vide. Et dix mégots de cigarette. Doucement, Dohko attrapa Lys dans ses bras, alors que Sion jetait les restes de tabac, et posait la bouteilles d'alcool sur le sol. Il ferma la fenêtre, son ami coucha la blonde, qui ne bougeait pas. Mais elle était éveillée.

Ses deux petits frères se couchèrent dans le lit, à ses côtés. Elle les prit dans ses bras, chacun posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules. À leurs doigts, leurs bagues brillaient.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	44. Fatigue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Kikou tout le monde !! Eh bé, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté, moi !!

**Lys :** En effet O.O T'étais mourrue ??

A moitié :p J'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passées ! Sur ces mots, voici un nouveau chap ! Pour le taper, j'ai eu besoin du bouquin "Comment taper un chap quand on sait pas quoi raconter afin de montrer qu'une journée se ?" !

**Lys :** Et aussi celui intitulé : "Comment faire mumuse avec un perso parce qu'on sait pas comment finir le chap ?" ! lol !!

:p Ce sera plus intéressant au prochain chap !!

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 43

Fatigue

Shiryu sentait le sommeil le quitter, alors qu'une paire de lèvres picorait sa nuque dénudée. Des mains caressaient ses épaules et le haut de son dos, le massant tendrement. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, alors que les lèvres dérivaient vers le creux de son cou. Le Dragon bougea un peu, et ouvrit les yeux. Il repoussa un peu son amant afin de se mettre sur le dos. Il rencontra les yeux noisette de Seiya.

Sans gêne, Pégase prit place dans ses bras qui se refermèrent autour de lui, quémandant un baiser, qui empli de tendresse, devint vit plus fougueux. C'est haletant qu'ils se séparèrent, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Seiya posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui enfuit sa main dans la courte chevelure châtain et rebelle, tout en faisant des va-et-vient sur son dos. Pégase tripotait une mèche de longs cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq nuits de suite que les deux amis d'enfance passaient dans la même chambre, et donc accessoirement dans le même lit. L'amour, ils l'avaient déjà fait. Deux fois d'affilés, en fait. Shiryu ne savait Seiya aussi passionné, il avait dit non la veille, il voulait dormir. Comme le jour précédent, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il pensait à Lys. Seiya aussi y pensait. Mais il voulait oublier d'une manière… disons différente de celle de son amant.

« Il serait temps de se lever.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Seiya !

- Comment elle va être, Lys ? Aussi en colère qu'hier ? J'en reviens toujours pas… »

Non, il n'en revenait pas, de ce moment de son passé si lointain qu'ils avaient eu le déplaisir de vivre, ainsi que cette vision qu'avait Lys d'Athéna. Pégase ne savait pas s'il était plus choqué par Lys et son maître, ou par Athéna qui semblait être une vraie garce. Mais ces deux choses renvoyaient au passé de la blonde. Un passé douloureux. Seiya pensa que l'entraînement difficile que lui avait fait subir Marine, c'était de la gnognotte. Car lui, il n'avait pas été battu par son maître, il n'avait pas été privé de ses sens, on ne s'était pas moqué de lui alors qu'il agonisait sur le sol. Il n'avait pas été seul. Son maître avait veillé sur lui. Et il se rendait compte à quel point.

Shiryu lui aussi songeait à cela. Lui aussi, il avait eu un entraînement difficile, c'était le cas de tous, malheureusement. Mais ça… Et le cacher à tous… Personne ne le savait, à par les chevaliers d'or, qui n'avaient rien fait pour la protéger, la sauver… Dohko le savait, et Sion lui en voulait beaucoup de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Mais la Balance ne savait pas que l'entraînement de Lys, c'était cela. Il n'avait vu qu'une partie de l'affrontement, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait perdu deux sens lors de ce combat. Il pensait à une accès de folie. À part à un échange de coups habituels.

Le Dragon s'efforçait de ne ressentir aucune pitié pour la blonde, cela aurait été un manque de respect envers elle. Non, il la respectait plus encore maintenant, il avait encore une autre image d'elle. Une image moins belle. Plus douloureuse. Pour la première fois, ils avaient vraiment vu Lys en colère. Certes, une fois dans le passé, mais ce n'était rien comparé au présent. Il se souvenait de la fureur dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'était sentie trahie. Et de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti en parlant de la jeune fille qu'elle était censée protéger. Elles se détestaient. Ils venaient de comprendre pourquoi.

Shiryu repoussa gentiment Seiya, qui n'était pas décidé à se lever ce matin. Pourtant, il se dégagea, laissant son ami sortir du lit et partir en direction de la salle de bain. Seul dans la chambre, Pégase s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il songea à nouveau à cette scène de la veille. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la tête de Saori quand Lys parlait d'Athéna. Il se retint de rire. La veille, alors qu'il voulait rejoindre Shiryu dans sa chambre, il avait aperçut la déesse entrer dans celle de Lys. Et il avait écouté. Décidément, il l'aimait bien, cette blonde !

Bon, il n'allait pas rester éternellement dans ce lit ! Shiryu était en train de se doucher. Et il allait le rejoindre !

**OoO**

On frappa à la porte. Lys hésita, puis descendit de son perchoir et trottina jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle sourit gentiment à Seika et June, qui furent rassurées de la voir de bonne humeur. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Elles virent que le lit était encore défait, mais elles ne posèrent pas de questions, même si elles étaient étonnées. La blonde s'assit sur le lit, et les invita à en faire de même.

« Nous étions inquiète pour toi, Lys, fit Seika. Tu n'es pas venue manger, ce matin…

- Je sais, je n'avais pas envie de sortir.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, remarqua June. Mal dormi ?

- Gueule de bois. »

Lys leur fit un sourire innocent, amusée par les yeux grands ouverts des deux jeunes filles.

« Et cigarettes. »

Et oui, il m'arrive de fumer, je ne suis pas une sainte, se dit Lys, en les voyant encore plus surprises qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il fallait bien qu'elle se calme, elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse. La boisson ne lui avait servie à rien, il lui aurait fallu deux bouteilles. Les cigarettes avaient mieux marché. Elle se souvenait d'avoir somnolé au bord de la fenêtre. Elle avait même eu le désir de s'y jeter. Mais ses deux petits frères étaient venus. Ils l'avaient mise dans son lit, et s'étaient allongés avec elle. Et avec un baiser sur la joue, ils l'avaient quittée le matin.

« C'est très mauvais pour la santé !! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien. Ça détend. Quoique, une bouteille ne m'a pas suffie.

- Lys !!

- C'est vrai. Alors j'ai opté pour les cigarettes. Je vous le conseille pas, on devient vite accro. »

La blonde leur fit un sourire rassurant. Elle allait bien. Elle était juste un peu fatigué, mais cela allait passer. Il fallait juste attendre un peu. Soudain, Lys eut mal aux ventre. Elle se retint de se pincer la lèvre. Elle avait envie de vomir.

« Tu as faim, Lys ? Lui demanda June. Ça te ferait du bien de manger un peu, non ?

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bon de ne pas manger le matin.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. »

Pas faim du tout, j'ai plutôt envie de courir dans les toilettes me vider le ventre, mesdemoiselles, se dit Lys. Mais elle se voyait mal leur répondre ça. Elle n'avait pas faim du tout, et si elle avait vraiment un petit creux dans la matinée, elle pouvait toujours aller prendre quelque chose discrètement dans la cuisine. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas manger, mais son corps n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, malheureusement.

« Tu es sûre, Lys ? »

Seika semblait vraiment très inquiète pour elle. Il faut dire que ce qu'elle avait vu la veille et le jour d'encore avant ne pouvait la rassurer sur l'état de la blonde. Lys s'en sentie émue, et elle lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si j'ai vraiment faim, je ferai un tour dans les cuisines.

- D'accord… »

Les deux filles ne restèrent pas longtemps avec la blonde, qu'elles sentaient fatiguée. Elle devait manquer de sommeil, sans savoir que si elle était pâle, c'était parce que son ventre faisait des siennes. Lys les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, sa main crispée au mur, se retenant de se plier en deux.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle courut dans les toilettes, s'agenouilla devant la cuvette et vomit. Le goût acre de cette substance sans nom s'empara de sa bouche. Sans cesse, des hauts de cœur secouaient son corps maigre.

Jamais elle ne s'arrêterait. Elle pria silencieusement pour que personne ne vienne à cet instant précis, que personne ne la voit dans un état aussi lamentable, à dégueuler cette chose immonde et puante. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait sur sa main. Quand Lys le vit, elle tourna de l'œil, se laissa tomber en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Des souvenirs explosèrent dans son esprit, une douleur aigue la prit dans tout le corps.

Un faible cri passa entre ses lèvres. Un cri aigue et faible, qui se répéta deux fois. Son corps tremblait de toute part, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux roulaient, incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose, tournant sans cesse. À l'âcreté de la gerbe se mélangea le goût métallique du sang. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil, alors que des cris étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

La blonde n'avait plus conscience de rien, elle tremblait, le visage perdu, du sang coulait de ses poignets, de ses bracelets.

Elle appelait. Elle appelait à l'aide. Elle appelait « au secours ». Elle entendit à peine une porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas de corps s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle sentit des bras la soulever doucement. Tout doucement. Presque avec tendresse. Elle poussa un nouveau cri plaintif.

**OoO**

« Bonjour les… Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?? »

Shina regarda avec surprise Shunrei pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Marine qui lui caressait les cheveux, sous les yeux tristes de Seika. June et Andréa, dans un coin, les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Personne n'ayant pris la peine de lui répondre, Shina fila discrètement vers les deux filles, et leur demanda pourquoi la chinoise pleurait. On aurait cru que la Terre allait cesser de tourner.

« C'est à cause de Shiryu, lui chuchota Andréa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Elle vient de le voir embrasser Seiya », répondit June.

Shina ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle jeta un regard compréhensif vers la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait accepter de se faire remplacer par un homme, surtout Seiya. Non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais c'était… c'était un homme, quoi, il n'avait rien de féminin, Shiryu ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était contre nature ! Elle détestait le chevalier de Pégase, maintenant. Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un.

« Me dites pas qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, quand même, souffla Shina.

- Shunrei a dit que oui, mais je vois mal Seiya faire ça, répondit June sur le même ton.

- Et Seika est allée le questionner, il a voulu s'excuser auprès de Shunrei, mais elle a refusé, continua Andréa.

- Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Shina ne se sentit pas affectée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle avait tiré un trait sur Seiya, il n'était maintenant qu'un ami, pour qui elle aurait toujours une tendresse particulière. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Tout de même, c'était étonnant qu'il soit avec Shiryu, elle pensait qu'il préférait les femmes… Pas Saori, non, elle se doutait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, mais bon.

Marine, par contre, se sentait plus concernée par le problème de Shunrei. Elle aussi, elle s'était fait prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait par un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Par celui qui était le plus proche de dieu. Un beau blond sage, puissant, un peu mystérieux. Loin de ce qu'elle était. Elle se souvenait des larmes qu'elle avait elle-même versées. Et elle comprenait Shunrei, qui elle pleurait son Shiryu, enlevé par Seiya, le grand et puissant chevalier de Pégase. Elle en voulut à son élève. Beaucoup.

June se sentait aussi concernée, mais moins. Elle savait que Shun et Hyoga étaient ensemble, et elle avait fini par l'accepter. Avait-elle le choix ? Pas vraiment, et Shun était son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. De plus, elle devait avouer qu'Andromède avait été honnête dès le début, en lui disant qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle était heureuse de le savoir en harmonie avec celui qu'il aimait. Cependant, Shiryu ne semblait pas avoir été aussi sincère avec la chinoise, et la blonde lui en voulait également.

En voyant Shunrei pleurer. Shina repensa à une conversation. Elle se tourna et mit sa main devant sa bouche, de façon à cacher son sourire. Lys avait eu raison, Shiryu avait bien une tête de gay.

**OoO**

« Bon, là, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler.

- Je…

- C'est non ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit ?

- Et quand allez-vous comprendre que je vous aime. »

Il allait péter un câble. Oui, il allait péter un câble, il allait commettre une meurtre. Ça le détendrait un peu, parce que là, il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement que Shura n'était pas là… Quoique…

« Esteban , tu te casses de chez moi, et tout de suite.

- Et je n'en ai pas envie ?

- J'appelle Lys. »

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine, rien qu'à penser à l'humiliation que lui avait foutu cette grande blondasse. Ah non, plus jamais il ne voulait se battre contre cette femme ! Masque de Mort se pencha vers son oreille.

« Et si tu es toujours en vie après son passage, je te massacre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me massacrer avant ? »

Esteban le regarda, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, son regard lubrique tourné vers son maître. Masque de Mort fit la seule chose censée qui lui vint à l'esprit : il lui colla la baffe de sa vie. Sous le choc, Esteban se retrouva propulsé contre le mur. Il n'avait pas vu son geste… Il n'était décidément pas aussi fort qu'il le croyait, et ça le foutait en rogne.

« Maintenant, tu dégages.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez, à Shura ?! Il est laid, stupide, et il n'a aucune classe.

- En effet, il est laid à faire peur, il est assez stupide pour se laisser chevaucher et il n'a aucune élégance quand il marche.

- Ne dites pas ce que vous ne pensez pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ?!

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Le Cancer, vraiment las, lui colla le poing dans la joue, puis dans le ventre. Esteban ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Puis, son maître l'attrapa par le col et le traîna jusqu'à sortir dans le troisième temple du chemin des douze maisons, où il le jeta sur le sol. Il le foudroya sur regard, Esteban tressaillit malgré lui. C'était toujours comme ça, malgré les années, son professeur l'intimidait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir cet effet-là sur lui. À part Lys, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

« T'approche plus de moi, ni de Shura. Je possède pas beaucoup de choses, alors ce que j'ai, je veux le garder. »

Furieux, Esteban toisa son maître de son regard noir, et sa colère augmenta, Masque de Mort ne semblait nullement impressionné par son élève. Comme s'il allait se laisser intimider par un gamin, non mais, il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus. Il lui renvoya son regard noir au centuple, Esteban avait du mal à soutenir le regard dur de son maître, cet homme si particulier qu'il avait appris à aimer.

« Maître, êtes-vous fier de moi ?

- Comment ?

- Êtes-vous fier de moi ? J'ai tout fait pour vous plaire, je suis devenu un chevalier d'argent…

- Et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, et je ne veux même pas le savoir. J'ai été ton maître, tu a été mon apprenti, point à la ligne. Compris ? »

Esteban ne put acquiescer. Pourquoi tout était aussi difficile avec lui ? Pourquoi n'arrovaient-ils jamais à s'entendre ? Masque de Mort était insociable, il ne recherchait pas le contact des hommes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour vivre. Pourtant, il s'était attaché au Capricorne. Il aimait le Capricorne. Pourquoi cet espagnol, et pas lui, son apprenti ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cet homme qu'il ne voyait que de temps en temps alors que lui, Esteban, il le voyait quotidiennement ? La vie était injuste.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, cherchant à leur montrer qu'il était là. Masque de Mort tourna la tête, et son regard s'adoucit, ce qui fit bouillonner Esteban. Shura les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, interrogeant silencieusement son amant. Le Cancer haussa les épaules et s'avança vers lui, emprisonnant sa taille de ses bras musclés. L'espagnol comprit pas quand l'italien emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes, mais il répondit au baiser, caressant sa nuque bronzée.

Esteban serra les poings. Décidément, son maître aimait le faire souffrir. Sans un mot, il sortit du temple, courrant presque, en ébullition. De son côté, Masque de Mort dégustait les lèvres pleines de son Capricorne qui gémissait doucement. L'italien ne voulait pas de scandale, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement son apprenti. Il pensait que le mieux, pour s'en débarrasser, était de lui montrer qu'il ne changerait pas de partenaire de sitôt. Pas la manière forte, pas besoin. Esteban était grand, il devrait avoir compris.

**OoO**

Kanon était furieux. Il avait cherché dans tout le Sanctuaire, en vain. Rhadamanthe demeurait introuvable. Mais où pouvait-il être passé, bon sang ? Cela faisait bien deux fois qu'ils disparaissait comme ça sans rien dire. L'ancien Dragon des Mers réfléchit aux possibles endroits où son amant pouvait être. Et avec qui. Non, laisse ça de côté, Kanon, c'est pas le moment, soupira-t-il. Si son frère était là, il se moquerait de lui.

Le spectre semblait un peu bizarre, ces derniers temps, et c'était très certainement à cause d'Hadès, et de cette guerre qui aurait lieu, à un moment ou à un autre. Certes, le spectre avait déjà choisi son camp, mais il connaissait les conséquences de ses actes. Il serait un traître aux yeux du Dieu des Enfers, et Kanon avouait que cette angoisse qu'il devinait chez son compagnon n'était pas quelque chose de facile à gérer. Mais Rhadamanthe ne lui disait rien, il gardait le silence, se contentant de demander son attention le soir. Kanon s'angoissait aussi. Il avait bien changé, dis donc…

Soudain, le grec vit Aioros, un peu plus loin, qui semblait sur le point de se rendre à Rodario. Il l'appela, courant vers lui. Le Sagittaire s'arrêta et lui sourit, l'attendant.

« Excuse-moi, Aioros, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Rhadamanthe ?

- S'il n'est pas sorti de chez Mû après moi, il doit y être encore.

- D'accord, merci. »

Kanon lui fit un sourire, et s'en alla retrouver son amant, sous le regard amusé du brun. Il venait de quitter la maison du Bélier, il ne se sentait pas bien. Quoi de plus normal, il était très affecté par l'état de Lys. Plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il aurait voulu l'aider. Mais comment ? Il était inutile.

Quand Kanon entra chez le compagnon de son frère, il trouva son amant assis dans le salon avec Saga, Aldébaran, Aphrodite, Shun, Hyoga, Aiolia et Shaka. Mû était dans la cuisine, et il accueillit le grec avec un sourire. Kanon salua tout le monde et prit place près de Rhadamanthe, qui l'interrogea du regard, le voyant un peu énervé. Kanon lui parla télépathiquement.

« Tu étais donc chez Saga ?

- Tu m'as cherché ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je n'ai pourtant pas bougé de chez lui. »

Je n'ai pas cherché ici non plus, pensa le grec, alors que c'était plutôt évident. Rhadamanthe et Saga s'entendaient plutôt bien, et d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son amant se faire rejeter par quelqu'un. Certains étaient réservés vis-à-vis de lui, mais c'était encore autre chose, ça. Le spectre attrapa la main chaude du grec et entrelaça leurs doigts, alors que Mû servait une tasse de café à Kanon. Et la conversation reprit.

Assis par terre, Shun callé entre ses jambes, Hyoga semblait pensifs. Il écoutait distraitement les autres parler de tout et de rien, essayant de se détendre. Le Cygne pensait à Ikki, qui avait refusé de les accompagner chez Mû, ce qu'il avait trouvé étonnant. C'est une fois rentrée qu'ils avaient compris pourquoi le Phénix refusait d'entrer. Aphrodite était déjà là, et il avait dû sentir son cosmos. Encore une histoire qui allait mal se finir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Hyoga, en voyant le suédois plutôt triste, voire las.

Avec tous ces évènements, Shun n'avait pas osé parler à Ikki d'Aphrodite, mais il s'était décidé. Ce soir, il lui parlerait de ce problème, qui avait intérêt à vite se régler. Et qu'il ne lui sorte pas d'excuses, car de cette discute qui devrait certainement être ridicule, s'en était découlée l'affolement de Lys, ce souvenir passé et sa colère de la veille. Andromède n'aimait pas se disputer, il avait horreur de ça, et gronder quelqu'un était encore pire. Mais il aimait beaucoup Lys et Aphrodite, il devait parler à son frère.

En parlant d'Ikki, Shun le trouvait particulièrement nerveux ces derniers temps, et il se demandait si c'était uniquement à cause d'Aphrodite. Il savait bien que son frère aîné tenait au Poisson, cela se voyait dans ses regards, ses gestes… Mais il était certain que c'était également à cause de Lys. Après le déjeuner, Lys l'avait pris à part, et apparemment, elle lui avait fait ses excuses pour ce qu'il s'était produit. Qu'elle comprendrait s'il ne la pardonnait pas, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la tuer.

Ikki comprenait. Il ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, il s'en voulait à lui-même.

**OoO**

« Ne me dis pas que tu me fais encore la tête ? »

Sorente posa ses mains sur ses hanches, énervé, toisant Julian d'un regard mécontent. Le grec ne s'en formalisa pas, ouvrant son lit tranquillement. Il voulut partir dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller, mais Sorente se planta devant lui, le défiant de continuer d'avancer.

« Julian, arrête de faire le gamin !

« Il a pas tort, tu sais. »

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

« Mais bien sûr… »

- Tu me fais la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et je commence à en avoir marre !

« Moi aussi, j'en aurais marre, à sa place. »

- Laisse-moi, tu veux ? Tu m'ennuies.

« Oh, mauvaise réponse. »

- De quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

« Exact. »

- Pas du tout.

« Menteur. »

- Julian, regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plait !

« C'est vrai, Julian, regarde-le dans les yeux. »

- Désolé, mais Poséidon me parle.

« Ah bon, c'est de ma faute ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

- Dis-lui de se taire !

« Je me tais si je veux, non mais !

- Tais-toi !

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Oui. »

- Julian !!

- Oui, Sorente !

- Poséidon, tu te tais ! Et toi, Julian, tu arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin !

« Il a du caractère, ce petit ! »

- Que les dieux sont bavards…

« Mais je t'emm… ! »

- Et très impoli, en plus.

- Bon, on peut parler, maintenant ?

« Mais oui, vas-y ! »

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

« Pourquoi tu lui fais la tête ? »

- Thétis.

- Mais encore ?

« Mais encore ? »

- Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Non, tu boudais avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« Exact, tu boudais avant qu'elle n'arrive. »

- J'en ai marre !!

- Marre de quoi ? »

Sorente sembla étonné.

« Mais de ce dieu qui fait le perroquet !

- Comment ça ?

- Il répète tout ce que tu dis !

- Tu peux pas le faire taire ?

- Non…

« Mais il aimerait bien ! Je m'ennuie, c'est pas ma faute ! Julian, bouge tes fesses et tripote-le, mince !! Déjà que t'as pas assez de cran pour t'attaquer à Kanon, et Lys aussi en passant, tu vas quand même pas le laisser filer ! Allez, prends-le, et tout de suite ! Contre un mur s'il le faut, mais éclate-toi ! Faut s'amuser, dans la vie. »

Julian rougit d'un coup. Avoir un Dieu en lui ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Mais avoir un dieu comme « ça », si, ça le dérangeait beaucoup ! Toujours à lui glisser des choses à l'oreille alors qu'il ne demandait rien… Julian avait horreur de parler à quelqu'un et Poséidon en même temps, ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Surtout des pensées perverses…

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougies ?

- Poséidon et ses pensées salaces.

« Comment ça, « salaces » ?? »

- Il a envie de moi ?? »

Sorente était stupéfait.

« Eh bien…

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais je préfèrerai Kanon ou Lys. »

- Oui ?

- Rien, rien.

- Bon, bref. De quoi parlions-nous ?

« C'est vrai, de quoi parlions-nous ?? »

- Je ne sais même plus. Mais on se disputait.

« Sans blague ?? »

- On fait un câlin ?

« Joli sourire coquin… »

- Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est pas trop tôt !! »

Sorente enroula ses bras autour du cou de Julian, collant son corps à celui du grec. Julian emprisonna ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche chaude de la Sirène, qui poussa un gémissement qu'il trouva trop érotique. Il enserra sa taille fine de ses bras, puis remonta ses mains le long de son dos, sous la chemise bleu clair. Ses doigts étaient frais, Sorente frissonnait agréablement.

Alors que les doigts fins de la Sirène s'attaquait à sa propre chemise, Julian fit cesser le baiser, ses lèvres descendant vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou, qu'il mordilla gentiment. Il ouvrit le vêtement, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse pâle qu'il caressa doucement. Ses doigts descendirent vers le ventre plat, repartir vers son dos sans aucune cicatrice, qu'ils remontèrent, pour ensuite revenir vers les tétons qu'il tripota. Il entendait Sorente soupirer, près de son oreille.

Julian fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, encore couverte par un pantalon d'un bleu plus sombre. Il les malaxa. Le Sirène avait posée ses propres mains sur les épaules du grec, sentant l'excitation le submerger. Il cachait ses joues rosées et ses yeux pétillants à son amant, qui embrassait son cou, mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains aventureuses passèrent sous le caleçon, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'autrichien.

Sorente sentit les doigts froids de Julian caresser ses fesses rondes et fermes. Il se retint de gémir, mais sa respiration devenait erratique, en particulier quand une main se retirer pour s'attaquer à son sexe tendu, massant la grosseur visible sous le pantalon de la Sirène. Le grec entendit avec ravissement le jeune homme pousser un petit gémissement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ton corps est chaud, Sorente… »

« Et tes doigts très froids, Julian ! »

Le grec ignora la voix grave de Poséidon, alors qu'il faisait glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son général au sol. Général qui cachait toujours son visage dans son cou. Julian sourit et le repoussa doucement, voulant admirer son visage, son teint légèrement rougi et la lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux rosés. Il attrapa doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordilla, la lécha, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

Sorente entrouvrit les lèvres, Julian glissa sa langue entre elles, cherchant l'autre, la caressant avec sensualité et langueur. Sorente colla intimement son corps nu à celui encore vêtu de l'héritier des Solo. Ses mains se noyaient dans sa longue chevelure azur et bouclée.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant violemment contre la porte. Leurs bouches se décollèrent, leurs yeux cherchèrent le responsable de cette interruption alors qu'un hurlement résonnait dans leur chambre.

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que cette conne vient faire ici ?? » Rouspéta Poséidon.

Saori, terrorisée, les mains devant la bouche, s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Julian et Sorente rougirent, la Sirène courut vers le lit et se couvrit d'un drap, très gêné. Julian pestait contre cette satanée déesse, quand Lys passa devant l'entrée de la chambre, pétée de rire. Shina, près d'elle riait aussi, se tenant les côtes. Les amants les rejoignirent dans leur fou rire.

« On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit Shina, plus calmée que Lys qui hoquetait.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait Saori ?

- Va savoir ! Dit l'italienne en haussant les épaules. On passait juste dans le coin.

- La tête qu'elle a fait !! »

Lys éclata de rire. Shina mit sa main devant sa bouche, se retenant de rire, en se rappelant la tête de Saori quand elle avait vu les deux amants, qui devaient certainement être dans une position compromettante, surtout que Sorente semblait être à poil.

« Bon, Lys, tu as fini de te moquer ? Dit Julian sur un ton faussement mécontent.

« La situation est comique.

- N'importe quoi ! »

- Trop marrant ! La prochaine fois, fermez la porte à clé, ça vaut mieux !

« Elle a raison, la blonde ! »

- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne rentrera plus ici sans frapper, non plus, répliqua Shina.

- Elle a intérêt ! S'exclama Sorente.

« C'est clair !! Ça va pas de nous interrompre comme ça ?! »

- Bon, on vous laisse. Allez, Lys ! »

Shina lui prit le bras et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la blonde la suivit, refermant la porte sur eux.

« Au moins, y'en a une qui s'amuse ! Nan, mais c'est pas vrai…

- Poséidon…

- Je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi bête… Elle sentait bien que Sorente était là !

- Elle a pas cherché à savoir.

- C'est une excuse ?

- Non. »

« Julian !! »

Le grec se retourna. Sorente, les bras croisé, semblait mécontent.

« Ah, excuse-moi, Poséidon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard…

« Et alors, on a pas le droit ? »

- Et si on reprenait ? »

Julian se déshabilla lentement devant la Sirène, qui semblait le dévorer des yeux. Puis, le jeune homme le rejoignit sous le drap. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'autrichien enserra son cou de ses bras et le lui rendit passionné. Julian attrapa son membre dressé et le caressa lentement, diablement lentement. Sorente gémit de frustration.

D'un coup de rein, Sorente se mit sur lui, et ondula sur son corps. Leurs deux érections en contact les électrisa. Julian essayait de se retenir ses gémissements, mais il ne le put quand deux lèvre se refermèrent sur son gland. La Sirène lécha avec application le membre fragile, puis sa langue taquina le bout de son sexe. Julian gémissait, le suppliant d'aller plus loin. Sorente le prit d'un coup dans sa bouche, et entendit avec délice le petit cri de jouissance de son amant.

Il était près à se libérer dans sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait jouir. Julian se redressa et écarta le visage de son général, qu'il porta à ses lèvres, reprenant tendrement possession de sa bouche. Julian le poussa sur le côté, et Sorente s'allongea, écartant les cuisses, en une invitation silencieuse. Le grec humidifia ses doigts, et taquina l'entrée fragile, pour ensuite en faire pénétrer un.

Le Sirène ne dit rien. Puis vint le second, Sorente frémit. Au troisième, il poussa un soupir. Des soupirs de plus en plus forts, alors que son amant bougeait ses phalanges dans son intimité. Ce dernier se délecta des gémissements de plaisir, qui venait par vague dans son corps. Sa respiration perdait de sa régularité, ses joues rougissaient, il avait chaud. Et rien qu'à l'idée que, bientôt, Julian serait en lui, il était prêt à jouir.

Le jugeant assez préparé, Julian retira ses doigts, et le plus lentement possible, il pénétra Sorente, qui serrait les dents. Il était si étroit, si chaud… Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Sorente s'habitue à sa présence lui, puis il se retira, et d'un coup, le pénétré. La Sirène poussa un cri de jouissance. Julian refit un mouvement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sorente s'accrochait à ses épaules, poussant de coups gémissements qui ressemblaient à des cris de plaisirs. L'héritier des Solo poussait des gémissements rauques, continuant son mouvement brusque mais si plaisant.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans une bulle de chaleur. Sorente enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules du grec, qui tapait contre sa prostate sans ménagements. Il entendait son général l'appeler à son oreille, la respirations hachée. Julian se retira complètement, et s'enfonça une dernière fois. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

« Zut, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps… »

Julian se laissa tomber sur Sorente. Il se retira de son intimité, il savait que c'était gênant. Le corps brûlant, la respiration erratique, le cœur battant, ils restèrent ainsi, collés intimement, savourant ce plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de partager.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	45. Un traître puni

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap ! Bon, je l'ai jamais fait jusque là, mais bon, ce serait sympa de laisser des p'tits coms, même une p'tite ligne, juste pour dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça peut que m'aider.

**Lys :** Ouais, ce serait sympa. Enfin, j'espère que vous allez réagir à ce chap, parce que bon... -.-' No comment.

Voui, no comment :p

**Lys :** Vous vous demandiez pourquoi je boudais ?? Vous allez vite le savoir -.-'

(gênée)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 44

Un traître puni

Sion fit un dernier coup de rein, et ils jouirent dans un même gémissement rauque. Haletant, les mains posées sur le carrelage de la douche, Dohko sentait le torse du Grand Pope collé à son dos, son souffle irrégulier sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, leur corps collé intimement, alors que des gouttes d'eau chaude pleuvait sur eux.

Doucement, Sion se retira, et Dohko se redressa, le dos contre le mur carrelé. Son amant vint se blottir contre lui, cherchant ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, leurs langues se caressaient gentiment. C'est Sion qui brisa le baiser, alors que quelqu'un semblait frapper à la porte. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré qui fit sourire Dohko. On ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, ici. La Balance attrapa ses lèvres et le serra dans ses bras. Sion lui rendit son baiser, quand on frappa à nouveau.

C'est en rouspétant qu'il brisa à nouveau le contact et sortit de la douche, suivi de près par Dohko. Il cria un « Cinq minutes, j'arrive ! », puis ils se séchèrent le plus lentement possible. Avait-on idée de déranger les gens à une heure pareille ? Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas loin de dix heures, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

La veille, ils s'étaient disputés, à propos de ce fameux souvenir, auxquels Dohko avait été en partie témoin une première fois. Sion ne supportait pas que son ami de toujours, son frère et amant, lui cache cela. Cela le concernait aussi ! Le Grand Pope l'avait battu, il avait mis plus de deux semaines à s'en remettre physiquement, avec Lys et Dohko presque constamment à son chevet. Il avait été blessé de la voir aussi inquiète pour lui, il s'était senti vraiment misérable. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui avait fait plaisir. De savoir qu'elle tenait à lui.

Au final, leur dispute s'était terminée en une petite séance de jambes en l'air. Sion devait avouer que s'il avait été à la place de Dohko, pas sûr qu'il lui aurait avoué. Et puis il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui. Et Dohko était rassuré que son amant ne lui en veuille pas. Déjà que c'était tout juste si Lys lui adressait la parole… Il se doutait que c'était pour la forme qu'elle lui faisait la tête, mais c'était quand même blessant.

Enfin habillés, coiffés et dents brossées, les deux amants sortirent de la spacieuse salle de bain. Ils avaient largement dépassés les cinq minutes, loin de se presser, bien qu'on ait frappé à nouveau. Avec un soupir, Sion ouvrit la porte. Mais il n'y vit personne. Celle-ci avait dû partir. Il la referma. On frappa à nouveau. Mais ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas à la porte qu'on frappait.

Lentement, ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre. Là, un grand aigle noir s'était posé. Il tapa avec son bec sur la vitre. Sion et Dohko s'avancèrent vers la fenêtre, le Grand Pope l'ouvrit. L'aigle tendit la patte. Une lettre y était accroché. Ils sentirent leur cœur tambouriner dans leur poitrine. Sion détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du rapace qui, une fois libéré de sa charge, s'envola sans demander son reste.

Sion retourné l'enveloppe, qui était fermée à l'aider d'une cire pourpre. Mais pas de cachet. Le jeune homme la décacheta, en retira la lettre qu'il déplia. Il blêmit.

_Grand Pope,_

_J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que, parmi vos rangs, se trouve un traître, qui vous trompera à la première occasion. Il n'est pas celui que vous pensez. Mais il est dangereux. Pour vous comme pour moi._

_Une première fois, mes troupes sont venues au Sanctuaire, dans le but de récupérer ce traître, mais vous nous avez empêché de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction. J'en aurais fait de même à votre place._

_Nous lui ferons subir le châtiment qu'il mérite. Au moment même où il a posé les pieds dans notre Royaume, cet être nous a appartenu. Nous vous faisons grâce de vos chevaliers, qui sont tous vivants et en bonne santé, je ne sais par quel moyen. Mais ce traître… Je ne peux le laisser en liberté. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux dire de qui il s'agit. Sachez que, si vous parlez de cette lettre à l'ensemble de vos chevalier, il se reconnaîtra, mais n'en laissera rien paraître. Si je vous disais son nom, vous ne pourriez me croire, et vous feriez tout pour le protéger. Mais vous auriez tort._

_En ce jour, je passerai vous rendre visite aujourd'hui, à onze heures, afin de récupérer ce traître. Évidemment, étant donné qu'il se trouve sur votre territoire, je ne peux le prendre de force. J'ai besoin de votre accord. Une fois au palais, vous m'écouterez, et j'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Cordialement._

_Perséphone, reine des Enfers._

Les mains de Sion tremblaient imperceptiblement. Dohko posa la sienne sur le bras de son amant. Ils réfléchirent à toute vitesse, cherchant qui pouvait être ce traître que Perséphone venait chercher. Ils songèrent à Rhadamanthe, mais il doutait qu'elle fasse tant de manière pour chercher le spectre, si elle le voulait vraiment, elle serait venue le chercher par la peau du coup. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas attaqué le Sanctuaire. Non, ce n'était pas lui, mais qui était-ce, alors ?

Mentalement, ils passèrent en revu tous les chevaliers, d'or, d'argent, de bronze. Les chevaliers divins ne pouvaient faire parti des traîtres, ils avaient du mal à penser que les gold trahissent le Sanctuaire. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un traître qu'ils cherchaient… Peut-être que Perséphone venait déclarer une guerre, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Qu'importe ce que la déesse venait chercher. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

**OoO**

Sion et Dohko entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ou tout le monde, ou presque, était rassemblé pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lys manquait à l'appel, elle devait certainement dormir, ou elle n'avait pas faim. Esteban n'était pas monté, mais étrangement, Victoria et Achille étaient là. La veille, Shina avait poursuivit la jeune femme partout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de monter, et Achille l'avait suivi avec plaisir. Kiki était avec les autres apprentis, les enfants avaient insistés. Shunrei non plus n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait plus voir Shiryu, en fait. Marine était restée avec elle.

Saori, mécontente de les voir ainsi débarquer, les interrogea des yeux, mais elle parut inquiète en voyant leur mine. Tout le monde se tut, il y avait un problème, et cette lettre que le Grand Pope tenait dans sa main ne les rassurait aucunement. Tous eux se mirent devant leur siège et jetèrent un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de chevaliers assise devant eux. Sion prit sa respiration, puis parla.

« Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre, envoyée par la déesse Perséphone, commença-t-il en montrant l'enveloppe. Et, pour ne rien vous cacher, la situation est très grave. Pour faire vire, un traître se trouve parmi nous, et Perséphone semble décidée à venir le chercher aujourd'hui, car cette personne est un traître des deux camps.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Elle ne le nomme pas, et précise que ce n'est pas celui que l'ont peut croire. Si elle disait que qui il s'agit, nous voudrions le protéger, ce qui serait une erreur de notre part. Cependant, j'ignore si le motif de leur visite soit valable, car sans doute, veut-elle tout simplement nous déclarer la guerre. Notre combat contre Hadès est encore ressent, et peut-être veut-elle se venger. Ayant lu bon nombre de livres rédigés par mes prédécesseurs, je sais que qu'elle en serait très bien capable. Perséphone viendra vers onze heures. Je veux que tout le monde soit là dans la salle du trône. Saori, vous renforcerez les barrières du chemin des douze maisons, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse s'y téléporter. Je voudrais un ou deux volontaires pour attendre la déesse tout en bas. »

Seiya et Shiryu levèrent de suite la main, Sion les remercia. Puis, il partit avec Dohko, dans son bureau, afin de contacter les autres camps d'entraînements, et savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas.

**OoO**

Shiryu avait revêtu son armure du Dragon, ainsi que Seiya, debout près de lui. Il avait une sensation bizarre, mais étrangement familière. Sans efforts, il se remémorait ses combats d'autrefois, les chevaliers noirs, les chevaliers d'argent, le Sanctuaire, Poséidon, les Enfers… Des images affluaient à son esprit, les visages de ses précédents ennemis, comme le Dragon noirs ou encore Krishna du Chrisaor, apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il y avait eu un moment de paix, où on avait ignoré la menace du guerre prochaine. Et puis rebelote.

De son côté, Seiya était inquiet. Il avait participé à trois batailles, il avait risqué sa vie, sans craindre la mort. Il avait toujours le même courage, une fois encore, il se donnerait à fond pour battre ses ennemis, il utiliserait toute sa cosmo énergie pour vaincre, et aider ses compagnons. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Au nom d'Athéna. Mais il était las. Très las. Et c'était lequel qui l'embêtait. Cette lassitude et cette inquiétude qui envahissaient son cœur.

Pégase s'avança vers Shiryu, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Discrètement, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son Dragon, qui sembla sortir de sa rêverie. Seiya était inquiet. Il était inquiet pour le futur. Non pas pour celui du monde, comme autrefois. Mais pour le leur. Shiryu et lui s'aimaient. D'autres s'aimaient aussi. Leur motivation pour se battre n'était plus seulement le monde et Athéna. C'était aussi leur compagnon. Celui ou celle pour qui il donnerait leur vie. Les deux demi-frères comprenaient pourquoi les sentiments étaient bannis des cœur des apprentis chevaliers.

Soudain, Seiya et Shiryu sursautèrent. Ils venaient de sentir un cosmos étranger au Sanctuaire, plus sombre, et très puissant. Ils eurent peu d'hésitation, devinant qui arrivait au Domaine Sacré. Il se lâchèrent la main, sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient seuls, tous les autres étaient en haut. Les filles étaient avec les servantes dans une partie reculée du treizième temple, seuls les saints d'or et divins étaient présents, avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Ils n'attendaient que Perséphone, afin de savoir qui était ce fameux traître à leurs deux camps, ou si elle venait leur déclarer la guerre.

Un vent froid se mit à souffler sur le Sanctuaire. Les deux chevaliers frissonnèrent, alors que le ciel azur s'assombrissait, de gros nuages grisâtres roulant dans le firmament, cachant le soleil. La température baissa de plusieurs degrés. Et soudain, devant eux, une brume noire apparut, s'élargissant, pour atteindre une taille humaine. Et de cette fumée, apparut la déesse Perséphone.

Sans savoir qu'elle était divine, n'importe qui, en la voyant, aurait deviné qu'elle n'était humaine. Son corps fin, aux formes harmonieuses, était dissimulé derrière une longue robe ténébreuse, au décolleté généreux. Les manches larges étaient amplement ouvertes, les deux côtés retenus par trois fois par des anneaux dorés. Des bijoux ornaient ses poignets, ses doigts, son cou fin, ses oreilles.

Son visage était magnifique, son teint laiteux tranchait avec le noir de ses vêtement et sa longue chevelure ondulée d'une douce couleur châtain. Des lèvres rosées et dessinées semblaient incapables de sourire, bien que ses yeux d'un vert d'eau semblaient capables de briller au fil de ses émotions. Cette femme était superbe, semblant sculpté dans su marbre. Par un peintre plus que doué. Un sensation de froid émanait d'elle.

Remis de leurs émotions, s'extirpant de leur contemplation, les deux chevaliers divins la saluèrent, se penchant en avant. La déesse leur répondit à peine, et fit quelques pas vers eux, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait monter, et tout de suite. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent leur ascension, dans un silence froid et embarrassant, du moins pour les deux jeunes japonais. Perséphone n'en avait que faire des bavardages. Elle devait monter et rencontrer Athéna. C'était le seul but de sa visite. Car ce traître, elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aujourd'hui. Mais elle lui ferait peur. Elle le terroriserait. Et il viendrait à elle de lui-même.

La montée fut longue. Sans doute était-ce à cause de ce silence froid, interrompue par le bruit de leurs pas. Seiya et Shiryu ne faisaient guère de bruit en marchant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la déesse, qui portait certainement des chaussures à talons, talons qui claquaient sur le sol de manière régulière. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent au treizième temple, où les gardes leur ouvrirent les portes. Perséphone entra, suivie des deux japonais. Ils la guidèrent vers la salle du trône, où ils entrèrent sans frapper.

Quand elle entra, Perséphone jeta un regard circulaire vers l'assemblée de chevaliers qui se tenaient là, magnifique dans leur armure dorée. Elle en reconnut un, un asiatique, le chevalier de la Balance. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, comme le Grand Pope. Sion du Bélier. Sion de Jamir. Trois chevaliers divins étaient postés près du trône, où Athéna, appelée couramment Saori si ses souvenirs étaient bons, était assise, portant une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux violets lâchés dans son dos. Elle semblait fière, voire hautaine, prenant sa visite très au sérieux. Perséphone la trouva ridicule.

La reine du monde des morts traversa la pièce, ses talons résonnant à rythme régulier sur le sol. Seiya et Shiryu la suivaient, puis ils la laissèrent, rejoignant Ikki, debout seul à droite des escaliers, Shun et Hyoga à gauche. Sion était près de Saori. Perséphone plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de la déesse, qui soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle put. Elle trouvait cette femme magnifique. Peut-être plus belle qu'elle. Elle parla pour briser le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Bienvenue à toi, Perséphone.

- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Athéna. »

Imperceptiblement, les doigts de Saori se serrèrent sur l'accoudoir. Elle ignorait comment accueillir la reine des morts. Apparemment, vu son regard, elle aurait mieux fait de la vouvoyer.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre ce matin, et j'avoue avoir été étonnée.

- J'imagine votre surprise.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas dit qui est ce traître, que vous prétendez venir chercher ? »

Pas si bête que ça, la petite Kido… Songea Perséphone, alors qu'un visage familier lui venait à l'esprit.

« Si j'avais dit son nom, vous m'auriez empêcher de venir.

- Il n'y a aucun traître, fit Saori.

- Théoriquement, c'est un traître. Mais beaucoup de choses rentrent en ligne de compte.

- Que veux-tu dire, Perséphone ?!

- Cessez de me tutoyer ! »

Les yeux vert d'eau de la déesse brillèrent de colère. Saori avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était venue, et elle n'était pas la seule.

« Je suis venue chercher mon bien. Il y a au Sanctuaire quelque chose qui nous appartient, à mon époux et à moi. Et vous êtes priées de nous le rendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Rendez-nous Lys de Jamir. »

Ses mots jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Perséphone avait vu juste. Si elle avait dit son nom, elle n'aurait pas pu entrer pacifiquement dans le Sanctuaire. Et elle se doutait qu'elle retournerait aux Enfers les mains vides.

Saori, sur son trône, se leva, en colère.

« Je refuse !

- Lys nous appartient. Elle est notre servante. Et elle ne l'a pas été contre son gré.

- Comment ?!

- Elle a accepté de nous… servir, si je puis dire. Elle a refusé, au début. Puis elle a accepté. C'est en partie grâce à elle qu'Hadès, mon époux, a put survivre sans sa réincarnation, il y a deux siècles. Comme les autres servantes, elle a contribué à sa survie. Elle vous a trahi, elle a trahie Athéna, les chevaliers d'or, le Sanctuaire. Après la défaite d'Hadès, elle s'est enfuie, comme les autres servantes. Son âme est donc revenue dans son corps, qui scellait la porte des Enfers, sur l'Île de la Reine morte. Vous l'en avez sortie à temps. Quelques minutes encore, et elle revenait en Enfers. »

Personne ne parlait. Ces mots pénétraient dans l'esprit de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Lys était une traîtresse. Elle leur avait menti. Certains se disaient qu'ils avaient eu raison, elle cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, ceux-là, comme tout les autres, ne pouvaient croire que la blonde se laisse dominer par un dieu. Ils se demandèrent si l'ancien Grand Pope avait vraiment accepté aussi facilement que Perséphone semblait le croire.

Saori se sentit trahie par cette jolie femme en qui elle avait confiance. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, très déçue. Pourtant, malgré cette envie de trouver la blonde et de lui botter les fesses, elle ne pouvait la rendre à Perséphone. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

« Lys restera au Sanctuaire.

- Elle vous trahira comme elle nous a trahis en fuyant. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester là où elle était.

- Je peux pas la laisser s'en aller.

- Ne dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas pareil. Évidemment, ce sera une arme de plus dans notre camp.

- Elle n'est qu'un objet pour vous.

- Lys ne ressent pas de sentiments. Elle en est incapable.

- Ne dites pas ça !

- Mais c'est la vérité. À la première occasion, elle vous fuira. Comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui. À votre avis, pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réussi à la retrouver ? Elle sentait que je la cherchais. Lors de ma première attaque, comme elle savait que je ne serais pas là, elle a défendu le Sanctuaire. Mais si j'avais été là, elle serait partie. Elle est lâche. En ce moment, elle doit être en train de quitter le Sanctuaire.

- C'est impossible…

- Rendez-là moi. Elle est à nous.

- Non ! Lys n'est pas une chose ! Je refuse de vous la… rendre, comme vous dites !

- Très bien. J'en étais sûre. Mais sachez une chose : Lys vous quittera et viendra à moi. De gré ou de force. »

Une hurlement de pure souffrance traversa le Sanctuaire, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Un long hurlement suraigu de bête blessée, qui semblait venir de loin où on percevait le martyr. Saori, qui n'avait pas quitté Perséphone des yeux, vit les siens briller… de plaisir. Un rictus soulevait le coin de ses lèvres. Le hurlement cessa.

« Quelle voix magnifique… N'est-ce pas, Rhadamanthe ? »

Les regards virèrent vers le spectre, qui avait blêmi. Les poings fermés, crispé, il foudroya la déesse des yeux, semblant retenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Kanon ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et il eut peur de comprendre. Perséphone sourit d'ironie, nullement ennuyée de son regard assassin. Elle avait prévu cette réaction.

« Je ne te poserai qu'une seule fois cette question. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, face à face.

« De quel côté es-tu ? Du mien… »

Son visage refléta toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

« … ou du sien ? »

Elle se doutait de sa réponse. Mais il devait changer d'avis.

« Plutôt crever que de revenir en Enfers. »

Rébellion. Perséphone inspira. Elle devait le convaincre de la suivre. Il n'y avait que des avantages redescendre. Aucun à rester ici. Elle savait qu'il s'était entiché d'un ancien général de Poséidon. Mais elle savait que, s'il était resté ici, c'était surtout pour avoir un œil sur elle. Sa colère et cette lueur de défit qui brillait dans ses yeux en était la preuve.

« Je crois avoir fait une erreur en te chargeant de t'occuper de Lys. J'aurais dû la confier à Minos ou Eaque.

- L'un comme l'autre en serait arrivé là. Il y a des choses que l'ont ne peut pas accepter.

- Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, si tu nous trahis à ton tour, tu sais ce que tu encours.

- Si je redescends, ce serait la trahir elle. Et la vendre. J'en ai assez de voir vos horreurs.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entiché de cette jolie femme ? »

Perséphone lui fit un sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Qui lui fut rendu. Elle le cacha du mieux qu'elle put, mais ce fut comme un poignard qu'on lui planta dans le cœur.

« Vous avez toujours été jalouse d'elle, vous la haïssez.

- Elle te laissera tomber quand elle sera lassée, Rhadamanthe ! Elle ne ressent rien pour toi, si amour, si amitié, si reconnaissance.

- Elle ne me lâchera pas de sitôt. Elle n'est rien sans moi. Et vous le savez.

- Retire-moi cet air suffisant ! Je te trouverai un remplaçant.

- Cela fait deux fois que vous la torturez. Vous croyez qu'elle acceptera aussi facilement, surtout si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui va la ramasser ? Elle a sa fierté. Vous allez galérer pour la faire céder. »

Perséphone se pinça la lèvre. Il n'avait pas tort. Lys n'accepterait pas facilement. C'était une tête de mule. Une dure à cuire. Et sans Rhadamanthe, elle allait mettre du temps à la convaincre. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était plus vulnérable, elle pouvait jouer avec son cœur. Mais avec un autre spectre comme protecteur…

La déesse ne le montrait pas, mais elle bouillonnait. Rhadamanthe l'ennuyait, surtout avec son sourire ironique. Elle savait que lui et Lys étaient très proches. Quoi de plus normal ? C'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait réussi à se l'approprier. Qu'il affirme ouvertement qu'il était de son côté, et non de celui des Enfers. Perséphone avait sous-estimé Lys.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je te laisse ici. Tu es dorénavant considérer comme un traître. Ne crois pas que Lys s'en tirera. Elle reviendra en Enfers, de gré ou de force. Tu ne pourras pas la protéger longtemps. Et tu regretteras ton choix.

- Jamais je ne le regretterai. »

Rhadamanthe la défiait du regard, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Oubliant le mensonge qu'il avait énoncé. Oubliant Lys qui poussait des gémissements de souffrance, quelque pas part, dans le Sanctuaire. Des images affluaient à son esprit. Hadès n'était pas encore de retour. Perséphone était seule. Là, devant lui. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à a colère qu'il lui inspirait. Et au dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

Perséphone détourna les yeux, vexée, et fit quelques pas vers les grandes portes. Rhadamanthe la suivait des yeux, son regard posé sur elle déplaisait à la Reine des Enfers. Une des battants s'ouvrit, par la simple volonté de la déesse, qui s'arrêta de marcher, juste devant la sortie.

« Fait attention quand tu la récupéreras, Rhadamanthe. »

Soudain, un hurlement s'éleva dans le Sanctuaire, semblant transpercer le lieu sacré. Un long hurlement de souffrance, qui sembla durer une éternité, faisant écho au tout premier, qui les fit sursauter à nouveau. Il cessa, il pouvait presque entendre une soupir de souffrance, suivit de gémissements plaintifs de bête blessée. Perséphone se tourna vivement vers Rhadamanthe, leva son poing serré, où coulait du sang carmin. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ouvrit sa main, d'où le liquide poisseux coulait.

« Je lui ai brisé les os. »

Et elle s'enfuit de la pièce. Il y eut une seconde de stupéfaction. Rhadamanthe sembla se réveiller et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il entendit à peine des voix crier son nom, lui demander de s'arrêter, où il allait, de leur donner des explications… Mais le spectre ne s'arrêtait pas, il courait comme un dératé, une angoisse sans nom emplissant son cœur qui battait à la chamade, son esprit qui tournait à toute vitesse. Où était Lys ? Dans quel était allait-il la retrouver ? Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant ?

Kanon courait derrière lui, incapable de le rattraper. Ses yeux piquait. Il se sentait pitoyable. S'il s'était arrêté de courir, le laissant partir, hors de sa vue, le grec se sentait capable de se laisser tomber sur le sol et éclater en sanglots. Kanon se sentait trahi. Comme Saga, autrefois, quand il l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion. Il avait envie de frapper Rhadamanthe, de le tabasser, de le tuer. Il lui avait menti. Il connaissait Lys, ce n'était pas une simple servante, il tenait beaucoup à elle, et c'était sans doute réciproque.

La jalousie en plus de ce sentiment de trahison l'envahissait. Il se doutait bien que le spectre avait eu une vie avant lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait passé avec une femme… Pendant plus de deux cents ans… Rhadamanthe n'avait pas la vingtaine. « Cela fait deux fois que vous la torturez. » Il avait plus de deux siècles. Il connaissait Lys depuis son arrivée dans le Monde des morts. Et cette colère après cet horrible hurlement… Kanon se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison son « amant » était resté au Sanctuaire. Pour lui, ou pour la blonde, un temps en espérant qu'elle revienne, un autre pour veiller sur elle ?

Rhadamanthe sauta les dernières marches. Regarda des deux côtés, hésitant où aller. Il entendit des voix lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Lys. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il était en haut avec eux. Guidé par son instinct, cet instinct qui lui permettait toujours de la retrouver, le britannique se remit à courir. Vers où ? Qu'importe. Elle était par là. Il entendait presque ses gémissements, il sentait presque l'odeur de son sang.

On courait derrière lui. Kanon le suivait de près, Sion et Dohko près de lui. L'inquiétude leur bouffait le cœur. Dans quel état serait leur sœur ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit ? Elle les avait trompés. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Ils auraient compris, si elle leur avait expliqué. Elle ne pouvait les avoir trahi comme le prétendait la déesse. Ils ne pouvaient le croire. C'était impossible.

Les chevaliers se rendirent compte qu'ils arrivaient vers la plage. Le spectre mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais il comprit vite que c'était par là que Lys avait voulu fuir. Par la voie de la terre, Perséphone l'aurait interceptée. Il ne lui restait que la voie de la mer. Elle aurait nagé, longtemps, jusqu'à se noyer peut-être, ou encore aurait-elle escalader une falaise, pas loin, et s'y jeter. La Mort l'aurait accueillie. Elle aurait fuit Perséphone. Pour une durée bien courte. Mais elle l'aurait fuit.

Soudain, leurs yeux distinguèrent une tâche rouge, là-bas, sur le sable. Ils purent voir Kiki, qui se tenait près du corps ensanglanté, les yeux rivés vers cette chair rougie, le visage blanc, décomposé. L'enfant les entendit, sursauta, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait crier, hurler que Lys était tombée, s'était contorsionnée, puis le sang avait jailli. Mais cela resta dans coincé dans sa gorge. Mû le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le berçant pour le calmer.

Ils arrivèrent. Ils entourèrent presque l'être allongé sur le sable, examinant avec horreur. Les vêtements autrefois beige était écarlates, imbibés de son sang, qui s'était échappé de toute part, de ses multiples blessures, qui se dessinaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses membres prenaient un angle inquiétant, horriblement pliés. Un pantin désarticulé. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme étaient étendus sur le sable, teintés de rouge. Les lèvres fermées, les yeux clos, Lys semblaient morte. Elle ne respirait plus.

« Elle est morte… » Souffla Sion, terrorisé.

Rhadamanthe avait le visage décomposé. Des images affluèrent à son esprit, ses mains tremblèrent. De rage. De frustration. Lys souffrait. Et ce n'était que le début. Elle s'était évanouie. La souffrance avait été bien trop forte pour son corps de chair et de sang. Elle allait avoir mal. Ils allaient se disputer. Ils n'avaient rien à faire dans le dernier temple. Il aurait dû l'aider à fuir.

« Rhadamanthe, que s'est-il passé ?! » S'écria Dohko, blanc.

Mais le spectre de l'écouta pas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de la blonde, lui empoigna les épaules, sans ménagements, et la secoua, l'appelant. Kanon l'attrapa par les épaules, voulut le faire lâcher prise, mais le spectre paniquait. Lys ne se réveillait pas. Elle ne gémissait pas. C'était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ç'allait mal finir.

« Merde, Lys, réveille-toi !!

- Laisse-là, Rhadamanthe ! S'exclama Shun.

- Je vais me faire engueuler, moi… »

Le spectre respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains, et une aura violacée entoura son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux, son aura entoura soudain le corps mutilé. Lys se réveilla, ses paupières se retirèrent en arrière, révélant ses yeux injectés de sang. Ses lèvres se desserrèrent, ses dents serrées apparurent, un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge enflammée, alors qu'un craquement se faisait entendre. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Lys tremblait convulsivement, des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et les joues, des cris plaintifs lui firent arrachés de la gorge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Crièrent plusieurs chevaliers.

- Je lui répares les os. »

Ses bras bougeaient pas secousses, ses os se ressoudaient. Des craquements venaient de ses membres, mais aussi de sa colonne vertébrales, beaucoup plus faibles, de sa cage thoracique, presque aussi bruyant que ceux de ses mains brisées.

La souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux bleus trop éclaircis pour être naturels, et sur son visage qui se crispait. On sentait qu'elle avait envie de hurler, de se libérer, mais la souffrance était trop forte, elle avait trop mal, elle était trop fatiguée. Lys était perdue, elle oubliait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, à part lui qui se trouvait près d'elle, son cosmos horrible qui l'entourait, cette souffrance dont il était en partie responsable.

Tout s'éteignit. D'un œil expert, Rhadamanthe parcourut le corps souffrant, chaud et humide de sang de la blonde. Ses blessures étaient fermées, ses os ressoudés. Elle poussait un râle d'agonie, les yeux fermés, les joues mouillées, le visage rougi. Le lendemain, il se doutait qu'elle serait sur pieds. La colère l'aiderait à se lever, elle régulariserait sa démarche chancelante, elle lui ferait oublie la douleur de ses membres. Et elle s'effondrerait de fatigue ensuite.

Le spectre poussa un soupir, à peine soulagé. Il devait maintenant affronter cette horde de chevaliers. Ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport au lendemain, quand il lirait le reproche dans les prunelles de l'ancienne servante d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe se leva, les yeux baisser vers la jeune femme.

« Rhadamanthe, j'espère avoir quelques explications, fit Saori, froide.

- J'ai rien à vous dire.

- Tu nous a trompé ! S'exclama Kanon.

- Bon, j'avoue, j'ai menti, je connais Lys depuis trèèèès longtemps. Depuis son arrivée en Enfers, en fait. Elle est arrivée, combat contre Hadès, elle s'est faite enchaînée, puis elle m'a été confiée. Comme toutes les autres servantes personnelles d'Hadès. Un spectre est responsable de l'une d'elle. J'étais responsable de Lys.

- Et pourquoi tu nous as menti ?! S'écria presque Sion.

- Lys le voulait.

- Mais… Commença Seiya.

- Elle voulait que je me taise. En Enfers, elle m'a dit que si je m'en sortais, ce dont elle n'avait aucun doute, je ne devais pas parler d'elle. On devait oublier cette partie de notre vie. Même si elle a duré deux siècles. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit. Si je suis resté au Sanctuaire, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, Kanon, c'est aussi pour avoir un œil sur elle. Elle s'est enfuie des Enfers, on ne la laissera pas tranquille.

- Ce n'était pas une simple servante, comme tu le disais, dit Milo. Elle était proche d'Hadès.

- C'est un chevalier d'or, et l'un des plus puissants. Plutôt normal. Elle a fait des choses qu'elle aurait largement préféré ne pas faire. Et ne croyez pas qu'elle a accepté de son plein gré. Car ça… »

Il montra du menton la blonde au sol.

« C'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle a subi avant d'accepter. »

Dohko baissa les yeux vers la blonde. Sion n'osait imaginer les horreurs dont elle avait été la victime. La voix de l'asiatique était changée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ?

- Rien. Elle s'est évanouie. Son corps tremble, ce sera pire dans quelques heures. Perséphone va la tourmenter. N'essayez pas de la réveiller, elle paniquera encore plus, et vous ne tirerez rien d'elle.

- Mais elle va souffrir ! S'exclama Aioros.

- On n'y peut rien. Moi-même, je ne peux rien faire. Mais elle sera sur pieds demain.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Saori.

- Elle viendra me hurler dessus, tellement elle sera en colère. »

J'avais rien à faire là-haut, se dit-il.


	46. Mal aux mains

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Dsl, il y a eu une erreur ! J'avais oublié ce chapitre ! Gomen !! T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 45

Mal aux mains

Quand Kanon se réveilla, il chercha d'un geste automatique le corps chaud de son amant. Qu'il ne trouva pas. Les brumes du sommeil disparurent, les souvenirs revinrent au galop. Le grec ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et se rappela qu'il avait dormi seul, dans le lit de son frère. Il avait quitté celui qu'il partageait avec Rhadamanthe, malgré son regard presque suppliant. Non, pas question de dormir avec lui. Kanon avait passé la soirée chez Saga. Il n'avait pas adressé un mot au spectre, qui avait pourtant voulu s'expliquer.

Mais il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Kanon avait compris trois choses. La première était que Rhadamanthe connaissait bel et bien Lys, et il avait des « affinités » avec elle. La seconde était que le spectre semblait prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle. Cette servante d'Hadès dont il était juste responsable. La dernière chose, c'était que lui, Kanon, son amant, n'avait en réalité aucune importance. Il n'avait jamais été mentionné, Rhadamanthe était là pour elle. Et seulement pour elle, Lys, cette belle femme blonde qui lui semblait trop parfaite.

L'Ancien général de Poséidon s'assit dans son lit, en proie à la tristesse et la jalousie. Son amant avait eu une vie avant lui, une vie longue, monotone, immuable, où son seul travail avait été de s'occuper de Lys. Une fois la bataille finie, à laquelle il avait survécu, s'était écoulé deux bon siècles, qu'il avait passé avec cette femme. Kanon ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle. Pas avec son passé, ses idées, sa puissance, son physique. Il se trouvait horriblement laid. Et nul.

Un homme pouvait-il rivaliser avec une femme ? Une femme aussi belle, et qu'on connaissait depuis si longtemps ? Bien sûr que non. Rhadamanthe la choisirait elle, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, toutes ces attentions, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait… Tout cela n'était que mensonges. Rhadamanthe ne l'aimait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait aimé.

Malgré ces réflexions, Kanon ne pouvait croire cela. Il se souvenait de son accès de peur, quand le grec lui avait crié qu'il n'était qu'une doublure. Et il n'avait pas tort. Il n'était que le remplaçant de la blonde. Mais il espérait qu'il se trompait. Il tenait à son spectre. Plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Tant pis si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais Lys ne l'aurait pas. Il était à lui. À lui seul.

Kanon repoussa le drap et se leva, puis il sortit de la chambre à coucher de son frère, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, où il prit sa douche. Il chercha le cosmos de Rhadamanthe, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas dû passer une très bonne nuit. Trop inquiet pour Lys, qui souffrait le martyr au treizième temple. Aphrodite, Shun, Mû, Saga, Seiya, Shiryu, Aioros l'avaient veillés tour à tour, Sion et Dohko n'avaient pas quitté son chevet.

Allongé sur son lit, semblant endormie, elle avait soudain des accès de démences, la faisant hurler de peur, voire de souffrance, quand du sang coulait légèrement de ses blessures, ou encore de ses bracelets d'or. Une fièvre monstre lui réchauffait le corps, elle était tantôt écarlate, tantôt blanche, quand une paix étrange la prenait, calmant ses cris et son corps tremblant et crispé.

On avait appelé Rhadamanthe, qui avait refusé de monter. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ça devait passer. Mais ça ne passait pas. Peu de temps avant que Kanon ait rejoint son temple, Mû revenait au sien, leur disant que Sion l'avait presque jeté dehors pour qu'il aille dormir, alors que Lys poussait des cris hystériques.

Le Dragon des mers sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis marcha dans le couloir, lentement, puis entra dans la cuisine. Là, Rhadamanthe était assis au bord de la table, une tasse de café fumant posé devant lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir mangé. Mais il avait bu beaucoup de café. Le spectre semblait fatigué, il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et de légères cernes bleutées étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Comme s'il avait peu dormi. Et Kanon sentit la colère lui piquer le cœur.

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux vers son amant, ses prunelles brillèrent. Le regardant avec cette tendresse qu'il lui connaissait, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Cette tendresse qui devait être destinée à la blonde. Kanon lui rendit son regard, mais dur, froid. Le spectre baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Kanon était têtu comme une mule, il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter la veille, il n'allait pas le faire maintenant.

Pourtant, le britannique aurait voulu lui parler. Il aurait voulu lui conter ses souvenirs, lui confier ses angoisses. Il aurait voulu qu'il le rassure. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses pensées l'empêchait de s'endormir bien longtemps. Il se souvenait même avoir versé quelques larmes, alors que le murmure des hurlements de la folle, en haut, résonnaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas attentionnel. Lys n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il l'entende se plaindre. Même quand elle souffrait le martyr. Jamais elle ne l'appelait. Mais les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étaient des « Au secours ».

Le spectre porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, alors que Kanon se servait, et s'asseyait devant lui, sans un mot. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Le grec avait les lèvres qui brûlaient, il avait envie de lui parler. Lui dire n'importe quoi, et briser ce silence pesant. Pourtant, il ne fit rien, attendant que Rhadamanthe intervienne, ce qu'il ne fit pas, même s'il voulait s'expliquer avec son amant, auquel il tenait plus que sa propre vie. Il voulait lui expliquer des choses. Il voulait que Kanon comprenne. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Les minutes passaient. Bientôt, il devrait monter. Et la colère prendrait le dessus sur ses angoisses.

Les mains du spectre tremblaient. Il ne supportait pas ce silence. Le britannique se leva, prit sa tasse et la posa dans le lavabo, puis sortit de la pièce.

« Tu vas la retrouver ? »

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta net. Lentement, il se retourna. Kanon se tourna et leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait sonder son âme, de ses yeux bleus pénétrants.

« Je vais me faire engueuler.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu l'as soignée, hier. C'est parce que tu n'étais pas à son chevet ?

- Parce que je n'avais rien à faire au treizième temple.

- J'avoue, tu aurais dû fuir avec elle. Mais tu es de son côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Kanon, je suis désolé, mais je préfère l'entendre me dire de retourner en Enfers maintenant que dans la journée. »

Le grec ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Et pour elle aussi. Mais elle luttera pour ne pas retourner là-bas. Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Tu risques ta vie ! »

Kanon se leva brusquement, furieux. Kanon comptait se sacrifier pour elle ! Il se calma un peu, le spectre le regardait sérieusement.

« Kanon. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les horreurs que Perséphone lui a fait subir. Et ce qu'elle lui fera subir. »

Rhadamanthe tourna les talons et partit en direction de la sortie du temple. Kanon ne réfléchit pas longtemps, sortant à sa suite. Il commençait à voir leur relation d'une autre manière. D'une manière qu'il espérait fausse. Que s'était-il passé, au juste, en Enfers ? Dans quelles conditions Rhadamanthe et Lys étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Qu'avaient-ils vécu là-bas, dans le Monde des Morts ?

La montée des maisons se fit en silence. Kanon ne posait aucune question, même si elles lui brûlaient les lèvres. Ils rencontrèrent quelques chevaliers, qui ne prononcèrent pas une paroles. Rhadamanthe marchait devant. Pourtant, il y allait à reculons, ne désirant pas revoir la jeune femme de cette manière. Le jeu se remettait en route. Pour la troisième fois.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le dernier temple, et allèrent tous dans la salle à manger, où la plupart des saints étaient présents. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir que Lys soit absente, elle n'était pas en état de se lever. Pas après la journée et la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Sion et Dohko semblaient fatigués. Saori voulut interroger Rhadamanthe, mais celui-ci resta devant sa chaise, sans s'asseoir. Il semblait écouter quelque chose. Le silence se fit. Le spectre se pinça la lèvre en soupirant. Bientôt, on entendit un bruit de pas régulier, des talons qui claquaient sur le sol. Des chevaliers se redressèrent, debout, n'osant croire que la blonde se soit levée.

Les portes de la salle d'ouvrir d'un coup, claquant contre le mur. Lys apparut, hors d'elle et pâle.

« Rhadamantys du Wyvern !!! » Aboya-t-elle.

Le spectre se tourna vers elle, calme d'apparence. Mais la colère arrivait, elle emplissait son cœur, de la colère envers Lys et surtout envers Perséphone. Ses yeux parcouraient ses bras nus et blessés, les mains écarlates.

« T'en as mis du temps à arriver.

- Tais-toi !!

- Arrête de hurler, on t'a assez entendue hier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais au treizième temple hier ?! »

Rhadamanthe ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de la blonde lançaient des éclairs, la rage se lisait sur son visage crispé. Les dents serrées, elle se retenait de sauter sur cette saleté de spectre et de le frapper.

« Tu n'avais rien à faire ici !! Tu savais qu'elle arrivait ! Tu l'as sentie, toi aussi !! Tu croyais vraiment qu'en te voyant, elle m'aurait épargnée ?!

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle serait allée jusqu'à te briser les os.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Sa voix partait dans les aigues, elle bouillonnait. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi, les dents serrées, le visage tiré, le teint su pâle, les doigts rouges mains furieusement refermés. Ses yeux semblaient élargis par la colère, ils brillaient d'une lueur étrange qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu. Elle ressemblait à un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie, autrement dit Rhadamanthe. Son unique envie était de lui en coller une, de lui faire ressentir la souffrance qui l'avait tourmenté ces si longues heures.

« Surveille un peu ton langage !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de toi ! Juste parce tu te trouvais dans ce putain de temple !

- Je suis pas ton serviteur ! C'est plutôt le contraire, d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le serviteur ?! Retourne en Enfers ! C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire !

- Jamais !!

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des Enfers ? Ou alors c'est à cause de Kanon ? Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi et retourne en bas !!

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !!

- La première fois, je t'ai dit de ne plus te battre, la seconde, je t'ai dit de partir au combat ! Et à chaque fois, tu y as réchappé ! Tu t'es même trouvé un gars ! Si tu veux qu'il soit en sécurité, va-t-en !!

- Comme si tu savais tout !

- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser tranquille, ici ?! T'es un spectre, ils feront tout pour te ramener et te punir comme il se doit ! On sera tous les deux dans la même galère ! Et ce sera peut-être moi qui irai chercher tes restes, quand on se sera assez amusé avec toi ! Perséphone est impitoyable, t'es assez bien placé pour le savoir !

- Justement, retourne en Enfers, toi, et on sera tranquille ! Pas de femme à protéger, ni à veiller, ni à soigner ! Ça fait deux siècles que je te supporte, alors fais-moi plaisir, et disparaît !!

- Mon Dieu, que c'était fatiguant d'avoir la charge d'un servante comme moi…

- Avec tes hurlements qui me perçaient les tympans, oui, c'était épuisant !!

- Alors tu aurais dû me laisser dans le Styx, quand j'ai voulu m'y noyer !! »

Lys le foudroya du regard, les poings serrés, et s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant un Rhadamanthe à l'apparence calme, mais au cœur poignardé.

**OoO**

La journée passa avec une lenteur extrême. Rhadamanthe et Lys avaient disparu de la circulation. Ils se faisaient la tête, refusant de répondre aux nombreuses questions que le Grand Pope et Saori voulaient leur poser. Rhadamanthe disait n'avoir aucun compte à rendre, Lys était partie sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas participé au déjeuner, Saga avait assuré que le spectre avait mangé à Rodario avec lui, avant qu'il ne le laisse s'échapper tout l'après-midi, mais la blonde, on ignorait où elle était passée.

Kanon n'avait pas bougé de la journée, coincé dans le temple des Gémeaux, ce qui était bien rare. Aioros lui avait tenu compagnie, Saga étant avec le spectre. Le grec lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, le Sagittaire l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lui aussi s'était senti quelque peu trahi. Il aimait la blonde, et savoir qu'elle ait pu aimer le spectre l'avait blessé. Mais il voyait leur relation sous un autre angle, maintenant. S'il avait pu, il aurait posé des questions à la jeune femme, il s'en sentait capable. Mais le courage lui manquait. Surtout qu'elle avait fuit ses deux petits frères.

Sion et Dohko étaient blessés, eux aussi. Leur sœur leur avait menti. Elle leur avait caché des choses graves. Lys était une servante d'Hadès, soit. Mais qu'elle soit importante au point que Perséphone vienne elle-même la chercher… Qu'elle ait contribué à la renaissance du Dieu… Elle n'était pas la seule, certes, mais elle en a fait parti. Elle a accepté. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait atterri là. Elle s'était enfuie, comme les autres servantes. Et elle connaissait Rhadamanthe. Le jour où ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient menti. Ils avaient joués la comédie.

Les chevaliers se faisaient une opinion, se posaient des questions. D'autres cherchaient la jeune femme, comme Shun et Seiya. Ce dernier avait vite laisser tombé les recherches, préférant trouver Kiki pour qu'il le téléporte en Inde avec Shiryu. Edha avait des souvenirs vagues de sa vie passée, mais peut-être avait-elle des souvenirs de Lys, et ils pourraient avoir des réponses. Lys et Rhadamanthe ne semblaient pas décidés à leur en fournir.

Sur le chemin menant à la maison de la jeune hindou, Seiya lui résuma l'affaire, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Dragon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard réprobateur, il aurait dû en parler aux autres ! Pégase voulut se défendre, mais Jabu les accosta, étonné de les voir ici. Seiya lui laissa Shiryu, qui devait lui raconter ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire, alors qu'il filait voir Edha. Le Dragon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son amant s'était déjà enfui. Jabu fut inquiet.

« Edha ? »

Seiya entra dans la maison, la jeune fille arriva, étonnée de le voir. Elle lui sourit et le salua, mais son sourire tomba quand elle vit son inquiétude. Elle lui indiqua une chaise, il s'assit et ils parlèrent. Seiya lui fit un résumé rapide. Puis, il lui demanda des précisions sur son passé. Malheureusement, ses souvenirs étaient flous, Edha ne se souvenaient pas de grand-chose. C'était trop obscur. Ce n'était que des images floues. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était entourée d'autres femmes, aussi sombres qu'elle, aussi malheureuse qu'elle. Le visage courbé, des capuches le couvrant à moitié, les corps marchant lentement, d'un même mouvement silencieux. La vie volée. L'obscurité. Les yeux fermés.

Les souvenirs étaient flous. Seiya lui demanda si cette belle femme blonde qui l'avait soignée, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Edha fronça les sourcils, puis ferma les yeux, cherchant ce visage dans sa mémoire. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu, mais où ? Elle ne savait plus exactement. C'était très vague. Peut-être que oui, elle l'avait rencontrée, peut-être que non, ce n'était que son imagination. Elle fut désolée de dire à Seiya qu'elle n'était sûre de rien. L'adolescent la rassura, ce n'était pas grave. Il lui dit que Lys était une autre servante. Edha n'était sûre de rien.

**OoO**

Aphrodite marchait au hasard dans le Sanctuaire. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Tout un tas de problème leur tombait dessus sans crier gare, Lys et Rhadamanthe se connaissaient bien, elle était une servante proche d'Hadès, ils leur avaient menti, ils étaient tous les deux mal barré. Le suédois avait envie de dire une chose : Et alors ?

Certes, tous les deux avaient menti. Mais après tout, ils avaient bien le droit, non ? Ils voulaient oublier leur vie passé, Aphrodite pouvait imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour tous les deux de s'ignorer alors qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble si longtemps. Ils avaient tirés un trait sur ces deux siècles. Ils avaient voulu refaire leur vie, Rhadamanthe avec Kanon, Lys avec ses anciens apprentis. Mais voilà que Perséphone revenait. Et gâchait leur vie.

Aphrodite poussa un soupir las. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se souvenir du corps blessé, désarticulé et sanglant de Lys, de ses yeux bleus écarquillés de souffrance, sa gorge poussant des cris plaintifs. Et puis ses larmes qui se mêlaient au sang sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il acceptait son secret. Elle avait espéré fuir les Enfers. À sa place, il aurait fait la même chose.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher. Surpris, il chercha des yeux la jeune femme, qu'il vit assise au bord de la falaise. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte où il allait, mais il fut content de l'avoir trouvé, sans l'avoir pourtant cherchée. Il se dit que quand on ne cherche pas les choses, on finit quand même par les retrouver. Aphrodite s'avança vers Lys et s'assit près d'elle sans un mot. Les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, ses bras entourant ses genoux, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Lys était toujours aussi pâle, mais ses blessures cicatrisaient déjà. Elles tranchaient sur sa peau blanche, par endroits. Il pouvait les voir sur ses bras nus. Mais ses mains… Ses jolies mains laiteuses, avec ses doigts fins et habiles… La peau semblaient desséchée par endroits, brûlées à d'autres, entièrement rougie. Des petites cicatrices apparaissaient sur ses doigts, le dos de ses mains, et peut-être à l'intérieur aussi. Ses poignets, en partie cachés par les bracelets d'or ouvragés, étaient écarlate. Cela semblait très douloureux.

Aphrodite regarda ses propres mains. Il en prenait soin, elles étaient jolies. Des mains de jeune homme, mais peu viriles, si on les comparait à Ikki. Il avait les mêmes que Mû et Shaka. Camus, aussi. Elles n'étaient pas blessées. Il compara leurs mains, les siennes blanches et celles rougies de la blonde. Lys tourna la tête vers lui, leur regard se croisa.

« Tu dois avoir mal aux mains. »

Parole idiote. Mais le suédois ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un oiseau, qui au moindre geste brusque, s'en irait comme un coup de vent. Lys rapprocha ses mains, les posa sur ses genoux, et les regarda. Avec indifférence. Comme si c'était habituel, de les voir ainsi. Pourtant, Aphrodite devinait que la jeune femme était blessée de les voir dans un tel état.

« Oui. Elle sont moches.

- Tu as mangé ? »

Lys ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder ses mains rougies et blessées. Aphrodite prit ça pour un non.

« Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes doigts. Ça fait trop mal.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Je pense que si. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de manger.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je ne peux pas mourir. »

Aphrodite parut surpris. Elle ne lâchait pas ses mains des yeux. Elle tenta de bouger ses doigts. Ses mains tremblèrent, un violent frisson parcourut son corps. Elle leva la tête vers le suédois.

« On ne me laissera pas mourir. Sinon, ce n'est pas marrant. »

La blonde lui montra ses mains.

« Elle m'a brisé les os, hier. Ça fait mal. Rhadamanthe me les a réparés. Ça fait mal. Elle m'a torturé l'esprit. Ça fait mal. Je ne peux pas me servir de mes mains pour manger. Ça fait mal. Je ne peux pas utiliser la télékinésie. Ça fait mal. Ce soir, je ne bougerai pas, une fois allongée dans mon lit. Car ça fera mal. »

C'était vicieux. Aphrodite se pinça la lèvre, cherchant un sentiment sur le visage et dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Mais Lys ne montrait rien de ses souffrances, physiques et morales. Aphrodite attrapa ses mains blessées dans les siennes intactes. Lys frissonna, mais ne les retira pas. Une légère aura dorée apparut, et les réchauffa doucement.

« Ça fait mal ?

- Oui. Mais ça fait du bien aussi. »

Ses mains tremblaient. Cette douleur était supportable, ça faisait du bien. Ou c'était l'attention du jeune homme qui la soulageait.

Autrefois, Aphrodite n'aurait jamais pris ces mains rougies dans les siennes, ces mains affreuses, lui qui n'aimait que la beauté. Mais ces doigts blessés qui ne pouvaient bouger sans la aie souffrir, il les trouvaient jolis. Ils avaient leur beauté. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Mais ils ne le dégoûtaient pas.

« Tu viens dîner avec nous, ce soir ?

- Je ne peux pas manger.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Dohko ou Sion ?

- J'aurais honte.

- Alors viens chez moi. »

Lys ne cacha pas sa surprise. Les joues d'Aphrodite rosirent. Elle allait refuser, sa proposition était gênante et bête. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, il voulait juste l'aider, et avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

« Désolé, je…

- Tu veux vraiment t'embarrasser de moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai personne chez moi.

- Un problème avec Ikki ?

- Il me fait la tête. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Tu peux même dormir. Si tu ne veux voir personne.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Elle lui sourit. Était-ce ces sourires tendres que la blonde adressait à Rhadamanthe quand il lui proposait quelque chose pour apaiser ses douleurs ?

**OoO**

Sion faisait les cents pas, terriblement inquiet pour sa sœur aînée. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Il avait beaucoup cherché, pourtant, et ce soir, il avait espéré qu'elle revienne dans le treizième temple pour la nuit. Mais elle n'était même pas rentrée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de pleurer.

Le Grand Pope ne pensait à rien, préférant oublier ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. L'angoisse qui lui rongeait le cœur, il voulait savoir où se trouvait Lys, et ensuite il essaierait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il voulait entendre une explication de sa bouche. Il voulait parcourir le Sanctuaire, fouiller chaque recoin, retourner chaque rocher, mais la retrouver, la savoir ici, en sécurité, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

Silencieusement, Sion appela Dohko, qui était en ce moment quelque part dans le Domaine sacré, à chercher la blonde. L'asiatique avait ordonné à son ami de rester dans sa chambre, car si lui, lui tombait dessus, Sion ferait éclater son angoisse, criant sur la blonde, qui devait être très épuisée. Dohko n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le tibétain attraper Lys par les épaules, la secouer, l'assommant de questions, puis la blonde se réveillant et répondant avec des cris de colère. Une nouvelle dispute, de la souffrance inutile.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Dohko entra, Sion lui sauta presque dessus, mais il parut très déçu en le voyant seul. La Balance lui fit un sourire apaisant, puis il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres entrouverte de Sion, qui poussa un soupir. Dohko l'avait retrouvée.

« Où est-elle ?

- Chez Aphrodite.

- Comment ?!

- Lys a sans doute erré dans le Sanctuaire toute la journée. Aphrodite l'a retrouvée dans l'après-midi sur la falaise, il est resté avec elle, puis il l'a invitée à manger et à dormir. Lys a les mains dans un état épouvantables, elle n'a pas pu manger ce midi.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle avait honte ?

- Et si. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Aphrodite lui a proposée de venir chez lui. Quand j'y suis allé, elle dormais, mais il m'a dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés pour manger, et encore plus quand elle a voulu prendre sa douche. Il l'entendait gémir de douleur, elle utilisait la télékinésie. Presque incapable de bouger les doigts.

- Il n'a prévenu personne ? Même pas Rhadamanthe ?

- Il voulait, pour qu'il soigne ses mains, mais elle lui avait demandé, presque supplié, de ne pas le faire.

- Elle lui en veux pour la dispute de ce matin.

- Pas seulement, apparemment. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air de se plaindre.

- Ils sont vraiment proches. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

- Moi non plus.

- Demain, je lui saute dessus. »

Dohko pouffa. C'était bien le genre de Sion. Lui aussi, il avait envie de parler à Lys. Quand Aphrodite lui avait dit, sans hésiter, que la blonde était chez lui, la Balance avait voulu la voir. Mais en la voyant dormir profondément dans le lit du Poisson, allongée sur le côté, les mains posées sur le matelas, les doigts rougis et abîmés, il n'avait pu troubler son sommeil. Il l'avait embrassée sur le front et il était parti, après avoir remercié le suédois, qui avait répondu que c'était naturel.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	47. Décision

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Nouveau chap ! Comme l'indique le titre... (se prend le chamois en peluche dans la gueule) Aie !! Ca va pas ?!

**Lys _(attrape le gros tigre blanc en peluche et le jette)_ :** Comme l'indique le titre ??

Aieuuuuh !! Ca fait mal !! Bah, comme l'indique le titre... (se prend la boite en bois avec ses bagues en perles dedans dans les fesses) Maieuuuuuh !!

**Lys _(attrape le Harry Potter 5 sur l'étagère et le balance)_ :** La suite ??

Mais ça fait mal ! Donc, aujourd'hui... (se prend la grosse tour de Jamir dans le dos) Mais merde !! T'as fini, oui ?? En plus c'est gros, ce truc !!

**Lys _(attrape le sabre sur l'étagère et se coupe des bouts de pommes avec)_ :** Faut pas t'exciter.

O.O Quelle idée de lui avoir permis l'accès à ma chambre... Bref, voilà la décision d'Athéna !

**Lys _(mange sa pomme)_ :** Tout ce chichi pour ça...

Mais je voulais pas me prendre autre chose dans la tête... (se prend le coffret Saiyuki dans la gueule) Ouainnnnnnnnnn !! Maman !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 46

Décision

Aphrodite sentit le sommeil le quitter. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, restant dans la position qu'il avait adopté en s'endormant, les yeux clos. Il entendait un souffle régulier qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas celui d'Ikki. Il se remémora la journée de la veille, et se souvint qu'il avait invité Lys à passer la soirée chez lui, et qu'ils avaient partagé son lit. Lys d'un côté et lui de l'autre. Il avait bien dormi, la blonde n'avait pas eu de sommeil agité. Tant mieux.

Les paupières du suédois se soulevèrent, ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage crispé de la jeune femme. Soudain tout à fait réveillé, il se redressa sur un coude, il examina la blonde, qui se pinçait la lèvre, semblant se retenir de gémir. Son corps tremblait légèrement. Aphrodite souleva le drap, puis s'assit sur le matelas. Baissant la tête, il vit les mains ensanglantée de Lys. Les draps étaient tachés de rouge. Aphrodite posa la main délicatement sur le front moite et fut surpris de sa température.

Doucement, le Poisson secoua la jeune femme, l'appelant, les lèvres près de son oreille. Sa main se fit plus ferme, Lys devait se réveiller. La voyant toujours tremblante, semblant en proie à un mauvais rêve, le suédois dit son nom plus fort, et elle sursauta violement. Lys chercha quelqu'un de ses yeux paniqués, et tomba sur Aphrodite, qui semblait inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuses, avant quand son regard ne tombe sur ses mains poisseuses. Ses yeux brillaient, elle contenait ses larmes.

La jeune femme semblait fragile. Un être qu'il pouvait briser au moindre geste brusque. Il poussa un petit soupir, puis lui caressa les cheveux, ces longs fils blond clair d'une douceur incroyable. Lys ferma les yeux, son cœur se calmait, mais son angoisse persistait. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier Aphrodite pour cette soirée. Pour ce moment de répit. Mais elle aurait souhaité que l'autre soit là. Qu'il la berce et lui dise que tout allait s'arranger. Même si tout allait aller de pire en pire. Elle voulait juste voir son visage. Et lui demander pardon.

Lys se redressa sur le matelas et regarda ses mains rouges de sang. C'était la déesse qui avait fait ça. Elle l'avait tourmenté durant son sommeil. Et lui avait blessé les mains. Pour changer. Lys eut un haut de cœur. Elle eut envie de vomir, en voyant le liquide écarlate couler sur ses doigts blessés. Mais une main lui releva le visage, elle rencontra les yeux azur du chevalier des Poissons. Il lui souriait doucement. Il avait perçu son envie de vomir.

« On va les nettoyer. Les bander aussi, ce serait bien.

- Ça ne sert à rien.

- Tu me disais ça hier, regarde l'état de mes draps.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Je te les changerai. »

Depuis quand était-il aussi gentil avec quelqu'un ? Depuis quand faisait-il autant attention à une personne ? Depuis leur retour. Depuis qu'il était avec Ikki. Ce dernier l'avait quitté. Il ne voulait plus de lui. Tant pis. Lys en voulait bien. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il se sentait détendu, il servait à quelque chose.

Aphrodite aida Lys à se lever, et l'emmena dans la salle de main, où il rinça précautionneusement ses mains abîmées et douloureuses. Le sang carmin se mêlait à l'eau tièdes, coulait sur ses doigts. L'odeur du liquide s'élevait dans la pièce, Lys devint très pâle. Aphrodite s'en aperçut, il comprit qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Mais elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'elle, semblant se concentrer, afin de se retenir.

Le suédois prit une serviette et essuya les mains rougies, puis il les banda entièrement avec soin. Il se doutait que cela ne servait à rien, elles seraient bientôt tachées de sang. Mais au moins, Lys ne les verraient plus. Il lui montra ses vêtements d'un signe de tête, puis il sortit s'habiller lui aussi, puis il l'attendit. Ils allaient monter en haut.

Lys sortit de la salle de bain, rejoignit le Poisson, et ils sortirent du temple. Lys glissa sa main autour du bras d'Aphrodite, qui ne se dégagea pas. Ils montèrent ensemble les marches tranquillement. Aphrodite jeta un œil derrière lui. Il ne vit personne, tout le monde devait être monté, vu l'heure qu'il était. Les marches montées, tous deux rentrèrent dans le treizième temple, puis ils traversèrent les couloirs, pour enfin arriver à la salle à manger. Le suédois ouvrit une porte.

À leur entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils furent étonnés de les voir arriver ensemble, Lys au bras d'Aphrodite, mais ils ne dirent rien. La blonde avait une petite mine, et ses mains bandées déjà tâchées de rouge ne passaient pas inaperçues. Aphrodite poussa la porte et ils allèrent s'asseoir, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Lys posa ses mains sur la table et les regarda quelques instants. Elle attrapa la théière et se servit, les lèvres serrées. Puis elle prit sa tasse du bout des doigts et but. Elle semblait perdues dans ses pensées, ignorant tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ils pouvaient la regarder s'ils voulaient. Elle ne dirait rien.

Sion et Dohko avaient les yeux rivés sur leur maître, sur ses mains bandées. Ils voulaient la faire sortir et l'interroger, mais aucun des deux n'en avaient le courage. Saori, ne supportant plus le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce, prit la parole.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu mentis ? »

Lys ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas entendue la question. De toute façon, elle était idiote. Rhadamanthe devait déjà y avoir répondu.

Saori fut vexée de son indifférence.

« Lys !!

- J'ai voulu tout oublier. C'est tout.

- Les spectres ont attaqué le Sanctuaire ! Tu savais que c'était pour toi qu'ils venaient !

- Raison de plus pour les éloigner moi-même. »

La voix de la blonde était neutre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tasse qu'elle tenait du bouts des doigts. Elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux et voir tous ces visages inconnus la dévisager.

« Tu étais une servante proche d'Hadès ! Tu aurais dû nous dire la vérité !

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

Cette fois, Lys tourna la tête vers la déesse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis concernée. C'est moi qu'elle a attaquée. Pas toi. Le Sanctuaire n'est pas menacé, pour le moment. Je ne compte pas me livrer à Perséphone, on ne craint rien pour le moment.

- Et si elle attaque le Sanctuaire ? »

Sion défia Lys des yeux. La blonde le regarda , les sourcils légèrement froncés. Évidemment, son frère lui en voulait, quoi de plus normal ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle l'avait trahi, dans un sens. Qu'importe. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle eut l'impression de faire un saut en arrière. Quand elle était Grand Pope et que Hadès menaçait le Sanctuaire. Sion lui parlait comme ça. Il la regardait comme ça. Avant qu'elle ne sombre en Enfers.

« Je le défendrai une fois encore.

- Tu crois pouvoir le faire dans ton état ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Tu ne pourras pas te battre contre eux.

- Tu n'en sais rien, Sion. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Justement. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Masque de Mort. Celui-ci regardait Lys avait ses yeux durs, ses yeux d'autrefois.

« On ne sait rien sur toi. Tu fais des mystères, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Si le Sanctuaire est attaqué, on risque notre vie à tous, continua Camus.

- C'est bon, on a donné, soupira Milo.

- C'est votre rôle. »

Lys les regarda tous, un à un. Ce n'était plus la souriante jeune femme blonde qui était là, ni cette enfant au corps blessé. C'était un Grand Pope qui était assis à leur table. Un Grand Pope qui se tenait légèrement courbé sur sa chaise, le regard perçant qui semblait lire en eux, le visage neutre, le sourire inexistant.

« Votre rôle est de vous battre pour protéger le Sanctuaire, Athéna et le monde.

- En l'occurrence, tu n'es rien de cela, répliqua Ikki.

- Je suis un habitant du Sanctuaire, j'ai été chevalier d'or et Grand Pope.

- C'était il y a longtemps, fit Masque de Mort.

- Tu n'es plus grand-chose, maintenant, ajouta Shura.

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Dohko.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas. »

Lys demeurait imperturbable.

« Vous semblez oublier une chose, gamins, c'est que si je tombe entre leurs mains, Hadès renaîtra. Et là, vous êtes dans la merde.

- C'est toi qui nous traite de gamins avec ton comportement puérile ! Fit Masque de Mort.

- Oui, je vous traite de gamins, car vous ne réfléchissez pas pour deux sous.

- Nous n'avons pas à risquer nos vies à cause de toi ! Répliqua Aiolia.

- Aiolia ! » S'exclama Aioros.

Le Sagittaire croisa les yeux de Lys qui jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de chevalier, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle retomba sur Saori.

« Attendez… Ne me dites pas que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

- Nous n'avons pas dit ça, dit Saori.

- Mais vous le sous-entendez !! »

Les yeux de la blonde se rallumèrent d'une flamme de colère.

« Vous voulez me livrer ?! Vous êtes malades !!

- C'est ce qui nous arrangerait le plus, répliqua Masque de Mort.

- Masque de Mort !!

- Vous avez perdu la tête… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?! Vous avez vu dans quel état j'étais ?! Si je vais en Enfers, ce sera pire !!

- Que faisais-tu en Enfers ? »

Lys chercha cette voix calme et posée qu'elle avait si peu entendue mais qui lui était si familière. Son regard tomba sur Julian, qui avait cédé malgré lui la place à Poséidon. Le Dieu regardait la jeune femme de son regard froid. Lys était une servante d'Hadès, soit. Mais qu'elle soit aussi proche, c'était louche. Il voulait en savoir plus.

« Comme les autres. Je m'occupais de son âme et de son corps.

- Et tu as accepté. Cela m'étonne de toi. Toi qui es si fière, qui ne supporte pas d'avoir de maître…

- J'ai accepté malgré moi !

- Que te faisait-elle ? Elle te torturait ? Je comprends que ce soit une situation difficile. Cependant, un chevalier est censé, même sous la torture, ne pas passer du côté de l'ennemi. »

La colère de Lys, qui s'était calmé un peu, remonta en flèche. Elle bouillonnait, ses poings serrés. Elle avait envie de hurler. De leur montrer. À tous.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai subi ! Alors ne parle pas en connaisseur !!

- Tu fais pitié, Lys. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Des images affluèrent. Elle se revit sur le sol frais et dur, pantin désarticulé, le corps crispé et souffrant. Rouge. Tout rouge. Des blessures partout. La respiration difficile. Les yeux écarquillés. Les poignets douloureux. Puis un visage. Un visage au-dessus de sa tête. Qui la regardait. Avec cette pitié dans les yeux.

Elle se haïssait quand elle voyait sur son visage à quel point elle était pitoyable.

« Et ça te plait ? »

Un léger sourire dégoûté apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ça te plait d'avoir pitié de moi ? Tu m'as connue chevalier d'or, mais surtout Grand Pope. Maintenant, tu vois une pauvre femme qui a trahi sa déesse, qui s'est fait torturer, et qui aujourd'hui ne veut pas retourner en Enfers. Tu n'as plus une aussi belle image de moi, Poséidon. Ça me fait presque plaisir.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu es. »

Nouveau coup de poignard. Envie de pleurer.

« Tu veux que je retourne en bas ?! Ça serait une belle vengeance, pour toi ! Mais je refuse, je n'y retournerai pas ! Plutôt crever !!

- Eh bien crève, fit Masque de Mort.

- Mais je ne demande que ça !!! »

Lys frappa des mains sur la table, se leva, sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Elle les foudroya des yeux, furieuse.

« Je ne demande que ça !! Je ne demande que ça, de mourir !!

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ?

- Rhadamanthe, la ferme !!

- Si je veux. Calme-toi et assis-toi.

- T'es de leur côté ?! »

Le spectre se contenta de la regarder. La colère de Lys sembla tomber d'un coup. Un masque se forma sur son visage. Plus aucun sentiment ne déformait ses traits fins. Elle regardait simplement le britannique, qui luttait pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il avait horreur de ça.

« Alors tu me trahis, toi aussi.

- Je risque ma vie, je ne veux pas d'un poids en plus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours été là. Alors pourquoi il faisait ça ?

« Parce que j'en ai marre de te servir d'esclave. »

Rébellion. Elle avait mis du temps à venir. Lys s'y était préparée. Un jour, elle aurait éclaté. Pourtant, ce fut comme un poignard qu'il lui enfonçait dans le cœur. Profondément. Une blessure s'y ouvrit. Du sang en coulait, rouge, sombre, douloureux.

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle eut envie de vomir. Mais elle resta là, sans bouger. Se contentant de le regarder. Ce jeune homme qui l'avait supportée si longtemps. Qui l'avait protégée.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je te donne jamais d'ordres. Je t'appelle jamais. Même quand j'ai peur. Tout ce que t'as fait, je te l'ai jamais demandé. Mais je t'ai toujours remercié. T'es vraiment qu'un salaud. »

Sur ses mots, elle sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte passée, elle marcha tranquillement, d'un pas régulier, trop régulier, qui ferait comprendre à Rhadamanthe qu'elle avait mal. Qu'il lui avait fait très mal. Que c'était fini. Qu'il était libre.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir. Du sang. Ça coulait de sa bouche. Et de ses poignets, aussi.

**OoO**

« Vous ne comptez pas la livrer ?! »

Sion était debout, Dohko à côté de lui. Une lueur de panique brillait dans leurs yeux, l'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage. Saori en voulait beaucoup à Lys, et elle pensait au bien-être du Sanctuaire, même si elle appréciait la blonde. Il fallait songer à leur sécurité.

Des regards de reproches étaient dirigés vers Masque de Mort principalement, mais aussi sur Shura, Camus, Ikki, et même Milo et Aiolia. Le Cancer ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais il s'en voulait. Il avait dit des choses qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas la juger. Mais elle faisait trop de mystères, c'était dangereux. Et il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour cette femme.

Aphrodite lui lançait des regards tueurs à l'italien, à son amant, à tous ceux qui avaient parlé, mais surtout Poséidon, qui semblait réfléchir. Le Poisson n'était pas le seul à bouillonner intérieurement, Mû, Saga, Seiya, Shun et Aioros ne cachaient pas leur colère. Le regard noir qu'avait lancé Shaka à Aiolia n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Kanon regardait son amant discrètement, vraiment étonné que ce dernier ait ainsi rejeté Lys. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il lui demanderait quelques explications une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. La douleur qu'il avait senti en elle lui avait fait mal, lui aussi.

« Sion… Soupira Saori.

- Mais t'es barjot !! »

Seiya se leva, la chaise se renversa. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avaient quand même pas donner Lys à Perséphone ? Ils avaient vu dans quel était elle était, et cela serait pire un fois en Enfers ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça !

« On ne peut pas faire ça !

- Cela met le Sanctuaire en danger, répliqua Saori.

- Tu crois que la livrer arrangera les choses ?! Elle s'occupera d'Hadès, de gré ou de force ! Je refuse de la laisser partir !!

- Cesse de crier, Pégase, soupira Poséidon, las.

- Toi, tais-toi ! Ça te fait plaisir qu'elle souffre ! Mais moi, pas !

- Le Sanctuaire va être attaqué, tu en as conscience ? Fit la déesse.

- Qu'ils viennent tous ! Je me battrai pour elle ! J'ai confiance en Lys, je suis sûr qu'elle n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Elle ne peut pas se défendre, alors je le ferai ! »

Le courage montait dans le cœur du japonais, la détermination se lisait sur son visage. Il allait défendre Lys, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. Rhadamanthe ne semblait plus vouloir le faire, alors il allait le remplacer. Saori n'en revenait pas, elle se sentit jalouse de Lys.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner ma sœur ! S'exclama Sion. Je l'ai perdue une fois, ce ne sera pas deux !

- Même si Lys était devenue un spectre, tu la protègerais quand même, dit Poséidon. Tu n'as pas conscience du danger.

- Vous en avez conscience, vous ? Demanda Dohko, énervé.

- Plus que vous deux. Lys est un danger. En la laissant au Sanctuaire, Perséphone enverra ses troupes la chercher, et ça finira en bain de sang. Si vous la livrez, Lys résistera le plus longtemps possible, c'est-à-dire quelques jours, avant d'accepter de l'aider et s'occuper d'Hadès avec les autres servantes. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous préparer.

- Pourquoi nous aides-tu, Poséidon ? Lui demanda Ikki. Tu as été notre ennemi.

- Cela m'ennuierait beaucoup si mon frère gagnait cette bataille. De plus, je serai vengé de Lys.

- Vous êtes horrible !! » Hurla Seika.

De lourdes larmes coulaient sur les joues rosées de l'adolescente, qui tremblait. Elle s'enfuie de la pièce, claquant un des battants derrière elle. Malheureuse, elle courut dans les couloirs, ne pensant qu'à Lys, à cette jeune femme qu'ils allaient livrer à cette déesse démoniaque. Elle leur avait menti. Mais ils la trahissaient tous. Elle était dégoûtée, écœurée. Elle sentit deux mains empoigner ses épaules, elle se débattit, jusqu'à elle voit le visage désolé de Marine. Et se réfugia sans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

Shina, June et Shunrei arrivèrent. Elles avaient suivie Seika quand elle était sortie de la pièce. Les hommes continuaient leur débat. Shunrei avait les larmes aux yeux, June se retenait de les laisser couler. Shina se sentait impuissante. C'était injuste, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. La situation était grave, c'est vrai, mais on ne pouvait pas livrer un de ses chevaliers, on ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit… Pas après ce qui s'était passé…

Quand Seika fut calmée, elle décidèrent d'aller voir la blonde, qui devait se trouver dans sa chambre. Ensemble, les filles marchèrent, sans un mot, tristes. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la bonne porte, à laquelle elles frappèrent. Personne ne répondit. Lys devait être là, pourtant. Shina, Marine et June cherchèrent son cosmos, elle était là. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas les voir.

Pourtant, Seika entra dans la pièce, suivie de ses amies. Mais elles ne virent personne. Lys n'était pas dans sa chambre, les draps de son lit n'étaient pas froissés, sa fenêtre était grande ouverte. La porte de la salle de bain était poussée. Elle devait se trouver là. Seika traversa la vaste pièce et poussa la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle poussa un hurlement suraigu.

Lys était allongée sur le sol, le corps crispé et tremblotant. Il n'y avait plus de bandages sur ses mains, sa peau rougie et blessée était à l'air libre. Du sang coulait de ses poignets, de sous les longs bracelets dorés. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, roulant dans leurs orbites, incapables de s'attacher à quoique ce soit. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, mais ne trouvait rien. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, rougies par des restes du sang, dont on pouvait voir quelques gouttes sur le rebord de la cuvette. Sa peau était d'une blancheur irréelle. De faibles souffles d'échappaient de ses lèvres.

À l'autre bout du temple, Rhadamanthe se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il n'entendait rien. Pas de voix. On ne l'appelait pas. Mais son silence lui disait : « Au secours ».

**OoO**

Shun était quelqu'un de plutôt pacifique. Trop, même. C'était pourtant un chevalier d'Athéna, il avait déjà tué. Il était de nature calme et il détestait la violence. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait qu'une envie : frapper quelqu'un. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire. On n'avait pas intérêt à l'ennuyer, car le premier qui oserait lui chercher des noises, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure.

Peu de temps après que Seika ait quitté la pièce, il avait été décidé qu'on livrerait Lys à Perséphone. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Sion avait hurlé de rage, Dohko, pourtant si calme, n'avait pas été en reste, il bouillonnait de colère. Aphrodite et Seiya l'avait défendue du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, Mû, Saga et Aioros s'était joins à eux, même Aldébaran, Shaka et Shiryu. Pourtant, la décision avait été prise. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des chevaliers à cause de Lys. Furieux, la moitié des chevaliers allait quitter la pièce quand June entra en catastrophe, hystérique. La seule chose qu'elle put dire, ce fut : « Lys va mourir ».

Évidemment, ces chevaliers qui allaient sortir de la pièce se ruèrent dans le couloir et coururent jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancien Grand Pope. Avec précaution, Shina et Marine avaient transporté Lys sur son lit. Elle avait à peine réagi, les repoussant faiblement au début. Après, elle n'en avait plus eu la force. Ou l'esprit.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sion et Dohko se jetèrent au chevet de leur sœur aînée, qui se réagit pas à leurs appels. Ses yeux tournaient, cherchant quelque chose, son corps se tendait, ses mains tremblaient. Shun et Seiya étaient partis chercher Rhadamanthe. Qui avait disparu. Ils avaient juste vu Kanon qui pestait, il voulait absolument parler au spectre, qui avait le don de s'enfuir quand il voulait lui parler. Il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient.

Shun était tout à fait d'accord. Il n'avait rien contre le spectre, mais cette trahison envers Lys l'avait plus que déçu. Il n'était pas là pour les aider, pour soigner la jeune femme, pour l'aider. Ses lèvres semblaient vouloir former des mots, mais elles n'osaient pas, elle s'arrêtaient en cours de route. Elle voulait appeler quelqu'un. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle n'osait pas.

On avait renvoyé tout le monde de la chambre, il ne restait que Sion et Dohko. Seika était en larmes, son petit frère la consolait comme il pouvait. Ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la salle de bain l'avait choquée. Elle détestait Rhadamanthe, le haïssait presque. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers Perséphone était bien pire encore. C'était inhumain de faire subir cela à quelqu'un.

Kanon n'avait pas fait de vieux os au treizième temple. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Lys, il y avait quand même une limite. Il était persuadé que, d'une façon ou d'un autre, Rhadamanthe était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. D'où sa fuite. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il ne voulait avoir de conversation avec son amant. Le grec avait bien l'attention d'attraper ce stupide spectre et de lui poser des questions ! Et il avait tout intérêt à lui répondre. Non mais !

Pendant près d'une heure, Kanon arpenta le Sanctuaire. Rhadamanthe était introuvable. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus sa colère montait. Le spectre se foutait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait beau chercher partout, il ne le trouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir son cosmos, et bientôt, la colère se transforma en inquiétude. Et si le spectre était redescendu ? S'il avait rejoint Perséphone ? Non, impossible, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, pas après avoir laisser tomber Lys. Le plus stratégique pour lui aurait été de la livrer lui-même. Le britannique était forcément quelque part.

Kanon crut qu'il allait exploser. Ça y est, il l'avait trouvé, il montait les marches du temple du Taureau. Le grec se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'au chemin des douze maisons zodiacales. Il se précipita dans le temple des Gémeaux, criant le nom du spectre, qui sauta au plafond, le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il se pinça la lèvre, Kanon avait l'air furieux. Et il y avait de quoi.

« Ka…

- Assis !! »

Rhadamanthe s'assit donc sur le canapé. Kanon posa ses fesses à côté de lui, maintenant, ils allaient causer.

« J'ai des questions à te poser.

- Et j'ai aucune réponse à te donner.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Si tu ne me réponds pas, Rhadamanthe, je te jette dehors, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- Arrête avec tes menaces.

- Je suis très sérieux. »

Leur regard se croisa. Oui, Kanon était sérieux. Il s'hésiterait pas à le plaquer s'il refusait de lui donner les réponses qu'il voulait. Il avait conscience que Lys, involontairement, cassait leur couple, mais il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : Lys avait besoin de Rhadamanthe.

Il avait suivi son frère dans la chambre de la jeune femme, en voyant son corps blanc et crispés, ses mains ensanglantées et ses yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites, il avait eut pitié d'elle. Et ses lèvres qui remuaient à peine, c'était des appels silencieux. Elle voulait appeler Rhadamanthe, mais elle n'osait pas.

« Tu plaisantes ? Attends, tu…

- Lys a besoin de toi. Je sais pas ce que Perséphone lui a fait, mais elle est partie ailleurs, là.

- Écoute…

- Et tu le sais. »

Kanon releva le visage du spectre en lui tenant le menton.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle lui fait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu sais quand elle ne va pas bien. Et tu sais toujours où elle se trouve. Tu te rappelles, quand Perséphone est venue ? Tu as trouvé Lys. Vous êtes liés, tous les deux. Tu pourrais sentir son cosmos à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me trompe ? »

Le souvenir douloureux lui revint à l'esprit. Oui, c'était vrai. Qu'importe où elle se situait, il finissait par la retrouver. Et quand elle allait mal, il le savait, aussi. C'était ainsi.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu l'entends quand elle t'appelle.

- Elle ne m'appelle jamais. »

C'est son silence qui m'angoisse, rajouta Rhadamanthe pour lui-même.

« Tout à l'heure, elle n'osait pas dire ton nom.

- Elle ne m'appelle pas, ce serait comme me donner un ordre, et elle a horreur de ça. Et puis… elle sait que ça me fait peur.

- Et en sachant ça, tu l'abandonnes.

- Je ne suis pas son serviteur. Je veux me détacher d'elle.

- Tu as dit toi-même que Lys ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi. Elle est en danger, et tu la laisses tomber !

- Je croyais que tu la détestais.

- T'es vraiment dégueu. »

Kanon se leva, il en avait marre. Il allait quitter la pièce quand…

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Lentement, il se retourna vers le spectre, qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il lut la tristesse sur son visage.

« Je t'aime. Si je m'allie à Lys, je serait plus traître encore que je ne le suis aux yeux de Perséphone. Tu vas sans doute trouver ça idiot, mais si je reste au Sanctuaire, c'est pour toi. Pas pour elle. C'est moins grave pour Perséphone. Elle hait Lys à un point inimaginable. Elle n'a rien contre toi. Et c'est toi que je veux protéger. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, sans hésiter.

- C'est ce que je disais, t'es dégueu.

- Comment ?!

- Ça me fait plaisir, ce que tu me dis. Ça me montre à quel point tu tiens à moi. Mais moi, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. Mais Lys, elle a besoin de toi.

- Elle a besoin de personne. Mon rôle était de la garder, tout le monde en est capable.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai du mal à te croire. »

Kanon lança un regard méprisant au spectre et sortit de la pièce. Rhadamanthe mentait. Il voulait se persuader que son rôle pouvait être donné à n'importe qui. Mais c'était faux. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas le faire. Après tant de temps passé ensemble, à la place de la blonde, Kanon n'aurait pu accepter quelqu'un d'autre.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée. Plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux était rivés sur le ciel sombre, derrière la vitre, vaguement. Poséidon avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, la main sur son menton. Une expression sérieuse se peignait sur ses traits. Il avait renvoyé Julian, il était sourd à ses protestations. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et ne voulait pas être perturbé par ce jeune homme dont il entendait continuellement les pensées. Bon, certes, c'était voulu. Mais il voulait vraiment être au calme.

Le Dieu avait pris sa décision. Il ne laisserait pas Lys partir sans rien faire. Il voulait savoir qui elle était. Il se souvenait de l'unique fois où il l'avait vu. Il allait se faire emprisonner par cette gamine qui se faisait appeler Athéna. Elle ne lui était jamais sorti de la tête. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa beauté. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son regard. De ses yeux magnifiques qui avaient compris. Compris quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais c'était quelque chose d'important. Qu'il avait cru ressentir à ce moment-là.

Le nier était inutile, Poséidon était vraiment stupéfait. Lys semblait avoir une importance capitale pour la résurrection d'Hadès, Perséphone tenait particulièrement à l'avoir à son service. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le surprenait le plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était la torture. Il n'osait imaginer ce que la déesse devait faire subir à l'ancien Grand Pope.

Étant un chevalier d'or particulièrement puissant, Lys était devenue une servant d'Hadès, et celui-ci devait tenir à elle, à cause de ses dons, très certainement. Perséphone avait dû très mal le prendre, et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle se vengeait sur la blonde. D'ailleurs, Lys était une dure à cuire. Jamais elle n'accepterait de faire cela de son plein gré. Et c'était sans doute ce qui devait amuser Perséphone. Sa résistance.

C'était vrai que voir Hadès posséder la Terre l'ennuyait beaucoup. D'accord, c'était vrai aussi, il était jaloux qu'Hadès ait pu posséder la femme qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour ça que Poséidon se mettait du côté d'Athéna, et qu'il voulait empêcher Lys de descendre. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Il voulait la comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle avait compris ce jour-là, résoudre le mystère. Il voulait en connaître plus sur cette femme horriblement instable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Voilà Sorente qui venait dormir. Le battant se referma derrière lui, un silence lourd s'installe. Il avait deviné que c'était Poséidon qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre, et non son amant. La Sirène s'avança jusqu'à se trouver près du Dieu. Il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je verrai.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser descendre.

- Je verrai. »

Sorente baissa la tête. Poséidon partit, laissant la place à Julian, qui chancela, puis se prit la tête dans la main, sonné. Le Dieu aurait voulu avoir son propre corps, aller dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et lui parler. Quoique, il doutait qu'elle soir en état. Il pouvait presque la voir accroupie devant la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant le peu qu'elle avait mangé, alors que sa raison partait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	48. Le départ

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello every (se prend Harry Poetter 5 dans la gueule) Ca fait mal !! T.T

**Lys _(sabre à la main)_ :** Tu vas mourir...

Nan, veux po !!

**Lys :** Y'a Sion qui est à deux doigts de péter un câble à cause de ton dernier chap où deux jeunes hommes, dont je ne dirai pas le nom (oui, Milo et Camus, c'est à vous que je parle !! Et ne rougissez pas !!), se sont envoyés en l'air dans son bureau !!

Mais c'était po mon idée... (se prend le tour de Jamir) Mais !!!

**Lys :** Et puis y'a Kiki qui s'est joint au "Front de Libération des Perso Martyrisés" avec Aioros et Saga !! Ah, et y'a Shaka aussi...

Et toi, t'y es pas ?? Ah nan !! Pas la maison des ours !! O.O (exquive la maison de poupée)

**Lys :** Bien sûr que si, couillonne !!

Veux po mourir, moi !! (Se barre en courant) Ah ! Au fait ! (revient deux secondes) Y'a un nouveau chap dans "Il pleut", cette fic n'est pas finie :-) Et puis je me suis gourrée pour cette fic, il y a un chap en plus avant le précédent, regardez bien ! (s'en va en courant)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 47

Le départ

Quand Rhadamanthe se réveilla ce matin-là, il était seul dans son lit. Il en fut à peine étonné. Une fois encore, Kanon avait dormi dans la chambre de son frère. Il ne partageait plus rien avec lui, l'évitant comme la peste. Le spectre ne savait plus que faire pour le récupérer. Lui parler ne servait à rien, Kanon ne voulait plus l'écouter. Et de toute façon, pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Il y a plus de deux siècles, Rhadamanthe était devenu responsable de Lys. Il lui était interdit de parler d'elle à quiconque. Sinon, il se verrait sévèrement puni et on lui retirerait la garde de la blonde. À l'époque, il avait cru qu'on lui confiait un enfant. Et il n'avait tout à fait tort. Lys était une petite fille. Une petite fille dans le corps d'une femme. Il l'avait longtemps nié. Quand il l'avait compris, il était trop tard.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Des années de vide très difficiles pour tous les deux. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il sentait que ce serait mal placé. Car elle n'avait pas tord, elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Mais elle l'avait toujours remercié. Il s'était passé des choses qui lui étaient interdit de dire. Rhadamanthe devait garder des secrets. Il ne devait pas dire ce qu'on faisait à la jeune femme.

Cela aurait pu être dur. Mais en fait, ça ne l'était pas. Il avait vécu si longtemps avec elle qu'il était devenu comme elle. Lys ne pouvait rien dire. Elle gardait tout pour elle. Même quand elle souffrait, elle n'appelait personne. Jamais elle ne révélait ses secrets. C'était pour elle. Sa souffrance, c'était pour elle. Et Rhadamanthe était devenu pareil. On aurait pu lui poser mille questions. Jamais il n'aurait pu parler de tout ça à cœur ouvert. Car c'était son secret à lui aussi. Et sa souffrance, c'était pour lui.

Lys n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Il savait tout d'elle. Dans ses moments de délires, elle lui parlait de son passé. Ses mots puaient l'ironie, la douleur, l'hypocrisie, la peur. Ses mots de bonheur, elle les lui révélait à mi-mots. C'était dans ses moments de folies. Elle était rarement lucide, quand elle lui parlait d'elle. Et Rhadamanthe ne laissait envahir. Et il parlait, lui aussi. Il parlait de sa vie, avant. Jamais il ne révèlerait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Jamais elle ne révèlerait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, le spectre aurait pu tomber amoureux de cette jeune femme si belle, si courageuse et si faible, si fragile en même temps. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Il n'avait jamais aimé Lys, pas dans ce sens-là. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier leur relation. Ils se faisaient pleinement confiance. Il y avait de la tendresse entre eux, de la compassion. De la pitié, aussi. De l'attention. Ils s'aimaient. Mais c'était un amour différent de celui qui le liait à Kanon. Il ne pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié. C'était plus fort.

Donner sa vie pour elle, il en était capable. Sans hésitation. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Kanon rentrait en ligne de compte, maintenant. Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le croyait, à la base, et Lys était un poids. Le spectre était dorénavant un traître à Hadès, il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais en se mettant du côté de Lys, son sort ne pouvait qu'être bien plus pire encore. Il connaissait la haine de Perséphone contre Lys. Sa jalousie maladive. Il devait se défaire de la blonde.

Il se dégoûtait. Ce choix était horrible, il le savait, il entendait déjà Lys hurler de sa voix suraiguë. Il voyait déjà son corps en sang et fragile, ses yeux qui le suppliaient de l'aider, qui pleuraient de honte. Elle avait besoin de lui. Plus que quiconque. Il le savait. Mais il l'abandonnait. Il devait choisir. C'était un dilemme. Il allait regretter son choix. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était las. Tellement las…

**OoO**

La tension était palpable dans le Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers restaient seuls ou se réunissaient par petits groupes, évitant les éléments indésirables, notamment Masque de Mort. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut en arrière, quand on l'évitait comme la peste. Je l'ai mérité, se disait-il, mais il ne trouvait pas ça agréable pour autant. Shura restait avec lui, ils avaient les mêmes opinions. Il valait mieux que Lys s'en aille. Mais il savait que c'était mal.

Sion avait reçu un courrier, ce matin. C'était un superbe aigle noir qui était venu déposer une lettre. Perséphone viendrait en fin d'après-midi connaître leur décision. Nul doute qu'elle devait les espionner afin de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. C'était une déesse, après tout. Sion et Dohko étaient furieux, le mot était faible. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

C'était fou, quand même, à quel point Lys s'était incrustée dans leur vie. Elle avait débarqué un jour, comme ça, avec ses mystères, et bientôt, elle disparaîtrait. On s'était attaché à elle, la blonde faisait parti de leur quotidien. Elle et son serpent, qu'elle gardait constamment sur ses épaules depuis la veille. Lys demeurait au dernier temple, ne bougeant pas de sa chambre. Elle avait sans doute peur de sortir. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de quitter le Domaine Sacré.

Persuadée que Perséphone ne viendrait pas seule, Saori avait ordonné aux chevaliers d'argent de faire des rondes dans le Sanctuaire et, en cas d'attaque, de rejoindre le départ du long chemin des douze maisons. Les apprentis, sans défense, étaient emmenés au treizième temple, où ils resteraient avec les servantes et Kiki. Il n'était pas le plus âgé des enfants, mais il avait pourtant de l'influence sur eux. Il était plus puissant et il avait été témoin des guerres précédentes. L'enfant les calmerait si besoin. June, Seika et Shunrei, de même, ferait parti du groupe.

Saori n'avait pas parlé de ces mesures à Sion, qui refusait de la voir. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais il l'avait envoyé bouler. Il n'était plus maître de ses émotions, il en voulait à la Terre entière. En colère, la déesse était partie voir Dohko. Il ne l'avait pas insultée, mais son regard tueur voulait tout dire. Enfin, elle s'était résignée à parler à Mû, il pourrait toujours faire passer le message à son maître. Le Bélier s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir et de lui dire de disparaître de sa vue. Saga, près de lui, était loin d'être de meilleure humeur.

Saori ne savait qui aller voir et plaider sa cause. C'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire. Elle savait bien que c'était horrible comme décision, elle ne devait pas faire cela, son grand-père devait avoir honte d'elle, là où il était. Pourtant, elle avait choisi. Elle devait protéger le Sanctuaire. Lys les avait trahi, c'était une comédienne, comme Rhadamanthe, ce stupide spectre dont elle aurait bien voulu se débarrasser aussi.

La jalousie envahissait Saori, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était jalouse de Lys. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de l'emportement de Seiya qui voulait la protéger contre tous. C'est vrai, c'était dans son tempérament, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas à une femme étrangère qu'il devait dire ça ! C'était elle, Saori, qu'il devait protéger, et non cette blonde qui se croyait tout permis !

Les chevaliers d'or, ce n'était même pas la peine de les chercher, aucun ne voudrait d'elle. Elle fut jalouse encore une fois. Lys était sociable, elle s'entendait à peu près bien avec tout le monde. Certains en particuliers, mais elle pouvait parler normalement avec tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saori, qui avait du mal à être naturelle avec ces hommes si puissants. Ils l'intimidaient quand même, alors que Lys n'en craignait aucun, même pas le tueur, Masque de Mort.

La déesse songea à ses chevaliers divins. Non, il valait mieux ne pas aller les voir non plus. Seiya ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, de même pour Shun. Elle n'avait rien à dire à Hyoga, il était trop froid pour elle. Ikki, ce n'était même pas la peine. Quant à Shiryu, elle doutait fortement qu'il veuille lui parler, il était du même avis que Seiya et Shun.

Il ne lui restait donc personne. Ah si, Julian, mais elle ne voulait pas du tout le voir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en situation compromettante avec Sorente, elle le fuyait comme la peste. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait un faible pour elle… En fait, il se faisait son général. Elle était écœurée. Il n'y avait donc aucun de potable ? Quand elle se faisait une bonne opinion de quelqu'un, peu de temps après, cette personne la décevait.

Saori pensa aux filles. Non, il ne lui restait personne. Seika, si gentille et attentionnée, lui jetait des regards tueurs, de même pour les autres. Solidarité féminine. Saori se sentait vraiment abandonnée.

**OoO**

C'était presque une habitude. Lys était assise sur le large rebord de sa fenêtre. Ambre était enroulée autour de son cou, sa taille, ses membres. Elle semblait vouloir protéger sa maîtresse, qu'elle ne verrait plus. Une bouteille vide était posée à ses pieds. Une cigarettes plantée entre les lèvres, elle regardait vaguement les fins volutes bleutés s'élever dans l'air. C'était au moins la dixième qu'elle fumait depuis ce matin. Peut-être plus, elle ne comptait pas.

Lys poussa un soupir. Les minutes passaient, à la fois si vite et tellement lentes. Elle aurait voulu avoir déjà la déesse devant elle, et en même temps, elle était terrorisée parce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était condamnée. Saori l'avait condamnée. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, loin, très loin d'ici, quelque part où on ne la retrouverait jamais. Mais elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Perséphone la rattraperait. Elle serait seule. Toute seule.

Le visage de Rhadamanthe lui revint en mémoire. Plus jamais, elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait ses bras autour d'elle, plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix grave. C'était bien. Il s'était détaché d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas sa perte sur la conscience. Tout irait bien. Il n'allait rien lui arriver. Elle allait accepter d'aider Hadès. Un peu de lutte, puis elle dirait oui. Pour lui. Pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle tenait à lui. Il l'avait protégée si longtemps. Il avait toujours été là. Elle allait l'aider un peu. En demandant à Perséphone de l'épargner. De la faire souffrir plus encore si elle voulait. Mais qu'il ne lui arrive rien, à lui.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Elle semblait calme. Pourtant, la peur lui bouffait le cœur, elle avait mal au ventre, une horrible envie de vomir. Son teint était pâle, pour changer. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Parce qu'elle était condamnée. Parce qu'elle avait honte. Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle devait se reprendre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Elle ne reverrait plus personne. Mais elle ne s'en rappellerait plus non plus.

La porte s'ouvrit. Lys ne tourna même pas la tête. Elle savait qui était en train d'entrer dan sa chambre, et qui repoussait le battant. Ses pas légers et réguliers venaient vers elle. Sa tête tourna, ses yeux quittèrent ce paysage immuable pour se poser sur Dohko, qui restait planté devant elle. Il ne se dirent rien. Mais Lys sentit en lui tout la peur et la souffrance de la voir s'envoler à nouveau. Ces sentiments qu'il cachait si bien. Alors elle lui sourit. Un sourire rassurant. Mais qui lui transperça le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n'était rien. Elle allait mourir.

Dohko s'avança encore et tendit les bras. Lys écrasa sa cigarette sur son bracelet, lassa tomber ses jambes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'intérieur de la pièce, et glissa ses bras autour du cou de son ancien élève. Dohko la serra fort dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots. Lys sentait ses yeux piquer, mais rien ne s'en écoula. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas devant lui. Devant personne.

Sa main se glissa dans le courte chevelure sombre de son petit frère, elle le serrait fort dans ses bras. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Elle céda. Lys se mit à pleurer, réfugiant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle serrait les dents. Ne pas sangloter. Fallait pas. Pas le droit. Juste pleurer. Se soulager un peu. Lui montrer que, oui, elle était terrorisée. Elle aussi. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller.

C'est alors que Sion entra. Sa gorge se noua quand il fit Lys agrippée à son amant. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers eux. Dohko se dégagea, laissant la place à Sion, qui enserra sa sœur dans ses bras. Il la tint fort contre lui, cédant lui aussi aux larmes qui inondaient le visage blanc de sa sœur. Dohko s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et passa son bras autour des épaules de la blonde, qui se crispait à son petit frère. Pas partir. Elle voulait pas partir. Elle avait mal. Ça faisait trop mal.

Sion se dégagea doucement. C'était l'heure. Perséphone était en bas, dans la maison du Bélier. Il n'y avait personne avec elle, Saori s'était trompée. Tous les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réuni dans la salle du trône, il ne manquait qu'eux. Lys voulut rester seule un moment, elle les rejoindrait avant que Perséphone n'arrive, c'était promis. Elle s'essuya les yeux et leur fit un magnifique sourire qui les réchauffa un peu. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Un silence tomba.

Lys jeta un regard sur la paysage qu'elle ne verrait plus. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille vide posée sur le rebord. Elle l'attrapa dans ses mains. Puis, la blonde la jeta sur le bord de la fenêtre. Lys attrapa un bout de verre et se tailla la main. Du sang coula sur la plaie. Du sang rouge, sombre, puant. Elle leva les yeux, fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta devant un mur. La plaie saignait bien. Elle plongea ses doigts devant.

**OoO**

Le reine Perséphone était une femme magnifique et d'apparence froide. C'est en habitant les Enfers qu'elle était devenue ainsi. Son oncle, Hadès, l'avait enlevé et l'avait épousé de force. Sa mère, Déméter, en avait souffert. Perséphone aussi. Du moins, le montrait-elle. Car la vérité, c'était qu'elle aimait son époux. Ayant hérité des Enfers, Hadès n'avait pu lui offrir un monde de lumière. D'où la création d'Élision. Pourtant, la déesse ne se plaignait pas. Car être avec son mari lui suffisait, elle était heureuse dans ses bras.

Avec le temps, Perséphone avait appris à masquer ses émotions. Il fallait bien la connaître pour les deviner, derrière celles qu'elle affichait. Il y avait peu de gens qui pouvait prétendre bien la connaître, hormis Hadès. Rhadamanthe faisait partie de ceux-là.

Quand il la vit entrer dans la pièce lumineuse, quand ses yeux vert d'eau tombèrent sur Lys, Rhadamanthe sentit une joie malsaine éclater dans le cœur de la déesse. Elle jubilait, derrière son masque de froideur. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Rhadamanthe serra les poings, alors que Lys, près du trône de Saori pâlissait à vu d'œil.

Leur regard s'était croisé. Lys avait perdu le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait, sa détermination s'était envolée. Elle avait blanchi, son corps tremblait imperceptiblement. La terreur l'empêchait de formuler une pensées. Des flash-back explosèrent dans sa tête, elle eut envie de pleurer, de s'enfuir. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle était clouée sur place. Était-ce la peur ? Ou était-ce ces mains invisibles et froides qu'elle sentait posées sur son corps ?

Perséphone, intérieurement ravie, extérieurement exaspérée, lâcha Lys des yeux et se tourna vers Saori, qui n'en revenait pas du visage décomposé de la blonde. Le visage d'un condamné à mort. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la déesse. Elle n'osait pas regarder autre part. Il ne voulait plus l'aider. C'était pas grave. Un mauvais moment à passer. C'était bientôt fini.

La déesse lisait les pensées de Lys. Elle se régalait de sa terreur. Rhadamanthe l'avait laissée tomber. Parfait. Lys souffrait, ce serait encore plus amusant puisqu'elle savait qu'il ne serait plus là pour la récupérer après. C'était pour lui qu'elle se résignait. Qu'elle accepterait. Vraiment, les choses marchaient mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

« Vous avez donc décidé de me rendre mon bien. »

La voix de Perséphone était si froide qu'elle donnait des frisson dans le dos. Lys pâlit plus encore, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle voulait s'enfuir. Loin, très loin d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

« Nous y sommes obligés.

- Je me doutais qu'elle me reviendrait. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu me rendes aussi facilement. »

Saori était une belle garce. Tiens, de la jalousie envers Lys ? Quelle ironie. Perséphone se rappela des paroles d'Hadès, elle aurait voulu les balancer à la tête de la déesse. Mais il le lui avait interdit. Elle devait se taire, maintenant plus que jamais.

L'adolescente se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Perséphone semblait lire dans ses pensées. Vivement qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne supportait plus toute cette tension.

« Je tiens à la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

- Si tu le dis. Je récupère donc mon bien. »

Perséphone leva le bras, ses doigts s'écartèrent. Une chaîne apparut devant sa paume, se poursuit dans les air, fonça vers Lys qui ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés, alors que le métal fusionnait avec ses bracelet. Une brusque envie de vomir explosa dans son ventre alors que des images et des voix envahissaient son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, semblant calmée. Alors qu'elle tremblait intérieurement, l'angoisse lui bouffait le cœur, alors que des cris hurlaient à ses oreilles, des visages se défiguraient de souffrance. Ses membres étaient douloureux, son cœur battait à la chamade, une étrange folie s'emparait d'elle, de seconde en seconde.

On parla, elle n'entendit rien. Elle sentit juste que Perséphone tirait légèrement sur la chaîne pour qu'elle avance. Lentement, Lys descendit les marches devant le trône. Elle semblait résignée à son choix, ce que tout le monde trouva étrange. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il ne passait dans sa tête et la douleur qui lui procurait chaque mouvement de ses jambes. Lys sentit sa présence. Elle était là, à sa gauche, pas loin. Elle allait être devant lui. Ça allait dégénérer. Elle ne devait pas. Mais un fort sentiment de rébellion repoussa la folie.

Soudain, la blonde ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux injectés de sang. Elle les tourna vers Rhadamanthe, ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais un flot de sang lui monta à la gorge et elle le cracha par terre, à ses pieds. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Au secours. Rhadamanthe avait pâli.

Une douleur indéfinissable la traversa toute entière, alors que Perséphone la tirait en pestant. Lys fit quelques pas et s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de marcher. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, son corps se crispait, ses doigts griffaient les dalles du sol, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, cherchant quelqu'un sans le trouver. Fallait pas le regarder. Pas le droit.

Les chevaliers voulurent l'aider, mais un mur invisible se forma devant eux, comme celui que savait si bien créer Mû. Ils avaient beau frapper dessus, violemment ou comme des fous, ils ne pouvaient le briser. Saori se leva, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur le corps tordu de la blonde qui semblait suffoquer. C'est à ce moment-là que Poséidon se leva, furieux. Perséphone croisa son regard, alors qu'un superbe trident doré et sculpté apparaissait dans sa main.

« Laisse-là, fit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- Je refuse, répliqua Perséphone.

- Ça te plait de la torturer, au point de le faire sous nos yeux ?

- Tout aurait pu très bien se passer si elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. »

Perséphone jeta un regard discret à Rhadamanthe qui pâlissait.

« Laisse-là ! »

Poséidon jeta son trident vers Perséphone. Rhadamanthe donna un coup dans le mur, soudain terrorisé, mais il ne se brisa pas. Il fallait arrêter le trident, tout de suite, maintenant…

Un hurlement de pure souffrance résonna dans la pièce. Un flot de sang jaillit su corps crispé de Lys, qui avait les yeux exorbités. Sa tête roula sur le côté, un râle s'échappait de ses lèvres, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues trop pâles. Poséidon était stupéfait. Perséphone avait le bras levé. De même, la chaîne maintenait Lys debout devant elle. Son trident était profondément planté dans le ventre de la blonde. Il devait même la transpercer.

Lys laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses joues baignées de larmes, du sang coulant abondamment de ses lèvres et de son ventre. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, soutenue par la chaîne qui lui maintenait les bras levés au-dessus de la tête. Le liquide rouge empourprait ses vêtements, coulaient le long de ses jambes, finissait par terre. L'odeur forte emplissait la pièce. La souffrance avait bloquer son esprit, elle s'y abandonnait presque. Mais son esprit de rébellion était toujours présent, il luttait pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse aller.

« Si tu veux un conseil, retire ça de son corps. Elle a très mal, tu sais. »

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Perséphone, cachée derrière le corps blanc et rouge. Furieux, Poséidon rappela son trident. Il laissa un trou béant derrière lui. Lys poussa un gémissement de douleur, Perséphone fit un mouvement dédaigneux de la main et laissa tomber son bras, alors que la blonde chancelait et se laissait tomber sur le sol, sur le côté, dos au trône. Une marre rouge coula autour d'elle, son visage était caché contre son bras. Elle respirait faiblement, son corps secoué de légers spasmes.

Poséidon regardait les restes de la blonde, en colère. Elle avait osé. Perséphone n'avait vraiment aucun pitié, et sa haine envers Lys devait vraiment être grande. Pourquoi ? Il se posait maintenant sérieusement la question. Personne ne méritait de se prendre un trident dans le ventre. Personne ne méritait une telle souffrance.

Près de lui, Saori tremblait comme une feuille. Les chevaliers était blancs. Le mur avait disparu, mais personne n'osait s'avancer. Même pas Rhadamanthe, qui regardait le corps de Lys avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il avait compris. Il était le seul.

« Tu es horrible.

- Et alors ? Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle est trop rebelle.

- Quoi de plus normal ? Elle ne veut pas retourner là-bas.

- Mais elle est à nous. Je te conseille de nous laisser tranquille, Poséidon. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de querelle avec ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Quand je vois ses méthodes, je n'ai qu'une envie, et c'est de lui faire manger la poussière.

- Tu as été comme ça un jour, toi aussi.

- Jamais je n'ai fait cela à qui que ce soit. »

Le regard de Julian était noir, Poséidon était en colère. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour Lys. C'était fini. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Les choses allaient changer. Hadès serait vaincu une fois encore, il en faisait le serment.

Saori, décomposée, regardant sans cesse le corps de Lys, poussa un cri suraigu.

« Ne la laisse pas comme ça ! Soigne-la, elle va mourir ! »

Perséphone la regarda, surprise.

« Parce que tu crois qu'après ce qu'elle vient de subir, un mortel peut survivre ? »

Une silence stupéfait apparut dans la salle du trône, seulement brisé par les pas de Perséphone. Ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol. Elle baissa ses yeux brillants vers Lys. De son pied, elle mit le corps sur le ventre, puis fit tourner la tête vers Saori. Et poussa un cri de terreur, ses mains devant la bouche, se laissant tomber sur son trône.

Lys avait prit la pâleur d'un cadavre. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle regardait droit devant elle. Ses pupilles trop claires étaient dilatées. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, on pouvait voir le bout nacré de ses dents. Une expression d'épouvante se lisait sur son visage froid. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Lys était morte.

Sion tomba à genoux, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dohko mit ses mains devant sa bouche, les joues humides. Personne n'osait dire un mot, les quelques larmes coulaient chez certains étaient plus parlantes.

Perséphone leva la main, la chaîne suivit son mouvement et, lentement, le corps de Lys fut soulever. D'abord ses bras mous, puis son corps flasque et enfin ses jambes, qui pendaient au-dessus du vide. Perséphone attrapa le menton de Lys entre deux doigts et lui releva le visage, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus et morts de la blonde.

« Lys a des yeux magnifiques. Il n'y a que dans la mort qu'ils perdent leur éclat. C'est sûrement cet éclat que son maître a voulu détruire. Mais il n'a jamais réussi. Il n'a jamais osé la tuer. »

Elle lâcha le visage de Lys qui retomba. La déesse tourna les yeux vers Rhadamanthe.

« Ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu mourir. Tu as perdu l'habitude. »

La Reine des Morts lui fit un petit sourire ironique alors que la rage déformait le visage de Rhadamanthe. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de chevalier, pour tomber enfin sur Sion.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de la voir morte ? Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, tu vas pourvoir te faire à cette idée ! Ta sœur est passé dans l'autre camp. Celui des morts. »

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Poséidon.

« Ne t'interpose pas. Sinon, ça pourrait être pire pour elle. »

Une brume noire apparut autour de Perséphone et du cadavre de Lys. Le brouillard les enveloppa. Elles disparurent.

Il était tard. Le ciel azur était maintenant d'une sombre couleur d'encre. Aucune étoile ne brillait, ce soir-là. À croire que c'était fait exprès. Leur lumière s'était éteinte, en même temps que la vie de Lys, quelques heures auparavant. Le ciel faisait son deuil. Comme certaines personnes dans le Sanctuaire. Lys ne reviendrait plus. Elle était partie. Personne n'arrivait à voir le bon côté des choses. Parce qu'ils avaient fait une erreur.

Dohko entra dans la chambre de Sion. Celle dans laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son meilleur ami, son frère, son amant. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, le regard vague, amorphe. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, il avait pleuré très longtemps. Son teint avait pâli, son regard terni. Dohko n'était pas dans un meilleur état. C'était une larve qui se traînait dans le temple. Il ne supportait pas la présence de Sion. Car il lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus.

Là encore, ses yeux piquaient. Sion n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'était pas devenu fou. Mais le chagrin l'écrasait. Alors il restait dans sa chambre, perdu dans son monde. Dohko tentait de garder les pieds sur Terre, mais lui aussi, il s'était assis dans un coin, sans bouger, répondant à peine à ceux qui essayaient de lui parler.

**OoO**

Il était tard, maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas mangé. Ils laissaient à leur corps et à leur esprit de mourir une nouvelle fois. C'était un moment qu'ils avaient déjà vécu autrefois. Il fallait juste attendre. Attendre que la douleur soit moins forte, que leur corps ait suffisamment maigri, que leur esprit soit à nouveau lucide. Ils avaient le temps. Il avaient l'éternité pour encaisser.

Dohko retira ses chaussures, puis il monta sur le lit, tout habillé. Il se déplaça jusqu'à être près de Sion. Il s'allongea près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Puis, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit, après quelques minutes, les doigts de son amant lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

À l'autre bout du temple, dans une chambre, Seiya n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Sans cesse, les images de la journées lui revenaient en mémoire : Perséphone, le visage décomposé de Lys, la longue chaîne, le sang qu'elle cracha devant Rhadamanthe, son corps tombant à terre, le trident, son cadavre… Il avait encore envie de pleurer.

Shiryu, près de lui, grogna. Seiya n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, il avait envie de dormir. Enfin, il voulait plutôt oublier cette journée horrible, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à son demi-frère. Seiya n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce n'était pas de sa faute. En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir si Lys avait vraiment quitté sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette journée, que ces évènements n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Lys ne pouvait être partie. Ils n'avaient pas pu la chasser ainsi du Sanctuaire…

Décidé à aller dans le chambre de la blonde, même si ça ne servait à rien, Seiya repoussa les draps et se leva. Shiryu, étonné, se redressa sur un coude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais dans la chambre de Lys.

- Pour quoi faire ? Seiya, Lys n'est plus là, et tu le…

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Avec un soupir, Shiryu se leva à son tour. Seiya lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la pièce, fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils parcoururent les couloirs sombres qui n'avaient rien de rassurant à cette heure de la nuit. Évidemment, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Qui serait levé à cette heure de la nuit, franchement ? Il n'y avait bien que Seiya pour mettre les pieds hors de sa chambre à un moment pareil.

Enfin, Seiya et Shiryu arrivèrent devant la chambre de Lys. Ils hésitèrent à rentrer. Ils avaient l'impression que ce serait mal. Pourtant… C'est comme si elle était toujours là, et qu'elle les invitait à venir la rejoindre. Finalement, le Dragon actionna la poignée et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce vide et trop sombre. Seiya chercha l'interrupteur de la main, quand il le trouva, il l'actionna. Leur cœur fit un bond dans leur poitrine.

Le mur en face de la porte était tout blanc. Si on exceptait les traces de sang séché posé dessus. Un message y était écrit. Un message maladroit, des lettres hésitantes, penchées. Le sang avait coulé, il y avait des taches sur le sol.

_Sorry, Rhadamanthis._

_I am very sorry. Not worry. I will accept for you. Attention for Kanon._

_You protected me. I protect you, now. _

_I love you, Rhada' !!_

_Lys_

Plus loin, sur la fenêtre, une bouteille avait été brisé. Un morceau de verre était couvert de sang. Elle s'était ouverte la peau pour écrire son message.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	49. Silence oppressant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

New chap !!

**Lys :** On avait compris.

Tiens, t'as plus ton sabre ??

**Lys :** Nan, l'ai rangé. C'est pas moi qui est martyrisée en ce moment, mais bon, y'a Camus qu'est pas très content.

Va pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

**Lys :** Bah tu sais, franchement... Enfin bref, du moment que c'est pas moi, je vais pas me plaindre :-)

Ca fait toujours plaisir pour les autres :p

**Lys :** :p

Au fait ! Je pense que cette fic se terminera vers le chap 66, dans ces eaux-là ! Cette fic aura donc une fin, et ce sera un happy-end !

**Lys :** Pour ceux qui espérait que j'allais crever dans les cachots sombres des Enfers, bah zut, c'est raté :p

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 48

Silence oppressant

Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il était réveillé, mais il ne s'était pas levé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se souvenir des évènements de la veille que, déjà, son esprit avec cherché Rhadamanthe, qui devait être couché avec lui. Mais le spectre avait dormi dans l'autre lit. Et il avait quitté le temple. Avant son réveil.

Il était triste. Le britannique aurait dû rester au temple, il avait besoin de lui. C'était un vrai légume, ils n'avaient pas échangés une paroles depuis la veille. De force, Kanon l'avait traîné dans leur lit, mais il fallait croire que son amant l'avait quitté. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ça le blessait. Sans doute regrettait-il. Peut-être lui en voulait-il.

Triste, le grec émergea du lit, attrapa une pile de vêtements et partit faire sa toilette. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps musclé, Kanon pensait à Rhadamanthe, se demandant où il pouvait être, mais surtout à cette femme, Lys. Son visage terrifié, sa fausse tranquillité, le sang craché aux pieds de Rhadamanthe. Mais surtout son regard. Son regard implorant. Au secours. Puis son corps qui tombe au sol, le trident… et son cadavre. Ses yeux grands ouverts, la pupille dilatée, le corps mort… Kanon était écœuré. Et bizarrement, il n'éprouvait plus aucune jalousie envers elle.

Maintenant, c'était de la colère qu'il éprouvait, et envers Rhadamanthe qui le fuyait sans cesse. Il avait réussi à mettre la main dessus en fin d'après-midi, vers six heurs et demi, et il ne l'avait plus lâché. Le spectre ne lui avait pas dit un mot, se plongeant dans un bouquin prit au hasard sur une étagère. Bouquin qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Même pour manger. Rhadamanthe était dans son monde, ignorant son amant. Pourtant, le grec sentait qu'il l'écoutait, même s'il ne répondait pas.

On frappa à la porte. Étonné que quelqu'un vienne le voir à cette heure-ci, Kanon sortit de la salle de bain en criant un « Entrez ! » à son visiteur. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il était déjà dans la cuisine, et il vit avec surprise que le café était déjà fait. Il ne devait pas être très chaud, mais bon. Rhadamanthe avait pensé à lui. Comme d'habitude.

« Bonjour, Kanon. »

Il se retourna. C'était Saga, qui fronça les sourcil. Son frère avait une petite mine. Kanon vint se réfugier dans ses bras, son jumeau devinait qu'il était triste à cause de Rhadamanthe, qui avait encore une fois disparu, sans aucun doute. Saga garda son frère un moment dans ses bras, puis il s'assirent autour de la table avec une tasse de café devant eux.

« Rhadhamanthe a encore disparu.

- Depuis ce matin. On n'a pas dormi ensemble, il est allé dans l'autre chambre.

- Tu as pu parler avec lui ?

- J'aurais voulu, mais il s'est renfermé. Mû n'est pas venu ?

- Kiki est malheureux. Il n'a pas voulu quitté son lit, il s'est énervé contre Mû, puis il a éclaté en sanglots. C'est Lys qui lui manque. Il le réconforte.

- Elle n'est partie qu'hier, et elle a déjà créé un vide.

- C'est lui qui l'a découverte, et il passait pas mal de temps avec elle. Il a piqué sa crise, hier, il voulait absolument garder Ambre.

- Le python ?! Mû a dû faire une de ces têtes !

- Il a fini par céder, mais à chaque fois qu'il voit la bestiole, il s'enfuit. On dirait pas, mais elle est énorme ! Ça en prend, de la place, ces bêtes-là. Mais elle ne bouge pas beaucoup. Ç'a inquiète Kiki, d'ailleurs.

- Un serpent, ça bouge pas des masses, tu sais.

- Oui. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que Lys n'est plus là, aussi.

- Peut-être, oui. »

Saga soupira, et pensa au reptile que Kiki surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil. S'il ne rampait pas de temps à autres, on aurait pu le croire mort, car il bougeait très peu. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était un gros serpent, ils n'en savaient rien, et ils avaient évités de poser la question à Sion et Dohko, qui s'étaient en fermés dans leur chambre.

Mû n'avait osé leur rendre visite. Ils étaient d'une pâleur extrême, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle du Grand Pope, et ils n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre, même pour manger. Seika avait osé frapper, mais on ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

**OoO**

« Hyoga ! »

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Il vit Ikki s'avancer vers lui, apparemment inquiet. Il poussa un soupir. Pas de doute, lui aussi cherchait Shun, mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Voyant l'expression du visage du Cygne, Ikki poussa aussi un soupir las. Seiya et Shiryu cherchaient aussi leur demi-frère, mais sans résultat. Le Sanctuaire était incroyablement grand, quand quelqu'un disparaissait de notre vue.

« Toi aussi, tu le cherches ?

- Il est vraiment bizarre depuis hier.

- Shun n'a pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit. Il m'a réveillé plus d'une fois à cause d'un cauchemar.

- T'as l'air fatigué. On le cherche ensemble ?

- D'accord. »

Ensemble, Hyoga et Ikki partirent dans le Sanctuaire à la recherche de Shun. Ils parlèrent peu, non par gêne, mais car ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils avaient tourné la page définitivement sur leur ancienne liaison, le Cygne se sentait en accord parfait avec Shun, bien que celui-ci soit plutôt étrange ces temps-ci, et Hadès n'y était pas pour rien dans cette affaire.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne, à part certains chevaliers qui entraînaient les apprentis. Seiya et Shiryu avaient abandonnés. Saga, Kanon, Mû et Shura entraînaient leurs apprentis, dans les arènes, avec les deux petites filles dont les maîtres étaient absents, c'est-à-dire Dohko et Shun. Les quatre chevaliers semblaient las, comme s'ils faisaient ça pour s'occuper, et aussi pour occuper les apprentis peu concentrés. La mort de Lys les affectait grandement, bien qu'il la connaisse, en fait, très peu, et qu'ils n'aient pas été présents à la scène.

Ikki et Hyoga regrettèrent presque de ne pas avoir d'enfant à entraîner, car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Shun était introuvable, ce qui les inquiétait grandement. Peut-être avait-il fait un malaise, ou peut-être que Hadès avait repris possession de lui ? Ils envisageaient le pire, sans trop y penser. Ils n'arrivaient pas à sentir le cosmos de leur frère. Il était toujours au Sanctuaire, c'était certain, mais il voilait son énergie intérieur pour qu'on ne le sente pas. Pour qu'on ne le trouve pas.

Le silence persistait entre le Cygne et le Phénix. Hyoga regardait Ikki à la dérobée. Plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait bête. Ce qui leur était arrivé était idiot. En fait, c'était surtout sa réaction, après leur séparation, qui avait été ridicule. Aphrodite n'était en rien responsable des sentiments du Phénix, quoique… Avant, non, le Poisson n'y était pour rien, mais après… Hyoga se demandait si Ikki ne ressentait pas plus que de l'attirance pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, comment s'étaient-ils mis ensemble ?

Jamais le blond ne regretterait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Ikki. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il en avait trop attendu d'Ikki, qui ne l'avait pas supporté. Enfin, tout ça, c'était fini. Aphrodite avait, apparemment, su combler le Phénix. Et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

« Ikki ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux te poser une poser une question indiscrète ?

- Dis toujours.

- Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble, Aphrodite et toi ? »

Ikki s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Hyoga, suspicieux. Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix.

« C'est par pur curiosité.

- On venait de se séparer. Le soir, en descendant, je m'étais arrêté au temple du Poisson. On a discuté. Il avait deviné pour nous, et il a vu que je n'étais pas très bien.

- Tu étais triste ?

- Un peu, oui. Et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai fait des avances. On s'est retrouvé dans son lit.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu déjeuner.

- Tu t'en souviens ?!

- Un peu, oui ! »

Hyoga lui sourit. Il avait été très triste de voir que le Phénix ne soit pas là, il avait pensé qu'il l'évitait à cause de l'accident de la veille. Mais en fait, c'était juste pour pas attirer l'attention avec Aphrodite. Il s'était sans doute réveillé très tard. Ikki paraissait toujours au lit après une nuit d'amour.

« On s'est fait du mal pour rien. Enfin, c'est surtout toi qui a trinqué.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant, j'ai Shun.

- Tu t'es tapé les deux frères, tu dois être content.

- N'importe quoi !! »

Ikki éclata de rire, alors que Hyoga rougissait. Le blonde attendit que son demi-frère se soit calmé, pour poser la question qui le turlupinait.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Phénix s'assombrit.

« Oui.

- À propos de quoi ? Je garderai ça pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il m'aime.

- Mais c'est génial !

- C'était pas ce qui était prévu.

- Comm… »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Attends… Me dis pas que…

- Juste du sexe. Rien de plus. »

Hyoga sentit la colère monter en lui. Elle brillait dans ses yeux azur. Ikki n'avait pas éprouvé de sentiment amoureux pour lui, il ne le lui avait pas caché, et ça s'était fini. Mais avec Aphrodite, c'était juste physique ? Et quand il lui avouait ses sentiments, Ikki le larguait ? C'était n'importe quoi !!

« Mais t'es dégoûtant !

- Je vois pas en quoi.

- Aphrodite t'aime, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est le jeter ! T'es plus horrible que je ne le pensais !

- C'était pas dans notre accord.

- Accord ou pas, tu n'as aucun respect pour lui ! Tu couches avec lui sans sentiments, d'accord, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais quand il y a des sentiments…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. Comme ça, il ne souffrira pas.

- Aphrodite t'a demandé quelque chose en échange ?

- Non, mais…

- Moi, j'ai voulu que tu répondes à mes sentiments. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas d'Aphrodite. Il te demande de le laisser t'aimer, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisse-le t'aimer !

- Et lui donner de faux espoirs ? Tu crois qu'il peut être heureux si on couche ensemble, alors qu'il m'aime et que je ne suis intéressé que par son corps ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis plus dégoûtant encore si je profite de ses sentiments ? Tout comme toi tu l'as fait. Avec Shun, au début. T'étais dégoûtant. Parce que t'as profité de lui. Je le sais, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Après qu'il ait su que tu l'aimais. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas de leçons, tu n'es pas mieux. »

Ikki partit, blessé, plantant Hyoga là. Il avait raison. Il avait entièrement raison. Et ça lui fit mal, car en fait, il avait beau critiquer Ikki, il n'était guère mieux que lui.

**OoO**

Il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait fort sur le Sanctuaire. Son tee-shirt était humide de sueur, des gouttelettes coulaient sur ses tempes. Les yeux dans le vagues, l'adolescent marchaient de façon machinale, sans savoir où il allait. Il sentait juste que le sol était un peu mou, sous ses chaussures. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Au loin, sa vue se brouillait, et le soleil qui frappait n'y était pas pour rien.

Shun se sentait las. Ses mains se crispaient pas moments, alors qu'il ouvraient grands les yeux, comme pour chasser les images floues qui apparaissaient à ses yeux, les murmures qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Cette voix grave et si douce en même temps, il voulait la faire taire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Car il n'y avait pas de bras auquel s'accrocher, pas de poitrine contre laquelle se réfugier. Pas de mèches de cheveux blonds à entortiller autour de ses doigts, pas de voix douce qui le réconfortait. Il n'y avait plus de main qui balayait ces voix et ces images.

Le jeune homme vouait appeler quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Des visages lui venaient, mais il sentait que aucun ne pouvait l'aider, bien que l'envie ne leur manque pas. Mais il étaient trop loin… trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, pour sentir quand cette voix chuchotait dans sa tête, lui parlant de mille choses incompréhensibles. Mais une dominait les autres : il serait bientôt à lui. Tôt ou tard, son corps lui appartiendrait. À nouveau.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, mais se rouvrirent aussitôt. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Pourtant, il avait envie de s'allonger, là, par terre, sur le sable, sous le soleil de plomb, et dormir. Dormir et oublier cette voix qui soufflait à son oreille. Shun ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un corps au sol, à quelques mètres. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître, alors il s'avança, pas à pas. Il fut étonné de le voir là, seul, sur cette plage chaude et vide.

C'était Rhadamanthe. Le corps étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, il avait les yeux ouverts, malgré le soleil. On l'aurait cru mort, si ses prunelles n'avaient pas légèrement bouger, se tournant vers Andromède. L'ayant reconnu, Rhadamanthe détourna les yeux de l'adolescent. Ils partirent dans le vague. Comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Un son lointain, qui demandait toute sa concentration pour être perçu.

Curieux, Shun s'assit à côté de lui sur le sable. Il posa sa main sur le front chaud du spectre. Soudain, des hurlements envahirent son esprit. Des cris de bête agonisante, suraigus, à glacer le sang. Par instants, ils se calmaient, devenaient des gémissements plaintifs, puis repartaient plus forts, plus atroces. On suppliait d'arrêter, ça faisait trop mal, puis des hurlements. Des supplications. Des cris. Sans cesse. Tellement aigus tant la souffrance était forte, tant la gorge était douloureuse.

Shun, les yeux écarquillés, retira sa main. Il haletait, le cœur battant à la chamade, les larmes aux yeux. Ces hurlements… c'était les Siens ? C'était Elle qui criait, qui suppliait, qui agonisait, dans un coin des Enfers ? Shun serra les dents, et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour poser une question, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il vit juste deux larmes couler sur les joues du spectre. Il entendait ses cris. C'était pas fait exprès. Il les cherchait. Il voulait les entendre. Le silence l'angoissait. Shun le comprit. Sans savoir pourquoi.

L'adolescent s'allongea à côté du britannique, qui retira son bras allongé sur le côté. Shun regarda Rhadamanthe, leur regard se croisa. Puis, ils fermèrent les yeux. Aussitôt, des images affluèrent dans l'esprit de Shun, il entendit la voix d'Hadès lui parler. Il se mit à trembler, alors qu'il sentait l'esprit du Dieu prendre doucement possession de lui. Le moment était donc arrivé. Le Roi des Enfers allait récupérer sa réincarnation. Shun s'abandonnait aux mains de la divinité.

Mais soudain, son emprise se fit moins forte. Shun fronça les sourcils, quand il sentit les doigts du spectre enroulés autour des siens. L'ascension d'Hadès s'arrêta. Andromède entendait juste le dieu murmurer des paroles qu'il n'aurait su répéter. Il voyait des images qu'il oubliait l'instant d'après. Mais qui laissaient la terreur derrière elles.

Le soleil frappait toujours eux. L'adolescent avait très mal à la tête. Sa peau brûlait. Pourtant, il s'endormit. Rhadamanthe, près de lui, partit peu de temps après pour le pays des songes.

**OoO**

« Comment ?! »

Saori avaient des yeux exorbités. Elle était éberluée. Et il y avait de quoi ! Julian, près d'elle, n'en revenait pas non plus.

« C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas…

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, Rhadamanthe entend Lys, en Enfers, assura Shaka.

- Et il arrive à calmer Hadès, en Shun, continua Camus.

- Et que faisait Rhadamanthe sur cette plage ? Demanda soudain Poséidon, par l'intermédiaire de Julian.

- On n'en sait rien, pour l'instant, répondit Aldébaran en soupirant. Il n'a rien dit depuis qu'on l'a ramené au temple des Gémeaux. Même Kanon n'a pas pu lui arracher un mot.

- Remarque, Shun n'a pas dit grand-chose non plus, répliqua Camus.

- C'est vrai, approuva le Taureau.

- Et où est Shun ? Demanda Saori.

- On l'a laissé avec Rhadamanthe, répondit Shaka. Il était d'accord pour se séparer de lui, mais rien que durant le trajet entre la plage et le troisième temple, ses cheveux sont devenus bruns.

- Hadès veut prendre possession de lui… fit Poséidon, songeur. Shun a besoin de Rhadamanthe, sinon, il va sombrer. Il est en était de faiblesse.

- Tu crois que ça va durer ? S'inquiéta Saori.

- Je ne pense pas. Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Shun et l'empêche de dormir, ou de penser à Hadès. Le laisser avec Rhadamanthe n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Pourtant, il arrive à repousser Hadès, rétorqua Camus.

- C'est vrai… Mais il faut que Shun apprenne à se défendre sans lui. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider, quand Hadès se manifeste. La première fois, Lys était là, maintenant, c'est Rhadamanthe. Mais la prochaine fois, il n'y aura peut-être personne.

- Tu prends cette histoire beaucoup à cœur, fit Saori avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas que mon frère gagne, et il y a plein de choses que je voudrais savoir. »

Le sourire de Saori tomba. Évidemment, c'était par jalousie que Poséidon était de leur côté, ce n'était pas par amitié, loin de là. Elle avait espéré, pourtant, que grâce à Julian, le Dieu des Mers soient leur allié pour une autre raison. C'était un faux espoir.

Les chevaliers saluèrent leur déesse et Julian, qui avait réussi à revenir, tout en pestant intérieurement contre cette saleté de Dieu qui se croyait tout permis. Le Julian si respectueux envers sa divinité était bien loin, maintenant, il ne se gênait plus pour dire à Poséidon sa façon de penser, et ce dernier s'hésitait pas non plus à lui répondre. Des disputes qui ne diraient pas bien longtemps débutaient alors, à propos de sujets banals, voire personnels, comme la façon de caresser Sorente ou de le préparer.

Camus, Shaka et Aldébaran sortirent de la pièce. Une fois dehors, ils poussèrent un bruyant soupir. Saori était maintenant au courant, ils allaient la laisser mijoter un peu, pourvoir quelle brillante idée elle allait encore avoir pour arranger la situation. Car livrer n'était pas une bonne idée, et ils commençaient à s'en rendre compte.

C'est Aiolia et Milo qui avaient trouvé Shun et Rhadamanthe couchés sur le sable, en plein soleil, endormis, semblant nullement gêné par les violent rayons qui commençaient à leur brûler la peau. Pensant qu'ils avaient fait un malaise, puisqu'ils réagissaient à peine quand on les appelaient, Aiolia était parti chercher de l'aide, pendant que Milo essayait de les réveiller. Quand il toucha le front brûlant du spectre, il avait été assailli par les hurlement de terreur et de souffrance, que Rhadamanthe, dans un état second, s'efforçait d'écouter.

Le grec n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui poussait ces cris de bête, et, paniqué, il avait essayé de réveiller le spectre, qui semblai toujours dormir, mais il réussit à sortir Shun de son sommeil. Il ne put en tirer grand-chose, à part qu'Hadès revenait, et que c'était pour ça qu'il tenait la main du britannique. Andromède était encore trop dans les vapes pour dire quoique ce soit d'autres. Il s'était rendormi, mais heureusement, Seiya, Shiryu, Aioros et Masque de Mort accouraient. Tous frôlèrent le front du spectre de la main, et tous entendirent les hurlement de Lys.

On les ramena sans difficultés, mais Shun se transformait lentement, ses cheveux s'assombrissaient, alors il fut vite décidés de les laisser ensemble au troisième temple. Seiya était parti prévenir Kanon, qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il essaya longtemps de réveiller son amant, mais Rhadamanthe, bien qu'il bougea la tête de temps à autre, garda les yeux fermés, sourd aux paroles du grec. Peu de temps après, Saga, Mû et Shura les avaient rejoins. Hyoga et Ikki furent rapidement prévenus par Seiya, le reste de la chevalerie se retrouva au troisième temple.

On n'appela pas Saori, mais les chevaliers d'or et divins, avec bien sûr Shina et Marine, parlèrent avec animation. Livrer Lys était, tout compte fait, une très mauvaise idée. Rhadamanthe, volontairement ou non, entendait la voix de la blonde, et Shun allait, d'un moment à un autre, être possédé par Hadès. Seiya et Shiryu avouèrent enfin leur découverte du message de Lys, qu'ils avaient recopié sur une feuille : « _Sorry, Rhadamanthis. I am very sorry. Not worry. I will accept for you. Attention for Kanon. You protected me. I protect you, now. I love you, Rhada__'__ !! Lys _».

C'était un message de sang écrit sur le mur. Les lettres étaient légèrement penchées, détachées, inégales. Les mots étaient simples, hésitants, courts. Comme si l'auteur de ces quelques phrases maîtrisaient mal la langue. Des mots qu'elle avait appris, comme ça, et qu'elle alignait, sans être sûr du sens. Un petit mot pour Rhadamanthe, écrit dans sa langue. La petite fille qui montre à son protecteur qu'elle a retenu quelque chose de ce qu'il lui a enseigné. Qu'elle va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Shina leur avait avoué qu'elle avait vu Rhadamanthe entrer dans la chambre de la blonde et en ressortir, très pâle. Elle n'avait pas osé rentrer, ni lui poser de question. Il avait donc lu son message. Qui ne l'avait rassuré en rien. Eux non plus, n'étaient pas rassurés. Lys allait accepter, c'était obligé, ils l'avaient bien prévu. Mais si elle le faisait, c'était pour le spectre. Pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et qu'il protège Kanon. Ce dernier avait serré les dents. Il lui en avait voulu pour rien…

Ce message, ils n'en avaient pas parlé à la déesse. Ils n'en avaient pas jugé nécessaire. Les chevaliers avaient décidés d'attendre que Rhadamanthe « se réveille » afin de lui parler, et Kanon était chargé de cette mission. Ils verraient le lendemain comme ça se présentait. En attendant, Shaka, Camus et Aldébaran avaient été envoyés prévenir Saori, et accessoirement Poséidon. Ainsi, ils étaient en partie mis au courant.

**OoO**

Il était tard. Pas loin de vingt-et-une heure du soir. Kanon, enfermé dans la salle de bain, coiffait sa longue chevelure bleue, encore humide à cause de sa douche récente. Une simple serviette était posée sur ses hanches. Il avait l'air soucieux.

Le chevalier n'avait pas mangé, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, Rhadamanthe le lui avait coupé. Où était-il ? Il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre, peut-être était-il allé dans le salon, ou peut-être était-il sorti dehors. Une fois encore.

Le spectre était dans un état de léthargie affligeant. Kanon n'avait rien put tirer de lui. Il n'avait pas mangé. Il ne s'était pas lavé. Il n'avait pas bougé du lit où on l'avait allongé, en fait. Kanon avait essayé de le réveiller, Rhadamanthe avait fini par daigner ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'avait rien dit, et il avait replongé dans son état de légume. Sans un mot pour son amant. À écouter les hurlements hystérique de la blonde, qui se démenaient, loin d'eux.

Pourquoi écoutait-il ses cris ? Pourquoi y faisait-il attention, alors qu'il avait la possibilité de ne pas les entendre ? Il se concentrait pour percevoir sa voix suraiguë. Kanon ne comprenait pas. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait abandonnée celle qu'il avait protégé si longtemps, et maintenant, il faisait tout l'entendre. Rhadamanthe regrettait. Beaucoup. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui le poussait à faire ça. À se laisser cramer au soleil en l'écoutant souffrir.

Kanon avait essayé de faire comme lui, en posant sa main sur son front chaud. Il n'avait pu entendre ces bruits d'horreur bien longtemps. Il avait vite cédé, haletant, tremblant, le sang glacé. Il s'y était repris à trois fois, mais jamais il n'avait pu rester plus de cinq minutes. C'était son record. C'était horrible à entendre. Insupportable. À rendre fou.

Avec un soupir las, Kanon sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il partit dans la chambre où Rhadamanthe devait être couché pour lui dire bonne nuit. S'il ne l'embrassait pas avant de se coucher, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Déjà qu'il allait avoir du mal… Mais le spectre n'était pas dans la pièce. Très surpris, Kanon sortit de la chambre, alla faire un tour dans sa propre chambre, mais elle était également vide. Il eut peur. Rhadamanthe était parti ? Il courut dans le salon. Il était là. Il fut soulagé.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kanon s'avança vers son amant, qui était assis dans le canapé, le regard fixe, vers le sol. Le grec se pinça la lèvre et s'assit près de lui. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux brun clair qu'il fit glisser derrière son oreille.

« Comment fais-tu pour écouter sans t'arrêter ? » Murmura Kanon.

Rhadamanthe tourna les yeux vers lui. Le grec sursauta. Enfin, il avait l'attention du spectre. Il ne semblait pas à demi parti dans son délire, il avait bien les pieds sur Terre. Kanon glissa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement.

« Je ne l'entends plus.

- Tu es fatigué.

- Non. Elle a arrêté. Lys est couchée.

- Eh bien tant mieux.

- Non. Maintenant, c'est la torture mentale. Mais je l'entends plus.

- Elle ne veut pas que tu l'entendes.

- Elle a besoin de moi. Mais elle ne m'appelle pas. Elle ne le fait jamais. Sauf des fois. Quand elle perd la tête. Mais dans ces moments-là, je ne l'entends pas souvent. Et là, elle va m'appeler. Mais je pourrais pas l'entendre. Ni l'aider. Perséphone fait exprès. Toute la journée, elle s'est attaquée à son corps. Elle sait que je l'écoutais. Ça rassure Lys quand elle sait que je suis là. Mais maintenant, c'est à la tête qu'elle s'en prend. Et Lys est toute seule. »

Kanon avait les yeux grands ouverts. Lys sentait sa présence. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. Ces « Arrête » qu'elle hurlait. Ce n'était pas seulement pour Perséphone, c'était aussi pour Rhadamanthe. Pour qu'il arrête de l'écouter. Maintenant, c'était la nuit. Le spectre ne dormirait pas. À cause du silence. Alors que elle, elle hurlerait à la mort, se tordant dans son lit, de peur, de douleur.

L'ancien général attrapa la main du spectre, l'intimant de se lever. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la chambre, et ils se couchèrent, Rhadamanthe dans les bras de Kanon. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	50. Une envoyée des Enfers

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello les gens ! New chap :-)

**Lys :** Avec un lemon et moi qui souffre -.-'

Ce sera plus interessant au... (se prend le pot de fleur sur la tête) Aïeuuuuuh !! T.T

**Lys _(attrape Harry Potter 5)_ :** Fais gaffe, je suis armée.

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 49

Une envoyée des Enfers

Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux exorbités cessèrent de bouger, fixant sans le voir le plafond obscur de la pièce. Haletante, elle sentait la douleur qui coulait dans ses veines s'évaporer peu à peu, jusqu'à un degré supportable. Horrible pour tout être vivant, mais surmontable pour son pauvre corps crispé. Et chaud. Rouge. Poisseux. Englué de sang.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa gorge sèche lui faisait très mal, ses poumons étaient tout aussi douloureux. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle l'entendait taper dans ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait que ça, en fait. Ça, et ses hurlements, qui devenaient de faibles cris suraigus, puis des gémissements de bête agonisante.

Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne le savait même plus. Son corps désarticulé, posé sur le lit, les membres écartés, les vêtements englués de ce liquide poisseux et odorant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, douloureuses. Elle avait mal partout. Tellement mal qu'elle ne savait même pas quel endroit était le plus touché.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, lentement. Ils roulaient dans leurs orbites, alors que des images affluaient doucement à son esprit, apparaissaient sous ses paupières, qu'elle soulevait, pour ne pas avoir ces choses innommables. Pour les voir avec moins d'intensité.

Et puis, elle en avait marre. Elle en avait marre de sentir son regard sur elle, de sentir sa présence près d'elle. Alors qu'il n'était pas là. Il était loin, très loin. Et il l'écoutait. Elle le sentait. C'était comme ça. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Il avait pitié d'elle. Et ça la dégoûtait. Ça la blessait.

Ses yeux, inconsciemment, cherchèrent un visage. Son visage. Mais ce n'est pas le sien qui apparut. C'était pas le même. Ils avaient pas les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes cheveux. Le même visage. Elle ne ressentit rien de particulier. Elle ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Car elle s'évadait. Son esprit s'en allait. Bientôt, elle arrêterait de se battre. Parce qu'il était là-haut. Parce que la guerre approchait. Et qu'elle voulait pas qu'il lui arrive de mal.

« Ada… »

**OoO**

Rhadamanthe se réveilla en sursaut. Kanon ouvrit les yeux soudainement, et se redressa sur ses coudes. Le spectre était assis dans le lit, haletant. Il l'avait entendue. Il l'avait entendue l'appeler. Comme elle le faisait, des fois. Avec sa voix de petite fille. Doucement. Comme si elle était très fatiguée. Alors qu'elle était terrifiée.

« Rhada' ? »

Le spectre ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il tourna la tête vers le grec, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa entraîner par Kanon en arrière. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas le Gémeau qui se réfugiait dans ses bras, c'était lui, Rhadamanthe, qui se collait à lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Du réconfort. Kanon lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, attendant qu'il se calme, avant lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Le cœur du britannique reprenait un rythme régulier, bien que la peur soit toujours présente. La situation avait empiré, et plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il pensait que Lys lutterait plus longtemps, mais apparemment, elle était décidée à se livrer plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait, jusque là. Elle allait mourir une troisième fois. Et comme les autres, elle ne serait qu'une âme qui ramperait dans le domaine du Dieu des Enfers.

« Rhadamanthe ? Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle m'a appelé. »

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux. Il releva le visage de son amant pour que leur regard se croise. Il put voir qu'il était inquiet. Le grec fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Ça signifie qu'elle va bientôt abandonner.

- Mais…

- C'est pour moi qu'elle le fera.

- On ne peut pas…

- C'est comme une seconde mort. Elle devient comme possédée, son corps ne lui appartient plus. Elle ne souffre plus, mais à la place, elle fait des choses qu'elle ne veut pas. On ne peut pas l'en empêcher. C'est peut-être déjà fini.

- Il faut en parler aux autres ! Maintenant !

- À quoi bon ? Ils le saurons à un moment ou à un autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Shun est la réincarnation provisoire d'Hadès, en attendant que son esprit ait la force de rejoindre son véritable corps.

- Ce corps est mort…

- Il revivra. Perséphone y veillera. Shun ne sera bientôt plus lui-même, Hadès le possédera. Ça commence déjà. Tu l'as bien vu, hier.

- Pourquoi sentait-il mieux quand il était près de toi ?

- Parce que c'est dangereux d'être près de moi. »

Kanon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- C'est simple : J'ai été chargé de m'occuper de Lys. De ce fait, je suis lié à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je l'écoutais, quand il est arrivé. Et elle le sent. On ne peut pas l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Shun m'a prit la main, et Hadès s'est tu, en lui. S'il continuait d'ennuyer Shun, je l'aurais senti. Et Lys aussi, d'une certaine manière.

- Et alors ? Elle ne peut rien faire, de là où elle est !

- C'est là où tu te trompes. Perséphone agit dans le but de rendre Lys folle, au point qu'elle perde la raison, et c'est là qu'elle finit par accepter de la servir, malgré elle. Mais dans sa folie, Lys sentait que j'étais là, et si je lui avais fait comprendre que Shun était mal au point, ce dont je ne me serrais pas privé, elle aurait attaqué Hadès.

- Mais…

- Elle en a la force. Elle peut pas lui faire grand-chose, c'est une mortelle, mais dans sa folie, ses forces se décuple, elle ne pense plus, c'est ses instincts qui parlent. Shun n'aurait pas été blessé, mais Hadès si. Il aurait été affaibli. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je n'étais pas proche de la précédente réincarnation, mais Hadès agissait sur lui, et elle l'a fortement affaibli, avant de rendre l'âme.

- Donc c'est pour ça qu'il s'est calmé…

- Oui. Maintenant que Lys n'est plus là, il peut agir. Il faut que Shun se défende face à lui, sinon il le possèdera. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

Le grec ferma les yeux. Rhadamanthe les ferma aussi, vidant son esprit de toute pensée sombre, écoutant le cœur battant de son amant, la tête posée sur son torse. Mais un bruit de fond persistait, malgré le silence de la pièce. Un murmure indistinct. Lys n'avait pas encore abandonné, décidemment. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**OoO**

« Angelo ! Encore dans ton canapé ?!

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle « Masque de Mort » ? Ce surnom est trop morbide.

- Je le mérite.

- Au lieu de rester dans ton temple, sort un peu dehors !

- Pas envie.

- Mais moi, j'en ai envie. »

Shura s'avança vers le canapé et se pencha vers l'italien, embrassant ses lèvres closes. Masque de Mort eut à peine le temps de savourer ce baiser que, déjà, son amant s'écartait. Il fronça les sourcils, grognon. Shura lui répondit par un sourire.

« Allez, viens.

- On a fait une connerie. »

Shura poussa un soupir et s'assit près de lui. Il pouvait se permettre de dire qu'il connaissait plutôt bien l'italien, pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Sans compter toutes les fois où il avait partagé son lit. Mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait aussi affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait tué des gens. Il avait aimé ça, dans un sens. Mais voir Lys mourir sous ses yeux, de cette façon-là… Il n'avait pas encaissé. Shura ne pouvait pas dire que, lui, il avait digéré ce moment. Mais il pensait son amant plus solide que ça.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être affectés. Non seulement ce qui s'était passé était inhumain, car ils ne pensaient pas que se servir d'un corps comme bouclier et le laisser mourir sur le sol soit quelque chose d'humain, mais en plus, la torture que Lys était en train de subir alors qu'eux étaient tranquillement en train de faire leur petite vie au Sanctuaire, leur était insupportable. Tous avaient entendu ses hurlements, à travers l'esprit de Rhadamanthe, ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'on lui faisait, là-bas, en Enfers.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas sécurité avec cette femme qui les avait trahi au Sanctuaire, mais après réflexion, ils n'aurait pas dû l'abandonnée. Ils n'étaient pas mis que Perséphone, ils l'avaient laisser dans ses mains, alors qu'ils se doutaient de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Ils n'avait pas pris la bonne décision. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi assez longtemps. Et les regrets leur bouffait le cœur.

« Je sais, Angelo. Mais on ne peut rien faire contre ça, malheureusement.

- On ne peut pas aller la chercher ? Rhadamanthe n'est pas capable de faire ça ?

- Il faut croire que non. Sinon, il l'aurait sans doute fait. De plus, c'est très dangereux. Tu t'imagines le nombre de spectre qu'il doit y avoir, là-bas ?

- Ouais, je sais.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à accepter ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

- C'est pas de ta faute. C'est la nôtre, à tous. »

Masque de Mort tourna la tête vers son espagnol, un étrange lueur brillant dans ses prunelles. Shura fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement, pour forcer le barrage de ses dents. Le Capricorne ne put lutter, quand les mains de l'italien s'activèrent sur sa cuisse, dans ses cheveux. Il répondit à son langoureux baiser, les paupières baissées, ses mains posées sur les épaules fortes de Masque de Mort.

Ils se séparèrent, à cours de souffle. Shura l'interrogea du regard. Le Cancer lui caressait la cuisse, passa sous son tee-shirt.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je te fais oublier tes remords. »

Et il l'embrassa. Sa main glissait sous le tee-shirt de Shura, dont la langue s'enroulait à celle curieuse et sensuelle de l'italien. Le Capricorne le repoussa soudain et se leva, sous les yeux éberlués du Cancer, excité, qui était à deux doigts de crier au scandale. Mais un sourire lubrique apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux sombres détaillait le torse maintenant dénudé, et les doigts légèrement bronzés du Capricorne qui s'attaquaient au bouton du jean.

Leur regard se croisa. Masque de Mort semblait apprécier le spectacle. Il devait avouer que les torses bien dessiné de son amant lui plaisait, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les maigrichons. Sans être méchant, il ne trouvait pas Aphrodite ni Mû particulièrement excitants, mais chacun ses goûts, après tout. Il préférait le corps de Shura, ses muscles dessinés sous sa peau d'hispanique. Il aimait ses yeux noirs, son regard pénétrants, sauvage par moments, ses cheveux décoiffés qui encadraient son visage d'habitude si serein, mais dans ces moments-là si expressif.

Oui, il aimait le corps de Shura. Après avoir l'aimé lui, la personne qu'il était. Il fallait croire que Dieu avait bâti le Capricorne pour lui. Est-ce que c'était le cas réciproquement ? Il en doutait. Mais après tout, si Shura continuait à venir le voir chez lui, il y avait une bonne raison à cela.

L'espagnol passa ses doigts sous l'élastique son boxer, le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Mais il ne le retira pas, Masque de Mort lui jeta un regard mécontent, ce qui le fit sourire. Shura s'avança vers lui et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, rapprochant leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Le Cancer posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, puis les glissa sous le boxer pour les caresser, alors qu'il capturait les lèvres rougies. Shura enserra son cou de ses bras, se frottant contre le corps habillé et excité d'Angelo, qui gémissait contre ses lèvres.

Leurs sexes se frottaient, gênés par la légère barrière de tissus. Shura brisa le baiser pour retirer le tee-shirt de l'italien, qui aussitôt mis torse nu, reprit leur fougueux baiser caressant de sa langue experte les recoins de la bouche chaude, taquinant l'intérieur des joues, le palais, alors que les mains de l'espagnol parcouraient son torse musclé, pinçait ses tétons, redessinait ses pectoraux, glissait vers son ventre plat, puis vers son dos, ses cuisses. Shura ondulait sur Masque de Mort, il sentait ses doigts remonter le long de son dos, parcouru de frissons plus qu'agréables.

Leurs corps chauds en demandaient plus, mais ils continuaient de se caresser, de se frotter l'un à l'autre, sans toucher le sexe de l'autre. Juste faire durer l'instant, tendre, voluptueux, agréable. C'était aussi comme un défit mis en place sans une parole. Lequel allait craquer le premier ?

Il faut croire que ce fut Shura, car ses mains s'attardèrent sur l'entrejambe de son amant, le pantalon déformé d'une jolie bosse. Il avait quitté ses lèvres pleines, déposant des baisers légers sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou bronzé, dans le creux qu'il formait avec son épaule. Avec un léger sourire, Masque de Mort sentait ses lèvres et sa langue former un suçon, sur sa peau dorée.

Le Cancer fouilla dans sa poche, Shura cessa ses baisers et ses caresses quelques secondes, étonné. Il poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré quand son italien lui présenta un tube de lubrifiant, un sourire ravageur plaqué sur les lèvres.

« T'avais tout prévu.

- Tu ne me connais pas encore ? »

Shura l'embrassa. Ça voulait dire « oui ». Et aussi « Tais-toi et savoure ». Car celui qui craque se fait prendre par l'autre. C'était un jeu, entre eux. Enfin, surtout pour Shura, qui savait qu'Angelo n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire prendre. Il préférait être au-dessus. Mais c'était marrant de voir le fier chevalier du Cancer lutter contre son désir.

Shura détacha le bouton du pantalon, descendit la braguette et sa main se faufila dans ses sous-vêtements. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe chaud et dur, puis le caressèrent, lentement, trop lentement. Frustré, Masque de Mort grogna. C'est alors qu'il sentit la langue de Shura suçoter ses tétons et lâcher son sexe, ouvrant le tube pour s'engluer les doigts. Masque de Mort attrapa à son tour le tube, s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant. Le Capricorne se leva, retira son dernier vêtement, révélant son membre dressé, puis vint se rasseoir sur les cuisses légèrement écartés.

Alors que Shura caressait son sexe, Masque de Mort le préparait à sa venue. Il le pénétra d'abord avec un doigt, ce qui fit gémir l'espagnol, puis avec un second, et il imprima un mouvement de ciseau. Enfin, il enfonça un troisième doigt. Angelo écoutait son amant gémir contre son cou, soupirant son prénom de sa voix rauque, alors que lui-même poussait de légères plaintes dues à cette main experte qui caressait son membre.

« T'es prêt ?

- Je crois. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Masque de Mort embrassa Shura, alors que ses doigts quittait son entre chaude et étroite. Leur corps moite se collait, leurs lèvres se quittaient puis se cherchaient. Le Capricorne passa ses bras autour du cou d'Angelo, celui-ci prit ses fesses et, lentement, pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, il le pénétra. Shura serra les dents, attendant que la douleur passa. Le plaisir allait venir, mais avant, il devait avoir mal. C'était comme ça.

Masque de Mort caressa le dos de Shura. Il sentait que son corps était crispé, et il le comprenait. Faire l'amour à un homme n'était pas bien difficile quand on était au-dessus, mais quand on était le passif, c'était une autre histoire, et le Cancer en avait conscience. Il avait toujours fait attention. C'était vraiment un endroit sensible. Mais c'était bon d'être en lui. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il adorait ça.

Soudain, Shura fit un premier mouvement. Ils gémirent de plaisir. L'espagnol recommença, des mouvement lents d'abord, sensuels, puis plus violents. Ne restant pas en reste, Masque de Mort attrapa les hanches de son amant, et s'enfonçait en lui, donnant des coups de boutoirs. Le plaisir montait en eux par vagues puissantes. La sueur coulait sur leur peau moite, leurs joues rougissaient, des plaintes rauques s'échappaient de leurs lèvres.

« Angelo… »

Il entendait son amant gémir son prénom, de sa voix grave et sensuelle, les yeux fixés sur lui mais brillant de plaisir, de cette jouissance irréelle qui avançait à grands pas. Bientôt, Masque de Mort se cambra, et ils jouirent ensemble.

Shura se laissa tomber contre le torse de Masque de Mort qui, les yeux levés au plafond, voilés de plaisir, le serrait dans ses bras. Fort. Sa main caressa paresseusement ses cheveux humides. Le cœur battant à la chamade, le Capricorne se dégagea de lui, mais resta blotti contre son torse. Il aimait cette proximité. Cette chaleur humide qui émanait de leurs corps.

**OoO**

« Ça ne sert à rien. »

Surprise, Saori tourna la tête sur le côté, et elle aperçut Julian. Il la fixait avec un regard dur, qui ne lui était pas étranger. Tout le monde lui adressait ce regard, alors qu'ils étaient aussi coupables qu'elle. Elle avait pris une décision, qui était sans doute la meilleure. Mais, elle l'avouait, ce n'était pas bien vis-à-vis de Lys. Et elle avait, dans le fond, des regrets. Mais elle ne pouvait revenir sur sa décision. C'était trop tard.

« Que fais-tu ici, Julian ?

- Je passais par là.

- Tu cherchais Sorente ? »

Saori le regarda avec une pointe d'ironie. Julian se retint de pousser un soupir, mais il était exaspéré par le comportement de l'adolescente. Certes, il était gay, elle l'avait vu caresser son marina, mais il n'était pas sale pour autant. L'homosexualité n'était pas une maladie, c'était une sexualité, qui était dure à assumer. La plupart de ses chevaliers étaient gays, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. C'est vrai qu'avec elle, ils étaient plutôt discrets, ils ne faisaient pas parler d'eux. Mais vu le nombre de fois où ils ne dormaient pas dans leur temple…

Mais Saori était homophobe, c'était comma ça. On n'y pouvait rien, et Julian pensait qu'il était inutile de lui dire qu'il était bisexuel. Ça n'allait pas la faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Il la soupçonnait de les avoir en horreur depuis qu'elle avait compris que Mû ne serait pas à elle. Non, certains de ses regards ne passaient pas inaperçus, pas plus que ceux qu'elle lançait de temps à autre à Aioros, qui semblait être une nouvelle proie. Seiya avait été abandonné. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il était débarrassé.

« Non, il n'est pas ici.

- Ah bon ?

- Thétis s'en va, aujourd'hui, elle ne supporte plus le Sanctuaire. Il l'a accompagnée jusqu'à la mer.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te le prenne.

- Pas de risque, il préfère les femmes sans poitrine avec quelque chose entre les cuisses. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, vraiment énervé par cette mentalité. Sans vouloir être méchant, il aurait préféré que Lys et Saori échangent leur rôle. La blonde a beau être au courant, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion mal placée, ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses petits frères étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'esprit plus large. Et que, au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal, du moment que les concernés étaient heureux et bien dans leur peau. Ça ne la concernait pas.

« Je ne vous comprendrai jamais…

- Si tu aimais une femme, tu comprendrais. Quoique… Lys n'en a pas eu besoin pour comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dégoûtant.

- Normal, Sion et Dohko sont gays.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Elle a l'esprit plus large que le tien, c'est tout.

- Je…

- En tout cas, je te déconseille d'entrer. Déesse ou pas, Sion te jettera dehors sans ménagements.

- Il n'a pas intérêt !!

- Vu ce que vous lui avez fait hier, il refusera de te voir. Toi, plus que n'importe qui. Enfin, si tu veux te retrouver avec son pied dans le derrière, c'est ton problème. »

Saori regarda la porte du bureau du Grand Pope, hésitant à entrer. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Sion ni Dohko depuis que Lys était mort, dans la Salle du Trône, mais elle avait entendu Seika parler à Marine et June, comme quoi il était retourné dans son bureau ce matin. La jeune fille y était passée pour donner un coup de plumeau, Sion ne semblait pas en bonne santé, et elle comprenait, elle-même était malheureuse.

Oui, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'aller le voir. Elle voulait lui parler, essayer de se réconcilier avec lui, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille était la meilleur solution, mais elle songea que ce serait mieux si elle allait le voir un peu plus tard. Julian avait raison. Mais tout de même, toute cette pression l'énervait. Lys était un traître ! À Athéna et Hadès, qui plus est ! Personne ne semblait comprendre cela.

Julian tourna les talons. Après tout, Saori pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas son problème. Que Sion lui crie dessus, si ça pouvait le soulager. On ne peut pas pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir tué sa sœur, de manière direct ou non.

**OoO**

Shina se promenait dans le Sanctuaire, les mains dans les poches. Une légère brise caressait son visage et soulevait ses boucles émeraude. Elle semblait songeuse, et ce n'était pas faux. Elle pensait à plein de choses différentes, certaines lui restaient sur le cœur et elle n'osait les partager avec qui que ce soit, d'autres plus insignifiantes auxquelles elle ne s'attardait pas.

Son esprit se focalisait sur Lys, cette belle femme blonde qu'elle avait enviée, mais aussi beaucoup apprécié, et pour diverses raisons. Lys avait l'étrange faculté de tout voir avec le sourire. Shina se souvenait du jour où Saori avaient surpris Sorente et Julian dans la chambre de ce dernier. La déesse s'était enfuie en courant, Lys avait éclaté de rire. Shina l'avait suivie dans son hilarité. Elle semblait plus amusée de la situation que choquée, alors que quelqu'un de normal serait scandalisé.

Aussi, elle aimait sa façon de se fondre dans ce monde d'hommes. Les femmes était en petite minorité, au Sanctuaire, et Shina, malgré son côté agressif et autoritaire, avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer, à parler normalement avec tous ces hommes. Elle tenait d'oublier le fait qu'elle était une femme, mais elle en demeurait une, malgré tout. Lys, au contraire, n'avait pas cette difficulté, elle discutait avec aisance avec ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était et demeurait une femme, la blonde n'avait aucune honte de son sexe. Et c'était ça qui la rendait forte, qui la durcissait.

Lys n'avait peur de rien. C'était un fait qu'on ne pouvait contredire. Bon, certes, son maître et Perséphone lui inspiraient une terreur qu'elle trouvait compréhensible. Mais quand il s'agissait de combats, elle ne craignait de se battre. Shina se souviendrait toujours de son affrontement contre les trois chevaliers d'argent. Ils étaient moins forts qu'elle, mais ils auraient pu la mettre en difficultés, surtout vu son état physique. Pourtant, elle leur avait réglé leur compte, et bien. Elle n'avait pas peur de se battre. C'était quelqu'un de solide, qui avait de l'autorité et les moyens pour l'imposer.

Shina l'avouait sans problème, Lys de Jamir, c'était quelqu'un. Une femme magnifique et parfaite. Elle n'aurait su comment la décrire autrement que par ces deux mots. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, Lys avait tout pour elle. Mais l'italienne sentait, au fond d'elle-même, sans savoir pourquoi, que ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu Lys. C'était bien, d'être puissant. Mais Shina devinait à ses sourires humbles, à sa modestie et à son insouciance, que ce qu'elle était, elle ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était comme ça.

Elle n'aurait pu expliquer cela. C'était son sentiment, mais elle ne révèlerait rien de tout ça à personne. Elle ne parlerait pas de ces regards parfois tristes, de ces yeux dans la vagues, comme si elle avait quitté la Terre. Ce n'était que quelques secondes. Ses yeux semblaient s'éclaircirent. Et elle quittait le sol.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Ne mens pas ! Avoue-le, au moins ! »

Surprise dans ses pensées, Shina chercha ces voix qui criaient des yeux. Elle vit, pas loin, Victoria et Esteban se disputer. Elle fit très étonnée de voir la jeune fille sans masque. Elle le détailla quelques secondes. Victoria avait un joli visage, bien que plutôt commun. Une figure un peu allongée, un petit nez, des lèvres ourlées, de fins sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux d'une belle couleur dorée. Le plus étrange, dans son visage, c'était la couleur de ses prunelles et cette longue cicatrice qui traversait sa joue, partant de sous l'œil jusqu'au menton.

Le chevalier du Peintre tenait son masque dans sa main, ses doigts crispés sur le morceau de métal qui lui servait habituellement à cacher son visage, qui n'était pas laid au point de le garder constamment sur la figure. La colère déformait ses traits fins, alors qu'Esteban, ce bel italien à la peau dorée, semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose. Sûrement une histoire de couple. Shina fut déçue. L'ancien disciple de Masque de Mort lui plaisait, bien que son caractère ne soit pas facile. Elle se dit que s'amouracher d'un chevalier japonais qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis, ce n'était guère mieux.

Soudain, Victoria aperçut Shina. Esteban la remarqua aussi, mais n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'importance, alors que sa maîtresse lui jetait un regard noir et s'en allait d'un pas furieux, remettant son masque sur son visage. L'italien s'avança vers le jeune homme qui poussait un grognement énervé.

« Une dispute de couple ?

- Oh, c'est bon…

- Si on peu plus poser de question…

- Les femmes sont idiotes.

- Merci du compliment.

- Je parle en général.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu l'as trompée ? Avec qui ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je sais pas. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, c'est tout.

- Elle me soule. J'ai couché avec une autre nana et ça lui plait pas. Me dis pas que c'est normal, je sais.

- Et avec qui tu l'as fait ?

- Avec ta copine, Marine. »

Shina écarquilla les yeux, véritablement choquée. Alors comme ça, Marine avait perdu sa virginité avec ce coureur de jupons ? Vraiment, c'était bizarre. Et si elle était tombée amoureuse d'Esteban ? Elle était mal partie, c'était pas le genre d'homme à rester fidèle à sa copine. Shina se sentit déçue, presque trahie par son amie, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas parlé de son attirance pour l'italien à Marine, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Tu as l'air choquée. »

Esteban avait un soupir ironique sur les lèvres. Il sentait que la jeune fille était troublée, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il se dit que maintenant qu'il s'était fait la rouquine, qui n'était guère douée au lit, il pourrait se taper celle-là, qui était plus jolie. Elle devait être vierge, elle aussi. Elle lui faisait penser à une amazone.

« Un peu, oui. Mais bon, c'est ses affaires, pas les miennes.

- Comme tu dis.

- Excusez-moi ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête. Les deux chevaliers d'argent virent une femme s'avancer vers eux. Ou plutôt une adolescente, elle devait avoir dans les seize ans, peut-être un peu plus, mais son beau visage pâle et inexpressif, sa longue robe noire et d'un genre plus ancien, la vieillissaient un peu. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bruns tombaient dans son dos avec grâce. Elle semblait d'un autre temps, comme si elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Oui ? Fit Shina. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Pandore, et je suis au service d'Hadès. Je dois parler à Athéna. Et surtout à Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	51. La barque de Charon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello every... (se prend Harry Potter 5 dans la gueule) Aie !!!

**Lys _(plus vénère que jamais)_ :** A mort les auteurs !! (sabre à la main) Fait gaffe à tes fesses, vais te couper en rondelles !!!!

O.O Au s'cours !! (se barre en courant)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 50

La barque de Charon

« Rassemblement général au treizième temple, une certaine Pandore veut parler à Athéna et à Rhadamanthe. »

Voilà le mot que fit passer Shina à tous les chevaliers d'or et les saints divins, avant de quitter Esteban, ignorant son regard insistant posé sur elle. Seule avec cette jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire, l'italienne n'avait pu lui dire un mot, et Pandore ne fit aucun effort pour se montrer agréable envers ce chevalier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais Shina sentait qu'elle se retenait de s'enfuir d'ici.

Pandore regardait discrètement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de voir quelqu'un apparaître devant elle. Elle ne se sentait pas surveillée, mais les spectres étaient pleins de ressources, et si on la trouvait là, s'en était finie de sa courte vie. De sa courte renaissance. Angoissée, elle ne desserrait pas les lèvres, et Shina comprit vite son manège.

Ce n'est que quand elles atteignirent le temple de la Balance qu'elle se permit une question, et c'était pourquoi elle avait si peur d'être là. En quelques mots, Pandore lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Elle se mot à se tripoter les doigts, de plus en plus nerveuse. L'italienne ne lui dit rien de plus, elle ne pouvait rassurer l'adolescente. Et le moment de la rencontre approchait.

Elles montèrent les long et épuisant escaliers. Pandore ne ralentit pas l'allure, malgré sa fatigue visible. Elle avait très chaud, les vêtements noirs étaient peu conseillés pour marcher sous le soleil, mais elle était venue sous le coup de l'impulsion, sans réfléchir, abandonnant tout. Elle avait des regrets, et ses angoisses n'étaient pas seulement dues à sa peur d'être découverte, mais elle était terrifiée par ce qui pourrait se passer, en Enfers, si on venait la chercher. Pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ils découvrait qu'elle n'était pas là. Elles n'étaient pas là.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, comme Shina l'avait prévu, tout le monde était rassemblé. Les chevaliers étaient forts, ils arrivaient toujours avant l'invité, que ce soit prévu ou non. Respect, songea Shina.

La plupart furent stupéfaits de voir l'adolescente rentrer dans la pièce. Le plus surpris fut Ikki, qui l'avait vu mourir, tuée par un spectre. Elle avait trahi Hadès et, semblait-il, elle le faisait une seconde fois. Pandore était très pâle, le teint de son visage tranchait avec la couleur très sombre de sa longue chevelure et de sa robe noire. Bien qu'intérieurement apeurée, elle s'avança seule vers Saori. Pandore s'inclina légèrement, Saori lui souriait gentiment. Elle aurait voulu le lui faire ravaler, son sourire, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Pandore.

- Je vous remercie, Athéna.

- Que…

- Si je suis venue ici, c'est de ma propre initiative. Personne ne sait que je suis ici, à part Charon, le passeur du Styx.

- Et pour quelle raison es-tu ici ?

- Récupérez Lys. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Pandore semblait avoir encore pâli, et ses mains tremblaient.

« Il faut la sortir des Enfers. Elle n'a rien à faire là-bas.

- Nous ne pouvons…

- Il faut qu'elle quitte les Enfers ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Rhadamanthe ! »

Pandore se tourna vers le spectre, qui la regardait avec des yeux froids, indifférents. Au moment même où il avait appris que la jeune fille était au Sanctuaire, il avait compris. Perséphone n'aurait pas dû la choisir, elle avait fait une grossière erreur.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle lui fait ! On ne peut pas…

- Tu ne supportes déjà plus ses yeux ? »

La voix du spectre était neutre, tout comme son regard, mais une sourde peur s'éveillait en lui. Pandore serrait les dents, se rappelant du regard de Lys, de ses yeux bleu clair fixés sur elle, pénétrants. Comme si elle regardait une bête curieuse. Comme si…

« Tu ne supportes déjà plus ses yeux ? Son regard qui te dit que tout est de ta faute, que t'as rien à faire là, que toi aussi, tu es un monstre. Ses yeux fixés sur toi, qu'importe ce que tu fasses ou ce que tu dises, qui ne te lâchent pas. Et son corps, tu ne le supportes plus non plus ? Sa chair blessée, le sang qui coulent de ses plaies. Et ses hurlements ? Tu ne peux plus les entendre, non plus ? Ces cris de bête qui t'empêche de dormir, qui persistent dans ton esprit, même quand elle se tait. Alors, Pandore, tu es déjà à bout de nerfs ? Ça ne fait qu'un journée, pourtant.

- C'est inhumain… »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh non, elle ne supportait plus ça. Non, elle ne pouvait plus voir son corps brisé, maigre et ensanglanté, ses yeux bleus constamment fixés sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ses hurlements résonner dans son esprit. La terreur et la souffrance sur son visage, quand son corps était blanc, mais que son esprit était torturé.

Les chevaliers écoutaient cet échange. Les chevaliers d'or, autrefois spectres, étaient plus que surpris de voir les yeux froids de Pandore s'embuer de larmes, ses mains tremblantes, les lèvres serrées. Elle ne cachait pas sa souffrance intérieur, son dégoût. Un sourire ironique apparaissait sur les lèvres de Rhadamanthe, qui se souvenait lui aussi de son regard insupportable.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser là-dedans ! Charon veut bien nous aider, mais…

- Il y a trop de spectres en Enfers pour cela, répliqua Saori.

- Non, il y en a très peu, répliqua Pandore. Ceux que Perséphone a ramené à la vie sont enfermés dans leur chambre, ils sont encore trop faibles.

- Et Charon est prêt à nous aider ? Lui demanda Seiya.

- Oui.

- Il sera tué pour sa traîtrise, rétorqua Rhadamanthe.

- Tu sais bien que c'est le passeur. Si elle le tuait, il faudrait en trouver un autre, et en le moment n'est pas approprié pour…

- Il ne s'en sortira pas sans dommage. Bah, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, soupira le spectre.

- Tu es d'accord pour venir la chercher, oui ou non ? Tu connais les risques aussi bien que moi, mais es-tu capable de l'abandonner encore une fois ? »

Pandore regardait Rhadamanthe, cet homme qu'elle avait côtoyé un bon moment, avant que la guerre n'éclate. Elle n'avait pas de sympathie particulière pour lui, car c'était quelqu'un de froid et de renfermé, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, malgré ce qu'on prétendait. L'adolescente connaissait très peu Lys, mais Perséphone l'avait prévenu que c'était Rhadamanthe qui s'était occupée d'elle, auparavant. Il était froid, mais il ne pouvait être mauvais. Pas quand on avait vécu ce genre de chose.

Le spectre semblait réfléchir, son regard froid planté dans les yeux bruns de Pandore, qui ne supportait pas ce genre de regard. Il lui rappelait celui de Lys, fixe, pénétrant, qui semblait lire en elle. Rhadamanthe avait déjà pris sa décision. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il fasse le con et la laisse passer.

« Je connais les risques, c'est vrai. Je vais la chercher. »

Kanon sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Son amant allait descendre en Enfers, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Certains étaient étonnés que le spectre veuille la récupérer, vu ce qu'il s'était passé quand Perséphone était venue récupérer son « bien », comme elle le disait. Mais dans le fond, c'était presque normal. Il remontait dans l'estime de Sion et Dohko, qui étaient plus qu'angoissés pour elle.

« Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Seiya.

- Nous aussi, nous venons, déclara Dohko, pour lui et Sion.

- Je vous suis, affirma Saga, qui avait une sorte de dette envers la blonde.

- Moi aussi, fit Aioros, déterminé.

- Je suis de la partie, soupira Kanon.

- Moi aussi, je viens ! Fit Shun.

- On peux pas plus, répliqua Pandore en voyant d'autres bouches s'ouvrir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Lys n'est pas encore une servant de Perséphone ? Lui demanda Saori, méfiante.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- A-t-elle changé ? »

Pandore tourna la tête vers Rhadamanthe, l'interrogeant du regard. Il semblait très sérieux.

« Est-ce qu'elle a changé ? Elle réagit toujours quand tu l'appelles ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Dans ce cas, elle n'a pas encore cédé. »

Rhadamanthe semblait soulagé. Lys n'avait pas encore perdu l'esprit, l'espoir n'était pas perdu. Ils allaient aller la chercher. Et la ramener. Ici, au Sanctuaire. Il écouterait ses hurlements. Ils soignerait son corps blessé. Il lui tiendrait la main, quand elle aurait trop peur, quand elle murmurerait son prénom. Et quand elle reviendrait parmi eux, il admirerait son visage fatigué, et ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleus si clairs qui brilleraient de joie. Et des larmes qui coulerait lentement sur ses joues blanches.

« Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Seiya, prêt à se battre.

- Maintenant, répondit Sion d'un ton sans appel. Je suppose que tu l'as laissée seule.

- Oui ! Je suis responsable d'elle, personne ne doit la voir. Mais vous avez raison, il faut partir maintenant, qui sait ce qu'on lu ferait si on la découvrait ?

- Personnellement, j'ai plus peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle, répliqua Rhadamanthe, visiblement agacé par cette idée.

- Te rends-tu compte des dangers que tu encours ? »

Ikki planta son regard dans les yeux de Pandore, qui soutint son regard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce chevalier, à qui elle avait donné son collier, pour qu'il puisse aller à Élision. Elle avait du respect pour lui, mais en cet instant, elle était vexée qu'il la croit stupide de n'avoir pas pensé à tout ça.

« On m'a fait revivre pour une nouvelle guerre. Soit, je l'accepte, après tout, c'est moi qui ait libéré l'esprit d'Hadès. Mais qu'on m'ait ramenée à la vie pour voir cette femme se faire torturer, non, je préfère mourir. »

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grand. Quelques armures étaient là, à l'entrée de la pièce, enveloppées de leur douce aura. Elle éclatèrent et recouvrirent le corps de Dohko, Saga, Aioros, Seiya et Shun. Kanon n'avait pas d'armure attitrée, Rhadamanthe encore moins. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient inquiets. Ils allaient en ressortir vivants.

**OoO**

Vêtus de leurs armures pour la plupart, les sept hommes formèrent un cercle au centre de la pièce. Pandore se trouvait entre eux, les mains jointes, comme pour prier, un étrange collier coincé entre elles. Les yeux clos, elle murmuraient des mots dans une langue étrange. Soudain, les perles s'illuminèrent, une froide lumière entoura les chevaliers et l'adolescente. Des frissons désagréables agitaient leurs corps, alors qu'ils disparaissaient de la vue de toute la chevalerie très inquiète.

On aurait dit qu'on comprimait leurs corps, qu'on les écrasaient pour qu'ils soient plus petits. Ils avaient fermés les yeux, freinant la peur sourde qui leur donnait envie de s'enfuir, de s'extirper des mains puissantes qui semblaient vouloir les écraser. Un vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux, s'engouffrait sous leur armure métallique, fouettait leur visage.

Mais leurs paupières restaient baissées, et il ne bougeaient pas, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait tout faire cesser, et les mettre en danger. Où étaient-ils ? Quelles dimensions traversaient-ils ? Ils l'ignoraient. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que leurs compagnons étaient là, près d'eux, et que Pandore, au centre de leur cercle, continuait de murmurer.

Soudain, ils sentirent le sol sous leurs pieds. Le vent cessa, le vide le remplaça. Rouvrent soudain les yeux, ils faillirent tomber à la renverse, peu stables sur leurs pieds. Genoux fléchis, leurs mains posées dessus, ils reprenaient leurs esprit. Leur tête tournait, ils voyaient trouble. Pandore, épuisée par un tel effort, était tombée à genoux, et elle haletait.

Shun, se sentant mieux, d'avança vers l'adolescente et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Charmée par ses grands yeux verts et pures, son orgueil mit de côté, Pandore le laissa l'aider à la relever, puis elle lui prit le bras. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir et se mouvaient difficilement. Trop affaiblie pour refuser, elle accepta également le bras de Seiya. D'un mouvement de tête, elle leur montra le chemin à suivre.

Ils étaient sur la rive du Styx, une terre rocailleuse où, çà et là, des formes humaines ne déplaçaient, touchant le sol dur et imparfait, tout en se plaignant sourdement. C'était un spectacle horrible à voir, ces chairs nues qui se lamentaient, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Ils se demandaient comment Charon faisait pour aller et venir entre les deux rives, inlassablement, à transporter des morts, sans devenir fou. Peut-être l'était-il devenu, après tout. Quoique… il était plutôt sain d'esprit, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Avec sa manie de toujours vouloir de l'argent pour passer…

Bientôt, ils virent le long fleuve des morts, son eau bleue coulant tellement lentement qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un grand lac, dont on ne voyait pas l'autre rive. Pour le traverser, on ne pouvait faire appel qu'à Charon, le passeur. Ils songèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas amené d'argent, comme l'exigeait le spectre, mais apparemment, Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas inquiet pour ce détail.

Ils virent soudain l'étrange embarcation, où était assis Charon, venir vers eux. Il portait toujours son surpris noir, avec un casque bizarre sur la tête, sa rame en main. Il mit à peine une minute pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Il leur fit un grand sourire ironique, cachant son soulagement de voir Rhadamanthe en Enfers.

« Alors, Rhadamanthe ! On a fait le déplacement pour sauver sa chéri ??

- Tais-toi et emmène-nous, répondit froidement le Wyvern.

- Z'avez le fric ?

- Que…

- On passe pas sans avoir de fric ! »

Rhadamanthe foudroya Charon du regard, qui éclata de rire, hilare. Puis, il monta dans l'embarcation, sans un mot de plus. Les chevaliers voulurent le suivre, mais le bateau était trop petit. Sous leurs yeux surpris, il s'agrandit largement, et ils eurent la place de tous s'y asseoir. Dohko, Saga, Aioros, Seiya, Shun, Kanon et Pandore prirent donc place dans l'embarcation, que Charon éloigna d'un coup de rame du bord. Allait-il pouvoir les guider rapidement jusqu'à l'autre rive malgré leur nombre important ? Cela ne semblait pas le gêner d'avoir autant de personne à bord.

« Ça fait bizarre d'avoir autant de vivants sur mon bateau !

- Commence pas à piailler.

- Toujours aussi jovial, Rhadamanthe ! Je me demande bien ce que Lys te trouve ! T'as rien d'un prince charmant !

- Tu parles comme s'ils étaient amoureux ! S'exclama Seiya.

- C'est pas le cas ??

- Je vais t'éclater la face, Charon. »

À nouveau, il éclata de rire. Rhadamanthe s'assombrit, apparemment très énervé par l'hilarité du passeur. Kanon lui fit un sourire narquois, les autres souriaient, amusés. Par contre, Pandore était intriguée. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient si proches, tous les deux… Bon, certes, elle avait eu bien peu de contacts avec Lys, qui ne lui parlaient pas, mais tout de même…

« Charon, pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Lui demanda Sion, très sérieux.

- Parce que je veux pas qu'elle reste là-bas.

- C'est trahir ton dieu, répliqua Saga.

- Et alors ? Je connais Lys, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ça me soûle de rester ici à ne rien faire alors qu'ils la torture là-haut !

- Comment la connais-tu ? S'étonna Dohko.

- Lys a essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de se jeter dans le Styx, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un la récupère !

- Comment ?!

- Et oui, Rhadamanthe ne sert à rien ! Pas fichu de garder une nana, je vous jure !

- Elle m'assommait.

- Et en plus, il se fait assommer par une fille ! C'est honteux !

- Charon, la ferme. »

À nouveau, Rhadamanthe lui jeta un regard froid. Ce spectre avait le don de l'énerver, rien que par sa seule présence, alors qu'au contraire, Lys semblait l'apprécier. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus bavard que lui.

« Lys voulait mourir ? Fit Shun.

- Elle ne supportait plus l'absence d'Hadès, répondit Charon, soudain plus triste. Il n'était plus la pour la faire souffrir, ce qui a produit comme un grand vide en elle. Il ne lui restait que les douleur de son corps, et ses cauchemars, ses regrets, ses remords, les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Alors elle voulait mourir. Elle venait souvent ici, car une fois au fond, personne ne pouvait l'en sortir, et ce serait la fin. Elle était devenue complètement barjot.

- Mais elle a essayé de bien d'autres façons, continua Rhadamanthe. Son but était de faire mourir son enveloppe charnelle. Comme vous le savez, son corps était scellé à une pore des Enfers. Cependant, toutes les blessures qu'on lui infligeait ici se répercutaient sur son corps. Parfois, elle tentait de se noyer dans une baignoire, ou alors de se couper les veines. Mais elle n'en est jamais morte, car elle ne peut mourir tant qu'elle a ses bracelets aux poignets, et je l'ai toujours « sauvée », d'une certaine manière.

- On ne peut pas lui retirer ses bracelets ? Demanda Aioros.

- Non, c'est impossible. J'ai essayé, un jour, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Lys est devenue complètement hystérique en voyant mon corps blessé de partout, je baignais dans mon sang.

- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Shun.

- Elle a essayé elle-même de se les retirer, ça lui a donné un mal de crâne carabiné plus des douleurs dans tout le corps. C'est ces bracelets qui la maintiennent en vie, conclut Rhadamanthe, las.

- À force de vouloir se jeter dans le Styx, t'en es venu à l'apprécier, fit Seiya à Charon, plutôt étonné.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu serais pas son petit frère, toi, par hasard ? »

Sion ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné.

« Vous vous ressemblez.

- Si tu le dis.

- En fait, j'ai apprécié Lys dès que je l'ai vue. C'était une fille bizarre. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'était un chevalier d'or. Elle était ici avec le chevalier de la Balance. Une chose m'a étonné, chez elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Dohko.

- Quand elle est montée dans mon bateau, elle savait qu'elle ne le reprendrait plus. »

Charon baissa la tête. Il continuait de ramer d'un geste mécanique, apparemment nullement gêné par le poids de son embarcation qui contenait beaucoup de monde. Dans son esprit, il repassa ce moment si lointain, où il avait vu Lys du Bélier, pour la toute première fois.

Il la trouvait très belle, un peu trop même, mais il n'avait pas fait de remarque. Ils avaient prévu de l'argent pour passer, ce qui n'était guère étonnant pour un Grand Pope. Ces gens-là, ça pensait à tout. Il avait eu d'abord une mauvaise opinion d'elle, mais quand elle s'était assise dans sa barque et qu'il l'avait poussé du rivage, tout avait changé. Il avait lu, dans ses yeux, une profonde tristesse et une sorte de fatigue. Elle savait qu'elle ne reprendrait pas ce bateau pour revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné. Près d'elle, le chevalier de la Balance cachait son angoisse, il avait apparemment, peur de l'eau, et la flotte, c'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans le milieu. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la fatalité qui régnait dans les prunelles de son Grand Pope. Puis, il eut une impression étrange, qui ne l'avait plus quittée : Lys n'avait rien à faire là. C'était peut-être à cause de sa beauté, ou alors à cause de ses yeux, ou encore de sa longue chevelure blonde. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait l'impression que son corps se détachait du décor, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'elle n'était pas… comme les autres. On aurait dit un ange déchu qui serait tombé des cieux.

« Elle savait qu'elle… Souffla Sion.

- Qu'elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

- Ce qui n'est pas faux, soupira Rhadamanthe. Elle n'a jamais essayé de revenir au monde des vivants, d'ailleurs.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu y vivre seule, rétorqua Charon. Souviens-toi quand Hadès est mort ! C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, elle est devenue hystérique. Durant ces deux siècles, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de toi, ou elle devenait folle et essayait de mourir, ce qui ne rimait à rien puisqu'elle en était incapable. Seule, avec ses pensées, tu crois qu'elle aurait pu remonter là-haut ? Elle était peut-être perturbée, mais elle était suffisamment lucide pour le comprendre.

- Mais j'étais là-haut, moi ! S'exclama Sion. J'aurais pu l'aider !

- Son corps était scellé à la pore des Enfers, tu n'aurais jamais pu la trouver, de toute façon, répliqua Rhadamanthe.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il neigé sur DeathQueen ?

- Je n'ai qu'une seule explication à ça. Il arrivait que Lys s'endorme profondément. Dans ces moments-là, elle revenait à la vie, mais pour bien peu de temps. Puis, elle se réveillait, sans se souvenir de ce qu'elle y avait fait. Remarquez, voir qu'on est enchaîné à une porte, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gaie. Quand elle s'est réveillée la dernière fois, elle avait fuie les Enfers, aidée par la Princesse, et son réveil périodique a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Elle nous appelait, elle voulait qu'on la cherche. Cette île est maléfique, elle a été crée afin de garder une porte des Enfers fermée. Avec son réveil, la Princesse a déchaîné les éléments, et il s'est mis à neiger. C'était une façon comme une autre de nous forcer à venir ici, et à la chercher.

- Donc, il y a un rapport avec cette Princesse, fit Aioros, songeur.

- Évidemment, Lys n'est pas assez puissante pour s'en sortir seule. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas, je ne serais pas étonné que toutes les autres servantes soient dans le monde des vivants aujourd'hui. »

Seiya pensa à Edha, en Inde, à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. C'était au choix : soit Edha était cette Princesse, et elle avait perdu tous les souvenirs de cette vie passée, soit elle était une servante « comme les autres ». Il osa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Rhadamanthe, est-ce que le Princesse oublie ce qu'elle a fait autrefois ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. »

Rhadamanthe fut intrigué par la question de Seiya, mais il n'en montra rien. Quant à Pégase, il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'Edha était cette mystérieuse Princesse. Voilà pourquoi on s'était attaqué à cet endroit spécifique d'Inde. Parce qu'elle y était. Forcément, on allait s'y réattaquer, une fois que Perséphone aurait réuni suffisamment de servantes pour Hadès. Une fois de retour dans le monde des vivants, Seiya devrait contacter Jabu et le prévenir que sa petite amie était sans doute en danger.

Le temps passa, ils le trouvèrent incroyablement long. Le paysage était monotone. On ne parlait plus de grand-chose, mais Seiya, Kanon et Rhadamanthe rouspétaient après Charon qui chantait fort et faux, ce dernier prétextant qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire puisque qu'ils étaient sur son bateau et il pouvait les jeter par-dessus bord à tout moment. Les autres les regardaient se disputer, amusés.

Pandore, quant à elle, demeurait silencieuse. Elle était inquiète pour Lys, qu'elle avait laissé seule trop longtemps. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si elle avait essayé de se suicider, comme en avait parlé Rhadamanthe et Charon ? Ils l'avaient rassurée, Lys ne l'avait jamais fait du temps où elle n'avait pas encore cédé. Malgré cela, elle était très inquiète pour sa protégée. Pour cette femme aux yeux pénétrants, qui la rendait coupable de ses malheurs sans le vouloir.

Ils finirent par apercevoir l'autre rive du Styx. Ils en furent soulagés. Kanon se tourna vers Rhadamanthe et lui sourit. C'est alors qu'il vit son amant pâlir, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il freinait sa peur. Les autres remarquèrent l'état du spectre. Aussitôt, Charon tourna la tête vers la rive.

« Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ?! Elle nous fait déjà le coup, celle-là ?! »

Stupéfaits, ils virent une forme, là-bas. Pas très loin. Mais pas assez près pour voir son visage. Pourtant, ils reconnurent ses longs cheveux blonds, qui tombaient dans son dos. Son corps blanc, sans aucune cicatrice, c'était simplement vêtu d'une pièce de tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine et ses parties intimes. Ses pieds nus marchaient sur l'eau sombre, lentement, comme si au moindre faux pas, elle pouvait tomber dans l'eau. Mais Rhadamanthe et Charon savaient que, en fait, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Et qu'elle pouvait tomber à n'importe quel moment.

« Lys !!

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Sion, paniqué.

- Elle marche sur l'eau ?! Fit Dohko, fixant des yeux le corps de blanc et fin de son maître.

- Charon accélère, ordonna Rhadamanthe.

- T'es bien gentil, toi ! Je fais ce que je peux !

- Elle va tomber ! S'exclama Saga.

- Elle peut tomber à n'importe quel moment.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la réveiller ? Demanda Pandore, terrorisée.

- Aucun, répondit Charon.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire ?! S'inquiéta Aioros.

- Il faut la récupérer ! Affirma Seiya, debout dans la barque.

- T'excite pas, gamin ! »

Charon ramait avec force, voulant à tout prix se rapprocher de Lys. Mais il remarqua le regard fixe de Rhadamanthe. Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien, même. Elle allait tomber. Dans quelques instants. Pourtant, le spectre continuait de s'activer pour se rapprocher d'elle. Tout ça allait mal se terminer, il est en était certain.

Soudain, Lys cessa de marcher. Aussitôt, des corps verdâtres et décomposés surgirent des flots, attrapèrent entre leurs mains décharnées et visqueuses le corps délicat de la jeune femme, et elle disparut, emportée par les morts tombés autrefois dans le Styx.

Les chevaliers hurlèrent, terrifiés. Charon poussa un grognement de fureur, alors que Rhadamanthe se levait et sautait dans les flots, sous le regard terrorisé des passagers. Kanon pâlit affreusement. Il se pencha au bord de l'embarcation, appelant son amant, qui avait disparu. Les autres se penchèrent, mais aucun ne vit le corps du spectre qui nageait dans l'eau, ni vraiment froide, ni vraiment chaude. Charon avait cessé de ramer. Sa rame planté dans l'eau, il semblait attendre. Il ne répondit à aucune question de ces chevaliers affolés. Il attendait.

Dans le Styx, Rhadamanthe s'enfonçait dans l'eau noir et sans fond. Tout autour de lui, des corps se pressaient vers lui. Il sentaient leurs corps maigres, visqueux se coller à lui, leurs mains s'accrocher à ses vêtements et à ses membres. Le britannique ignorait les face innommables aux orbites obscurs, leurs bouches béantes qui semblait pousser des grognements plaintifs, étouffés par l'eau. Ses bras et ses jambes se mouvaient avec trop de facilité, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur une amas de chair, cet amas de cadavres qui entouraient Lys.

Il ne tarda pas à l'atteindre et, avec aisance, réussit rapidement à dégager le corps inerte de sa protégée, dont les yeux clos et la pâleur ne l'inquiétèrent pas. Il était trop habitué, il l'avait trop récupérée dans ces eaux terribles pour être apeuré.

Si la descente fut aisée, la montée fut bien plus difficile. Faisant appel à son corps, Lys collée à lui, Rhadamanthe nagea du mieux qu'il put, mais les cadavres verdâtres s'accrochaient à lui et l'empêchaient de monter. L'air commença à lui manquer, mais cela ne lui fit pas peur. Peu à peu, il réussit à s'approcher de la barque, dont il voyait l'ombre, malgré les eaux qui l'aspiraient vers le fond et les corps qui faisaient tout pour l'empêcher de monter.

Sur l'embarcation, Charon sentit une forte pression sur sa rame.

« Les revoilà ».

Sur ces mots, le visage de Rhadamanthe sortit de l'eau. Les autres se précipitèrent, attrapant Lys, qui était toujours inconsciente. Les corps voulaient l'empêcher de monter, tout comme Rhadamanthe, qui réussi à sortir du Styx avec l'aide de Kanon et Saga. Dohko tentait de réanimer sa sœur aînée, alors que le spectre tremblait un peu, trempé.

Finalement, la blonde cracha de l'eau et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, fatiguée. Elle ne montra pas son étonnement de les voir ici, elle semblait dans un état second. Pourtant, elle remarque de suite Rhadamanthe, qui était collé à Kanon. Le spectre s'avança vers elle, examinant son corps dont la peau ne semblait pas blessée. Du moins en apparence. Il voyait, ça et là, de très légères coupures, toutes blanches, qui devaient être auparavant béantes et rouges.

« T'aurais… pas dû… venir…

- On est venu me chercher, et tu avais besoin de moi.

- Jamais… besoin… de toi… »

Rhadamanthe sembla pâlir. Pas de peur. Ces mots étaient faux. En fait, c'était plutôt les yeux bleus de Lys, dont la pupilles se dilatait, qui le terrifia. Précipitamment, il se baissa vers elle et la secoua, comme pour la réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Aussitôt, Sion et Dohko voulurent le faire lâcher, mais Rhadamanthe cessa vite de la secouer. Il regardait, paralysé, le visage blanc de cette femme, dont le corps tremblait convulsivement. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient exagérément, alors que la prunelle noire s'éclaircissaient, ses iris semblaient presque disparaître tant elles étaient pâles…

Elle hurla. Un hurlement horrible, suraigu, long, qui se propagea dans les airs. Les traits de son visage de déformèrent, elle se débattit comme un diable, voulant s'extraire des mains de Rhadamanthe qui lui brûlaient la peau comme un fer chauffé à rouge. On voulut la prendre, l'empêcher de bouger, comprendre… mais elle hurlait, bougeant dans tous les sens, le corps semblant en feu… et ce n'était pas si faux. Ses cris semblèrent se calmer, mais ils reprirent aussitôt, alors que sa peau s'ouvraient de part en part, comme si des coups de fouets s'abattaient sur elle. Ses chaînes apparurent sur le bateau, Charon cria de colère, alors qu'elles enserraient le corps de la femme, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ce fut un moment horrible. Shun, les mains sur la bouche, sanglotait, alors que Sion et Dohko se bouchaient les oreilles, leurs yeux embués de larmes fixés sur leur sœur. Saga, Kanon et Aioros était terrifiés, tout comme Pandore qui avait cédé aux larmes. Rhadamanthe était très pâle et regardait le corps de sa protégée sans rien faire, comme un pantin sans vie. Quant à Charon, son visage était en partie caché par son casque, mais on devinait sa fureur.

Lys hurlait. Son corps se débattait, voulant se libérer de ces chaînes trop solides pour son corps endiablé. Ses yeux fous roulaient dans les orbites, des larmes douloureuses coulaient sur ses joues rougies, alors que des coups de fouets semblaient s'abattre en cascade sur sa peau blanche qui s'ouvrait, peu à peu. Des blessures longues s'ouvraient lentement, avec sadisme, à certains endroit, comme si une main invisible prenait un malin plaisir à ouvrir sa peau pâle avec un couteau.

Parfois, ça semblait exploser, d'un coup, et sa chair s'ouvrait. Une douleur insoutenable semblait s'être emparée de son corps, comme si ses blessures sanguinolentes n'était rien par rapport à cette chose qui se répondait dans ses veines et la rendait folle. On ne voyait pas. Mais on devinait. Son visage reflétait trop bien son martyr. Elle hurlait. Toujours. Sans s'arrêter. S'arrêtant parfois, mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle s'arrête. Parfois, ses cris étaient plaintifs, suraigu, très faibles, mais ça reprenait.

Cette vision d'horreur sembla durer une éternité. Plus rien n'existait, à part ce corps qui se démenait contre… contre qui ? Qui lui faisait ça ? Qui la torturait de cette manière ? Devant eux ? C'était inhumain. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était inhumain. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. À ces mains invisibles qui lacéraient sa peau et lui arrachaient ces cris de bête. Des plaies béantes s'ouvraient dans sa chair, du sang se répandait dans le bateau, coulant comme des petites rivières sur son corps peinturluré de ce rouge à l'odeur métallique.

Soudain, ses cris cessèrent. Ils sursautèrent à ce brusque silence. Son supplice était fini. Les chaînes disparurent. Lys haletait, elle avait mal partout, au point qu'elle sentait à peine sa gorge et ses poumons qui fonctionnait mal. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. C'était horrible. Ça faisait mal. Enfin, pas tellement… C'était quoi, la douleur ? Elle ne savait même plus. Car la terreur s'était emparée de son pauvre cœur fatigué…

Ses yeux bougeaient lentement. Comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Rhadamanthe savait que ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était Son visage…

Un murmure semblait s'élever dans l'air. Un murmure indistinct, dont on ne comprenait pas le sens. Pourtant, les chevaliers cherchèrent à saisir les mots que cette voix si faible murmurait. Lys se mit à trembler, son visage reflétait sa terreur. Sion et Dohko n'osaient la toucher, tous regardèrent Rhadamanthe et Charon. Ce dernier semblait furieux, réprimant sa colère au fond de lui. Alors que Rhadamanthe était tout simplement décomposé. Pourtant, il la regardait toujours. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux.

Lys entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle semblait terrifiée, sûrement par cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille? Shun tremblait. Car il savait d'où venait cette voix. Il ne la comprenait pas, mais il la connaissait, pour l'avoir entendue si souvent dans son esprit. Ils crurent qu'elle allait crier, mais…

« Ada… »

Elle l'appela.

« A… A… Ad… Ada… Ada… A… da… Ada… »

Doucement, Rhadamanthe se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main. Doucement, comme s'il prenait celle d'un enfant. Et en un sens, Lys en était un, d'enfant. Une petite fille qu'il avait gardé longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il l'avait souffrir. Il l'avait vu pleurer. Il l'avait vu se suicider. Jamais il n'avait pu vraiment la protéger. Pourtant, Lys lui souriait. Elle lui disait merci. Elle lui parlait, il lui parlait. C'était une relation étrange, dont il n'aurait pu se passer, durant ces longues années passées en Enfers. Et qu'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pu oublier.

Lys l'appelait Rhadamanthe quand elle était en énervée. Elle l'appelait Rhada quand elle était normale. Et elle l'appelait Ada quand elle était perdue. De sa petite voix faible. Elle ne semblait soulagée que quand il lui prenait la main, doucement, et qu'avec son pouce, il caressait sa peau. Un geste tendre, qui semblait la rassurer. Elle affrontait la voix. L'écoutait. Elle savait que quelqu'un était là. Qu'on lui ferait oublier ce murmure qui lui faisait peur.

« On fait demi-tour ?

- Vaux mieux. Hadès est de retour, il ne va pas tarder à envoyer ses spectres, si on ne part pas maintenant. »

C'est en silence qu'ils regagnèrent l'autre rive.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	52. Retour au Sanctuaire

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Salut les gens !! :-)

**Lys :** Hello.

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chap, mais ça arrive ! (gênée)

**Lys :** Ca va être du zoli encore -.-' Au fait, Sion va nous faire un infarctus, pas content du tout !

Pas ma faute, c'est...

**Lys :** Aurélia qui t'a fait la proposition, je sais, mais n'empêche qu'il est pas content, d'abord que tu te fiches de sa tête avec le Pastis 51, puis avec son bureau !

Sorry...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 51

Une bouteille de pastis traînait sur la table basse. Assis dans son canapé, Sion regardait droit devant lui, les yeux injectés de sang, un verre à demi rempli dans la main. Le liquide était transparent, aucune goutte d'eau n'y avait été ajoutée. Le jeune homme porta le verre à ses lèvres, but une gorgée d'alcool, et baissa le bras. Son esprit était embrumé, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Et, en fait, c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. C'était un salon, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux, si on exceptait cette grande bouteille posée sur la petite table de verre et l'homme qui la vidait. On aurait dit un cadavre, avec ses cernes bleutées sous les yeux, les cheveux décoiffés et le visage pâle. Mais son cœur battait toujours, à un rythme régulier, dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Il ne sentait pas son estomac, sa gorge révulsée par ce liquide infâme qu'il buvait. Il avait perdu pied avec la réalité.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, suivi d'un soupire. Sion n'entendit pas la personne entrer, refermer le battant, puis s'avancer vers lui. Le Grand Pope ne daigna tourner la tête que quand on prononça son prénom. Il vit le visage malheureux de Dohko, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il ne réagit pas. Ça ne lui fit rien. Il admira juste son bel amant qui le regardait avec tristesse et dégoût. Dohko ne cachait pas sa tristesse, la vue de cet ivrogne lui faisait mal.

Doucement, il lui retira son verre des mains, puis le posa sur la table basse. Sion ne résista pas, continuant de le regarder avec ses yeux rosés et fixes. L'asiatique s'assit sur le canapé passa son bras dans son bras, passa celui de Sion derrière son cou et le leva. Sion ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes. Tant bien que mal, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Dohko le poussa sur le lit sans ménagement, Sion ne fit aucune remarque et s'y allongea un peu mieux.

Il avait envie de dormir, et Dohko le vit bien. L'asiatique contourna le lit et s'avança vers son ami pour se blottir contre son torse. Amorphe, Sion ne bougea pas, et s'endormit, le corps amolli par l'alcool. Les yeux humides, la Balance ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

**OoO**

Kiki rejeta sa couverture et descendit de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Voici une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé et le sommeil le fuyait. En plus, il avait soif. Il faisait chaud et l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit. Bien qu'hésitant, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut intimidé par l'obscurité du couloir.

L'apprenti se dit qu'il avait été confronté à certains dangers, il n'allait quand même pas retourner dans son lit trop chaud à cause d'un simple couloir sans lumière ? Il eut envie de se répondre oui, mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enfant marcha dans le passage sombre jusqu'à entrer la cuisine, où il put allumer la lumière. Il préférait ne pas le faire dans le couloir, de peur de réveiller les deux chevaliers qui dormaient dans leur chambre. Ils ne l'auraient pas grondés, mais Saga s'était couché tard. À lui aussi, le sommeil le fuyait.

La journée avait été bien longue. Kiki n'avait pas été présent à son retour des Enfers avec les autres, mais il en avait entendu parlé. C'était utile d'écouter aux portes. Et puis, il avait désobéi aux ordres, et en douce, Kiki avait rendu une petite visite à Lys, qui dormait profondément dans sa chambre. D'un coup, sans prévenir, la blonde s'était réveillée, et l'hystérie l'avait emportée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais le fait de se réveiller avait comme déclanché une vague de folie, qui avait secoué son corps crispé et douloureux. Elle avait hurlé, les yeux exorbités. Terrifié, Kiki avait éclaté en larmes, jusqu'à être emporté par Mû, venu avec Sion et Dohko.

L'enfant n'avait pas été grondé par son maître, qui l'avait consolé longtemps. Kiki lui avait demandé si c'était vrai, que Lys avait été torturée sur le radeau de Charon, devant les quelques chevaliers qui étaient partis la chercher, et, malheureusement, il en eut la confirmation, ce qui n'humidifia que plus ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Il n'avait pas été le seul choqué par cette aventure. Ceux qui étaient restés au Sanctuaire ne pouvaient comprendre, mais les quelques chevaliers partis semblaient dans un état second. Shun demeurait avec Hyoga et Ikki, pleurant par moment, en pensant à cette horrible scène, et Seiya s'était caché dans sa chambre, secoué, et juste visité par Seika et Shiryu. Dohko et Sion, quant à eux, avait été plus que choqués, mais ils étaient restés toute la journée avec leur sœur aînée, parfois envahie par une accès de folie, ce qui était apparemment normal, d'après Rhadamanthe, qui resta longtemps à ces côtés.

Kiki ne connaissait pas beaucoup Aioros, mais il l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de gentil et souriant. Toute la journée, il avait été d'une pâleur affreuse et n'avait pas quitté le treizième temple, veillant sur la blonde quand ce n'était pas Sion et Dohko qui le faisaient. La chevalerie avait compris, sans paroles, l'amour que portait le Sagittaire pour ce pauvre être qui se tordait sur son lit en hurlant. On ne lui dit pas grand-chose, le soutenant par la pensée. Aiolia, lui, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'arracher au dernier temple pour qu'il aille se coucher.

Kanon, on ne le vit jamais très loin de Rhadamanthe, silencieux. Après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'état passé en Enfers et soutenant à moitié Pandore qui s'était effondrée en larmes, il n'avait plus dit grand-chose, soutenant son amant qui cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son inquiétude. Il était au garde-à-vous et semblait entendre Lys quand elle se mettait à hurler, alors que les autres ne percevaient rien. À croire que c'était un détecteur à cris.

La cuisine était calme. Quoi de plus normal, c'était la nuit. L'enfant regarda le placard, en haut, et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, puis se referma, après qu'un verre en soit sorti. L'enfant se dit que la télékinésie, c'était bien pratique, surtout quand on est petit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kiki faillit lâcher le verre, mais il se retourna d'un coup, surpris. Mû était dans l'encadrement de la porte, pas très réveillé et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte avant de se lever. Kiki rougit, il devait avoir fait du bruit en courant dans le couloir. Ses pieds nus sur le sol carrelé, ce n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour passer inaperçu, surtout avec Mû qui se réveillait quand il entendait une mouche voler.

« J'avais soif, répondit l'apprenti, en montrant son verre.

- Attends, je vais te servir. »

Apparemment, il n'était pas énervé, ce qui rassura l'enfant. Mû ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Il en retira le bouchon et servit Kiki qui but goulûment, rafraîchi. Kiki posa son verre et Mû se penché pour lui embrasser le front. Le Bélier lui dit d'allumer la lumière pour retourner dans sa chambre, k'enfant rougit, ce qui fit sourire le chevalier. Il savait que son apprenti avait peur du noir.

L'enfant sortit de la cuisine, alluma la lumière du couloir et se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour essayer de se rendormir. Mû poussa un soupir, puis attrapa un verre dans le placard et le rempli d'eau. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, éteignit les lumières et retourna dans sa chambre à coucher.

Saga, allongé sur le dos, semblait dormir, mais Mû savait qu'il était réveillé. Il avait un sommeil agité, et il était réveillé depuis une bonne heure. Il n'avait osé se lever pour boire un peu d'eau, de peur de réveiller son amant, ce qui était quand même arrivé quand Kiki avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

Quand le Bélier referma la porte de la chambre, Saga se redressa sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il semblait fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés. Mû s'assit et lui tendit le verre. Kiki étant debout, autant qu'il soit le seul à se lever. Saga lui fit un sourire désolé et but pour se rafraîchir. Il avait chaud, la fatigue et l'insomnie n'aidait pas. Les images repassaient dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de cette scène sur le radeau, et puis, celles auxquelles il avait assisté, quand l'Autre était présent dans son esprit.

« Merci.

- Il n'y pas de quoi. Maintenant, dormons.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais aller dans le salon.

- Non. Tu restes là. »

Mû attrapa le verre et le posa sur sa table de chevet alors que le Gémeau poussait un soupir. Non, pas question que Saga reste seul. Mû le savait chamboulé, et de peur que l'Autre revienne, en le sachant affaibli, il ne le laisserait pas seul.

« Dors, toi, tu en as besoin.

- Pas plus que toi. Si tu vas dans le salon, je te suis.

- Mû !

- Point à la ligne. »

C'était qu'il était têtu quand il le voulait, son Bélier. Mû le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant sa décision. Malgré lui, Saga se sentit attendri par le visage angélique et le regard de son amant, dont il embrassa doucement les lèvres. Finalement, il se rallongea. Mû éteignit la lampe de chevet et se blottit contre lui. Le Gémeau l'entoura de ses bras, et essaya de se rendormir. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'il retrouva le sommeil.

**OoO**

Le silence était gênant. Tellement gênant que Rhadamanthe ne pouvait se rendormir. Le soleil commençait à se lever, ses rayons passaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il sentait Kanon, allongé contre son dos, qui l'enserrait possessivité ente ses bras. Il dormait encore, son souffle régulier caressait sa nuque. Rhadamanthe se sentait bien dans cette position. Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'aise. À cause de ce silence angoissant.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'était ainsi. Il savait exactement quand Lys, sa protégée, était emportée par l'hystérie, hurlant sans cesse en se débattant contre des mains invisibles sur son lit aux draps déchirés. C'est comme si c'était trop silencieux. Au point que ça l'angoisse. Des gens pouvaient parler autour de lui, ça ne changeait rien, il arrivait toujours à deviner quand Lys faisait une crise. À cause d'Hadès qui, là-bas, en Enfers, la torturait, en espérant pouvoir la récupérer. Mais le spectre veillait, et personne ne l'aurait. Plutôt mourir.

Les yeux dans la vague, il se concentra, comme il l'avait fait, auparavant, quand elle était en Enfers. Bientôt, il entendit un murmure. Il savait que c'était sa voix. Sa voix si douce qu'il aimait entendre, et qu'il avait entendu pendant de si longues années.

Rhadamanthe connaissait bien Lys. Perséphone la lui avait confiée car il était, d'après elle, le spectre le plus froid parmi ses hommes, dénué de tout sentiment. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sa vie, en Angleterre, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et misérable. Il n'avait rien à dire dessus. Son père, un ouvrier ivrogne, avait abandonné sa femme malade et son fils, puis la mort l'avait emporté suite à une altercation dans un bar.

Rhadamanthe ne l'avait pas regretté, c'était une merde en moins sur terre. Il avait vu trop de choses pour regretter cette éponge imbibée d'eau-de-vie. Mais sa mère n'avait pu supporter cette nouvelle, et peu de temps après l'avoir appris, elle en fit une dépression et en mourut. Rhadamanthe, âgé de seize ans, fut seul. Il pleura sa mère, puis dû affronter la vie. La misère lui fit faire toute sorte de travail, d'où il ressortit solide comme un roc, les yeux trop froids et l'esprit trop noir pour laisser une quelconque forme d'Amour pénétrer son cœur scellé.

Un jour, Perséphone vient le chercher. Il était Rhadamanthe, le futur spectre du Wyvern. Âgé de vingt-trois ans, il devint l'un de trois juges des Enfers. Il arriva qu'on lui demande si Rhadamanthe, ou Rhadamanthys, était son vrai non. Oui, c'était son prénom, sa mère, d'origine grecque, l'avait appelé ainsi. C'était un nom long et dur à porter. Mais après la mort de ses parents, le jeune homme considérait son prénom comme une étiquette qu'on avait collé sur son dos. Il n'avait pas de prénom, juste une appellation. Il ne prit vraiment de l'importance plus tard…

Rapidement, Rhadamanthe devint quelqu'un de puissant. Sa puissance était là, mais il ne la contrôlait pas vraiment, il fut donc entraîné par Charon, qui était bien moins puissant que lui, mais il était cependant le plus vieux spectre des Enfers et son expérience en la matière n'était pas négligeable. Cependant, Charon ne s'était jamais senti concerné par les guerre entre Athéna et Hadès, abruti par ses allés et venus sur le Styx. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, point à la ligne. Rhadamanthe ne comprit jamais cela.

Un jour, le britannique demanda à Charon s'il allait vieillir, maintenant qu'il était en Enfers. Charon se moqua de lui. Rhadamanthe, en pénétrant en ce lieu, était comme mort. Jamais il ne changerait physiquement, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Par contre, il pouvait mourir. Son corps était de chaire et de sang, et donc mortel. Rhadamanthe ne demanda pas de précision à Charon, car malgré son âge à son entrée en Enfers, il avait vieilli. Il se dit que, comme dans la mythologie, Charon était un homme destiné à être âgé physiquement.

Rapidement, Rhadamanthe acquis son surplis. Enfin, plus rapidement que les deux autres juges, Minos et Eaque. Il fut respecté et craint par les autres spectres, de part son statut et sa puissance. Il devint proche de Perséphone, mais Hadès, encore à l'état d'âme, n'était guère présent. Il savait que, bientôt, il rejoindrait le chevalier de la vierge, le jeune et pure Mao. La déesse semblait satisfaite de lui. Et, un jour, sa vie changea.

Le spectre suivit l'épouse d'Hadès dans un cachot ténébreux, dans les sous-sols du Manoir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps brisé, presque nu et en sang de cette femme blonde aux longs cheveux maculés de ce liquide écarlate. On aurait dit un cadavre, enchaîné au mur, derrière des longs barreaux de métal. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles ténébreuses du chevalier d'or, son regard pénétrant, qui semblait lire en lui. Un regard d'enfant qui voit pour la première fois. Qui se nourrit de l'image étrange présente à ses yeux. Un étrange regard. Fixe. Scrutateur. Horripilant.

Sur ordre de Perséphone, il emmena le corps souple et douloureux de la femme, qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Ses grands yeux bleu clair. Lui l'ignora et la déposa sans ménagements sur le lit. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, son regard le quitta quelques secondes à peine, pour se poser à nouveau sur lui. Le spectre lui jeta un regard noir, puis partit, sans un mot. Cette garce le dégoûtait, il était énervé de cette nouvelle mission que Perséphone lui avait accordée. À peine la porte fermée que ce chevalier prisonnier hurlait d'horreur. Rhadamanthe rentra dans la pièce pour la voir se tordre sur le lit, le visage terrifié. La torture mentale. Il ne put supporter cette scène.

Le britannique soupira en se souvenant de cette rencontre. Si au début cette situation ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, car il s'habitua à la vivre, elle finit par le terrifier, au point qu'il ne put aller chercher la femme sans craindre ce qu'il allait trouver. Car, à chaque fois, le corps du chevalier, l'ancien Grand Pope, était horrible à voir. Elle agonisait, sur le sol froid, parfois encore enchaînée, par l'intermédiaire de ses bracelets dorés. La blonde portait peu de vêtements, mais sa presque nudité écœurait Rhadamanthe, car il voyait toutes les atrocités faites à son cadavre.

Homme sans sentiments, Rhadamanthe avait vu des sensations autres que l'énervement naître en lui. Il eut un profond dégoût et de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom. Il le sut un jour, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, l'esprit embrumé. Lys. C'était joli. Ce prénom lui allait bien, elle était belle. Du moins, quand son visage n'était pas crispé à cause de toutes les abominations sans nom que Perséphone lui faisait voir.

Après la pitié, ce fut la peur. La peur de venir la chercher. Après une bonne dizaine de jours terrestres, Rhadamanthe avait du mal à supporter son regard fixé sur lui, comme des mains le ferait sur une bouée de sauvetage. Il eut beau la menacer, même la frapper, jamais elle ne décrocha ses yeux de son corps vêtu de cette horrible armure sombre. Un jour, il sut qu'elle le trouvait beau. Parce qu'il la regardait telle qu'elle était réellement. Parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Parce que, comme elle, c'était la souffrance qui l'avait construit.

Plus tard, ce fut une certaine tendresse qui pénétra son cœur de glace. Certes, il était brusque quand il soignait son corps fatigué, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ses blessures cicatrisaient et son corps était soulagé. Et le regard fixe de Lys posé sur lui le remerciait, une lueur tendre brillait dans ses yeux magnifiques.

Le comportement de Lys changea un peu. Ou plutôt, ce fut ses regards qui se modifièrent. Longtemps, Lys le fixa. Comme si c'était sa faute. Comme si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait. Elle n'avait aucune haine à son égard. Elle ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement. Mais elle le fixait de ses yeux bleu clair, comme hypnotisée par son image. Un jour, Rhadamanthe se rendit compte de cette lueur de tendresse, de remerciement, l'humidité brillante de ses yeux. Lys était au bord des larmes, mais elle se contenait. Comme à son habitude. Si elle n'avait pas mal à la gorge d'avoir tant crié, elle l'aurait remercié.

Car Lys hurlait. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées, et il arriva souvent qu'il aille, sans vraiment le vouloir, près de son cachot, et qu'il s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, pour écouter la blonde hurler à la Mort de la prendre. Vêtu d'une simple cape noir, une capuche assombrissant son visage, il lui arriva de pleurer. Pas de sanglots. Juste des larmes. Des larmes douloureuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle poussait des cris de bête agonisante. Il comprit qu'il aimait Lys. Pas comme une femme. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour. Non… plutôt comme une enfant. Un grand gamin qui veut protéger une petite fillette. Blonde. Avec des yeux bleus.

Un jour, elle céda. Ce fut horrible. Et elle servit Hadès. Rhadamanthe préféra ne pas penser à l'épave qu'il se devait de surveiller. Personne ne savait qu'elle était en Enfers, encore moins que c'était une servante. C'était interdit. Les visages des servantes étaient tous cachés, de façon à ce que personne ne sache qui elles étaient. Certaines étaient vielles de trois, voire quatre guerres, veillées constamment par des spectres, plus vieux que lui, ou de son âge, ayant à leur tour la charge d'une femme. La plupart étaient des anciens chevaliers, voire des Grands Popes. Il n'en savait trop rien. Rhadamanthe avait entendu, un jour, Minos en parler avec Rune. Une certaine Edha du Peintre lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre.

Lors d'un combat, Rhadamanthe fut gravement blessé. Il ne put tuer le jeune chevalier qui l'avait affronté. Dans ce fragile saint de la Vierge, il avait vu sa protégée qui devait être enfermée dans sa chambre. Son cœur, autrefois de glace, s'était réchauffé au contact de cette femme torturée dont il ne savait rien. Cette femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il se maudissait de ne pouvoir protéger. Il sut plus tard que son adversaire mourut en même temps que Minos, qui fut plus tard ramené à la vie.

Ayant trahi les siens, Perséphone enferma Rhadamanthe dans sa chambre, attendant sa mort prochaine. Alors qu'il agonisait sur son lit, en proie à une fièvre monstrueuse, Lys entra dans la pièce et le soigna. Elle semblait dans un état second. Elle savait qu'Hadès ne tarderait pas à mourir. Elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, ce qu'il fit, malgré lui. Cela dura deux jours. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Hadès périt. Lys s'effondra. Elle était libre, mais cette liberté était à double tranchant. Au début, Rhadamanthe ne comprit pas. En fait, il ne comprit jamais. Hadès ne faisait plus de mal à la blonde, mais son absence était comme une torture pour elle. Son corps souffrait, appelait presque les sévices habituels, alors qu'elle était prise de crises de folies qui la faisaient hurler. Des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Des flashs qui envahissaient son esprit. Hadès lui manquait. Elle n'avait plus soutien. Rhadamanthe comprit à quel point sa protégée était instable. Et c'était sur ça que le Dieu des Enfers avait joué.

Les jours passèrent. Les crises de Lys mirent du temps à s'espacer. Quand elle ne pleurait pas, la gorge en feu, elle semblait dans un état second, les yeux dans le vague, pâle comme la Mort. Rhadamanthe aurait pu s'en réjouir, si Lys n'avait pas essayé de se suicider, d'abord dans la salle d'eau, puis dans le Styx. Charon et Rhadamanthe avaient toujours réussi à la garder en vie. C'est à partir de ce moment que Rhadamanthe commença à devenir vraiment proches de cette enfant qu'il portait jusqu'à son lit.

Ils devinrent amis. Pendant des années, continuellement torturée par ses souvenirs, son corps à jamais blessé, ses immondes bracelets qui lui brûlant les poignets, Rhadamanthe et Lys vécurent ensemble, ne se quittant que rarement. En fait, seulement pour dormir. Et encore, le spectre était sur ses gardes, car Lys, instable, avait des tendances suicidaires, et plus d'une fois, il avait sauté dans le Styx pour la récupérer.

Lys lui parla. Malgré l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, Rhadamanthe ne répéta jamais ce qu'elle lui raconta, à mi-mots. Il la protégeait, comme un adulte aurait protégé un enfant. Il ne fut jamais las d'elle, mais toujours inquiet. Charon était là pour l'écouter quand l'angoisse était trop forte. Lui non plus ne parla jamais, gardant tout pour lui. Lys aimait bien rester près de lui. Tous les deux l'appréciaient beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, Rhadamanthe se demandait comment il aurait pu vivre aussi longtemps sans l'avoir près de lui. Sa vie, dans le monde des mortels, aurait été plus simple, plus belle s'il l'avait eu près de lui. Il envia ses deux apprentis qui l'avaient aimée comme une mère.

Un jour, tout rebascula. Lys fut torturée. Rhadamanthe fut terrifié. Il comprit qu'il était de retour. Perséphone ne vint pas, il n'y avait que l'âme d'Hadès et une gamine, Pandore. Mais Lys n'en souffrit pas moins, le cauchemar reprit. Rhadamanthe se rendit compte à quel point il avait changé. Il n'était plus ce spectre dénué de sentiments. Il était malheureux et horrifié à chaque fois qu'il devait récupérer son corps ensanglanté.

Lys, dans un de ses moments de lucidité, lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se batte. Il en fut étonné et ne comprit pas pourquoi. L'irréparable arriva, et la blonde céda, malgré elle. Le spectre n'avait plus le cœur à la surveiller, trop blessé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne supportait plus son regard. C'était trop. Alors il prit part à la guerre. Il rencontra Kanon. Il faillit mourir. Mais elle les sauva. De là où elle était, elle les protégea, il en était certain. Savait-elle qu'il tomberait amoureux de Kanon ? Peut-être. Après tout, elle avait réchauffé son cœur froid. Il savait ce qu'était l'Amour.

Son passé lui pesait. Plus que jamais, il voulait protéger Lys, cette petite fille malheureuse qui n'avait rien demandé. Qui avait souffert. Qui avait pleuré. Et il le ferait, jusqu'au bout, comme ces chevaliers qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Eux protégeaient Athéna, leur déesse. Lui, il protégerait Lys.

Kanon bougea un peu dans son dos. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Rhadamanthe avait besoin de parler. Il allait attendre encore un peu, et il lui parlerait. De tout ça…

**OoO**

« Andréa ! C'est Marine, j'en… »

À peine la porte ouverte, Marine la referma d'un geste brusque, le rouge aux joues. Horriblement gênée, elle quitta la petite maison dans laquelle les adolescentes vivaient et, une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'assit autour de la table et but son café à petites gorgée, toujours gênée. Ça faisait toujours un choc de voir quelqu'un qu'on considérait comme pure se faire rouler un patin par un gars comme Hiroshi. Elle se surprit à en rêver, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait embrassé un homme…

À quand remontait la dernière fois ? Oh la la… Elle devait avoir quatorze ans. Un jeune homme, appelé Douglas, lui avait fait la cours pendant une bonne année, jusqu'au jour où il avait pu lui retirer son masque et l'embrasser. Forcée d'après la loi, elle s'était efforcée de l'aimer, et elle devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas rendu malheureuse. Leur relation était restée secrète, même Seiya, ce petit fouineur, n'avait jamais découvert le pot au roses. Mais, un jour, lors qu'un entraînement, il fit une mauvaise chute et se brisa la nuque. Marine fut blessée à cette nouvelle. Elle s'était habituée à ce jeune garçon froid d'apparence, du genre ténébreux.

Sa douleur était celle d'une amie qui vient de perdre un proche, car elle ne put vraiment l'aimer, même s'il fut sa première et seule expérience amoureuse. Elle ne le laissa jamais aller plus loin que les baisers et quelques caresses. Secrètement, elle se réservait à Aiolia, qu'elle aimait vraiment. Une fois Douglas disparu, elle s'était sentie plus libre, mais jamais elle n'eut le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et puis un jour…

Marine eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rappelait comme c'était hier d'Aiolia lui déclarant qu'il aimait quelque d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelle fille, quelle amie avait put l'éloigner de lui ? Comment, ce n'était pas une fille ? Aiolia aimait les hommes ? Cette nouvelle lui avait fait mal. Ce fut pire encore en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Shaka. Cet homme d'une telle beauté mais si réservé, intouchable… D'une certaine manière, c'est comme s'il lui avait avoué avoir une relation avec Camus. Pour elle, tous les deux étaient des êtres à part, elle les avait connu si froids…

La jeune fille avait été brisée. Sans réfléchir, la gifle était partie, et elle s'était enfuie. Aiolia ne l'avait pas rattrapée, et aujourd'hui, ils restaient encore brouillée à propos de cette histoire. On pouvait trouver cela ridicule, Shina le lui répétait, et elle était bien placée pour en parler, Seiya était en couple avec Shiryu, et l'italienne ne le prenait pas si mal. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment aimé Seiya. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

Mais Marine n'était pas prête à tourner la page. Non, pas maintenant. Pas après toutes ses espérances. Elle aurait dû agir avant, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de ce blond prétentieux. Elle détestait, haïssait Shaka pour lui avoir prit Aiolia. Mais en fait, c'était au Lion qu'elle en voulait le plus. Elle se sentait toujours trahie par lui, il était heureux avec un homme, et elle était malheureuse, seule. Elle voulait lui faire du mal. Le frapper, non, ça ne servirait à rien. Lui faire du mal d'une autre façon. Ah, elle avait trouvé… Oui, ça, ça lui ferait du mal. Elle n'avait pas peur de le faire. Elle le verrait à sa place. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas refuser…

On entra dans la cuisine, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle vit Hiroshi et Andréa, rouges de gêne. Le japonais partit précipitamment, sans embrasser la jeune fille, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Marine sourit, amusée. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir, à la place de la jeune Andréa, cette adolescente si réservée.

La jeune fille s'assit à table et Marine lui servit une tasse de café, à laquelle Andréa ajouta deux sucres, qu'elle mélangea avec le liquide sombre.

« Alors, on est amoureuse ? Désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'était pas fait exprès…

- Oui, j'imagine bien. Mais j'ai été surprise…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse. Ça fait longtemps ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais on vient tout juste de… enfin, tu vois. »

Andréa avait les joues rouges, Marine éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas moqueur, elle était simplement amusée. Le Poisson Volant fit un sourire timide. On aurait dit un enfant, balayant d'un revers de main l'image stricte d'un chevalier. Les temps avaient bien changé…

**OoO**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il n'était pas loin de six heures du soir. La journée avait été bien chaude, mais il y avait eu peu de mouvement dans le Sanctuaire. Bien que la guerre approchât, personne n'avait le cœur à s'entraîner. Toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers Lys, prisonnière de sa chambre dans le treizième temple, où on se relayait pour la veiller. Certains ne quittaient pas son chevet et étaient jetés dehors pour se reposer un peu, comme Sion et Dohko, d'autres venaient assister à la démence de la blonde, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Shura faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Comme d'autre, il avait été incapable de ne pas aller voir Lys. Il était très inquiet pour elle, amis également pour Aioros, qui déprimait. Il ne le savait pas amoureux de cette belle femme blonde, mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, il plaignait son ami, qui souffrait silencieusement de la folie de l'ancien Grand Pope.

Le Sagittaire était resté longtemps au treizième temple, supportant les crises périodiques mais violentes de celle qu'il aimait, son visage se décomposant à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Shura avait toujours connu le grec souriant et d'un optimisme inébranlable. Mais en le voyant avec son teint pâle, ses cernes et ses yeux embués de larmes, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cependant, l'espagnol le comprenait. Si Angelo avait été à la place de la blonde, Shura n'aurait pas agi différemment. De plus, le Sagittaire n'avait jamais avoué son amour à Lys… Le ferait un jour ? Shura en doutait.

Aiolia était venu souvent pour arracher son frère au chevet de Lys, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que, se réveillant à nouveau pour emplir la pièce de ses hurlements à glacer le sang, le Lion réussisse à sortir Aioros, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le corps douloureux de la blonde, incapable de réfléchir. Il avait lutté, mais peu de temps, Aiolia n'était pas un chevalier d'or pour rien. Shura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Et il n'avait jamais vu Aioros dans un tel état de dépression non plus.

L'espagnol ne savait pas comment Aiolia s'était débrouillé avec son frère. Sûrement qu'il avait dormi au cinquième temple avec lui et Shaka. Ce dernier avait lui aussi insisté pour qu'Aioros sorte de la pièce. Il avait réussi à le faire sortir pour déjeuner, mais pour le dîner et le coucher, ç'avait été une autre affaire, et c'est la manière forte qui fut employée. Shura se demandait, sans méchanceté, comment Shaka pouvait vivre avec un gars comme Aiolia. Ils étaient vraiment opposés, le blond était quelqu'un de calme, au contraire d'Aiolia qui avait toujours été quelqu'un d'énergique. Enfin… Il ne pouvait pas dire que le couple entre Mû et Saga était très coordonné, avec leurs huit ans d'écart et leur passé, mais pourtant, une forte tendresse les liait. Les mystères de l'amour…

De son côté, Shura ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mieux. Être en couple avec Masque de Mort, le tueur à la solde du Grand Pope, ce n'était quand même pas rien. Mais l'espagnol ne se plaignait pas. Aussi fleur bleue que ça puisse paraître, il aimait Angelo. Il n'était bien que près de lui. Il se sentait un peu ridicule en pensant ça, mais il se doutait que, malgré ses airs de durs, l'italien pensait de même, et il le lui faisait sentir, à sa manière. Mais pas seulement ça, il y avait aussi son angoisse. Une sourde angoisse qu'il gardait en lui, à propos du futur. Le Cancer n'avait pas tort. En un sens, ils avaient été ramenés dans le but de se battre à nouveau…

Shura arriva au troisième temple. Il descendait du treizième, où il avait passé une bonne heure. Il avait assisté à une première crise de Lys, mais il n'avait pu supporter la deuxième bien longtemps, il avait quitté la pièce quand elle haletait, la douleur se calmant peu à peu. Aioros était toujours en haut, mais nul doute qu'Aiolia allait vite rappliquer pour le ramener chez lui.

Le temple était silencieux, mais Shura savait que son amant était là, il sentait son cosmos dans le salon. Il devait être en train de lire, comme à son habitude, quand il ne traînait pas dehors. Shura songea que ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés tous les deux. L'espagnol avait son apprenti à entraîner, Jin, qui était un enfant qui devrait, avec les années, devenir un chevalier d'argent, à n'en pas douter. Le Capricorne avait confiance en son disciple.

En effet, Masque de Mort était allongé sur le canapé, lisant un magasine. Shura sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il écarta le bouquin et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres chaudes du Cancer qui l'attira contre lui. Sans se faire prier, Shura s'allongea sur Angelo qui, d'une main distraite, caressa ses cheveux, tout en continuant la lecture de l'article.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, un ciel d'encre piqué d'étoile apportait une atmosphère fraîche dans le Sanctuaire, dont les pierres chaudes fumaient légèrement, ayant été exposées trop longtemps au chaud soleil méditerranéen. Il y avait peu de bruit dans le lieu saint, gardes se déplaçaient ça et là, torches à la main. Mais ce que personne ne voyait, c'était les ombres qui hantaient les endroits sombres, allant de rocher en rocher, n'osant s'approcher trop près des temps d'Athéna, où veillaient les chevaliers d'or. Mais personne ne les remarquait. Enfin… quelqu'un les sentait. Ce renégat, celui qui avait enlevé la servante… Lui, il savait qu'ils étaient là. Mais chut…

Les temples étaient tout aussi silencieux. Même le treizième. Lys ne criait plus depuis un moment, Sion et Dohko étaient allés se coucher dans la chambre à côté. Du moins Camus l'espérait, car il avait surpris Sion, la veille, se saouler au pastis. Stupéfait, il avait prévenu Dohko, qui n'avait pas caché sa tristesse, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Le Verseau était rentré chez lui.

Sion n'était plus vraiment apte à continuer la gestion du Sanctuaire depuis quelques jours, et c'était d'ailleurs bien compréhensible. Dohko non plus ne pouvait pas travailler. Saga avait donc proposé ses services, prêt à aider, bien que ça lui en coûte beaucoup. Camus, devinant sa peur de se replonger à nouveau dans tous ces papiers, s'était proposé à sa place, au grand soulagement du grec.

Le français se retrouvait donc depuis quelques jours dans le bureau de Sion. La première fois qu'il y était, il avait été à deux doigts de s'enfuir, non pas à cause du léger désordre, mais plutôt à cause du python albinos qui le regardait avec ses yeux écarlates, perché sur le plafonnier quelques heures plus tôt par un Sion énervé. Dohko avait réussi à la faire descendre et l'avait emmené à Kiki en s'excusant, il avait oublié ce détail. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas travailler avec un serpent dans les parages, et Camus était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

La pièce était plutôt grande, mais Camus s'y sentait à l'aise, avec ses hautes étagères remplies de bouquins et classeurs en tout genre. C'était silencieux, le bureau était grand et on avait tout sous la main, c'était idéal pour travailler. Bien que le bureau du Grand Pope soit un peu en bordel, Camus avait été plus que surpris de voir que tout était bien rangé à sa place, en ce qui concernait les archives, seuls les papiers récents avaient parfois du mal à retrouver son classeur. Certains dossiers n'étaient pas à leur place, mais tout ce qui était dedans était classé. Camus se dit que Sion était bordélique tout en étant méticuleux. C'était profond.

Le Verseau lisait avec attention un rapport de Geki, dont il se rappelait à peine le visage. Seika, en passant le voir dans la journée, lui avait rappelé que c'était le chevalier de la Petite Ourse et il vit à peu près le personnage. Il avait plutôt retenu Jabu, qui lui faisait penser à Seiya tout en étant un peu plus modéré, et Ichi, avec son visage difforme. Il avait d'ailleurs lu des nouvelles envoyées par ce dernier, qui l'informèrent, en outre, d'une attaque qui avait eut lieu la nuit dernière, faisant deux morts et une dizaines de blessés. Le chevalier de l'Hydre avait affirmé avoir reconnu des spectres.

On toqua à la porte. Camus, plongé dans la lecture de son rapport, entendit à peine les légers coups, il n'invita donc pas la personne à entrer. De toute façon, il était en train de travailler, il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. La personne s'avança dans la pièce, contourna le bureau et, une fois derrière le fauteuil confortable du français, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Camus poussa un soupir. Il fallait toujours qu'il vienne l'embêter, celui-là.

« Camus, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Non.

- Il est plus de vingt-deux heures, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait l'heure de dormir ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Camus…

- Lasse-moi finir. »

Milo poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'écarta du français, regardant la grande pièce sombre que seule la lampe du bureau éclairait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les grandes étagères aux gros dossiers que Milo ne se serait jamais risqué d'ouvrir, et la décoration agréable. La pièce était chaleureuse, si on exceptait ces étagères. Mais, après tout, c'était un bureau, et un bureau sans étagère sans était pas un. Le Scorpion poussa un nouveau soupir, ce n'était vraiment pas un travail pour lui.

Maintenant que Camus avait pris cette fonction au Sanctuaire, Milo le voyait moins, et son amant lui manquait. Mais bon, il n'allait pas faire son gamin capricieux, il était plutôt fier de savoir le français capable de remplir ce genre de tâche, car ce n'était pas un travail que tout le monde pouvait faire. Personnellement, il voyait mal Seiya ou lui-même gérer le Sanctuaire comme l'avait fait Sion durant de si longues années. Même à court termes, Milo aurait vite faire de perdre les pédales.

Enfin bref. Il n'empêche que, même si on est fier de son homme, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on peut tolérer qu'il s'abîme les yeux à lire ses rapports à une heure pareille. Les gens normalement constitués, après une journée enfermés dans un bureau, vont se coucher le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir réattaquer le lendemain. Non, pas son Camus. Son Camus, il pourrait travailler jusqu'à minuit passé et renquiller le lendemain matin à six heures. Il n'était pas humain.

Camus continua à lire son rapport, ignorant son amant qui soupirait à côté de lui. Milo, lâchant des yeux un tableau accroché au mur, pour retomber sur le français, apparemment passionné par la lecture de ce fichu rapport. Milo soupira à nouveau et s'attarda sur le visage sérieux de son amant, qui avait un certain charme. Le français était quelqu'un de beau, et le Scorpion fut charmé par son visage doux, ses doubles sourcils légèrement froncés, sa longue chevelure océan tombant gracieusement dans son dos. Une petite ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

Discrètement, Milo s'avança derrière le fauteuil. Camus ne remarqua pas que son compagnon avait cessé de bouger, au contraire, il s'en réjouissait. Quand, soudain, une paire de lèvres planta un baiser au creux de son cou. Camus frissonna et leva les yeux vers le Scorpion. Il eut peur en voyant son regard brillant. Il pouvait dire adieu à son rapport. Milo attrapa ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement, alors que ses bras entouraient les épaules du Verseau. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre le grec, Camus se laissa aller en arrière, alors que Milo maltraitait tendrement ses lèvres, glissant sa langue entre elles pour chercher sa compagne, qu'il taquina.

Le français sentit les mains chaudes du grec descendre sur son torse, caresser sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt de façon sensuelle, descendant un peu vers le ventre, pour remonter et taquiner ses tétons qui réagissaient déjà. Les mains du Scorpion étaient magiques, il suffisait de quelques attouchements pour que le rouge monte aux joues blanches du Verseau. Il s'était autrefois maudit d'être si sensible aux doigts câlins de son amant, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il savourait ces agréables sensations sans trop de modération.

Milo embrassait sensuellement Camus, sa main vint lever encore un peu son visage vers lui, caressant sa joue douce, alors que leurs langues bataillaient tendrement. Les yeux étaient clos, ils savouraient ces saveurs si familières mais dont ils ne pouvaient se lasser, se passer. Camus voulut s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle qui lui manquait, mais déjà le grec happait ses lèvres, en un fougueux baiser. Et le français réalisa. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Sion. Milo était excité. Camus se laissait faire. Terrifié, il comprit que le Scorpion avait la ferme intention de le faire ici.

Camus se dégagea d'un coup, repoussant Milo, qui fut très surpris de sa réaction. Le français lui jeta un regard noir, et le grec éclata de rire. Son Camus était trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Le français se leva, mais Milo l'attrapa dans ses bras, bien décidé à le faire ici et maintenant. C'était sa punition pour passer autant de temps avec sa paperasse plutôt qu'avec lui. Sincèrement, il plaignait Dohko qui devait supporter ça avec Sion.

Le français se débattit, mais Milo le serrait dans ses bras, plongea ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles ténébreuses du Verseau, qui n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.

« Milo, n'y pense même pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne le fera pas à ici ! On rentre.

- Nan. Je veux ici et maintenant.

- Arrête de faire le gamin !

- Si tu ne veux pas, alors va-t-en. »

Sur ces mots, Milo posa sa main sur l'entrejambe sur Verseau qui hoqueta. Délicatement, Milo caressa la bosse qui ne tarda pas à se former, alors que Camus, les mains sur ses épaules, voulait s'extraire au bras puissant enserrant sa taille, tout en ignorant le regarda amusé du Scorpion. Non, décidemment, il se maudissait d'être aussi faible.

Ses lèvres furent emprisonnées par celles gourmandes du Scorpion, qui en força l'accès, malgré la résistance du Verseau, en accentuant ses mouvements. Camus luttait, mais il ne tarderait pas à flancher. Il le connaissait, son Camus. Il n'était plus aussi froid qu'auparavant. Une de ses mains s'aventura vers les fesses galbées du jeune homme, caressant la rondeur à travers le pantalon de toile sombre. Sa langue suçait langoureusement l'autre, Camus gémit dans sa bouche. Ses mains se faisaient moins résistantes. Le français réussit à s'extraire au baiser vorace de son amant.

« Milo…

- Tu flanches ?

- Pas ici… Ça ne se fait pas…

- Et si personne ne le sait ?

- Je ne pourrais plus rentrer dans ce bureau comme avant.

- Pas grave. Tu n'es pas Grand Pope, à ce que je sache. »

Milo fit un sourire innocent, l'autre lui jeta un regard mécontent. Mais il flancha. Il flancha à cause de cette main qui le caressait, de l'autre qui se glissait sous son tee-shirt, à cause de ce sourire tendre qui ourlait les lèvres pleines de celui qu'il aimait. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Milo aimait ses baisers chastes. Les bras du français s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui.

Le Scorpion souleva son bassin et Camus se retrouva assis sur le bureau. Il en fut gêné, mais tout de suite, Milo reprit ses lèvres plus sensuellement, attrapant ente ses dents l'inférieure pour la suçoter, alors que d'une main, il déboutonnait le pantalon et glissait sa main sous le sous-vêtement. Camus poussa un gémissement quand les doigts du Scorpion s'enroulaient autour de son membre.

Le Scorpion le caressa lentement, le français poussait des soupirs, frustré. Milo laissa sa lèvre rougie et humide, pour se mettre à genoux. Sans prévenir, il prit le membre entre ses lèvres. Camus ouvrit de grands yeux et hoqueta, alors que Milo léchait activement son sexe, embrassant la base, suçotant le gland, puis l'engloutissant dans sa bouche.

Appuyé sur ses épaules, Camus poussait des gémissements rauques, les joues rougies, les yeux embués par le plaisir qui montait par vagues dans son corps, grâce à cette bouche humide qui honorait son membre. Il serra avec force les épaules du Scorpion quand il sentit la jouissance venir, il ne voulait pas se répandre dans sa bouche, mais Milo resta là, et Camus ne peut se retenir. Il se libéra dans un cri.

Milo avala la semence blanchâtre de son amant, puis se redressa, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, et il admira le visage de Camus, les yeux encore perdus dans le plaisir et les lèvres entrouverte, un souffle irrégulier passant entre elles. Quelques mèches humides collaient sur son front, sa longue chevelure océan encadrait sa figure aux joues rougies. Camus était tout bonnement magnifique.

Tendrement, le Scorpion l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ses mains posées sur les hanches étroites. Camus posa les siennes dessus, mordillant une lèvre du grec lentement. Milo poussa un léger gémissement, alors que les doigts du français s'aventuraient vers sa taille, pour passer ensuite sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau bronzée. Le Verseau toucha les côtes, allant de bas en haut, puis partit vers le dos, le creux qui menait aux fesses. Enfin, il attrapa le vêtement bleu clair et voulut le retirer. Le grec leva les bras et fut bientôt torse nu.

Milo enserra le cou du Verseau, alors que ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de la taille du grec, caressant avec douceur le dos, les omoplates, les épaules robustes et crispées, le tout recouvert par la longue chevelure marine qui bouclait avec grâce. Des frissons parcouraient l'échine du grec, calé entre les jambes écartées du Verseau, alors que les doigts frais parcouraient sa peau bronzée, pour soudain se glisser vers le creux du dos, sous le pantalon. Les lèvres du grec embrassèrent le creux du cou à leur portée, tandis que des doigts agiles défaisaient la boucle de la ceinture. Le pantalon tomba au sol.

S'il y avait une chose que Milo aimait chez Camus, c'était la douceur de ces gestes, dont personne à part lui ne pouvait profiter, dans leur intimité. Ses mains caressèrent ses fesses, sans arrière-pensées, bien que Milo sache déjà ce qui allait suivre. Avec Camus, ce n'était pas juste du sexe. C'était aussi de la tendresse, de l'amour, du respect. Aussi, ce que le français allait bientôt faire, Milo n'aurait jamais pu le lui demander à voix haute, même si ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Doucement, le français arrêta ses caresses et descendit lentement le boxer déformé au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il repoussa doucement le grec. Celui-ci allait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, mais Camus le prit fermement par les épaules, lui intimant de rester là où il était. Étonné, Milo eut juste le temps de le voir s'agenouiller devant lui, avant de se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir.

Mais il ne put empêcher ses soupirs de quitter ses lèvres, Camus embrassait son membre dressé, le léchait sur toute la longueur. Se penchant en avant, Milo s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bureau, alors que son sexe se retrouvait emprisonner dans la bouche humide et si chaude du français. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, son amant allait et venait sur son membre tantôt rapidement, tantôt avec une extrême lenteur, lâchant la chair dure pour l'embrasser, la suçoter, la mordiller. Milo était proche de l'extase. Camus, à genoux, abandonna sa tâche et se leva. Surpris, Milo ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Puis, il jeta un regard furieux à Camus qui lui souriait angéliquement.

Sans crier gare, et dans le but de se venger, Milo retira vite fait le tee-shirt de Camus, qui avant de penser qu'il allait passer à la casserole dans les minutes qui suivaient, songea à ce pauvre Sion qui avait tout intérêt à ne pas entrer dans son bureau après leur ébats. Alors que son pantalon tombait au sol, le français eut une dernière pensée pour les quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur la table et le vieux bureau, bien que encore très solide, qui allait certainement le supporter. L'autre pervers aimait voir son visage quand il jouissait.

Son boxer tomba à son tour, et malgré lui, Camus rougit. Il était très gêné, non seulement de ce trouver dans cet endroit qu'il ne côtoyait que depuis quelques jours, mais aussi à cause du regard lubrique de Milo qui se promenait sur son corps. Certes, il n'était pas moche, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on devait le dévorer des yeux comme il le faisait. Le français aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était l'endroit inconnu qui excitait Milo.

Le Scorpion s'approcha de lui et l'enserra dans ses bras. Leur peau, leur sexe se touchèrent, des agréables frissons parcouraient leur corps, ces derniers enveloppés de la douce chaleur de leur corps. Le désir avait fait augmenter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés, déjà, et l'excitation allait toujours plus haut au fil des secondes.

Milo attrapa à nouveau le bassin de son amant et le fit asseoir sur le bureau, puis s'allonger. Camus voulut protester à cause des quelques papiers frais qu'il sentait sous son dos, mais Milo l'ignora, glissant un doigt humide dans l'intimité rosé qu'il avait tant de fois effleurées. Camus fut gêné de cette présence étrangère en lui, mais il s'y habitué, et un second, puis un troisième doigts vinrent, ondulant en lui pour étirer les muscles, le préparant à la venue de quelques chose de plus conséquent. Pourtant, ces trois phalanges envoyaient des vagues de plaisir dans le corps blanc et perlé de sueur, Camus allait à leur venue, réclamant plus. Bien plus.

La vue offerte à ses yeux séduisait le grec, qui semblait hypnotisé par le corps d'albâtre qui ondulait sous lui. Le voyant subjugué, Camus planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du Scorpion et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Milo ne put tenir. Son membre dressé était douloureux, il demandait délivrance. Retirant ses doigts, Milo attrapa les hanches étroites de son amant et s'enfonça lentement, très lentement en lui.

Camus était crispé. Il se savait très étroit, et le membre du grec qui s'enfonçait lui fit mal. Milo se retint de bouger, il sentait que Camus était crispé, qu'il avait mal. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue. La respiration saccadée du jeune homme se fit plus régulier, son visage sembla plus soulagé. Le français regarda son amant et lui fit un signe de tête. Il pouvait continuer, ç'allait passer. Ça passait toujours.

Alors Milo bougea. D'abord lentement, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlé des lèvres rougies du français. Ses mouvements étaient d'abord lents, mais le plaisir inondait son corps, transpirait sur sa peau, et lui monta à la tête. Ses allées et venues se firent plus rapides, plus profondes.

Sur le bureau de bois, Camus poussait des gémissements sans retenue. Il entendait vaguement le meuble couiner, les papiers se froisser sous son corps, les pots de crayons se renverser et se répandre sur la table. Le son rauque des gémissements de Milo parvenait à ses oreilles, l'excitaient, alors que le plaisir l'envahissait, le faisant parfois crier, quand un coup était trop profond. Milo était enragé, et les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Il n'avait plus ni conscience du temps, ni du lieu. C'est tout juste s'il se rendait compte que le bureau se déplaçait, au rythme des affolants coups de butoirs du grec. Il ne se voyait plus, allongé sur le bureau où il travaillait quelque minutes plu tôt, les jambes écartées, Milo entre elles qui allait et venait sans cesse, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules bronzées et robustes, poussant des cris de jouissance.

Cela durant de longues minutes dont ils ne voyaient plus la fin. Puis, le plaisir devint trop grand, et ils se libérèrent ensemble, atteignant le septième ciel en un même cri de jouissance.

Leurs corps si actifs ne bougèrent plus, comme foudroyés. Et en un sens, ils l'étaient. Leur respiration saccadée et leur cœur qui battait à la chamade étaient les seuls sons qui leur tapaient aux oreilles. Camus entourait de ses bras les épaules de son amant, sans serrer, incapable du moindre mouvement, alors que Milo tenait toujours ses hanches, le possédant encore, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Ils avaient chaud, la jouissance les avait terrassés.

Bien que très à l'aise entre les bras de Camus, Milo se sentait près à s'écrouler, toujours debout sur ses jambes. Il s'écarta alors, entraînant un Camus tout groggy. Le Scorpion s'assit sur le fauteuil, en ne s'imaginant pas que Sion s'y était déjà assis dessus, et qu'il s'y rasssirait plus tard, calant Camus contre lui, ce dernier assis sur ses cuisses. Enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'échangeant quelques baisers chastes.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	53. Tentative

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Hello !!

**Lys :** Bijour.

Bientôt le bac... Bon courage en avance à tous ceux qui le passeront !

**Lys :** On se demande pourquoi t'y pense ! XD

...

**Lys :** Bac de français et de svt le jour de ton anniversaire XD

Pourquoi ils ont choisi le 20 juin ? T.T

**Lys :** Bref, passons :p Nouveau chapitre.

Kiki s'est trouvé une copine !! XD

**Lys :** XD

Avec un petit lemon en prime !

**Lys :** N'empêche que t'es po sympa... T.T

Pas ma faute, j'aime po Saori !

**Lys :** Quand même T.T

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 52

Tentative

C'était… comme si elle émergeait. Des ténèbres profondes. Pour se hisser dans la lumière. Les yeux clos, elle se sentait revenir sur Terre, quittant ce monde de souffrances qu'elle avait trop longtemps côtoyé. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, et ses membres, allongés sur l'épais matelas, ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal. Elle allait bien, en fait. Très bien.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, c'était comme si le soleil l'agressait. Il voulait la blesser, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait protéger ses yeux. Se reposer. S'endormir. Rester là.

Aucune pensée ne naviguait dans son esprit étonnement clair. Mais, peu à peu, une sorte d'objectif s'imposa à elle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Seuls les battements de son cœur parvenaient à ses oreilles. Sereine, elle décida à se redresser sur le lit, écartant doucement ce drap blanc taché de rouge qui avait été posé délicatement sur son corps. Ses yeux parcoururent vaguement son corps, ou plutôt cette longue chemise de nuit d'un bleu roi qui cachait sa peau blanche, et ses poignets rougis, à demi cachés par ces lourds bracelets. Ses mains blessées n'attirèrent nullement son attention.

Elle fut débout. Ses pieds étaient nus, elle n'eut pas la pensée de les chausser. Lentement, presque par mécanisme, elle s'avança vers la salle de bain. La porte entrouverte s'ouvrit à elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme, ou plutôt son dos, debout devant le lavabo. Leurs regards se croisèrent, dans le miroir. Son gardien n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, assommé. Par son poing. Sans un regard de plus, elle partit. Sortit de la chambre. Parcourut le palais.

Personne ne la vit traverser les douze temples du zodiaque. Personne ne la sentit descendre ces longs escaliers, ses pieds nus se posant pas à pas sur la pierre qui se réchauffait. Personne ne vit cette âme se déplacer avec lenteur, tel un fantôme, les yeux fixes, la démarche souple, ses longs cheveux se mouvant dans son dos.

Le soleil la réchauffait, attaquait sa peau, son visage, ses pieds. Mais ces douleurs éphémères, elle ne les sentait même plus. Elle ne pensait à rien, personne n'aurait pu savoir où elle se dirigeait. Personne. Sauf lui. Elle entendait presque des cris de surprise, son corps secoué, puis son réveil. Sa panique. Des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais une pensée. Fixe. La chercher. La ramener. L'empêcher de…

Elle y était. Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle y était. Le Cap Sounion était là, tout en bas. Elle, elle était tout en haut. Sur la falaise. Et elle allait sauter. Son corps allait se briser. Elle allait… mourir…

**OoO**

« Non, je ne viendrai pas.

- Edha !

- Chérie, s'il te plait…

- Je ne veux pas quitter l'Inde !

- Vous avez été encore une fois attaqués par les spectres hier soir, il s'en était fallu de peu ! »

Shiryu, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Seiya qui leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. La jeune fille était en danger, et elle préférait rester ici que ce mettre en sécurité. Princesse ou non, Perséphone désirait la récupérer, et la prochaine fois qu'elle enverrait ses spectres, ils n'auraient peut-être pas le temps de joindre le Sanctuaire avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever.

Leur arrivée en catastrophe sur les lieux, grâce à Mû qui les avait téléportés. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki avaient repoussés les spectres. Ils n'étaient pas biens puissants, ou du moins, pas de quoi les mettre en danger, surtout qu'ils avaient été suffisamment intelligent pour battre en retraite en voyant débarquer ces quatre chevaliers divins. Ils reviendraient plus tard, avec des renforts.

Cependant, bien qu'ils aient pu s'en débarrasser la veille, ils auraient certainement plus de difficultés la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une. Car Edha n'était pas en sécurité, ici, avec des chevaliers trop faibles pour se mesurer aux puissants spectres que Perséphone n'hésiterait pas à envoyer pour récupérer sa servante. Et la jeune hindoue refusait de partir, d'abandonner son pays.

« Je ne cèderai pas à Perséphone !

- Edha, il y a au Sanctuaire une femme qui a elle aussi été une servante d'Hadès et de Perséphone, expliqua calmement Hyoga. C'était un chevalier d'or, Grand Pope de surcroît, et comme toi, elle ne voulait pas céder. Nous l'avons ramené des Enfers, et elle est aujourd'hui torturée physiquement et mentalement par cette déesse.

- Qu'importe ta puissance, tu ne pourras pas te défendre éternellement contre elle, ajouta Ikki.

- Mais je ne… »

Le téléphone sonna. Jabu prit la communication, puis fit signe à Shiryu de venir. Le Dragon attrapa le combiné. C'était apparemment Shun qui appelait, et les autres chevaliers divins purent voir leur demi frère pâlir en écoutant ce que lui disait Andromède. Ils surent que c'était de Lys qu'il était question, car Shiryu posa des questions sur son état. Bientôt, il mit fin à la communication, et se tourna vers ses compagnons d'arme.

« Lys a essayé de se suicider, en se jetant de la falaise du Cap Sounion.

- Comment ?!

- Elle a assommé Rhadamanthe, qui était dans la salle de bain quand elle s'est réveillée. Personne ne l'a vu descendre et s'en aller. En fait, c'est les apprentis qui l'ont vu partir, « comme un fantôme », mais ils n'ont donné l'alerte que quand on a découvert Rhadamanthe.

- Rhadamanthe s'est fait assommé ? Fit Ikki, incrédule.

- Il faut croire que oui. Il était furieux, il n'a rien vu venir. Lys va bien, mais c'était limite, elle a failli sauter.

- Alors tout va bien, soupira le Cygne.

- Sauf que quand ils l'ont interceptée, ils ont voulu l'empêcher de sauter. Il y a eu un combat, elle s'entourait d'un bouclier.

- Et comment ça s'est terminé ? Demanda Seiya.

- Elle est devenue folle. Perséphone s'est à nouveau attaquée à elle.

- Edha, il vaut mieux que tu partes.

- Jabu !! Je ne veux pas m'en aller !

- Tu veux mourir ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Tu ne seras en sécurité qu'au Sanctuaire ! Là-bas, il y aura des chevaliers pour te protéger, alors qu'ici, tu es en danger ! Ne fais pas l'idiote, et pars. »

Edha sentit un poids lui tomber sur le cœur. Elle voulait rester ici, en Inde, et ne pas aller aussi loin, en Grèce, où elle ne connaissait personne. C'était injuste, pourquoi elle ? Elle aurait aimé être comme les autres, ne pas être une servante de cette déesse folle qui voulait la prendre de force. Personne ne pouvait rester ici pour la protéger ? Il fallait croire que non. Si elle était si importante, ils n'avaient qu'à venir ici ! Elle aurait voulu exiger cela, mais le regard de Jabu l'en empêcha.

« Je vous suis. »

Les chevaliers divins poussèrent un léger soupir. Edha partit faire ses affaires, les adolescents attendirent alors qu'elle revienne. Kiki ne tarda pas à apparaître, répondit à l'appel télépathique de Shiryu. Il n'avait pas l'air en force, une certaine tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bleus. Ce que Lys avait tenté de faire ne lui était pas inconnu, c'était lui qui avait demandé aux apprentis s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. Ce qui s'était révélé utile.

Seiya posa quelques questions à l'enfant à propos de la blonde, qui ne s'était toujours pas endormie, quand il avait été envoyé ici. Elle était toujours sur la falaise, il était impossible de la déplacer tant elle se débattait. Impuissants, les chevaliers attendaient qu'elle se calme pour la ramener au temple. Ikki se renseigna à propos du spectre, Kiki lui avoua que Rhadamanthe avait été à deux doigts d'étriper Lys tellement il était furieux. Ce qu'il s'était bien sûr abstenu de faire.

Après une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, Edha quitta Jabu et l'Inde, pour atterrir au Sanctuaire. C'était comme si elle avait attéri dans une autre dimension, surtout quand elle vit ce long chemin des douze maisons. Vraiment, c'était très différent de l'Inde. Pourtant, elle eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Oui, elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle y était déjà venue. Quand ? Elle ne le savait plus. Mais ce paysage… Oui, elle le connaissait.

Devant les premiers escaliers se trouvaient un jeune homme avec une longue chevelure mauve. Il vint à leur rencontre, saluant poliment Edha qui se sentit rougir. Ce dénommé Mû les informa que Lys s'était calmée il y avait quelques minutes, et elle se trouvait au treizième temple.

La montée des marches fut longue et épuisante pour Edha, même s'il elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Cette longue ascension, elle l'avait déjà faite par le passé. Des flash-back lui revenaient pas instant. Quand elle pénétrait dans un temple, elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, un visage flou qu'elle avait connu mais qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire. Et ce nom qui revenait toujours, Lys, il lui disait quelque chose. C'était une servante, elle l'avait sans doute connue en Enfers. Elle voulait la voir, et peut-être se souviendrait-elle… Ou peut-être que non. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette femme. Elle avait le temps.

Les chevaliers et la jeune fille marchèrent dans les couloirs frais du treizième temple. Edha se sentait nostalgique, et étonnement excitée. Bientôt, ils furent devant la porte de la chambre, et ils entrèrent. Les autres étaient là, regardant le corps endormie de la torturée.

Edha s'arrêta. Son visage pâlit brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un flot d'images traversèrent son esprit, des bruits, sa voix, son visage, ses mots, ses… bras… Ses longs cheveux si blonds flottant au gré du vent, cette épaisse et étincelante armure dorée, ces yeux d'un bleu presque trop clair comme de l'eau pure, ses mains fines et gracieuse, ce visage… magnifique…

Des larmes coulèrent. Edha tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Grand Pope… »

**OoO**

Une chaleur à crever. Rajoutez à cela une tension presque palpable qui demeurait dans tout le Sanctuaire, contaminant tout le monde comme une maladie. Sans compter les hurlements incessants de l'Ancien chevalier du Bélier. Victoria n'en pouvait plus.

Les jours passaient. Inlassablement. Du moins pour elle. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire. Hadès, Perséphone, Lys… Non, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance pour elle, c'était comme si elle s'est fichait. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Car, en effet, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait. Mais elle sentait le futur. Elle sentait ce qui allait se passer. Et cela la mettait dans une rage folle.

Alors le chevalier du Peintre avait essayé d'oublier, en réfléchissant. En regardant les autres, ces chevaliers d'or, d'argent et divins qui allaient et venaient dans le Domaine Sacré, elle se disait qu'ils étaient bien bêtes. Personne n'avait donc remarqué ? Personne n'avait donc fait attention ? Pourtant… Non, elle était la seule. Lys n'était plus en état de s'en rendre compte. Mais… elle savait. Victoria en était sûr.

Les apparitions avaient cessé. Toutes. C'était des chevaliers d'argent qui apparaissaient aux yeux de ceux qui les avaient connus. Argol, Mozès, Jamian… Ces hommes morts, tués par de simples chevaliers de bronze qui avaient réussi à s'élever au point d'être capable de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ces fantômes avaient cessé d'apparaître. Personne ne l'avait vu ? Il semblerait que non. Victoria sentait qu'ils avaient oublié cela, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. C'était ainsi. En fait… Oui. Il n'y avait que Lys qui s'en était rendu compte. Et elle avait compris. Cette femme était trop intelligente, trop terrifiée pour ne pas y avoir fait attention, pour ne pas avoir compris.

Car Lys était terrifiée. Victoria avait commencé à sentir son angoisse croissante quand elle s'était souvenue de cette lointaine partie de son passé, qu'on lui avait fait oublier. Bien sûr, on ne leur en avait pas parlé, mais elle avait écouté les autres. Et elle avait eu pitié. Oui… pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu pitié de quelqu'un. Victoria n'aimait pas Lys, pourtant, après cette humiliation qu'elle leur avait infligée. Pourtant…

Victoria aimait ses yeux. Elle aimait se plonger dans son regard azur. C'était apaisant. Elles s'étaient rencontrées peu de fois, et jamais elles ne s'échangeaient de mots. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne la quittait jamais avec de la colère, de l'énervement, ou de la rancœur à son encontre. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Esteban qui ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Mais elle, le chevalier du Peintre, elle aimait la voir. Juste la voir. Sentir ses émotions, sentir sa souffrance, sa peine, sa peur… son amour…

C'était étrange. Lys était étrange. C'était comme si… comme si… non, elle ne savait comment l'expliquer. Mais Lys avait une étrange perception des sentiments, et beaucoup de difficultés à les exprimer. Elle était amoureuse. Dans son cœur, Victoria voyait que ce sentiment était scellé, elle ne pouvait réellement le sentir, le vivre. Était-ce intentionnel ? Se privait-elle toute seule de… comme… comme elle… ?

Elle sursauta. La jeune femme la vit marcher en bas, sur la plage de sable fin. Vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit azur. Ses longs bracelets travaillés brillaient à ses poignets, Victoria les ignora. Avec dédain. Elle regarda plutôt son visage blanc, encadré par ses longs cheveux blonds presque trop clairs qui flottaient dans son dos. Ou plutôt ses yeux bleus, deux aigues marine qui brillaient étrangement.

Victoria la trouva belle. Tellement belle, qu'elle fouilla en elle. Cherchant ses sentiments. Elle n'en avait pas. Seul un désir animait ses jambes qui se mouvaient sous le tissu clair. Mourir. De n'importe quelle façon. Mourir. Disparaître. Loin, très loin. Où on ne pourrait plus jamais la trouver.

Le chevalier du Peintre trouva cela étrange. Son désir de mourir était immense, elle pouvait le comprendre, après ce qu'elle vivait. Mais… c'était vain. Dans le fond, Victoria le savait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

Bondissant de là où elle se trouvait, elle fut devant la blonde, qui cessa de marcher. Victoria plongea son regard dans les yeux de cette femme si vieille dans la tête et si jeune dans le corps. Elle eut l'impression que la blonde la regardait vraiment, malgré ce masque qui recouvrait son visage. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était comme Victoria, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'osa baisser les yeux vers les bracelets qui entouraient ses poignets. Des bracelets si différents des siens. Victoria haussa un sourcil, elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Oublie, Victoria. Et vit. Ignore tout. Avance. Et, surtout, vis. Vis…

**OoO**

Une chaleur torride régnait à l'extérieur, et aucune personne sainte d'esprit n'aurait osé mettre le bout du nez dehors. Bien qu'autrefois on ne se serait même pas posé la question, il fut décidé que les apprentis resteraient à l'abri. Les chevaliers en avaient connu, des températures élevées, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti de pareil, alors inutile de faire attraper aux enfants une insolation. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

En nage, Kiki entra dans le dortoir des apprentis, où il faut accueilli en héro. De suite, la petite Élise lui apporta de l'eau, elle rougit fortement à son sourire éclatant. Kiki avala goulûment son verre, ignorant les autres enfants qui lui posaient mille et une questions. D'abord, il buvait, après, il répondrait à leurs questions. Quand il fut rafraîchi, un sourire béat apparut sur son visage, ses camarades éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors ?? Fin Jin. Ils ont pu retrouver Lys ?

- Oui, elle était vers la plage. C'est Aiolia qui l'a trouvé.

- Il est suicidaire, le Lion ! S'exclama Ludwig. Il fait tellement chaud !

- Et en plus, on ne peut plus se téléporter dans le Sanctuaire, soupira l'enfant. Mais Aiolia est grec, il est habitué aux fortes chaleurs.

- Quand même ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux Rei et Reiji. Il fait plus frais au Japon !

- Et comment va Lys ? Demanda calmement Lilo, près de Kiki.

- Elle n'a pas fait de crise. C'est étonnant, la dernière fois, elle a souffert quand on a voulu la ramener. Mais là… non, elle s'est laissée ramener. En fait, elle s'est évanouie. »

C'était d'ailleurs un fait très étrange. Bien sûr, Kiki n'avait pas été présent à la scène, mais Aiolia avait assuré, alors qu'il ramenait Lys, qu'elle se trouvait seule sur la plage, comme si elle était perdue, et quand il avait essayé de lui parler, elle s'était comme endormie. La blonde lui était donc tombée dans les bras, et il avait été stupéfait que ce soit si facile de la ramener dans sa chambre.

« Elle dort, alors ? Lui demanda Niguel.

- Maintenant, oui.

- J'espère qu'elle va vite s'en remettre », souffla Michael, tout triste.

Lys était très appréciée parmi les enfants, au même titre que Seika qui s'occupait beaucoup d'eux ces derniers temps. Cette dernière était partie en catastrophe vers le chemin des douze maisons avec Kiki pour rejoindre le treizième temple, quand Aldébaran leur avait appris que la blonde se retrouvait à présent dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la jeune fille, les enfants gloussèrent. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas raté la rougeur traîtresse sur les joues de Seika quand Aldébaran était arrivé. Il avait beau être très grand et impressionnant, il n'en demeurait pas moins sympathique, et les enfants l'appréciaient pour cette gentillesse qu'il cachait derrière ses airs bourrus.

« Je suis sûr que Seika et Aldébaran sont amoureux ! S'exclama Ludwig.

- Ils sont mignons et puis… commença Rei.

- Ils vont trop bien ensemble, finit Reiji.

- Aldébaran est peut-être pas amoureux, y'a que Seika qui a rougi, répliqua Jin.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Niguel.

- Ils vont peut-être se marier, un jour… »

Un silence suivit les paroles de Michael, dont les yeux rêveurs laissaient imaginer ses pensées. Aussitôt, la conversation se ranima, allait de Seika et Aldébaran qui allait se marier jusqu'à Maître Esteban qui regardait souvent Shina en passant par Aiolia qui embrassait Shaka. Élise demeurait rêveuse, regardant Kiki à la dérobée en rougissant, alors que Hoa, assise sur son lit en hauteur, écoutait les bavardages, plus intéressée qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

Kiki écoutait cette conversation animée en buvant un autre verre d'eau, assis sur un des lits, auprès de Lilo. La petite fille au teint bronzé demeurait près de lui, ses yeux habituellement clos, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. L'apprenti de Mû poussa un soupir, il avait encore soif et son verre était vide. Il se leva donc pour le remplir, suivi de Lilo. Il fut une fois de plus agréablement étonné de la voir marcher toute seule. Dohko lui avait été d'une précieuse aide, la petite fille pouvait maintenant se déplacer sans avoir besoin d'aide, malgré l'infirmité de ses yeux.

Personne ne fit attention à eux, à part Élise et Hoa, mais devinant que Kiki allait se désaltérer, elles s'en désintéressèrent, revenant à la conversation qui devenait plus intéressante encore car Ludwig et Niguel leur assurèrent qu'ils avaient aperçu Maître Andréa et Maître Hiroshi se faire des papouilles. Et avec la langue en plus !

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la salle de bain et Kiki remplit son verre d'eau avec l'eau du robinet, qui était potable. Lilo, debout derrière lui, ouvrit les yeux, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Là où elle regardait, tout était noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Elle s'était faite à cette idée, mais quand même, elle aurait voulu… elle aurait voulu le voir… juste une fois. Pour savoir quel visage il avait. Qu'importe si Kiki soit mignon ou non, ce n'était pas le plus important. Juste le regarder une fois.

Soudain, Kiki se retourna. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle avait senti son corps se tourner vers elle. Elle referma ses yeux instantanément, très gênée, les joues rougies, la lèvre pincée. La petite fille ne put voir son ami rougir à son tour, mais elle le sentit se rapprocher et ses lèvres se poser timidement sur sa joue.

Ses joues s'embrassèrent, mais un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Timidement, Lilo leva les mains vers le visage de Kiki pour le découvrir, traçant les lignes de sa figure. Ses petits doigts dessinèrent ses yeux qu'elle savait bleus, ses paumes touchèrent ses joues pleines, ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux bruns décoiffés.

Un autre baiser sur son front. Lilo se réfugia dans les bras de Kiki.

**OoO**

Lys dormait. Allongé sur le lit, le drap posé sur son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle semblait sereine, le visage pâle et doux. Vaguement, Aioros regardait ses bras longs et blancs allongés sur le tissu clair qui laissait imaginer par transparence la couleur sombre de la chemise de nuit. Une longue chemise de nuit en soie d'une couleur vert sombre. C'était Edha qui la lui avait enfilée, avec beaucoup de soin, comme si elle avait peur de la blesser.

Aioros demeurait le plus de temps possible dans la chambre de la blonde, veillant sur son sommeil, sur ses accès de folie. Il remplaçait Rhadamanthe, quand celui-ci était trop fatigué, ou quand Kanon ne supportait plus de le voir là à attendre, à écouter ces hurlements inhumains que Lys poussait. Aioros n'aimait pas les entendre, ils lui brisaient le cœur, mais il voulait être là, qu'importe qu'elle le sache ou non. Être près d'elle, la regarder, la veiller.

Ses frères venaient également souvent. D'ailleurs, ce fut eux qu'elle assomma avant de s'enfuir vers la plage, pour être récupérée par Aiolia. Ils s'étaient sentis blessés, dans le fond, qu'elle ait levé la main sur eux, dans le désir de mourir. Ils pouvaient à présent comprendre Rhadamanthe, quand il avait crié de rage une fois revenu à lui. Mais la blonde avait été retrouvée, et on pouvait s'en estimer heureux.

Par la suite, Edha avait fortement insistée pour s'occuper elle-même de l'Ancien Grand Pope. Shina et June l'avaient aidée à laver le corps endormi, mais c'était l'adolescente qui avait fait quasiment tout le travail, nettoyant doucement la peau pâle et le sang séché qui coulait de temps à autre de ses poignets. C'était un tableau étrange, une jeune fille de quatorze ans habillant une femme de vingt-six ans.

Au début, personne n'avait compris. Edha avait tout appris de la chevalerie par Jabu, et n'avait pas reconnu Lys la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quand la blonde l'avait soignée. Sion et Dohko, quant à eux, n'avait pas du tout oublié cette gamine, un chevalier d'argent du Peintre, que Lys avait sorti de la mouise plus d'une fois. Edha était certainement l'un des chevaliers d'argent les plus fidèles qu'elle ait pu avoir dans cet ordre. Elle était censée avoir été tuée par le spectre du Papillon au cours de la bataille contre Hadès, il y avait plus de deux siècles. Malgré son âge, elle était très puissante, et les deux amants n'étaient guère étonnés qu'elle soit devenue une servante du Roi des Enfers.

Après une petite discussion, Edha avait avoué être revenue au monde sans aucun souvenir, atterrissant en Inde, son pays, sans qu'elle ne sache qui était ses parents, ses amis, sa vie d'autrefois. En réalité, c'est après la venue de Lys que de légers souvenirs avaient réellement refait surface. Une vie familière qui lui était inconnue, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… un endroit… Elle avait des souvenirs du Grand Pope, mais très légers, son visage ne lui revenait plus à l'esprit. Lys avait été comme une vision divine. La revoir… allongée sur ce lit… une cascade de souvenirs plus intenses les uns que les autres.

Si Edha semblait plutôt gentille, certes moins douce que la tendre Seika et plus calme que l'énergique Shina, Aioros avait de suite senti son antipathie à son égard. Il était vrai qu'il restait beaucoup dans cette chambre, parfois seul, le regard dans le vague, ou détaillant le visage magnifique de celle qu'il aimait. C'était sans doute pour cette dernière chose que l'ancien chevalier ne pouvait le supporter, parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour celle qu'Edha admirait le plus. Elle était au courant, Seika le lui avait dit. Mais le grec se fichait pas mal de ses regards énervés, hautains, froids. Elle aurait voulu le chasser de cette chambre, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait la possibilité.

Aioros fut arraché à ses pensées. La blonde remuait dans le lit. Ses traits tirés se crispèrent, son front se plissa de peur, alors que son corps tremblait. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front soucieux. Elle se mit à gigoter sous le drap, en proie à un mauvais rêve, pas assez violent pour la faire hurler, suffisamment douloureux pour la faire délirer. Le Sagittaire n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'appeler Rhadamanthe, ou Sion, ou Dohko. Doucement, il lui prit la main, et après s'être assis sur le lit, il prit le corps crispé et tremblant à la fois, caressant avec toute sa tendresse la longue chevelure blonde. Elle semblait avoir pâli, cette chevelure.

Savait-elle que c'était lui qui lui caressait les cheveux ? Il en doutait, mais pourtant, il la serrait contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux, humant son parfum délicat. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, sa main tâtonnait son torse, pour attraper maladroitement sa chemise, et la serrer avec force, à la déchirer. Jamais il ne se risquait à embrasser ses tempes, son front, ses cheveux soyeux. Un amour à sens unique qui demeurerait certainement sans réponse.

Pourtant, dans le fond, il espérait. Il espérait qu'elle puisse l'aimer en retour, mais malgré sa jeunesse mentale, il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire qu'une femme pareille puisse répondre à ses sentiments. Elle avait vécu vingt-six années dans son corps, avant d'être enfermée en Enfers pendant plus de deux siècles. C'était une femme mature, qui avait souffert. Lui n'était qu'un jeune homme mort à ses quatorze ans, réincarné dans un corps de vingt-sept ans. Treize années avaient sauté, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça lui faisait quand même un sacré trou.

Finalement, Lys finit par se calmer. Ses spasmes s'espacèrent, la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux, avec une lenteur extrême, comme si cet effort lui coûtait énormément. Un instant, elle vit le visage serein d'Aioros, qui la serrait dans ses bras protecteurs. Un instant, elle l'embrassa des yeux, avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le jeune homme la rallongea avec précaution, la recouvrit du drap, après avoir jeté un œil à ses poignets, qui ne saignaient pas. Lys semblait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Le grec nota mentalement de signaler cette petite crise au spectre, qui lui avait demandé, en cas d'absence, de l'informer à ce propos. Cela s'espaçait, la blonde en serait bientôt libérée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle cesserait de tenter de se suicider.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Aioros, en pleine contemplation du beau visage de celle qu'il aimait, sursauta et leva vivement le regard. C'était Saori qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. À peine il l'eut reconnu, il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune femme qui dormait à nouveau. Saori se mordilla la lèvre et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

L'adolescente lui demanda s'il allait bien, et si Lys se portait mieux. Il fallait le croire, puisqu'elle dormait. Il ne lui parla pas de cette petite crise, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Saori le sentait quand Lys n'allait pas bien. C'était Shaka qui le lui avait fait remarquer, Saori n'était jamais là quand Lys souffrait, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise dans ces moments-là. Sorente était du même avis, c'était même lui qui avait trouvé ça bizarre le premier. Julian avait tendance à rester beaucoup avec Saori, laissant temporairement la place à Poséidon, et Sorente l'accompagnait partout où il allait.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ce genre de chose alors que tu sais bien qu'elle va mal ?

- Mais je m'informe de son état, c'est normal !

- Saori, sors, s'il te plait. »

La déesse voulut répliquer, mais elle ne put rien dire, face à ces deux émeraudes qui lui ordonnaient presque de quitter la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard froid et sortit, furieuse, claquant la porte derrière elle. Aioros poussa un soupir.

Ah, les filles… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec lui, en ce moment ?

**OoO**

Shiryu entra dans la chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte qui grinça légèrement. Mais cela ne réveilla pas pour autant Seiya endormi profondément dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce assombrie par les rideaux tirés négligemment sur les grandes fenêtres. Son regard voyagea sur le chevalier divin allongé sur le ventre sur le matelas, froissant les draps sous lui.

C'est à pas de loup que le chevalier du Dragon s'approcha du lit, où il s'assit. S'appuyant sur ses mains posées sur les draps, Shiryu se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres le cou découvert de son amant, embrassant la base de sa nuque bronzée par le chaud soleil de Grèce. Il sentit Pégase frissonner sous la douce caresse.

Avec tendresse, Shiryu laissa distraitement ses doigts s'égarer sans la chevelure indomptable et brune, réveillant Seiya avec toute la douceur possible. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir ses yeux noisette et se tourner un peu sur le côté, quémandant un baiser qui lui fut vite accordé. Pégase se laissa aller sur le dos, levant les bras pour enserrer les épaules du Dragon, l'attirant à lui. Shiryu s'allongea sur lui, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, pour un baiser sensuel, où leurs bouches se livraient à un combat des plus langoureux.

Un moment de tendresse qui dura plusieurs minutes, tantôt passionné, tantôt sensuel, puis sauvage, et enfin langoureux. Tant de sentiments dans leurs baisers, leurs caresses, que leur bonheur semblait presque irréel. Ces instants de leur vie où plus rien d'existait à part eux-mêmes leur donnaient la fausse impression que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais c'était faux. Et ils le savaient.

Doucement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, puis un sourire vint orner leurs lèvres rougies. Shiryu l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser, suivi de Seiya. Il interrogea son compagnon du regard, en se demandant si ça venue de cette chambre était simplement faite dans le but de le voir ou si c'était pour lui annoncer quelque chose. Vu les circonstances, il s'attendait à tout.

« Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de spécial. Je me demandait où tu étais passé, tu es plutôt calme.

- Il y a de quoi. »

Pégase fit un mouvement de tête vers le mur, en parlant de la chambre de Lys, qui se trouvait quelques couloirs plus loin, auprès des appartements du Grand Pope, à savoir ceux de Sion. Shiryu poussa un léger soupir en pensant à la jeune femme qui tentait depuis la matinée de se suicider.

« Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Fit Seiya. Je n'en peux plus de la savoir comme ça. Avant, elle se contentait d'hurler, maintenant, elle essaie de mourir aussi !

- Trop de souffrances. Rhadamanthe ne peut rien faire pour elle, nous sommes tout aussi impuissants.

- J'aimerais l'aider… Surtout que la situation empire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Shiryu.

- Comment, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il n'y a plus de fantômes. »

Shiryu ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant son ami avec surprise, ce qui vexa Pégase. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas très réfléchi, et il avait tendance à se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis, mais quand même ! Le Dragon lui fit un sourire désolé, il ne pensait pas que Seiya aussi le remarquerait, ou aussi vite. Car il en avait parlé avec Marine, récemment, et elle avait oublié les ombres que plus d'un dans le Sanctuaire avait aperçu. Et sans vouloir vexer son ami, Marine était un peu plus attentive que son apprenti.

« Peut-être, Shiryu, mais elle a d'autres chats à fouetter, moi je te le dis !

- Pardon ?

- Tu dois être fatigué. J'en reviens pas ! T'as pas remarqué pour Marine ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû remarquer ?

- Bah son nouvel amoureux ! »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné, aussi bien par le fait que la jeune femme ait fini de maudire Aiolia et Shaka que par le fait même que Seiya soit au courant d'une chose pareille. On ne pouvait pas dire que les filles, au Sanctuaire, soient très démonstratives, si on oublia la jeune Andréa visiblement amoureuse de Hiroshi de l'Oiseau de Paradis, et June également, qui semblait avoir oublié Shun. Enfin, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Seiya affichait un sourire triomphant, qui rappela aux Dragon un passé pas si lointain que ça, où son ami n'hésitait pas à sourire. Aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait plus, il avait plus de mal. L'affrontement qui approchait n'était pas vraiment un sujet très joyeux.

« Enfin une chose que je sais et que tu ne sais pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Marine a un nouveau soupirant ?

- Heu… côté soupirant, elle est mal barrée, il est pas du tout branché, en fait. C'est elle la soupirante. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas vraiment du sérieux.

- De qui tu parles ?

- D'Aioros.

- Pardon ?!

- C'était pas fait exprès ! Mais je l'ai surprise en train de le draguer. Il n'en revenait pas, tu aurais vu sa tête ! Surtout qu'il n'est pas trop d'humeur en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Attends une minute, Aioros aime Lys, et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

- Je sais. Mais crois-moi, il s'est vraiment fait dragué par Marine. Mais c'est des bêtises, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'a pas réussi à avoir Aiolia, elle saute sur Aioros.

- Seiya !

- On parie ?

- Marine n'est pas comme ça ! »

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, mais quelle idée ! Marine, faire les yeux doux à Aioros ? Non, il en doutait fortement. Le Sagittaire semblait très amoureux de Lys, même si ce ne devait pas être réciproque, et même sans parler de ça, il y avait une certaine différence d'âge entre eux. Une bonne dizaine d'année. Et puis, vraiment, quelle idée !

Mais Pégase semblait vraiment sérieux quand il disait ça, ne doutant pas de ses affirmations. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Certes, il avait un peu de mal à imaginer Marine faire cela, mais Shina lui avait avoué qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert en apprenant qu'Aiolia aimait un homme, Shaka qui plus est. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec un homme, mais pas avec le blond, et elle avait fini par abandonner la partie.

« Tu sais, Shina pense pareil. Mais tu le dis à personne, ou elle va me frapper.

- Quelle idée de…

- Aioros est malheureux. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de décompresser dans les bras d'une autre fille. C'est ce qu'elle doit se dire, mais il est coriace ! En plus, il est mort quand il avait quatorze ans, et s'il avait besoin d'être avec une fille, il aurait cherché tout seul. Il est grand et il a du retard à rattraper ! Mais il n'en a pas besoin. Moi, je dis « respect ».

- Le pauvre…

- Et tu connais pas la meilleure ?!

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose encore ? Allez, dites-moi tout, Mr J'ai-les-oreilles-qui-traînent-partout.

- Oh, tu exagères ! Je n'étais pas tout seul, Aiolia était avec moi, et on n'avait pas l'air bête dans le couloir ! En fait, on allait voir Sion dans son bureau, on l'a entendu crier sur Dohko, enfin, il était pas vraiment en colère après lui, mais il était très, très, trèèès énervé.

- Il est sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, sauf qu'il a surpris Saori faire les yeux doux à Aioros quand il sortait de…

- Pardon ?!

- Si tu voyais ta tête Shiryu !! »

Seiya était mort de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Shiryu passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se demandant ce qui arrivait aux filles, en ce moment.

« Rassure-moi, il n'a pas d'autres prétendantes ?

- Non, c'est tout, Edha peut pas le voir comme il est amoureux de Lys. Sérieusement, Saori a vraiment essayé de draguer Aioros. Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut plus quitter la chambre de Lys. Sion hurlait, je cite : « Après avoir essayé de draguer Mû, la voilà sur Aioros ! Elle a une montée d'hormones ou quoi ?! »

- Parce qu'en plus…

- Ouais. Mais sur ce coup-là, elle est vraiment mal tombée, c'est du sérieux entre Mû et Saga. Moi, elle me laisse tranquille, mais c'est pas le cas des autres. Surtout qu'elle semble vraiment attirée par Aioros.

- Sans vouloir le vexer, il est un peu trop vieux pour elle.

- Ça c'est sûr, quatorze ans de différence, c'est pas rien quand même. Enfin, on verra bien. En tout cas, je le plains, moi. Saori, c'est quand même pas un cadeau, crois-moi. »

Shiryu acquiesça. Seiya n'avait toujours pas digéré quand elle avait accepté de laisser Lys à Perséphone, qui l'avait tué devant leurs yeux. Le Dragon non plus n'avait pas apprécié, mais Seiya s'était senti particulièrement concerné, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. C'était une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel, qui semblait ne pas avoir sa place sur cette Terre. Bien qu'il soit plus réservé, Shiryu appréciait particulièrement Lys, car derrière sa grande beauté, étaient cachés une intelligence et un esprit de réflexion qui la rendait très intéressante. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se vantait particulièrement de son beau visage.

Concernant Saori, Shiryu avait de la rancune, qu'il gardait caché dans son cœur, d'abord parce qu'elle avait osé pensé au sacrifice de Lys, décision avait d'ailleurs été adoptée, mais aussi par cette ancienne attirance qu'elle avait provoquée chez Seiya. Certes, c'était une très jolie fille, Shiryu ne pouvait lui retirer cela, mais lui aimait Seiya, bien avant qu'elle n'ait un, gros, faible pour lui. Saori était sa déesse. Mais c'était aussi l'un des premiers amours de Seiya. Une certaine jalousie remontait par moments, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. C'était plus fort que lui.

Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Seiya semblait largement le préférer à celle qu'il était censé protéger de toute son âme, et cela le soulageait. Énormément.

**OoO**

Assis sur le canapé des appartements du chevalier du Lion, Shaka lisait tranquillement un roman, ses jambes croisées gracieusement. Son visage détendu reflétait une sérénité fragile qui pourrait disparaître au moindre bouleversement. À savoir quand Aiolia se déciderait à rentrer.

Plus d'une fois, Shaka avait tenté de méditer dans son temple, en essayant de retrouver cette quiétude qui le caractérisait autre fois, mais c'était peine perdue, il en avait bien conscience, malheureusement, car s'il lui était possible de retrouver un certain calme intérieur, il n'était malheureusement, ou heurtement suivant les points de vue, capable de retrouver cette sérénité qui avait fait de lui l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

Et les raisons étaient somme toute assez simples. Autrefois, il ignorait ce qu'était l'Amour. L'amitié, la solidarité… Tout ce qui pouvait se regrouper sous ce grand mot, il n'en connaissait que les noms, mais les effets lui étaient inconnus. C'était en revenant à la vie qu'il avait vraiment compris ce que tout cela représentait. Et tout ce qu'il avait perdu, en se concentrant sur sa propre personne.

Aiolia en était un exemple flagrant. Certes, autrefois, il se souvenait avoir éprouvé une certain attirance pour ce fougueux chevalier, mais le jeune homme avait tout simplement rejeté cet étrange sentiment, qu'il prouvait pour quelqu'un, mais surtout, pour un homme. En revenant, en ayant cette nouvelle chance, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées d'un seul coup, et ses sentiments l'empêchaient aujourd'hui de redevenir cet homme si puissant aux yeux clos. Le redevenir signifierait renier Aiolia, l'oublier, ce qui lui était insupportable.

Redevenir l'homme le plus proche de Dieu… Abandonner Aiolia, oublier cette amitié qui le liait aux autres, rayer de sa mémoire cette solidarité affective entre eux tous… Non. Shaka en était incapable. Et c'était cela qui l'empêchait d'arriver, aujourd'hui, à ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf à Mû, qui craignait le début de ce nouvel affrontement. Il approchait, inexorablement.

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit. Shaka, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta, et chercha le nom du possesseur de ce cosmos si perturbé, qui n'était autre que Aiolia. Le blond se leva et sortit du salon. Le chevalier du Lion retirait ses chaussures d'un mouvement rageur, ce qui étonna son amant. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Shaka l'interrogea du regard, en silence.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lys a fait des siennes ? Aioros se sent mal ?

- Lys dort. Aioros est allé se coucher.

- Tout va bien, alors.

- Oui, tout va bien, si on oublie qu'il était prêt à passer la nuit à son chevet.

- Aiolia…

- Quand tu en connaîtras la raison, tu ne lèveras plus les yeux au ciel. »

Shaka fronça les sourcils. En effet, Aiolia paraissait particulièrement énervé. Il rentrait dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, et il n'était pas prêt d'être calmé. Lentement, le saint de la Vierge le suivit, en se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer encore. Il s'assit près du grec et attendit qu'il se détente un minimum pour lui parler. Sauf qu'il n'attendit pas pour se détendre et commençait déjà à parler.

« Tu devineras jamais la meilleure.

- Non, mais je sens qu'une certaine personne ne va pas tarder à m'en parler.

- Aioros se fait draguer par Marine. »

Silence. Dire que Shaka était étonné était un euphémisme, bien que cela ne transparaisse pas totalement sur son visage délicat. Si Aiolia avait été d'humeur, il en aurait ri, sauf qu'il était loin d'avoir envie de plaisanter.

« Tu plaisantes, là.

- Pas du tout.

- Mais je ne…

- Je n'ai pas envie de penser de mauvaises choses sur elle, mais je suis sûr que comme elle n'a pas pu m'avoir, elle a porté son dévolu sur lui. »

Ses yeux noisette brillaient de colère. Ses traits crispés reflétaient son envie d'étrangler la jeune fille qui avait osé importuner son frère de la sorte. Dans cette situation, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Juste de la tranquillité. Et pas d'une gamine déçue en amour. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais le regard que Seiya avait lancé à son ancien professeur était sans équivoque.

Shaka était troublé. Il avait du mal à saisir, en fait, si son amant était furieux parce qu'elle avait décidé de séduire son grand frère en remplacement, ou si c'était parce que le cœur du Sagittaire était déjà pris, et que dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait besoin de tout sauf de ça.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

- J'allais chercher Aioros, il n'était pas dans son temple, et j'ai rencontré Shiryu et Seiya. Quand je suis arrivé à la chambre de Lys, Marine et Aioros se disputait. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais il était bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Elle lui faisait des avances ?

- Oui. Il lui ordonnait de partir, elle n'avait pas à faire ça devant Lys. Il l'aimait, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. J'avais envie de l'étriper.

- Je vois… Et comment va Aioros ?

- Mal. Il est fatigué, et furieux après elle. Et pas seulement elle, Saori s'est jointe à la partie.

- Il a bien besoin de ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ? »

La question resta en suspens. Shaka sentait que son amant était crispé, sa main qui prit soudain la sienne le témoignait. Une sourde colère l'animait. Il avoua soudain que ce qui l'énervait le plus, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle en ait parlé dans la même pièce que Lys. Aioros était auprès d'elle tellement souvent, la veillant respectueusement avec tout l'amour qui animait son cœur, et elle osait lui faire des avances dans ce lieu presque sacré qu'était devenu sa chambre. Même Saori n'avait pas eu l'audace de le faire dans cette pièce.

Aioros était un bel homme, qui derrière ses airs sages et réfléchi, cachait une certaine innocence, due à toutes ces années qu'il avait perdues. D'un coup, son corps avait grandi de treize ans, mais son esprit, lui, n'avait pas autant évolué, même si on avait tendance à l'oublier. Et c'était peut-être cela qui avait séduit Saori, ou peut-être Marine, mais de cela, Aiolia en doutait. Il pensait plutôt à une vengeance, envers lui. Envers eux deux.

Shaka l'écouta en silence, secrètement soulagé qu'aucune jalousie ne se soit mêlée à la fureur du Lion. Aussi, le jeune homme fut déçu par la réaction de Marine. Il la croyait plus intelligente que ça, et bien qu'il admette lui avoir fait du mal en lui ravissant l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'hindou trouvait sa réaction puérile. Terriblement puérile…

« Vous avez mis longtemps à les faire sortir ?

- Disons que je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre des gants, mais Shiryu et Seiya ne voulaient que ça dégénère. Mais Rhadamanthe, Sion et Dohko sont arrivés.

- Rhadamanthe n'a pas dû être doux !

- Il a pris Marine par les cheveux et la traînée dehors. Elle hurlait, tu l'aurais entendue…

- Il l'a prise par les cheveux ?!

- Ouais. Il faisait peur à voir. Il aime bien Aioros, et il a pas apprécié la scène qu'elle nous a faite. »

D'un autre côté, Shaka avait du mal à imaginer le spectre demander courtoisement à l'Aigle de bien vouloir sortir de la chambre. Il était continuellement sur les nerfs, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Le blond imagina la scène, un Rhadamanthe bouillonnant de colère tirant la tignasse rousse de la jeune fille hurlant au scandale. Ce devait être du joli.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Lion. Shaka fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait rien d'amusant à cela. Mais c'était une sorte de vengeance, Rhadamanthe avait fait sans scrupule ce que lui n'aurait pu faire. Pour faire disparaître ce sourire qu'il trouvait peu agréable, Shaka se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Douce caresse, qui se fit humide, quand le chevalier de la Vierge y mit la langue, voulant pénétrer cet antre chaud et mouillée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Aiolia finit par se détendre un peu, et laissa le blond envahir sa bouche. C'était rare, d'habitude, c'était lui qui dirigeait ce genre de baiser langoureux, en possédant cette bouche et ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait se rassasier. C'était tout de même agréable, quand son amant si réservé prenait ce genre d'initiative. Et il avait envie d'oublier. Oublier Marine qui sourit malicieusement. Oublier Aioros dont les yeux lancent des éclairs.

Les mains de Shaka se posent sur ses épaules, l'insistant doucement à se laisser aller en arrière, ce que le Lion fait. Son dos rencontre le cuir frais sous sa chemise, lui envoyant des frissons, alors que le corps chaud de Shaka s'allonge sur lui, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser sulfureux, auquel Aiolia ne peut rester plus longtemps inactif. Bientôt, ce fut lui qui le dirigeait, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Shaka, qui gémit. Un gémissement calculé. Il ne fut pas étonné en sentant des mains larges et qu'il savait bronzées se poser sur ses fesses.

Soudain, le baiser cessa. Aiolia l'interrogea du regard, se regard se voila de désir quand Shaka, d'un mouvement de tête, rejeta quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Le Lion aimait sa longue chevelure dorée qui tombait dans son dos gracieusement. Shaka plongea son regard bleuté dans yeux noisette de son amant.

« Tu m'as l'air tendu.

- Mais tu vas tout faire pour me détendre. »

Un sourire séducteur prit place sur les lèvres du Lion. Shaka sembla amusé. Mais une lueur de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux. Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Tu as déjà éprouvé du désir pour Marine ? »

Cette question le prit complètement au dépourvu. Voilà autre chose. Enfin, c'était plutôt normal de se poser cette question, il était tellement énervé après elle.

« Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai été attiré, je ne le nie pas. Mais je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme toi. »

Son visage respirait la sincérité, et un léger sourire flotta alors sur les lèvres de l'hindou. Une vieille jalousie qui ressortait de temps à autre. Mais il la rangea rapidement au placard, pour plutôt se concentrer sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Lion. Ce dernier se dit que le blond n'avait rien à envier au chevalier de l'Aigle. Aiolia l'aimait. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas qu'une passade.

Et il n'y avait que de l'amour dans leurs gestes. Dans les mains qui retiraient leurs vêtements, dans les doigts qui caressaient leur muscles saillants, dans leurs peau qui se frôlaient délicieusement… Shaka ondulait sur lui, son corps presque nu électrisant ses sens. Ses lèvres semblaient être partout à la fois, embrassant le creux de son cou, léchant sa clavicule si bien dessinée, effleurant ses tétons plus sombres que sa peau dorée par le soleil de Grèce. Aiolia se laissait aller à ces sensations agréables. Il lui rendrait la pareille. Plus tard…

Puis ils furent nus. Aiolia aurait voulu le renverser sous lui, pour le préparer, le faire sien, prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, le pénétrer avec le sien. Des idées peu catholiques qui les menaient au septième ciel, un monde qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre que lors d'une extase qui les laissait tous les deux pantelants, des étoiles brillantes devant leurs yeux entrouverts.

Mais Shaka affermit sa poigne, restant allongé de façon langoureuse sur lui. Agréable perspective, Aiolia passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui lançant un regard brûlant de désir. Shaka lui répondit par un sourire bien à, ce qui ne put qu'accentuer encore son envie de lui, son envie de l'aimer plus complètement, plus profondément.

Ils ne songèrent même pas que quelqu'un puisse rentrer chez eux, en ce moment même, et les voir ainsi. Aiolia confortablement allongé sur le canapé, son corps brillant sous la lumière du plafonnier, préparant avec douceur et application l'entrée étroite de son amant. Ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Shaka, ses joues rougies, à genoux au-dessus de lui, ne retenant de gémir sous cette caresse si intime de son être. Non, ils n'y pensèrent même pas, leurs regards et leurs pensées tournées vers l'autre. Et uniquement l'autre.

L'union. L'union si intime de deux êtres, cette pénétration douloureuse et si grisante leur arracha un râle de plaisir, un plaisir qui coula bientôt dans leurs brûlantes veines, au rythme de leurs cœur et des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus brutaux. Un doux murmure de cris de jouissance parvenait du salon chaleureusement éclairé, alors que leurs corps luisants de sueur se mouvaient avec une étrange concordance, offrant des sensations sans nom à l'autre sans retenue, leurs pensées envolées vers un lieu lointain, les yeux à peine ouverts, leurs lèvres laissant passer leur souffle chaud et saccadé.

Un même cri se répercuta sur les murs, semblant résonner dans leur esprit irrationnel. C'était comme si cette jouissance qui avait pris possession de leur corps explosait dans leurs veines, détruisant leur corps qui ne formait plus qu'une seule et même chair.

À bout de souffle, Shaka se dégagea et se laissa tomber sur le torse musclé d'Aiolia, qui l'entoura tendrement de ses bras, savourant cette sensation de bien-être qui avait capturé son corps, comme Shaka avait capturé son cœur. Il faisait extrêmement chaud, mais il n'aurait repoussé le corps de son amant pour rien au monde. Deux peaux moites qui glissaient l'une sur l'autre, son souffle saccadé dans son cou…

Aiolia lui embrassa tendrement le front, les yeux toujours clos.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
